Admirável Mundo Novo
by catchingafallingstar
Summary: (COMPLETA) Em menos de dois anos um bebê é capaz de aprender o bastante para estar falando e fazendo perguntas sobre o mundo à sua volta. Então algo ocorre e temos uma 'criança normal' no lugar do pequeno geniozinho. Mas e se a curiosidade e sede de conhecimentos não morresse tão cedo, ao invés sendo encorajada? Quão longe a criança poderia ir? Vamos explorar essa possibilidade...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Um tipo de Magia**

O pequeno Harry Potter, de quatro anos de idade, estava feliz. Não que ele soubesse seu próprio nome, já que seus parentes nunca o chamaram por ele, sempre havia sido 'garoto', 'inútil' ou 'maluco'. Novamente ele caminhava com sua tia Petúnia e seu primo Duda ao parquinho. Não era a companhia atual que fazia o garoto feliz, já que seus parentes não tinham nenhum sentimento bom para com ele. Nem era o parquinho, já que ele estava proibido de sair da caixa de areia ali, e mesmo lá ele estava bastante restrito quanto ao que poderia fazer. O que deixava o menino feliz era a oportunidade de ver novamente sua amiga Lisa.

Harry conhecera a menina a apenas dois dias atrás, e ela rapidamente tornou-se a melhor coisa de sua vida, já que ela era a primeira coisa a fazê-lo feliz em toda sua lembrança. Ignorado pelas outras crianças, devido às roupas enormes que vestia e seu semblante triste, bem como pelos olhares soturnos de sua tia e as ameaças que seu primo fazia a qualquer um que dele se aproximasse, Harry estava experiente em estar sozinho. Por alguma razão, a menina também parecia solitária, e isso capturara sua atenção.

-o0o-

Lisa estava sempre acompanhada por sua mãe. Elas costumavam passear pelo parque de mãos dadas, ou sentar juntas em um dos bancos para olharem as crianças brincando ao redor. Mesmo o encorajamento da mãe não ajudava muito em fazer Lisa interessar-se pelos brinquedos ou pelas outras crianças, e a menina permanecia quieta ao lado da mãe. Harry notara que a mãe estava sempre conversando com a filha, mas a menina normalmente apenas respondia por acenos com a cabeça, raramente falando algo em resposta.

Foi durante um desses passeios, quando elas passaram próximo do menino, que a pequena Lisa surpreendeu sua mãe ao deixar seu lado para encaminhar-se até onde Harry estava, sentando-se próximo dele na beirada da caixa de areia, olhando para os desenhos que o menino estivera fazendo na areia. Harry, também surpreso, mal foi capaz de sorrir para ela antes de retornar ao seu desenho, pouco à vontade com a súbita atenção que recebia. A garotinha permaneceu quieta a seu lado, apenas observando, por cerca de uns vinte minutos, quando finalmente o garoto decidiu tentar uma aproximação. Timidamente ele ofereceu para ela o palito de sorvete que estivera usando para desenhar na areia, tentando envolve-la na atividade.

Por algumas vezes Lisa passeou seu olhar entre o palito e o menino, como se estivesse em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Notando essa indecisão, Harry, sem levantar de seu lugar, inclinou-se na direção da menina, colocando ao lado dela o palito antes de voltar à sua posição original, sorrindo para ela. A garota olhou para o palito e então para Harry que, ainda sorrindo, acenou com a cabeça convidando-a a pegar o palito.

Surpreendendo sua mãe, que olhava atentamente a cena sem interferir, e também ao garoto, Lisa finalmente pegou o palito mas, ao invés de iniciar um desenho, aproximou-se mais do menino sentando-se colada a seu lado, colocando então o palito na mão dele e, apontando para o desenho incompleto, incentivando-o a continuar. Harry apenas anuiu com a cabeça e voltou para seu desenho, a garota ao seu lado, olhando com atenção.

Incomodado pelo silêncio, mas sabendo que, por alguma razão, a garota era naturalmente quieta, mesmo com sua mãe, Harry iniciou uma conversa unilateral, explicando em detalhes para a menina aquilo que estava fazendo, sem esperar por resposta. Mesmo assim, o garoto estava feliz com a atenção que a menina lhe dispensava, até anuindo ocasionalmente. Verdade seja dita, aquilo era mais do que ele esperava, e aquela simples atividade e companheirismo deu a ele os mais felizes momentos de sua vida até então. Ele sabia que se lembraria daquela tarde por muito tempo como um presente especial.

Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo eles passaram daquele jeito, horas com certeza, quando ele notou que o sol aproximava-se do horizonte, sinal seguro de que sua tia logo iria querer voltar para casa para começar a preparar o jantar. Vendo que seu tempo chegava ao fim, Harry resolveu tentar uma interação mais direta com a menina. Mudando de lado em relação a ela, ele pegou a pequena mãozinha da menina dando-lhe o palito e, suavemente, guiou a mão dela através de um desenho simples, ainda o tempo todo falando enquanto desenhavam: "... o outro olho... agora a boca..." Para sua felicidade, a excitação da menina era visível, e seu coração quase saltou quando, terminado o desenho, ela virou-se para ele e apresentou-lhe o mais lindo sorriso que ele já vira, os olhinhos da menina brilhando de felicidade.

Harry porém teve pouco tempo para saborear seu sucesso, já que sua tia estava preparando-se para o retorno para casa. De qualquer modo, duas outras surpresas foram adicionadas à suas razões para estar feliz. Quando ele se levantou, a menina também ficou em pé e deu-lhe o primeiro abraço de sua vida, enquanto que a mãe dela gentilmente brincou com seu cabelo enquanto murmurando-lhe um 'obrigado' antes de partir com a filha. O menino sentia-se tão privilegiado pela maravilhosa tarde que a companhia delas lhe proporcionara que ele estava certo de que deveria ter sido ele a agradecer.

-o0o-

No dia seguinte Harry ficou triste ao chegar ao parquinho e não ver a menina em seu lugar habitual, mas aquilo só durou alguns minutos. Logo ele viu a pequena marchando em sua direção, puxando a mãe pela mão. Sem hesitar, a menina sentou-se próxima a ele, olhos brilhando e um grande sorriso em sua carinha fofa. Harry sorriu de volta e, exibindo o palito, perguntou: "Quer desenhar comigo?" ao que a menina avidamente concordou. Um sorriso trocado com a mãe garantiu ao garoto que ele era bem-vindo em brincar com a filha.

Harry teve outra maravilhosa tarde que nem os olhares furiosos de sua tia e primo conseguiram estragar. Melhor ainda, entre sorvetes e guloseimas que a mãe da menina gentilmente adquiria para os dois, o menino sentiu, pela primeira vez em sua memória, o que era estar saciado. Harry não só recebeu tudo o que a menina ganhava, como frequentemente auxiliava a garotinha a terminar o dela, já que meia porção normalmente bastava para ela.

Sem deixar o menino perceber, a mãe da menina estava notando várias e grandes diferenças entre ele e seu primo. Um tinha tudo, o outro nada, fosse comida, carinho, cuidados, brinquedos, roupas... Quando sua filha começou por si mesma um desenho, ela aproveitou para conversar com o tímido garoto.

"Desculpe por não termos conversado antes, eu odiaria interrompê-los enquanto vocês estavam tão concentrados. Meu nome é Iekaterina, ou Katherine, mas costumo ser chamada de Bete, graças à essa pequenina que se chama Elisabete, ou Lisa como ela prefere."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora. Espero que não se importe de eu brincar com Lisa."

"Oh, claro que não. Eu até agradeço-lhe por isso; ela tem estado tão só..."

"Se não se importa em explicar, por que chamam você de Bete?"

"Bom, veja bem, quando eu estava ensinando a Lisa o nome dela, eu perguntei se ela preferiria abreviar para Lisa ou Bete. Ela então pensou um pouco e respondeu 'Eu Lisa, você Bete'. E é isso, eu me tornei Bete desde então. Mas eu ainda não seu o seu nome."

"Bem, em casa costumam me chamar..." começou o garoto, mas foi interrompido por sua tia.

"É Harry" respondeu ela do banco onde estava, e o olhar de surpresa do menino deixava claro que aquela era a primeira vez que ele escutava o próprio nome. 'Muito estranho' pensou Bete.

Lisa, que estava tão próxima e ouviu a estória, olhou para eles e sorriu satisfeita com sua escolha de nome para sua mãe. Infelizmente, a tia de Harry estava também por perto, tornando difícil para Bete conversar com Harry sobre sua vida doméstica sem ela ouvir, de modo que Bete preferiu direcionar a conversa para outro rumo. Ela tinha notado que o menino estava curioso pelo quão calada sua filha era, mas parecia estar com vergonha de mencionar o fato. Bete então decidiu que ele merecia algumas respostas.

"Lisa é uma garota esperta, Harry. Se ela não fala muito, é porque o inglês é uma língua nova para ela. Nós chegamos da Rússia há pouco tempo, e ela vai precisar de mais algum tempo para se ajustar a todas as mudanças e à nova língua. Não deixe esse jeitinho quieto dela enganá-lo, normalmente ela é bem desenvolta. Ela só está um pouco encabulada por ainda não conhecer o suficiente para conversar."

Aquilo foi seguido pela menina em questão protestando com um longo "Mãe!", mas agora sabendo a razão do silêncio dela, Harry dobrou seus esforços em conversar com ela, tanto sobre o que iam desenhando como sobre qualquer outra coisa que tomasse suas atenções. Logo eles iniciaram uma brincadeira, com Lisa apontando para algo ou fazendo uma mímica, e Harry dizendo a palavra correspondente em inglês que a menina então repetia, enquanto o garoto corrigia a pronúncia dela quando necessário.

Normalmente Bete preocupava-se com sua dieta e a da filha, mas hoje ela mais uma vez comprou um bocado de guloseimas para ambas as crianças, apenas para checar o quão faminto o garoto era mantido pelos seus familiares. E o que ela descobriu deixou-a triste e brava. Seu pequeno experimento confirmara que o garoto estava recebendo abuso dos familiares, e agora sua mente cientificamente treinada tentava entender por que um garoto tão gentil e bem-educado era tratado tão mal, e por membros de sua própria família, e buscava uma forma de como ajudar o garoto a por um fim àquela situação.

Bete certamente teria evitado conduzir seu pequeno experimento se soubesse o quanto ele custaria ao pequeno Harry. Petúnia, tão logo eles retornaram ao número 4 da rua dos Alfaneiros, pegou-o por uma orelha, gritando com ele por sua falta de educação em aceitar comida de estranhos, e por não oferecer nada a seu primo, e milhares de outras coisas que ela considerava ofensas sérias, mas que o menino tinha dificuldade em entender por que seriam consideradas erradas. Para 'pensar sobre seus erros' ele foi trancado no armário sob as escadas com a pior ameaça de todas, de que se ele não melhorasse seu comportamento, seria proibido de retornar ao parquinho.

-o0o-

Aquela noite tinha tudo para ser uma das piores na curta vida do garoto, mas uma surpresa logo ocorreria que mudaria sua vida para sempre, apenas porque ele havia sido gentil com uma garotinha de cachinhos loiros encaracolados.

Com sua barriga cheia e o tédio de não ter nada para fazer, Harry logo caia no sono. No meio de seus sonhos uma voz infantil o acordou, perguntando "Quer brincar?". O menino lentamente abriu seus olhos e procurou a origem daquela voz, encontrando o rosto de Lisa a poucos centímetros do seu, bem visível mesmo ele estando sem seus óculos.

"Lisa? Como você entrou aqui?" ele perguntou à garota enquanto terminava de despertar. Embora ele logo reconhecesse o interior do armário sob as escadas, tão acostumado ele estava àquele pequeno espaço, a situação em que ele se achou era inteiramente nova e assustadora. Se não fosse pela presença da menina a seu lado, abertamente rindo de seu desconforto, evitando que ele entrasse em pânico, dando-lhe indicação de que não havia perigo eminente, ele estaria certamente aterrorizado.

O que chamou sua atenção de pronto foi que seu corpo estava flutuando acima do chão. Em seguida ele percebeu o aspecto translúcido e imaterial de seu corpo e do de Lisa. Então ele se deu conta de que ambos estavam nus, mas ele logo esqueceu isso ao ver, logo abaixo dele, um 'outro' ele calmamente dormindo sobre o colchonete, este sim com uma aparência normal de um corpo constituído de carne e ossos.

"Primeira vez?" perguntou Lisa, tirando o rapaz do estupor em que ele havia caído.

O rapaz concordou com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto tentava compreender aquela estranha situação. 'Por que é sempre comigo que essas coisas estranhas têm que acontecer?' foi seu primeiro pensamento. Então outra ideia cruzou sua mente, e ele tinha que saber imediatamente: "Nós morremos?"

Daquele momento em diante o que se seguiu foi a mais fantástica, exultante, excitante, maravilhosa, emocionante noite que ele jamais tivera, ou que ele jamais teria, ele pensou. Era um verdadeiro divisor de águas em sua vida, algo que para sempre marcaria sua vida como um antes e depois daquela experiência. Foram tantas descobertas surpreendentes em tão pouco tempo que mudaram sua vida de tal forma que ele se sentiu como se estivesse realmente acordado pela primeira vez, tudo o que ele vivera antes um sonho triste e cinza a ser esquecido.

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte ele estava tão sobrecarregado de novas experiências que ele precisava assimilar que ele ficou feliz que sua tia não se importou em libertá-lo para o café da manhã. Ele realmente precisava de tempo para colocar alguma ordem na confusão que reinava em sua mente. E a primeira coisa que ele fez foi um resumo de todas as descobertas da noite.

Harry decidiu começar pela própria Lisa. Ele estava realmente feliz de descobrir quão inteligente e falante sua pequena amiga era. Ele tinha ficado preocupado e triste ao ouvir sua tia Petúnia falando com malícia que o comportamento e silêncio da menina eram provas de que ela era mentalmente deficiente, e como somente alguém igualmente mentalmente deficiente como Harry poderia se relacionar bem com ela. Aquilo, como tudo o mais que saia da boca dos Dursleys, era apenas mais uma mentira, fruto de preconceito, ignorância e pura maldade deles contra todas as outras pessoas. Para a família com que ele vivia Harry logo descobrira que ninguém além deles e Guida, a versão ligeiramente feminina de Valter Dursley, tinham qualquer valor.

Pelo que ele descobriu de Lisa, a garota sempre entrava naquele estado quando adormecia, era algo natural para ela. Naquele estado imaterial Lisa descobrira que ela estava imune a qualquer dor ou perigo e, sabendo disso, ela era muito mais ativa e energética daquele modo do que quando acordada. Era simplesmente uma questão de sentir-se segura. Mesmo sendo invisível para as outras pessoas, Lisa logo começara a pesquisar lugares distantes onde as crianças estavam ativas e brincando enquanto ela dormia. Ela gostava da proximidade de outras crianças, e de passar o tempo entre elas como se ela realmente estivesse lá e participando dos jogos e brincadeiras, mesmo não podendo ser vista, ouvida ou sentida pelas outras crianças.

Uma coisa que auxiliara Lisa enormemente é que, naquele estado, ela conseguia compreender o que outras pessoas diziam ou pensavam, qualquer que fosse a linguagem nativa delas. Sem um corpo, ela não podia realmente ouvir o que era dito, mas aquele era um tipo de estado mental próximo de pensamentos e emoções, de modo que ela estava sempre consciente dos pensamentos e emoções a seu redor, e não apenas em relação a seres humanos, mas também com relação aos animais mais evoluídos. Por outro lado, como Lisa permanecia tão quieta perto das outras pessoas naquele estado, ela acabara acostumando-se a estar quieta sempre, algo que Harry tencionava mudar para o bem dela.

Durante o tempo que passaram juntos algo muito especial ocorreu, que era uma novidade mesmo para a experiente Lisa. Enquanto eles estavam fazendo piruetas e acrobacias aéreas por pura diversão, acidentalmente seus 'corpos' acabaram ocupando a mesma posição, sobrepostos. O que então aconteceu é que cada um ficou totalmente exposto ao outro; suas memórias, pensamentos, emoções, tudo que os definia como indivíduos ficou completamente ao alcance do outro, mesmo os mais guardados segredos. Harry experimentou a completa experiência do que 'ser Lisa' significava, e foi fantástico, mas também assustador e incrivelmente íntimo. E a vergonha que sentiu ao perceber que Lisa tivera acesso a todas as suas memórias! Ela descobrira todos os seus temores, medos, faltas, os castigos que os Dursleys infligiam a ele, tudo! Mas, para sua surpresa, nem por um momento a menina o julgou culpado. Não, ela colocou toda a culpa em seus parentes! Aquela era uma sensação incrível, a garota o absolvendo de tudo o que seus parentes condenavam como sendo suas faltas ajudou-o a absolver-se a si mesmo e colocar a culpa onde ela de fato estava. Aquele momento único lavara anos de insegurança e abuso que ele tinha sofrido sob os 'cuidados' de sua família.

Harry ficara impressionado com a quantidade de conhecimentos geográficos, étnicos e sociais que sua pequena amiga acumulara em tais viagens, não que ele conhecesse muito bem aqueles termos. Mas a quantidade de lugares que ela havia conhecido, a quantidade de pessoas que ela observara em todo tipo de atividades, trabalhando ou festejando, praticando crimes ou rituais sagrados; as diferenças físicas entre eles, suas diferentes vestimentas, hábitos, costumes, tradições, habitações, ferramentas... tudo ela havia absorvido, sem críticas ou preconceitos, como a resposta particular daquelas pessoas aos problemas, alegrias e dificuldade de estar vivo. Ela até era capaz de prever como certas pessoas se comportariam em certas situações, e também era muitas vezes capaz de explicar, ao surpreso menino, as razões para o que quer que aquelas pessoas estivessem fazendo.

Outra grande fonte de felicidade para Harry era a total liberdade de movimento que eles possuíam como 'fantasmas vivos'. Ele era capaz e voar sem qualquer equipamento ou suporte a velocidades incríveis, fazendo o mais arriscado balé aéreo imaginável, e tudo sem riscos de ferir-se. Os dois passaram horas apenas brincando de pega-pega ou siga-o-chefe enquanto faziam piruetas e acrobacias não só nos céus, mas também no fundo do mar e mesmo mergulhando através de objetos sólidos. No início ele havia temido acabar se perdendo, mas Lisa logo lhe explicou como rapidamente voltar para junto dela, ou para qualquer lugar que ele conhecesse, simplesmente querendo estar lá.

A total ausência de inércia permitia que eles acelerassem instantaneamente sem enjoarem-se e sem sofrer o efeito de múltiplas gravidades a que pilotos de jatos e astronautas eram submetidos em suas máquinas voadoras. Era perfeito: não precisavam respirar, não se cansavam, seus músculos não doíam, não sentiam frio ou calor, nenhuma pressão nos ouvidos com o movimento, nenhum risco de machucarem-se em colisões.

Após algum tempo apenas se acostumando àquele novo estado, brincando ao redor da casa de sua família, Harry foi guiado por Lisa para uma viagem pelos locais favoritos dela, ao redor de todo o planeta. O Grand Canyon e as cataratas do Niágara; as ilhas do Caribe, com um maravilhoso mar azul e as praias de areia tão branca; a floresta Amazônica; os icebergs da Antártida; as savanas africanas com tantos grandes animais; as pirâmides do Egito; as luzes e a vida noturna de Paris; a Grande Muralha da China e a incrível vida animal na Austrália, Nova Zelândia e Nova Guiné foram apenas parte do que eles viram durante a noite, em rápida sucessão. Nada melhor para duas crianças curiosas e aventureiras que ter a habilidade de viajar instantaneamente e sem riscos para onde quer que eles queiram ir! Aquilo tudo era tão maravilhoso que Harry ficou preocupado se haveria algum preço oculto a pagar mais tarde por tão fantástica habilidade.

Quando Petúnia finalmente veio libertá-lo de sua prisão no armário, o almoço já estava sobre a mesa. Tão logo ele saiu do armário, sua tia começou a dizer-lhe exatamente o que esperava dele. Infelizmente, ela queria Harry longe da menina e de sua mãe, sem conversas com elas, e sem aceitar nada que lhe oferecessem. Ele pensou em desistir de acompanhar Duda e Petúnia ao parquinho para evitar qualquer conflito, mas a vontade de ver Lisa novamente era forte demais. E Duda, aquele porco gigante! Todo o tempo atrás de sua mãe, para não ser visto por ela, fazendo faces e tirando sarro do sofrimento de Harry, como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo! Harry estava se preparando emocionalmente para um dia muito, muito difícil.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Um outro tipo de Magia**

Como sempre, chegando ao parquinho Harry foi direto à caixa de areia, furtivamente olhando ao redor por Lisa. Ele estava muito preocupado com o que poderia acontecer naquela tarde, entre sua experiência noturna com a menina, os avisos de sua tia e o sorriso maldoso na face do primo. Para tornar as coisas piores, sua tia decidira sentar-se próximo a ele dessa vez, e Duda, ao invés de correr para os balanços, preferiu ficar por perto, querendo ver como os acontecimentos iriam se desenrolar. Que ele estivesse carregando um taco de críquete não era bom sinal. Não vendo sua amiga por perto, Harry começou a aplainar a areia, preparando-a para seus desenhos.

Foram uns dez minutos depois que Harry ouviu a voz de Lisa chamando por ele. Virando-se, ele viu sua amiguinha soltar a mão da mãe para correr em sua direção, lançando um sorriso feliz para ele. O que mais Harry viu foi seu primo, atrás da grande árvore no caminho, ainda com o taco de críquete, pronto a atacar a pequenina. Raiva como ele nunca sentiu antes tomou conta do garoto de revoltos cabelos negros, e ele sentiu o grito "Não!" escapar de sua boca sem ao menos pensar em soltá-lo. Foi então que o inferno caiu sobre eles, em uma sequência de fatos quase simultâneos.

Duda saiu de seu esconderijo com um grito de guerra, apenas para ser violentamente atirado de volta contra a árvore, o taco escapando de suas mãos e machucando seu nariz. Lisa, surpreendida pela súbita aparição do garoto, tropeçou em uma raiz da mesma árvore mas, ao invés de cair sobre o terreno pedregoso, voou gentilmente para os braços de Harry. Petúnia, chocada com o ferimento do filho e a demonstração pública da anormalidade de seu abominável sobrinho, ficou em pé, mas indecisa entre socorrer o filho ou assassinar o sobrinho. Finalmente tomando sua decisão, o grito que Petúnia deu, "SEU ANORMAL ESTÚPIDO!", congelou as crianças, sendo logo seguido por uma torrente de outros insultos.

"Você machucou meu amado Dudinha, seu demônio! Você vai pagar por isso, aberração! Eu farei você sofrer anos e anos por isso!" gritava Petúnia enquanto contornava o banco para chegar ao assustado menino, até que seu caminho foi subitamente bloqueado.

"Pare aí mesmo!" disse Bete. Ela tinha algo em suas mãos, mas estava tentando esconder o que quer que fosse com a bolsa. "Sente-se no banco, agora!" ela ordenou Petúnia que, para a surpresa de Harry, obedeceu prontamente.

Petúnia estava aterrorizada, Harry podia ver de onde estava, ainda abraçado à preciosa garota. Ele também viu o suficiente para reconhecer que Bete tinha consigo uma pequena pistola automática, apontada discretamente para sua tia, que choramingava "Meu filhinho! Meu filhinho precisa de ajuda!"

Bete não estava muito paciente. "Ele vai sobreviver... se você cooperar. De qualquer modo, apenas um instante atrás você estava mais interessada em estrangular Harry do que socorrer seu filho. Agora desembucha! Eu quero saber tudo sobre aquele menino e a forma criminosa como você o trata!"

Harry estava tão entretido pela reação de Bete que a voz de Lisa veio como uma surpresa para ele.

"Desculpa! Por favor, me perdoa. Eu contei para mamãe..."

Após isso Harry teve dificuldades em compreender o que a menina dizia. Ela o abraçava tão forte, com sua carinha pressionada contra seu peito, mas ele percebeu que ela tentava convencê-lo de que ela queria o bem dele, e queria ajudar, enquanto continuava a desculpar-se por haver contado à mãe sobre como ele era tratado em casa. Harry estava tão assustado com o que ocorria que ele optou por tomar a abordagem pragmática de 'esperar e ver o que acontecia', não que ele soubesse algo sobre pragmatismo, apenas que era o mais simples a fazer. Com um último olhar ao banco onde as duas mulheres faziam uma sessão de perguntas e respostas, ele calmamente ajustou Lisa a seu lado e começou a traçar um desenho.

"Bom, parece que elas vão demorar. Vamos desenhar aquele lindo templo chinês que você me mostrou ontem, tá?"

Duda, convencido de que sua mãe não o ajudaria agora e não o queria aproximando-se, parou de chorar e finalmente foi até os balanços. Harry e Lisa simplesmente aproveitaram ao máximo o tempo que puderam ficar juntos, evitando olhar muito para as duas mulheres que estavam concentradas em uma conversa sussurrada, para não serem ouvidas pelas crianças. No entanto, Harry notou que Bete agora tinha no colo um caderninho de anotações que preenchia rapidamente com o que Petúnia lhe contava. Ele estava curioso para saber o que tanto elas conversavam, mas não o suficiente para interromper.

-o0o-

O sol já se punha quando Bete finalmente aproximou-se do pequeno casal. Harry olhou preocupado à sua volta procurando pela tia, e viu que ela se afastava conduzindo Duda rua abaixo.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Começando por hoje, você estará vivendo conosco" disse Bete com um sorriso.

"Mesmo? Eu não preciso mais morar com eles?" perguntou o menino com tamanha esperança em seus olhos que Bete quase começou a chorar.

"Harry é herói, mamãe" interveio Lisa, com um grande sorrido. "Ele me salvou!"

"Sim, Lisa, Harry é um verdadeiro herói! Ele salvou a indefesa princesa e puniu o menino malvado com seus superpoderes!" Bete respondeu à filha, fazendo o pobre menino corar como um tomate. "Mas precisamos ir. Precisamos mostrar a Harry seu novo lar, não acha?"

"Oba!" disse Lisa, antes de tentar "Harry é família, então regras da família, certo?"

Harry não entendeu aquilo, e olhou para Bete, que considerou o pedido da menina por algum tempo até responder com um ambíguo "Vamos ver, querida".

Harry não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Era um velho sonho tornando-se realidade. "Minha tia me deixou ir mesmo? É tão... incrível! Ela sempre me falou que ninguém mais iria quere um garoto como eu por perto..."

"Oh, sua tia acabou por concordar com muitas coisas, Harry, coisas que podem ser muito boas para você. Precisamos apenas ver se você também concorda com elas. Se sim, você poderá morar conosco de agora em diante. Eu vou explicar tudo para você e você terá algum tempo para pensar antes de fazer sua decisão."

A expressão de Harry mostrava claramente seu deslumbramento. Ele poderia decidir o que fazer? Bete iria perguntar a ele o que ele preferia e agir de acordo? Poxa, seria a primeira vez que sua opinião importaria em algo. Ninguém nunca perguntara sua opinião sobre nada, e ele era sempre punido se reclamasse.

Os três fizeram um alegre retorno ao lar, Lisa ainda brincando de 'nome' com Harry, apontando para coisas à sua volta para ouvir o menino dizer o nome delas. Bete estava admirada do que três tardes com Harry havia feito por sua filha. Logo Lisa mudava a brincadeira, ela agora apontava para algo e já dizia o nome da coisa, deixando que Harry corrigisse seus cada vez mais raros erros, ou adicionasse algum comentário, principalmente adicionando algum adjetivo, como cor ou tamanho. Seu 'poste mijado' fez as duas rirem, ao que ele adicionou timidamente "Mas é verdade! Todos os cachorros daqui usam ele!"

-o0o-

Chegando em casa, Bete pediu a Lisa que mostrasse os cômodos a Harry e depois voltasse com ele para a sala de estar, onde ela prepararia alguma comida leve para eles. Ela rapidamente descascou e picou algumas frutas, mergulhando tudo no suco de algumas laranjas, e cobrindo tudo com chantilly. Hoje, algo mais saudável, ela pensou, lembrando com alguma preocupação a quantidade de guloseimas que tinha servido às crianças recentemente. As crianças ainda não haviam voltado quando ela terminou os preparativos, de modo que Bete saiu à caça, encontrando as crianças no quarto de Lisa, onde ela estava apresentando cada um de seus brinquedos ao menino.

Bete, decidindo que aquele era um local tão bom quanto qualquer outro, colocou a bandeja no chão e sentou de pernas cruzadas, começando a servir as crianças. Uma vez que eles estavam saciados, era a hora de conversarem. Se ela apenas soubesse por onde começar... ou talvez...

"Harry, você certamente notou como sua tia trata você e seu primo de forma tão diferente, não notou?"

A resposta foi imediata, embora não verbal. A postura do menino tornou-se rígida, seu semblante sério, seus olhos perderam o brilho e ficaram mais escuros, com um misto de tristeza e raiva claramente exibidos. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, como se pronto para lutar. Seus lábios estavam pressionados deixando apenas uma linha visível. As mudanças eram fascinantes, mas de uma forma triste e trágica, e inaceitável que ocorresse em uma criança tão jovem e gentil. Hora de mudar o estilo.

"Harry, como Lisa conseguiu flutuar até você daquele jeito?"

Medo. A mudança foi instantânea. O menino estava com medo de ser rejeitado por ser diferente.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu sei o que você fez, é maravilhoso que você possa fazê-lo e eu estou agradecida de que você tenha ajudado Lisa. Você não precisa esconder esse poder nem ficar envergonhado por possuí-lo aqui conosco, mas sua tia também sabe o que isso é, e ela odeia isso, e odeia você por poder fazer isso."

"Ela sabe? Claro que sabe. Eles sempre me chamaram de anormal sempre que algo diferente acontecia. Mas ela nunca me disse... Se ela sabia, por que não me disse nada? Eles podiam ter me ajudado... Eles me odeiam..."

Bete colocou Harry no colo e deixou que ele chorasse até que a maior parte de sua dor tinha saído de seu sistema. Lisa aproximou-se e estava massageando as costas do menino, dizendo a ele que tudo iria melhorar. Finalmente ele enxugou suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa e olhou Bete nos olhos.

"Você não se importa? Quero dizer, que eu seja diferente e tudo mais?"

"Não, Harry, nós não nos importamos" Bete respondeu olhando para Lisa, que rapidamente anuiu com a cabeça em confirmação. "Se você quiser, podemos ajudar você a entender melhor tudo isso, ajudar você a aprender a usar esse dom, e como controla-lo."

O menino pensou por alguns instantes antes de concordar e perguntar: "Mas... o que é isso? Por que eu sou diferente? Você sabe?"

Com Harry sentado na coxa esquerda de Bete, Lisa moveu-se e sentou-se do outro lado, de onde ela pegou a mão mais próxima do menino e segurou entre as suas, enquanto sua mãe respondia ao garoto.

"Eu só descobri hoje, conversando com sua tia. Parece que magia realmente existe, mas só uma pequena parte da população é capaz de usá-la. Sua tia me disse que há cerca de 5.000 magos e bruxas na Grã-Bretanha. Isto significa que apenas um em cada 10.000 pessoas é capaz de magia. Você é um deles, Harry, e é fácil saber por que. Ambos os seus pais também eram mágicos. Sua tia sabia sobre magia desde que sua mãe recebeu uma carta convidando-a para uma escola de magia para desenvolver suas habilidades, quando ela fez onze anos. Parece que há uma única escola aqui na ilha que ensina como desenvolver esses poderes."

"Mas... minha mãe, tia Petúnia odiava ela também?" perguntou o menino.

"Sim, eu acho que sim. Parece que sua tia ficou com muito ciúme de sua mãe por ela ser mágica e sua tia não. Harry, eu sei que ela é sua tia, mas Petúnia é uma mulher cruel e perversa. Ela tentou satisfazer as próprias frustrações abusando de você, como punição à sua mãe. Eu sinto muito, realmente, eu detesto falar mal de qualquer pessoa, mas sua tia, o que ela fez a você é a coisa mais odiosa que eu jamais vi feita contra uma criança inocente. Eu realmente espero que você nos deixe adotá-lo, você merece tanto um lugar melhor para viver..."

"Você... Vocês duas... uma mãe e uma irmã? Eu posso... ?" o garoto caiu em lágrimas novamente, mas ao menos dessa vez eram lágrimas de felicidade.

"Sim! Sim! Harry... aqui!" Lisa estava realmente excitada com a notícia.

"E... eles?" perguntou o garoto, ainda incerto se seus parentes aceitariam a troca.

"Eles nunca preencheram completamente os documentos de sua adoção, Harry. Amanhã eu irei telefonar para uma amiga minha que é advogada, e ela iniciará o processo. Sua tia concordou em passar sua custódia para mim, ela até ficou contente em ouvir que eu queria adotá-lo e mudar para longe daqui."

"Mudar? Não é muito trabalho? Precisamos mesmo?" perguntou Harry, receoso de estar dando muito trabalho a Bete.

"Nós conversaremos melhor sobre isso depois, Harry, mas eu penso que será muito melhor para todos se ficarmos distante de seus parentes." Bete optou por esconder, apenas por enquanto, a razão real de mudarem-se rápido para longe. Petúnia tinha contado a ela que o mundo mágico estava longe de ser uma sociedade ideal, como eles haviam abandonado o menino à porta deles durante a noite após sua irmã e cunhado terem sido assassinados, e a carta que haviam deixado com o menino 'pedindo' que eles cuidassem do garoto até sua maioridade. Se ela tinha entendido bem, havia algumas ameaças sutis na carta. Melhor conhecer mais sobre esse pessoal mágico antes de aceitar qualquer forma de contato com eles.

"O que eu preciso fazer para ficar aqui? Como eu posso merecer isso?" perguntou o preocupado menino a Bete.

Apertando seu abraço no garoto, Bete tentou colocar um fim a seus temores.

"Harry, você não faz ideia de quão especial você é! Você é tão gentil e paciente! Meninos costumam ser muito agitados, com pouca ou nenhuma paciência com garotas, algumas vezes até sendo um pouco violentos com elas, talvez pelo excesso de energia e por não compreenderem as diferenças. Mas o jeito como você conquistou o coração de Lisa como um amigo especial é impressionante. Você não precisa fazer nada de especial para poder viver aqui. Apenas continue sendo você mesmo, e deixe todos os problemas comigo. Apenas seja um bom amigo para Lisa e você terá minha eterna gratidão."

"Eu posso ajudar a cuidar da casa! Eu sou bom em limpar coisas. E assim que eu crescer um pouco mais, eu posso ajudar na cozinha fazendo refeições ou limpando a louça, e com a roupa, lavando e passando, e... tudo mais. Eu não quero ser um peso morto, eu posso ajudar! Eu só preciso aprender como..."

"Harry! Você não vai ser um escravo nessa casa! Eu aceitarei alguma ajuda, de ambos vocês, mas apenas pequenas coisas, como manter suas próprias coisas fora do caminho quando não estiverem sendo usadas." Bete protestou, piscando para Lisa, que aparentemente não era uma criança muito organizada. "Certo, senhorita eu-não-tenho-tempo-para-isso? Harry, você pode experimentar como é viver conosco por alguns dias antes de decidir se realmente quer ser adotado por nós..."

"Oh, nem há o que decidir, Bete. Se vocês me aceitarem, eu prefiro nunca mais voltar para os Dursleys. Eu adorei a casa, e você e Lisa também. Por favor?"

"Ótimo, está decidido então! Vocês dois tomem um banho e depois brinquem um pouco por aqui. Eu vou telefonar minha amiga e preparar o jantar. Nós vamos precisar achar um lugar para Harry dormir..."

"Harry aqui!" interrompeu Lisa, colocando-se em pé e apontando para a cama dela.

"Aquela é sua, Lisa. Eu tenho certeza que Harry..." começou Bete antes que Lisa a cortasse novamente.

"Harry aqui!" e, dessa vez, para reforçar sua decisão, a garotinha pisou firme no chão e cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

Intrigada pela engraçadinha, mas inesperada, reação da filha, que usualmente era muito bem comportada, Bete decidiu forçar um pouco mais, só por brincadeira.

"Certo, mas se Harry dormir aqui, onde você vai dormir então?"

"Harry e Lisa aqui!" disse a menina, dessa vez fazendo um bico e enchendo as bochechas para completar a pose de indignação.

Ainda brincando, e já prevendo a reação do menino, Bete perguntou para ele "O que você acha, Harry, acha que vocês dois conseguem dormir bem em uma caminha tão pequena?"

"Ah, eu não quero incomodar. Eu posso..."

"Não, Harry! Aqui comigo, por favor!" Lisa disse dando a Harry um abraço apertado e mostrando a ele seu melhor par de olhinhos pidões. Não havia meio de um garoto tão gentil resistir àquele assalto emocional, pensou Bete, e imediatamente o garoto rendeu-se.

"Se sua mãe não se importar..."

"Tudo bem por hoje, amanhã nós pensamos melhor..." disse Bete rindo da cena que sua filha fizera. "Eu tenho um importante telefonema para fazer agora, e retorno depois com algum chocolate quente para vocês, antes de coloca-los na cama. Agora mexam-se!"

Bete saiu para fazer sua ligação, enquanto Lisa pegou a mão de Harry e guiou-o até o banheiro. A princípio Harry estava um pouco apreensivo em tirar suas roupas na presença de outra pessoa, e uma pequena garota por cima! Tomar conta de si mesmo no banheiro foi uma das primeiras coisas que sua tia o fez aprender, e agora que o menino pensava nisso, a expressão na face dela durante essas vezes era claro sinal do quão ela gostava de estar em sua presença. Mas Lisa agia com tal naturalidade que, quando Bete retornou para ver como eles iam indo, eles estavam lavando um ao outro em turnos, e realmente se divertindo muito! A mesma brincadeira continuou enquanto se secavam, cada um ajudando o outro a secar uma parte em turnos, e rindo com as cócegas que provocam no outro com as toalhas. O fato de suas aventuras como 'fantasmas' não incluírem roupas ajudou o garoto a enfrentar a situação sem problemas.

Após o banho, Harry finalmente descobriu o que as 'regras da família' mencionadas no caminho para casa significavam. Desde que Lisa era um bebe ela nunca gostara de usar mais roupas que o estritamente necessário, sempre reclamando que as roupas irritavam e coçavam. Bete foi incapaz de encontrar uma razão racional para obrigar a filha a usar roupas dentro de casa, então elas acabaram concordando que roupas seriam opcionais se apenas a família estivesse em casa. E agora eles haviam acabado de concordar que Harry seria parte da família também, então... Bete estava certa que poderia esperar outros vinte anos antes de ver sua filha indo para a cama nua com um menino. Ela realmente esperava ser capaz de pensar melhor em uma próxima vez, caso precisassem tomar outras decisões com possíveis consequências de longo prazo, e qualquer nova 'regra da família' que eles viessem a propor seria bem examinada antes de aceita! Mas como intervir agora? Eles formavam um casalzinho tão ingênuo e engraçadinho!

Deixando as crianças, Bete dirigiu-se para a sala de estar onde se sentou com uma dose de Buchanan's Red Seal. Ela primeiro pensou em todas as mudanças que precisaria fazer em sua vida devido ao garoto, mas sem jamais duvidar de que elas valiam o esforço. Primeiro, a felicidade de sua filha com o novo amigo era incrível, e por si só já justificava todo o sacrifício. A possibilidade de ajudar uma criança tão boa escapar de um ambiente abusivo causava tal sensação de contentamento por estar fazendo o bem! E por fim, mágica! Apenas saber que ela era real era emocionante! A mente dela perdeu-se em todas as possibilidades que aquele estranho poder abria por umas boas duas horas. Ela não podia esperar para iniciar algumas experiências!

Enquanto ela se despia e preparava-se para ir para a cama, uma última questão surgiu na mente de Bete. Por que damos tanta importância a roupas?


	3. Capítulo 3

**C** **apítulo 3 – Uma nova vida**

Na manhã seguinte Bete teve a feliz surpresa de acordar ao som de risadas. Curiosa, ela dirigiu-se silenciosamente para o quarto de Lisa, perguntando a si mesma se não seria melhor simplesmente render-se e chamá-lo de 'quarto das crianças', já que ela não esperava qualquer sucesso em separar aqueles dois por mais que uns poucos minutos a cada vez. O que ela encontrou foi os dois revezando em fazer cócegas ao outro a cada poucos segundos, seguidos por um minuto de irrestrita risada antes de reiniciar o ciclo. Como aqueles dois conseguiam compartilhar tudo com tamanha alegria e amizade? E a diferença de gênero e idade? Como eles podiam ignorá-la tão naturalmente?

Após o desjejum, Bete deixou as crianças brincando enquanto ela iniciava o planejamento dos próximos passos. As revelações de Petúnia haviam deixado Bete preocupada acerca das pessoas mágicas e seus métodos: nenhum respeito pelos não-mágicos, alterando suas memórias, ignorando suas vontades e direitos, vivendo vidas separadas das pessoas normais com feitiços capazes de matar ou causar extrema dor, e mesmo um capaz de obrigar uma pessoa a fazer a vontade de outra, mesmo contra sua própria vontade ou princípios... Muito poder nas mãos daquelas pessoas!

Ao menos até que o menino atingisse seu décimo-primeiro aniversário, nenhum método mágico de localização funcionaria sobre ele. Parece que o velho que o colocou à porta de Petúnia havia protegido o garoto de ser encontrado magicamente. Isto seria muito útil para Bete.

Sobre onde morar ela logo teve uma ideia brilhante, e um telefonema para uma antiga colega de classe, Ana, resolveu tudo. Ana havia herdado algumas propriedades da avó algum tempo atrás, e agora, após uma merecida reforma, estava tentando alugar os imóveis. Ela concordou em alugar uma pequena casa para Bete em Edimburgo, próximo à faculdade onde ambas estudaram, sem um contrato registrado, de forma que Bete ficaria anônima. Ana sequer queria aceitar o pagamento adiantado que Bete insistiu para ela pegar, e nunca perguntou o porquê da necessidade de anonimato. Bete havia inventado toda uma estória para explicar a necessidade, mas foi desnecessário.

Agora, quanto à adoção, Helena, a advogada, viria visita-los naquela tarde, e Bete já tinha ideias sobre como apresentar o seu caso. Nenhum documento foi entregue com Harry à Petúnia, e Petúnia nunca tentou encontrar ou emitir algum. Havia a chance de poderem dar ao menino um nome diferente do 'Harry Potter' que Petúnia havia dito a Bete ser o nome dele e famoso no mundo mágico. Se ela conseguisse convencer o garoto e Helena a usarem um nome diferente... ela tinha consigo seus documentos russos originais como Iekaterina Mishkova Zurkhof e também seu certificado de casamento como Katherine Z. Smith. Se ela pudesse usar um deles na adoção e o outro para viver no dia-a-dia, sua identidade estaria protegida mesmo que o pessoal mágico tentasse encontrá-la através dos papéis de adoção e Petúnia. Bom, havia a vontade do garoto a considerar... se ela conseguisse adotá-lo como Harry Potter mas emitir seus documentos como algum-outro-nome Zurkhof, seria perfeito!

-o0o-

Bete checou novamente as crianças, e novamente saiu espantada com o comportamento delas. Elas estavam construindo com as peças do Lego de Lisa. Ela realmente precisava parar de pensar em 'coisas de Lisa'. Estava claro pela forma como eles brincavam, cada um colocando uma peça alternadamente, que aqueles dois compartilhariam tudo sem nenhum ciúme. Bete os interrompeu por alguns minutos para contar a eles sobre Edimburgo e checar Harry sobre a troca de nome. Eles receberam as novidades melhor do que ela esperava, e Paul Zurkhof, como as duas crianças decidiram em conjunto, estava excitado com sua nova vida.

Bete saiu do quarto sentindo que ela também iniciava uma nova vida. Ela tinha um mestrado em Física pela Universidade de Edimburgo, com uma tese 'Sobre a renormalização de teorias de calibre não-abelianas', e sentia imensa saudade de seu tempo como pesquisadora. A morte de Henry no conflito das Falklands enquanto ela estava grávida de Lisa tinha sido uma experiência horrível que virara sua vida de cabeça para baixo, retirando dela as duas coisas que ela mais amava: o marido e a pesquisa. Agora ela estava voltando para perto de sua amada Universidade, com duas crianças adoráveis para amar e cuidar e, se Ha... Paul consentisse, um novo campo de pesquisas que, até onde ela sabia, nenhum cientista havia jamais estudado. Seria incrivelmente excitante trabalhar em um campo assim novo, mesmo que seus progressos precisassem permanecer secretos. Quem sabe? Talvez não.

Almoço pronto, Bete voltou ao quarto das crianças e encontrou-as olhando o gigantesco Atlas Britannica, discutindo lugares interessantes para visitar. Não havia ela explicado para eles que eles mudariam de Little Whinging para Edimburgo? Por que estariam eles discutindo lugares como Malta e Chipre?

-o0o-

A visita de Helena foi um sucesso!

Ela imediatamente caiu em amor pelas duas crianças e ficou impressionada de que eles conhecessem um ao outro por tão pouco tempo, tamanha afinidade eles demonstravam. Para essa visita, Bete deixou que as crianças ficassem bem à vontade, de modo que Helena pudesse ver claramente todos os sinais de abuso sobre o corpo de Paul, mesmo que a advogada ficasse um pouco chocada com a ausência de roupas.

Quando Bete foi à cozinha preparar chá, Helena a seguiu e implorou que Bete a deixasse processar os Dursleys por todo mal que haviam feito ao pobre garoto. Ela ficou triste que Bete tivesse prometido anistia a Petúnia se ela colaborasse com o processo de adoção, mas a predisposição da advogada em fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar o garoto a livrar-se daqueles monstros facilitou que o plano de Bete fosse aceito.

Logo elas tinham todos os detalhes planejados e checados, até mesmo a melhor forma para Bete continuar a receber a pensão de Henry, sem deixar nenhum traço para ser seguido por quem quer que tente localizá-los. O limbo legal em que o garoto se encontrava, sem documento algum, facilitava as coisas um bocado, e qualquer problema que aparecesse seria jogado sobre as costas dos Dursleys, como sendo responsabilidade deles.

-o0o-

Comprar roupas para as crianças foi uma fonte de surpresas para Bete. Ela tentou prever que tipo de roupas as crianças prefeririam. Paul, tendo vivido de roupas de segunda-mão fora de seu tamanho, precisaria um pouco de tudo, e ela achava que ele iria gostar de algumas roupas vistosas de marcas famosas, como uma forma de compensação. Lisa, agora vivendo com um garoto, talvez optasse por algo que realçasse sua feminilidade, ou seria ela muito nova para se importar com isso?

Se tivesse apostado, Bete teria perdido seu dinheiro. Paul mostrou-se extremamente prático em suas escolhas, e Lisa apenas seguiu sua liderança. Nenhuma roupa de baixo, já que, pela diferença de tamanho, ele nunca usara uma e não gostou ao experimentar; calçados tipo regata, sem laços; calças sem botões ou zíper, apenas uma faixa de elástico para mantê-las no lugar; e camisetas e moletons, também sem botões. Com essas roupas, ele podia vestir-se completamente ou tirar tudo em menos de 10 segundos! Ela teve que insistir muito com Lisa para que a filha comprasse ao menos um vestido, e o modelo que Lisa acabou escolhendo era um que bastava vestir pela cabeça e deixar cair, simples, sem laços ou fitas ou botões para atrapalhar.

Petúnia foi fiel à sua palavra, e cooperou plenamente com o processo de transferência de guarda de Harry, agora Paul, mas isso Petúnia não saberia. Como prometido, ela também colocou toda informação de que lembrava sobre o mundo mágico em dois cadernos. Certamente havia sido uma tarefa desgostosa para Petúnia relembrar todas aquelas coisas, tamanha sua aversão por tudo que fosse mágico e sua vontade de fingir que nada daquilo existia, mas Bete precisava de cada pequena informação que pudesse obter para ter sucesso em proteger e compreender seu novo filho.

Em seis dias eles estavam prontos para a mudança, Paul Zurkhof era oficialmente o novo membro da família, não havia pistas para que pudessem ser localizados por meios não-mágicos, e eles estavam confiantes que qualquer feitiço que o velho mago que abandonara Paul aos Dursleys utilizara preveniria também os meios mágicos de localização. Hora de partir!

-o0o-

A casa em Edimburgo era pequena, mas bastante confortável. Tinha três pequenos quartos, um dos quais ficou reservado como uma mistura de estúdio, biblioteca e laboratório, já que as crianças, Lisa principalmente, não quiseram separar-se. Todos gostaram do local, mas agora era hora de revelar alguns segredos. Bete foi a primeira, e contou às crianças muito do que descobrira sobre o passado de Paul, incluindo como seus pais haviam morrido, ele sendo então abandonado à porta dos Dursleys e o medo de retaliação pelo grupo terrorista cujo líder havia perecido inexplicavelmente naquela noite.

Ela reforçou a necessidade de permanecerem escondidos, e Paul aceitou duas mudanças: primeiro, ele agora estava usando lentes de contato azuis ao invés dos horríveis óculos fora de prescrição; segundo, ele agora lavava frequentemente seu cabelo com água oxigenada. Bete esperava alguns protestos do garoto, mas nenhum veio já que ele sentia-se ainda mais parte da família sendo agora também loiro de olhos azuis. Agora apenas aquela peculiar cicatriz em forma de raio poderia revelas sua identidade, mas ela era facilmente escondida pela franja ou um boné.

Bete estava um pouco triste por ter que despejar aquela trágica estória sobre as crianças, mas ela jamais esperava pelo troco. Viajando à noite pelo mundo como se fossem fantasmas? Ela teve muito trabalho apenas para entender o conceito do que eles revelaram, e muito mais para aceitar aquilo como uma possibilidade real. Mas ela conseguiu, e evitou mostrar aos filhos (e como ela ficava feliz em incluir Paul como seu filho) seu ceticismo. E ela concebeu uma experiência simples para dar a eles a chance de provarem suas afirmações. Naquela mesma noite, ela deixou sobre a penteadeira em seu quarto três livros abertos em imagens simples de reconhecer, ao redor de uma vela acesa, e trancou a porta. Na manhã seguinte as crianças descreveram as gravuras precisamente, com todos os detalhes, deixando nenhuma dúvida: de algum modo elas eram realmente capazes de projetar suas consciências enquanto dormiam!

-o0o-

Nos dias seguintes Bete planejou e executou outras experiências com as crianças. Eles apenas falharam em uma. Infelizmente, aquela uma era a mais importante para ela: eles não foram capazes de fazê-la juntar-se a eles naquele 'estado fantasmagórico'. Mas eles foram capazes de fazer todo o resto, incluindo explorar um laboratório de segurança máxima que ela havia visitado na Rússia, sem disparar quaisquer dos sensíveis alarmes, enquanto seguindo suas instruções de como chegar até a cidade de Kostroma e no interior das instalações.

Enquanto as crianças viam aquela habilidade apenas como um meio de visitar lugares enquanto dormindo, Bete estava também lidando com as difíceis questões científicas e filosóficas que o fenômeno trazia, a principal delas sendo: era aquilo uma prova da existência da alma ou apenas uma desconhecida capacidade mental? Ela decidiu evitar esse tipo de questão por enquanto, convencendo a si própria de que ela precisava de mais dados antes de aventurar-se naquelas águas tenebrosas.

A segunda linha de investigações que o fenômeno abria era um terreno muito mais confortável para sua mente analítica: quais as regras que governavam esse estranho estado de consciência e quais suas limitações?

Bete começou pelo que podia ser facilmente monitorado. Com seus contatos na Universidade reestabelecidos, no fim de semana seguinte o quarto das crianças continha uma estranha amostra de equipamentos, incluindo câmaras de vídeo; termômetros; medidores para condutividade elétrica do ar, ionização, radiações, campos elétricos e magnéticos; máquinas de eletroencefalografia; monitores de sono M.R.O. e vários outros. E tudo por nada! Ela não encontrou uma única discrepância com o que era de se esperar de duas crianças dormindo tranquilamente em um quarto normal por toda a noite.

Os relatórios das crianças eram muito mais interessantes, e informaram para ela muito sobre o processo. Naquele estado, a visão de Paul era perfeita, assim como a de Lisa, mas visão e uma forma de telepatia entre eles eram os únicos sentidos que eles tinham disponíveis. Nenhum sabor, cheiro, som ou sensação tátil era percebido. Nem mesmo o sentido cinético: sem basear-se no que viam, era impossível dizer se estavam ou não se movendo, ou quão rápido. O sentido de equilíbrio também estava ausente: as crianças sentiam-se tão à vontade de ponta-cabeça quanto em pé.

Acordar as crianças enquanto elas estavam naquele estado não tinha diferença alguma em relação a acordar uma pessoa dormindo normalmente, mas eles relataram sentir um tipo de 'puxão' para retornar a seus corpos que eles não podiam resistir quando ela os acordava. Forçando um deles a permanecer acordado apresentou resultados diferentes. Ambos, quando em forma de fantasma, podiam facilmente dizer depois o que o outro estivera fazendo ou sentindo, mas quando Paul estava acordado, ele tinha dificuldade em sentir a presença de Lisa como fantasma, enquanto Lisa, quando acordada, podia facilmente apontar onde Paul estava e o que ele estava fazendo ou sentindo.

Aquela diferença estava claramente ligada à afinidade especial que Lisa demonstrava para telepatia e outras habilidades mentais, como sua prodigiosa memória e forte intuição. Que Paul estivesse, com a ajuda de Lisa, mostrando algum progresso nessas habilidades era fantástico. Talvez esse tipo de habilidade não seja apenas uma questão de genética, ou ao menos não tão raro quanto suposto, e um ambiente propício e a ajuda de alguém pudessem bastar para despertar esses poderes em mais crianças.

Ser criança seria um requisito necessário para entrar naquele estado? Isso só poderia ser respondido com mais experimentos em mais pessoas, e teria que esperar. Não havia como envolver mais pessoas naquele tópico no momento sem comprometer a segurança das crianças.

Bete ficou pasma ao descobrir que as crianças haviam visitado a Lua. Ela os fez prometer que não sairiam novamente da Terra sem avisá-la antes. Ela confiava neles, mas aquilo era um pouco demais para algo que ainda era tão novo e estranho para ela. Ela os amava demais para dar-lhes liberdade total já.

-o0o-

Bete logo começou a utilizar as viagens fantasmas como oportunidades de aprendizado para ensiná-los um pouco de história, geografia, naturalismo, diferentes costumes e hábitos, rudimentos de línguas estrangeiras e uma visão da multidão de religiões e crenças ao redor do planeta. Eles não conseguiam ouvir, mas havia sempre algum material escrito em placas, praças, monumentos e túmulos. Com tempo, ela até deixou que eles explorassem os planetas até Saturno, mas eles não gostaram muito. Claro, tudo era muito bonito e instrutivo, mas o espaço era um lugar frio e não convidativo. Eles gostavam muito mais de ver a Terra das alturas, maravilhados com a riqueza e excitação de um planeta cheio de vida que parecia ele mesmo estar vivo. A descrição que elas davam fez com que Bete recordasse a Teoria Gaia de James Lovelock, tão famosa durante seu tempo na Universidade. Ela ficou feliz ao ver que as crianças haviam satisfeito a curiosidade, mas estavam agora mais interessadas em focar em seu próprio planeta.

Com duas crianças fantásticas com poderes especiais, Bete decidiu que nenhuma escola normal seria interessante o bastante para eles, e ela estava realmente interessada em estudar o desenvolvimento deles em detalhe. Assim, após discutirem o assunto, os três concordaram que estudar em casa seria a melhor opção, tanto para proteger seus segredos quanto para permitir um ritmo ajustado a seus poderes e capacidade acima da média.

-o0o-

Enquanto os Zurkhofs divertiam-se, um velho mago muito mais ao Norte vivia um pesadelo. Ele havia observado recentemente alguma melhora nos sinais dos equipamentos que monitoravam o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, até que algumas semanas atrás parte desses monitores deixou de funcionar enquanto outros registravam que o garoto estava vivendo seus dias mais felizes desde que a monitoração havia começado. Infelizmente, lógica não era um ponto forte entre o pessoal mágico, e mesmo um dos melhores dentre eles como era Alvo Dumbledore, estava atarefado demais pelos eventos do mundo mágico para fazer uma rápida conexão de que os equipamentos que falharam eram exatamente os ligados à proteção instalada na rua dos Alfeneiros ou ao nome do garoto, Harry James Potter, enquanto que os que ainda funcionavam eram aqueles ligados a uma amostra do sangue ou cabelo do menino. O barbudo mago levou semanas até finalmente perceber a conexão e investigar.

De qualquer modo, ele logo visitou os Dursleys e recebeu notícias que considerou catastróficas. Aquela família havia abusado de uma criança de seu próprio sangue, e então deu a custódia do garoto a uma completa estranha, uma Katherine Smith que eles haviam conhecido apenas alguns dias antes. E Alvo não conseguia encontrar pista alguma sobre o paradeiro dessa mulher, nem por meios mágicos nem pelos diferentes registros mantidos pelos trouxas. Ele agora estava certamente culpando-se por não ter gasto o tempo necessário em pesquisar e aplicar ao menino uma variante do charme de ocultação que permitisse Alvo ser uma exceção, capaz de encontrar o garoto mesmo ele estando oculto a todos os outros. Criar tal exceção sem enfraquecer o feitiço seria uma tarefa difícil e demorada, e o tempo de Alvo era tão pouco para tudo que ele tinha a fazer...

Preocupado com as possíveis repercussões que o desaparecimento do menino poderia causar à moral do mundo mágico, e os problemas que ele teria para explicar como e por que o pequeno Harry desaparecera, e sem nenhuma ideia de como encontrá-lo, Alvo Dumbledore decidiu que a solução mais simples era a melhor para a situação, e não fez nada, confiando que a ausência do garoto ficaria despercebida até que ele tivesse que iniciar sua educação em Hogwarts, quando então o feitiço de ocultação seria desativado naturalmente e ele descobriria o paradeiro do menino.

-o0o-

As crianças não paravam de impressionar Bete com a quantidade de coisas em que estavam interessadas e eram capazes de compreender. Tanto assim que logo ela precisou tomar algum tempo para planejar à frente as lições, de forma a impedir que eles ficassem saltando de um tópico para outro naquela fantástica velocidade deles. Tão logo ela começou a pensar no assunto, percebeu que precisaria da opinião das crianças, e aquilo foi o início de uma das características mais marcantes do relacionamento deles: o respeito total por cada um deles como indivíduos, com o direito de ter e expressar opiniões e ser ouvido.

Bete começou a pequena reunião explicando para as crianças que havia muito mais conhecimento do que uma pessoa poderia aprender em uma única vida, por mais longa que fosse. Assim, eles deveriam focar no que fosse mais útil ou interessante, deixando o resto de lado para quando fosse necessário, se algum dia chegasse a ser. Eles não ficaram nada contentes com aquela limitação, e Paul logo expressava a vontade deles:

"Podemos aprender um pouco de tudo antes de escolher no que aprofundar?"

"Claro que podemos, e eu até recomendo isso, já que eu não vejo como vocês possam fazer boas escolhas sem algum conhecimento básico sobre todas as opções disponíveis" respondeu Bete, e então ela começou a listar para eles todas as diferentes ciências e ramos do conhecimento.

"Mas, mãe, eles são tão diferentes assim que precisamos de um nome diferente para cada um?" reclamou Lisa. "Biologia, ecologia, geologia... Não podemos chamar tudo de coisologia e parar por aí?"

'Coisologia, sério?' pensou Bete enquanto tentava conter um acesso de riso.

"Não tem como colocar tudo numa grande estória com capítulos que você lê para nós um pouco por dia?" perguntou Paul, ao que Lisa prontamente concordou.

E então começou, naquela mesma noite...

"Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, uns quinze bilhões de anos atrás, quando havia... Nada! Mas aquele não era um nada comum, era um nada especial, cheio de possibilidades. E então, um dia, essas possibilidades passaram a realidade por meio de uma Grande Explosão!"


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – O Sexto Aniversário de Paul**

Confiando no disfarce de Paul e em sua habilidade de localizar o Caldeirão Furado, eles visitaram o distrito mágico do Beco Diagonal e adquiriram alguns livros para conhecer melhor o mundo mágico, utilizando as detalhadas instruções de Petúnia para localizar o que precisavam. Os três ficaram desapontados com o que descobriram. A sociedade mágica era retrógada, elitista, discriminatória, preguiçosa... É curioso como as dificuldades da vida tendem a extrair o melhor da raça humana, enquanto não ter problemas, ao invés de facilitar o desenvolvimento das potencialidades individuais, comumente levava à preguiça e ao hedonismo.

As crianças ficaram motivadas por essa descoberta e realizaram uma ampla pesquisa biográfica, encontrando um padrão similar. Elas logo descobriram que os grandes nomes da ciência, negócios, cultura e artes tinham em geral lutado contra muitas dificuldades em suas vidas, algumas tão estressantes que era um milagre terem tido sucesso, enquanto seus filhos, crescendo sob a fama e riqueza dos pais, contentaram-se com uma vida normal ou mesmo medíocre. As exceções eram devidas a pais rigorosos em seus valores morais, que não deixaram os filhos apenas usufruir, obrigando suas crianças a se tornarem as melhores pessoas que podiam ser.

Este estudo teve um grande impacto sobre o pequeno casal, reforçando o compromisso deles em também esforçarem-se por serem as melhores pessoas que pudessem ser. Serviu também para convencê-los de que quaisquer alterações que quisessem produzir no mundo seria mais facilmente alcançada se eles pudessem influenciar pessoas ainda em sua infância, para evitar que já estivessem corrompidas por más influências e hábitos, ideologias políticas ou religiosas, anos de submissão forçada nas escolas e tantas outras desvantagens que a 'vida normal' poderia causar.

-o0o-

Os livros sobre teoria mágica eram inúteis. A sociedade mágica nunca desenvolvera algo semelhante ao método científico. As assim chamadas 'leis da Magia' eram uma coleção desestruturada de afirmações obtidas por alguns experimentos de 'tentativa-e-erro' ou a mera opinião dos autores, sustentada apenas pela fé em sua autoridade e ausência de contraexemplos, que de modo algum eram ativamente buscados, sem uma teoria real para explicar seus resultados ou dar-lhes um mínimo de unificação, apenas algumas especulações infundadas para deixar as coisas ainda mais obscuras.

Os primeiros meses tentando estudar a habilidade mágica de Paul foram frustrantes, o menino era jovem demais e despreparado para executar magia à vontade. Mas com a prática as coisas começaram a mudar. Paul começou a consistentemente ser capaz de atrair pequenos objetos para si, e quanto mais ele praticava mais fácil ficava.

Por fim, Bete começou a explicar às crianças em detalhes como o mundo físico realmente funcionava, e aquilo facilitou muito. Conhecendo sobre a estrutura atômica da matéria, as partículas subatômicas e suas interações, energia e suas fontes e transformações, mesmo que apenas de uma forma qualitativa, ajudaram sobremaneira ao garoto compreender os detalhes do que ele estava fazendo, e permitiu a eles realizarem duas importantes descobertas que muito contribuíram para acelerar o domínio de Paul sobre sua mágica.

A primeira descoberta que fizeram ocorreu quando Paul sentiu seu poder faltar enquanto fazia um livro flutuar. Querendo manter o livro flutuando para que Bete pudesse terminar uma medida, ele lembrou o que havia aprendido sobre energia e tentou usar alguma da lareira acesa para facilitar seu trabalho. E ele teve sucesso, e contou a Bete o que fizera. Bete ficou muito orgulhosa dele por ter colocado seu conhecimento sobre transformações de energia na conversão do calor em energia mágica. Isso abriu uma ampla gama de novas possibilidades para eles, contornando o problema das reservas de magia ainda baixas do menino.

A segunda descoberta veio logo depois da primeira, e foi uma consequência dela. Magia não era uma força única, mas duas! Havia uma espécie de divisão entre Poder e Controle. A primeira delas estava presente em todo lugar, embora em quantidades muito pequenas nos objetos inanimados em geral. Nos seres vivos, ela estava distribuída de uma forma desigual. Plantas tinham em geral menos que animais, mas eles encontraram umas poucas espécies de plantas com muita, mais do que em grandes animais como cavalos e vacas! Com as visitas ao Beco Diagonal, onde eles encontravam com facilidade outros seres mágicos, não apenas humanos, mas também duendes e animais e plantas mágicos, eles logo perceberam que essa energia definia o poder mágico das criaturas, daí chamarem-na magipoder. A outra força mágica era uma exclusividade dos seres mágicos, e sua presença determinava a habilidade do ente fazer magia, ou seja, utilizar e controlar a outra força para realizar feitos mágicos, e eles a batizaram magicontrole.

Adicionando o pouco que ela encontrou sobre a criação e uso de varinhas mágicas e a teoria dos feitiços e encantamentos ao que ela já havia aprendido, Bete construiu uma teoria preliminar da magia para guiar seus futuros experimentos. De acordo com essa teoria, todos os seres humanos possuíam alguma quantidade de Magipoder. Se uma pessoa tivesse suficiente Magicontrole, seria um mago ou bruxa; se nenhum, seria uma pessoa normal; se um valor intermediário entre nada e o mínimo para ser mago, seria o que o povo mágico chamava de 'aborto', mas que Bete preferiu chamar de 'semi-mago' por considerar o termo mágico ofensivo. Mesmo aqueles carentes de Magicontrole poderiam ainda encontrar formas alternativas de utilizar suas reservas de Magipoder para encontrar sucesso em outras áreas (como atletas, artistas, cientistas, militares ou qualquer outra área em que se dedicarem), ou simplesmente viverem suas vidas mais saudáveis e fortes que a pessoa média. Possuindo ambas as forças mágicas, uma pessoa poderia usar uma varinha para envelopar e moldar seu Magipoder com seu Magicontrole através de movimentos da varinha e uma encantação, e direcionar o 'pacote' assim formado através de sua varinha para um alvo onde o resultado desejado seria produzido.

Apesar do longo período de tempo que a sociedade mágica vinha estudando Magia, eles nunca perceberam o quanto eles estavam limitando a si mesmos usando apenas seu próprio Magipoder para realizar feitiços. Não apenas Magipoder estava disponível em todos os lugares, mas ele também podia ser obtido pela conversão de outras formas de energia, como Paul brilhantemente havia descoberto. Infelizmente, o mesmo não se aplicava ao Magicontrole, já que eles foram incapazes até o momento de transformar qualquer outra forma de energia em Magicontrole, ou deste para outra forma. Mas eles logo perceberam que isso não era uma limitação séria: pequenas quantidades de Magicontrole podiam realizar feitos incríveis se você tivesse o conhecimento para empregá-lo sabiamente, e foram seus experimentos de levitação que provaram isso para eles.

Na maneira usual de fazer um objeto flutuar no ar, lutando contra a gravidade, o Magipoder necessário é, como esperado, proporcional ao peso do objeto e à intensidade do campo gravitacional, e uma bola de boliche rapidamente exauria as reservas de Magipoder de Paul em poucos segundos. Mas, depois de uma extensa lição sobre a teoria moderna da gravitação, até mesmo incluindo detalhes sobre espaços curvos e grávitons (e pensar que Bete estava ensinado conceitos básicos da teoria da relatividade geral a crianças de seis e cinco anos!), Paul foi capaz de isolar completamente a bola da ação da gravidade, mantendo-a flutuando no ar por mais de meia hora sem cansar, já que a bola simplesmente deixara de ter peso.

Aquilo era fantástico! O pequeno Paul conseguira um feito que poucos magos adultos poderiam duplicar. Expandir o conhecimento do menino sobre o mundo físico poderia coloca-lo em um nível em que ele poderia fazer mais do que os mais poderosos magos e bruxas, sem varinha e sem encantamentos, e sem cansar-se. Aquilo trouxe uma nova dimensão ao problema de aceitar ou não um convite para Hogwarts, se um chegasse algum dia. Até então, Paul aprenderia o suficiente para proteger-se de qualquer ameaça, mas teria ainda Hogwarts algo importante a ensinar para ele?

Mas agora, com Paul usando magia frequentemente, eles tinham um novo problema para solucionar. Magia interferia muito com aparelhos elétricos e eletrônicos, queimando-os completamente às vezes. Mas Bete tinha certeza de que, com alguma pesquisa, logo encontraria uma solução.

-o0o-

Se a forma como as crianças haviam conectado um ao outro no início era impressionante, a forma como eles estavam agora era simplesmente inacreditável. Eles não só eram fisicamente inseparáveis, mas também mentalmente. Uma forte conexão mental cresceu entre eles, permanentemente ativa, e eles compartilhavam seus pensamentos livremente, sem segredos. Desde que Bete ouviu sobre isso, logo após terem se mudado para Edimburgo, ela ficou preocupada que eles ficassem tão envolvidos um com o outro ao ponto de perderem a capacidade de relacionar-se com outras pessoas, especialmente àquelas de mesma idade, já que eles estavam avançando tão rápido.

De novo, ela convocou uma reunião para discutir o assunto. Bete estava realmente esforçando-se para envolver os dois em todas as decisões que afetassem suas vidas. Mesmo eles sendo tão jovens, ela realmente acreditava na capacidade deles em fazer boas escolhas, e o forte comprometimento que vinha da participação deles na tomada de decisões era um bônus importante. Ela sabia que tirania só levaria à rebelião.

Eles optaram por continuar a educação em casa, mas também adicionar algumas atividades extras para manter contato com outras pessoas. Para o primeiro ano que passaram em Edimburgo eles apenas fizeram passeios frequentes a parques de diversão, piscinas públicas, parques zoológicos e museus, tentando sempre fazer amizade com as crianças que encontravam. No ano seguinte, iniciaram algumas classes em piano e guitarra, aikido, ioga, francês e ginástica.

Apenas um ponto lançava uma sombra negra sobre a vida feliz que viviam: a cicatriz de Paul. Com a conexão mental entre as crianças, Lisa rapidamente percebeu que havia algo diabólico escondido na cicatriz, e nenhuma quantidade de pesquisa trouxe qualquer dica sobre o que pudesse ser. Com a incapacidade de Bete descobrir o que era aquilo, Lisa tomou a responsabilidade de achar uma cura para o seu amado irmão. Com auxílio de alguns livros adquiridos no Beco Diagonal, ela estava visitando vários centros mágicos ao redor do mundo, procurando por algo ou alguém que pudesse ajuda-los. A cicatriz não incomodava Paul no momento, mas era algo que eles preferiam resolver antes que aquele mal pudesse mostrar sua face feia.

-o0o-

Não sabendo a data correta do aniversário de Paul (Bete nunca perguntara a Petúnia e esta não informou nada nos cadernos que entregou), somente lembrando que o menino tinha por volta de quinze meses de idade quando foi abandonado na rua dos Alfeneiros, ela escolhera a data de quatro de agosto para o registro. Com Lisa nascida em quatro de fevereiro, aquilo os deixava com exatos seis meses de diferença. Ótimo que eles estivessem estudando em casa, já que seria difícil explicar dois irmãos com uma diferença de idade tão pequena!

O que havia começado de uma forma incerta e improvisada, Bete contando a eles a estória do Universo, logo se tornou uma paixão para a pesquisadora, e com um pouco mais de trabalho, logo se transformaria em um livro que ela pretendia publicar, com o propósito de tanto estimular quanto educar outras crianças como as dela. Uma crescente sensação que ela tinha ao ver o progresso do pequeno casal e comparar com o que ela sabia sobre outras crianças e sua própria infância, era a de fracasso da humanidade em alimentar a curiosidade e a capacidade destes seres maravilhosos ao seu pleno potencial.

Após duas semanas da 'História do Universo', onde ela explicou às crianças, em termos gerais, sobre a origem do universo em geral, a formação das galáxias e o nascimento e morte das primeiras estrelas, com alguns detalhes sobre a explosão supernova que criou o material do qual o sistema solar foi feito, Bete fez uma detalhada exibição sobre a formação do sistema solar, dando especial atenção ao sistema Sol-Terra-Lua, para então iniciar a nova seção do livro: a 'História da Terra'.

Da cosmologia eles havia ido para a astrofísica, então a geologia e finalmente a biologia. Dez bilhões de anos, dois terços da idade do Universo, foram cobertos em duas semanas; outros dois bilhões de anos tomaram três dias, mas agora o progresso era substancialmente mais lento, se bem que ainda medido em milhões de anos. A variedade das formas vivas foi apresentada às crianças através de sua luta por sobreviver e evoluir: os organismos unicelulares, os primeiros pluricelulares, todo tipo de vida marinha até o surgimento dos primeiros anfíbios e plantas terrestres, os répteis em toda sua diversidade, e nesse ponto ela teve que entrar em muito mais detalhes do que havia planejado. Garotos e seus dinossauros! Paul simplesmente não pôde aceitar o rápido movimento que Bete usara com as outras formas de vida; ele queria saber mais sobre os maiores predadores da história.

Eventualmente eles puderam deixar os dinossauros para trás, especialmente depois que Bete mencionou o Smylodon que ela gostaria de discutir na próxima aula. O famoso tigre dentes-de-sabre capturou a atenção do menino e finalmente, após relatar a aparição dos primeiros antropoides, eles estavam atingindo o ponto decisivo da jornada, o ponto no qual seus estudos sofreriam uma grande ramificação. Nesses últimos dias eles tinham focado principalmente na biologia, com algumas noções de geologia para entender como a forma da Terra esteve mudando concorrentemente com as mudanças dos seres vivos, muitas vezes direcionando o rumo da evolução da vida. Agora era a hora de a humanidade fazer sua aparição em cena, e com isso, uma grande quantidade de novas disciplinas seria incluída: antropologia, sociologia, linguística, história, economia, política, psicologia... A lista era enorme, assim como a complexidade envolvida em apresentar tudo aquilo às crianças de uma forma coerente e compreensível.

Bete não podia estar mais orgulhosa de suas crianças. Era fantástico o quanto e quão rápido eles aprenderam nos últimos meses. Claro que houve muito trabalho até que Paul pudesse finalmente começar a fazer alguma magia, mas ela não esperava por muito, e ela sabia através de Petúnia que as crianças mágicas só começavam Hogwarts aos onze anos por uma razão. De qualquer modo, eles agora sabiam porque e quão errada a sociedade mágica estava no assunto.

-o0o-

Bete estava usando a mesa da cozinha para tentar entender um importante ramo da teoria mágica tradicional: conjuntos de runas. Livros abertos cobriam toda a superfície da mesa, mostrando diferentes exemplos desses conjuntos. Ela tinha acabado de exaurir as possibilidades de análise linguística sem obter nenhum resultado. Simplesmente não fazia senso algum! Cada runa tinha vários significados diferentes, e o pessoal mágico parecia adorar misturar símbolos de diferentes épocas, lugares e culturas como se eles fossem parte de um único gigantesco alfabeto!

O conjunto imediatamente à sua frente era um exemplo claro daquela bagunça. Um hieróglifo egípcio seguido por uma runa escandinava, um símbolo cuneiforme sumério e assim por diante... Era exasperante tentar dar um significado para tão louca combinação de símbolos em termos linguísticos apenas, por isso ela parou para buscar uma forma diferente de atacar o problema.

Foi então que as crianças entraram, certamente com alguma outra dúvida para que ela explicasse. Eles estavam estudando o poderoso conceito de simetria; Bete tinha usado o interesse deles no tópico para introduzi-los a uma das ideias fundamentais da ciência moderna: a Teoria de Grupos. Ela estava orgulhosa pela forma como eles estavam avançando bem com uma tal poderosa ferramenta matemática, e aplicando-a a ramos tão distintos quanto Artes, Química e Biologia.

Mas, antes que eles pudessem questioná-la, a atenção de Paul caiu sobre os livros dispersos sobre a mesa.

"Que é isso?" ele perguntou, a dúvida momentaneamente esquecida. "Algum tipo de circuito... magitrônico?"

E ali estava a solução! Em seu modo engenhoso mas ingênuo, Paul dera a Bete a dica de que ela necessitava para fazer progressos com as runas. Ela rapidamente confirmou a suspeita do garoto, respondeu as questões deles e retornou para as runas com renovado vigor.

Levou o resto do dia e toda a noite mas, quando as crianças terminaram o desjejum, ela limpou a mesa e colocou ali um pequeno bloco de granito onde ela cavara um intrincado desenho. Aquilo não eram runas de modo algum. Não era um conjunto de símbolos isolados, mas uma figura única, parecida com as mandalas que as crianças viram em suas viagens à Índia.

As crianças ouviram atentamente as instruções de Bete, e os três posicionaram-se a uma distância segura (pela opinião de Bete). Paul então usou sua mão esquerda para criar e controlar um escudo mágico, enquanto seu dedo indicador da mão direita foi apontado para o estranho desenho, no ponto que Bete chamara de 'área de entrada'. Ele então permitiu que um fluxo de magia seguisse para essa área de entrada, lentamente aumentando a quantidade até que todo o desenho começou a brilhar...

"Funcionou!" exclamou Bete, feliz com o sucesso de seu pequeno experimento quando uma luz azul contínua, similar ao feixe de um laser, saiu por uma extremidade pontuda do lado oposto da área de entrada. "Oh, isto vai ser tão útil! Eu sabia que aqueles bruxos malucos estavam errados ao tratar runas como uma forma de linguagem! Toda aquela confusão com símbolos de diferentes origens, e as explicações sem pé nem cabeça sobre porque os símbolos eram usados de um jeito aqui, mas de outro jeito lá! Tudo complicações desnecessárias porque eles nunca realmente entenderam com o que estavam realmente lidando! É geometria, Paul, e fluxo! Não significados ou símbolos linguísticos difíceis de traduzir."

"Então, todo o tempo que eles perdem aprendendo essas linguagens antigas... é tudo uma perda de tempo?" o menino perguntou.

"Quer dizer que teria sido mais fácil se eles tivessem focado apenas nas figuras, mãe?" perguntou Lisa.

"Exatamente! Você não imagina o tipo de pensamento tortuoso que eles usam para satisfazer suas ideias erradas sobre runas, só porque alguém não sei quanto séculos atrás achou que o poder delas estava no significado delas, e não nas figuras, e isso permaneceu assim até hoje sem que ninguém checasse se era esse realmente o caso, todo mundo reclamando do quão difícil era aprender a usar runas mas ninguém tentando achar outra forma de lidar com elas."

"Conjuntos rúnicos são análogos a circuitos eletrônicos. Em eletrônica, temos algumas peças básicas, como resistores, capacitores e indutores, que podemos ligar para construir alguns circuitos simples, como filtros, amplificadores e retificadores, com os quais então construímos qualquer tipo de circuito mais complexo, como rádios, televisores e computadores."

Bete então chamou as crianças para perto de seu conjunto de runas e apontou para diferentes partes dele enquanto explicava suas funções.

"A mesma coisa acontece com runas. Temos alguns elementos básicos como junções, onde diferentes linhas se conectam; ramificações, onde uma linha simples dividisse em várias outras; cavidades, onde a magia pode ser acumulada como em um capacitor; ressonâncias, onde a proximidade e sentido dos fluxos mágicos interferem um com o outro; e assim por diante. Com essas formas básicas podemos construir circuitos básicos para concentrar, filtrar, amplificar, armazenar ou fazer algumas outras operações básicas com a magia, e então direcioná-la para algum propósito específico. Sabendo o objetivo do circuito que queremos desenhar e os tipos de alimentação que ele pode receber, estabelecemos quais mudanças a entrada precisa receber para produzir a saída desejada. Depois é só traduzir esses passos nos circuitos básicos apropriados e pronto! Ciência ao invés de Arte, cálculo direto ao invés de tentativa e erro."

"Então, você pode fazer qualquer coisa com isso?" perguntou Paul.

"Eu não diria qualquer coisa, mas tenho certeza que logo serei capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que os bruxos são capazes de fazer com runas, e de um jeito que é ao mesmo tempo mais simples e mais eficiente, porque não vai conter nada além do necessário, sem linhas imperfeitas ou desnecessárias que poderiam causar perda de eficiência."

"Mesmo assim, não vai ser tão simples, não é?" perguntou Lisa. "Quero dizer, eu acho que vai ser tão difícil quanto projetar circuitos eletrônicos."

"Este é o preço a pagar pela utilidade e generalidade do método, querida. Se fosse muito simples, como ele poderia ser útil? Nós estaríamos muito limitados com o que poderíamos fazer com ele. Mas eu te asseguro que será mais simples e útil que a disciplina de Runas Antigas ensinada em Hogwarts jamais será. Tenho certeza de que com um ano de estudo vocês serão capazes de fazer mais do que um aluno concluindo a matéria em Hogwarts."

Paul estava concentrado, ela pode notar. Bete achou que ele pudesse estar sonhando acordado com a perspectiva de ser mais hábil em Runas Antigas do que os estudantes dos últimos anos, mas o rapaz a surpreendeu uma vez mais com o caminho mais sério e produtivo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado, quando ele finalmente falou.

"Eu acho que estou vendo um padrão aqui, mas eu não sei como expressá-lo... De qualquer modo... Falando de palavras, elas são construídas com duas dúzias de letras diferentes e, com alguns sinais de pontuação, nós podemos escrever todo tipo de texto com elas. Ou... lembra quando você explicou para nós o código genético, quatro bases diferentes agrupadas em conjuntos de três formando alguns códigos diferentes para representar os diferente aminoácidos, juntas formando um segmento de ADN codificando uma proteína. Ou então... quarks formando prótons e nêutrons que, com os elétrons, em diferentes proporções, constroem os elementos com os quais todo tipo de moléculas podem ser criadas... Você começa com alguns blocos básicos e então os junta de um jeito específico para construir um novo nível de coisas, que podem então ser agrupadas para formar um novo nível, e assim por diante... Faz algum sentido?"

"Paul, isso faz tanto sentido! Você simplesmente resumiu a forma como a complexidade surge no Universo! De todas as ideias científicas essa é provavelmente a mais bela, poderosa e importante! Como obter complexidade a partir da simplicidade, como construir um Universo inteiro e vivo com uns poucos elementos básicos, convenientemente agrupados para dar origem a níveis crescentes de complexidade ao ponto em que, quando olhamos para os níveis mais complexos, perdemos o ponto inicial e parece incrível que tenhamos chegado tão longe tendo partido de tão pouco!"

Bete abraçou Paul emocionada. Pensar no tipo de vida que aquele brilhante menino teria vivendo com... com aqueles monstros! Com Lisa juntando-se ao abraço, ela maravilhou-se uma vez mais com o orgulho que sentia por suas crianças. Nem uma gota de ciúme no comportamento de Lisa. Era claro que ela sentia-se tão feliz e orgulhosa de Paul quanto Bete, feliz por compartilhar tudo com eles, da mesma forma que eles eram felizes por compartilhar tudo com ela.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 6 – O Sétimo Aniversário de Paul**

O progresso de Paul com a magia, lento por tanto tempo, era agora rápido e fácil desde que eles descobriram a natureza dual da magia, e a possibilidade de transformar outras formas de energia em Magipoder. Os progressos de Lisa com suas habilidades mentais também iam bem, e Paul, como um discípulo dedicado, mesmo que não tão talentoso quanto a menina, estava também aprendendo muito com ela. Mesmo a própria Bete pudera beneficiar-se dos ensinamentos de Lisa. Ela não possuía os dons telepáticos da filha, mas podia sentir que sua mente estava trabalhando melhor, sua intuição e criatividade em par com as das crianças. Mas as crianças andavam excitadas com duas outras possibilidades que estavam deixando Bete próxima de um colapso nervoso.

Entre o desenho das Tartarugas Ninjas, o livro de ficção científica 'Túnel no Céu' de Robert Heinlein e um artigo sobre 'Buracos de Minhoca' na revista New Scientist, Lisa estava agora obcecada com o conceito de 'portal' e estava insistindo com Paul para que ele aprendesse como cria-los de forma que eles pudessem se mover fisicamente pelo mundo. Bete suspeitou desse súbito interesse, e as crianças contaram para ela a razão: Lisa havia detectado três pessoas que tinham chance de ser capazes de ajudar Paul com sua cicatriz diabólica; um pajé Sioux vivendo próximo de uma cidade curiosamente chama Filosofia, no estado de Dakota do Sul, nos Estados Unidos; um monge Zen japonês vivendo em Hokaido, e um eremita no Egito. Por requisição de Bete, Lisa e Paul estavam coletando mais dados sobre os três, e eles estavam pensando em visita-los por voo aéreo tradicional caso o portal mostrasse ser algo muito difícil ou perigoso para criar e usar.

Santee Yankton era o mais acessível dos três, com a vantagem de falar inglês. Criar portais mostrou-se uma tarefa realmente difícil, de modo que eles cruzaram o Atlântico em um voo regular para Nova Iorque, daí um avião menor para a cidade de Minneapolis, onde Bete então alugou um carro para o resto da jornada. As crianças fizeram um bom trabalho preliminar e foram capazes de guiar Bete por todo o caminho enquanto apontavam lugares interessantes para ver e os melhores locais para comer ou passar a noite.

Quando eles chegaram à residência de Yankton, um grupo de crianças já estava à sua espera. Descobrir que eles eram esperados diminuiu as dúvidas de Bete; aquele homem certamente sabia das coisas. Aquele primeiro dia foi gasto apenas relaxando e fazendo amizade com o pessoal da reserva indígena. As suas crianças divertiram-se muito brincando com as crianças da reserva e aprendendo sobre seus costumes e hábitos, que os pequenos indígenas estavam felizes em mostrar.

O dia seguinte o pequeno casal passou dentro de uma tenda com Yankton e dois outros pajés. Paul foi colocado em um sono induzido por meio de ervas, primeiro ingeridas com água quente, como um chá, depois outras queimadas em um pequeno recipiente com brasas. Todo o tempo Lisa guiou os homens pela mente de Paul, mostrando a eles como encontrar a coisa má ali oculta.

Naquela noite os Zurkhofs foram cedo para cama, com ordem de descansarem bem, porque o dia seguinte provavelmente seria tenso e cansativo. Bete teve suficiente descanso durante o dia e estava por demais preocupada para relaxar facilmente, de forma que ela observou os três homens conversando em murmúrios ao redor da fogueira por boa parte da noite.

"Bom dia, minha florzinha. Bom dia, pequeno herói. Dormiram bem?" Bete saudou as crianças quando elas finalmente saíram da tenda para o desjejum.

Eles sentaram-se próximos depois de beijar-lhe a face, e ela então os serviu.

"Eles disseram o que vamos fazer hoje, mãe?" perguntou Paul.

"Só em termos gerais, querido. Eles estarão aqui por volta das dez horas, para explicar os detalhes. Vocês então irão almoçar, e durante a tarde e talvez parte da noite eles irão explorar essa presença maligna. Tudo o que sei por enquanto é que essa coisa tem alguns segredos que eles acham importante aprender para que ela possa ser destruída com segurança sem ter chances de fazer-lhe mal. Precisamos esperar e ver."

-o0o-

A conversa naquela tarde foi tensa. Os pajés identificaram o que a presença maligna era: um fragmento da alma de Voldemort, o mago que havia assassinado os pais de Paul. Eles sabiam como extraí-lo de lá, libertando Paul de seu carona indesejado. Mas eles recomendavam fortemente que fosse extraído daquele fragmento todo conhecimento possível antes de despachá-lo. A simples existência do fragmento dentro de Paul era prova de que o homem a quem ele pertencera estava ainda vivo de alguma forma, mesmo se apenas como uma assombração. Se ele havia tentado matar Paul uma vez, ele poderia tentar novamente, e conhecer suas razões e métodos podia ser a diferença que salvaria Paul dele.

Eles discutiram como prosseguir, e Bete ficou feliz de que Lisa ficaria restrita à mente de Paul, protegendo-o contra qualquer perigo, mas sem entrar em contato direto com aquela coisa má. Aquele homem era tão vil e mesquinho que o amor entre as crianças seria uma forte proteção contra qualquer coisa que o fragmento pudesse tentar, acreditava Yankton. Eles usariam o tempo necessário para extrair tudo o que pudesse ser útil do fragmento, e então o exorcizaria em seguida.

Desta vez Bete insistiu em estar presente durante todo o processo, de modo que ela recebeu algumas tarefas. Primeiro, e sobretudo, ela seria responsável em registrar em papel e fita cassete toda a informação que fosse extraída do fragmento de alma. Segundo, se não ocupada de outra forma, ela cuidaria do conforto das crianças.

Eles começaram ao meio-dia, e por cerca de duas horas pouco obtiveram. Então eles finalmente atingiram os anos de estudo em Hogwarts de um Tom Marvolo Riddle, e informação começou a surgir de modo contínuo. Era cerca de sete da noite quando concluíram os anos de escola do rapaz e pararam para descanso. Cinco assassinatos quando ainda na escola! E seu pai e avós entre eles! Mesmo tão jovem já não havia muito de humano naquele rapaz. Era o típico padrão do psicopata: uma total inabilidade para relacionar-se com outras pessoas, como se elas não fossem mais do que meios para seus objetivos ou empecilhos a serem eliminados de seu caminho. Nenhum remorso, nenhuma piedade, nenhum sentimento qualquer por qualquer outra pessoa exceto os mais degenerados: ódio, desdém e raiva.

Como as crianças estavam muito cansadas e, depois de jantarem, ficaram sonolentas, foi decidido que eles descansariam até a manhã seguinte antes de continuar. Eles reiniciaram as oito e meia, e os pajés permaneceram calados até por volta das dez horas, quando Yankton fez uma pausa.

"Será um prazer fazer o que for possível para destruir tal maligno ser. Eu já vi muito em minha vida, mas nunca algo como isso. Nós não vamos sobrecarrega-la com os detalhes, e estamos fazendo o possível para que as crianças não vejam nada disso também."

Bete agradeceu ao ancião por seus esforços, e eles procederam por mais hora e meia antes de outra parada. Desta vez eles tinham listas de cinco locais e cinco objetos, outros recipientes contendo fragmentos da alma daquele homem cruel e suas localizações. Eles então relataram vários outros fatos sobre a vida de Tom, com detalhes suficientes para serem checados por quem quer que não acreditasse na estória. Eles achavam que aquilo poderia ser útil no futuro, se eles precisassem explicar os fatos para outras pessoas.

Após o almoço, os pajés continuaram o ataque mental contra o fragmento de alma. Parece que eles haviam melhorado o método que estavam utilizando, já que concluíram o ataque após uma hora e meia antes de pararem novamente, dessa vez tendo chegado até a noite em que os pais de Paul foram assassinados.

Foi uma profecia que colocou aquele monstro contra seu menino e os pais dele. Uma profecia que ele sequer ouvira completamente!

Os adultos saíram da tenda, deixando as crianças dormindo, e foram se sentar em volta de uma fogueira, checar toda a informação conseguida. Eles agora sabiam dos outros recipientes com pedaços da alma de Voldemort e suas localizações. Enquanto esses recipientes não fossem limpos ou destruídos, o homem não morreria. Se forem destruídos, se o homem tivesse um corpo ele voltaria a ser mortal, e se estivesse como assombração, ele passaria para o pós-vida. Eles também tinham uma lista de seus seguidores, e nomes de algumas pessoas que haviam lutado contra ele que poderiam ser úteis se Beth precisasse de ajuda. Não havia porque perder tempo listando os crimes de Voldemort e seus seguidores, que eram muitos e horríveis, ou o conhecimento mágico que ele acumulou, quase todo magia negra, exceto por aquilo que ele utilizara como proteção para seus fragmentos de alma.

O último assunto que discutiram foi a proteção que a mãe de Paul teria usado no garoto. Eles nunca viram algo semelhante, mas concordavam que era algo muito poderoso, e ainda estava ativo, prevenindo o fragmento de alma de possuir a criança.

-o0o-

Era bom estar de volta ao lar. O passo final, a eliminação do fragmento de alma da cicatriz de Paul, foi rapidamente realizado, tipo de um anticlímax. Ambas as crianças foram mantidas conscientes e compartilhando pensamentos de amor entre elas, enquanto Yankton ligou o fragmento àqueles pensamentos. Um grito estridente foi ouvido à medida que uma fumaça escura subia da cicatriz de Paul. Os outros dois homens então usaram a fumaça branca dos potes que carregavam para afugentar o fragmento para longe.

Bete estava agora tomando todas as descobertas que fizeram na viagem em consideração, repensando seus planos. Ela também estava feliz. Finalmente ela poderia dar às crianças o computador, TV e videocassete que eles todos queriam há tanto tempo. Ela finalmente resolvera o problema da magia em proximidade de equipamentos eletrônicos! Era o aniversário de Paul, mas desde que ele entrara em suas vidas não havia como separar o que era de Lisa e o que era de Paul (exceto por dois vestidos cuja compra ela forçara, mas que a menina jamais usara), já que eles insistiam em compartilhar tudo. Assim, tendo capitulado há muito tempo, Bete dava presente a ambos não importando quem fosse o aniversariante. Eles estavam agora tão próximos em altura e tipo físico que ambos mantinham suas roupas juntas, e as compartilhavam como tudo mais, impossibilitando qualquer distinção que Bete quisesse fazer.

A solução para o problema era simples, uma vez que se tivesse detectado sua origem. Dispositivos eletrônicos são criados esperando a baixa condutividade elétrica do ar normalmente encontrada. Mas Magipoder agia ionizando o ar, causando que correntes elétricas pulassem entre partes não esperadas em fagulhas, causando curtos-circuitos. Se todas as partes metálicas fossem cobertas por um meio isolante o problema seria evitado. Para melhores resultados, o meio isolante precisaria ser bom condutor de calor, para evitar superaquecimento do equipamento. A pesquisa por tal material não só permitiu que eles pudessem usar equipamentos eletrônicos próximos a Paul realizando magia, como também havia resolvido o problema financeiro deles para sempre: Diamantes!

Diamantes possuíam as qualidades requeridas de baixa condutividade elétrica e alta condutividade térmica, como também eram extremamente valiosos e possuíam uma estrutura cristalina bastante simples, sendo formados apenas por carbono, uma matéria-prima comum e barata cujas outras formas puras eram a grafite e o carvão, ambas facilmente obtiveis. O problema ficava então reduzido a encontrar uma maneira de transformar uma destas formas mais comuns na forma cristalina do diamante.

Aquilo deu a Bete a chance de introduzir as crianças a alguns conceitos muito poderosos e úteis, sendo a Teoria dos Autômatos a principal. Eles gastaram três semanas em testes e tentativas até que Paul finalmente conseguiu criar um verdadeiro autômato mágico. Eles haviam conseguido algum sucesso com apenas dois dias de tentativas, mas os autômatos requeriam muito da concentração do pobre Paul, e deixavam de operar tão logo ele se distraía.

Autômato é o termo genérico para a classe de equipamentos na qual estão incluídos os robôs. Basicamente, o termo refere-se a qualquer equipamento que seja capaz de fazer algum tipo de trabalho sozinho, sem a constante supervisão de um ser humano para operá-lo. Um exemplo bastante simples e conhecido é um relógio, que permanece marcando as horas continuamente sem auxílio humano. No caso dos Zurkhofs, eles buscavam por uma construção mágica que ficasse retirando átomos de carbono de uma peça de carvão ou grafite e fosse rearranjando-os na estrutura cristalina do diamante, de forma automática tal que Paul, após criar um deles, precisasse apenas fornecer o Magipoder para que ele continuasse operando sem parar.

Aos poucos, com muito treino, Paul finalmente chegou ao estágio de conseguir criar um e mantê-lo funcionando continuamente sem precisar manter sua concentração sobre ele. Com tempo, ele conseguiu criar e manter vários simultaneamente, conseguindo criar um quilate de diamantes cada três dias e meio. Só isso já estava rendendo para eles cerca de 36.000 libras por mês! E Paul garantiu à Bete que ele poderia criar dez vezes mais autômatos facilmente, e estava pesquisando como fazer cada um deles ainda mais eficiente, seriamente aumentando-lhes a velocidade.

E aquele era outro sucesso que eles conseguiam que o mundo mágico jamais obtivera! Bete simplesmente adorava colecionar esses sucessos, sonhando com o dia em que Paul pudesse conduzir aquela sociedade decadente, ou ao menos parte dela, para alturas jamais sonhadas antes, e obriga-los a reconhecer o poder do método científico 'trouxa'. Ah, como ela odiava aquele termo 'trouxa'! Era por demais pejorativo! Ela iria encontrar alguma alternativa melhor logo.

-o0o-

Não foram apenas os diamantes que proporcionaram um bom lucro nesses últimos meses. Vendê-los aos duendes de Gringotes multiplicou-lhes muito a receita! Duendes e humanos não avaliavam diamantes pelos mesmos critérios, principalmente porque pensavam em diferentes usos para as preciosas pedrinhas. Enquanto os humanos apreciavam especialmente algumas variedades com purezas específicas que alteravam a cor e brilho da pedra, os duendes valorizavam mais a absoluta pureza das gemas, o que as tornavam mais úteis para fins mágicos. E esse tipo de alta pureza era exatamente o tipo de pedras que eles tinham para vender, devido ao processo usado por Paul para produzi-las.

O duende no caixa, tão logo examinou as pedras que Bete lhe ofereceu, fechou seu guichê, para a raiva de duas bruxas que esperavam atrás deles, e conduziu os três Zurkhofs a um pequeno escritório. Sua felicidade apenas cresceu quando os humanos lhe disseram que gostariam de receber a maior parte do dinheiro na moeda trouxa.

"Bem, isso é algo novo. É a primeira vez que tenho a oportunidade de descarregar em alguém um pouco do dinheiro trouxa que apenas fica acumulando poeira aqui ano após ano. Vocês exigem apenas dinheiro em uso atualmente ou será que poderia interessa-los em algumas moedas velhas que temos?"

"Oh, podemos ver essas moedas velhas, por favor?" perguntou Lisa tanto ao duende quanto à mãe.

E assim eles foram conduzidos, em um carrinho de mineiro entre todas as coisas, para grande prazer das crianças que realmente aproveitaram a viagem gratuita de montanha-russa, a um grande cofre, quase totalmente cheio de moedas antigas. Mudando de ideia ao ver o que o duende oferecia, Bete pediu que todo o dinheiro a receber viesse em moedas antigas.

Após retornarem para casa, eles gastaram horas examinando todas as moedas que trouxeram com eles. E que tesouro aquilo era! Dracmas gregas de antes de Cristo; sestércios, denários e sólidos romanos; e uma profusão de antigas moedas inglesas que Bete jamais sonhara ter existido! Moedas de dois guinéus de ouro de 1.740, florins de ouro de 1344, anjos de 1.461, helms de ouro de 1.344, farthings de 1.218, penies de 757 e mites do ano 432! E o duende havia contado tudo pelo valor facial das moedas, sem levar em consideração a antiguidade! Eles agora possuíam com certeza a mais valiosa coleção de moedas britânicas, avaliada em mais de 62 milhões de libras, adquirida por menos de 25 mil libras em diamantes!

Enquanto Bete estava no paraíso com a aquisição que fizeram, em Gringotes o caixa Unha-Afiada também não continha-se de alegria. Seus superiores estavam impressionados com sua eficiência. Ele adquirira um magnífico lote de diamantes de pureza absoluta, valendo mais de 6.500 galeões, por um punhado de metal antigo que acumulava pó em um cofre velho! E os humanos que venderam o tesouro em pedras ficaram contentes em sair com uma sacola de lixo metálico, prometendo ainda voltar logo para outro negócio! Nada melhor que um acordo onde ambos os lados julgavam-se os felizardos!

-o0o-

Como Bete esperava, as crianças amaram os presentes, e Paul estava cobrindo todas as placas de circuito com uma fina camada de diamante. Ela estimou uns quatro meses de trabalho para cobrir tudo, mas isso fora antes de ver o progresso que Paul fizera com seus autômatos. Ela agora recalculou feliz que duas semanas seriam o bastante. As crianças estavam realmente excitadas em poderem começar a usar o computador Apple II-e que ganharam.

Enquanto o trabalho caminhava, Bete comprou alguns livros sobre computadores, e os três Zurkhofs ficaram maravilhados com todas as possibilidades que a pequena máquina abria para eles. Bete tinha usado computadores extensivamente enquanto cursara a universidade, mas ela não esperava ver tamanho poder disponível para pessoas comuns tão cedo.

O ritmo com que novas tecnologias e descobertas surgiam preocupava bastante a Bete. Era fácil perceber o desbalanceamento entre o rápido avanço dos progressos tecnológicos e a muito mais lenta forma como avançavam as questões éticas, políticas e espirituais. Se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo, a espécie estaria em sério risco de provocar sua própria extinção.

Este era um ponto amargo para Bete: a educação moral de suas crianças. Não que o comportamento delas deixasse a desejar nessa área, ambos sendo crianças incrivelmente carinhosas e corretas, com um senso de justiça raro em crianças tão jovens.

O problema era que ela, como seus pais, havia crescido em uma nação ateísta e materialista, considerando toda forma de temas espirituais como muletas para mentes fracas incapazes de aceitar as duras realidades da vida, ou então como ferramentas para líderes inescrupulosos controlarem as massas, dobrando-as à sua vontade em troca de uma futura, e incerta, recompensa em uma mítica vida após a morte.

Até recentemente, esse era o ponto-de-vista dela e ela estava contente com ele. Agora ela estava submersa em dúvidas. Desde que as crianças haviam demonstrado a habilidade de 'viajarem como fantasmas', como elas chamavam aquilo, aquele tipo de dúvida começou a preencher sua mente. Agora, com os livros adquiridos no mundo mágico, ela sabia que fantasmas eram reais. Aqueles 'recipientes de alma' daquele ser maligno eram outra prova da realidade da alma, assim como as referências a criaturas, chamadas 'dementadores', capazes de extrair a alma de um ser vivo, deixando para trás seu corpo, vivo mas não mais consciente.

As crianças também se interessavam pelo assunto, e faziam questões extremamente difíceis de responder para ela. Bete estava fazendo o melhor que podia sendo totalmente honesta com eles, e eles compreendiam sua situação, mas ainda buscavam por respostas a questões que ela não mais era capaz de responder, e isso a colocava em um tipo de crise.

"Bem, algo parece existir, então uma postura ateísta parece indefensável. Mas todas essas religiões e seitas... há tantas delas... e dizendo coisas tão diferentes uma das outras..." resumiu Lisa na quarta-feira à noite, na última vez em que haviam discutido o tema.

"Pois é," confirmou Paul "Eu acho que acredito em Deus, mas eu não consigo acreditar no que as pessoas dizem sobre Deus."

"Bem, eu não posso ajuda-los com esse ponto, eu estou tão perdida quanto vocês dois" adicionou Bete. "Talvez tenhamos que permanecer como agnósticos por algum tempo, até conseguirmos mais informações, ou desenvolver uma preferência por alguma religião específica."

"Talvez eu consiga encontrar mais informações em Hogwarts, se eu for para lá. Aquele livro 'Hogwarts, uma história' diz que há fantasmas em Hogwarts, e que as pessoas podem conversar com eles da mesma forma que com pessoas normais. Será que eles sabem mais do que nós?"

"Boa ideia, Paul" disse Lisa. "Mas teremos que esperar uma eternidade até lá..."

"Lisa, três anos não são uma eternidade" reclamou Bete. "Vocês dois são muito impacientes. Vocês já aprenderam tanto, muito mais do que eu sabia na idade de vocês, ou mesmo com o dobro de sua idade."

Lisa respondeu com um olhar como se tivesse sido traída, o que levou Bete às gargalhadas. Mas Paul logo retornou ao tópico.

"Sabe, do jeito que vejo as coisas, somos todos boas pessoas, e estamos tentando o melhor que podemos encontrar a verdade, e também sermos as melhores pessoas que podemos, assim, eu não acredito que um Deus vá nos condenar por isso, ou que poderíamos estar fazendo algo melhor."

"Concordo. Mais que isso, só escolhendo alguma seita, mas eu não quero isso. Eu não vejo nenhum motivo lógico para escolher uma sobre as outras" completou Lisa.

"E nós nunca encontraremos, querida" Bete intercedeu. "Eu já expliquei para vocês os defeitos em utilizar lógica em questões lidando com fatos ou valores. A lógica pode mostrar se um conjunto de afirmações leva a alguma contradição, ou mostrar quais as consequências que podem ser derivadas daquele conjunto de afirmações, mas exceto por isso, ela é incapaz de ajudar a escolher em que acreditar como afirmações de partida. Os axiomas de um sistema lógico estão além da própria lógica, e devem ser escolhidos e verificados por outros meios, como experimentos, observações ou comprometimento pessoal."

"E isso tudo é tão difícil algumas vezes..."

"Paul, se fosse fácil, que valor poderia ter?" concluiu Bete.

-o0o-

Bete agora estava decepcionada com sua anterior falta de interesse em história. Ela começava a compreender quão tendencioso seu conhecimento naquela área era. Bete não conhecia nada sobre o extremo oriente antes da forçada abertura dos portos. Nada sobre a África antes dela ser dividida entre as potências europeias. Nada sobre as Américas antes da colonização dos Estados Unidos. Era como se, para um europeu, aquilo onde eles não estavam presentes não tivesse valor, mas tantas grandes civilizações haviam existido em outros lugares: os chineses, os maias, os ashantis, os hindus e tantas outras. E, exceto pelas mais conhecidas, foi um trabalho difícil encontrar fontes de pesquisa compreensivas sobre elas. Parece que não era só ela que sofria de uma visão tendenciosa.

Ao menos as crianças podem usar sua habilidade de 'viagem-fantasma' para ver no local o que quer que reste dessas grandes civilizações do passado, e até mesmo coletar mais informações visitando os museus e outras atrações onde descrições em inglês eram normalmente encontradas.

Foi durante a segunda classe sobre os primórdios da civilização, com a descoberta da agricultura, irrigação e domesticação de animais, que subitamente uma questão surgiu na mente de Bete e ela rapidamente a transferiu para as crianças discutirem.

"Quão antiga pode ser a Magia?"

Era um sinal da maturidade intelectual deles que as crianças não correram a responder com a primeira coisa que lhes viesse à mente, mas ao invés pensaram calmamente por algum tempo antes de responder. Lisa, olhando primeiro para Paul, foi quem sugeriu uma resposta.

"Nós não achamos que espécies anteriores ao _Homo sapiens_ pudessem ter indivíduos mágicos. Seria uma vantagem tão importante que, mesmo começando com um único indivíduo, ela faria esse indivíduo, e seus descendentes com a mesma capacidade, sobrepujar os outros até que todos os sobreviventes seriam mágicos."

"Correto! E quanto à nossa própria espécie? Pode ela ser tão velha quanto nossa espécie? Sendo uma tal vantagem, como explicar que hajam tão poucos magos e bruxas entre nós?"

Lisa novamente olhou por algum tempo para Paul antes de responder. Aquele era o preço a pagar pela profunda conexão mental que eles mantinham. Não havia um 'progresso individual' para ser medido. O que quer que um deles aprenda era imediatamente (ou ao menos rapidamente) absorvido pelo outro. Bete realmente esperava que fosse uma parceria igualitária, e não um deles sempre a carregar os outros nas costas. E pelo que eles contaram para ela, havia realmente um balanceamento entre eles, mas não que eles fossem iguais. Lisa possuía uma mente muito analítica e lógica, enquanto Paul provia muitas das intuições e sínteses, de modo que eles complementavam-se admiravelmente.

"Nós não achamos que temos informações suficientes para responder. Pelo que aprendemos do mundo mágico, magia não era algo fácil de ser usado antes do surgimento dos meios usados para focá-la, como bastões e varinhas, e não há registro do uso de magia anterior a cerca de 200 antes de Cristo. Antes disso, simplesmente não sabemos o que podia ser feito, e quão difícil era."

"Bem, acho que tenho que concordar com vocês. Eu vou marcar esse ponto para pesquisarmos mais a fundo quando pudermos, e tentar encontrar mais informações."


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – O Oitavo Aniversário de Paul**

Pelas últimas notícias que obtiveram no Beco Diagonal, o menino-que-sobreviveu fora finalmente reconhecido como desaparecido. A notícia chegou muito depois do que Bete previra, e pela forma como Alvo Dumbledore estava sendo criticado, estava claro para Bete que, se ele havia sabido do fato antes, tentou de todas as formas prevenir que a notícia viesse a público. Mas parece que um livro mantido em Hogwarts que listava os futuros estudantes esperados lá, foi checado por alguém que achou melhor divulgar a ausência do nome 'Harry Potter' nele.

Petúnia devia estar pagando por todos seus pecados contra o menino, já que seu nome e suas ações foram citados no Profeta Diário como causa do garoto ter deixado a Grã-Bretanha, como eles preferiram acreditar, mesmo que outras possibilidades fossem discutidas no artigo, desde a morte do menino, seu corpo ocultado por seus parentes, até ele ter perdido sua Magia e estar vivendo como trouxa em algum outro local.

Bete lembrava ter ouvido Petúnia comentar sobre mudar-se da Rua dos Alfaneiros assim que a transmissão da guarda de Harry fosse concluída. Teria ela sido incapaz de convencer o marido de mudarem? Bete leu novamente o artigo, com mais cuidado dessa vez, e encontrou que os Dursleys agora moravam em Woking. Então Petúnia havia mudado de endereço, se bem que estivesse ainda próximo de Londres. Ela duvidava que o marido de Petúnia tivesse mudado de emprego, ou que a família houvesse mudado de nome, o que tornava simples localizá-los.

Com ambos Har... Paul e Petúnia não mais morando na Rua dos Alfaneiros, qualquer proteção que aquele Dumbledore tivesse posto lá teria desaparecido completamente. Estariam eles livres da interferência do velho ou será que ele ainda desejava exercer alguma influência sobre seu pequeno garoto? A forma como Dumbledore estava pedindo ajuda da sociedade mágica para encontrar o menino dizia a Bete que ela deveria continuar agindo com cuidado.

-o0o-

O progresso de Bete com as runas foi fantástico. Ela tinha, em questão de meses, criado uma teoria matemática completa para as runas, usando a teoria da eletrodinâmica como base, mas com muitas modificações. Campos elétricos e magnéticos influenciam um ao outro de forma que uma mudança em um deles causava o aparecimento do outro. Enquanto mudanças no campo de Magicontrole causavam o aparecimento de um campo de Magipoder, mudanças no campo de Magipoder não criavam nenhum tipo de campo de Magicontrole. Essa era a diferença principal, mas havia outra importante. Campos fortes de Magicontrole interferiam entre si, significando que eles eram governados por equações diferenciais não lineares ou, como Bete explicara às crianças, seus efeitos podiam interferir de tal modo que um comportamento caótico poderia ocorrer em certas situações.

A teoria completa era por demais complexa para ser ensinada já às crianças, elas teriam que aprender muita matemática antes de poderem aventurar-se nela, mas agora Bete era capaz de reproduzir qualquer coisa que o pessoal mágico podia fazer com as runas, e ainda mais. De qualquer modo, Bete tinha desenvolvido uma versão simplificada da teoria, mais uma coleção de truques e dicas que uma teoria, mas algo que as crianças poderiam entender e utilizar para criar várias aplicações práticas.

A teoria de Bete sobre os campos mágicos era um bom ponto de partida para uma teoria ainda mais geral e poderosa sobre a magia em geral, não só englobando as Runas mas também os feitiços, poções e o que o pessoal mágico chamava de 'Aritmância'. Ela esperava, nos próximos meses, ser capaz de catalogar completamente os efeitos dos movimentos de varinha, dos encantamentos e da intenção no uso de feitiços e charmes.

Por outro lado, sua pesquisa sobre Poções foi colocada de lado por enquanto. Simplesmente não era possível fazer progresso nessa área de uma forma puramente teórica. Ela precisaria de um laboratório de química completo, com muito espaço, equipamentos caros e uma boa coleção de ingredientes de poções para sequer pensar em começar novamente aquela pesquisa. O modo como o pessoal mágico criava poções dificultava muito a análise do que realmente estava ocorrendo no processo. Cada um do que eles consideravam como 'ingredientes básicos' era uma coleção de centenas, senão milhares, de diferentes compostos químicos, a maioria dos quais sem efeito algum sobre a poção, mas compreender o processo requereria que ela identificasse e verificasse as propriedades de cada uma daquelas diferentes moléculas.

-o0o-

Eles amaram o Havaí!

Após tanto trabalho duro que os três Zurkhofs estavam colocando em seus estudos e pesquisas, aquelas férias foi uma recompensa bem merecida para os três. Mas nem tudo correra bem.

As crianças fizeram algumas amizades por lá, mas foram muito menos do que eles esperavam. Aqui em Edimburgo eles tinham contato com várias crianças, que eles encontravam ocasionalmente, e por pouco tempo cada vez. Dessa forma, eles tinham um contato superficial com as crianças, e apenas conversavam sobre o que tinham em comum, fosse aquilo a classe que compartilhavam ou os jogos que brincavam juntos.

Lá eles ficaram duas semanas, com todo o tempo livre para fazer o que quisessem. Foi a primeira oportunidade deles para perceberem completamente o quanto Lisa e Paul eram diferentes das outras crianças, que eles consideraram superficiais e entediantes. Aquilo acendeu uma luz vermelha de alerta na mente de Bete que ela não sabia o que fazer para cancelar.

Ela temia algo assim desde o início. Mas como seria possível reconciliar a genialidade das suas crianças com o comportamento normal das outras?

O pequeno casal estava triste com o que viam ser um grande desbalanceamento nas vidas das crianças que conheceram. Tamanho imediatismo, tão pouca preocupação com o futuro, exceto por desejar alguma carreira especial, tanto hedonismo... Suas crianças sabiam como divertir-se e aproveitar as coisas boas da vida, mas acima de tudo, elas tinham um poder especial em fazer suas obrigações serem agradáveis, e isso fazia muita diferença. Com a fantástica conexão mental que disfrutavam elas nunca competiam entre si, mas faziam de tudo um caso de cooperação.

Aquela era uma característica digna de nota. Lisa e Paul tratavam a sério seus estudos, como uma obrigação, mas também como uma dádiva e como uma brincadeira. Bete perguntava-se se essa característica de poder transformar o útil em agradável não seria um fator comum por trás de todas as crianças que mostravam capacidade precoce em um ou mais assuntos, e o que faltava àqueles que fracassavam em seus estudos.

-o0o-

O livro que Bete estava escrevendo crescia a passos constantes, e eles tinham acabado de fazer um giro ao redor do mundo verificando as características da era Neolítica em cada região. Ótimo, já que as crianças não paravam de perguntar quando poderiam finalmente começar o estudo da Grécia antiga. Os gregos foram a primeira civilização a fazer importantes progressos intelectuais, e o casalzinho estava ávido por começar o estudo desse tópico.

Mas algo acerca da era Neolítica na Inglaterra colocara uma dúvida na mente de Bete. Os livros sobre História da Magia e tópicos afins eram unânimes em considerar a família Potter uma das mais antigas, talvez até mesmo autóctone, entre as famílias mágicas da Grã-Bretanha. Enquanto que para o mundo mágico aquilo queria dizer apenas que eles seriam anteriores às invasões Saxônicas e dos Vikings, poderia haver um significado especial?

Os Potters eram bem conhecidos no mundo mágico como uma família de fazendeiros de estatura relativamente baixa, com crâneo comprido e de cabelo escuro, que haviam introduzido vários tipos de cervejas, inclusive a famosa cerveja amanteigada, provendo o mundo mágico com todo a cevada e o milho e a maior parte do gado bovino que eles consumiam.

O fato é que, por volta do ano 3.000 antes de Cristo, um povo conhecido como povo da taça, 'Beaker people' em inglês, começara a chegar à Inglaterra, provavelmente oriundo da península Ibérica. E eles eram relativamente pequenos, de cabelo negro, com crâneo longo, que cuidavam de animais, cresciam colheitas de milho e introduziram nessas terras a cevada e a... arte da olaria, exatamente o significado do nome Potter em inglês! Será que seu filhinho adotivo tinha tamanha história em seu passado?

Ela rapidamente pesquisou suas fontes, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas. Sim, estava tudo ali, e mais. Aquele povo das taças ficara conhecido por outra importante característica: a construção de estruturas chamadas henge, das quais Stonehenge era a mais famosa dentre elas.

-o0o-

Quando Bete ficou sabendo pela primeira vez do tumulto causado pela notícia do desaparecimento do menino-que-sobrevivera, ela inicialmente havia pensado 'Deixem que se matem por isso'. Agora porém ela via o que ocorrera enquanto estiveram longe em férias, e estava preocupada com o rumo que a situação havia tomado. De forma alguma ela morria de amores por Alvo Dumbledore, o velho tolo que abandonara uma criança recém tornada órfã à porta de pessoas que odiavam qualquer coisa mágica no meio da noite, sem nada além de uma carta para explicar quem o bebê era e o que havia acontecido com seus pais. Mas, cheio de defeitos como era, ele era ainda muito melhor que o grupo que estivera ganhando espaço com sua queda em desgraça devido ao desaparecimento do último dos Potters.

Os preconceituosos puros-sangues estavam usando os Dursleys para iniciar uma campanha contra os trouxas em geral e as pessoas mágicas nascidas de trouxas, que já tinham bastante problemas naquela sociedade intolerante. Bem, ela agora tinha algo com que ocupar-se enquanto as crianças exercitavam seu lado nerd com o computador e os outros equipamentos eletrônicos.

Bete fez uma pesquisa e descobriu que, em uma comunidade tão pequena quanto a sociedade mágica inglesa, só haviam três empresas no ramo gráfico: Floreios e Borrões, que apenas publicava livros, especialmente a maioria dos utilizados em Hogwarts; a Cia. Profeta Diário que, além do diário homônimo, também publicava algumas revistas especializadas como 'A Bruxa Semanal', 'A Bruxa Teen Semanal', 'Quadribol na Semana' e 'O Tradicionalista'; e finalmente uma pequena editora com uma única revista quinzenal chamada 'O Pasquim'. Como uma empresa não publicava notícias e outra tinha uma publicação com o título de 'O Tradicionalista', a escolha de Bete ficou traçada já de saída.

De qualquer modo, Bete adquiriu quantas edições pôde de O Pasquim e estudou-as cuidadosamente para ter uma noção do tipo de pessoas que ela estava pensando em contatar. E ela ficou bastante feliz com o que viu.

Bom, não de início. A primeira impressão que ela teve da revista era a de que ela era escrita por loucos para deleite de pessoas ainda mais loucas. Mas ela não pôde evitar um sorriso, ou mesmo de cair na maior gargalhada, em certas partes dos textos. E então ela lembrou-se de algo que lera muitos anos atrás: 'A mordaça aumenta a mordacidade'. Se você está sob um governo controlador e autoritário, pode não ser saudável ataca-lo diretamente. Será muito melhor e seguro fazer uso do humor e da sátira para divulgar suas ideias.

E com aquele pensamento em mente ela releu os artigos, e encontrou um padrão...

-o0o-

Com a promessa de tanto sorvete e livros quanto quisessem, Bete foi capaz de tirar as crianças da frente do computador por algumas horas para uma visita a Gringotes. Ela ainda não se sentia muito bem na presença de duendes, mas após conseguir mais informações confiáveis sobre eles, ela sabia que os duendes eram as pessoas certas a contatar para o que ela precisava. De qualquer modo, quando o duende no caixa gritou "Próximo!" e ela percebeu ser a vez deles, Bete não conseguiu evitar um calafrio ao aproximar-se da estranha criatura.

"Desculpe-me, senhor. Eu tenho que tratar de alguns negócios referentes à família Potter. Há alguma pessoa específica que eu deva ver?"

"Outro? Você sabe das penalidades e multas agora em uso se for provado que você não tem nenhum direito a reclamar sobre essa conta? Estamos cansados de pessoas tentando roubar essa família com alegações infundadas!" exclamou o duende.

"Eu não sei sobre penalidade alguma mas ficarei feliz em arcar com elas se o duende responsável não considerar meus motivos válidos" Bete respondeu calmamente ao duende, mesmo que a calma estivesse presente apenas na superfície.

"Como desejar. Grampo, leve esses humanos ao Contador-Sênior Garra-de-Aço."

A curta caminhada foi feita em silêncio. Logo os Zurkhofs estavam sentados ante uma grande mesa de carvalho em frente a um duende muito velho. O duende não estava no melhor dos humores.

"O que vocês querem, humanos?"

"Você tem alguma forma segura de comprovar a identidade de uma pessoa?" perguntou Bete.

"Claro que temos!" o duende então colocou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma faca ornada na frente dela. "Coloque três gotas de seu sangue no centro deste pergaminho e logo veremos se você está desperdiçando meu precioso tempo."

"Paul, faça como ele pediu, por favor," ela disse ao garoto que prontamente deixou as gotas de sangue caírem sobre o pergaminho.

Nomes conectados por linhas apareceram sobre o pergaminho. O duende analisou o resultado por algum momento antes de coloca-lo de lado.

"Bom, bem-vindo de volta ao mundo mágico, senhor Potter."

"Por favor," respondeu o garoto, "Meu nome agora é Paul. Paul Zurkhof."

"Pois bem. Então você é aquele que está nos vendendo os diamantes de alta qualidade, não é?" Após a confirmação por Paul o duende continuou. "Talvez você tenha algumas pedrinhas maiores para nós? Você está ganhando 800 galeões por um diamante de um quilate. Que tal 10.000 por um de 10 quilates, e 25.000 por um de 20 quilates? Estaria interessado?"

Paul sabia que os preços não eram justos. Os diamantes maiores eram proporcionalmente mais raros, de modo que o valor do quilate subia quanto mais quilates tivesse cada diamante. Ele tirou do bolso uma calculadora à energia solar especialmente modificada para trabalhar em ambientes mágicos e, usando uma estimativa de 10% de acréscimo no valor do quilate por quilate adicional no diamante, e partindo do preço base de 800 galeões por um diamante de um quilate, realizou rapidamente alguns cálculos.

"Eu acho que sua oferta não é aceitável, Contador-Sênior." Ele respondeu ao duende.

Foi então que Paul olhou para o duende para vê-lo olhar com cobiça para a calculadora em suas mãos. Ele então teve uma ideia de como obter mais facilmente a ajuda dos duendes, e agiu sobre ela. Levantando-se de sua cadeira, ele caminhou até estar ao lado do duende, colocou a calculadora sobre a mesa e reiniciou seus cálculos, explicando passo a passo para que o duende compreendesse todo o processo.

"Veja, senhor Garra-de-Aço, se começamos com o preço base de 800 galeões por um diamante de um quilate, e considerarmos um aumento de 10% por quilate adicional, um diamante de 10 quilates valeria então 20.750 galeões. Podemos arredondar para 20.000, não acha? E por um diamante de 20 quilates, vejamos... 107.640 galeões, façamos 100.000 redondo. O que acha?"

"Esse não é um daqueles equipamentos eletrônicos dos trouxas suposto de virar pó quando em ambiente mágico?" perguntou o duende.

"Oh, sim. Mas este foi especificamente modificado por nós para trabalhar mesmo nos ambientes mais carregados de Magia sem problemas" respondeu Paul.

"E você acabou de calcular um juro composto com apenas alguns toques de teclas! Isso é fantástico, senhor Po... Zurkhof. Você pode fazer fortuna modificando aparelhos trouxas e vendendo-os no mundo mágico ao redor do mundo! Não está interessado?"

"Bem... sim, nós estamos. Mas precisamos cuidar de alguns outros assuntos primeiro. Por exemplo, precisamos de três favores do senhor que esperamos não dê muito trabalho, e o senhor pode ter essa calculadora em pagamento por seus esforços caso concorde."

"E quais seriam esses favores, senhor Zurkhof?"

"Por favor, chame-me Paul. Eu sou apenas uma criança, fica estranho ser chamado de senhor" ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Sobre os favores, precisamos contatar uma família mágica e ter uma rápida reunião com eles em um lugar que ambos possamos considerar seguro. Estamos pedindo do senhor o seguinte: primeiro, emprestar-nos o local para essa reunião; segundo, contatar essa família e arranjar um horário para essa reunião; terceiro, usar algo como esse seu pergaminho para garantir para eles que eu sou de fato aquele que eles conhecem por Harry Potter. Se o senhor puder fazer isso por nós, essa calculadora será sua e eu também obterei alguns diamantes maiores nos preços que citei."

O duende pensou sobre a oferta, e os humanos podiam perceber claramente o quão tentado ele estava. Ele apenas fez uma última pergunta antes de confirmar o negócio: "O que me garante que essa calculadora não vá parar de funcionar tão logo você vá embora, Paul?"

"Ah, essa é uma boa questão. Vejamos... Eu lhe ofereço minha garantia de que se a calculadora falhar durante os próximos dois anos, eu farei a troca por outra nova gratuitamente."

"Então negócio fechado. Esperem aqui, eu vou mandar-lhes alguns refrescos e tomar algumas providências. Mas antes, algumas perguntas."

Não levou mais que dois minutos para a chegada dos refrescos, e após mais uns quinze minutos Garra-de-Aço voltava para conduzi-los a uma espaçosa sala de conferências com uma grande mesa retangular cercada por vinte cadeiras, com a promessa de que os Lovegood estariam chegando em breve, para a surpresa dos Zurkhofs que achavam que precisariam voltar outro dia para vê-los. Paul foi instruído para ficar em uma sala ao lado, ele apenas seria chamado se os Lovegoods aceitassem fazer o voto de segredo que lhes seria pedido.

Enquanto esperavam por seus convidados, Bete explicou a Garra-de-Aço o que eles esperavam conseguir com aquela reunião, e convidou-o a participar, se ele assim o quisesse. Nesse ponto a porta da sala abriu e um casal entrou, com uma garotinha loira alegremente saltitando ao lado da mãe. Lisa olhou para eles por um momento, como se curiosa com algo, então sorriu e foi também saltitando para o lado da garota que chegava.

"Oi, eu sou Lisa. Quer ser minha amiga?"

"Oi! Eu sou Luna. Eu adoraria ser sua amiga!" respondeu a garota igualmente loira dos Lovegood.

"Venha então. Tem um menino na outra sala que eu quero que você conheça. Ele será seu amigo também. Você vai adorar, eu prometo." Com isso Lisa pegou a mão da garota e as duas saíram saltitando para a porta lateral atrás da qual Paul esperava ser chamado. Chegando à porta, Lisa virou-se para sua mãe que estava visivelmente curiosa com o comportamento da filha.

"Eles aceitarão o voto de segredo e você pode confiar a história toda para eles, mãe. Eu vou apresentar Luna para Paul enquanto vocês adultos cuidam da parte chata das coisas."

Com isso ela e Luna passaram para a sala ao lado, deixando quatro adultos espantados.

As apresentações foram rapidamente feitas, e Selena, a mãe de Luna, perguntou: "Sua filha é uma vidente?"

"Não, ela não é. Ela... bem, acho melhor contar-lhes a estória toda desde o início" respondeu Bete.

"Bem, eu acho que você estará mais à vontade para contar-nos sua estória se antes fizermos o voto de segredo, não é?" sugeriu Xenófilo, o pai de Luna.

Assim eles fizeram, e Bete gastou a hora seguinte contando a eles uma versão resumida da estória dos Zurkhofs desde que encontraram um tímido e maltratado garoto em um parquinho, seguida por uma sessão de meia hora para perguntas, respostas e comentários. Bete confiou no julgamento de Lisa, e contou praticamente tudo a eles.

Bete havia interpretado corretamente a tática dos Lovegoods. Como Xeno esclareceu: "O Pasquim seria fechado em questão de meses, senão semanas, se optássemos por fazer um ataque frontal e sério contra os preconceituosos machistas elitistas que controlam nossa sociedade. Mas colocando nossas críticas de uma forma humorística e algo doida dentro de artigos de pouco interesse, quando não totalmente inacreditáveis, conseguimos sobreviver como apenas uma revista excêntrica que não apresenta perigo, na esperança de que algumas pessoas irão perceber nosso disfarce e começar a pensar por si próprias. Você certamente faz parte do público que almejamos."

"Eu adorei a série de artigos sobre o ministro Fudge estar construindo um exército de heliófagos!" respondeu Bete. "O modo como vocês usaram essa ideia maluca para explicar a venda de favores e os subornos que Fudge recebeu, além do desvio de verbas com a consequente diminuição do orçamento de vários departamentos, mesmo em uma época quando o ministério está com as receitas em um máximo devido ao acréscimo nos impostos e o crescimento econômico, bom, foi simplesmente fantástico!"

Selena trabalhava como pesquisadora em um laboratório do governo mágico, apesar de sua atitude rebelde para com o governo, e estava especialmente interessada nas descobertas que os Zurkhof haviam feito sobre a natureza da magia. Quando Bete ofereceu a ela a possibilidade de participar em suas pesquisas, com Luna podendo aprender o novo método junto com as crianças, ela estava fisgada.

Quando eles finalmente foram chamar as crianças, encontraram os três deitados lado a lado sobre o chão, Luna ao centro de mãos dadas com seus novos amigos, aparentemente dormindo. Bete ajoelhou-se ao lado de Lisa e gentilmente acariciou a face da menina por alguns momentos. Logo os três estavam despertando e sentando-se, rindo como se o Natal fosse hoje.

"Mãe!" disse Luna excitada. "Você não vai acreditar no que esses dois são capazes de fazer! É a coisa mais incrível de todos os tempos!"


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 – O Nono Aniversário de Paul**

A amizade entre os Lovegoods e os Zurkhofs prosperou rápida e profundamente. Luna imediatamente tornou-se uma frequentadora assídua do lar dos Zurkhofs, e aderiu de pronto aos costumes da família.

Naquele primeiro encontro em Gringotes Lisa precisou apenas estar receptiva e sentir as mentes dos Lovegoods para saber que eles haviam encontrado a ajuda que precisavam, e aquela menina certamente valia seu peso em ouro! Lisa rapidamente levou Luna até Paul na sala ao lado, onde ela perguntou à nova amiga se ela gostaria de compartilhar com eles de uma aventura incrível. Logo Lisa havia auxiliado para que os outros dois adormecessem e, junto com Paul, 'acordaram' Luna em sua forma astral. Depois disso, não guardaram nenhum segredo, revelando tudo à nova amiguinha em uma fusão de três mentes.

Luna aprendia muito rápido, e era incrivelmente curiosa acerca de tudo. E ainda por cima tinha um fantástico senso de humor, tornando uma experiência realmente agradável cada minuto que passavam juntos. Selena era também uma mulher brilhante, e ficara tão impressionada com os progressos que os Zurkhofs haviam feito que, em três semanas, largara seu cargo de pesquisadora no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia e juntara-se a eles para pesquisar aquela nova forma de abordar a Magia. Bete adorou ter outra mulher de sua idade para compartilhar as pesquisas.

O artigo que publicaram em O Pasquim, com os duendes confirmando sem sombra de dúvida que o verdadeiro menino-que-sobreviveu era de fato o entrevistado, colocou em repouso a maior parte dos debates sobre sua situação. Apenas saber que ele estava vivo e bem, e ainda morando na ilha, foi o suficiente para a maior parte da sociedade mágica colocar o assunto de lado e seguir com suas vidas normalmente. Eles revelaram o mínimo necessário: que Harry tivera alguns problemas com sua família, mas estava agora morando com outra família trouxa que o tratava bem; ainda possuía sua magia, obrigado pela atenção e agora me deixem em paz.

Não que várias pessoas não tenham tentado de tudo para colocar suas mãos no desaparecido menino-que-sobreviveu. Aurores, funcionários do ministério da Magia, Alvo Dumbledore e uma horda de cidadãos comuns (alguns obviamente por motivos não muito favoráveis ao menino) haviam procurado Xenófilo e os duendes de Gringotes perguntando sobre como contatar o garoto desaparecido, ao ponto em que os Lovegoods estavam vivendo agora com os Zurkhofs, apenas Xeno visitando A Torre cada outro dia para manter O Pasquim rodando.

Xeno lucrou bastante com a entrevista. O Pasquim recebeu um grande aumento nas subscrições, atingindo agora muito mais pessoas, mas ainda não despertando muita atenção dos puristas. As mulheres estavam contando com esse aumento de popularidade para iniciar uma campanha de críticas, ainda em planejamento. Xeno deu a elas uma ideia fantástica para que desenvolvessem: da mesma forma como a sociedade mágica utilizava sua capacidade de utilizar uma varinha para fazer magia para constituir uma sociedade à parte dos trouxas, as crianças poderiam usar sua habilidade de fazer magia sem a varinha para justificar uma separação da sociedade mágica tradicional, criando um terceiro governo e sociedade independente. Não que eles esperassem que a ideia fosse prontamente aceita, longe disso, mas ao menos seria uma justificativa se, em algum momento futuro, eles precisassem se distanciar do governo mágico.

-o0o-

Paul e Lisa estavam se divertindo muito introduzindo Luna ao maravilhoso mundo da tecnologia e cultura trouxas, enquanto a ajudavam tanto no estudo geral quanto no desenvolvimento de sua magia. Luna estava adorando a quantidade de coisas novas com que estava tomando contato, em especial a grande variedade de estilos musicais dos trouxas. Em pouco tempo estava viciada em rock progressivo, e tinha uma preferência especial pela Cena de Canterbury.

Os dois pequenos Zurkhofs estavam recapitulando com Luna as seções 'História do Universo' e 'História da Terra', dando Bete algum tempo de melhorar os capítulos já escritos de 'História da Humanidade', a terceira e última parte do planejado livro, e coletar mais material para os capítulos seguintes, enquanto explicava suas teorias à Selena. Tudo correu bem até chegarem à Grécia Antiga, onde simplesmente havia material demais a ser considerado.

E os gregos eram tamanha fonte de problemas complexos! Segundo a visão de Bete, eles representavam o primeiro dos três 'pontos críticos' na história da evolução do pensamento humano, os outros dois sendo o movimento que causou o nascimento das ciências modernas ao redor do século XVII, e o nascimento da ciência contemporânea no início do século XX, com a invenção do rádio e a descoberta da radioatividade, da genética mendeliana e da física quântica, culminando com a invenção dos computadores.

Era estranha a forma como as coisas aconteciam. Tínhamos alguns séculos calmos, de progresso normal (bem, nem sempre progresso, algumas vezes alguns retrocessos também ocorriam) e então, de repente, várias pessoas começavam a tirar ideias novas e revolucionárias do chapéu, como por um passe de mágica. Não que todo mundo aceitasse de pronto essas novas ideias, longe disso! Seguia-se um conflito das novas ideias com as antigas, até que as primeiras sobrepujassem essas últimas. A sociedade era uma entidade extremamente conservadora. Mas as coisas mudavam tão rapidamente nessas épocas que 'revolução' era a melhor forma de descrever as mudanças.

O mais curioso é que ideias novas e revolucionárias pareciam aparecer o tempo todo, mas apenas ocasionalmente davam origem a uma revolução. Era como se muitas vezes o tempo ainda não estivesse pronto para elas, e a ideia passava longo tempo dormente, esperando por sua oportunidade. Quando seu tempo chegava, alguém ressuscitava a ideia, e então, e apenas então, ela revelava seu poder, causando mudanças por todo o lado e catalisando o surgimento de muitas outras ideias novas. Se ela apenas conseguisse descobrir quais as condições ideais para uma nova ideia dar frutos, e conseguisse reproduzir essas condições...

-o0o-

O progresso de Luna estava sendo fantástico. Claro que era muito facilitado pela total confiança que ela tinha em seus dois novos amigos, o que removia quaisquer restrições que ela pudesse ter sobre abrir-se para aquela maravilhosa experiência de 'fusão' de mentes. Com ajuda dessa técnica ela já tinha todo o conhecimento de Paul sobre como usar a Magia, apenas precisando de alguma prática para estar no mesmo nível que ele. Nas artes mentais Luna mostrara-se ainda mais proficiente do que Paul, e já estava à frente do menino, embora ainda muito distante da maestria que Lisa exibia nessa área. Mas Luna tinha grande potencial nessa área, e todos estavam confiantes de que ela progrediria ainda mais em pouco tempo.

Aquilo era importante já que Selena havia chegado a um ponto em sua pesquisa sobre as horcruxes em que um portal seria de grande ajuda. A nova teoria da Magia trouxe à Selena um aumento em suas habilidades, mas nada comparado ao controle mágico totalmente sem varinha que sua filha estava alcançando. Ela ainda tinha dificuldades nos mais simples uso de Magia sem varinha, talvez devido ao longo tempo em que foi doutrinada a acreditar que aquela capacidade seria impossível, mas no uso da varinha Selena havia progredido muito, e os feitiços agora exigiam menos esforço da parte dela e mostravam melhor controle e precisão.

-o0o-

Com a ajuda de Selena o projeto dos portais começou finalmente a mostrar resultados. Em dois meses eles estavam iniciando experimentos usando ratinhos como cobaias. Outro mês e eles tiravam férias nas paradisíacas ilhas Seicheles, utilizando um portal para locomoção. E com três semanas a mais de pesquisas eles agora estavam obtendo frutas, vegetais e frutos do mar fresquinhos de vários locais ao redor do mundo.

Selena conhecia um pouco sobre horcruxes, como aqueles recipientes de alma que Voldemort criara eram chamados, de seu trabalho no Departamento de Mistérios e imediatamente começara a pesquisar formas de destruí-los. Durante esse tempo, Luna, que viciara em filmes com o videocassete, convenceu Paul e começarem uma pesquisa deles de como usar Magia para simular os poderes dos super-heróis dos filmes que assistiram tais como mover-se muito rápido, voar sem vassouras, ser extrafortes e assim por diante. Com tudo o que já haviam conseguido, a pesquisa acabou se tornando divertida e fácil.

O livro de ficção científica "As fontes do paraíso" de Arthur C. Clarke deu a Paul uma boa ideia para um misto de arma e ferramenta que ele podia facilmente carregar consigo escondido: um fio de diamante. Altamente resistente e capaz de suportar grandes pesos, ele era útil de várias maneiras, inclusive para cortar através de coisas como madeira, rocha, metal ou o corpo de um inimigo.

-o0o-

"...e com isso nós finalmente concluímos nossos estudos sobre a cultura da antiga Grécia. Agora eu quero que tentem resumir o que vimos, para que eu tenha certeza de que entenderam bem os pontos principais. Quem começa?" perguntou Bete, feliz por finalmente estar deixando os gregos para trás. Eles eram interessantes, tantas ideias intrigantes surgindo tão rápido em uma região tão pequena... Mas ela ainda tinha dois mil e quinhentos anos de história para discutir.

"Bem, por um lado, tal riqueza de ideias, tamanha criatividade... mas não posso deixar de achar que alguns deles eram loucos, e algumas dessas ideias eram realmente estranhas..." começou Paul.

"Foi o início, Paul, e ocorreu de forma similar ao que vimos com a origem da vida" comentou Lisa. "Lembre-se da explosão Cambriana. Aquele monte de animais exóticos, um mais estranho que o outro, com a Natureza tentando todo tipo de variações e deixando a seleção natural cortar fora as que não fossem frutíferas, até que apenas as mais adaptadas e funcionais restaram no fim."

"Ah, entendi!" interveio Luna. "Eles estavam apenas começando a filosofar, então todo tipo de ideias iam surgindo, até as mais bizarras... Mas, ao contrário do início da evolução animal, eles não tinham uma boa 'seleção natural' para eliminar as piores ideias de forma definitiva, então quase todas prosperavam, até ao ponto em que alguns ficaram tão perdidos na multidão de ideias conflitantes que começaram a dizer aos outros que a Verdade era algo impossível de se alcançar e que todo conhecimento era incerto."

"Eh, talvez em certo sentido, mas é um ponto interessante esse seu, Luna" elogiou Bete. "E o que poderia ter sido uma 'seleção natural' conveniente nesse caso, que eles tanto precisavam, mas nunca obtiveram?"

"O método experimental... e boas ferramentas e equipamentos de medida" respondeu Paul. "Eles eram preguiçosos, e acreditavam que podiam atingir a certeza sobre as coisas apenas sentando sobre seus traseiros e pensando o dia todo."

"Mas não é verdade que eles fossem preguiçosos, Paul," corrigiu Bete. "O ponto é que eles eram preconceituosos. A sociedade deles era escravocrata, eles usavam escravos para fazer todo tipo de trabalho manual, que consideravam abaixo de sua dignidade. Mas, deixando de lado as ideias malucas por um momento, quais as ideias importantes que eles tiveram, que ainda hoje nos são úteis?"

"O modelo axiomático" prontamente respondeu Lisa.

"Eles procuravam motivos e explicações racionais para tudo, ao invés de apenas acreditarem em mitos" seguiu Paul.

"E, exceto por uns poucos, eles não consideravam suas ideias como secretas, antes discutiam tudo abertamente, fundando escolas e centros de pesquisa e escrevendo livros para disseminar suas ideias por toda parte" concluiu Luna.

"Perfeito! Vocês três resumiram as principais conquistas gregas melhor do que eu mesmo havia conseguido!" disse Bete, rapidamente pegando papel e caneta. "Vou colocar suas ideias no papel, quero usá-las no meu livro. Obrigado, crianças."

-o0o-

O computador foi um sucesso, até mesmo os três Lovegoods ficaram fascinados por todas as possibilidades. Planilhas, bancos de dados e processador de textos foram logo dominados por todos e eram frequentemente utilizados para organizar suas múltiplas pesquisas e projetos. Paul começou a estudar sua estrutura interna, interessado em descobrir se, com auxílio da Magia, não seria possível construir algo ainda mais potente e mais fácil de expandir e melhorar. Ele estava sonhando em fazer uso da tremenda capacidade de memória que um único pequeno cristal poderia ter se ele encontrasse uma forma de operá-lo através de sondas mágicas.

A dinâmica dos grupos de pessoas era algo fascinante. Algumas vezes uma única pessoa desmotivada era capaz de levar um grande grupo de pessoas à improdutividade. Da mesma forma, um líder capaz inserido em um grupo de pessoas folgadas poderia virar a mesa e fazer deles um sucesso em qualquer empreendimento que focassem. Com seis pessoas altamente criativas e inteligentes conectadas por interesses comuns e um grande amor e respeito um pelos outros, cada dia era cheio de novas ideias e descobertas.

O fantástico sucesso de O Pasquim com a entrevista com o menino-que-sobreviveu foi uma experiência importante para eles. Eles queriam estender a crítica ao mundo mágico, e começar a atuar de maneira mais aberta para mudar a mente dos magos e bruxas da Grã-Bretanha, mas ficou óbvio que O Pasquim não era o veículo ideal para levar essas ideias ao público que visavam. A conexão entre O Pasquim e os Lovegoods era por demais conhecida pela comunidade mágica, e retaliação e perseguição logo cairiam sobre eles se eles seguissem esse caminho.

"Então, de que precisamos?" resumiu Bete a discussão que tiveram. "Uma forma de prover informação confiável para a comunidade mágica cuja origem não possa ser traçada até nós, e que não possa ser interceptada, ou pelo menos não possa ser bloqueada, pelo governo ou outras facções."

"Algo como as redes de televisão sem as torres de transmissão?" perguntou Lisa.

"Exato!" respondeu Bete.

"Mas como é possível saber onde a torre de transmissão está localizada?" perguntou Xeno.

"Por um processo chamado triangulação" respondeu Paul. "Você faz duas ou mais medidas, cada uma em locais diferentes, e verifica de qual direção o sinal está vindo. A torre estará no ponto de interseção entre essas linhas."

"Muito bem, Paul" elogiou Bete. "A questão é se o ministério é capaz de identificar a origem de um pulso mágico carregando a informação para atualizar a revista."

"Bem, não estamos fora de ordem aqui?" perguntou Selena. "Precisamos primeiro verificar se conseguimos utilizar essas ondas primeiro, não é?"

"Mãe, os mágicos não sabem nada sobre eletrônica..." sugeriu Lisa. "Não podemos simplesmente utilizar ondas eletromagnéticas ao invés de pulsos de magia? O Ministério da Magia não seria capaz de detectar ou interferir com elas."

"Claro que não, mas as ondas que criássemos interfeririam com os sinais de rádio ou TV, e as pessoas normais seriam capazes de nos localizar e não estariam nem um pouco felizes conosco" explicou Bete.

"Oh! Bem, então teremos que usar ondas de magia, então" concedeu Lisa.

"Tia Selena, quão alto pode uma vassoura mágica voar?" perguntou Paul.

"Eu não tenho certeza, Paul, mas não acho que seja seguro ir acima de três a quatro quilômetros. Acima disso a magia ambiente seria muito rarefeita para que ela funcionasse apropriadamente."

"Você está pensando em um satélite mágico, Paul?" perguntou Bete.

"Exatamente! Mesmo que o pessoal mágico seja capaz de detectá-lo, eles seriam incapazes de destruí-lo, pois estaria muito alto" respondeu o garoto.

"E poderíamos ser capazes de transmitir para toda a Bretanha, talvez toda a Europa ou até mais longe!" concluiu Lisa.

"Mas como esse satiléti saberia o que transmitir? E de onde viria a energia para ele funcionar?" perguntou Xeno. As crianças não conseguiram evitar o riso com o erro do pobre mago, e corrigiram sua pronúncia.

"Se sabemos exatamente onde ele está, podemos enviar para ele a informação e energia daqui através de um feixe estreito de magia, tão estreito que para localizá-lo alguém teria que estar ativamente procurando por ele e acontecer de voar exatamente através dele para percebê-lo" explicou Bete.

"Então ele seria praticamente indetectável! Isso seria perfeito para nós!" Xeno comentou excitado.

"Quão alto estaria o satélite?" perguntou Selena. Todos viraram-se para Bete, que imediatamente começou alguns cálculos em uma folha de papel.

"Bem, acho que nossa melhor opção seria uma órbita terrestre geossíncrona baixa de cerca de 930 quilômetros de altura" ela concluiu.

"Novecentos e trinta quilômetros de altura é baixo desde quando?" perguntou Xeno espantado.

"Bem, é a forma como foram definidas. Órbitas terrestres baixas vão até 1.860 quilômetros de altura, médias até 33.300 quilômetros, altas acima disso" Bete explicou.

"E o período, mãe?" perguntou Lisa.

"Vocês podem considerar d janelas de atualização diárias."

"É mais do que o necessário! Agora, quanto ao... receptor?" perguntou Xeno.

-o0o-

Eles agora eram uma grande família de seis membros, precisando de acomodações para pesquisa, laboratórios, uma área protegida para prática e experimentação com magia, um novo centro de imprensa para a nova e revolucionária publicação que planejavam, uma biblioteca maior, um centro de computação, uma hidromassagem muito maior, mais quartos... A lista crescia continuamente. Selena explicou a eles sobre feitiços e runas de expansão de espaço, mas Bete estava incerta, ela queria manter o lar ainda visitável por pessoas comuns sem ter que lhes explicar sobre magia.

Como dinheiro não era mais um problema, alguma privacidade e bastante área livre ao redor eram desejáveis para a nova casa, já que eles não podiam prever quão mais espaço precisariam no futuro, especialmente se o plano deles em outros alunos de Hogwarts a juntarem-se ao grupo mais tarde funcionasse. Dessa forma, eles decidiram procurar por uma grande casa de campo próxima a alguma grande cidade, de forma que eles pudessem desfrutar da calma e privacidade do campo, mas tendo as facilidades urbanas facilmente à mão sem depender de transporte mágico.

Enquanto eles discutiam os detalhes para o novo local, e as proteções que poderiam colocar ali, Selena explicou-lhes as maneiras mágicas de ocultar uma área tanto dos normais quanto dos mágicos. Foi então que Paul teve uma dúvida que abriu para eles novas e importantes possibilidades.

"O que teria acontecido se um velho mago tivesse protegido sua casa com todos esses feitiços e runas sem contar a ninguém e tivesse morrido lá sem ninguém ficar sabendo? O que teria acontecido com a casa?"

"Bem, ela ainda estaria lá, mas indetectável para qualquer pessoa" respondeu Selena.

"Quantos lugares assim perdidos poderiam existir apenas aqui na ilha?" perguntou Lisa.

"Com o modo como um ou dois bruxos malignos tendem a aparecer todo século, motivando as pessoas a procurar pelas melhores proteções possíveis, eu diria que pelo menos algumas dúzias, talvez mesmo centenas" comentou Xeno.

"É, eu concordo" disse Selena. "Mas se eles possuem herdeiros, Gringotes talvez tenha modos de localizar essas propriedades e retomar a posse."

"Ainda assim, eu aposto que um bom número delas ainda estaria totalmente perdida" replicou Xeno.

"Sei o que podemos fazer" Paul interveio com um sorriso feliz no rosto. "Podemos iniciar uma busca por essas propriedades, e pegar para nós aquelas que estiverem sem dono. Eu sei como. Mãe, lembra da época em que pesquisamos modos de detectar magia, tanto Magipoder quanto Magicontrole? O sensor de Magicontrole... Posso construir alguns autômatos incorporando o sensor, e adicionar um mecanismo de modo que quando um sensor detectar um certo nível de Magipoder ele envie uma mensagem para nós indicando sua posição..."

"Se você também for capaz de medir Magipoder, tenho certeza de que existam muitos locais com tesouros mágicos ainda por encontrar... Lembre-se, essa ilha sofreu muitas invasões durante sua história" adicionou Xeno.

"Uau! São tantas possibilidades!" exclamou Luna. "Você não vai apenas encontrar casas vazias, mas todas as casas mágicas da ilha! E também tumbas, templos antigos, círculos druidas, rebanhos de criaturas mágicas... Mas quanto tempo vai levar para pesquisar tudo?"

"Luna, você mal começou a aprender sobre o poder dos autômatos. Logo você vai perceber que ferramenta poderosa eles são. Começando amanhã vocês dois vão focar nesse projeto" disse Bete para Luna e Paul. "Há oportunidades demais nessa ideia para deixa-la parada sem uso."

-o0o-

Agora era oficial. Os Lovegoods e os Zurkhofs eram conspiradores em um plano para subverter o mundo mágico de modo que mulheres, semi-humanos, nascidos-trouxas e outras criaturas mágicas inteligentes pudessem ter a oportunidade de desenvolverem seus potenciais e viverem suas vidas como achassem melhor, sem sofrer o desprezo e preconceito de outros. E eles estavam conspirando sobre como cooptar as crianças mais promissoras, tanto do mundo mágico quanto do normal, para dar-lhes a liberdade e o suporte necessário para que eles pudessem alcançar as plenitudes de seus potenciais.

Sendo o mundo mágico tão menor em população que o normal, e possuindo o dom da magia, o grupo iria focar sua atenção sobre eles primeiramente. A situação do mundo mágico também estava atrás do mundo normal, de modo que eles esperavam encontrar mais apoio contra a situação atual entre eles, facilitando a ação. Atualmente eles eram muito poucos para tentar influir com os bilhões de pessoas normais, mas poderiam ser o bastante para fazer uma diferença no mundo mágico britânico.

Para começar, eles precisariam de novas instalações. Eles sonhavam alto. Estavam pensando em possuir, em não mais que três anos, uma dúzia de laboratórios para pesquisa mágica, pelo menos um número semelhante de laboratórios científicos, com meia centena de crianças mágicas estudando com eles em tempo parcial, e quem sabe algo como mil crianças não-mágicas em uma escola em período integral para crianças superdotadas, com bolsas integrais.

Aquilo certamente custaria uma fortuna, mas eles não se preocupavam com esse ponto. A dúvida principal era quanto manter ou não mágicos e não-mágicos em contato. Os seis concordavam que seria ótimo adotar o contato, levando-os a aprender a interagir e cooperar. Mas aquilo seria uma afronta direta ao Estatuto do Segredo, e poderia causar sérias repercussões se eles fossem descobertos, não só com o Ministério da Magia local, mas com a própria Confederação Internacional de Magia. Pena que a promessa de uma pessoa não-mágica não garantisse o mesmo grau de cometimento que uma promessa mágica. Seria realmente útil se sim.

Outro ponto de preocupação estava relacionado com a necessidade de eles permanecerem ocultos, especialmente Paul, com toda a fama sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, bem como ocultar várias de suas atividades, como a planejada revista 'O Pensador Crítico', das seções do mundo mágico que gostaria de ataca-los de alguma forma quando viessem saber de suas atividades. Pelo menos para parte dessa nova propriedade eles precisariam de formas mágicas de ocultação.

-o0o-

"Oh, não consigo acreditar no que aquele maluco demoníaco fez!" exclamou Selena ao retornar da perigosa viagem a Little Hangleton. "Onde estão as crianças?"

"No computador, para variar" respondeu Bete sarcasticamente. "Quer que os chame?"

"Sim, Luna precisa ver isso. Mas não interrompa a preparação do jantar por nossa culpa, espere aqui comigo. Xeno, seja um anjo e chame as crianças, por favor."

"Será um prazer" respondeu o marido dela. "Depois de toda essa bagunça pela qual passamos eu preciso de um beijo de minha amada garrafinha de mel."

"Posso esperar pelos detalhes, mas... vocês o encontraram?" perguntou Bete.

"Nós o encontramos e destruímos."

"Ótimo!" disse Bete enquanto cuidando de que o jantar não queimasse até que ela ouvisse o resto da estória de Selena. Sentou-se então na mesa com sua amiga e logo Xeno e as crianças juntavam-se a elas.

"Veja isso, querida" Selena disse a Luna assim que ela sentou-se, dando à menina uma pedra marrom do tamanho de uma moeda de 50 centavos.

"Você achou!" exclamou a garota feliz, seus olhinhos fixos na pedra. Curiosos, Paul e Lisa levantaram-se e cercaram sua pequena amiga, examinando a estranha gema. Sabendo que os Zurkhofs não seriam capazes de identificar a pedra, Selena olhou para Xeno, que prontamente começou a explicar um de seus assuntos favoritos.

"O mundo mágico é cheio de estórias sobre objetos mágicos especiais de grande poder. Alguns desses objetos estão em poder de famílias antigas ou governos ao redor do mundo; alguns outros sabemos que existem, mas seu paradeiro é desconhecido e são considerados como perdidos; outros ainda sequer sabemos se realmente existem. Um exemplo do primeiro caso é o Arco da Morte, um arco muito especial que é considerado um portal entre esse mundo e o mundo dos espíritos e que se encontra no Ministério da Magia desde sua fundação. Um exemplo do segundo grupo é a espada de Grifindor, cuja existência é conhecida com certeza, mas que não foi vista nos últimos três séculos. E no último grupo não havia nada mais famoso que os Halos da Morte, um conjunto de três poderosos objetos entregues pela própria Morte a três irmãos que escaparam de uma armadilha que a Morte havia preparado para eles."

"E este é um daqueles Halos?" exclamou Paul surpreso.

"Oh, sim! Esta é a Pedra da Ressureição, capaz de trazer de volta a este mundo o espírito de uma pessoa já falecida. Os outros dois são a Varinha da Morte, a mais poderosa varinha mágica existente, e a Verdadeira Capa de Invisibilidade, capaz de esconder alguém até da própria Morte" explicou Xeno.

"Mas então eles não estão mais naquele último grupo, não é?" concluiu Lisa.

"Bem, sim, é verdade, mas apenas para nós, porque não planejamos tornar a existência dessa pedra um conhecimento público por um bom tempo" comentou Selena olhando para Xeno, que parecia ter outras ideias.

"Mas... esse pedra... ela pode trazer qualquer pessoa de volta?" perguntou Paul, seus olhos brilhando em expectativa.

Doeu muito aos Lovegoods terem que cortar as esperanças do menino, mas eles calmamente explicaram a Paul, e aos outros Zurkhofs, como a pedra realmente funcionava e porque seria melhor deixar os mortos em paz, ao menos até que eles pudessem realmente considerar as possíveis consequências que tal encontro poderia trazer.

-o0o-

Era um trabalho árduo e demorado criar o 'Mapa Mágico da Grã-Bretanha', mas ele valia o esforço exigido. Eles começaram a pesquisa pelo ponto 50° N e 10°30' W, seguindo em linha reta até 2° E antes de subir um pouquinho para o norte e retornar até 10°30' W, subindo um pouquinho mais para o norte e repetindo o trajeto. O plano era continuar varrendo de 10°30' W até 2° E subindo até alcançarem 59°30' N, desta forma cobrindo toda a ilha mais a Irlanda e as pequenas ilhas ao redor exceto pelas ilhas Shetland, mas incluindo também uma pequena parte da costa francesa entre Calais e Abbeville.

No momento eles ainda estavam em 51°30' N na tarefa, o que os colocava à altura do centro de Londres ainda, mas eles já tinham cadastrados mais de 3.500 pontos, dos quais eles conseguiram identificar pouco mais de cem até o momento, incluindo as residências dos Lovegoods, Weasleys e Diggories em Devon e o Hospital Mágico Santo Mungo em Londres. Mas outros pontos identificados eram mais interessantes, como um cemitério mágico na Ilha de Wight, um templo celta abandonado próximo a Salisbury e... dois caldeirões cheios de joias e moedas de ouro enterrados em uma pequena floresta próxima de Glastonbury. Infelizmente, muitos dos pontos resultaram em nada! Paul estava seguro de que seus autômatos estavam trabalhando bem, de modo que, para testar, Xeno e Selena aparataram para alguns pontos do mapa assim que esses pontos foram registrados. Logo eles voltaram com a notícia de que os sensores eram tão sensíveis a ponto de registrarem a presença de criaturas mágicas isoladas! Muitos daqueles pontos no mapa eram simplesmente locais onde estava um bruxo, um elfo ou mesmo uma coruja mágica no momento em que o autômato havia passado por lá!

Para acelerar o processo de identificação dos locais as crianças começaram a trabalhar em um autômato especializado que eles enviariam aos pontos mapeados para tirar algumas fotografias antes de retornar. Eles esperavam ter o novo autômato pronto na próxima semana.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 – O décimo aniversário de Paul**

Os seis vinham gastando parte dos sábados discutindo a situação nos mundos mágico e normal, Hogwarts e o que fazer com a nova teoria mágica que criaram. O mundo trouxa vinha evoluindo, mas de um modo turbulento e cheio de retrocessos temporários, e seria melhor deixa-lo de lado por enquanto. O mundo mágico decepcionava-os muito mais, tão retrógrado, corrupto e preconceituoso. Forçar mudanças sobre seus atuais integrantes seria uma batalha árdua e longa, com resultados imprevisíveis. Assim, eles decidiram que a melhor opção seria um caminho mais longo, influenciando as novas gerações de magos e bruxas, e Hogwarts era a chave para tal, com Paul e Luna logo começando seus estudos lá.

As crianças começaram a gastar algum tempo explorando o castelo em viagens-fantasmas, aprendendo o que podiam sobre o castelo, os professores e os estudantes. Os adultos concordaram com uma mudança de horários, permitindo que eles ficassem assistindo filmes ou lendo até às 3 da manhã, de forma que eles depois dormissem até próximo do meio-dia passando a manhã acompanhando as atividades dentro de Hogwarts enquanto seus corpos descansavam.

Logo eles tinham uma longa lista de coisas com que não concordavam, e estavam escrevendo alguns artigos criticando currículo, professores, atividades, acomodações e tudo mais, que queriam publicar na nova revista por volta do verão do próximo ano, na esperança de forçarem algumas mudanças ou, ao menos, começar algumas discussões na comunidade mágica.

Hogwarts era uma escola bastante cara, e os preconceitos do mundo mágico refletiam-se nas anuidades. Puros-sangues pagavam menos que meio-sangues, que pagavam menos que nascidos-trouxas. Além disso, meninos pagavam menos que meninas. A situação toda estava arranjada de forma que todos os meninos puros-sangues frequentassem a escola, e o número de meninos e meninas entrando a cada ano fosse aproximadamente o mesmo.

Isso colocava as garotas do mundo mágico em séria desvantagem. Sendo uma sociedade patriarcal, e com os melhores empregos reservados para os homens, as famílias de puro-sangue tendiam a parar de ter filhos assim que o primeiro menino nascesse, de forma que a fortuna da família não fosse dividida entre herdeiros. Mas se a primeira a nascer fosse uma menina, os pais provavelmente continuariam tentando até que um menino nascesse para dar continuidade ao nome da família. Assim, cerca de metade das famílias mágicas tinham um único filho homem, enquanto a outra metade tinha uma ou mais meninas e um eventual menino. Isso fazia com que a estatística atual entre os puros-sangues fosse de 2,2 meninas para cada menino. Devido à estrutura das anuidades e aos preconceitos contra as mulheres, uma parte dessas meninas acabava não sendo enviada a Hogwarts, sendo ensinadas em casa por pais, empregados ou tutores.

Os de primeira geração, nascidos de pais normais, dividiam-se igualmente entre meninos e meninas, mas a escola normalmente só oferecia bolsas a quatro deles a cada ano, quando normalmente haveria dez ou doze deles em idade para atender a escola. Essa era uma determinação do Conselho Diretor da escola para evitar uma invasão de nascidos-trouxa no mundo mágico, porque dinheiro para mais bolsas estava disponível se houvesse o interesse em concedê-las.

Esses eram problemas que eles já haviam começado a enfrentar. Os diamantes de Paul vinham fazendo sucesso com os duendes, que tinham vários usos para eles: além de joias, eles eram também úteis na construção de defesas mágicas e para fixar encantamentos em objetos. Com o dinheiro que vinham acumulando entre os diamantes e outros achados, a intenção era oferecer várias bolsas de estudo integral para estudantes selecionados através da planejada Fundação Lilly Evans, o nome decidido como homenagem não somente a seu papel como mãe natural de Paul mas também como mulher e nascida-trouxa.

Com as frequentes visitas a Hogwarts eles tinham acesso ao livro especial que listava os candidatos a frequentar a escola no próximo ano. Eles identificaram os nascidos-trouxa, e Bete estava pesquisando por endereços e números de telefone para entrar em contato com eles, enquanto Xeno estava preparando uma edição especial de O Pensador Crítico com um artigo apresentando a Fundação e oferecendo bolsas especiais para a parcela de estudantes que normalmente não frequentaria Hogwarts.

-o0o-

Com Paul aproximando-se da idade de receber sua carta de ingresso a Hogwarts eles conversaram muito sobre o que fazer em cada possibilidade. Se viesse apenas uma carta destinada a Harry Potter, eles pensavam que seria prudente deixar o país imediatamente. Se nenhuma carta chegasse, eles continuariam vivendo suas vidas normalmente por algum tempo mais. Mas se uma carta viesse para Paul Zurkhof, eles gostariam que Paul frequentasse Hogwarts mesmo se apenas para tentar fazer amizade com crianças de sua idade, para que eles pudessem avaliar as chances de introduzir algumas mudanças.

Mais ainda, Selena disse aos demais que havia uma chance, embora pequena, de que ela pudesse matricular Luna para começar junto com Paul. Aquilo exigiria o uso de vários argumentos, nem todos totalmente verdadeiros, mas as vantagens seriam compensadoras.

Selena havia deixado seu posto no Departamento de Mistérios deixando claro que ela estava desapontada com os progressos ali, declarando que estava em busca de algo ainda mais desafiador. Ela argumentaria, sem revelar detalhes, que seu trabalho e o de Xeno estavam tomando muito tempo para que eles pudessem cuidar de Luna adequadamente, e que a menina estava pronta e tinha a maturidade mágica necessária para frequentar a escola. Não havia garantia, mas era uma chance.

-o0o-

Os adultos não podiam estar mais orgulhosos de suas crianças. Eles tinham tomado com seriedade a lição de 'pensar fora da caixa', e fizeram um incrível trabalho concebendo completamente o modo de operação para a nova revista. E que show eles prepararam para apresentar a ideia aos adultos! Eles mantiveram todos os detalhes em segredo e só quando o protótipo estava pronto eles pediram uma reunião para apresentar suas realizações.

Com três crianças e três partes para formar o sistema todo, cada um deles expôs uma parte, começando por uma radiante Luna.

"Este é o Controle Central. Sua função básica é manter contato e vigilância sobre o satélite, enviando um sinal para corrigir sua órbita sempre que alguma discrepância com a trajetória prevista for detectada. Ele também está conectado à nossa pequena rede de computadores, de forma que podemos enviar artigos prontos para publicação de nossas máquinas para um diretório em seu disco rígido, assim como também responder cartas e mensagens enviadas ao editor, artigos especiais para assinantes selecionados, etc. Em resumo, temos total controle do que é enviado e para quem."

"Para que isso funcione, cada arquivo deve ter no início uma primeira seção especialmente formatada especificando seu título, autor, data de liberação, idioma em que se encontra, algumas palavras-chave para facilitar buscas e pesquisas e alguns códigos especificando quem deve recebê-lo. Ah sim! Já previmos a utilidade de edições em várias línguas para atingirmos outras comunidades e implementamos ela no protótipo."

"Esta parte aqui atrás é responsável pela comunicação com o satélite, que é feita através de um feixe fino de Magipoder, similar a um raio laser. E essa caixa aqui é a principal novidade que introduzimos na ideia original da revista. É uma câmara de despacho para pequenas encomendas por um sistema de runas que funciona de forma semelhante a uma chave-de-portal. Cada receptor para leitura da revista poderá ser usado como destino para encomendas, assim poderemos vender pequenos produtos para toda a comunidade mágica, como os eletrônicos modificados para funcionar em ambientes mágicos; poções, quando pudermos produzi-las melhor e mais barato do que pela forma tradicional; joias e outras bugigangas com runas gravadas para propósitos específicos; e quaisquer outras coisas que imaginarmos. Poderemos enviar a nossos assinantes qualquer coisa até o tamanho e peso de um bloco de construção sem que o Ministério possa localizar, interferir, bloquear ou, melhor ainda, cobrar impostos!"

Após uma rodada de aplausos e elogios por parte dos adultos aos esforços e inventividade das crianças, Paul iniciou a explicar sobre o satélite.

"Bom... este é o satélite. Ele é capaz de receber e enviar sinais para o Controle Central por um feixe fino de Magipoder. Os receptores comunicam-se com o satélite também por um feixe fino, mas, por simplicidade, a comunicação do satélite com os receptores é diferente. Ele transmite para os receptores usando um tipo de modulação de frequência do Magipoder, similar ao das estações de rádio FM. Dessa forma, o satélite não precisa saber onde está cada receptor, ele enviar esse pulso em todas as direções e qualquer receptor dentro do alcance pode captar o sinal."

"O feixe que vem do Controle Central carrega mais energia do que o necessário para carregar a informação. Esse excesso é armazenado em baterias, na verdade cristais, aqui no satélite, e essa energia é usada tanto para enviar informação aos receptores quanto para ajustar a órbita do satélite quando necessário. Bom, acho que é isso."

Outra rodada de aplausos e elogios seguiu-se, e Bete ficou intrigada com o desconforto de seu garoto em receber elogios por seus esforços e conquistas. Finalmente, era a vez de Lisa e do receptor.

"Este é o receptor. Tem formato de uma folha A4 com meia polegada de espessura e pesa pouco mais de meio quilo, ou cerca de 18 onças para quem preferir. Ele usa o Magipoder de quem o estiver utilizando para funcionar, mas é tão pouco que mesmo uma criança pequena não sentiria nada. Sua tela é apenas uma folha branca de papel comum, e pequeníssimas bolinhas negras de grafite rolam sobre o papel conforme a informação digital armazenada no magicircuito debaixo da folha, cada grãozinho funcionando como um pixel para desenhar as letras e imagens da página que estiver sendo exibida. Os cristais que armazenam a informação recebida do satélite são baratos e tem capacidade para até dois bilhões de páginas. Desculpe, mas as imagens são estáticas; nenhuma foto mágica com movimento por enquanto."

"A parte mais interessante da tela é que ela é sensível ao toque. Desse modo podemos exibir o alfabeto, os algarismo e sinais de pontuação que o usuário pode ir pressionando para compor uma mensagem, seja ela uma mensagem para nós, uma carta ao editor, ou preencher um formulário para comprar nossos produtos ou votar em pesquisas ou responder questionários... dá para fazer tanta coisa com esse brinquedinho! E nós vamos saber quem enviou a mensagem ou pedido porque cada um dos receptores vai ter um código diferente armazenado internamente que acompanhará tudo o que nos for enviado!"

"Luna já explicou parte do sistema de entregas de encomendas que planejamos. Aqui do lado do cliente, ele vai receber uma mensagem informando que suas mercadorias estão prontas para serem enviadas. Tudo o que ele precisa fazer é colocar o receptor com a face para baixo em cima de uma mesa ou outra superfície e apertar esse botão aqui na traseira do receptor. As runas gravadas na parte traseira farão o resto e a encomenda aparece aqui em cima. Bem, o que acham?"

Os adultos não mostraram claramente o quanto apreciaram o esforço e engenho que as crianças colocaram em todo o sistema. E como poderia ser diferente, se elas haviam conseguido tão mais do que lhes foi pedido?

-o0o-

Quando ela leu sobre o assunto pela primeira vez nos livros adquiridos no Beco Diagonal, Bete achou que os feitiços e poções para interferir na mente de uma pessoa eram perigosos mas estritamente controlados pelo Ministério da Magia, e apresentados no livro mais como um aviso e um tópico puramente acadêmico. Os Lovegoods ensinaram a ela que esse não era o caso. Primeiro, poucas pessoas do mundo mágico hesitariam em usá-los contra os trouxas, e segundo, mesmo se usados contra outras pessoas mágicas, exceto pelo feitiço Império as penalidades para os demais não eram suficientemente duras para evitar completamente seu uso. É como se a sociedade mágica considerasse a vítima de tais feitiços e poções como parcialmente responsável pelo crime, por ser mentalmente 'fraca' ou tola demais a ponto de não se prevenir adequadamente.

Essa triste verdade marcou o início de um novo projeto de pesquisa, buscando por modos de evitar qualquer forma de controle mental por meios mágicos. Enquanto que Bete estava completamente exposta a todo tipo de interferência mental, ela ficou feliz em saber que as crianças possuíam uma boa resistência contra esses ataques. Lisa era capaz de imediatamente detectar qualquer tentativa de legilimência e facilmente tornar o ataque contra o atacante. Luna não tinha essa facilidade para contra-atacar, mas era impossível 'ler' sua mente sem seu consentimento. Paul não era tão bom em detectar ataques ou proteger sua mente, mas as meninas prontamente o auxiliaram e ele melhorou muito rapidamente. Por seu lado, Paul mostrou incrível capacidade contra todo o tipo de compulsões e feitiços de alteração de estado mental, até mesmo o feitiço Império, e estava auxiliando as meninas a melhor resistirem a esse tipo de ataque.

Ainda assim, ainda restavam as poções, contra as quais as crianças demonstraram não possuir nenhuma resistência. Bete realmente queria encontrar logo um novo lugar para eles, de modo que ela pudesse iniciar pesquisas sobre poções em um bem-equipado laboratório, mas pelo menos eles encontraram um método de prevenção contra poções indesejadas: eles encontraram uma forma de criar um detector simples que era capaz de identificar a presença de poções mágicas em alimentos e bebidas, e até mesmo identificar se a poção tinha capacidade de alterar o comportamento de uma pessoa.

O detector era uma adaptação do sensor mágico que Paul estava utilizando para pesquisar os locais mágicos na ilha: toda poção contém Magipoder, e as poções que atuavam sobre a mente da pessoa continham boa dose de Magicontrole também. Daquele momento em diante tornou-se obrigação de cada um deles sempre levar consigo um detector desses, disfarçado como algum tipo de bijuteria, sempre que saiam de casa.

-o0o-

Finalmente eles haviam tomado uma decisão sobre as novas instalações, incluindo a decisão de não começar já a escola para estudantes não-mágicos prodigiosos. Enquanto o mundo não-mágico estava vivendo tempos relativamente pacíficos, eles ficaram sabendo de tantos problemas no mundo mágico que uma ação imediata da parte deles seria bem-vinda. Para complicar mais, as crianças logo estariam indo para Hogwarts.

Não havendo necessidade de que a nova residência pudesse ser facilmente acessada por pessoas não-mágicas, eles optaram por utilizar uma propriedade que os sensores de Paul detectaram em Gales, muito antiga mas também muito grande, isolada e bem-protegida, próxima ao rio Honddu. Investigações realizadas por Xeno no local e também no Ministério da Magia e em Gringotes confirmaram que o local era totalmente desconhecido pelas autoridades mágicas e estava desabitado pelo menos há três séculos.

Foi um trabalho difícil e complexo fazerem-se reconhecer pelas proteções na propriedade como os novos proprietários, mas valeu a pena poderem aproveitar todas as proteções já ativas no local. Paul e Luna aproveitaram para praticar suas habilidades mágicas enquanto lentamente criavam as novas instalações sob a supervisão de Lisa, que se intitulou a engenheira civil responsável pela obra.

Havia uma grande quantidade de rochas ao redor para serem utilizadas como o principal material de construção, e o resto eles estavam criando utilizando autômatos atuando de forma similar aos antigos pantógrafos. Eles construíram maquinas mágicas automatizadas em que podiam colocar modelos em escala 1:10 ou 1:50 do que desejavam e os autômatos então recriavam o modelo com o mesmo material mas 10 ou 50 vezes maior, utilizando qualquer entulho com que fossem alimentados como matéria-prima, reduzindo-o às suas partículas básicas e remontando essas partículas nos átomos e moléculas necessários nas posições corretas. O processo era lento, devido à reorganização do material a nível atômico, mas logo eles criaram outros autômatos para auxiliar, alguns coletando o entulho, outros alimentando as máquinas, outros ainda coletando os produtos e armazenando-os, de forma que logo eles tinham uma linha de produção totalmente automatizada que os liberou para fazerem outras coisas.

Enquanto o material básico era rocha, os acabamentos foram feitos com materiais muito mais nobres como mármore, acrílico, vidro, cerâmica, plásticos, alumínio e o que mais julgaram conveniente. Eles construíram uma casa principal com 12 quartos em 3 andares; um centro de pesquisas de 5 andares e 3 subsolos incluindo um auditório para 100 pessoas no primeiro andar; e uma casa de hóspedes com 32 dormitórios com 4 camas cada, piscina interna com aquecimento, uma grande biblioteca e vários espaços para lazer e entretenimento em 4 andares mais um porão.

Enquanto as crianças faziam a construção, Selena ia planejando a decoração e listava a mobília necessária; Bete ia selecionando os equipamentos para os laboratórios e o pobre Xeno comprava, trazia e colocava no lugar da melhor forma que podia o que as mulheres iam decidindo em seus continuamente alterados planos.

-o0o-

Selena não estava nada feliz dessa vez, longe disso. Xeno e ela haviam acabado de retornar de outra expedição em busca de um dos horcrux de Voldemort. Mesmo conhecendo as proteções utilizadas e os atalhos para evitar as piores armadilhas, foi ainda assim uma aventura perigosa que por pouco não acabou em tragédia. Eles sabiam que haviam inferis no lago, mas nunca imaginaram que seriam tantos!

"Falso! Nada mais que uma imitação!" ela explodiu tão logo a porta fechou após ela entrar. Xeno já rumava para seu escritório, tentando descobrir quem poderia ser 'R.A.B.'

"Vocês perderam tempo, então" comentou Bete.

"Nós quase perdemos nossas vidas" disse Selena. "Foi um pesadelo. Mortos-vivos saindo do lago, mais do que podíamos contar. Esse cara é louco, Bete, total e completamente insano. Será um prazer vê-lo expulso de uma vez desse mundo..."

Alguns minutos depois Xeno retornava para junto da esposa. Ele também não estava nada feliz.

"Apenas um nome bate com as iniciais: Regulo Arturo Black" ele disse.

"Mas... ele era um deles, não era? Um Comensal da Morte" perguntou Selena.

"Provavelmente arrependeu-se, é o que me parece. Mas a questão importante é: será que ele teve sucesso em destruir o horcrux?" Xeno redarguiu.

"Não podemos perguntar a ele?" perguntou Bete.

"Ele está morto" explicou Xeno. "Ele foi morto durante a guerra."

"Oh, céus! Que podemos fazer agora?" perguntou Bete novamente.

As expressões desanimadas dos Lovegoods não era um bom sinal.

-o0o-

O pessoal mágico não era muito curioso. Ao contrário, eles tinham a estranha mania de aceitar passivamente qualquer coisa sem questionar o como ou por que. Eles nunca criaram uma teoria sobre o que era a matéria ou de que ela seria feita. Nenhuma teoria atômica ou molecular no mundo mágico. Se a semente de uma planta ou um pedaço de um animal dava às suas poções o efeito desejado, eles nunca se perguntavam o que precisamente estava contido naquele ingrediente para dar-lhe aquelas propriedades mágicas especiais. A ideia de tentar isolar o princípio ativo de um ingrediente, purifica-lo e concentrá-lo para obterem melhores resultados nunca passou pelas cabeças deles. Se eles queriam mais daquele efeito produzido por um ingrediente, simplesmente adicionavam mais dele à poção.

Aquela era uma característica que impedira o progresso de Bete com a análise de poções... até aquele momento. Agora, finalmente instalados na nova propriedade em Gales, ela finalmente possuía um laboratório onde podia realmente começar um estudo científico investigando as poções e seus ingredientes, criando planilhas e tabelas para compreender o que ia ocorrendo à medida que Selena seguia as instruções para criar algumas poções simples.

Para o primeiro teste, elas escolheram um ingrediente bastante comum e barato: olhos de besouros. Custou às duas mulheres, com a ocasional ajuda das crianças, seis semanas inteiras para isolar o único princípio ativo contido naquele item, e elas tiveram sorte de que era apenas um, ou teriam levado no mínimo o dobro do tempo.

O princípio ativo era uma molécula fotorreceptora especializada encontrada em uma estrutura alongada com 20 a 40 mícrons de espessura e mais de 300 mícrons de comprimento situada no lobo óptico, em frente dos olhos compostos e abaixo da fina cutícula de proteção. Sua propriedade mágica era bastante simples: essa molécula não só capturava fótons de luz, mas também era capaz de receber e armazenar um pulso único de magipoder, liberando-o nas condições apropriadas.

Talvez você imagine que, extraindo esse princípio ativo de, digamos, mil olhos de besouros, ele daria o mesmo efeito que usar os mil olhos diretamente. Mas esse não era o caso. As centenas de outras substâncias presentes nos olhos tinham um efeito negativo na eficiência da molécula fotorreceptora. Esse efeito podia ser tão drástico quanto reagir com ela, destruindo-a; ou poderia ser sutil, simplesmente bloqueando o princípio ativo, prevenindo que o magipoder chegasse até esse receptor mágico.

Felizmente, havia um jeito simples de medir quão mais eficiente o princípio purificado e concentrado era em relação ao ingrediente todo. Tudo o que era preciso era seguir a receita de uma poção que usasse o ingrediente e, quando se chegasse ao ponto em que o ingrediente era adicionado, substitui-lo pelo extrato concentrado, adicionando-o lentamente, e medindo quanto precisou ser usado para se obter o mesmo efeito. Sabendo então as quantidades necessárias de cada um e quanto de extrato era obtido de uma certa quantidade de olhos, um cálculo simples daria a eficiência relativa do extrato em relação ao ingrediente comum. No caso dos olhos de besouro, as duas mulheres encontraram que o extrato era 1.800% mais efetivo, confirmando a suspeita de Bete de que o método científico poderia trazer grandes progressos em eficiência e poder às poções mágicas.

Agora era simplesmente uma questão de identificar, purificar e medir os princípios ativos de outros ingredientes. Um elas já tinha feito, só restava agora umas poucas centenas mais!

-o0o-

Xeno vinha investigando a vida de Regulo Black, tentando encontrar indícios do paradeiro do horcrux que ele roubara de seu mestre.

Dos membros diretos da família Black apenas quatro ainda estavam vivos, dois dos quais atualmente habitando a prisão de Azkaban. Entre os outros dois, era fácil decidir qual seria mais receptivo e cooperador, de modo que os Lovegoods convidaram então os Tonks para um jantar, Lisa estando presente como uma amiga de Luna que ficara para dormir com a amiga, de modo que ela pudesse usar suas habilidades mentais no casal.

Mas isso não foi necessário. Os Tonks eram boa gente, e ficaram felizes em saber que Regulo abandonara as forças de Voldemort, e realmente cooperaram. Andrômeda confirmou que Regulo morara na velha mansão Black em Londres até a época de sua morte, vivendo com sua mãe ali, seu pai tendo morrido alguns anos antes que o filho. A mãe também falecera algum tempo depois, e Andrômeda e sua irmã Narcissa não conseguiram entrar na casa depois da morte dela. Parecia que o título de líder da casa Black estava agora com Sirius, mesmo depois de todas as tentativas de sua mãe para removê-lo da família por ser ele um 'traidor' do sangue.

"Mas Sirius não traiu o sangue da família, traiu? E ele terminou em Azkaban por isso" comentou Xeno, ao que Andrômeda replicou com fervor.

"Não acredite sequer por um segundo que Sirius possa ter traído James e Lilly Potter, Xeno. Sirius e James eram como irmãos, e Sirius morreria feliz antes de coloca-los em perigo. E não se esqueça de que ele é o padrinho do pequeno Harry. Ele amava aquela criança de todo seu coração, eu nunca o vi mais feliz do que no dia em que Harry nasceu e James pediu que ele fosse o padrinho do menino. Ele veio até em casa com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha que não saiu de sua face nem mesmo para provar minha mousse de chocolate, que ele sempre adorou."

"Mas... e o julgamento? Ele teve um, não teve?" perguntou Selena.

"Nunca! Aqueles cães no Ministério mandaram-no direto para Azkaban menos de três horas depois que ele foi preso. Eu acho que sequer uma interrogação decente tenha sido feita. E eles simplesmente ignoraram ou negaram todas minhas tentativas de vê-lo ou de tentar trazê-lo ante um juiz."

"Esse é um assunto muito sério, Andrômeda. Esteja certa de que logo estarei agindo, tentando obter justiça" prometeu Xeno.

"Oh, por favor, tome cuidado. Esse pode ser um assunto difícil para o Ministério, e Azkaban é um lugar perigoso. Eu temo que eles possam 'arranjar' a morte de Sirius para cobrir os erros do Ministério no caso" pediu Andrômeda.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 – O décimo-primeiro aniversário de Paul**

Com os meios agora disponíveis, os seis logo estavam discutindo a possibilidade de O Pensador Crítico já nascer internacional. Seria apenas o caso de encontrar alguns tradutores confiáveis, que poderiam receber e devolver os textos através do novo equipamento receptor, modificado para permitir o uso dos diferentes caracteres necessários. Bem, talvez não fosse tão simples para os caracteres chineses e japoneses, já que havia tantos deles, mas para os idiomas que utilizavam alfabetos a mudança era simples. Mesmo para os caracteres chineses e japoneses, eles poderiam copiar qualquer que tenha sido o método que empresas de computadores adotaram para escrever com teclados com eles.

Dessa forma, Xeno publicou um anúncio na edição seguinte de O Pasquim, sob o nome de uma empresa inexistente, pedindo currículos dos interessados na vaga, com promessas de bom salário e, de acordo com a preferência do tradutor, crédito total ou anonimato para seu trabalho.

Eles receberam 32 currículos, todos dentro dos grupos de pessoas que eles queriam ajudar: abortos, nascido-trouxas, esposas entediadas com a vida doméstica, e o que os puros-sangues chamavam pejorativamente de 'criaturas'. E um nome, um homem oferecendo serviços em impressionantes sete idiomas, despertou a atenção de Bete: Remo John Lupin. Uma rápida pesquisa nas anotações de Petúnia refrescou sua memória: ele era um amigo próximo de ambos os genitores biológicos de Paul.

Os Lovegoods não sabiam muito sobre ele, além de sua condição de lobisomem, mas tinham tido uma boa impressão dele nas poucas vezes que o viram. Eles o definiram como um homem calmo, gentil, polido e inteligente na casa dos trinta e poucos anos de idade. Remo foi escolhido como um dos tradutores, mas eles evitariam maior contato com ele no momento.

No final eles contrataram oito tradutores cobrindo dezenove idiomas diferentes de todo o mundo, suficiente para cobrir metade da população mundial de acordo com os dados que tinham sobre idiomas e quantidades de falantes (apenas com mandarim, espanhol, inglês, hindi e árabe eles já estariam cobrindo um terço do mundo).

-o0o-

Levou sete semanas até que o primeiro satélite mágico estivesse em órbita, pronto para uso. Na realidade, aquele foi o terceiro lançado. O primeiro recebeu impulso demais e simplesmente sumiu para longe da Terra; no segundo eles acabaram aplicando menos força que o necessário, e ele caiu como um 'meteoro não-identificado' no meio do oceano Atlântico. Mas no fim funcionou! Funcionou ainda melhor do que esperavam, e eles estavam prontos para a distribuição dos receptores.

Eles iniciaram a distribuição dos receptores logo depois. Entre os seis, eles estavam entregando mais de cem caixas diariamente, cada uma contendo um receptor, o material de publicidade do produto e o manual do usuário, para cada endereço residencial de flu constante na lista oficial do Ministério. Para aqueles que mantinham seu endereço de flu em segredo, ou não estavam conectados à rede, uma pilha de caixas com a placa 'Pegue o seu grátis!' estava disponível em alguns locais selecionados (O Caldeirão Furado, As Três Vassouras, Gringotes, Ollivanders, a sorveteria de Fortescue e Zonko).

Eles haviam decidido distribuir os receptores gratuitamente, e instalaram uma pequena abertura lateral para coletar moedas imediatamente reenviadas por chave-de-portal para eles para liberar cada nova edição da revista.

-o0o-

Eles levaram o temor de Andrômeda a sério, e concluíram que agitar sobre a falta de julgamento de Sirius provavelmente colocaria o pobre homem sob risco de vida. Deixá-lo apodrecendo na prisão também não era boa opção, especialmente agora que Paul sabia que o homem era seu padrinho. Dessa forma eles decidiram por resgatar Sirius, mas primeiro Xeno e Selena aceitaram um convite para jantar com os Tonks, em retribuição ao jantar que haviam promovido.

Os Tonks logo concordaram fazer votos de segredo e os Lovegoods explicaram o plano para eles. Eles até mesmo informaram aos Tonks a localização da Fundação para que eles pudessem aparatar até lá (eles não tinham planos de conectar a Fundação à rede de flu, por questões de segurança).

Resgatar Sirius foi fácil. Xeno conhecia a localização da prisão, tendo visitado o local logo depois da guerra contra Voldemort para entrevistar alguns presos. Um autômato fez o reconhecimento do local e identificou a cela ocupada por Sirius. Paul então abriu um portal até lá enquanto seu padrinho dormia, Xeno atravessou-o, estuporou o homem por segurança e voltou com ele, tudo em menos de meio minuto. Andrômeda foi contatada logo depois e estava ficando ali na Fundação para auxiliar na recuperação de Sirius. Ela era a única face que ele conhecia ali, de modo que sua presença era importante para acalmar o desnutrido e enfraquecido homem.

Sirius estava recuperando-se lenta mas continuamente, e sempre perguntando sobre seu afilhado que, por seu lado, estava ansioso por conhecer o gomem mas estava sendo mantido fora de vista por enquanto, dando a Sirius tempo de recuperar um pouco de suas forças antes de passar por uma situação tão emocional. Paul tinha parado de usar a água oxigenada, deixando seu cabelo recuperar sua famosa cor negra, e estava usando lentes de contato transparentes, de modo que seus brilhantes olhos verdes fossem facilmente reconhecidos. Apenas a cicatriz estava ausente, tendo sumido por completo, mas Sirius provavelmente não esperava ver uma de qualquer modo.

O Ministério havia mantido a escapada de Sirius fora do noticiário por uma semana, tentando recaptura-lo primeiro para minimizar os efeitos que sua fuga causariam. Não encontrando nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro, eles foram forçados a divulgar a notícia de que, pela primeira vez na história, alguém havia escapado de Azkaban.

Nem o Ministério nem os jornais sequer tocaram no ponto de que Sirius jamais fora julgado. Eles pintavam o fugitivo como um condenado muito perigoso, talvez mesmo o segundo em poder depois de Voldemort, e totalmente responsável pelo ataque aos Potters. Xeno e O Pensador Crítico logo mudariam isso, ou ao menos colocariam sérias dúvidas nas mentes das pessoas.

-o0o-

Foi uma dura negociação com os duendes envolvendo vários pontos, que tomaram quase um mês de reuniões quase que diárias durante Abril, mas os resultados foram fantásticos, e novamente ambas as partes deixaram a mesa de negociações pensando terem obtido uma grande vitória.

Concessões foram inevitáveis: primeiro, Paul, como Harry Potter, e o casal Lovegood precisou assinar como testemunhas no processo que Gringotes lançou contra os Lestrange por quebra de contrato ao armazenar em seus cofres um artefato dos mais negros e malignos, com a obrigação de apoiar Gringotes em quaisquer ações que os Lestrange pudessem tentar contra eles. Segundo, eles tiveram que concordar com contratos de exclusividade dando à filial londrina de Gringotes exclusividade para gerenciar todas as transações financeiras da Fundação Lilly, de O Pasquim e de O Pensador Crítico, bem de como suas finanças pessoais e quaisquer novas empresas que viessem a abrir no futuro, assim como dar aos duendes preferência na compra de quaisquer gemas que eles tivessem para vender. Por último, eles forneceram a Gringotes 42 calculadoras portáteis solares, o suficiente para todos os caixas e contadores do banco.

Em retorno eles agora possuíam caixas postais em Gringotes para onde toda correspondência, por coruja ou correio normal, seria redirecionada, garantindo a privacidade e anonimato deles. Também receberam a preciosa relíquia que pertencera a Helga Hufflepuff, uma taça já livre do horcrux que contivera, e todo o restante do dinheiro trouxa que Gringotes possuía, para ser transformado em galeões após venda, com uma divisão a 70%-30% ao favor dos humanos.

Com os feitiços escondendo o menino-que-sobrevivera falhando ao ele aproximar-se de seu décimo-primeiro aniversário, Paul permaneceu na Fundação até que cartas de Hogwarts chegaram tanto para Paul Zurkhof quanto Harry Potter, após o que Selena e Xeno reaplicaram feitiços escondendo novamente a personalidade de Harry Potter de métodos mágicos de busca, deixando o garoto novamente livre dessa carga.

-o0o-

A primeira edição de O Pensador Crítico trouxe um relato completo da vida do menino-que-sobrevivera com uma entrevista seguida por uma seção de perguntas e respostas, mas sem revelar muito de sua vida depois dos Dursleys, e anunciava a nova Fundação Lilly Evans e o programa de bolsas totais e parciais, requisições a serem encaminhadas aos duendes de Gringotes sob supervisão de Garra-de-Aço, pelo custo de outras quatro calculadoras para que os duendes aceitassem o serviço. Mas o principal artigo era uma entrevista completa com o primeiro fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Orion Black, narrando suas ações tanto no fatídico Halloween quanto seu posterior confronto com o real traidor, Petter Pettigrew; a falta de julgamento ou sequer um interrogatório sob veritaserum; e a forma como todas as solicitações para que um julgamento fosse realizado nunca foram reconhecidas.

A segunda edição, disponibilizada no mesmo dia em que os alunos de Hogwarts voltavam para casa para as férias de verão, trouxe o primeiro artigo da série 'Por que Harry Potter não irá para Hogwarts', com fotos, focando no que as crianças elegeram como o mais desprezível aspecto da escola: seu professor de poções.

O artigo era detalhado, citando cada ponto crítico que eles haviam coletado sobre o amargo homem: seu favoritismo pelos puros-sangues Sonserinos; sua perseguição aos estudantes de outras casas; as humilhantes detenções usadas como castigo; seu passado como Comensal da Morte; o ambiente inapropriado para a manufatura de poções, em uma sala pequena nas masmorras sem ventilação apropriada; a ausência de equipamentos de segurança como óculos protetores, luvas e vestes resistentes aos reagentes; a falta de habilidade didática, com o homem simplesmente jogando as instruções da poção na lousa sem discutir as etapas críticos e os riscos envolvidos; e a absurdamente alta nota requerida para seus alunos poderem prosseguir os estudos no nível avançado. Ao final do artigo, um convite para que alunos atuais e do passado enviassem suas opiniões e críticas sobre o professor. O artigo foi um sucesso, e Xeno recebeu reclamações suficientes de alunos e ex-alunos para dedicar uma página inteira dos próximos números da revista ao assunto.

Com tamanho sucesso, o próximo número da revista foi especial, com não menos que vinte páginas dedicadas à análise da grade de disciplinas de Hogwarts. O artigo começou analisando as disciplinas atuais, questionando o excessivo peso de Herbologia e Astronomia. Luna, que amava animais, estava desconsolada ao descobrir que Herbologia era obrigatória desde o primeiro ano, enquanto Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era uma eletiva disponível apenas a partir do terceiro ano. E por que chamar a disciplina de 'Cuidado', como se só interessassem os animais usados para criação ou como bichos de estimação? E as feras e animais selvagens? A garota estava realmente decepcionada com o tópico, e isso ficou claramente expresso no artigo. Mas as coisas eram muito piores em relação às disciplinas que não contavam na grade: nenhuma profissionalização, nenhuma atividade física ou artística, nenhuma disciplina avançada como alquimia, proteções e cercas mágicas, combate, finanças, diagnóstico e cura de doenças mágicas, e muitas outras (eles citaram 23 no total!).

Até primeiro de Setembro muito mais seria dito: o número seguinte discutiu História da Magia, com um entediante fantasma como professor, e Estudos Trouxas, com seu material totalmente desatualizado; seguiu-se outro número extra grande focando a rivalidade entre as casas e os casos de violências, preconceitos, humilhações e molestações, com especial ênfase na inabilidade (e em alguns casos, desinteresse) dos funcionários e professores em garantir a segurança e bem-estar dos alunos.

Outro número tratou de dois tópicos: a proibição de produtos não-mágicos na escola, como canetas, cadernos e telescópios, mesmo quando esses itens eram melhores e mais baratos que os similares mágicos, e o mercado de trabalho para os formandos, com especial atenção aos preconceitos ligados à origem, status, gênero e casa de Hogwarts que o aluno frequentou recebendo mais atenção que a quantidade e qualidade dos estudos concluídos e certificações obtidas. Esse foi outro tópico popular, e Xeno abriu outra coluna regular em O Pensador Crítico para publicar cartas de leitores discutindo suas dificuldades profissionais após concluírem seus estudos.

-o0o-

O artigo com a entrevista de Sirius causou tumulto e problemas ao Ministério, que prontamente contra-atacou. No dia seguinte O Profeta Diário trouxe uma longa entrevista com o próprio ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, clamando que o artigo em O Pensador Crítico era uma fabricação destinada a colocar dúvidas e motinar a população numa tentativa de dificultar a recaptura de um homem muito perigoso, e acusando a revista de cumplicidade com um criminoso, obstrução da justiça e muitas outras ofensas.

O Ministério estava fazendo um bom trabalho em retomar o controle da situação, até que um evento inesperado destruiu todos esses esforços.

Na região de Devon uma ruivinha estava feliz com a nova revista, aprendendo mais sobre seu ídolo, o menino-que-sobrevivera, lendo cada palavra dos artigos como um presente especial para ela, quando uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente. Decidindo que a chance de fazer algo para ajudar o padrinho do garoto e, indiretamente, o próprio garoto, era boa demais para ser desperdiçada, ela checou que sua mãe estava longe no momento, lidando com as roupas no varal, e contatou o pai pela rede flu, expondo suas suspeitas. A menina tinha certeza de que sua pragmática mãe desprezaria suas suspeitas como sem sentido, mas ela era a princesinha do papai, e estava certa de que ele se deixaria convencer ao ponto de ao menos checar a possibilidade.

E ela estava correta. A face de Arthur ficou visivelmente pálida ao ouvir a suspeita da filha, e ele foi direto para Hogwarts assim que saiu do trabalho. Com a ajuda da professora de transfiguração, ela mesma uma animago, logo o rato de estimação de seu filho Percy estava revertido ao homem que era, e Pedro Pettigrew foi levado para uma cela do Ministério pela chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Amélia Bones.

O dia seguinte foi muito complicado no Ministério da Magia.

-o0o-

Minerva McGonagall estava em seu segundo copo de whisky quando seu amigo Filio Flitwick, o professor de feitiços em Hogwarts, vendo o estado em que ela se encontrava após o retorno de suas visitas as crianças nascidas-trouxas esperadas para o próximo ano, veio para verificar se poderia alegrá-la um pouco. O primeiro copo ela havia bebido de um único gole, mas ela estava agora saboreando mais apropriadamente o precioso líquido. Minerva serviu um copo a seu amigo e contou-lhe as desfortunas do dia.

"Sabe, nos meus trinta e seis anos de experiência lidando com as crianças nascidas-trouxa e seus pais trouxas, eu elaborei um itinerário de como conduzir a entrevista. Eu começo ainda na porta, apresentando-me, perguntando pela criança e dizendo que tenho uma opção para a educação dela em uma conceituada escola em regime de internato. Com isso sou convidada a entrar e sentar. Eu então pergunto por estranhas ocorrências ao redor da criança, normalmente quando ela estava sob algum estresse emocional. Essa questão normalmente coloca a família na defensiva, que eu então quebro dizendo que magia é real. Eles então exibem seu ceticismo, que eu confronto com algumas demonstrações simples. A partir daí é apenas o trabalho de dizer a eles sobre Hogwarts e o que a escola oferece."

"Meu dia hoje começou com uma visita à família Perks, para convidar a pequena e tímida Sara para a escola. Minha visita seguinte foi aos Grangers para outra garota, Hermione. Ambas já sabiam de nosso mundo, Filio! Eles haviam sido contatados por pessoal da Fundação Lilly Evans, Selena Lovegood e o próprio Harry Potter!"

"Então o menino-que-sobreviveu está vivendo aqui na ilha? Mas... com todas as críticas em O Pensador Crítico, por que estaria ele financiando a educação de crianças aqui em Hogwarts? Eles sabiam de algo?" perguntou Filio.

"Ambas as famílias não quiseram contar detalhes das visitas. Os Perks receberam uma bolsa integral para a filha, enquanto os Grangers, estando em melhor condição financeira, aceitaram apenas metade. Eu li o contrato dos Perks. A bolsa exige apenas o grau mínimo de 'Aceitável' em todas as disciplinas, nenhum outro requerimento. Sabe o que isso significa, Filio?"

"Bom, nos teremos alguns estudantes a mais esse ano... Espere! Nós provavelmente teremos mais meninas em Hogwarts, não acha?"

"Exatamente! Você sabe quem paga as maiores anuidades: bruxas nascidas-trouxa. Eu espero um bocado mais delas no próximo ano, assim como mais bruxas puro-sangue ou meio-sangue também. Teremos uma proporção de pelo menos 2:1 em favor das meninas, talvez até mesmo 3:1. Consegue imaginar o que isso significará quando atingirem a puberdade? Que tipo de problemas enfrentaremos?"

"Oh, sim. Suspeito que teremos muitas dificuldades nos próximos anos, com mais estudantes, e uma desproporcionalidade entre meninas e meninos."

"De fato. Mas isso é apenas o começo. O que realmente distorceu o meu dia foi a última visita, os Zurkhofs. Não é que tenham me tratado mal ou algo assim. Foi a estranheza, a... surrealidade de como, a cada passo que eu tentava dar na direção normal de uma entrevista assim, eu acabava encontrando-me em território virgem, sem nenhum sinal para me guiar."

"Tudo começou quando eles abriram a porta. A menina imediatamente me fez entrar e sentar em uma poltrona dizendo que seu irmão estava a caminho, como se eles estivessem esperando por mim. A casa deles não era normal, quero dizer, não parecia ser uma casa de trouxas, eu podia sentir que magia era uma ocorrência comum ali. Eu tinha apenas sentado quando a mãe entrou acompanhada do filho. Os três são loiros com brilhantes olhos azuis, e a mãe era definitivamente trouxa. A menina... a menina era estranha, nada como eu jamais vira antes, ela não parecia nem mágica nem trouxa nem mesmo um aborto... Eu não sei como colocar em palavras a estranha sensação que ela passou para mim."

"Os Zurkhofs também tinham sido visitados pela Fundação, e tinham uma bolsa integral para o menino. Mas eles eram diferentes. Enquanto os Perks e Grangers ainda estavam interessados em qualquer informação adicional ou demonstração de magia que eu tivesse para lhes oferecer, os Zurkhofs não tinham perguntas sobre nosso mundo nem mostraram interesse em ver a magia em ação. Eles rapidamente deram conta das formalidades e então pediram por uma cópia do livro de Regras de Hogwarts e quaisquer outras leis, regras e costumes que eles seriam obrigados a obedecer, e então casualmente perguntaram se alguma mudança seria efetuada em Hogwarts em consequência das reportagens publicadas em O Pensador Crítico. Nada mais! Nenhuma questão sobre os suprimentos ou onde adquiri-los, ou sobre nosso dinheiro ou... nada! E todo o tempo eu tinha essa impressão de que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa, e queriam que eu fosse embora tão rápido quanto socialmente possível e polido."

"Eles realmente a incomodaram tanto? Ou há algo mais preocupando você?" perguntou Filio.

"Oh, não, Filio. O que me deixou nesse transtorno é que a melhor parte desse trabalho está perdida, e tenho medo que jamais voltará. Eu adoro ver o brilho nos olhos dos novos estudantes quando eu informo a eles que a magia de fato existe, quando eu faço algum truque simples para convencer seus pais e eles descobrem que logo estarão aprendendo como fazer tais coisas. A Fundação está fazendo um bom trabalho, não posso negar, mas eles também estão roubando de mim um dos prazeres de minha vida, e essa generosidade com as bolsas de estudo, eu não estou segura de quanto bem ela causará. Não consigo prever o que será de todas essas bruxas nascidas-trouxa entrando em um mundo que não está preparado para aceita-las. Tenho medo de quantas ficarão desapontadas depois de deixarem Hogwarts e não conseguirem encontrar um emprego ou marido no mundo mágico..."

"Você contou para Alvo? Ele está louco à procura de um modo de contatar o senhor Potter."

"Não, Filio, e não pretendo contar. Eu acho que o senhor Potter já expressou muito bem suas opiniões sobre Hogwarts em O Pensador Crítico. Dizer a Alvo das visitas do pessoal da Fundação aos nascidos-trouxa vai apenas causar ele incomodando essas famílias por detalhes que eles não saberão contar. De qualquer modo, se ele realmente quer Harry Potter em Hogwarts, ele deveria estar fazendo algo com relação às críticas que o garoto fez, não ficar procurando pelo garoto sem ter nenhum progresso para mostrar."

"Eu concordo, mas não vou querer estar em sua pele quando ele descobrir."

-o0o-

Nas últimas semanas de agosto os Zurkhofs e Lovegoods gastaram um bom tempo andando ao redor do Beco Diagonal, testando os alunos de Hogwarts que encontraram, especialmente os ingressantes, para obter precioso conhecimento sobre as pessoas com que iriam lidar na escola. Eles fizeram esse estudo como duas famílias diferentes que não se conheciam, os Zurkhofs fazendo uso da incrível capacidade telepática de Lisa, enquanto os Lovegoods compensavam as capacidades ainda em desenvolvimento de Luna com seu conhecimento pessoal das famílias do mundo mágico, tendo eles estudado com os pais de várias daquelas crianças durante seu tempo em Hogwarts.

Ao final do mês eles haviam coletado uma enorme quantidade de informações sobre a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Também haviam gasto uma pequena fortuna na sorveteria de Fortescue e agora Lisa e Paul possuíam seu primeiro animal de estimação, uma coruja ártica que batizaram Edwiges. Paul simplesmente recusou-se a comprar uma gaiola para ela, e a coruja retornou o gesto com seu bom comportamento, para surpresa de Bete.

-o0o-

Alvo Dumbledore estava triste e profundamente decepcionado com o rumo que os acontecimentos tinham tomado nesses últimos meses. Harry Potter, o famoso menino-que-sobrevivera, estava no centro de todas as tribulações na vida do velho mago desde que a profecia mencionara-o cerca de doze anos atrás. E Alvo estava seguro de que a proeminência do menino nos fatos não era uma coincidência, mas a mão do Destino brincando com o futuro da sociedade mágica britânica, senão do mundo todo.

Os problemas atuais começaram com o garoto sumindo, e o fato chegando ao noticiário mágico. Então uma oportuna entrevista do dito garoto, naquele estranho periódico O Pasquim ainda por cima, havia colocado um ponto final à perigosa campanha que os puristas iniciaram contra os trouxas, mas o desaparecimento do menino colocara uma mancha na antes imaculada reputação de Dumbledore, e levaria tempo até que seu nome voltasse a ser venerado como era antes.

Aquilo fora apenas o prenúncio do que estava por vir. Após um pequeno período de calma, estranhos fatos começaram a acontecer a um ritmo alucinante, pegando-o desprevenido e despreparado. A fuga de Sirius de Azkaban foi um evento intrigante, o primeiro de seu tipo na história, e era estranho já que o rapaz havia estado por lá por quase uma década, tempo mais que suficiente para que os dementadores quebrassem a vontade e a mente do mais tenaz dos homens.

Selena e a pequena Luna tinham vindo a Hogwarts e obtido de Minerva a matrícula da menina para iniciar estudos no próximo setembro, coincidentemente ao mesmo tempo em que o jovem Harry era esperado para começar também. Após isso, os Lovegoods haviam sumido completamente, apenas alcançáveis por meio de uma caixa postal em Gringotes. Curiosamente, o jovem Harry, mesmo com os feitiços de ocultamento desativados em junho último, estava ainda desaparecido, completamente indetectável por quaisquer meios mágicos, e só podia ser contatado por uma similar caixa postal de Gringotes.

Então, uma Fundação Lilian Evans surge do nada dando especial atenção para garantir que todas aquelas bruxinhas que o Ministro tentava manter fora da escola conseguissem uma vaga, contrariando a vontade dos puristas de manter uma igualdade entre as quantidades de meninos e meninas em Hogwarts. Ele estava feliz que alguém tomasse a iniciativa de combater aquela vil estipulação, mas a forma unilateral com que a ação foi tomada era problemática, e o uso do nome de Lilian simplesmente aumentava suas preocupações. Ele temia as medidas que o Ministério poderia tomar quando eles descobrissem o que estava por ocorrer. Com certeza não seria Alvo quem contaria a eles.

Aquela nova revista, O Pensador Crítico, iniciara sua vida com um sério desgosto pelos modos e métodos de Hogwarts e havia, em umas poucas semanas, dramaticamente arruinado sua já enfraquecida reputação de uma maneira que seus inimigos jamais conseguiram em seus mais de cento e cinquenta anos de vida. Nesse ponto porém ele tinha outros com quem compartilhar a culpa: o Ministério, o Conselho de Administração, a diretora-substituta Minerva, e seus demais funcionários. E suas oportunas declarações de que 'Sim, já estávamos cientes desses problemas e estamos estudando soluções para eles' haviam comprado algum tempo, mas logo as mudanças seriam cobradas novamente, e ele precisaria ter mais do que palavras para pacificar a sociedade, enquanto lutando uma batalha morro acima contra os progressistas para manter inalterado o que ele achava que não podia mudar, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava outra batalha contra os conservadores para conseguir algumas mudanças que ele pessoalmente podia conceder para agradar aos progressistas. Que confusão!

E para complicar ainda mais as coisas, aquele forçando mais que todos por todas essas alterações na escola era nenhum outro que o pequeno Potter, que francamente afirmava sua falta de interesse em estudar em Hogwarts se a escola não alcançasse um 'padrão mínimo de qualidade'. A petulância daquele garoto, dizer isso de sua escola, reputada como a melhor escola de magia do mundo!


	10. Capítulo 10

**A.N.:** Desculpem pela demora, o capítulo acabou saindo bem mais longo que o esperado.

 **CAPÍTULO 10 – O Expresso Hogwarts**

Próximo a uma coluna na área de embarque da Plataforma 9 ¾ na estação de King's Cross, um pequeno casal de loirinhos aguardava a volta de uma amiga que fora reservar uma cabine para eles no trem enquanto vigiavam a entrada da plataforma. Paul Zurkhof estava visivelmente ansioso, já que eles estavam agora próximos de colocar em ação planos que eles vinham cogitando há anos, enquanto sua irmã Lisa tentava mantê-lo calmo.

A presença de aurores e jornalistas checando as pessoas que chegavam à plataforma em busca do menino-que-sobrevivera, mesmo quando esse garoto deixara claro nas últimas semanas que ele NÃO estaria indo a Hogwarts, era uma tal contradição que deixava Paul nervoso. Será que se ele tivesse dito que iria, seria algo tão normal que ninguém viria recebê-lo na estação?

"Parece que realmente tivemos sorte, Paul" comentou Lisa. "Por um momento fiquei com receio, quando vi os aurores, mas parece que o Ministério ainda não percebeu que há mais meninas matriculadas esse ano. Talvez..."

Um grito de uma voz infantil interrompeu Lisa no meio de seu comentário.

"SOCORRO! SOCORRO! UM MONSTRO!"

Paul rapidamente abaixou-se para em seguida levantar-se novamente, com uma pequena garotinha loira que veio correndo em sua direção aos gritos firmemente segura por seu braço esquerdo, enquanto seu braço direito estava estendido à frente, pronto para atacar qualquer perigo que se aproximasse.

"Onde?" perguntou o menino, falhando em reconhecer qualquer ameaça por perto.

"Ali!" respondeu a pequena menina, apontando para outra garota que vinha chegando perto, também correndo. A nova garota parou subitamente a três passos deles, olhando apreensivamente para eles. Paul logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Monstro? Eu não vejo nenhum monstro, só uma linda garota. Aliás, ela é tão bonita que me lembra de você. Aposto que é sua irmã, não é?"

Entre a ironia, a revelação da brincadeira, o elogio à beleza delas e o sorriso maroto que o menino exibiu, a garota mais velha ficou visivelmente corada enquanto a menor, rindo e concordando, ainda persistiu: "Mas ela é um monstro! Olha, mais monstros!"

Paul olhou na direção que a menininha apontava e viu duas outras pessoas se aproximando, outra garota, essa aparentando estar iniciando Hogwarts com ele, e uma mulher, certamente a mãe das três meninas dada a incrível semelhança.

"Raquel!" disse a mãe, não muito feliz, mas com uma aspereza que era mais pretensão que realidade. "Correndo à frente de novo! Não percebe o perigo?"

Antes que a mulher pudesse continuar, a menininha abraçou Paul ao redor do pescoço, colou sua face à dele e alegremente respondeu "Meu herói me protege!"

Foi então que a mulher finalmente dirigiu sua atenção aos dois irmãos, introduzindo a si e às filhas.

"Desculpe-me, por favor. Sou Helena Greengrass e essas são minhas filhas Dafne, Astória e Raquel." Ela disse enquanto apontava para as garotas, da mais velha para a mais nova. Os irmãos Zurkhofs apresentaram-se e estavam apenas começando a conversar quando outra mulher, com duas filhas, aproximou-se. Certamente elas todas se conheciam bem entre si, já que as três que chegavam logo estavam abraçando a Greengrass correspondente em idade. Momentos depois os Zurkhofs eram introduzidos às mulheres da família Davis: Isabel, Tracy e Tabita.

Eles ficaram conversando ali por alguns minutos até que, com a proximidade da partida, veio a necessidade de separar as irmãs. Foi então que Paul sugeriu algo que nunca havia ocorrido às duas mulheres: "Por que não deixam as mais jovens nos acompanhar na viagem? Vocês poderiam pegá-las na estação de Hogsmeade, não é?"

As duas mulheres pensaram sobre a proposta, e a senhora Davis foi até um funcionário da estação checar a possibilidade. Ela retornou com três passagens para as meninas mais novas. Paul recebeu um beijo molhado de Raquel na bochecha. A menina agora tinha certeza de que o garoto era realmente um herói. Ele conseguira que ela viajasse no trem anos antes do que ela esperava! E a devoção dela a Paul aumentou ainda mais quando ele prometeu às três mais jovens que eles poderiam trocar cartas, e que ele prometia contar a elas tudo o que acontecesse em Hogwarts. Parecia que as mais novas não confiavam nas irmãs mais velhas para deixá-las informadas a contento.

Embarcando, o grupo todo foi até a cabine reservada por Luna que, sabendo da presença de mais pessoas por mensagem telepática de Lisa, tratou de expandir um pouco o espaço disponível antes que eles chegassem. Eles passaram a primeira hora em conversa amigável, conhecendo-se e comparando suas vidas em dois mundos tão diferentes. O CD-player de Lisa foi um sucesso imediato com as meninas. A variedade e qualidade da música trouxa fascinou as pequenas bruxinhas, especialmente os sons sintetizados de Vangelis e Jean-Michel Jarre, tão diferentes de tudo o que elas haviam ouvido antes. Lisa aproveitou e, com um pequeno sorriso para Paul, deixou ao menino o ônus de explicar como o equipamento funcionava, saindo da cabine com Luna para executarem a primeira parte de seu plano para subverter o mundo mágico: encontrar a primeira aluna que passaria pela seleção de casas.

-o0o-

Quando Lisa e Luna retornaram meia hora mais tarde, trouxeram duas garotas com elas, que introduziram aos demais como Susana Bones e Ana Abbott. Com seu alvo identificado, Paul começou o ataque.

"Um nome bonito, Ana, e tem a curiosa propriedade de ser idêntico se lido de trás para frente. Isso é chamado de palíndromo, eu acho. Mas seu sobrenome, Abbott, torna você ainda mais especial, não é?" disse ele.

"Por quê?" perguntou a loirinha de tranças, algo intrigada com as palavras de Paul.

"Bem, com seu sobrenome, tenho certeza de que você será a primeira de nós, novos estudantes, a ser chamada para o processo de seleção" respondeu o garoto.

Parecia que Ana não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. A garota rapidamente empalideceu e ficou insegura, e foi o alvo de algumas brincadeiras pelas outras meninas. Quando elas haviam cumprido sua obrigação de deixar a pobre Ana tímida e preocupada, Paul reiniciou sua campanha.

"Você chegou a pensar como poderia mudar tudo, se quisesse?"

Como Paul esperava, aquilo atraiu a curiosidade de todas, e ele então explicou como o processo de seleção ocorria. Aquilo era algo novo, já que a mágica inerente ao chapéu seletor proibia que os alunos selecionados conseguissem revelar o processo às pessoas que não estivessem sabendo do segredo. Como os três conspiradores haviam visto o processo no ano anterior em suas viagens-fantasmas, sem contato físico com o chapéu, eles não estavam sujeitos à sua magia.

"Um chapéu mágico que pertenceu a Godrico Gryffindor e foi encantado por Rowena Ravenclaw é colocado sobre a cabeça do estudante sendo selecionado. O chapéu tem a habilidade de acessar os pensamentos e memórias do estudante e dizer em qual casa ele melhor se adaptaria" explicou ele, mas eram suas próximas palavras que realmente eram importantes para o plano. "Pessoalmente, eu acho que é um sério erro selecionar os estudantes em seu primeiro dia na escola. Vocês viram aquela briga na estação, entre os alunos de vermelho contra os de verde?"

"Grifinórios e Sonserinos" explicou Dafne, "essas duas casas são as maiores rivais em Hogwarts. Parece que a rivalidade vem da época dos fundadores, e ninguém jamais encontrou uma forma de amenizá-la."

"Bem, eu acho que isso poderia ser facilmente modificado se o processo de seleção ocorresse mais tarde" comentou Paul, explicando "Disciplinas eletivas e visitas a Hogsmeade só são permitias para o pessoal de terceiro ano ou acima. Se a seleção também ocorre no terceiro ano, essa rivalidade certamente diminuiria. Depois de dois anos dividindo um dormitório e fazendo amizade com as outras crianças, seria difícil odiá-los tanto depois da seleção. É fácil falar mal de quem não conhecemos, mas é bem mais difícil fazer o mesmo com quem o tratou bem por dois anos, e que pode até ter se tornado um bom amigo."

"E você acha que o processo de seleção pode mudar se Ana simplesmente pedir ao chapéu?" perguntou Tracy.

"É uma chance que eu adoraria tentar, você não? Nós..." Paul apontou para si, Lisa e Luna, "...fizemos algumas pesquisas sobre o que esperar depois de terminar Hogwarts. O que encontramos não foi muito encorajador..."

"Você fala daquilo que o menino-que-sobreviveu disse nos artigos no Pensador? Na forma como mulheres e nascidos-trouxa e aqueles de Lufa-Lufa são prejudicados, enquanto homens puro-sangue de Sonserina pegam as melhores posições?" perguntou Ana.

"Exatamente" respondeu Lisa. "Como garota e nascida-trouxa, eu simplesmente não posso concordar com tal situação."

"Isso eu conheço bem" adicionou Susana. "Minha tia é a chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas. Mesmo vindo de uma das mais antigas e privilegiadas famílias mágicas, ela teve que trabalhar o triplo para conseguir sua posição e aceitar ficar solteira, de outra forma sua condição de mulher vinda de Lufa-lufa teria tornado impossível para ela subir até a posição que ela ocupa."

Enquanto Susana falava, Paul olhou discretamente para Lisa que, com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, concordou em implementar a fase dois do plano: deixar que alguns poucos alunos selecionados soubessem que eles tinham coisas importantes que podiam ensinar para eles, se eles passassem em um pequeno teste de fidelidade.

"Vocês são capazes de guardar um segredo?" perguntou Lisa. Após ela receber a anuência das meninas, ela virou-se para o único garoto no grupo e pediu: "Paul, abra um portal para casa, por favor."

Para surpresa das bruxinhas, um disco ovalado surgiu no meio da cabine e Lisa e Luna rapidamente passaram por ele, sumindo de vista. Em segundos elas estavam de volta, com um sortimento de bebidas e comidas para o almoço.

Por segurança e facilidade, todos os pratos eram frios, mas tão diferentes de tudo o que a sociedade mágica estava acostumada! Bom, nem só a sociedade mágica. Na Grã-Bretanha em geral as carnes normalmente são servidas em um ponto que muitos considerariam por demais passada. Dessa forma, a presença de carpaccio (prato italiano com tiras finas de filé-mignon cru com molho de mostarda, azeite e alcaparras cobertas com pedacinhos de queijo parmesão), ceviche (prato peruano com pedaços de lagosta, camarão e polvo marinados no suco de limão) e mett (prato alemão com carne de porco crua moída temperada com azeite, alcaparras, cebolinhas e diversos condimentos) foi algo estranho para as bruxinhas puro-sangue, e nem todas quiseram provar. Mas havia outros pratos menos exóticos, e as frutas fizeram sensação! E que variedade! Rambustão e mangostão da Indonésia; lichia, nêspera e loquat da China; pitaias mexicanas; jabuticabas, cajás e grumixamas do Brasil; cherimoias do Chile, e assim por diante.

"Paul, você nunca mais vai ter paz em sua vida. Você está mimando Raquel demais! Ela vai transformá-lo em um escravo assim" comentou Dafne ao ver a irmãzinha languidamente deitada no colo de Paul, que sentara no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede logo abaixo da janela, enquanto o menino ia alimentando a garotinha com pedaços de frutas.

"Meu herói!" reclamou Raquel, antes de mostrar a língua para a irmã mais velha e inflar as bochechas em indignação. Lisa aproveitou para contar a Ana, Susana e Luna como eles haviam encontrado as outras meninas na plataforma, causando uma rodada de risadas gerais, interrompida pela chegada abrupta de três meninos, dois neandertais flanqueando um loirinho andrógino. O loirinho olhou com desdém ao redor antes de concentrar sua atenção em Dafne.

"Senhorita Greengrass, um tesouro de alta linhagem como vós não deveria desperdiçar vosso tempo com tal ralé. Venha comigo e eu irei introduzi-la a pessoas de melhor qualidade" ele disse antes de fazer uma reverência e estender a mão para a menina.

Paul não conseguiu resistir àquela amostra de arrogância e artificialidade e teve dificuldades em controlar o riso. Isso causou um efeito em cadeia, e logo várias meninas estavam também tentando conter o riso, o que enfuriou muito a garotinho esnobe.

"Tenha cuidado, seu estúpido sangue-ruim, porque eu sou Draco, herdeiro dos Malfoys, uma das mais respeitadas e importantes famílias do mundo mágico, e posso tornar sua já desprezível vida em insuportável!" disse o platinado a Paul.

Paul começou a sentir uma crescente vontade de causar dor àquele garoto, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar na melhor forma de machucar o pretensioso menino, Lisa colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e Dafne respondeu ao convite.

"Dispenso uma oferta como essa sua. Acha mesmo que vou deixar a companhia de familiares e bons amigos para ficar com esnobes preconceituosos como você? Antes só do que mal acompanhada, e antes com amigos de verdade do que com gente false e mesquinha!"

"Você vai se arrepender dessas palavras, Greengrass! Eu tentei estender uma mão amiga a você e você recusou. Seremos inimigos então. Ninguém desrespeita um Malfoy e fica sem sua justa punição. Você aprenderá essa lição até que implore por clemência!" disse o garoto enquanto saindo do compartimento, lançando um último olhar de repulsa às crianças ali reunidas. Atrapalhou um pouco sua saída Paul ter tornado o chão naquele pedaço extremamente liso, fazendo os três garotos deslizarem porta à fora para chocarem-se contra a parede oposta.

Assim que os garotos finalmente se afastaram Paul aproximou-se de Dafne e ajoelhou na frente da menina, preocupado com a forma como ela tremia de raiva pela ousadia do prepotente garoto. Pegando as mãos dela nas suas e olhando-a nos olhos, ele disse "Dafne, você lidou bem com aquele esnobe afeminado. Tenho certeza de que você tem a habilidade e poder necessários para lidar com ele se ele tentar alguma coisa, mas saiba que estamos ao seu lado se precisar de qualquer ajuda. Você é nossa amiga agora, e para mim é como se fosse família. Eu farei qualquer coisa em meu poder por você."

Após um momento de silêncio carregado de emoções, Tracy tomou a iniciativa de aliviar um pouco o ambiente.

"Uau, Paul! Você agora me surpreendeu! Qualquer outro garoto teria tentado alguma bravata para fazer papel de herói protegendo a pobre e fraca donzela, e nem teria percebido a situação em que ela se colocou, mas você ofereceu ajuda sem subestimar a capacidade dela e ainda por cima elogiando!"

Aquelas palavras deixaram Paul corado de embaraço enquanto as meninas riam às suas custas, mas o menino foi recompensado por Raquel que, beijando-lhe a face, aproveitou para comentar "Viu! Ele é mesmo um herói!"

-o0o-

Com a calma voltando ao compartimento, os três pequenos conspiradores voltaram ao assunto da rivalidade entre as casas de Hogwarts e o que poderia ser feito para melhorar a situação. No fim, convencerem o resto do pessoal, e especialmente Ana, a primeira a ser selecionada, a fazerem uma tentativa de mudança, acabou sendo bem mais fácil do que esperavam.

A ideia seguinte que eles queriam discutir, a grade de disciplinas, teve que esperar uma pausa para que todos pudessem usar o toalete. Foi durante essa pausa, em que as meninas revezaram-se indo de duas ou três por vez, que eles receberam uma nova visita. Uma garota com um cabelo castanho armado e um menino gordinho de cara redonda, ambos também iniciantes em Hogwarts.

"Desculpe incomodar..." disse a menina, "eu sou Hermione Granger e este é Neville Longbottom. Neville perdeu seu animal de estimação, um sapo. Vocês o viram?"

Enquanto a maioria respondia que não houvera visto o sapo, Lisa resolveu a oportunidade para expor as novas amigas a mais um feito impressionante, com a intenção de garantir a participação delas no grupo que queriam formar.

"Se puderem aguardar uns minutos eu posso encontra-lo" ela sugeriu. Os dois concordaram e Lisa pediu ajuda a Paul, que colocou Raquel sentada em sua coxa esquerda, liberando a direita para Lisa sentar. A menina deixou suas costas descansarem contra o peito de Paul, que passou seu braço direito pela cintura da menina, segurando-a no lugar enquanto ela fazia uma rápida 'viagem' procurando pelo sapo. Alguns momentos depois ela abria os olhos novamente.

"O sapo está no próximo vagão, no banheiro das meninas. A privada tem um buraco na parte de trás, e o sapo está aninhado ali."

A nova menina teve dificuldades em engolir aquilo.

"Não... não é possível... não posso acreditar... Neville, espere aqui, eu já volto."

Com exceção de Paul e Luna, os demais ficaram observando Lisa boquiabertos até que Hermione voltou e entregou o sapo a seu dono.

"Você ensinaria a gente como fazer isso?" perguntou Ana.

"E aquele buraco! Ensina para nós também?" perguntou Tracy.

"O que mais vocês podem fazer?" "Onde aprenderam isso?" "O que eu faço para aprender?" "Eu também posso?" As perguntas seguiram-se rapidamente, todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Talvez" respondeu Lisa. "Depende muito do potencial de cada um, algumas coisas podem ser possíveis, outras não. Das possíveis, umas serão mais fáceis para uns, outras para outros. Eu tenho facilidade para todas as formas de habilidades mentais, enquanto Paul vai melhor com a parte física. Eu não sou capaz de abrir um portal, aquele buraco que vocês viram, e Paul precisaria de muito mais tempo do que gastei para encontrar o sapo."

"Há muitas coisas que podemos ensinar a vocês que vocês não aprenderiam com mais ninguém, mas precisamos proteger esse conhecimento de alguma forma. Nós pensamos em um juramento mágico..." comentou Luna, mas foi interrompida subitamente por Susana.

"Juramentos são perigosos! Minha tia me contou de uma série de problemas que pessoas tiveram com juramentos mal formulados. Vocês tem algo específico em mente?"

"E o que vocês ensinariam para nós? Precisamos saber para poder decidir se um juramento é aceitável ou não" comentou Tracy.

"Simplesmente listarmos tudo o que podemos ensinar a vocês não vai funcionar. Vocês não acreditariam sem provas, não é? Pelo menos não deveriam" explicou Luna. "Acham que uma demonstração de transmutação seria o suficiente?" Luna levantou-se e retirou uma pequena bola de madeira que fazia parte do enfeite do antigo banco do compartimento. "Que tal se Paul transformasse essa bola em um diamante?"

Todos estavam interessados em ver a demonstração. Paul fez a bola de madeira flutuar para perto da janela aberta. Era visível que a simples levitação sem varinha ou encantamento já impressionava a todos. A bola logo começou a emitir fumaça, que felizmente saía pela janela, transformando-se em uma brasa de um vermelho vivo. Ficou claro que a temperatura da bola aumentava rapidamente, passando a laranja, amarelo e assim por diante, até chegar a um branco tão luminoso que era quase cegante.

Paul estava recriando com magia o processo natural de formação dos diamantes: carvão sob alta pressão e temperatura. Enquanto Paul concentrava-se em criar o diamante, Luna auxiliava blindando as crianças contra o calor que irradiava da bola, direcionando-o para fora do trem.

De repente, a luz extinguiu-se, e eles sentiram aliviados o calor excedente saindo do compartimento, enquanto uma brisa refrescante resfriava tudo. Ainda flutuando próxima à janela, a bola estava menor, e já não era mais madeira, mas um cristal coberto por uma camada incompleta de cinzas. Foi nesse momento que um garoto ruivo com uma insígnia de monitor invadiu o compartimento.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou apontando para a rocha flutuante. "E toda aquela luz? O que aconteceu aqui?"

Tracy, sempre sarcástica, não conseguiu se conter: "Mágica?" respondeu ela ao invasor.

O garoto não gostou da resposta, sacou sua varinha e tentou atrair a pedra para si. Paul percebeu e deixou que o cristal caísse em sua mão, segurando-o firme.

"O que é isso? O que vocês fizeram aqui? Eu sou um monitor, exijo saber!" insistiu o rapaz.

"Isto é apenas o resultado de uma demonstração" respondeu Paul, já um pouco zangado com a rudeza do monitor.

"E toda aquela luz? E o que fizeram com esse compartimento? E essas crianças pequenas, elas não deveriam estar aqui! Vocês estão ferrados, todos vocês, estejam certos disso!"

"Tudo vai estar como antes quando chegarmos a Hogsmeade, não se preocupe" respondeu Luna.

"Vou reportar tudo ao chefe de suas casas assim que vocês forem sorteados. Agora, dê-me isso! Eu estou confiscando essa pedra como prova!" concluiu o rapaz, avançando para tentar pegar a pedra de Paul.

"Não!" respondeu Paul, lutando para manter a calma com o arrogante monitor. "Faça a sua se quiser... e puder!"

O monitor perdeu totalmente a paciência e lançou-se contra o garoto menor. O que o monitor não esperava era dar de cabeça contra a janela do trem... do lado de fora do compartimento! Paul abrira um portal e o monitor o atravessara saindo no corredor fora do compartimento, estraçalhando a janela do outro lado do vagão. Quando o rapaz finalmente conseguiu levantar-se, já não havia mais uma porta para que ele pudesse entrar novamente no compartimento das crianças, nem janelas, apenas uma parede metálica inteiriça.

Dentro do compartimento o grupo estava rindo do 'acidente' do monitor. Para eles a parede estava totalmente transparente, mas à prova de som.

-o0o-

O grupo virou-se para Paul a tempo de ver o menino, com um gesto de mão, limpar o diamante das cinzas em volta e oferece-lo a Raquel.

"Um precioso presente para uma menina preciosa" ele disse para a pequena, entregando-lhe o diamante, feliz em ver a menina toda tímida e corada pelo elogio.

"Isso é mesmo um diamante, Paul? Um diamante permanente?" perguntou Ana com uma voz cheia de reverência.

"Sim. Bom o suficiente para que os duendes o comprem com prazer. Pode acreditar, já vendi muitos para eles" respondeu o garoto.

"Quanto vale?" perguntou Tabita.

"Umas vinte mil libras, eu acho" respondeu Lisa, mas ao ver a expressão confusa da maioria, rapidamente converteu a quantia: "Cerca de quatro mil galeões."

Foi cômico ver a expressão de surpresa no grupo, especialmente na pequena Raquel, que tentou devolver o diamante para Paul, assustada, mas o menino recusou.

"Por favor, fique com ele. É seu, um presente para você lembrar-se de mim."

Paul recebeu um abraço apertado e um beijo na face da agradecida menina.

"Mas... não é possível!" arguiu Dafne. "Cristais permanentes só podem ser criados através da decantação alquímica de poções especiais. Pelo menos foi isso que li em um dos livros da nossa biblioteca."

"Gostei dessa disposição sua" comentou Lisa sorrindo. "Você está expressando o que considera ser a verdade, mas com uma cabeça aberta para considerar alternativas. Paul, precisamos dela na nossa equipe."

Um coro de "Eu também!" logo se seguiu, assegurando aos pequenos conspiradores que seus novos amigos estavam prontos para considerar seriamente o juramento de que necessitavam. Mas primeiro eles precisavam deixar claro quanto de esforço estava envolvido para dominar aquele novo tipo de magia. A meia hora seguinte foi gasta em explicar o quanto de estudos, especialmente de ciência trouxa, seria necessário antes que eles pudessem chegar ao ponto de poder criar seus próprios diamantes ou fazer as outras proezas que Luna e Paul eram capazes.

"Você garante pra nós que, se nos esforçarmos para aprender toda essa... física, seremos capazes de fazer magia sem varinha e sem encantamentos?" perguntou Tracy para confirmar.

"Sim, mas não todo tipo de magia" explicou Lisa. "Meu tipo de poder requer outras atividades, especialmente meditação, e algumas coisas que vocês podem querer fazer podem demandar outras formas especializadas de conhecimento, por exemplo, sobre como o corpo humano é construído e como ele funciona. Mas, com o conhecimento certo, quase tudo que vocês possam querer fazer pode estar ao seu alcance."

"Certo, vocês me convenceram. Próximo passo, por favor! Você vai nos dizer agora sobre esse plano de vocês para conquistar o mundo ou temos que fazer o juramento primeiro?" brincou Hermione.

"Como você descobriu sobre nosso plano?" perguntou Luna toda séria.

"Mas... Era uma piada... Eu estava brincando... Vocês não pretendem...?" gaguejou a atônita nascida-trouxa até concluir: "Oh, Céus! Vocês pretendem!"

"Eu estou brincando também, Hermione" explicou Luna, rindo do susto da pobre menina. "Bem, ao menos em parte. Veja, nós não queremos conquistar o mundo, mas queremos chegar muito longe. Queremos criar um grupo aberto a todos os seres dotados de consciência, independente de aparência ou origem, visando apoiar uns aos outros na realização de todo potencial de cada um de seus membros. Com o nível de magia de que Paul é capaz poderíamos ser absurdamente ricos e viver isolados do mundo em uma ilha cheia de conforto pelo resto de nossas vidas. Mas o que conseguiríamos com isso? Nossa capacidade seria desperdiçada, e nosso conhecimento morreria conosco, e o mundo permaneceria do mesmo jeito, correndo para a extinção final através das armas nucleares, do aquecimento global, da escassez de recursos, da fome e da doença, ou de algum outro problema qualquer..."

"Poderíamos tentar conquistar o mundo para forçar soluções a todos esses problemas" continuou Lisa, "mas seria muito trabalhoso, geraria muita insatisfação, muita revolta e nós simplesmente não queremos esse nível de dor-de-cabeça. A dura verdade é que a maioria das pessoas vive vidas medíocres porque simplesmente não estão preparadas para viver vidas mais plenas. Elas precisam de uma rotina fácil, ou ficarão perdidas. É triste, mas quanto mais estudamos a história do mundo, mais percebemos que a maior parte da população é um peso morto, atrasando a evolução da espécie mais do que auxiliando. Talvez os jovens, sob uma educação mais eficiente, possam ser salvos, mas os mais velhos estão por demais viciados em suas formas ineficientes de pensar e agir para aceitarem as mudanças necessárias."

"O que nós decidimos" retomou Luna "é criar um grupo, que começou com nós três, com apoio de nossos pais, e que esperamos ampliar convidando outras pessoas com os mesmos interesses para fazer parte. Estamos iniciando um novo estilo de vida, e vamos ajudar aqueles que quiserem se unir a nós a escaparem da prisão da 'vida comum' para fazer parte da nova sociedade que queremos criar. Não queremos controlar a sociedade atual, queremos apenas criar uma nova a partir dela, garantindo que as pessoas com capacidade para uma vida integral tenham uma alternativa onde possam viver e brilhar, realizando seu potencial."

"Uau! Vocês realmente planejaram algo grande!" exclamou Astória.

"Mas por que não dar uma chance a todos? Por que limitar a uns poucos?" perguntou Susana.

"Porque somos poucos por enquanto, e não podemos ensinar mais que um certo número por vez. Se tentarmos fazer muito, acabaremos conseguindo nada. E se simplesmente colocássemos esse conhecimento em um livro e o distribuísse a todos, seria pior. Não teríamos nenhum controle sobre quem usaria esse conhecimento, ou para quê. Alguém poderia dominar esse conhecimento, eliminar a nós e conquistar o mundo." Explicou Luna.

A ideia de qualquer limitação ao acesso ao conhecimento era um tipo de anátema para a bruxinha de cabelos revoltos, mas ela percebeu os perigos potenciais em não proteger esse tipo específico de conhecimento. Eles permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, pensando sobre o que estava sendo ofertado para eles, até que a pequena Tabita perguntasse "E esse juramento? Vocês tem algo pronto?"

Lisa prontamente retirou uma cópia do bolso e entregou a Tabita, enquanto Luna entregou outra cópia para Neville e Paul uma a Dafne. As demais se reuniram em volta para também ler. Enquanto isso, as duas conspiradoras esclareceram alguns pontos.

"Sabemos que feitiços, poções e mesmo torturas e ameaças podem ser utilizados para tentar extrair segredos das pessoas ou força-las a fazerem coisas contra sua vontade" explicou Lisa, "por isso escrevemos o juramento de modo que só há punições se vocês deliberadamente traírem os segredos do grupo ou agirem de má fé. Desde que vocês se esforcem em manter os segredos e em agir em prol do grupo na medida do possível, nada acontecerá."

"Também procuramos tornar o juramento o mais genérico possível" continuou Luna. "Dessa forma cobrimos todas as futuras reuniões do grupo, todos os possíveis novos membros que aceitarmos e todos os segredos que descobrirmos ou revelarmos, assim evitamos ter que fazer juramentos cada vez que um novo membro for aceito ou uma nova descoberta ou segredo revelado."

"No fundo, acho que não é muito que pedimos" concluiu Lisa. "Apenas que os membros do grupo respeitem os demais membros e seus segredos, e ajudem-se mutuamente."

"Acho que está perfeito, Lisa!" exclamou Susana. "Eu aprendi um bocado sobre juramentos com minha tia, já que eles são usados em várias situações legais, como contratos e alianças, e não consigo encontrar nada para criticar. Eu aceito fazê-lo."

Um por um os presentes efetuaram o juramento. Neville precisou de alguma persuasão, não por causa do juramento, mas por sua falta de confiança em poder ser útil ao grupo e aprender todas aquelas coisas, mas acabou fazendo o juramento para a alegria de Paul, que não mais seria o único garoto entre tantas meninas. A tímida Tabita surpreendeu irmã e primas ao pedir para usar a varinha de Tracy e também realizar o juramento. A inocente Astória acabou pedindo emprestada a varinha de Paul, que estava mais próximo, e acabou vermelha de vergonha com toda a gozação das outras meninas. Quando ela finalmente concluiu o juramento e ia devolvendo a varinha para o menino, Raquel, ainda sentada no colo de Paul, pegou-a antes e, olhando nos olhos do garoto, disse simplesmente "Amo você, Paul". Para surpresa de todos, os dois brilharam envoltos em uma luz dourada por um instante.

Após completarem o juramento, Luna abriu um novo portal para Lisa, que rápido retornou com uma cesta que parecia estar vazia.

"Aqui tem dois tipos de acessórios para todos os membros do grupo. Todos eles têm duas funções comuns: permitem que localizemos quem está usando um deles e permite sabermos quando alguém estiver em perigo. Além disso, os anéis são capazes de detectar poções em alimentos e bebidas, enquanto o outro modelo, que é para ser encaixado na parte superior da orelha, cria um campo que impede outras pessoas de lerem seus pensamentos."

"Isso é possível? Ler pensamentos?" perguntou Hermione.

"É raro, mas algumas pessoas são capazes. Nosso diretor por exemplo, Alvo Dumbledore" explicou Susana.

"Oh, e Snape também. Nosso professor de poções e chefe da casa Sonserina" comentou Luna.

"Snape também?" perguntou Susana e, obtendo confirmação, logo concluiu "Eu quero!" esticando a mão para Lisa.

O resto da viagem passou calmamente em conversa sobre o grupo de estudos, como recrutar mais membros sem perder controle ou irem além da capacidade que tinham para instruir todos, o que poderiam fazer para tentar sanar os problemas de Hogwarts com professores e currículo, o que eles gostariam de fazer quando saíssem da escola e o tipo de sociedade em que gostariam de viver após Hogwarts.

Quando finalmente chegaram à estação de Hogsmeade, Paul abriu uma porta na parede do vagão para que descessem direto, sem que tivessem que passar pelo tumultuado corredor do vagão e o irado e ainda vigilante monitor que esperava por eles lá. Com a ajuda de Luna, o compartimento voltou ao normal e eles pularam para a plataforma, com o rapaz ruivo chegando à janela do compartimento logo depois, bufando de raiva e ameaçando-os com as punições que esperava poder dar a eles.

As três meninas mais novas estavam tristes em separar-se dos demais, mas por outro lado felizes com as amizades que fizeram e ansiosas por começarem a aprender coisas novas em breve. O grupo todo prometeu manter contato, e os portais que Luna e Paul podiam criar era uma garantia de que logo estariam encontrando-se novamente, desde que chegassem a algum acordo com os pais delas.

Mas o que mais intrigou os novos membros do grupo foi descobrir que Lisa não era mágica e não iria com eles para Hogwarts, pelo menos não do jeito normal. A menina assegurou ao resto do grupo que faria o possível para vê-los com frequência.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 – O Banquete de Recepção em Hogwarts**

A jornada nos pequenos barcos através do Lago Negro foi uma experiência interessante, e para Susana, algo romântica, já que ela fez questão de grudar ao lado de Paul por todo caminho. Lisa, dividindo o banco atrás deles com Ana, lembrou a nova amiga da necessidade de conversarem com Susana em breve. Paul era um menino extremamente gentil e paciente, mas era um menino, e meninos não gostavam muito de tanta atenção daquele tipo.

Assim que eles chegaram ao pequeno cais sob Hogwarts, Lisa despediu-se das outras meninas, que ainda não podiam acreditar que ela não fosse mágica, aquela demonstração encontrando o sapo de Neville ainda fresca na memória delas. Pena que havia a possibilidade de que a professora McGonagall lembrasse dela como irmã de Paul e não sendo bruxa, de outra forma ela ficaria para participar da festa.

Após Lisa ter atravessado o portal aberto por Paul, eles correram para alcançar os outros. Logo eles estavam formando uma fila no Grande Salão para ouvir a canção do chapéu seletor. Quando finalmente o nome de Ana foi chamado, todos os seus novos amigos desejaram-lhe sorte em sua missão.

E Ana não os decepcionou. Ao invés de ser imediatamente selecionada para uma das casas, ela permaneceu sentada por um longo tempo em conversação mental com o chapéu seletor. Era curioso ver a crescente agitação e nervosismo dos estudantes e professores à medida em que o tempo passava e o chapéu não se manifestava. A austera professora McGonagall até mesmo aproximou-se e conversou rapidamente com o chapéu, retornando a seu lugar com uma expressão azeda na face.

Finalmente, após quase vinte minutos depois de Ana sentar-se no banquinho, a primeira mudança aconteceu, silenciando todas as conversas no Grande Salão. Um distante som de rocha deslizando sobre rocha veio a eles do interior do castelo. Aparentemente algo grandioso estava acontecendo, e aquilo trouxe um sorriso para todos os membros do pequeno grupo revolucionário que se formara durante a viagem no Expresso, já que era confirmação de que Ana havia obtido sucesso em seu pedido.

Logo outras mudanças começavam a ocorrer, dessa vez no próprio Grande Salão onde eles reuniam-se. As quatro mesas das casas começaram a encolher na ponta mais próxima da mesa dos professores enquanto alongavam-se um pouco na extremidade próxima do Hall de Entrada. Quando suficiente espaço foi obtido, uma nova mesa, paralela à dos professores, apareceu no espaço liberado, com novos bancos, toalhas e demais utensílios, entre as mesas das casas e a plataforma onde ficava a mesa dos professores. Antes que o espanto gerasse caos, o chapéu seletor falou com uma voz magicamente amplificada.

"Por um milênio a rivalidade entre as casas de Hogwarts apenas cresceu, e aproxima-se agora de total ódio. Dúzias de diretores viram a situação piorar e nada fizeram para contê-la. Milhares de estudantes passaram por esses gloriosos muros aceitando tudo sem reclamar, raramente fazendo amizades fora das limitadas bordas de suas próprias casas. Mas hoje isso será mudado. Hoje uma grande ideia foi proposta, e a própria Hogwarts aprovou-a. De agora em diante, eu não mais selecionarei os estudantes no dia em que eles chegarem aqui. Eles terão dois anos para conhecerem o castelo, os funcionários, seus companheiros e a si próprios, antes que sejam selecionados em uma casa. Apenas no início de seu terceiro ano como estudante serão eles adicionados a uma das tradicionais casas. Até então, eles compartilharão uma nova mesa e novos dormitórios no quinto andar. Um professor com as qualidades adequadas será selecionado pelo diretor para tomar conta desses estudantes em seus dois primeiros anos aqui. Alvo, você tem alguém para assumir essa posição?" perguntou o chapéu ao diretor.

"Oh, bem, talvez nossa professora de Aritmância, professora Sétima Vetor, possa aceitar o trabalho?" disse o diretor, olhando inquisitivamente para a mulher mencionada, que anuiu em concordância. Com isso, o chapéu convidou os novos estudantes a tomarem assento na nova mesa, agradecendo a Ana, e seu grupo, pela ideia de postergar a seleção.

As novidades surpreenderam a todos, e nem todos pareciam felizes. McGonagall logo parou os novos estudantes, pretendendo pelo menos introduzi-los a seus novos colegas e aos funcionários chamando-os cada um pelo nome de acordo com sua lista. Mas um dos ingressantes resolveu ignorar tudo aquilo. Ele caminhou até o chapéu seletor e sentou-se no banquinho colocando o chapéu na cabeça, exigindo que o chapéu o colocasse em Sonserina. Para sua vergonha, o chapéu seletor ignorou-o completamente. Um dos professores, o mestre de poções, veio até ele e exigiu que ele retornasse ao grupo dos ingressantes enquanto murmurava rispidamente no ouvido do menino por todo caminho.

Minerva logo começou a chamada com 'Abott, Ana', seguido por 'Barrington, Margarete', 'Bishop, Kimberly', 'Bode, Eilide' e 'Bones, Susana' e as garotas rapidamente moveram-se para a ponta da mesa próximo à mesa dos Grifinórios. Somente então veio o nome do primeiro menino, 'Boot, Terry'. O garoto chegou ao centro da plataforma e fez uma rápida pausa, olhando para as meninas a uma extremidade da mesa, então para a outra extremidade, ainda vazia e por fim ao resto dos estudantes esperando serem chamados, certamente notando quanto mais meninas que meninos estavam ali. Ele quase correu para a extremidade vazia da nova mesa, estabelecendo um padrão para os demais meninos até que o último deles, 'Zurkhof, Paul', contrariou a norma, sob assovios e piadinhas rudes dos estudantes mais velhos, indo sentar-se do lado oposto ao dos demais garotos, sendo calorosamente recebido por algumas das meninas ali presentes.

-o0o-

O resto da festa transcorreu normalmente, em termos, com apenas a menção de uma terrível morte para aqueles tolos o bastante para vagarem por um certo corredor do terceiro andar chamando a atenção de Paul. Exceto por Susana, que insistia em permanecer grudada a Paul, as demais garotas que compartilharam a cabine com Paul estavam fazendo o combinado, travando amizade com as outras meninas e convidando-as para o grupo de estudo que planejaram. A missão delas parecia estar caminhando muito bem, ao contrário do que ocorria com Neville, que Paul podia ver sendo ignorado pelos garotos ao redor dele.

Paul aproveitou um instante para olhar para Susana, ainda um pouco perplexo pela forma como ela havia se ligado a ele. Lisa havia comentado algo mentalmente com ele, citando 'solidão' e 'romances baratos', mas o garoto não havia compreendido muito bem além do ponto de que seria melhor se ele fosse paciente. A menina havia virado para o outro lado, e agora usava o lado direito de Paul como encosto para suas costas enquanto conversava com uma pequena menina chinesa e uma ruivinha sardenta chamada 'Morag', um nome que Paul já havia ouvido antes e achava bonito e exótico.

Susana definitivamente não era tão tímida quanto Paul julgara a princípio; ela conversava facilmente com outras pessoas, e era doce e carinhosa, de uma forma que o lembrava de Luna com aquela sua voz suave e calma. Ele concluiu que o único problema com Susana é que ela estava demonstrando muita confiança em um garoto que ela acabara de conhecer. Olhando para os meninos do outro lado da mesa, e conhecendo um pouco sobre como garotos adolescentes tendiam a agir com 'garotas fáceis', ele finalmente começou a compreender as preocupações de Lisa.

'Ótimo, demorou um bocado mas finalmente você chegou lá' enviou Lisa para ele telepaticamente. 'Não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos de Susana, e você tem se comportado bem até agora.'

-o0o-

Após a mais revoltante esculhambação musical que Paul jamais ouvira, a festa estava encerrada e eles foram escoltados para seus novíssimos aposentos não apenas pela professora Vetor, mas também pelo diretor e outros quatro professores, curiosos em ver o que o castelo havia preparado para os novos estudantes.

No quinto andar, em frente a um quadro da reunião inaugural da Confederação Internacional dos Magos, uma porta dupla de madeira dava entrada a uma ampla Sala Comum, com duas lareiras, dúzias de sofás e poltronas, algumas mesas pequenas e uma grande no fundo próximo às janelas, com várias cadeiras espalhadas ao redor delas. De cada lado das portas de entrada, uma escadaria levava ao andar superior, onde estavam localizados os quartos de dormir. Era fácil perceber que a escadaria da direita era destinada aos meninos, já que a parte superior daquele lado estava separada dos outros três lados por muros.

Nas laterais da Sala Comum, sob os dormitórios, haviam outros aposentos que os adultos logo checaram, encontrando uma sala de jogos e uma área para prática de feitiços, protegida contra danos, no lado direito, e uma biblioteca e uma pequena sala de reunião ou estudo, com quadro-negro e cerca de vinte cadeiras, no lado esquerdo.

Satisfeitos com as acomodações, alguns dos professores já estavam se despedindo dos alunos quando o diretor começou: "Sim, uma boa noite a todos vocês. Contudo, eu apreciaria muitíssimo se a senhorita Abbott..."

"Amanhã de manhã!" cortou a professora McGonagall. "Amanhã de manhã gostaríamos de ter uma conversa com a senhorita Abbott, antes do café-da-manhã. Venha, Alvo, devemos deixar as crianças acomodaram-se e repousarem."

O diretor, contrariado mas submisso, acenou um adeus às crianças e saiu com os demais professores, deixando as crianças aos cuidados da professora Vetor. Luna aproveitou a oportunidade e, escondida atrás da maioria das outras meninas, rapidamente abriu um portal e deixou Lisa vir por ele, antes de fechá-lo. Apenas Dafne, Tracy e uma outra menina logo apresentada a elas como sendo Lilite Moon viram a chegada de Lisa. Enquanto Luna fechava o portal, Lisa foi direto a Ana e trouxe-a para perto do pequeno grupo, ciente de que a participação de Ana na não-seleção trouxera uma atenção indesejada sobre a tímida garota, deixando-a nervosa.

Enquanto isso ocorria, a professora Vetor extraiu sua varinha e a balançou na direção da escada para os quartos das meninas, fazendo a escada brilhar em um tom de rosa. Sorrindo para os meninos ela disse: "Eu realmente espero que nenhum garoto tente chegar aos quartos das meninas. Como é comum aqui em Hogwarts, os dormitórios femininos estão protegidos contra tal invasão, e vocês não gostarão das consequências de uma tentativa frustrada. Em cada quarto vocês vão encontrar quatro camas e um pequeno banheiro com dois chuveiros, duas privadas e duas pias. Seus baús já estão aos pés da cama para a qual estão designados. Se quiserem trocar de aposento, avisem-me amanhã. Vão encontrar suas camas e descansem bem. Tenho certeza de que teremos um dia cansativo amanhã, cheio de surpresas e novidades. Boa noite a todos."

Após a professora sair alguns garotos, especialmente o incorrigível Malfoy, começaram a andar na direção de Ana, mas Lisa, Luna e Dafne rapidamente a escoltaram para cima.

Paul esperou na biblioteca pelas garotas. Luna e Lisa chegaram uns vinte minutos depois.

"Elas estão todas muito cansadas para qualquer coisa a mais hoje. Vamos para casa dormir um pouco também" explicou Luna ao chegar.

-o0o-

De volta ao lar, as três crianças estavam logo dormindo. Essa noite foi Paul quem sugeriu a atividade: "Acho que temos um corredor estranho para investigar".

As crianças ficaram atônitas e espantadas com o que encontraram no corredor proibido do terceiro andar. Como podiam algumas das reputadas melhores mentes do mundo mágico serem tão burras? Será que eles realmente pensavam que nenhum estudante seria curioso o bastante para explorar a área que tão estupidamente anunciaram como perigosa na festa de recepção? Será que eles realmente acreditavam seguro separar um gigantesco cão de três cabeças do resto da escola por uma simples porta de madeira? Como podiam eles acreditar que aquelas pobres armadilhas poderiam deter um mago adulto determinado a chegar até aquele tipo de rubi? Como puderam eles não perceber que a sala onde a pedra estava escondida estava justamente atrás da sala de História da Magia no primeiro andar, permitindo qualquer um que conhecesse o caminho e fizesse os cálculos ser capaz de chegar a ela sem precisar passar pelas armadilhas?

Mas o pior era a própria natureza da pedra que eles tão pateticamente tentavam proteger. Foi só quando estavam se preparando pela manhã que Luna percebeu o que aquela pedra deveria ser.

"Eu acho... aquela pedra... eu acho que é uma Pedra Filosofal!" comentou Luna.

"E o que é isso?" perguntou Paul.

"Uma pedra capaz de dar imortalidade, curar qualquer doença, e ainda transformar metais baratos em ouro."

"Inacreditável! Quem é o dono da doentia mente anormal que resolveu sequer pensar em criar algo tão perigoso?" perguntou Lisa.

"Um cara chamado Nicolas Flamel" respondeu Luna. "Ele tem mais de seiscentos anos de idade, e é uma pessoa muito reclusa. Vive com sua esposa, Perenelle, em algum lugar aqui do Reino Unido ou na França, isto não é conhecido com certeza. Papai tentou entrar em contato com ele várias vezes, mas sem sucesso."

"E por que ele colocaria sua preciosa pedra em Hogwarts?" perguntou Paul.

"Isso deve ser coisa do diretor. Alvo Dumbledore foi seu último discípulo, algo como um século atrás."

"Bom, podemos descobrir mais sobre isso depois" concluiu Paul. "Precisamos retornar para Hogwarts, há uma loirinha de tranças lá que deve estar aflita com a conversa que o diretor quer ter com ela."

-o0o-

Com certeza, eles encontraram uma extremamente ansiosa Ana tão logo retornaram à Sala Comum. Lisa novamente passou despercebida aos demais que iam descendo as escadas de acesso aos dormitórios. Afinal, usando o mesmo tipo de uniforme que os demais e contando que ninguém ainda conhecia todos os novos alunos, era fácil. O início das aulas, porém, provavelmente mudaria a situação.

"Luna, onde você dormiu? Qual o seu quarto? Eu não consegui encontrar você ou Lisa em parte alguma e eu estou tão assustada!" disse Ana, abraçando a menina mais nova com força.

"Eu dormi com Paul e Lisa, como sempre" respondeu Luna. "Não se preocupe. Estamos aqui agora e vamos ajuda-la."

"Mas... vocês dormiram no quarto de Paul? Argh!" exclamou Su Li, que fazia parte agora do grupo mas ainda não sabia dos portais.

"Não! Nós dormimos em casa. Nós nem trouxemos nossas coisas para cá" respondeu Luna.

"Por que não nos convidou?" perguntou Susana, um pouco magoada. "Eu gostaria de ter ido também!"

Lisa virou-se para Paul e piscou. Ela adorava atormentar o menino sobre sua fã. "Você pode vir conosco hoje a noite, se quiser" ela disse a Susana, fazendo a menina sorrir agradecida.

"Vocês três são realmente unidos, não são?" perguntou Tracy, mas a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada dos adultos, para a agonia de Ana. Lisa logo se escondeu atrás das outras meninas, para não ser reconhecida.

"Ah, que bom, já está acordada, senhorita Abbott. Por favor, se puder seguir-nos..." começou Dumbledore, mas Paul rapidamente interveio.

"Diretor, acho que houve um mal-entendido" ele disse. "A forma como o senhor fala leva a crer que o senhor está com a impressão de que Ana sozinha foi responsável pela falta de seleção de ontem." Para alívio de Ana, Paul colocou-se à frente dela, chamando para si toda atenção dos demais. "Na verdade, ela apenas foi a mensageira para algumas ideias que eu e alguns outros estudantes discutimos juntos."

"É verdade, diretor. Eu estava lá também" disse Susana, colocando-se novamente ao lado de Paul.

"Eu também" declarou Luna, aproximando-se, sendo logo seguida por Dafne, Tracy e Hermione. Alguns momentos depois um atônito Neville juntou-se a eles. O tímido menino não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo, colocando-se em tal situação por vontade própria.

As bruxinhas de sangue puro estavam bem acostumadas com o que era ou não possível com magia, e aquilo que Paul e Lisa demonstraram para elas era tão fora do normal quanto os míticos feitos do próprio Merlin. Criar um diamante de uma bola de pergaminho? Não havia jeito de elas aceitarem ficar fora daquilo! Para Neville e Hermione, a razão de se unirem ao grupo era bem diferente, mesmo ambos perceberem claramente o calibre das demonstrações que viram no trem. Para eles ainda mais importante era a incrível sensação de, pela primeira vez, serem aceitos por crianças de sua idade como iguais.

Havia também um outro sentimento importante para aquele grupo de crianças, um sentimento algo pesado mas exilariante de participar da História sendo feita. Bastou meio dia junto àquelas três misteriosas crianças para que vissem magia de primeira qualidade e uma tradição milenar ser quebrada! E era claro que os três estavam apenas no início de algo muito maior. Entre as ideias que o menino-que-sobrevivera lançava semanalmente naquela fenomenal revista nova e o poder que esses três demostravam possuir, Hogwarts poderia ser um lugar completamente diferente em uns poucos meses, e a chance de participar de tudo isso era a oportunidade de uma vida, que não poderia ser desperdiçada.

"Bem, com tantos de vocês envolvidos, talvez seja melhor sentarmos por aqui mesmo para nossa pequena conversa. Acho que meu escritório não seria grande o bastante para acomodar a todos nós" disse Dumbledore, apontando para as almofadas e sofás distribuídos no centro da sala, convidando todos a sentarem-se.

Nessa altura quase todos os alunos já haviam descido, curiosos por descobrir se alguma mudança viria daquele encontro. Paul sentou-se em um sofá de três assentos, Ana e Susana espremeram-se de um lado dele, Dafne e Hermione do outro, para irritação de Tracy, que queria o lugar próximo a sua prima.

Paul colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Ana, sorrindo para ela para garantir que tudo estaria bem. Ela respondeu seu sorriso com outro, de gratidão, e apertou gentilmente sua mão.

"Bem, primeiramente, acho que algumas introduções estão em ordem. Eu, como devem saber, sou Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, entre outros títulos. Aqui a meu lado está Minerva McGounagall, diretora-substituta, professora de transfiguração e chefe da casa Grifinória. Ao lado dela, Pomona Sprout, nossa professora de herbologia e chefe da casa Lufa-Lufa. Vocês já conhecem a professora Vetor, de aritmância, e desde ontem a chefe de casa para vocês. Aqui, de meu outro lado, está Severo Snape, nosso mestre de poções e chefe da casa Sonserina, e a seu lado, Filio Flitwick, nosso mestre de charmes e chefe da casa Corvinal."

Terminando suas apresentações, Dumbledore olhou para os novos estudantes em expectativa. Paul tomou a liderança introduzindo a si próprio, seguindo pelos demais ocupantes de sua cabine no Expresso, exceto por Lisa, que ele sabia estar logo atrás dele, ocultando-se dos professores, mas observando-os com atenção. Após as introduções o diretor iniciou a conversa propriamente dita questionando Ana.

"Bem, com aquela formalidade fora do caminho, senhorita Abbott, poderia dizer-nos como surgiu a ideia de postergar a seleção de casas?"

Para a surpresa de quase todos, a tímida menina balançou sua cabeça negativamente antes de emitir um quase inaudível "Não."

"Isso é minha culpa, diretor" interveio Paul novamente. "Por minha iniciativa, nós todos compartilhamos um voto de segredo sobre os assuntos que discutimos. Erámos todos desconhecidos uns dos outros, e estávamos inseguros sobre expor nossas ideias... o senhor deve entender, apenas acabávamos de nos conhecer e começamos a discutir alguns assuntos sérios..."

"Entendo... Isso complica um pouco as coisas. Algo fantástico, os juramentos e votos mágicos, mas também tão perigoso... Estou surpreso que um novato nascido no mundo trouxa tivesse conhecimento deles antes de chegar a Hogwarts..."

O diretor não estava escondendo muito bem suas suspeitas, mas dessa vez Susana interveio salvando Paul da situação difícil.

"Oh, eu não acho que Paul sabia sobre votos mágicos, diretor. Acho que ele tinha pensado em termos puramente trouxas, mas então eu expliquei a todos sobre o poder dos votos e juramentos mágicos, e os ajudei a criar um."

Paul mal podia acreditar. Susana havia olhado nos olhos do diretor e mentido sem titubear para salvar a pele dele. As palavras da menina acalmaram um pouco o diretor, mas ele ainda estava intrigado.

"E o quê, precisamente, especificava esse voto que vocês fizeram?" perguntou ele enquanto deixava seu olhar passear pelos estudantes, procurando por mais informações do que eles estavam voluntariamente fornecendo. Foi Dafne quem respondeu essa última questão, entregando ao diretor um papel com o texto do juramento que ela tinha guardado consigo, após receber um aceno afirmativo de Paul a seu olhar inquiridor.

O diretor leu o papel e seu semblante ficou anormalmente sério. Aquilo não era um juramento infantil como esperava. Era um cometimento formal e extremamente bem fechado entre iguais que estabeleciam um grupo para compartilhar conhecimento e poder em favor dos membros do grupo, e colocando a magia coletiva deles na defesa do grupo. Era muita coisa muito cedo para tal grupo de jovens. Saberiam eles que haviam feito um cometimento perpétuo? Aquilo cheirava à influência de um adulto inteligente e ardiloso, não à uma aventura de crianças.

"Eu não consigo compreender por que vocês colocaram a si próprios sob tais termos tão restritivos, apenas para discutir algumas opiniões. Sei que alguns de vocês vêm do mundo trouxa, e assim, não estão acostumados com votos mágicos, mas, senhorita Bones, senhorita Greengrass, tenho certeza de que possuem uma boa noção acerca do que concordaram aqui?"

Susana estava ficando zangada, o diretor estava obviamente chamando Dafne e ela de crianças tolas. Ela olhou ternamente para Paul que, de algum modo, havia sentido o estresse pelo qual ela passava e colocara uma mão sobre seu ombro, acalmando-a.

"O senhor certamente não sabe de tudo o que está envolvido aqui, senhor diretor" ela finalmente respondeu.

"Oh, e é muito conveniente que esse voto previna vocês de dizerem o que mais está envolvido, não é?" interveio o mestre de poções.

"Acho melhor que vocês tratem esse assunto como uma matéria pessoal entre nós, e dirijam a conversa para pontos mais frutíferos" interferiu Paul olhando para o mestre de poções com desprezo pela observação maldosa dele.

"Você vai aprender a respeitar seus superiores, pirralho, ou sua estadia aqui será muito curta" contrapôs o seboso professor.

Minerva, sentindo o crescente antagonismo entre os dois, tentou mudar o assunto e obter alguma informação sobre um ponto que seu novo prefeito, Percy Weasley, trouxera para sua apreciação.

"Um de meus prefeitos reportou um incidente em um dos compartimentos que penso ter sido o ocupado por vocês. Luzes e um aumento de temperatura. O que vocês sabem a respeito?" ela perguntou rapidamente, antes que o debate escalasse.

Desta vez foi Dafne quem deu uma resposta, mas novamente frustrando os adultos: "Não podemos. O juramento..."

"Expulse-os todos, diretor!" berrou Snape. "Está claro que estão conspirando contra a ordem estabelecida, quebraram uma tradição milenar, perturbaram a viagem no Expresso e ainda, muito convenientemente, usaram um voto mágico para evitar nos dar explicações sobre seus atos. Se eles são capazes de tanto em um único dia, imagine o que teremos que suportar até o final do ano! Expulse-os já, e evite toda a série de problemas que eles com certeza nos causarão!"

"Severo!" protestou McGonagall, "Você recusou a expulsão de Flint e Higgs em maio último, quando tivemos alunos feridos e danos ao patrimônio da escola! Por certo não deve esperar que expulsemos alunos que não fizeram nenhuma infração tão pesada! E com o voto, não conseguiremos sequer descobrir se alguma regra foi quebrada."

"Oh, eu saberei!" respondeu o mestre de poções, que imediatamente focou sua atenção em Paul, que ele considerava como o mentor por trás de toda aquela confusão.

Lisa colou sua face à de Paul, do lado oposto ao ocupado por Minerva, e logo Paul ouvia em sua mente 'Distraia o seboso, eu vou cuidar dele.'

Paul imediatamente começou a utilizar o único método que ele conseguira desenvolver para manter Lisa incapaz de ler sua mente: ele começou a calcular a raiz quadrada de dois pelo algoritmo de Herão, uma tarefa sem fim, já que raiz de dois é um número irracional, e que requeria toda a atenção do menino ao cálculo. Ele percebeu que algumas de suas memórias tentavam aflorar à sua consciência, mas com sua mente focada no cálculo, elas voltavam a seu inconsciente antes que o desprezível professor pudesse vê-las.

Enquanto essa batalha ocorria em sua mente, ele pôde perceber que outra estava ocorrendo na mente do professor de poções, pela forma que sua face franzia em expressões mistas de surpresa, tensão e agonia.

Logo os olhos do professor estavam vidrados, sua testa franzida, uma expressão de sofrimento nos lábios, e pequenas veias vermelhas iam tomando o branco de seus olhos. Em seguida, o suor começou a verter de sua fronte, e a tensão em seus músculos chegou a tal ponto que seu corpo começou a apresentar convulsões. Finalmente sangue começou a sair de seus olhos, nariz e ouvidos, e Paul começou a ouvir vozes, como que vindas de muito distante, as vozes altas de professores e alunos que, assustados, queriam fazer algo pelo professor sem saber o quê. Por fim, com uma última ruidosa inspiração, o mestre de poções perdeu os sentidos, uma expressão de imensa dor ainda em seu semblante.

'Feito. Temos muito que conversar depois' Lisa enviou-lhe telepaticamente e Paul notou que ela aproveitava a comoção toda para esgueirar-se para trás das outras meninas, sumindo de vista. Mas a mensagem dela deixou Paul preocupado, como se um perigo imenso estivesse pronto a cair sobre ele. Após tudo de mal que já haviam descoberto sobre aquele homem, que outro medonho segredo pudera Lisa extrair dele? Paul temia descobrir.

"Senhor Zurkhof! O quê o senhor fez ao professor Snape?" perguntou rispidamente o diretor.

"O professor de algum modo atacou minha mente, diretor. Eu pude sentir sua presença..."

"E o que você fez a ele?" perguntou novamente o diretor, sua face séria, quase zangada, enquanto as professoras Sprout e McDonagall estavam mais interessadas, e chocadas, com a revelação de que um professor de Hogwarts atacara mentalmente um aluno.

"Eu apenas comecei um cálculo infinito, foi o único modo que eu descobri para manter minha irmã longe de minha mente" explicou o menino.

"Mas... sua irmã..." perguntou McGonagall, "ela não é trouxa?"

"Nós não gostamos dessa palavra, 'trouxa', mas sim, minha irmã não é mágica."

"E ainda assim, ela é capaz de entrar em sua mente?" voltou a perguntar a subdiretora.

"Sim, e ela é muito melhor nisso que ele" Paul respondeu, lançando um olhar de desdém na direção do professor inconsciente.

Agora, o grande Alvo Dumbledore estava aparvalhado. Uma garotinha trouxa mais proficiente nas Artes Mentais que Severo? Inacreditável!

"Mas... Severo... O que aconteceu com ele?" perguntou a professora Sprout.

Aquela era uma questão que Paul decididamente não queria responder, mas não responder não era uma opção. 'Vá em frente. Diga a eles que fui eu, apenas não revele que estou aqui' veio a voz de Lisa em sua cabeça.

"Minha irmã, Lisa. Ela estava em minha mente, ainda está. Ela percebeu que eu estava estressado com a conversa, e estava prestando atenção. Ela percebeu a invasão e mandou que eu começasse o cálculo, e deixasse o professor com ela."

Dumbledore continuava pasmo. Uma conexão mental mantida a centenas de quilômetros de distância? Um ataque contra um legilimens e oclumens plenamente capacitado sem contato visual direto? Ele sentiu um estranho calafrio percorrendo seu corpo, algo que ele não sentira há muito tempo, tanto tempo que ele levou alguns momentos até reconhecer aquilo pelo que aquilo era: medo. O grande Alvo Dumbledore estava agora com medo de uma menininha trouxa que ele nunca encontrara. E, por associação, com considerável receio do irmão dela, que poderia também possuir algo daquele estranho poder.

'Oh, Severo, o que você aprontou agora? Que bagunça você deixou para eu limpar!' pensou o diretor, olhando tristemente para seu pupilo.

"Bem," ele disse finalmente, enquanto levantava e preparava para tomar os passos necessários para minimizar os eventos. "Professor Flitwick, o senhor poderia por favor levitar o professor Snape até nossa Ala Médica e coloca-lo sob os cuidados de nossa querida madame Pomfrey? Obrigado."

"Mas... Alvo! E o ataque dele a um aluno?" protestou Minerva.

"Não iremos condenar um colega por um erro isolado ocorrido no calor de uma lamentável discussão... da mesma forma que não condenaremos esses jovens estudantes por sua infantil mas compreensível quebra de decoro e... devo dizer, espírito de rebelião?"

Dafne era por demais versada nos caminhos da política e negócios para não perceber a manobra que o diretor estava tentando ali. Ele claramente esperava obter dos alunos o perdão ao ataque de Snape em troca de um perdão para quaisquer transgressões que eles alunos houvessem cometido, e vendendo o acordo como se vantajoso para os alunos. Mas aquele não era o jeito em que as coisas de fato estavam. Os professores nada tinham de concreto contra os alunos, enquanto a sala estava cheia de testemunhas de um ataque de um professor contra uma criança. Mas antes que ela pudesse protestar, outra pessoa o fez.

"Eu acho que o ataque de um professor contra uma criança sob seus cuidados é motivo suficiente para o envolvimento do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, não concorda, professora McGonagall?" Susana Bones perguntou.

"Minha querida," respondeu Dumbledore, "tenho certeza de que não há necessidade de importunarmos sua tia com tais pequenos problemas. Ela é uma dama muito ocupada, e tem muitas outras coisas importantes demandando seu precioso tempo. Se você está já se sentindo com tantas saudades de casa para considerar chama-la por tão pouco, tenho certeza que a sua chefe de casa poderá ajuda-la. Por favor, apenas converse com ela e ela vai ajuda-la a superar essa dificuldade. Agora, o café da manhã está já sendo servido no Grande Salão. O primeiro ano ficará sem aulas hoje. Aproveitem fazer uma deliciosa refeição e passearem pelo castelo para conhecerem melhor essa renomada escola. Tenham todos um bom dia."

As palavras finais do diretor e sua rápida saída da sala deixaram claro para todos os presentes que algo muito grave e errado estava sendo varrido para debaixo do tapete, mesmo que alguns deles estivessem em dúvida exatamente sobre o quê ocorrera.

O pequeno grupo tentou forçar um posicionamento da subdiretora, mas ela rapidamente esquivou-se dizendo que eles deveriam tratar o assunto direto com o diretor e que ela não podia ir contra ele nesse caso, saindo rapidamente da sala. O pequeno grupo trocou alguns olhares, e logo Susana e Dafne estavam redigindo longas cartas para enviar para casa.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 – Interlúdio: Alimento para a mente**

Durante a refeição matinal Harry e seus amigos convidaram todo o pessoal do primeiro-ano a voltar para a Sala Comunal deles, para um debate sobre Educação em geral e as expectativas deles com Hogwarts em particular. A maioria resolver comparecer, mas alguns optaram por passear pelo castelo ou utilizar a sala de jogos.

Antes mesmo que Luna e os Zurkhofs pudessem iniciar a discussão, Anthony Goldstein antecipou-se e perguntou: "Entendo discutir sobre o que esperar de Hogwarts, mas por que querer discutir Educação em geral?"

"Por que se você não souber o que quer com sua Educação, estará condenado a ter que aceitar o que lhe for oferecido, e pode vir a descobrir tarde demais que o que lhe foi oferecido não era o melhor para você" respondeu Luna.

"Eu quero aprender Magia, e isso é o que ensinam aqui. O que mais há para discutir?" perguntou Terry Boot.

"O ponto todo é que o processo não é tão simples" argumentou Paul. "Primeiro há a questão de qual magia será ensinada e qual não. Depois há a ordem em que ela será ensinada. A seguir, a forma como o ensino ocorrerá. E por fim, toda a filosofia e política por trás que estará ditando as respostas a essas questões. Por mais que você não se interesse por filosofia, com certeza ainda assim haverá uma, e ela vai moldar o tipo de pessoa que você virá a ser. E se você não estiver consciente disso, será mais uma ovelha do rebanho, sujeito a ser manipulado pelos que veem mais longe e escolhem o caminho que o rebanho deve trilhar."

"Você está acusando os professores de querer nos manipular, é isso?" perguntou Blaise Zabini.

"Não, não estou querendo acusa-los de quererem influenciar" contestou Paul. "Estou afirmando que tal influência vai ocorrer mesmo que eles não queiram força-la. Eles terão seus valores, suas ideias, sua visão de mundo, e estaremos expostos, mesmo que indiretamente, a esses fatores, e se não estivermos cônscios desse processo, logo estaremos copiando esses valores e ideias sem percebermos."

"Você fala como se isso fosse mal..." comentou Tracy Davis.

"Isso depende..." argumentou Paul. "A capacidade e interesse em imitar os adultos é uma função importante na educação das crianças. Ela ajuda a aprendermos rápido quando somos pequenos, mas se mantivermos esse hábito daqui pra frente, estaremos nos tornando cópias dos adultos que imitarmos. Não estou dizendo que isso seja mal, o que estou fazendo é perguntar se é isso o que queremos."

"Qual o perigo que você vê nisso, Paul?" perguntou Lisa Turpin.

"Veja o resumo de uma típica vida adulta: estudar, arranjar um emprego fixo, casar, ter filhos e cuidar deles, depois morrer quietinho quando não for mais necessário ou útil. Nesse tempo todo, obedecer à lei e não causar problemas aos outros ou ao governo. Se é apenas isso que vocês esperam de suas vidas, não há mal algum em ser como os outros e não se importar com ser outra ovelha no rebanho."

"E o que mais poderíamos fazer? O que você quer fazer, Zurkhof?" perguntou Anthony.

"Eu acredito que temos potencial para muito mais e estou seguro que, para atingir esse potencial, precisamos evitar simplesmente copiar as opiniões e atos das pessoas comuns, por que esse é o caminho seguro para a mediocridade" respondeu Paul.

"Mas como? E para chegar aonde?" insistiu Anthony.

"O 'como' é manter-se atento a tudo que acontece à minha volta, e pensar nas razões para cada coisa. Pensar por mim mesmo, e não simplesmente aceitar passivamente o que me for passado por outros. Quanto ao 'onde' eu vou chegar, só saberei quando chegar. Mas se eu fizer minha parte, e me manter no controle de minha vida e consciente do que quero, sei que esse onde estará muito além do aonde eu chegaria juntando-me ao rebanho e aceitando o passo e o rumo que o pastor me impuser. De qualquer modo, com certeza meu caminho seria meu caminho, e portanto diferente do seu ou do dos demais."

"Mas isso é muito difícil! Como conseguiríamos chegar a conclusões certas, se ainda sabemos tão pouco?" perguntou Hermione.

"Deixem-me explicar sobre uma teoria minha" pediu Paul. "Eu divido tudo aquilo que podemos aprender em três categorias, de importância crescente. A primeira contém fatos simples, como 'isto é uma cadeira', 'a água ferve a cem graus centígrados' e 'a atual rainha da Inglaterra é Elizabeth II'. A segunda categoria eu chamo de métodos. Exemplos simples são as instruções para fazer uma poção, ou para ir daqui até o Grande Hall, e assim por diante. Mas é a terceira categoria que eu julgo especialmente importante. Podemos chamar essa categoria de visão-de-mundo, ou usar a bonita palavra grega paradigma. O que entra aqui, de uma certa forma, são fatos, como na primeira categoria, mas fatos que nos fizeram pensar e mudar o jeito como vemos o mundo. Todos vocês já aprenderam que as estrelas que vemos à noite são como o Sol, não é?"

Paul olhou para as outras crianças e percebeu que algumas estavam sendo expostas àquela ideia pela primeira vez, mas como ninguém disse nada, ele resolveu prosseguir com o seu exemplo.

"Quando eu aprendi isso, não foi assim lá tão importante. Mas depois, uma noite eu estive olhando para o céu, e vendo todas aquelas estrelas, e imaginando cada uma delas grande e quente como o Sol, e com seus próprios planetas rodando ao redor, e pensando quanto deles poderiam abrigar vida, pensando em quantos deles alguém poderia estar agora olhando para o nosso Sol e se perguntando se haveria vida por aqui. Isso mudou muito minha forma de ver o mundo. De repente, ele ficou muito maior, muito mais complexo e fascinante, misterioso até. A vida, a minha e a de todas as outras pessoas, parecia ganhar um sentido maior sob essa óptica, ao mesmo tempo em que, por outro lado, a possibilidade de haverem em outros mundos outras espécies mais avançadas que a nossa era como que um banho de humildade..."

As palavras de Paul causaram um rebuliço entre as crianças, umas apoiando e outras contestando a possibilidade de formas de vida em outros planetas, e especialmente formas mais avançadas que a humana. A discussão correu solta por vários minutos, até que Luna resolveu retomar o rumo correto.

"Pessoal, vamos deixar essa discussão para depois? Não vejo muitas chances de chegarmos a um acordo no momento..."

Assim que os ânimos acalmaram-se o suficiente, Luna retomou: "Ficou claro o que seria essa terceira categoria?"

"Não, porque pessoas diferentes vão discordar do que seja ou não relevante para suas visões sobre o mundo. Até mesmo o próprio exemplo de Paul mostrou que ele inicialmente não deu muita importância à ideia de que estrelas são como o Sol até que parou para pensar melhor no assunto..." argumentou Dafne.

"Exato!" exclamou Luna, feliz que alguém tivesse notado esse aspecto. "E outra diferença importante: fatos e métodos são muito fáceis de aprender e ensinar. Você os lê em um livro e pronto! Mas aquilo que pode mudar o seu paradigma depende de seu esforço pessoal, conhecimento prévio, associação com outras ideias e muitas outras particularidades de cada pessoa! Não dá para prever o que vai ou não desencadear esse processo de mudar sua forma de ver as coisas, nem quando ou como ele vai ocorrer, ou em que direção."

"Vocês consideram essa terceira categoria como a mais importante, não é?" perguntou Hermione, "Mesmo sabendo o quão difícil é transmiti-la."

"É essa 'visão-de-mundo' que vocês querem nos ensinar?" perguntou Susana.

"É claro que essa terceira categoria é a mais importante. Conhecer ou não certos fatos só é importante se eles mudam você de alguma forma. Conhecer métodos e processos muda apenas o que vocês sabem fazer e como vocês o fazem, mas mudar a visão-de-mundo muda quem vocês são, e o que querem ou não fazer" comentou Paul. "Mas não queremos ensinar nossa visão-de-mundo para vocês. Não funciona assim. Se eu tentasse ensinar a vocês minha visão de mundo eu não estaria de fato ajudando vocês, eu estaria doutrinando vocês, estaria criando seguidores, transformando vocês em meu rebanho particular."

"A sociedade que almejamos é formada por indivíduos verdadeiros, que assumiram controle sobre suas próprias vidas, e decidem por si mesmos o que acham melhor, ao invés de aceitarem passivamente as ideias de outros" esclareceu Luna. "O que queremos é mostrar a vocês como vocês podem identificar as ideias importantes, aquelas que moldam as nossas personalidades, e como analisar essas ideias criticamente, de modo que possamos ver suas consequências e rejeitar aquelas que julgarmos nocivas ou limitadoras."

"E isso não é também uma forma de manipular?" perguntou uma menina ao fundo da sala.

"Não, porque a escolha do que aceitar ou não será sempre sua. Nosso papel estará limitado a mostrar as opções disponíveis, para que vocês pelo menos saibam que há uma escolha a ser feita e qual sua importância" respondeu Paul. "Kant disse que 'o estudante não deve aprender pensamentos, deve aprender a pensar'. Se vocês aprenderem pensamentos sem pensar sobre eles, estarão sendo doutrinados, se pensarem sobre eles e forem capazes de crítica e de visualizar consequências, serão livres e donos de seus destinos."

"Mas... isso parece tão difícil, e se não soubermos qual ideia escolher entre várias opções?" perguntou Ana Abbott.

"Então não escolha já" respondeu Luna. "Outro pensador trouxa, Michael de Montaigne, disse que 'tudo se submeterá ao exame da criança, e nada se lhe enfiará na cabeça por simples autoridade e crédito (...). Apresentem a elas todas as opiniões em sua diversidade, e que ela escolha se puder. E se não o puder que fique na dúvida, pois só os loucos tem certeza absoluta em suas opiniões'."

"Vocês acham que Hogwarts vai tentar doutrinar a gente de alguma forma?" perguntou Su Li, antes de completar maliciosamente: "Vocês tem alguma citação sobre isso também? Vocês parecem ter um monte delas disponíveis."

Luna e os Zurkhofs trocaram olhares e sorrisos a essa afirmação. Dessa vez foi Lisa quem respondeu: "Oh, temos muitas citações sobre os mais variados temas, nós as colecionamos, sabe? Podemos mostrar nossa coleção a vocês, mais tarde. Mas para já, pense nessa, do brasileiro Millôr Fernandes: 'os homens são sábios não pelo que lhes ensinam, mas por sua capacidade de negar o que lhes ensinam'; e nessa, de Bertrand Russell: 'Não se deve supor que as autoridades do ensino desejem que os jovens se eduquem. Ao contrário, seu problema é proporcionar informações sem dar inteligência'. O que essas citações procuram expressar é que instituições de ensino querem criar os assim chamados 'bons cidadãos', que vão trabalhar das 8 às 18 horas, pagar seus impostos e aceitar quase tudo sem reclamar. Ou seja, uma vidinha medíocre, de cega aceitação, porque se as pessoas começarem a pensar, verão erros no que está aí, e pedirão melhoras e cobrarão aqueles no poder por essas melhoras, e isso tornará as coisas difíceis para os poderosos. Uma pessoa crítica estará sempre procurando por mais; por ser mais, por saber mais, por alcançar mais. São essas pessoas que causam o progresso, são elas que nos tiraram das cavernas para os edifícios das cidades, nos tiraram da barbárie para a civilização. Precisamos delas e do que elas podem fazer por nós. Particularmente, queremos ser como essas pessoas. E sabemos que podemos, se nos dermos ao trabalho. E estamos convidando vocês a ser parte desse grupo também".

"Por que se dar ao trabalho de incluir outros, ao invés de manterem esse 'segredo' apenas para vocês? O que vocês ganham com isso?" perguntou Blaise.

"Colaboradores" respondeu Luna. "E isso é vantajoso de várias formas. Primeiro, há conhecimento demais por aí. Ninguém teria capacidade de conhecer tudo sobre tudo, mesmo uma vida tão longa quanto à de Dumbledore, ou mesmo de um Nicolas Flamel, não seria suficiente para tanto. Com mais pessoas envolvidas, cada uma pode se dedicar a sua especialidade favorita, e contar com o auxílio de outros nas demais em troca de seu auxílio aos demais na sua especialidade. Segundo, é muito difícil uma pessoa colocar à prova suas próprias ideias e valores por iniciativa própria, mas isso ocorre o tempo todo quando várias pessoas interagem com regularidade, respeito mútuo e mentes abertas. A verdadeira sabedoria é alcançada muito mais rápida e facilmente no embate de ideias entre pessoas inteligentes com diferentes opiniões do que nas elucubrações de um gênio solitário. Terceiro, a cooperação entre pessoas traz sinergias que em muito superam a capacidade de indivíduos isolados..."

"Sinergia? O que é isso?" perguntou Megan Jones.

"É a capacidade de o todo ser maior que a soma de suas partes" começou a explicar Paul, mas parou um momento devido à quantidade de expressões de assombro e dúvida das demais crianças. "Fica mais fácil examinar um exemplo prático. Imagine que Lisa e Luna precisam obter bolas daquela extremidade da sala respondendo perguntas, e então trazer as bolas até essa parede e atirá-las através de um buraco pouco maior que o necessário para a bola passar. Agora, imagine que Luna é excelente em responder as questões para obter as bolas, mas péssima em acertar o buraco, enquanto Lisa, ao contrário, tem dificuldades com as questões, mas tem excelente mira. Cada uma delas indo buscar suas próprias bolas e atirando-as, terão individualmente baixos escores, digamos 5 bolas por minuto. Seria previsível que juntas conseguiriam 10 bolas por minuto, mas se Luna focar em conseguir as bolas e jogá-las desse lado para Lisa usar sua boa pontaria e fazê-las passar pelo buraco, provavelmente conseguirão muito mais, talvez 15 ou até 20 bolas por minuto, pois além de se concentrarem em fazer o que sabem fazer de melhor, estarão economizando também o tempo de atravessar a sala de um lado para outro. Esse rendimento a mais do que a soma dos rendimentos individuais é o que se chama de ganho de sinergia."

"Isso não acontece sempre, não é?" comentou Dafne. "Se ambas fossem boas com as questões, mas ruins com o atirar bolas, não haveria muito ganho."

"Exato!" exclamou Luna. "É preciso haver alguma colaboração, alguma interação especial entre as duas partes para haver sinergia. Nas condições que você citou, eu e Lisa só ganharíamos um rendimento maior se ficássemos cada uma em uma tarefa, de forma a economizar pelo menos o tempo de atravessar a sala com cada bola. Se não cooperássemos dessa forma e cada uma de nós operasse isoladamente, não haveria ganho algum."

"Faz sentido" comentou Blaise. "Vocês estão dispostos a dividir o que conhecem e nos ajudar porque assim estarão ajudando a si próprios. Eu gosto disso. Nunca fui de acreditar muito na bondade humana, de modo que propostas nas quais não consigo ver o que o outro vai ganhar sempre me deixam preocupado, procurando por alguma intenção oculta. Há algum outro benefício além do que citaram até agora?"

"Oh, com certeza" comentou Luna. "Na busca pelo conhecimento há dois vícios que precisam ser evitados: a busca pelo atalho e a ilusão de que já se chegou lá. A busca por atalhos pode ocorrer de diversas formas. Por exemplo, temos a lenda da tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, um aparato que ajudaria a pessoa que usasse a tiara a pensar com clareza. Seria um erro gastar a vida na procura por tal artefato ao invés de aprender a pensar por si mesmo. Outra forma de atalho é acreditar na existência de algum método infalível para obter a verdade, ou achar que em algum lugar haja algo ou alguém capaz de responder todas nossas questões de forma correta. E o 'achar que já chegou' ocorre quando achamos que já estudamos um assunto o suficiente a ponto de acreditarmos que nada mais temos a aprender sobre ele. Até onde sei, isso é sempre falso, mas sempre tentador. Esses e outros vícios são mais fáceis de combater se outras pessoas estão sempre nos lembrando do perigo, e colocando nossas ideias em disputa."

"Mas não ajudaria possuir a tiara de Rowena?" perguntou Mandy Blockhurst.

"Sim, ajudaria se eu a tivesse" respondeu Luna. "Mas seria um desperdício gastar minha vida procurando-a, não acha?"

"Entendo" comentou Mandy. "Use o que tiver, mas não perca tempo procurando por algo que pode nem existir."

"Exatamente!"

"Isso tudo é interessante, mas é também um bocado de trabalho a mais, além das aulas e deveres e tudo mais!" comentou Sally-Ann.

"Oh, será se você encarar como trabalho, mas nós preferimos encarar como brincadeira!" comentou Lisa. "Muitas pessoas que nos conheceram ficaram incrédulas com o quanto já aprendemos. Chegaram a acusar nossas mães de estarem desperdiçando nossas infâncias em estudos forçados, privando-nos de brincar e aproveitar nossa idade. Isso não é verdade."

"A verdade é que o mundo real é muito mais complexo, interessante e maravilhoso do que qualquer mundo de fadas já inventado. Então, ao invés de nos deixar encher a cabeça com nomes e informações sobre um mundo falso, relativamente simples e pouco útil, por que não usar o próprio mundo real como fonte para brincadeiras, de forma que, ao mesmo tempo em que brincamos, aprendemos coisas novas que nos serão úteis depois? Como outras crianças, nós também passamos nossos dias a brincar, mas são brincadeiras que nos levam a aprender sem sequer percebermos. Encontrar o valor de 'x' em um problema de matemática pode ser tão divertido quanto descobrir o criminoso em um livro de detetive. Brincar de 'casinha', além de instrutivo, pode ser muito mais divertido se imaginamos que a casinha está no Japão dos samurais, em uma fazenda das Highlands escocesas da idade média ou na periferia de Atenas na época de Péricles ou de Roma na época de Marco Aurélio. Para brincar assim, estudamos a história dessa época e descobrimos como as pessoas viviam, o tipo de utensílios e tecnologia que tinham à sua disposição, seus gostos artísticos, seus hábitos e costumes, o tipo de roupas que vestiam, de comidas e bebidas que consumiam, e assim por diante, e não era nem um pouco chato, muito pelo contrário, eu garanto a vocês!"

Paul resolveu colaborar: "Enquanto garotos trouxas da minha idade tinham carrinhos e bolas, e vocês do mundo mágico, vassouras voadoras e cartas explosivas, eu tinha uma luneta, um microscópio e um computador, além de outras coisas, como tubos de ensaio e placas Petri, e diverti-me tanto com eles quanto as outras crianças com seus brinquedos. A grande diferença é que eu estava também aprendendo sem perceber. Garanto que não brinquei menos do que outros meninos de minha idade, e fico feliz de ter aprendido tanto, de ver que minhas brincadeiras ajudaram-me tanto. E nossas mães não nos forçaram nessa direção, apenas nos mostraram essa possibilidade e nos ajudaram a encontrar soluções e respostas sempre que as procurávamos com dúvidas e problemas."

"Veem como uma simples mudança de perspectiva faz toda a diferença?" perguntou Luna. "Se vocês pensarem em aprendizado como um dever ou trabalho, ele vai ser chato e difícil. Se pensarem nele como um prazer, um tipo de brincadeira, será fácil e gostoso."

O pessoal ficou algum tempo ruminando todas aquelas ideias. Não eram assim tão difíceis, mas eram um bocado diferentes da forma tradicional de pensar. Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Acham mesmo que é possível tornar todo tipo de estudo em uma brincadeira?"

"Sim, em todo tipo de brincadeiras, temos bastante experiência nisso" respondeu Lisa.

"E por onde acham que devemos começar?" perguntou Michael Conner.

"Ora, nada mais lógico que começar por ver as condições para algo ser considerado verdadeiro ou não. Se queremos começar a juntar conhecimento, e garantir que ele seja de fato útil, precisamos de testes para tal" sugeriu Paul.

"E vocês sabem isso?" perguntou incrédula a pequena Su Li.

"Sabemos um pouco, que podemos passar a vocês, e podemos aprender mais juntos" comentou Luna.

"E para participar desse grupo e aprender com vocês, temos que fazer aquele juramento que o diretor não gostou?" perguntou Morag.

"Para a parte mais avançada sim, porque temos que proteger parte do que sabemos" respondeu Paul. "Mas para estudar o básico, e acredite, há muito básico para estudarmos, não, qualquer um poderá participar sem o juramento."

"Mas os que fizerem o juramento vão ter acesso a mais coisas, não é?" perguntou Justin.

"Sim, mas não por algum tempo, até que o básico seja compreendido" respondeu Lisa.

"E quanto tempo levaremos até dominar esse conhecimento que vocês chamam de básico?" perguntou Lilith Moon.

Os três pequenos conspiradores olharam um para o outro, incertos. Luna decidiu pela total honestidade, respondendo: "Não fazemos a mínima ideia! Isso vai depender muito de vocês, e é quase certo que uns avançarão mais rápido que outros."

"Quando começamos?" perguntou Padma excitada.

"Não acha que já começamos?" contra-atacou Luna com uma face angélica mas um brilho maroto nos olhos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notas do Autor: 1)** Desculpem pela demora em postar este capítulo, a Vida Real interferiu um bocado esse último mês; **2)** Esta estória continua sem um beta, portanto, desculpe pelos eventuais erros; **3)** Que mudança! Eu vinha narrando um ano da vida de Paul por capítulo, agora gastei 4 capítulos para cobrir menos de 2 dias! Até que as coisas entrem numa rotina em Hogwarts, o tempo vai andar devagar por mais alguns capítulos; **4)** Estou em um ponto da estória onde ajudaria muito ter algum retorno sobre o que tem ou não agradado vocês. Tente deixar um comentário sobre o que gostaram e o que detestaram, sua opinião será levada em conta. Obrigado!

 **Capítulo 13 – Um dia agitado**

Depois de tanta teoria, chegara o momento de as crianças decidirem o que poderiam fazer na prática. Luna aproveitou esse momento para sair despercebida. Ela tinha duas missões a cumprir para as quais Lisa, por não ser mágica, e Paul, por estar muito em evidência entre os alunos do primeiro ano, não a acompanhariam.

Enquanto Luna saía discretamente, as crianças chegavam rapidamente à conclusão de que não deveriam esperar muito dos adultos que controlavam Hogwarts. Se as requisições que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu fez não surtiram nenhum efeito, não era de se esperar que eles conseguissem resultados rápidos nessa área. No entanto, cada um deles procuraria pressionar como pudesse pelas sugestões que achasse mais importantes.

Infelizmente, sem ainda estar com os horários de aulas em mãos, o planejamento de sessões de estudo teve que ser postergado. Ainda assim, a reunião foi bastante produtiva. Tanto os nascido-trouxas quanto os criados no mundo mágico concordaram que seria útil conhecer mais sobre o outro mundo do qual estiveram sem contato até o momento, e logo para cada criança de origem trouxa foi assinalada outra, de origem mágica, que a auxiliaria a compreender o novo ambiente, e vice-versa, cada criança de origem mágica tinha uma criança de origem trouxa para auxiliá-la com o mundo que não conhecia bem.

Terminada essa etapa, Paul sugeriu a todos um experimento interessante. Que cada um colocasse no papel (ou pergaminho) o seu sonho de vida para depois de deixarem Hogwarts: o que gostariam de fazer, como estariam vivendo, o que esperavam alcançar em diferentes etapas de suas vidas. Paul defendeu o experimento citando quatro vantagens: era uma forma de poderem mais rapidamente conhecer uns aos outros; era uma forma de melhor conhecerem a si mesmos e seus desejos; era uma forma de encontrar mais facilmente espíritos afins e, por fim, permitiria ao grupo buscar as melhores maneiras de auxiliar seus membros a realizarem seus ideais. Além disso, seria também interessante ver como esses sonhos mudariam na medida em que eles fossem evoluindo e crescendo, de modo que todos concordaram não só em participar dessa vez, mas em escrever um novo a cada primeiro dia de aula de cada ano, para analisar seu progresso e mudanças.

-o0o-

Enquanto a maioria das crianças conversava animadamente sobre o que fazer de seu tempo em Hogwarts, uma em especial estava sentindo-se extremamente prejudicada e ofendida pelos acontecimentos. Draco Malfoy esperava vir para Hogwarts, fazer amizade com o Menino-que-Sobrevivera, conquistando-o como aliado, e começar a disputar a liderança de Sonserina. Acabou por descobrir que terá que esperar dois anos para entrar em Sonserina, a maioria dos alunos recusava reconhecer sua natural superioridade e direito à liderança. Pior ainda, terá que disputar com o traidor Weasley e um sangue-ruim pela liderança em seu ano, e seu padrinho, naturalmente seu maior aliado na escola, fora mandado para o Hospital por perder uma briga mental contra uma menina trouxa que nem sequer está na escola.

Após uma rápida escaramuça com Weasley e seu bando de desajustados, interrompida prematuramente pela professora Vector, ele foi ao corujal mandar uma carta a seu pai, que precisava saber das atrocidades que vinham acontecendo na escola. Com certeza seu pai não deixaria tal absurda situação permanecer inalterada.

-o0o-

Luna decidiu realizar primeiro sua missão mais fácil. No primeiro andar, encontrou a sala de História da Magia. Nenhum aluno estava presente nesse horário, ótimo!

Rapidamente ela se dirigiu à parede oposta à porta e concentrou-se em seis dos blocos de pedra que faziam parte da parede. No espaço ocupado por aqueles seis blocos a menina utilizou sua magia para lentamente alterar a Constante de Estrutura Fina na região. Com isso, os elétrons de cada átomo passaram a girar muito mais próximos dos núcleos do que o normal, algo da ordem de cem mil vezes mais próximos, o que, na prática, correspondia a fazer cada bloco, com perto de um metro de comprimento, tão pequeno quanto um grão de areia.

Com os seis blocos tão reduzidos em tamanho, havia agora na parede um buraco grande o suficiente para que ela entrasse na sala e examinasse a estranha pedra que o diretor resolvera ocultar na escola.

-o0o-

Rony estava tendo um ótimo início de ano escolar. Aulas canceladas para o dia, pudera dizer algumas verdades para aquele esnobe do Malfoy, escapara de detenção, fizera algumas amizades com alguns garotos que tinham suas prioridades corretas e fugiram do 'grupo de estudo' para explorar o castelo em busca de diversão. Para ser melhor, só mesmo se o Menino-que-Sobreviveu estivesse em Hogwarts e se unido a seu grupo de felizes curtidores da boa vida. Agora, o ponto era encontrar caminhos fáceis para os locais mais importantes da escola: refeitório, dormitório, cozinha e quadra de quadribol. Enquanto procuravam por esses, manteriam os olhos abertos para quaisquer outros pontos interessantes que achassem.

-o0o-

Enquanto isso, na sala da Justiça... ops, estória errada. Na sala dos professores, Minerva McGonagall recebia a professora Vector para discutirem o horário para os novos alunos.

"Eu já tinha tudo preparado em termos das quatro casas tradicionais" explica Minerva, "Talvez possamos aproveitar essa distribuição. Podemos considerar todos os meninos como pertencentes a uma das casas e distribuir as meninas em três grupos que associamos às outras casas. O que acha, Sétima?"

"Lamento, Minerva, mas acho a ideia de manter todos os garotos juntos terrível. Vindo para cá já tive que separar dois grupos que estavam prontos para começar uma pequena guerra. Weasley e Malfoy já possuem seus seguidores e estavam ansiosos por preservar a rivalidade entre as facções."

"Oh, céus! Parece que a ideia do chapéu seletor foi para o brejo bem rápido."

"Nem tanto, são dois grupos pequenos, e seria demais esperar que toda essa rivalidade acumulada por séculos fosse desaparecer da noite para o dia. Garanto-lhe que a maioria dos ingressantes está se comportando muito bem e interagindo pacificamente. Quando deixei a sala comum, eles estavam organizando um debate sobre a importância da educação e suas expectativas com Hogwarts. Se criarmos quatro turmas com a mesma proporção de meninos e meninas, podemos separar os grupos de Weasley e Malfoy de forma que compartilhem o mínimo de classes juntos."

"Sério? Alunos de primeiro-ano, discutindo assuntos assim?" perguntou Minerva admirada, mas de repente colocou-se séria. "Os artigos em 'O Pensador Crítico', aposto que é isso o que vão discutir! Bem que poderíamos implementar algumas das mudanças sugeridas, poderia melhorar muito a escola, mas tudo o que foi sugerido seria demais! Alvo levou dias para se recuperar do susto que levou ao ver o tipo de escola que Harry Potter desejaria frequentar."

"Eu irei conversar com eles à tarde para garantir que nada desagradável aconteça. Pomona definitivamente pode passar sem ouvir outro comentário sobre reduzir a importância de herbologia no currículo, e temo pela criança que ousar contestar Severo face a face com o que andaram publicando sobre ele e seus cursos de Poções."

"Não sei se teremos aulas de Poções nessa primeira semana, Sétima. Madame Pomfrey não está muito confiante em uma recuperação rápida. O que quer que tenha ocorrido entre ele, o pequeno Zurkhof e sua irmã foi algo muito mais sério do que pensei a princípio. Alvo saiu apressado da enfermaria após conversar com Poppy. Foi ao hospital procurar por um amigo para ajudar no caso. Fiquei com a nítida impressão de que Alvo estava mais perturbado pelo incidente do que estava deixando transpirar, e sua preocupação era bastante visível."

"Minerva, conheço um pouco sobre as Artes Mentais, se bem que longe de poder considerar-me uma especialista. Um garoto de 11 anos não deveria ter habilidade suficiente sequer para perceber um ataque. Que uma menina trouxa tenha qualquer habilidade na área é uma novidade nunca antes vista. Que ela tenha sido capaz não só de detectar o ataque sendo executado contra o irmão, estando conectada com ele sabe-se lá a quantas milhas de distância, e ainda vencer o atacante em seu próprio jogo, um adulto bem versado nas Artes, é mais que impressionante, é praticamente inacreditável. Se eu não estivesse presente, estaria tendo muitas dificuldades em acreditar que de fato aconteceu."

"Essa menina, acredita que ela possa ter outros poderes?"

"Já é incrível que ela tenha de fato os poderes que demonstrou. No que está pensando exatamente, Minerva?"

"Bom, eu visitei a família Zurkhof, e notei algumas coisas estranhas. Nada muito preciso, mas a casa e a família, eram normais de uma certa forma... mas ao mesmo tempo passaram-me uma sensação estranha, como se fosse apenas uma fachada, como se houvesse algum segredo escondido, algo fora do lugar, eu não sei. Seria possível que o mesmo fator que deu a essa menina poderes mentais peculiares pudesse também fazer dela uma vidente?"

"Até onde sei não há nenhuma correlação entre as duas habilidades. Aliás, entre as videntes confirmadas, ficou patente antes uma maior dificuldade para as Artes Mentais, não o oposto. Mesmo assim, gostaria que me contasse o que pudesse sobre essa sua visita aos Zurkhofs. O menino deixou-me bastante curiosa, não só pelo episódio com Severo, mas, não sei se percebeu, para um nascido-trouxa ele fez uma gama de amizades bastante selecionadas durante a viagem do expresso, não acha? Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones e Abbot são algumas das mais tradicionais e importantes famílias puro-sangue de nossa sociedade, e lembro-me que você citou a garota Granger como a mais promissora dentre os nascidos-trouxa."

-o0o-

Luna perdera pouco tempo para confirmar que a pedra escondida na escola era de fato a famosa Pedra Filosofal do alquimista Flamel. Deixando dois sensores vigiando a pedra, e tendo retirado uma pequena lasca da mesma para que sua mãe e Beth pudessem estudar a preciosa gema, ela rapidamente saiu, retornou a sala às condições normais e começou a longa subida ao sétimo andar.

Encontrar a sala dos objetos escondidos foi fácil, apenas precisou seguir as instruções que Beth obtivera de Voldemort. O difícil foi acreditar no quão mais aquela sala era de fato!

A princípio, a sala era exatamente do jeito que Beth disse que seria: um imenso local com todo tipo de objetos esparramados de qualquer maneira por todos os lados. Em resumo, uma total bagunça! O primeiro pensamento na mente da menina era que levaria semanas para encontrar algo naquele local tão imenso e abarrotado. Foi então que o desejo de Luna por organização e ordem causou-lhe a primeira surpresa.

Tendo lido na mente de Luna o desejo da menina de que os itens contidos na sala se organizassem por tipo, a sala, para imensa surpresa da garota, começou a fazer exatamente isso. À esquerda dela, pilhas e pilhas de livros, seguida por outra área com pilhas de roupas e ornamentos. À sua direita, ingredientes e instrumentos para poções, e poções completas armazenadas nos mais diversos frascos. À frente e esquerda, brinquedos e jogos; ao centro, móveis; à direita, armas, escudos e outros apetrechos de guerra. E assim por diante, por toda parte iam-se agrupando objetos do mesmo tipo.

Mas isso foi apenas o começo das surpresas para Luna. Curiosa sobre as reais capacidades daquela maravilhosa sala, a menina desejou que houvesse um manual explicando todas as possibilidades. E, tão logo ela desejou, o manual ali estava, sobre um banquinho à sua frente, pronto para uso.

-o0o-

Após o almoço, Sétima avisou os alunos do primeiro-ano para regressarem com ela à Sala Comunal, no que foram acompanhados por Minerva. Lá chegando, as duas professoras pediram a Weasley, Malfoy e Zurkhof que tomassem posições distintas na sala, pois seriam os 'cabeças' de três dos quatro grupos que queriam criar. Quando as duas professoras começaram a procurar um aluno para ser o quarto cabeça-de-grupo, Luna e Dafne anteciparam-se e colocaram um envergonhado e tímido Neville no local, posicionando-se logo atrás dele.

As duas professoras estranharam um pouco a escolha, mas os alunos já haviam começado a se posicionar atrás dos quatro meninos-base, de modo que elas deixaram a situação como estava.

Malfoy não era tolo e imediatamente ficou irritado com Zurkhof. Não só o sangue-ruim tinha recebido a distinção de ser um dos líderes de grupo, junto com os três garotos puro-sangue, como tinha amizade com Neville, o que tornava seu grupo de influência duas vezes maior que o dele ou o de Weasley.

Por sua vez, Rony estava também irritado, mas por outro motivo. Seu grupo acabara sendo o menor dos quatro, e era composto apenas por ele, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas e Zacarias Smith. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse reclamar, as professoras interviram e trocaram alunos de fila até que todas estivessem aproximadamente a mesma quantidade de alunos.

Em seguida, Minerva fez uma atribuição de cores aos grupos que não deixou ninguém em dúvida sobre no que foram baseadas: Weasley ficou com vermelho, Malfoy com verde, Zurkhof com azul e Longbottom com amarelo. A maioria dos alunos olhou para os companheiros com uma triste expressão como a dizer 'hábitos antigos são duros de matar'. Parece que, mesmo com o sorteio oficial tendo sido adiado, eles acabavam de ser sorteados 'extraoficialmente'.

Finalmente, Minerva usou sua varinha para criar os horários de aula que entregou a cada aluno para ser cumprido a partir do dia seguinte.

-o0o-

Após a saída das professoras, Rony e seu grupo tomou posse da sala de jogos e Malfoy com seu grupo tomou conta dos melhores assentos perto da lareira principal da sala comum, enquanto que as demais crianças reuniram-se na pequena sala de conferências, devidamente protegida por Paul para que ninguém entrasse ou ouvisse a conversa sem ser convidado.

Com os horários de aulas em mãos, logo elas estavam decidindo quanto tempo alocariam para aulas adicionais, dever de casa e tempo livre. Essas aulas adicionais acabaram sendo um ponto de conflito a princípio. Algumas pessoas, como Hermione Granger e Anthony Goldstein, queriam incluir um grande número de aulas extras, enquanto outras, como Lavanda Brown e Parvati Patil, embora reconhecendo a importância de fazerem mais do que o esperado, não tinham a mesma disposição para tanto estudo. Também houve considerável discussão sobre o que deveriam estudar nos cursos extras, e de que forma dividir esse conteúdo em cursos separados.

No fim chegaram a um acordo para cinco cursos gerais: Mundo Mágico, a cargo de Susana Bones e Dafne Greengrass; Mundo Trouxa, sob responsabilidade de Hermione Granger e Kimberly Bishop; História da Tecnologia Trouxa, encabeçada pelos Zurkhofs; História Básica da Ciência e das Ideias, com Paul Zurkhof e Luna Lovegood; e História da Magia, encabeçado por Luna e Blaise Zabini, que conhecia muito sobre o assunto. Ao contrário do curso de História da Magia de Hogwarts, que concentrava estudos na evolução política e nas escaramuças e guerras entre magos e outras raças mágicas, o que eles veriam com Luna e Blaise focaria nas descobertas e invenções mágicas das poções, rituais, feitiços e encantamentos, e como a prática da magia havia mudado da antiguidade para cá.

Esse era o mínimo que os estudantes deveriam aprender em seu tempo livre se almejassem pertencer ao 'grupo especial de estudos', mas as crianças estavam livres para ir além se assim o desejassem, e Hermione encabeçou um grupo que passou a discutir outras possibilidades, enquanto a maioria delas resolveu explorar um pouco o castelo, escrever para casa ou trabalhar no 'sonho pós-Hogwarts' sugerido por Paul.

Luna aproveitou essa pequena pausa nas atividades conjuntas e o vínculo telepático com os Zurkhofs para relatar suas descobertas aos dois. Que a existência de uma verdadeira Pedra Filosofal no castelo, ao alcance deles, mereceu apenas um breve comentário e foi logo deixado de lado retrata bem o quanto a sala dos objetos escondidos maravilhou as três crianças. Também pudera, usar uma sala como aquela apenas como um local para esconder objetos era como comprar um computador para usar apenas como relógio de mesa!

E que imenso computador aquela sala era! Era o sonho de Paul de um computador que respondesse diretamente ao pensamento e fosse capaz de criar a tão sonhada 'Realidade Virtual' sobre a qual ele lera vezes sem conta nas revistas de computação, e criado por magia por uma bruxa que vivera mil anos atrás! E Luna havia testado a sala criando um bando de mini-Snapes de meio metro de altura que ela passara a perseguir pela sala para chutar-lhes o traseiro! Os dois Zurkhofs caíram na gargalhada só de imaginar a cena!

Mas Luna logo voltou ao que era importante, e resumiu os resultados de sua missão: a Pedra Filosofal sob vigilância, com uma pequena lasca em estudo por Beth e Selena; a tiara entregue via portal para que outro horcrux fosse destruído; uma imensa coleção de livros, incluindo muitos volumes manuscritos, antigos e raros, de antes da invenção da imprensa, também enviada via portal para casa; uma grande quantidade de raras poções e ingredientes adquiridos para estudo; uma colossal quantidade de objetos, alguns bastante valiosos, ainda por verificar e uma sala muito especial que não só serviria como esconderijo secreto para as reuniões especiais do grupo de estudos como também auxiliaria imensamente na aquisição de mais conhecimentos e na prática de magia. Somando-se a isso a grande aceitação que o grupo básico havia obtido junto aos alunos ingressantes, havia sido realmente um dia muito proveitoso para os três.

O único ponto inconveniente veio do relato de Lisa sobre o que descobrira na mente de Snape. A mistura de obsessão e desejo que o homem sentia pela mãe biológica de Paul, confundindo com amor, fez o garoto sentir-se algo enojado. O ódio que o homem sentia por James Potter, e por extensão também a seu filho Harry, era doentio e insano. Saber que Severo Snape havia relatado a profecia a Voldemort e iniciado o processo que levou à morte de seus pais deixou o menino revoltado. Mas o que mais chocou os três foi descobrir como Snape se iludia imaginando que a forma como tratava os alunos e ministrava suas aulas de poções era algo que beneficiaria as crianças, tornando-as mais fortes e preparadas para a vida real. O homem era simplesmente incapaz de reconhecer que o ódio e amargor que ele deixara dominar sua vida estavam escapando e encontrando satisfação em atormentar crianças que nada estavam aprendendo além de maus hábitos, hostilidade infundada e sofrimento. E que tudo isso pudesse ocorrer sem que seus superiores percebessem e tomassem providências para contê-lo falava muito mal sobre a direção da escola. Tirar aquele monstro de sua posição de contato e influência sobre os alunos de Hogwarts ganhou uma prioridade muito maior após os três terem adquirido uma visão melhor da real extensão do problema e de quão conturbada era a alma daquele homem.

-o0o-

Alvo Dumbledore estava muito preocupado. O que aparentemente começara com um grupo de crianças rebeldes questionando a autoridade dos responsáveis pela nova escola em que ingressavam estava assumindo a forma de algo muito maior e sinistro.

O diretor de Hogwarts ficara surpreso na noite anterior ao ver a seleção dos novos alunos postergada. Ele ainda não se posicionara a favor ou contra, incerto de que uma medida tão simples pudesse fazer grande diferença na rivalidade entre as casas, mas disposto a experimentar.

Descobrir que as crianças envolvidas naquela mudança haviam constituído um grupo protegido por um juramento deixou-o algo perturbado, mas não tanto assim. Afinal, crianças tinham uma tendência a desconfiar de adultos, e imaginar-se como parte de uma sociedade secreta, com juramentos e votos de segredo e todo aquele mistério típico das aventuras livrescas, era algo bastante tentador para a imaginação fértil e desejo de aventura típica da infância.

O grande mago só começou a sentir-se realmente preocupado após o contra-ataque mental contra seu estimado professor de poções. Alvo conhecia muito bem a proficiência de Severo nas Artes Mentais, tendo auxiliado o jovem professor pessoalmente. Que uma garotinha trouxa fosse capaz de vencê-lo em tal confronto era assustador. Que ela o fizesse sem estar presente, através de uma conexão mental mantida com o irmão a centenas de milhas de distância era aterrorizante. Era poder demais nas mãos de uma criança, e devia ser investigado o quanto antes, e colocado sob controle para que não causasse danos ainda maiores.

Foi por isso que, tão logo conseguiu contatar seu amigo medibruxo Healthman para tratar de Severo, Alvo resolveu visitar a casa dos Zurkhofs e avaliar a menina que colocara seu professor fora de ação tão facilmente.

Não foi difícil encontrar a casa, Dumbledore tinha bastante prática em lidar com o mundo trouxa. Porém não havia ninguém lá.

Contrariando sua inclinação natural, Alvo resolveu entrar na casa mesmo assim, ansioso por descobrir o que pudesse sobre aquela família. A porta abriu facilmente com o mais simples dos feitiços. A primeira impressão que o velho mago teve do local era de que a casa acabara de passar por uma faxina, exceto pela quantidade de correspondência acumulada perto da porta, incluindo anúncios de ofertas de dois meses atrás, contrariando a impressão de que pessoas haviam vivido ali até bem recentemente.

Ainda com a varinha em mãos, Dumbledore começou a procurar por traços de magia executada naquele ambiente. Encontrou muito mais do que o esperado para a mais mágica das habitações. Estranhos desenhos, que pareciam runas traçadas de uma forma cursiva, ligadas umas às outras formando arabescos complexos, logo brilhavam pelo chão, teto e paredes da sala de estar. Resíduos de magia de alta complexidade brilhavam tenuamente por todo espaço, mostrando que uma quantidade fabulosa de magia de alta categoria havia sido executada ali por anos a fio. Aquela definitivamente não era uma casa trouxa comum, não era sequer uma casa mágica comum, mas um local onde magia não só era usada no dia-a-dia, mas também em aplicações muito mais avançadas do que os magos e bruxas comuns eram capazes. A única notícia reconfortante era de que não havia nenhum sinal de magia negra, mas tudo o mais eram novos mistérios a serem somados aos tantos outros nos quais aquelas crianças pareciam estar envolvidas.

-o0o-

Enquanto Dumbledore espionava a casa dos Zurkhofs os assinantes de O Pensador Crítico liam com interesse sobre o adiamento da seleção dos alunos ingressantes e o ataque mental de um professor contra um deles.

As Artes Mentais não eram tão abertamente conhecidas e odiadas quanto a Magia Negra, a Necromancia e os Feitiços Imperdoáveis. Antes ficavam em um terceiro grupo, junto com a Magia Sexual, os Rituais e a Magia ligada ao sangue ou à alma, que a maioria dos magos e bruxas simplesmente fingia desconhecer simplesmente para evitar entrar nos intermináveis debates sobre se eram ou não aceitáveis ou se deviam ou não ser proibidas e punidas.

Que um professor de Hogwarts conhecesse a disciplina e tão fácil e levianamente a utilizasse contra um indefeso aluno ingressante causaria por certo alguma comoção entre o público, que exigiria, no mínimo, que o assunto fosse investigado. Hogwarts logo sentiria essa reação popular.

-o0o-

"Dafne, tem um minuto, por favor?" perguntou Paul aproximando-se de sua colega que já tinha escrito perto de um metro de pergaminho com seus sonhos para após Hogwarts.

"Claro, Paul. Em que posso ajuda-lo?"

"Eu escrevi para suas irmãs e prima, contando a elas sobre nosso primeiro dia aqui, como eu havia prometido, e estava pensando em enviar as cartas agora."

"Oh, eu também escrevi para elas, podemos enviar as cartas juntas. Tracy, você também escreveu?" perguntou Dafne à prima.

"Sim, aqui está. Vocês vão até o corujal? Eu ainda não descobri onde fica" perguntou Tracy.

"Bom, se Dafne não se importar, eu poderia pegar na mente dela a localização do quarto de Raquel e abrir um portal para lá, depositando as cartas em algum lugar fácil de encontrar. Seria muito mais rápido que fazer uma coruja voar até lá" explicou Paul.

"Sério? Se eu pensar no quarto de minha irmã, você consegue abrir um portal para lá? Puxa, isso quer dizer que poderíamos visita-las também, não é? E que elas poderiam vir nos visitar aqui também?" perguntou Dafne excitada.

"Bom... sim, podemos visita-las ou trazê-las aqui, mas temos que tomar cuidado para não alertar os professores, ou o pessoal fora do grupo" comentou Paul.

Após rápida discussão, as três crianças foram até a sala destinada à prática de feitiços, que estava vazia, e Paul abriu um portal para Dafne e Tracy visitarem a residência dos Greengrass conectado a um canto do quarto de Dafne. Paul prometeu reabrir o portal em uma hora, e pediu que elas não se atrasassem.

-o0o-

Assim que retornou a Hogwarts Dumbledore convocou Minerva a seu escritório. Esta imediatamente o informou que os alunos do primeiro ano já estavam de posse de seus horários de aula e que Healthman previa uma total recuperação para Severo, ainda que algo demorada, provavelmente em torno de uma a duas semanas.

Por sua vez, Alvo contou à amiga sobre os resultados de sua visita aos Zurkhofs, e sua necessidade de saber mais sobre eles e suas atividades.

"Acabei de conversar com Alastor, ele concordou em investigar o paradeiro dos Zurkhofs e quaisquer relacionamentos que eles tenham com o mundo mágico. Mas isso por certo demandará algum tempo" explicou Alvo. "Quanto ao Zurkhof que temos aqui na escola, pensei em solicitar a ajuda do jovem Weasley em seu ano para levantar alguma informação para nós. O que acha, Minerva?"

"Ron Weasley? Certamente é o mais fácil dos alunos ingressantes para contatarmos, mas devo avisá-lo, Alvo, ele está longe de ser tão inteligente e versátil quanto seus irmãos mais velhos, e é bem provável que já tenha se indisposto contra Paul Zurkhof. Sei que ele recusou o convite de participar do grupo de estudos, preferindo gastar seu tempo em jogos e brincadeiras. Pode ser difícil para ele conseguir qualquer informação útil, a menos que..."

"Sim, Minerva? Alguma ideia?" incentivou Alvo ao ver a subdiretora perder-se em pensamentos.

"Percival Weasley, seu irmão. Ele tornou-se prefeito por Grifinória este ano, e teve um pequeno incidente com o grupo de Zurkhof na viagem do Expresso. Talvez se falássemos com ambos, colocando Percival para orientar seu irmão mais novo sobre como proceder, pudéssemos obter melhores resultados."

"Excelente!" comentou Alvo, "Minerva, você poderia, por favor, cuidar desses arranjos para mim? Você deve ter visto o artigo em O Pensador Crítico sobre o incidente desta manhã. Preciso ir ao Ministério ajudar a acalmar os ânimos por lá, antes que tenhamos alguma visita desagradável aqui em Hogwarts tentando interferir em nossos assuntos internos."

A professora McGonagall deixou claro em seu olhar que não gostava da missão que lhe fora confiada, mas que a aceitaria apesar de tudo. No entanto, ela tinha também outras preocupações.

"Alvo, acha mesmo sensato manter Severo como professor? A quantidade de reclamações que recebemos contra ele, e tudo o que foi divulgado nessa nova revista, e os relatos dos antigos alunos... Quem sabe pudéssemos ao menos limitar suas aulas aos anos mais avançados, colocando outro professor para os alunos mais jovens..."

"Minerva, já discutimos esse assunto tantas vezes" comentou Dumbledore. "Severo precisará estar em uma posição forte aqui em Hogwarts para quando Voldemort retornar. Só assim ele poderá exercer seu papel de espião para o nosso lado, e isso será fundamental para nós."

"Não sei, Alvo, sinceramente não sei se os benefícios serão suficientes para cobrir anos de um mau ensino em poções e todo favoritismo..."

"Vamos aguardar pelo menos que o jovem Severo se recupere, antes de continuarmos essa discussão. Quem sabe até lá possamos chegar a um consenso" concluiu Dumbledore, claramente colocando um ponto final no assunto, para decepção da subdiretora.

-o0o-

Dafne e Tracy retornaram muito felizes, mas com uma requisição.

"Paul, mamãe quer fazer um almoço especial no domingo para conhecer esse grupo que formamos. Pelo que ela falou, a ideia foi de papai, portanto esteja preparado para responder muitas perguntas e passar por uma rigorosa avaliação" comentou Dafne.

"E nem pense em não ir. Tia Helena mencionou o almoço na presença de Raquel, e você vai quebrar o coração da pequena se não comparecer. Ela não falou de outra coisa o resto do tempo!" completou Tracy.

"Temos que informar mamãe de quantas pessoas irão o mais rápido possível. Gostaria de convidar sua mãe? Quem sabe os pais de Luna também? Seria uma forma de você escapar de ser o único alvo de papai" disse Dafne com um sorriso maroto.

"Ah... bem... vou conversar com todos e aviso você... pode ser?" perguntou Paul um pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de ser questionado pelos pais de Dafne, logo voltando a um assunto mais agradável: "E Raquel, como ela está?"

Dafne sorriu antes de responder. "Contando e recontando a aventura de ontem para cada quadro da casa, sem poupar elogios ao super-herói que permitiu toda a aventura. Ao menos lá em casa, Paul Zurkhof é agora mais famoso que Harry Potter!"

Para felicidade das meninas, Paul enrubesceu muito ao ouvir o comentário, e ficou todo sem jeito. Para fugir da gozação, nada melhor que desviar o assunto: "Bom, vamos começar nossa reunião então? Queremos terminar antes do jantar, não é?"


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 - Repercussões**

Amélia Bones recebeu com alegria a oportunidade de fazer uma pausa ao receber por coruja uma carta de sua sobrinha Susana. Os últimos dias foram muito agitados no Departamento de Lei Mágica. A prisão de Pedro Pettigrew foi uma surpresa para todos. O homem havia sido considerado um mártir e um herói, descobri-lo um covarde criminoso foi uma tremenda decepção. Descobrir que um nobre pertencente a uma das mais tradicionais famílias mágicas do reino passara mais de uma década preso sem ter recebido um julgamento, e pior, inocente de tudo que fora acusado, com certeza causaria muita repercussão política e poderia causar sérias mudanças na estrutura do poder na comunidade mágica.

Apesar de todas as implicações dessas revelações, obtidas com ajuda de muito Veritaserum e paciência, o que mais marcou Amélia foi algo muito diferente. Em troca de uma alimentação mais saborosa que o típico mingau com pão oferecido aos prisioneiros, Pettigrew cedera a Amélia algumas memórias, uma delas importantíssima, cujas consequências a chefe da Polícia Mágica ainda tentava compreender.

A memória começava do lado de fora da residência dos Potters, Pedro parado à soleira da porta de entrada, olhando para o corpo sem vida de seu ex-amigo James, tentando compreender a extensão de sua traição àquela família que sempre o tratara tão bem, quando uma súbita explosão no andar de cima da casa tira o covarde de sua catatonia.

Correndo escada acima, Pedro então entra no berçário para encontrar uma visão chocante. Quatro aspectos são dignos de nota nessa visão: o teto e uma das paredes do quarto completamente destruídos, um domo de energia brilhante engolfando a região onde deveriam estar o pequeno Harry e sua mãe, as vestes e a varinha de Voldemort caídas no chão, próximo à porta e, por fim, um espectro negro, o próprio Voldemort, ou ao menos seu espírito, contorcendo-se como se estivesse em muita dor, dirigindo-se lentamente para cima e para oeste de onde Pedro observava.

O covarde ficou ali um ou dois minutos, observando o espectro de seu destruído mestre planar para longe, até que uma viga caindo o acordou daquele transe. Vendo o domo de energia ainda ativo e poderoso, sentindo o perigo de desabamento de todo o andar e receando a chegada dos aurores, Pedro então recolheu a varinha de Voldemort e fugiu apressado do local.

Aquele domo de energia intrigava Amélia, mas ela não tinha condições de compreender o que ocorrera apenas através da memória de Pettigrew, e ela achava que mesmo a ajuda do Departamento de Mistérios seria insuficiente para revelar o que era aquele domo. Mas quanto ao espectro que flutuara para longe ela tinha certeza: Voldemort não foi totalmente destruído naquela noite. E isso ela iria forçar o Departamento de Mistérios a descobrir a causa, mesmo que ela precisasse usar de toda sua força para conseguir. Era vital completar a destruição daquele facínora antes que ele tivesse chances de recuperar um corpo e recomeçar seus atos de terror. Ela devia isso a seu irmão Edgar, fazer com que sua sobrinha Susana pudesse viver em um mundo livre daquele mal.

Foi para descansar de tantos mistérios e revelações surpreendentes que Amélia começou imediatamente a leitura da carta que a sobrinha lhe enviara. Ela gostou de saber que a menina fizera várias amizades, mas um pouco preocupada pelo tanto que Susana elogiava seu amiguinho nascido-trouxa. Estaria a menina caindo em sua primeira paixão assim tão cedo?

O resto da carta, no entanto, era bem mais problemático. Descobrir que um pequeno grupo de ingressantes foi capaz de interferir com a milenar tradição do sorteio de casas deixou-a pasma. Ela nunca imaginara que o castelo era de tal forma encantado a ponto de ser capaz de alterar seu próprio funcionamento para aceitar uma nova ideia de como proceder. Dava a impressão de que o castelo continha alguma forma de inteligência própria, o que a deixava um pouco preocupada.

O ponto seguinte era ainda mais perturbador. Um professor atacando uma criança sob seus cuidados. Ler 'O Pensador Crítico' não era algo que um funcionário do governo mágico pudesse fazer impunemente nas dependências do Ministério da Magia, por isso todos liam o periódico no conforto e privacidade de suas casas. Mesmo com o Ministério contra a revista, não havia como deixar de ler uma publicação tão instigante e, melhor de tudo, totalmente fora do controle do governo. E Amélia havia lido com atenção cada novo artigo divulgado, e desde que lera o artigo sobre o professor de poções de Hogwarts ela estava esperando por uma chance de investiga-lo melhor. Sua sobrinha estava agora em Hogwarts e à mercê daquele homem, e Amélia não gostara nem um pouco do que se falava sobre ele, tendo instruído sua sobrinha a contar-lhe tudo o que pudesse descobrir. Já no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, ainda sem ter assistido a nenhuma aula, ela já entregara à tia motivos suficientes para iniciar uma investigação formal do ex-Comensal.

Com o caso de Pedro Pettigrew bem adiantado, e apenas esperando o julgamento dali três dias, Amélia achou que uma visita a Hogwarts seria um bem-merecido descanso para as longas sessões de interrogatório com o rato. E quem sabe valeria a prisão de outro Comensal? Amanhã cedo ela visitaria o castelo com alguns de seus aurores, e obteria as respostas de que precisava.

-o0o-

Lúcio Malfoy estava com raiva... muita raiva! Ele havia cuidadosamente instruído seu herdeiro sobre o que esperava que ele conseguisse em sua primeira semana em Hogwarts: ser selecionado para Sonserina, estabelecer amizade com os outros herdeiros puro-sangue da casa, sondar outras crianças de boa descendência quanto a seus ideais, usar a influência de seu padrinho para obter uma boa posição na hierarquia da casa, se Potter aparecesse, tentar recrutá-lo para a causa...

Um dia, um único dia na escola e todos aqueles planos haviam fracassado! Potter não apareceu, o sorteio de casas não aconteceu, seu padrinho estava na enfermaria fora de ação por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, Draco passaria pelo menos dois anos longe de Sonserina e apenas um pequeno grupo de crianças estava a seu lado, seu herdeiro tendo que disputar a primazia entre o primeiro-ano com um traidor-do-sangue, um quase aborto e um nascido-trouxa!

Lúcio imediatamente começou a contatar os outros membros do Conselho Diretor de Hogwarts. Assim que obtivesse algum apoio, ele iria até Hogwarts e exigiria que essa situação insustentável fosse alterada. Amanhã cedo o castelo iria sentir a exata extensão de sua fúria e indignação.

-o0o-

Quando entrou na sala comum dos primeiro-anistas, Sétima pôde facilmente perceber a divisão dos mesmos em três grupos bens distintos. Da sala de jogos à sua direita vinha o ruído de farra infantil; logo à sua frente o grupo de esnobes puro-sangue estava largado sobre sofás e poltronas, alguns tentando ignorar sua presença enquanto outros nitidamente mostrando desprezo, como se seu cargo de professora significasse que ela fosse uma serviçal; por fim, a maioria estava reunida na grande mesa no lado oposto à porta e imediatamente pararam de conversar e olhavam com atenção para ela.

Convencendo-se de que era apenas esse último grupo que a interessava no momento, ela alegrou-se em retribuir o desdém dos elitistas ignorando-os completamente também. Ela sabia que era um comportamento um tanto infantil da parte dela, mas o que fazer se era um prazer poder pagar-lhes na mesma moeda?

Uma garotinha loira que ocupava uma cadeira ao centro da mesa deixou seu lugar para tomar assento em uma das pontas, deixando o lugar para Sétima, que sorriu em agradecimento. Por sorte ainda era muito cedo para que a professora pudesse perceber que aquela menina não devia estar em Hogwarts.

Sétima iniciou conversa com as crianças da mesa perguntando sobre como estavam se adaptando a Hogwarts até o momento, e se haviam tido algum problema. Infelizmente ela foi instantaneamente bombardeada por perguntas acerca de Severo, se ele já havia sido demitido de Hogwarts e se ele seria preso por seu ataque ao jovem Zurkhof. Sétima rapidamente escapou do assalto verbal dizendo que ainda não fora comunicada de nenhuma decisão oficial, enquanto buscava por uma forma de mudar de assunto.

"Posso ver?" perguntou ela a uma das garotas, ao perceber que a menina estivera trabalhando no que parecia ser um poema. A menina enrubesceu e tentou explicar que ainda não estava muito bom, mas entregou-lhe o papel (sim, era papel e não pergaminho, Sétima observou com curiosidade antes de começar a ler).

"Isso é fantástico! Vocês chegaram a ver?" perguntou ela para as demais crianças e, ao receber respostas negativas, deixou a pequena Audrey Stephen ainda mais envergonhada ao ler seu poema em voz alta para todos.

"O Pesadelo de Hamlet.

Não há volta, nenhum ponto de retorno;

o que foi feito não se desfaz jamais.

Outra chance não substituirá a perdida,

e não é possível de forma alguma voltar atrás.

Cada escolha é absoluta, pois irreparável.

Cada descisão é final, posto que imutável.

A vida é escolha, e escolher sempre dói

pois implica sempre na renúncia do preterido.

Esta é a angústia brutal que a vida traz:

O ser e o não-ser, amalgamados, fundidos.

Cada escolha em ser algo trazendo seu oposto:

o não ser o que não é o que escolheu-se ser.

E sempre haverá mais não-seres em nosso ser

do que os seres que optamos por realizar."

A rodada de aplausos que Audrey recebeu deixou a pobre menina ainda mais tímida e desconfortável (naquele momento, pois assim que a atenção sobre ela diminuiu um pouco, ela ficou bastante feliz pela aceitação que seu pequeno poema recebera).

"Audrey, o que você escreveu aqui, além de muito bonito, é também muito maduro" comentou Sétima, "Esse tipo de preocupação que você demonstrou é muito mais comum com pessoas de bem mais idade, bem mais que minha própria idade. O que a levou a pensar nesse assunto?"

Foi então que Sétima descobriu sobre o pequeno exercício proposto por Paul Zurkhof. Durante a explicação, o próprio Paul retornou ao grupo. Sétima ficou curiosa sobre o que o menino estivera fazendo na sala de prática de feitiços com duas garotas, mas com tantas outras coisas que ela queria descobrir sobre ele, achou melhor não comentar aquele fato... por enquanto.

Ao invés disso, ela pediu que Paul contasse sobre seu próprio sonho pós-Hogwarts, no que recebeu a cooperação das demais crianças, também curiosas. Liz, depois de ter cedido sua cadeira à professora, estivera observando Sétima com interesse desde então, e achou que a oportunidade de fazer seus sonhos conhecidos era boa demais para deixar passar. Após rápida conversa telepática com Luna, e descobrindo que essa também concordava com sua ideia, ela rapidamente incentivou Paul a aquiescer ao pedido.

"Bom, há muito tempo eu considero o conhecimento como o maior dos bens, e a inteligência como o maior dos dons" começou ele. "Quando eu percebi quantas pessoas ignoram esse bem e desperdiçam esse dom, usando todo seu tempo livre ou para correr atrás de dinheiro ou para embotar seus sentidos em passatempos infantis ou mesmo animalescos, como embriagar-se, consumir drogas, empanturrar-se de guloseimas, jogar ou passivamente assistir TV, eu fiquei chocado e não consegui compreender por que as coisas eram assim. Não é que eu queira acabar com toda forma de prazer, ou que seja possível viver nessa nossa sociedade sem preocupar-se ao menos um pouco em conseguir dinheiro, mas ignorar totalmente o conhecimento e cultura acumulados, e fazer tão pouco uso de suas inteligências, pareceu-me insensato, principalmente porque, usando a inteligência, fica bem mais simples obter dinheiro e encontrar atividades ainda mais recompensadoras e prazerosas que não causem problemas à saúde ou sejam total desperdício de tempo."

Paul aqui fez uma pequena pausa para retomar folego e ordenar seus pensamentos, feliz de ter conseguido a atenção de seus pares.

"Eu não tenho o direito de forçar ninguém a mudar, nem espero conseguir convencer muita gente de que há alternativas melhores para usar o tempo que possuem, mas meu sonho é tentar mostrar, para todas as criaturas capazes de compreender, que a alternativa existe. Meu sonho, e o de minha irmã e o de minha amiga Luna" Paul disse isso apontando para Luna, logo à sua frente, mas discretamente omitindo a presença da irmã ao seu lado, "é o de criar um grupo aberto a todos os seres inteligentes que sejam capazes de conviver pacificamente e estejam interessados em ampliar esse patrimônio de cultura e conhecimento; um grupo que apoie cada membro a alcançar seu máximo potencial, e que, aos poucos, expanda-se para englobar e oferecer esse apoio não só a todos os seres inteligentes do planeta, mas também de outros planetas, ou de outras dimensões, ou de onde quer que consigamos alcançar."

"Educação universal é algo novo por aqui, e que ainda não chegou a muitas partes do mundo, pelo menos não de forma realmente universal. Mesmo quando chegar, ainda será pouco, porque em muitos lugares, e mesmo aqui na Grã-Bretanha, ela é usada antes para doutrinar que para formar pessoas capazes de pensarem por si mesmas. Mesmo os mais dotados intelectualmente ainda enfrentam barreiras para realizarem todo seu potencial devido a preconceitos de todo tipo: raça, cor, sexo, crenças, classe social, riqueza, ou simplesmente porque suas ideias confrontam a ideologia no poder."

"Cada indivíduo desse grupo teria total liberdade para ter suas próprias opiniões sobre tudo, e agir com total liberdade, desde que respeitasse direitos iguais para os outros membros e não tentasse impor suas ideias ou desejos à força. O único compromisso essencial seria em relação à paz e harmonia entre os membros."

"É um sonho bonito, Paul, mas tem o problema de necessitar da colaboração de outras pessoas para se tornar realidade" comentou Sétima. "É sempre mais fácil realizar os sonhos que dependem apenas de nós mesmos. Não acha que seria mais sensato contentar-se em realizar o seu próprio potencial e auxiliar os outros conforme possível, sem esperar nada deles?"

Paul franziu sua testa em concentração, pensando profundamente, mas sem conseguir perceber nenhuma diferença entre sua visão e a expressa pela professora.

"Mas, professora, isso é exatamente o que eu falei. Não espero convencer a todos a participar..."

"Paul, à medida que seu grupo começar a crescer vai ser natural que algumas diferenças de opinião comecem a surgir. Manter a unidade de um grupo tão grande quanto você almeja conseguir vai se tornar uma tarefa impossível, divisões irão surgir, e não será possível fazer com que todos aceitem as mesmas ideias..."

"Mas nós não queremos que todos pensem da mesma forma, professora," interveio Luna. "Inclusive vamos estimular que cada membro pense por si mesmo e chegue a suas próprias conclusões. Não queremos unidade de ideias, apenas unidade de interesses: viver em paz, realizar seu potencial e expandir a massa de conhecimentos."

"O modelo em que nos baseamos é o da Ciência trouxa, com algumas melhorias. Ao menos em teoria, a participação na Ciência está aberta a todo ser inteligente, cada um sendo livre, e mesmo incentivado, a refazer todos os experimentos e chegar às suas próprias conclusões. Estimula-se o exame racional e experimental de toda e qualquer ideia, nada é imposto por força externa, apenas por seus próprios méritos: capacidade de explicar os fenômenos observados, ausência de conflito com outras ideias também aceitas, racionalidade, objetividade, simplicidade, etc." Explicou Paul, ao que Luna logo adicionou:

"Infelizmente, na prática a Ciência trouxa enfrenta alguns problemas. Verbas e recursos para pesquisas, sendo controlados por políticos e empresários, acabam favorecendo as pesquisas que possam trazer resultados mais imediatos, e frequentemente voltados para a criação de armas ou para a obtenção de lucros. E as instituições que empregam os pesquisadores ou publicam suas ideias podem ter suas preferências ideológicas, favorecendo algumas linhas de pensamento enquanto condenando outras ao esquecimento. Mas nós já pensamos em várias formas para driblar esses perigos."

"Para nosso sonho, o embate sadio entre ideias diferentes é fundamental" voltou à carga Paul. "É a forma mais segura de expandir e constantemente checar a validade do conhecimento acumulado, pelo esforço conjunto de um grande número de membros independentes. Ninguém melhor para encontrar defeitos e fraquezas de uma ideia do que alguém que defenda uma ideia diferente!"

"Oh, que interessante!" exclamou Sétima. "Eu não esperava que tivessem planejado tão longe. Preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre tudo isso."

"Não gostaria de participar de nossos estudos e discussões, professora?" perguntou Susana enquanto olhava preocupada para Paul, Luna e Liz, temendo que sua ideia de convidar a professora não agradasse aos três. Luna imediatamente matou aquela preocupação de Susana ao explicar à atônita professora sobre o esquema de tutores e as classes extras que haviam planejado.

"Fantástico!" exclamou Sétima bastante excitada com as ideias. "Sim, eu gostaria de participar, pelo menos de algumas dessas atividades, apenas preciso checar minha agenda."

"Oh, tenho certeza que se me indicar suas preferências e me deixar uma cópia de sua agenda podemos reorganizar tudo para que você possa participar também, professora" assegurou Hermione.

"E quanto aos demais professores e alunos, acha que eles poderiam participar também?" perguntou a professora.

"Seria difícil encontrar horários adequados para todos, a menos que concentremos tudo nos finais-de-semana..." argumentou Hermione.

"Mas não podemos, precisaremos dos finais-de-semana para descanso e algum tempo livre..." retrucou Dafne.

"No entanto, se eles tiverem condições de adequarem-se a nossos horários, serão todos bem-vindos!" concluiu Paul.

"Ótimo! Quando tiverem o novo horário pronto, passem-me uma cópia e verei se há outros interessados. Criem o horário que lhes convenha melhor, não se preocupem com os demais" concluiu Sétima antes de despedir-se das crianças.

-o0o-

Enquanto Sétima conversava com as crianças do primeiro-ano, Minerva chamara Percival Weasley à sua sala. Após pensar sobre o pouco que sabia sobre o mais jovem dos garotos Weasley, a austera professora decidira deixar todo o trabalho de cooptar e orientar o pequeno Ronald a seu irmão, não estando ela disposta a lidar com o menino no momento.

Minerva começou por solicitar que Percival fizesse um relato detalhado do incidente durante a viagem do Expresso Hogwarts, concentrando no que o garoto realmente vira, deixando de lado suas ideias e sentimentos sobre o que acontecera. Afinal, o que havia de objetivo já era intrigante por si só: luzes e temperatura; um compartimento expandido que retornara ao normal ao fim da viagem; ocupantes abaixo da idade para Hogwarts que não chegaram ao castelo; um cristal, talvez diamante, nas mãos de Paul; um misterioso 'salto para o lado errado'; o compartimento impedindo a volta do prefeito; a saída das crianças pela janela que virou porta e retornou ao normal.

Em nenhum momento Percival notara qualquer das crianças com uma varinha nas mãos. Se a magia descrita pelo garoto já era muito acima do que esperar de ingressantes que ainda não haviam tido sua primeira aula, fazer aquilo tudo sem o uso de uma varinha era inacreditável. E, no entanto, não havia como duvidar do relato do Grifinório à sua frente tampouco. Um mistério que realmente precisava ser investigado.

Minerva nada contou a Percy sobre as investigações de Alvo acerca dos Zurkhofs. Eram informações de que ele não necessitava e que só iria preocupá-lo desnecessariamente. E que ela não queria, de modo algum, que caíssem na rede de intrigas da escola. Percival imediatamente concordou em participar da espionagem sobre Paul Zurkhof e cooptar seu pequeno irmão para ajudá-lo. 'Francamente' pensou Minerva, 'Percival é tão obcecado em satisfazer seus professores para obter vantagens que não sei como não foi parar em Sonserina com tanta ambição'.

Após combinar um encontro nas manhãs de cada sábado para posicionamento, a menos que algo maior surgisse, caso em que ele deveria procurar Minerva imediatamente, a professora dispensou o aluno para que ele começasse imediatamente suas ações.

-o0o-

"Dois dias?" perguntou o diretor a seu amigo Healthman.

"Sim, Alvo, pelo menos dois dias até que as reservas mágicas de Severo se reestabeleçam o suficiente para que possamos pensar em acordá-lo. E só depois de acordá-lo poderemos investigar com segurança a extensão dos danos que a mente dele sofreu com esse incidente. Lamento, mas tentar forçar uma recuperação mais rápida poderia causar ainda mais dano."

"Entendo. Bom, se não há nada a fazer, não há nada a fazer. Posso contar com sua presença em dois dias para reavaliar a situação?"

"Claro, eu estarei aqui. Sinto muito pelo sofrimento de seu funcionário, mas do ponto de vista clínico o caso dele é deveras interessante!"

-o0o-

"Os duendes confirmaram, Helena. É mesmo um diamante, e da mais alta qualidade!" comentou Daniel Greengrass após retornar de sua visita a Gringotes.

"Não posso dizer que esteja surpresa após a visita que tivemos hoje" respondeu sua esposa. "Dafne e Tracy estiveram aqui, vieram por um tal de 'portal' que aquele menino Zurkhof criou direto de Hogwarts para o quarto de Dafne."

"Direto de Hogwarts? Mas e as proteções..." questionou Daniel boquiaberto.

"Aparentemente não funcionam contra essa forma de transporte."

"Impressionante! E as meninas, como estão?"

"Dafne e Tracy retornaram para Hogwarts. Daniel, não houve sorteio de casas! Esse Paul convenceu Ana Abbott, a primeira da lista a ser sorteada, a conversar com o chapéu seletor e tentar convencê-lo a postergar a seleção para o terceiro ano. E ela conseguiu! Há agora uma quinta casa em Hogwarts, para os ingressantes, no quinto andar do castelo, e a professora de Aritmância é a chefe dessa nova casa onde os ingressantes ficarão pelos dois primeiros anos. E uma nova mesa, paralela à mesa dos professores!"

"Helena, isso tudo é fantástico, mas não posso deixar de ficar preocupado. Precisamos saber mais sobre esse garoto e sua família. Não encontrei nada sobre esses Zurkhofs no Ministério, nem nas genealogias que pesquisei sobre todas as famílias mágicas européias, e não estou conseguindo acreditar que eles sejam de fato uma família trouxa. Nada faz sentido!"

"Teremos uma chance de aprender mais neste final de semana. Daniel, não sei se fiz bem, mas eu pedi a Dafne para convidar os Zurkhofs e os Lovegood para almoçarem conosco no domingo. Aparentemente, a filha de Xenófilo é bastante ligada a esses Zurkhofs..."

"Xenófilo, o editor do Pasquim? Helena, notou que alguns artigos de O Pensador Crítico tem um estilo similar aos do Pasquim? O Pasquim e O Pensador Crítico foram as únicas publicações que tiveram acesso ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu recentemente... Hum, será que há alguma ligação? Sim, com certeza há alguma ligação! O que preciso saber agora é a extensão dessa ligação... Sim, acho que fez bem em convidá-los. Eles confirmaram?"

"Oh, não, ainda não. Acabei de pedir a Dafne que fizesse o convite. Espero uma resposta amanhã, no mínimo."

"Oh, sim, claro. Eles terão que conversar com os pais primeiro, entendo. Bom, e minhas princesinhas que ainda não estão em Hogwarts, por onde andam?"

"Tori e Tábita estavam passeando pelo jardim até há pouco. Raquel deve estar contando para todos os quadros da casa que seu herói virá nos visitar no domingo. Daniel, essa menina não fala de outra coisa que não Paul Zurkhof! Espero que o resto da família dele também venha, porque vai ser impossível conversar com ele com Raquel por perto!"

"Oh, por Merlin! A mais nova de minhas princesinhas vai ser a primeira a me abandonar? Papai já não é mais o primeiro no coraçãozinho dela?"

-o0o-

Na Sala Comum dos ingressantes, as crianças chegavam a um consenso antes de descerem para o jantar. Paul resumiu as decisões.

"Okay, nossas classes extras começam na próxima segunda-feira, assim os responsáveis terão algum tempo para organizar o material e estabelecer cronogramas. Hermione fica responsável por estabelecer uma agenda que facilite a presença da professora Vector. Para esta semana, eu marcarei algumas reuniões para discutirmos o problema da Verdade e do conhecimento, só não esperem demais, por favor. Esse problema é gigantesco, não há nenhuma solução fácil nem amplamente aceita, e tudo o que posso fazer é dar algumas indicações sobre o que ajuda ou não."

"Oh, fique tranquilo, Paul. Se você dissesse que tinha a solução pronta com certeza eu nem me preocuparia em ouvi-la. Teria certeza de que estaria tentando me enganar e doutrinar" comentou Dafne. "Uma coisa que você vai gostar em papai é que ele também não é de aceitar nada sem pensar por si próprio e pesquisar todas as alternativas."

"É melhor não marcarmos nada para amanhã. Teremos um dia bem cheio, entre o início das aulas e a repercussão do não-sorteio e do ataque do seboso" comentou Susana. "É bem capaz que titia resolva fazer uma visita oficial para investigar o caso."

Paul engoliu em seco de preocupação. Não fazia parte dos planos uma demonstração de força como aquela na frente do diretor e tantos professores. Com certeza o diretor estivera ocupado buscando auxílio para seu professor, mas amanhã ele certamente teria tempo para agir, e Paul temia por punições e pelo simples interesse que o acontecimento despertaria nos professores. Não era de seu interesse chamar tanta atenção tão cedo, pelo menos não entre os adultos da escola.

-o0o-

O jantar virou outra fonte de preocupação para os três pequenos conspiradores. O almoço havia sido péssimo para eles, com Luna chegando a sentir-se um pouco mal. Eles não estavam acostumados a tanta gordura nas refeições. Costeletas de porco fritas em óleo podiam ser saborosas, mas não eram muito saudáveis. Os legumes servidos vieram todos cozidos em manteiga. Ovos fritos, salsichas e bacon também não combinavam muito com o paladar do trio. Nenhuma surpresa que eles optassem por jantar na sala comum, com comida que buscaram em casa. Depois de tantos lípidios no almoço, estavam com saudades de verduras e legumes crus e muitas frutas.

O problema foi que considerável parte do grupo decidiu compartilhar aquela refeição com eles, o que certamente seria notado pelos professores. Se o mesmo grande grupo ausentasse das refeições no Grande Hall regularmente, os professores certamente viriam investigar o motivo, e seria difícil explicar como estavam obtendo comida que não costumava ser servida em Hogwarts, como sashimi, paeja e frutas tropicais.

Logo após a refeição, Paul convocou uma reunião dos 'membros efetivos' do grupo na sala de conferências. Para sua surpresa, quinze pessoas a mais do que o esperado compareceram e pediram para efetuar o juramento e serem admitidos como membros efetivos. O pequeno trio ficou muito feliz ao ver que todos os responsáveis pelos cursos extras seriam membros efetivos, o que facilitaria muito as coisas para eles, já que agora poderiam conversar sobre alinhar as aulas de acordo com os objetivos mais vastos do grupo.

Com novos membros prontos a compartilharem dos segredos reservados aos membros efetivos, era primordial que eles contassem com as mesmas proteções que os demais. Paul rapidamente explicou aos novos membros sobre os portais, enquanto abria um para Liz buscar a bijouteria protetiva, que logo foi distribuida às crianças, com explicações sobre como funcionavam.

No final da proveitosa reunião Luna saiu rapidamente da sala, lançando um "Já volto!" por sobre os ombros. Poucos minutos depois uma porta surgia do nada em uma das paredes da sala e Luna a abria pelo outro lado, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"Tenho um banho quente em uma banheira enorme esperando por nós, e uma cama gigantesca que pode facilmente comportar o dobro de pessoas do que temos aqui. Sucos de frutas por minha conta. Quem quer testar?"

Não houve como convencer os tímidos Neville Longbottom e Su Li a participarem, mesmo depois de que os demais concordoram em usar roupas de banho e pijamas nessa primeira vez, ao invés das 'normas da casa' defendidas por Liz. Mas os demais desfrutaram de uma agradável noite com todo o conforto que a Sala Precisa podia oferecer.

-o0o-

Na manhã seguinte, após alguma gozação sobre Paul, Susana e Dafne estarem intimamente abraçados, Hermione estar abraçando uma das pernas de Blaise como se fosse um travesseiro, e encontrarem uma ainda adormecida Luna dormindo embaixo da cama, o grupo tomou o desjejum ainda na Sala Precisa em pijamas antes de retornar para a sala de conferências e encontrar uma surpresa.

Paul, vendo os dois novos quadros colocados na sala, imediatamente conjurou panos para cobri-los, impediu magicamente que deixassem suas respectivas molduras e criou bolhas de silêncio ao redor deles, para que pudessem conversar em privacidade.

"Parece que nosso diretor está realmente interessado em descobrir o que fazemos por aqui. Provavelmente encontraremos outros quadros como esses espalhados por toda parte."

Após todos visitarem seus quartos, o trio indo por portal até seu quarto em Gales, eles reuniram-se novamente na sala de conferências e confirmaram a presença de quadros por toda parte, com exceção apenas nos banheiros. Pelo menos os quadros presentes nos quartos das meninas eram todos de mulheres, mas ainda assim todos ficaram revoltados com a invasão de privacidade.

Após uma rápida conferência, Luna saiu da sala com destino ao sétimo andar, tendo que esconder-se no caminho para não ser vista pelo diretor, que se encaminhava à sala comum dos ingressantes.

Logo Luna abria uma porta da Sala Precisa para a sala de conferências, e avisava as crianças ali da eminente chegada do diretor. Liz iria esconder-se na Sala Precisa, e levou com ela os dois quadros que estavam na sala de conferências. Eles haviam visto a porta surgir e as crianças entrarem por ela, este era um conhecimento que não queriam que o diretor soubesse.

-o0o-

"Bom dia a todos" saudou Dumbledore ao entrar na sala comum dos ingressantes. "Espero que estejam todos preparados e motivados para seu primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts. Infelizmente, antes de liberá-los para um nutritivo desjejum, tenho a triste incumbência de ter que punir com detenções a alguns de vocês, por infrações cometidas contra nosso toque de recolher" concluiu ele, curioso de que vários alunos tivessem se manifestado pejorativamente ao ouvi-lo dizer 'nutritivo desjejum'.

"Algum aluno foi encontrado rondando o castelo à noite, senhor diretor?" perguntou Susana.

"Senhorita Bones, a senhorita mesmo é uma das alunas que tenho que punir, como bem sabe. A senhorita não estava em sua cama quando passei por aqui após o toque de recolher. Poderia dizer-me onde estava?" retrucou o diretor, exibindo claramente seu desapontamento com a caloura.

"Senhor diretor, o senhor sabe perfeitamente que não há nenhuma regra que me obrigue a estar deitada em minha cama em certos horários. A regra do toque de recolher afirma apenas que não posso ser encontrada fora da Sala Comum após o horário estipulado. Como nem o senhor nem nenhum outro funcionário de Hogwarts encontrou-me fora desses aposentos após o toque de recolher, as condições para punição não se aplicam."

Alvo estava chocado, uma aluna de primeiro-ano estava contestando-o, e pior, com razão.

"Sim, sim, compreendo. Uma pena que prefiram adotar esse caminho, mas se é o que desejam... Não irei puni-los agora, mas por certo estarei intensificando a forma como todos vocês serão observados e, não tema, se voltarem a infringir as regras, nós seremos obrigados a puni-los com a severidade necessária, e o faremos!"

Com isso o diretor virou-se e saiu pisando duro da sala, claramente indignado com o ocorrido. Mau começo para um dia que certamente ainda traria muitos problemas.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – Preparando o Terreno**

Com a saída do diretor, as crianças logo estavam parabenizando Susana pela forma como ela conseguira desarmar o velho, embora todos estivessem um pouco preocupados com possíveis represálias. Em seguida, como era ainda cedo, eles retornaram para a pequena sala de conferências para tomar algumas decisões.

A primeira delas era com relação ao desjejum. A dieta usual de Hogwarts era considerada um pouco forte e gordurosa demais pela maioria, principalmente pelas nascidas-trouxa, já que o mundo mágico, ao contrário do não-mágico, ainda não começara a se importar com o consumo de gorduras e sal em excesso. Lembrando das estórias contadas por sua mãe sobre a época dela em Hogwarts, Luna chamou tentativamente por 'Tootsy', e ficou feliz ao descobrir que a élfa que se tornara uma boa amiga de Selena ainda vivia e trabalhava em Hogwarts.

Enquanto Luna conversava animadamente com a prestativa élfa a um canto da sala, Paul apontou para o local onde os dois quadros estiveram pendurados e pediu ideias sobre como poderiam resolver o problema da ausência dos mesmos, que logo seria com certeza notada pelo diretor. A primeira ideia foi a de simplesmente apagar a memória dos retratos sobre a porta 'extra', mas Paul não fazia a menor ideia de como fazê-lo. Ele explicou que o melhor que poderia fazer era retirar toda magia dos quadros, fazendo com que eles se tornassem pinturas trouxas comuns. Mas ele mesmo, e as demais crianças, acabaram decidindo contra essa ideia porque era muito próxima de assassinar um ser sentiente para que eles se sentissem confortáveis com ela. No fim, decidiu-se que Paul criaria cópias imóveis dos retratos para serem colocados ali na sala de conferências, deixando os dois quadros originais intactos, mas escondidos na versão 'Sala dos Objetos Perdidos' da Sala Precisa. Se perguntados pela imobilidade dos retratos na sala de conferências, as crianças teriam que se esquivar das perguntas de alguma forma. Quem achasse que não conseguiria mentir ou dissimular a verdade, simplesmente usaria a velha desculpa do juramento de segredo.

Assim que esse ponto foi decidido Luna apresentou Tootsy a todos, aproveitando para explicar a eles sobre os élfos-domésticos em geral, já que mesmo Paul e Liz só tinham uma vaga noção sobre eles, e mesmo entre os nascidos no mundo mágico, alguns não haviam tido oportunidade de conhecer um pessoalmente.

Um fato importante que Luna descobrira ao conversar com Tootsy e que a menina prontamente repassou para os demais era que os élfos de Hogwarts eram ligados ao castelo e não ao diretor, de forma que eles não podiam ser usados pelos funcionários da escola, nem mesmo o diretor, para espionar indiscriminadamente os alunos. A privacidade deles estava garantida, ao menos com relação aos élfos, desde que eles não colocassem a si próprios ou a outros em perigo.

Outra boa notícia era que Tootsy adorara a ideia de ficar encarregada pelas refeições das crianças, e providenciaria tudo conforme as preferências deles, desde que eles arcassem com quaisquer custos extras, o que Paul prontamente disponibilizou-se a fazer por todos os membros do grupo. Para aquele café-da-manhã eles simplesmente utilizaram um Portal para buscar em casa o que precisavam, Paul aproveitando para trazer consigo também algum dinheiro para que Tootsy efetuasse as compras necessárias.

-o0o-

Se a visita matinal de Dumbledore já havia sido prenúncio de um dia difícil pela frente, encontrar Pirraça, o poltergeist, no meio do corredor no caminho para o Grande Hall, carregado com bexigas cheias de algum líquido (que eles esperavam ser apenas água, mas tinham receio em descobrir) e um sorriso maroto era a confirmação que faltava. E para provar que o que já está ruim pode sempre piorar...

"Ei, Abbot!"

Da direção de que vieram as crianças viram Draco Malfoy e seus colegas aproximando-se deles, em companhia de alunos Sonserinos dos anos superiores. Paul, notando movimento do outro lado do corredor, viu outro grupo de Sonserinos aproximando-se pelo lado oposto, por trás de Pirraça.

"Achou que podia interferir com o sorteio de casas e sair impune? Você e seu amiguinho trouxa vão aprender uma lição ou cinco sobre respeitar tradições e seus superiores" disse o empertigado branquelo, sorrindo de forma ainda mais sinistra que Pirraça.

"E esse sangue-ruim vai pagar pelo que fez ao nosso chefe de casa!" adicionou um dos alunos mais velhos.

Telepatia era um dom fantástico em situações como essa. Sem que os atacantes se dessem conta, o pequeno trio rapidamente decidiu sobre um plano de ação e posicionou-se de acordo. Quem já andou de meias sobre um chão liso e recém-encerado sabe da importância do atrito para a estabilidade no andar. Enquanto Liz mantinha os demais membros do grupo em calma, Paul e Luna cada um cuidou de um dos grupos de alunos que se aproximavam, fazendo com que mãos e solas de sapatos se tornassem perfeitamente lisos e eletricamente neutros.

O resultado foi hilário. A princípio, todos caíram como se fossem pinos de boliche derrubados por uma bola invisível. Varinhas também não puderam ser agarradas, e ficaram esparramadas por toda parte. Os atacantes bem que tentaram levantar-se, mas tudo o que conseguiam era patinar e escorregar. O grupo de primeiro-anistas caiu na gargalhada vendo os esforços vãos dos pretensos atacantes tentando se reerguer, mas ninguém riu mais deles do que Pirraça, que decidiu deixar as crianças menores em paz para se divertir encharcando os mais velhos com suas bexigas de água (sim, era apenas água, como constatou Luna com alívio).

Com a confusão reinante, Paul abriu um portal para que o grupo pudesse passar para alguns metros à frente do grupo que bloqueava o caminho, e eles rapidamente deixaram o local rumo ao Grande Hall.

-o0o-

A professora Vector ficou feliz em ver o grupo principal dos ingressantes chegando ao Grande Hall de tão bom humor, rindo ou mesmo gargalhando abertamente. Era revigorante ver que esse grupo, tão sério e determinado em aprender, era também capaz de comportar-se conforme a própria idade e não se esquecia de também se divertir quando possível.

Se Sétima já estava curiosa em saber o motivo de tanta alegria, essa curiosidade disparou para novas alturas quando, logo a seguir, começaram a chegar alunos de Sonserina em visível condição de quem acabara de ser vítima de uma brincadeira marota, encharcados e com as vestes em desalinho. Os olhares zangados que eles lançavam aos alunos do primeiro-ano indicavam os responsáveis pela zoação com eles. Mas Pirraça chegando em seguida, flutuando perto dos Sonserinos e alternando entre apontar para eles e rir desenfreadamente ou fazer mímica de quem não consegue parar em pé acabou levando quase todos presentes no Grande Hall a rirem junto com ele.

-o0o-

O café-da-manhã já estava terminando. Sétima estava entre seus novos pupilos, apreciando um pouco da variedade de frutas exóticas que eles estranhamente tinham à disposição, quando Lúcio Malfoy, como representante do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts, e Amélia Bones, diretora do Departamento de Enforçamento da Lei Mágica, entraram e dirigiram-se até o diretor enquanto lançavam olhares de desprezo um para o outro.

Alvo Dumbledore conhecia bem o jogo político no mundo mágico, e esperava algo assim, mas os dois ao mesmo tempo? 'Uhm, quem sabe isso possa ser favorável... Talvez jogando um contra o outro eu consiga neutralizar ambos os lados...' pensou ele antes de levantar-se e dirigir-se na direção deles, convidando-os para o seguirem até seu escritório.

-o0o-

Uma surpresa adicional restava para os que ainda estavam no Grande Hall. Pirraça, que passara todo o tempo gozando dos Sonserinos, aproximou-se da mesa dos Grifinórios e, parando em frente aos gêmeos Weasleys, declarou:

"Vocês estão para perder o título de Reis da Zoação em Hogwarts. Aliás, perto do que vi hoje, vocês parecem amadores" disse o poltergeist antes de virar-se em direção ao grupo de ingressantes ao redor de Sétima. "Longa vida aos novos reis!" gritou ele enquanto fazia uma irreverente e desgraciosa mesura e flutuava para fora do Grande Hall.

Os gêmeos levaram alguns segundos para se refazer da surpresa, mas logo estavam sentados na mesa dos calouros, curiosos por descobrir quem eram os novos 'reis' e como haviam conseguido usurpar-lhes o título.

-o0o-

Chegando a seu escritório, Dumbledore imediatamente buscou sua Penseira e exibiu para seus dois visitantes sua memória da cerimônia de seleção e do incidente que levou Severo à enfermaria. Era muito mais fácil do que descrever o assunto e tentar corrigir com palavras quaisquer 'exageros' que as crianças pudessem ter cometido.

Quanto ao postergamento do sorteio, Amélia não tinha nada contra e Lúcio concordou que Dumbledore não deveria fazer nada, o assunto seria discutido pelo Conselho que então comunicaria a decisão ao diretor.

Quanto à Snape, contudo, a situação foi muito mais tensa. Para desgosto de Malfoy, Amélia rapidamente descartou qualquer chance de punição ao garoto: mesmo que não quisessem acreditar ter sido a irmã dele a responsável, ele era a vítima, era menor de idade e nascido-trouxa, caso encerrado.

Já quanto ao ataque de Severo contra o menino, Amélia queria a demissão do professor e um julgamento em frente ao Wizengamot. Lúcio e Alvo uniram-se na defesa do mestre de poções, mas tudo o que conseguiram foi manter Severo em Hogwarts durante seu reestabelecimento postergando quaisquer decisões para depois que ele voltasse à consciência. Ficou claro para ambos os homens que teriam que ceder algo para Amélia se quisessem manter o professor longe do tribunal. A questão era o quanto teriam que ceder.

Lúcio saiu logo depois, dando a nítida impressão de que não estava nada satisfeito com a situação mas que tentaria primeiro conseguir mudanças através do Conselho Diretor da escola. Amélia permaneceu. Sua sobrinha estava em aula agora, mas tinha um horário livre a seguir, e Amélia queria conversar com ela e com esse intrigante Paul Zurkhof. Enquanto isso iria usar o conhecimento do velho professor para descobrir mais sobre algo que a interessara.

"Alvo, achei curiosa a forma como o menino disse ter se defendido contra o ataque de Severo. Os mestres de Oclumência recomendam limpar a mente e construir escudos mentais, duas atividades difíceis e desgastantes para manter por longo tempo. Um cálculo contínuo parece bem mais fácil, e aparentemente eficaz também. O que pensa a respeito?"

"Devo confessar ter ficado intrigado com o método. Encontrei alguns Oclumentes que preferem concentrar-se em uma imagem única, para evitar que outros pensamentos possam emergir, mas esse terceiro método é muito difícil, já que nossa mente gosta de trabalhar por associação de ideias, e qualquer imagem que selecionemos provavelmente nos levará a outras e assim sucessivamente. Mas um cálculo... tudo em que você estará pensando são números e operações aritméticas, nada que sirva ao invasor nem que esteja naturalmente associado a outras ideias. Faz sentido como proteção, não acha? Infelizmente não estou com tempo livre disponível para investigar o assunto mais a fundo, mas escreverei a alguns amigos que se aprofundaram na área sugerindo que realizem algumas pesquisas. Acho que se trata de uma linha de pesquisa bastante promissora."

"Eu agradeceria se pudesse manter-me informada de qualquer progresso nessa área. Oclumência é um dos tópicos mais difíceis de ensinar aos novos cadetes. Vou conversar com os instrutores na Academia ver se estão dispostos a testar esse método. Muitos de nossos aurores são deficientes nesse aspecto."

-o0o-

Amélia logo se encontrava com a professora Vector, a quem Dumbledore recomendou que visse para acompanhá-la durante sua conversa com as crianças. Ao contrário de Alvo, que parecia desconfortável com a situação e um pouco preocupado com o impacto do jovem Zurkhof sobre a escola e os alunos ingressantes, Amélia encontrou uma jovem professora extremamente excitada com a união e disposição das crianças em irem além do que Hogwarts exigia delas, e cheia de elogios para o garoto que parecia ser o líder desse movimento rejuvenescedor.

Estudos extras, tutores para orientar sobre o 'outro mundo', foco em analisar e perseguir os sonhos para a maturidade desde já... tudo parecia importante, seguro, bem pensado e proveitoso. A visão negativa que o diretor havia passado foi radicalmente alterada pelo discurso de Sétima sobre as atividades do grupo.

-o0o-

"Senhor Zurkhof, o que está fazendo?" perguntou Minerva rispidamente. Ela ficara encantada que um aluno de primeiro-ano tivesse conseguido realizar uma transfiguração já em sua primeira aula, era algo raro de acontecer, mas ela havia explicado muito bem no início da aula que não gostaria de ver os alunos brincando levianamente com o assunto. Ainda mais um aluno algo misterioso como esse.

"Estudando a transfiguração, tentando entender melhor o que está ocorrendo, professora" explicou o menino. "Estou realizando alguns experimentos para ver se é possível, e quanto, alterar o tamanho, o peso e outras características da agulha transfigurada."

"Oh, e presumo que esteja aplicando à transfiguração esse 'método científico' que vocês provenientes do mundo trouxa tanto exaltam, não é?" perguntou ela, esperando pela confirmação do garoto antes de continuar. "Bobagem, senhor Zurkhof, pura perda de tempo. Muitos estudantes melhores e mais avançados tentaram, e tudo o que conseguiram foram duvidar de sua própria capacidade de realizar transfigurações ou conjurações a ponto de não mais conseguirem avançar no assunto, ou ficaram perto de perder o juízo tentando entender algo obviamente supernatural como a magia em termos de processos puramente naturais. Sugiro que desista disso antes que se perca como todos eles se perderam."

Paul, contrariado mas sabendo ser inútil discordar, limitou-se aos exercícios prescritos pela professora. Era uma pena ele não poder demonstrar para ela o quanto já haviam progredido através da aplicação do método científico no estudo da Magia, seria arriscado demais revelar esses resultados tão cedo e sem garantias de cooperação da parte dela.

O pior é que a professora McGonagall, talvez a melhor em sua área de especialização junto com o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, representava com clareza o que havia de pior no ambiente acadêmico do mundo mágico, mesmo enquanto se esforçavam para ser o oposto: desconfiança ou mesmo desprezo pelo que tinha origem não-mágica; anuência a limitações equivocadas e baseadas apenas em tradição e na autoridade de quem as proclamava; ausência de espírito aventureiro e investigativo, como se tudo que valesse a pena já houvesse sido descoberto; inaptidão para pensar criticamente, especialmente se significasse ir contra as tradições estabelecidas e, o pior, total confiança em suas próprias posições para passá-las aos alunos como se fosse a verdade absoluta e final sobre o assunto. Uma pena!

-o0o-

Enquanto Luna e Paul assistiam à primeira aula em Hogwarts, Liz estava em casa, explicando a quatro adultos (Sirius já totalmente integrado ao esquema) os resultados obtidos até o momento e o convite para almoço com os Greengrasses.

Um prefeito ter percebido a demonstração de Paul e o contra-ataque a Snape na frente de professores e diretor causaram alguma preocupação e a recomendação para tentarem evitar chamar mais a atenção dos funcionários da escola, mas a ampla aceitação do grupo de estudos e as maravilhas adicionais oferecidas pela Sala Precisa deixaram a todos muito felizes. Sirius simplesmente não conseguia acreditar como uma sala tão especial escapara à detalhada investigação que os Marotos haviam feito de todo o castelo.

Após uma rápida avaliação dos prós e contras, os Lovegoods e Zurkhofs decidiram aceitar o convite dos Greengrasses. Um bom relacionamento com eles e os Davises poderia acelerar muito os planos além de significar acesso direto a informações sobre os acontecimentos no Wizengamot e no governo mágico. O fato de as duas famílias terem três crianças jovens demais para Hogwarts era também propício como ponto de partida para uma escola pré-Hogwarts, que significaria a perpetuação de seus ideais e métodos nas novas gerações.

-o0o-

Amélia encontrou sua sobrinha muito feliz e ativa em sua nova roda de amizades, em franco contraste com a garotinha tímida e insegura que depositara na Plataforma 9 ¾ meros dois dias atrás.

Susana estava radiante, e apressou-se em apresentar à tia os novos amigos que fizera, contando todas as suas aventuras desde o embarque no trem em uma velocidade atordoante. Sabendo qual seria o interesse principal da tia, Susana logo chegou ao momento do ataque de Snape contra Paul, em especial completando a memória que Dumbledore apresentara ao descrever como o diretor havia tentado minimizar a importância do incidente e colocar parte da culpa sobre a vítima.

Amélia ouviu tudo com atenção e fez várias perguntas para clarificar alguns pontos. Contou às crianças que queria montar um caso forte contra o professor de Poções para, no mínimo, garantir que ele não tivesse chances de manter seu cargo em Hogwarts. Ainda assim, Paul Zurkhof evitou fornecer detalhes sobre a irmã e seus poderes, mas estando ele tão determinado a se livrar do péssimo professor, o menino acabou fornecendo detalhes importantes para o caso: nomes de vítimas e a extensão dos crimes de Severo enquanto Comensal da Morte e o principal, seu papel como divulgador de uma profecia a Voldemort, causa direta do ataque aos Potters.

Amélia sorriu ao ouvir essa revelação. Mesmo que Snape não fosse levado a julgamento devido à proteção de Dumbledore, ainda assim esse último segredo custar-lhe-ia o cargo, seja pela divulgação ao público ou pela mera ameaça de fazê-lo.

Durante todo o tempo Amélia esteve prestando muita atenção ao menino, tentando avaliar o tipo de influência que ele exercia sobre sua sobrinha. Paul evidentemente percebeu o quão minuciosamente estava sendo investigado e resolveu que quaisquer esforços para agradar uma mulher tão poderosa seriam benéficos. Quando mais uma vez madame Bones criticou Susana por ter efetuado o juramento do grupo sem consultá-la primeiro, Paul tomou sua varinha e ofereceu para fazer um juramento nos termos escolhidos por Amélia para assegurar à chefe do DELM que Susana nada teria a perder por ter se unido ao grupo. A mera oferta foi o suficiente para que o assunto fosse colocado de lado, as dúvidas de madame Bones completamente sanadas.

-o0o-

Enquanto madame Bones conversava com a sobrinha e seus amigos, Alvo Dumbledore aproveitava o primeiro momento de tranquilidade desde a festa de recepção para refletir sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

De uma forma geral, o diretor de Hogwarts considerou que falhara em um único episódio, mas que os dois erros que havia cometido foram sérios e teriam consequências que ele precisaria amenizar.

Seu primeiro erro fora ter percebido a intenção de Severo em usar legilimência contra o garoto Zurkhof e não ter impedido seu professor de fazê-lo. Alvo deixara sua curiosidade falar mais alto, além de não ter considerado a possibilidade de Severo ser sequer notado, quanto mais ser tão completamente derrotado.

Sua segunda falha ocorrera em tentar minimizar tanto o incidente. O ataque injustificado de um professor contra um aluno era um assunto por demais sério para ter sido tratado pelo diretor como irrelevante, ainda mais quando ocorrido em frente a tantas testemunhas, a maioria delas crianças jovens e inexperientes demais para compreender o que ocorrera, e que estavam assustadas demais para aceitar o fato como irrelevante. Se ele tivesse dito algo nas linhas de que o caso seria completamente investigado e os responsáveis punidos, elas provavelmente aceitariam e deixariam o caso em suas mãos. Ele teria então tempo de investigar melhor a situação e propor suas próprias punições, ao invés de estar agora sujeito à interferência do DELM nos assuntos internos da escola.

Alvo de certa forma compreendia bem a posição de Severo. Os dois discutiram muito sobre as revelações do jovem Potter em O Pensador Crítico. Mexer com o passado sombrio e sofrido do professor não fora uma decisão muito feliz do garoto. Criticar tão abertamente os métodos de ensino adotados por Severo sem conceder a esse uma chance de explicar seus motivos não era justo. Não que os motivos por trás do comportamento do professor pudessem ser expostos abertamente sem perder sua razão de ser, mas pelo menos, entre Severo e ele, eles poderiam ter conseguido explicar parte do que tentavam obter e minimizar o efeito deletério que a má publicidade causou ao professor. Eles até haviam concordado em algumas pequenas mudanças que permitiriam atenuar um pouco as críticas, mas agora, com Severo impossibilitado de lecionar e esse recente ataque somando-se às críticas efetuadas durante as férias de verão, o pobre professor poderia perder seu cargo antes de ter a chance de mostrar sua boa-vontade em ceder um pouco às pressões.

Dumbledore teve que confessar a si próprio que estava mal preparado para lidar com a velocidade e dimensão com que as coisas vinham ocorrendo. Aparentemente Lúcio ainda não notara a quantidade extra de nascidos-trouxas presentes nessa nova leva de alunos, nem a desproporção entre meninos e meninas. Isso certamente não duraria muito tempo, e tão logo a surpresa da postergação da seleção de casas passasse, ele viria à luta contra esses fatos. Felizmente, a única forma de fazer algo seria através de nova legislação, e essa não poderia interferir retroativamente sobre as crianças já matriculadas. Não havia como julgar de antemão as chances de Lúcio conseguir obter o apoio suficiente para bloquear esse movimento nos anos vindouros, mas o simples fato da maré atual de mudanças ser contrária a tal bloqueio por certo tornaria difícil sua luta.

Alvo pessoalmente ainda não decidira se deveria lutar contra ou a favor de Lúcio nesse aspecto. Embora desprovido dos preconceitos do líder da Casa Malfoy com relação aos nascido-trouxas, o velho diretor receava as mudanças e pressões que tamanha quantidade de nascidos-trouxas poderiam trazer para o mundo mágico. Sua opinião era de que mudanças eram necessárias, mas tinham que ser buscadas de forma gradual para não gerarem conflitos desnecessários. E o que Alvo gostaria de ver era apenas o aumento na capacidade do mundo mágico aceitar e assimilar os oriundos do mundo trouxa, sem que esses trouxessem mudanças significativas à sociedade mágica. Em sua visão, qualquer coisa maior ou mais rápida desestabilizaria a sociedade mágica, tornando-a dependente demais da sociedade trouxa, talvez até mesmo fazendo-a uma cópia imperfeita dessa. Isso ia contra sua ideia para o papel da sociedade mágica como guardiã das tradições antigas e veneradas do passado.

Como a maioria das pessoas que ultrapassavam certa idade, Alvo Dumbledore também era vítima do erro de acreditar que a melhor era da humanidade pertencia a um passado dourado já ido, e que os tempos atuais estavam corrompidos pela substituição dos velhos ideais por modismos efêmeros e superficiais. O ancião preocupava-se com os perigos para os quais a moderna sociedade trouxa corria cegamente em seu afã na busca de um progresso contínuo: poluição, esgotamento dos recursos naturais do planeta, superpopulação, extinção de espécies, fome e pobreza geradas pela desigualdade na distribuição das riquezas, violência causada por lutas ideológicas ou religiosas e uma degradação geral da moral e dos bons costumes face ao excesso de ambição e busca desregulada por prazeres imediatos e pouco refinados.

Em contrapartida a tudo isso, o partido tradicionalista continuava pregando um total isolamento do mundo trouxa, como se a sociedade mágica tivesse condições de sobreviver por si só. Com a tradicional baixa taxa de natalidade entre as famílias mágicas em geral e a alta taxa de mortalidade causada pelo constante surgimento de revoltas internas, muitas das antigas famílias estavam extintas ou reduzidas a um ou dois membros ainda em idade de procriar. Com o alto grau já existente de intercruzamento aumentando ainda mais sem uma eventual inclusão de novos elementos provenientes do mundo trouxa, esses tradicionalistas estavam no fundo pregando por sua própria extinção em poucas gerações.

E para complicar tudo ainda mais, Voldemort, o último dos senhores negros, ainda estava presente neste plano, buscando por uma forma de recuperar um corpo físico e recomeçar a luta por poder, enquanto que Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobrevivera, profetizado como única esperança contra Voldemort, estava desaparecido e criticando duramente o mundo mágico que dele dependia. Que situação!

-o0o-

Com algum tempo de sobra até o almoço, Paul conduziu o grupo de estudantes até próximo do Lago Negro, onde ele colocou alguns deles sentado em um círculo e pediu aos demais que se arranjassem confortavelmente ao redor. Tirando uma pena de seu bolso, ele a espetou em pé no centro do círculo, antes de começar sua preleção.

"Em breve iremos marcar um horário para aquele nosso debate sobre o que é Verdade. Antes disso, queria apenas aproveitar esse tempo livre para colocar algumas questões e ressaltar alguns fatores que devemos levar em consideração ao analisar o assunto. Se vocês puderem ir pensando um pouco neles antes de realizarmos nosso debate ajudaria bastante para quando o realizarmos. Daphne, descreva para nós o objeto que coloquei no centro do círculo da forma mais objetiva que puder, apenas a partir do que você pode ver de sua posição, sem interpretar ou pressupor nada, por favor."

"Eu vejo um tubo fino e comprido, meio transparente, meio esbranquiçado, que se afina e curva para longe de mim à medida que sobe" respondeu a menina.

"Susana, o que você vê?" perguntou Paul.

"Eu não estou em uma posição muito boa. Vejo algo que no geral é branco e com o formato típico de uma pena, mas há muita luz refletida, de modo que vejo também brilhos nas cores do arco-íris em vários lugares, e sem conseguir ver nada com nitidez exceto pelo tubo na base da pena."

"Hermione?" continuou Paul.

"Eu vejo claramente um pena branca. Ao contrário de Susana, a luz me auxilia ao invés de atrapalhar, e eu tenho a impressão de poder distinguir cada cerda individual que compõem a pena. Posso perceber que na base essas cerdas foram um pouco maltratadas e estão nitidamente mais separadas que as cerdas mais acima, que estão alinhadas e parecem coladas umas às outras, exceto por uma ocasional quebra separando-as em grupos distintos."

"Su Li?" perguntou novamente Paul.

E Su Li respondeu... em chinês!

"Não quer traduzir pra nós, Su?" perguntou Anthony, mas Paul intercedeu.

"Fui eu quem pediu a Su para apresentar a resposta em outro idioma. Há um fator importante envolvido nisso, assim como outros fatores que podemos tirar das descrições que as outras meninas apresentaram. Alguém se arrisca a tentar adivinhar algum?"

"Que o ponto de vista de cada um afeta a concepção que temos de verdade?" tentou Ana.

"Acho que é mais do que isso. Como se houvesse um componente pessoal" sugeriu Audrey.

"Estamos pensando em Verdade como um substantivo, uma coisa, mas talvez devêssemos pensar nela como um adjetivo, uma propriedade. E ela seria uma propriedade acerca de afirmações. Uma sentença é verdadeira se ela expressa aquilo que é, ao contrário do que não é. Assim, para saber se algo é verdade, ou seja, se uma afirmação é verdadeira, a primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é compreender a afirmação, daí o ponto em fazer Su apresentar a resposta dela em chinês. É isso?" comentou Hermione.

"Hermione apresentou um ponto interessante" comentou Paul. "Se eu quiser saber se algo é verdade, a primeira coisa que preciso fazer é representar de alguma forma esse algo cuja verdade quero investigar. Posso fazer isso de várias formas: uma sentença afirmativa, escrita ou falada; uma equação matemática; um diagrama; um modelo... mas ele sempre será equivalente a um conjunto de afirmações categóricas, e ser capaz de compreender o que foi representado é fundamental para o processo."

"Traduzir sentenças de um idioma para outro é sempre complicado. Mesmo conhecendo bem os dois idiomas temos sempre o problema de que as palavras equivalentes não são exatamente idênticas. Há sempre conotações sutis envolvidas que tornam a equivalência apenas parcial. Como dizem os italianos: Traduttore, Tradittore. O tradutor é sempre um traidor, na medida em que sempre perde-se algo ao traduzir-se um texto" comentou Blaise.

"Não é só o caso de tradução entre idiomas que importa. Pelo que conheço da Hermione, aposto que ela poderia ter usado palavras inglesas na resposta que eu não faço a mínima ideia que existem, quanto mais o que significam. Ela também poderia fazer analogias com coisas comuns aos trouxas mas que seriam totalmente incompreensíveis para mim" sugeriu Padma.

"Acho que a dificuldade vai ainda mais longe. Pegue uma palavra abstrata como 'amor' ou 'amizade'. Qual a chance de nós concordarmos com o que elas realmente significam nos mínimos detalhes?" questionou Audrey.

"Mas, então, estamos condenados a cada um ter sua própria noção do que seja verdade? Como pode ser assim, se na prática sabemos que concordamos na maioria dos casos?" argumentou Daphne.

"Isso demonstra a utilidade da linguagem. Concordamos na maioria dos casos sobre o que é verdadeiro porque concordamos na maioria dos casos em interpretar de forma semelhante sentenças de nosso idioma" comentou Sally-Anne.

"Mas isso talvez só ocorra porque não costumamos ir muito a fundo no que entendemos de cada sentença" voltou à carga Daphne. "Pode ser que, no fundo, entre duas pessoas quaisquer interpretando uma mesma sentença, tenhamos algo como dois círculos não exatamente sobrepostos. A área sobreposta é majoritária, indicando que concordaríamos com a maioria das interpretações, mas sempre haveria um problema nas fronteiras, um de nós incluindo algumas situações que o outro desconsideraria, e vice-versa."

"O céu é azul! O que há que possamos discordar nessa frase?" questionou Neville.

"Tudo!" respondeu imediatamente Hermione. "Para começo de conversa, você está assumindo implicitamente que estamos nos referindo ao céu do planeta Terra. Fotografias tiradas na Lua mostram um céu completamente negro. Outros planetas, com atmosferas diferentes da nossa, podem ter cores totalmente diferentes. E mais, podemos mesmo considerar que é totalmente errado dizer que o céu tenha uma cor. Talvez o melhor seja considerá-lo transparente, e que o vemos azul apenas porque essa é a cor da luz que ele retém, deixando escapar as demais."

"Poxa, pra quem pensou que estava dizendo algo incontestável, obrigado pela destruição total de meus sonhos, Hermione" comentou Neville, fazendo todos caírem na risada e quebrando um pouco o clima sério.

"Pessoal, vamos voltar um pouco ao início da discussão, quando vocês falaram do problema do ponto-de-vista" comentou Paul depois que o momento de distração passou. "Lembrem-se que Daphne, Susana e Hermione fizeram descrições completamente diferentes sobre o que viram, e que nenhum de nós ousou acusar qualquer delas de estar mentindo. Pensem também sobre o que isso significa: três discursos completamente distintos e, no entanto, verdadeiros! Por fim, o ponto mais problemático: podemos estabelecer que uma afirmação é verdadeira se o significado dela corresponde ao que de fato é. Ora, se estamos analisando o que é a verdade exatamente porque queremos saber o que de fato é, no fundo acabamos sem saber nem um e nem o outro? E agora vamos almoçar que estou faminto!"


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 – Discutindo Jogos Olímpicos e muito mais**

O professor Flitwick estava excitado. Em breve ele daria sua primeira aula para os alunos ingressantes. E que grupo especial de ingressantes eles tinham esse ano. O pequeno professor havia acompanhado discretamente os comentários na sala dos professores, e em especial as conversas entre Minerva e Sétima.

Vinte minutos até o início da aula! Com sua varinha apontada para a parede que separava seus aposentos da sala de aula, Filius tornou a parede semitransparente, de forma que ele pudesse ver a sala de aula de seus aposentos, sem que os alunos na sala pudessem vê-lo. Outro feitiço e o som da sala de aula chegaria até ele, sem que o som de seus aposentos chegasse à sala-de-aula. Era um procedimento comum para ele, uma forma de, enquanto terminava de se preparar, observar seus alunos e garantir que nada de anormal ocorresse. Ele fazia aquilo desde seu primeiro ano como professor, logo depois de encontrar sua primeira turma mista de Sonserinos e Grifinórios em pé-de-guerra ao entrar.

Por fim, um último balançar de sua varinha e a porta da sala de aula que dava para o corredor destravou-se e abriu-se, permitindo a entrada dos alunos. Para sua surpresa, alguns alunos começaram a entrar imediatamente. 'Ótimo', pensou ele, 'essa turma parece realmente motivada a aprender'.

Dois minutos depois, enquanto vestia-se, uma pergunta de uma menina no centro da sala para um garoto na frente e à esquerda chamou sua atenção.

"Hei, Paul, poderia nos dar um exemplo em que o senso comum leva a um resultado claramente falso?"

Bom-senso levando a algo falso? Aquilo atraiu a curiosidade do professor, que parou para observar a resposta. Já era curioso que uma aluna de primeiro-ano fosse capaz de formular uma pergunta tão interessante, por certo seria instigante acompanhar aquela conversa.

O menino pensou por alguns instantes e então se levantou e dirigiu-se ao quadro-negro, onde desenhou um círculo enquanto ia dizendo: "Tenho um ótimo exemplo que encontrei em um livro sobre o economista John Maynard Keynes. Imagine que a Terra é uma esfera perfeita, totalmente lisa, sem montanhas ou vales, e que passamos pela linha do Equador uma corda com o exato comprimento da circunferência. Imagine ainda que essa corda circular tem uma propriedade interessante: se ela ficar maior que a circunferência da Terra, ela irá flutuar de forma que em cada ponto ela fique separada da superfície pela mesma altura. Essa corda terá mais de quarenta milhões de metros de comprimento. Agora vem a questão: imagina que eu aumente o comprimento dessa corda em um metro e deixe essa nova corda estabilizar-se; a que distância da superfície da Terra ela ficará?"

A garota em questão, Tracy, imediatamente respondeu: "Se eu não tivesse pedido um exemplo onde o bom-senso falha, eu diria que seria uma distância ínfima, mas vamos lá, prove que não é. Estou curiosa!"

Paul sorriu ao perceber que Tracy compreendera de antemão o ponto onde ele queria chegar. A garota era realmente esperta!

"Não sei quanto de matemática vocês do mundo mágico aprendem antes de vir para cá, mas vamos tentar... Vou representar por 'c' a circunferência da Terra e 'r' o seu raio, e 'p' será o valor chamado pi, aproximadamente igual a 3,1416. Então, há uma relação entre essas quantidades que é assim descrita:"

Paul virou-se para o quadro-negro e escreveu:

c = 2 . p . r

"Depois que eu acrescentar o metro adicional de corda, teríamos o seguinte:"

c + 1 = 2 . p . (r + h)

"Onde usei 'h' para representar a altura da corda com um metro a mais em relação à superfície da Terra. Ora, essa segunda equação eu posso alterar para:"

c = 2.p.r + 2.p.h – 1

"Igualando com a primeira, temos:"

2.p.r = 2.p.r + 2.p.h – 1

"Que podemos simplificar para:"

1 = 2.p.h

"Ou ainda melhor:"

h = 1 / (2.p)

"O que significa que a altura será de cerca de 16 centímetros, o que não é tão ínfimo assim. Alguém é capaz de dizer porque o bom-senso errou?"

"Ei, a circunferência e o raio da Terra sumiram no final da conta. Não importaria em nada se a Terra fosse do tamanho de uma maçã ou de todo o Universo!"

"Exatamente!" exclamou Paul, feliz com o fato de o pessoal ter conseguido encontrar o ponto-chave do problema. "Nós somos induzidos ao erro por sermos levados a comparar o tamanho do acréscimo ao tamanho atual da corda e considerá-lo insignificante. A comparação que importa aqui é outra: entre o acréscimo da circunferência com o acréscimo do raio, que é, de acordo com aquela primeira equação, de aproximadamente 1 para 1/6, independente de quão grande ou pequena seja a circunferência inicial."

"E já que vocês ainda estão pensando nesse assunto da Verdade, vou deixar mais alguns pontos para ajudarem na reflexão. Primeiro, todas as coisas existentes estão de certa forma entrelaçadas umas com as outras, em uma complexa rede de causas e efeitos. Será então que para compreender bem uma única coisa qualquer, por mais pequena que seja, precisaremos conhecer pelo menos um pouco de tudo o mais? Segundo, uma poderosa ferramenta da razão é a analogia, a comparação entre coisas distintas através do que elas apresentam em comum. Mas para conseguir uma analogia, precisamos já ter conhecimento de alguma coisa previamente, com a qual a nova será comparada. Dessa forma, surge naturalmente a questão do quanto nossa capacidade de aprender e de identificar verdades depende do quanto já sabemos sobre outras coisas quando analisamos um novo assunto. Terceiro, todo argumento tentando provar a verdade de uma conclusão acaba partindo de algum ponto, de algum conjunto de afirmações que são tidas por verdadeiras e indiscutíveis, das quais o argumento tentará extrair a verdade da conclusão final. Pergunto, será que realmente existe um conjunto de afirmações que todos nós concordemos ser indiscutivelmente verdadeiras dos quais possamos seguramente partir sem correr o risco de ter que voltar atrás e reconsiderá-las? E mesmo que exista um tal conjunto, será ele suficiente como base para a construção de todo conhecimento possível? E por último, se uma pessoa realmente está decidida a acreditar em uma determinada afirmação com todo seu ser, o que poderia vir a ser uma prova realmente convincente para ela mudar de crença? É sequer possível encontrar uma tal prova?"

'Oh, sim, sim!' pensou Filius do outro lado da parede. 'Esse vai ser realmente um ano muito interessante!'

-o0o-

Após aquela aula, os alunos do primeiro-ano tinham tempo livre até o almoço e a maior parte do grupo de estudos resolveu aproveitar o lindo e ainda confortavelmente quente dia para passear e conversar fora do castelo. Naturalmente o campo de quadribol logo chamou atenção da parte deles nascido-trouxa, e as crianças de origem mágica logo explicaram o esporte e sua importância a seus colegas.

"Mas só um esporte importante no mundo mágico? Nós temos centenas deles!" comentou Hermione. "No ano que vem ocorrem os jogos Olímpicos em Barcelona, na Espanha. Minha família não vê a hora! Já reservamos as passagens e hotel, e estamos agora estudando os eventos, para decidirmos quais ingressos adquirir. Serão duas semanas de competições, muitas delas ocorrendo simultaneamente, milhares de atletas do mundo todo competindo pelas medalhas... O que foi, Paul? Você não aprecia os Jogos Olímpicos?" terminou perguntando a menina ao ver a expressão amarga na face de seu novo amigo. Mas foi Luna quem respondeu:

"Nós três acompanhamos um pouco da última Olimpíada, a de 1988 em Seul, na Coréia, pela TV, mas logo perdemos o interesse..."

"Por quê?" logo se apressaram a perguntar várias crianças.

"Luna foi a primeira a perceber algo errado. Um evento tão grande direcionado à competição, quando não há nada semelhante voltado à cooperação..." explicou Liz.

"E Paul logo percebeu as diferenças brutais entre os Jogos Olímpicos modernos e os antigos, na Grécia. Foi justo na época em que estavamos estudando a civilização grega clássica..." argumentou Luna. "A primeira grande diferença é que os jogos clássicos centravam-se nas conquistas individuais, não entre nações como ocorre hoje."

"Logo estávamos procurando por diferenças, e por quaisquer detalhes que considerássemos injustos ou ao menos discutíveis... e encontramos dezenas!" comentou Paul. "O primeiro deles foi com o quadro de medalhas... Além de ser algo que os gregos não se importariam de modo algum, era algo muito injusto... Como comparar diretamente as conquistas de um país como a China, com mais de um bilhão de habitantes, com o de países como Vanuatu ou Islândia, que não chegam a um milhão? Foi então que criei uma planilha no computador, e obtive o que considero o verdadeiro resultado da Olímpiada, e ele era totalmente diferente do resultado divulgado nos jornais..."

"O que você fêz?" perguntou Mary Crawford.

"Primeiro atribuí pontos às medalhas: 10.000 para cada medalha de ouro conquistada, 5.000 para as de prata e 2.000 para as de bronze. Depois multipliquei o PIB (Produto Interno Bruto, uma medida da riqueza) de cada país expresso em bilhões de dólares norte-americanos pela população do país em milhões de habitantes. Aí dividi os pontos referentes às medalhas por esse produto, para chegar aos pontos finais de cada país. Esse é o resultado que consideramos justo: leva em conta a população e a riqueza de cada país."

"E quanto aos esportes disputados então? Não sei onde isso vai parar, sabia que até xadrez está cogitado de se tornar um esporte olímpico? É um jogo puramente mental, os dois competidores ficam sentados o tempo todo! Eu acho que deve haver um mínimo de atividade física para uma atividade poder ser considerada como esporte!" reclamou Liz.

"Mas atualmente não há nada parecido entre os esportes olímpicos, há?" foi a próxima pergunta.

"Oh, que tal 'Carabina deitado'?" retrucou Liz. "Você deita no chão, coloca a espingarda à sua frente e tem apenas que mirar e puxar o gatilho. Não tem sequer que suportar o peso da arma! Eu por mim acho que toda essa parte de tiro, seja com pistola, rifle ou arco-e-flecha, pouco esportiva."

"E a participação feminina?" continuou Luna. "Há muito menos modalidades disputadas por mulheres do que por homens. Há apenas uma competidora para cada três homens em média nas últimas olimpíadas, e isso porque a situação melhorou muito nos últimos anos. Na primeira, não houve nenhuma mulher; na segunda, apenas 22 para quase mil homens participando."

"Se fossemos respeitar o ideal olímpico grego, muitas das competições atuais deixariam de ser esporte olímpico. Em primeiro lugar, todos os esportes coletivos. Não só os jogos em que equipes competem diretamente, como basquete ou futebol, mas também as provas de revezamento do atletismo e natação, assim como as medalhas dadas por equipes na ginástica, ciclismo, esgrima, hipismo e outros." Comentou Paul. "Em segundo lugar, vitórias deveriam ser incontestáveis, algo que o povo visse e não pudesse duvidar do resultado, o que eliminaria os esportes que hoje dependem de notas de juízes, como os saltos ornamentais e a ginástica artística. Se quisessem continuar como esportes olímpicos, essas atividades deveriam buscar formas de classificação independentes de julgamento humano. Por exemplo, no boxe os lutadores usariam luvas e vestimentas que marcariam eletronicamente se e com que força cada um deles foi atingido. Para a ginástica olímpica, séries de exercícios de dificuldade crescente seriam utilizadas, com os atletas incapazes de cumpri-las sendo eliminados sucessivamente."

"O próprio boxe é um exemplo para outra diferença em relação aos gregos. Atualmente você tem toda uma série de divisões por peso, formando categorias chamadas 'galo', 'leve', 'médio-ligeiro', 'pesado' e outras mais. Na antiga Grécia havia um esporte semelhante ao boxe, o pancrácio, mas não se distinguiam categorias. Todos lutavam contra todos e o melhor era o vencedor e pronto!" comentou Luna.

"Mas, Luna, há muita diferença! Como poderia alguém que pese 50 quilos competir contra outro que peso o triplo!" reclamou Hermione.

"Então por que fazer essa distinção apenas em uns poucos esportes, como boxe e judô, mas não em outros, e por que apenas em relação a peso, e não a outros fatores!" retrucou Luna. "Por que não colocar categorias de idade em todas as competições? Afinal, não é justo um velho de sessenta anos correr contra um garoto de vinte, não é? E as competições de salto em distância ou salto em altura, não seria melhor fazer categorias pela altura do atleta, ou o tamanho de suas pernas? No iatismo e canoagem, há diferentes competições conforme o tipo de barco, por que no tênis não há distinção entre o tipo de quadra, se saibro, grama ou piso sintético? Não estou questionando se é justo ou não haver categorias, estou é afirmando que ou não devemos ter nenhuma, ou devemos ter suficientes para não excluir ninguém, seja por gênero, peso, altura, idade ou qualquer outra distinção."

"Puxa! Vocês realmente acabaram com meu entusiasmo pela Olimpíada!" disse Hermione fingindo consternação. "Mas a ideia de criar categorias de idade... eu achei brilhante! Seria uma forma de mostrar que esporte não é algo apenas para jovens na faixa dos vinte anos de idade, mas sim para toda vida! Desde os pequeninos até os centenários!"

"Mas o mais importante do que dissemos aposto que passou despercebido" comentou Paul. "Por que damos tanta importância às atividades competitivas e tão pouco às cooperativas?"

-o0o-

"Mestre, acha mesmo prudente continuar evitando as refeições no Grande Hall? Os outros professores tem estranhado essa conduta" comentou Quirino ao seu caroneiro.

"Quieto, Quirrell, já discutimos o assunto. Enquanto não soubermos mais sobre esses irmãos Zurkhof e seus estranhos poderes, não podemos correr o risco de sermos detectados."

"Mestre, o senhor não está pensando em sondar o garoto durante a aula da tarde, está?"

"É claro que não, imbecil! Não acabei de dizer que precisamos de mais informações antes de agir? Irei permanecer inativo todo o tempo até sabermos mais. E você passará mais tempo com os outros professores, atento a tudo o que disserem. Especialmente aquela professora de Aritmância, Sétima. Ela está encarregada dos pequeninos. Você deverá reforçar laços com ela, qualquer coisa que ela descobrir nós devemos saber também. Você usará a sala dos professores para corrigir trabalhos e preparar as suas aulas. Vai puxar o assunto dos primeiro-anistas sempre que possível com quem quer que esteja lá."

"Isso... isso não pode trazer atenção demais sobre nós, Mestre?" perguntou preocupado o jovem professor.

"Você vai continuar com todo esse fingimento, Quirrell. Vai dar a entender que está com medo da maldição sobre o posto de Professor de Defesa, e que acha mais seguro ficar longe dos aposentos. Isso vai explicar sua maior presença na sala dos professores. Quanto às refeições, explique que está em dieta especial, e que prefere comer sozinho para não passar vontade com os pratos normalmente servidos que lhe estão vetados no momento. Quanto ao interesse pelos primeiro-anistas, todos estão curiosos o bastante para que sua própria curiosidade passe despercebida."

"E quanto às aulas, Mestre. Devo fazer algo em especial?"

"Para o primeiro ano, não force tanto na representação. Ficaremos aquém do esperado, mas não tanto a ponto de que eles pensem em pedir sua imediata substituição. Quanto aos demais anos, continuaremos normalmente com o plano: ensinar pouca coisa útil, e tentar discretamente fazer com que fiquem curiosos sobre as Artes Obscuras."

-o0o-

O pequeno trio de conspiradores estava impressionado com o sucesso que vinham obtendo entre seus companheiros, quer dizer, pelo menos entre aqueles que resolveram juntar-se a eles.

Para surpresa deles, a maioria dos ingressantes fazia parte do grupo, e a maioria destes havia aceitado o juramento. Nas suas melhores previsões antes de chegarem a Hogwarts eles esperavam contar com um terço dos ingressantes interessados em estudos extras, com apenas três a seis deles tomando o juramento.

Todo o grupo estava fazendo uma séria reavaliação sobre seus objetivos, tanto quanto ao que queriam de sua educação em Hogwarts quanto também a seus planos de vida. O exercício de colocar em papel e discutir seus planos para o futuro haviam aberto os olhos daquelas crianças para a importância de fazerem seus próprios planos e tomarem a rédea de suas vidas em suas mãos, para não terem que aceitar decisões externas.

O esquema de tutores para os mundos mágico e normal fora alterado, mas para melhor. Ao invés de manterem os tutores fixos, eles agora mudavam diariamente, o que permitia que as crianças fossem expostas a diferentes perspectivas, além de facilitar as crianças fazerem novos amigos. As instigações de Paul em fazê-los refletir sobre educação, conhecimento e verdade também vinham ajudando na formação dessas amizades. Pequenos grupos de discussão formavam-se continuamente a cada pequena oportunidade: no caminho entre uma classe e outra, nos momentos de espera até o início de uma aula, durante as refeições e até nas visitas ao banheiro, uma nova ideia ou problema descoberto por um deles era exposto e discutido com quem estivesse por perto.

Outro fator que estava ajudando na exposição do mundo normal às crianças de origem mágica eram os receptores especiais que Luna e Liz estavam usando para exibirem filmes, especialmente comédias românticas. Mas Luna teria que conversar com Paul urgentemente para melhorarem a conexão: estava levando quase um minuto inteiro para baixar um único filme!

-o0o-

Na sede da Fundação Lily Evans, quatro adultos estavam curtindo um dia de descanso de suas atividades, enquanto ansiosamente esperavam por notícias das crianças. Mesmo sendo um dia de descanso, esses quatro não podiam deixar de usar o tempo livre de forma produtiva, e a conversa após o almoço logo se transformou em uma reunião informal de avaliação de progressos.

"Os Dursleys realmente deixaram o país, com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. E tiveram sorte de ainda estarem vivos. Com tudo o que fizeram contra o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, a sociedade mágica da Grã-Bretanha jamais os deixaria impunes" comentou Xeno.

"Não vou derramar lágrima alguma por eles. O que fizeram contra meu afilhado é impensável e imperdoável" comentou Sirius.

"Bom, um assunto a menos com que nos preocupar" concluiu Selena. Voltando-se para o marido, ela perguntou: "Como anda o Mapa Mágico, querido?"

"Oh, muito bem!" explicou ele. "Os sensores já estão vasculhando a região de Perth. Um pouco mais e estaremos atingindo Hogsmeade e Hogwarts! Não vejo a hora!"

"E a identificação de todos esses pontos, Xeno. Estamos muito atrás?" perguntou Beth.

"Que nada!" respondeu o excitado editor. "Com o envio de uma fotografia de cada ponto identificado o processo ficou muito mais simples, e com a ajuda de Sirius, estamos agora praticamente identificando os pontos à medida que os sensores os acusam! Em breve teremos a localização de cada residência mágica, de cada tesouro perdido, de cada propriedade escondida, de cada horda ou rebanho de criaturas mágicas da Ilha! Que tesouro de conhecimentos e riquezas poderemos trazer de volta à nossa sociedade! E como estaremos preparados se aquele repug... desculpe, se aquele Senhor Obscuro pensar em voltar um dia! Qualquer um que se alinhe com ele será rapidamente identificado e caçado como o escroque que é."

"Bom, de nossa parte já temos a disciplina de Poções praticamente dominada, é só continuar com a análise e identificação dos princípios ativos dos ingredientes" comentou Beth. "E encontramos interessantes relacionamentos entre a representação aritmântica das poções, dos feitiços e das runas a ponto de estarmos caminhando para o estabelecimento de uma Teoria da Grande Unificação Mágica, uma teoria única capaz de explicar igualmente bem todas as formas conhecidas e praticadas de magia dentro de um único arcabouço teórico."

"Oh, e você vai gostar de saber que as crianças estão contribuindo com muitas ideias interessantes para essa teoria. Podemos nos orgulhar de nossa filha e seus amigos, Xeno" comentou Selena.

"Oh, mas eu estou completamente orgulhoso de nossa filha, Selena" comentou o realmente orgulhoso pai "Já estava antes, e esse orgulho só fez crescer desde que encontramos nossos amigos Zurkhof em Gringotes."

"E você, Sirius, preparado para voltar a ser um homem livre?" perguntou Beth. "Xeno confirmou que Pedro Pettigrew será julgado amanhã em frente ao Wizengamot."

"Não vejo a hora! Assim poderei reatar minha amizade com Remus, se ele se provar confiável, e poderemos iniciar a busca pelo horcrux na casa ancestral dos Black. Aquele lugar é mais protegido que Gringotes, e com as mais terríveis proteções disponíveis. Tenho certeza de que meu irmão escondeu-o lá, se não conseguiu destrui-lo. Só uma coisa não me agrada, não poder estar lá para rir do sofrimento desse traidor. Será que Fudge me deixaria ser o carrasco de Pedro se eu pedisse esse favor como reparação pelo tempo que fiquei preso indevidamente?"

"Primeiro você deve reconquistar sua liberdade antes de solicitar qualquer coisa" comentou Beth, "E eu pessoalmente preferiria que você não deixasse todo esse rancor que sente contra ele fluir livre. Não acho que faria qualquer bem a você. Ver Pedro condenado deveria ser o suficiente. Você não precisa se envolver pessoalmente com a punição do traidor."

Sirius anuiu em concordância antes de mudar de assunto. "O almoço com os Greengrasses, devo ficar de fora mesmo que perdoado amanhã?"

"Por enquanto acho que sim" comentou Selena. "Eles convidaram os Zurkhofs e os Lovegood. Como explicaríamos sua presença? Poderia colocar excessiva atenção sobre Paul, talvez até mesmo desmascará-lo. Todos sabem que você é o padrinho do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e os Greengrasses são espertos o suficiente para ligarem os fatos."

"Okay, não vou forçar esse ponto" respondeu Sirius. "Mas vocês vão mesmo propor a criação da escola pré-Hogwarts?"

"Se a ligação da caçula deles com Paul for metade do que as meninas disseram ser, bastará uma palavra de Paul para que a pequena não dê sussego aos pais até eles concordarem" comentou Beth.

"E tenho certeza de que Daniel confirmou com os duendes a qualidade do diamante que Paul criou para a pequena" adicionou Selena. "Ele estará interessado nesse tipo de poder, é natural."

-o0o-

"Liz, tem um minuto?" perguntou Dafne à sua primeira amiga não-mágica.

"Sim, o que é?"

"Pansy veio me informar há pouco. Malfoy está instigando os Sonserinos a tentarem novo ataque contra nós. Será amanhã cedo, no caminho para o refeitório para o desjejum. Dessa vez eles pretendem pegar o grupo despreparado, e não nos dar nenhuma chance. Vão simplesmente aparecer já disparando feitiços contra nós, na esperança de nos atingirem a todos antes que possamos nos defender."

"Não se preocupe, vamos preparar um contra-ataque adequado" Liz respondeu após pensar por um momento. "Algo que os coloque em má situação com os professores, de preferência. Apenas humilhá-los não foi o bastante, precisamos de algo mais convincente dessa vez. Obrigado por avisar."

"Mas como faremos? Pode ser perigoso estar no meio desses feitiços todos que eles vão lançar. Não acho que irão se limitar a causar cócegas ou escorregões."

"Nosso grupo nem passará por perto deles, esteja certa. Usaremos um portal da nossa sala comum direto para algum lugar próximo ao Hall de Entrada, assim os evitaremos completamente. Já quanto a eles, se eles utilizarem feitiços mais sérios e se machucarem no fogo-cruzado, não será nossa culpa, não é mesmo?"

Dafne sorriu maquiavelicamente. "Você daria uma ótima Sonserina, Liz."

"Bondade sua. De qualquer modo, recebi confirmação de casa quanto ao almoço no domingo. Avise seu pessoal de que iremos sim" respondeu Liz. "E quanto à Pansy, alguma chance de ela se juntar a nosso grupo?"

"Sim, mas não a curto prazo. Por enquanto ela ficara com um pé de cada lado, esperando até que a superioridade de um dos grupos esteja estabelecida com certeza. Ela não vai se arriscar enquanto não tiver certeza de estar com o grupo vencedor."

"Faz sentido. E você, está convencida de estar com o grupo vencedor?" questionou Liz.

"Depois do que vi no Expresso? Com certeza" respondeu Dafne. "E, ao contrário de Pansy, não tenho que temer por represálias de meus pais. O simples fato de haver pessoas vindas do mundo trouxa no grupo é motivo suficiente para os pais de Pansy a punirem por se associar a nós. Meus pais são bem mais práticos. Poder, conhecimento e riqueza, é isso que os interessa. E entre o diamante que Paul deu a Raquel e o portal que levou a mim e a Tracy em casa, eles já têm indícios suficientes de que nosso grupo é o melhor que poderia acontecer para nós."

"E isso é o que vocês querem? Poder, conhecimento e riquezas?" perguntou Liz, um pouco preocupada.

"Conhecimento definitivamente sim. Poder e riqueza? Como fins não, como ferramentas. O que eu realmente quero é liberdade para poder viver minha vida com plenitude, como vocês mesmo falaram em seu sonho, realizar todo meu potencial. Conhecimento é fundamental para isso. Poder e riqueza são necessários em um nível secundário, para garantir minha liberdade e protegê-la contra os que atentarem contra ela."

Sorrindo, Liz abraçou sua amiga. Ela não tinha nada contra tais objetivos. Pelo contrário, era o que ela queria para si própria e para todos os demais participantes do grupo.

-o0o-

Naquela noite as crianças concordaram em fazer uma primeira discussão sobre o problema da verdade e conhecimento, e reservar o sábado para uma discussão em profundidade. A primeira semana de aulas estava sendo mais uma apresentação aos professores e disciplinas, e pouco dever-de-casa estava sendo recebido, exceto por algumas páginas para leitura.

"Okay, vamos começar então!" disse Paul dando início ao primeiro debate. "Alguém gostaria de colocar o primeiro ponto de discussão?"

"Existe algo que podemos saber com certeza? Qualquer coisa que seja..." pediu Su Li, "Toda essa discussão sobre perspectivas, e sobre como os sentidos podem nos enganar, e como temos sempre que partir de premissas para poder argumentar, premissas que são aceitas como verdadeiras, mas que não foram provadas... É tudo muito confuso, eu fiquei com a impressão de que nenhuma verdade é absoluta... EI! Tracy, você me beliscou!" terminou ela olhando zangada para a menina a seu lado.

"Sim, é verdade, ou acha que não?" comentou Tracy com um sorriso maroto. "Alguém é capaz de provar que não? Não é isso uma verdade incontestável?"

"E se vocês tivessem fingido essa cena?" perguntou Padma. "Vocês poderiam ter combinado juntas algo assim, apenas para nos iludir!"

"Ótimo, isso acaba de introduzir no nosso debate um dos pontos mais importantes para nossa discussão. Tracy e Su conhecem com certeza se elas combinaram ou não esta cena. Elas sabem se é verdade ou não se houve um beliscão. Mas o resto de nós não está totalmente convencido. Precisamos de uma prova, uma demonstração, uma forma de verificação para comprovar ou não se de fato o beliscão ocorreu."

Su imediatamente colocou-se em pé, puxou a manga de sua veste para cima e exibiu a marca vermelha em sua pele onde Tracy aplicou o beliscão.

"Bom, para mim isto é prova suficiente" declarou Susana.

"Mas... poderia ter sido feito previamente, não é prova suficiente" argumentou Hermione.

"Mas o que poderia então ser uma prova definitiva?" perguntou Neville.

"Um juramento?" sugeriu Hannah. "Não há como burlar um juramento, não é?"

"Paul, você acha que estou certa em aceitar a marca no braço de Su como prova, ou acha que eu deveria pedir um juramento?" perguntou Susana.

"Você pretende tratar as duas garotas de forma diferente conforme for ou não verdade que Tracy beliscou Su?" Paul perguntou.

Susana pensou por um momento antes de responder "Não, não vejo motivo para mudar o que penso delas em um caso ou outro."

"Então sua escolha em acreditar nelas ou não, não muda sua forma de agir, não contradiz outras afirmações que você considera verdadeiras nem é base para dedução de qualquer outra afirmação importante, correto?" perguntou Paul e Susana concordou. "Então nesse caso não importa muito o que você decida fazer, não é?"

"Como assim? Não era importante aprendermos a distinguir verdade de mentira, conhecimento de falsidades e tudo mais?" perguntou Ana Abbott.

"É claro que sim!" respondeu Paul. "Mas a primeira coisa que devemos ter em mente é que não é prático ficar duvidando e buscando provas para toda e qualquer afirmação que ouvirmos, lermos ou pensarmos. Pode até ser o ideal, mas é um ideal impraticável."

Após uma pausa para aquele primeiro ponto ser assimilado, Paul então continuou: "Lembram-se quando conversamos sobre educação, e eu falei de minha ideia de ver a educação como a contínua construção e aperfeiçoamento de uma visão de mundo pessoal? É em função dessa visão-de-mundo ou 'paradigma', como eu prefiro chamá-la, ou 'weltbild', como preferem os alemães, que devemos analisar uma afirmação e determinar a extensão em que devemos confirmá-la. Quanto mais ela impactar em nosso paradigma, mais cuidado devemos ter em buscar confirmação."

"Mas Paul, antes que você mude de assunto, há exemplos de verdades absolutas que não dependam de magia para serem confirmadas?" perguntou Anthony.

"Podemos considerar que todos os teoremas da matemática estão nessa categoria" respondeu Paul.

"Mas teoremas são demonstrados a partir de axiomas, e axiomas não são demonstráveis! Eles podem ser falsos" argumentou Hermione.

"Não é essa a visão atual dos matemáticos, Hermione. A maioria deles trata a matemática como um tipo de jogo formal, não uma descrição de algo real. Dessa maneira, axiomas são como regras do jogo, não afirmações sobre coisas reais, então eles são verdadeiros por definição, e os teoremas deles derivados, verdadeiros por demonstração" explicou Paul. "Mas se você quer outro exemplo, imagine a regra lógica seguinte: 'Se todo A é B, e se todo B é C, então todo A é C'. Não importa o que A, B e C sejam, a regra sempre será válida. O exemplo clássico é 'Sócrates é um homem; todo homem é mortal; logo, Sócrates é mortal'. Fica fácil entender a regra e sua validade se você desenhar A como um círculo contido em um círculo maior B que por sua vez está contido em um círculo maior C. Não há como um ponto de A também não pertencer a C, já que todo o círculo A está no interior de C."

"Com uma regra dessas podemos criar infinitas afirmações verdadeiras, não é?" comentou Morag, "mas não acho que seriam muito úteis, elas teriam pouco conteúdo."

"Um filósofo chamado Willard Quine disse certa vez que o conteúdo de uma afirmação é o método de sua demonstração. Esse exemplo é fácil de demonstrar, o que justificaria seu parco conteúdo" comentou Liz.

"E a prova de veracidade, ela varia com o tipo e conteúdo da afirmação, não é?" perguntou Dafne.

"Sim, claro" confirmou Paul. "O conteúdo, é claro, pode variar muito, mas os tipos de afirmações a considerar são poucos, embora diferentes autores adotem diferentes classificações. Vou falar das categorias que nós três costumamos usar e, para quem estiver interessado, podemos indicar onde encontrar algumas classificações diferentes. O tipo mais simples é o Fato Empírico. Um exemplo é a frase de Neville: 'O céu é azul'."

"Esse é o tipo mais simples?" exclamou o pobre Neville. "Mas Hermione colocou tantas complicações nela!"

"Sim, mas essas complicações podem ser evitadas se precisarmos de que céu estamos falando e o que queremos dizer por 'ser azul'. E a maioria dos Fatos Empíricos é bem mais simples, tipo 'há mais de uma cadeira nesta sala' ou 'a água evapora quando suficientemente aquecida em pressão normal'" explicou Liz. "Fatos Empíricos são comprovados normalmente por observação direta, ou por meio de instrumentos apropriados."

"O segundo tipo é o das Leis Empíricas. Leis empíricas tentam sintetizar um grande conjunto de fatos empíricos de um mesmo tipo em uma única afirmação, através de generalização. Por exemplo, 'todos os cisnes são brancos'" prosseguiu Paul. "Aqui há um fato curioso a observar: basta um contraexemplo, um cisne negro que observemos, para mostrar que a Lei é falsa, mas para provar que a lei é de fato verdadeira, teríamos que observar TODOS os cisnes, do primeiro ao último, em toda a história da espécie. E há ainda uma forma simples, mas que eu considero artificial e fraudulenta, mas que ainda assim costuma ser utilizada, de 'reinterpretar' a lei para voltar a defender sua veracidade: a redefinição. Por exemplo, no caso do cisne negro, poderíamos propor que eles simplesmente não são cisnes de verdade, mas, por exemplo, 'negricisnes' ou outro nome qualquer."

"Esse é um daqueles perigos que vocês mencionaram que ocorria quando uma pessoa se agarrava demais a uma ideia e não queria largá-la de forma alguma, não é?" perguntou Justino. "Ao invés de aceitar a contraprova, o sujeito fica arrumando desculpas, remendando a lei ou colocando defeito no método que o adversário usa para provar a falsidade da afirmação, certo?"

"Sim, esse é um dos grandes problemas da busca pela verdade. Algumas pessoas acabam se apaixonando por algumas ideias e fazem de tudo para mantê-las, mesmo contra as mais fortes evidências contrárias" comentou Luna. "Se um indivíduo deixa uma ideia chegar ao nível de crença, construindo todo seu paradigma sobre ela, há pouca, se alguma, chance de ele vir a reconsiderar. Seria necessário refazer toda sua visão de mundo, percebem o tamanho do esforço? A maioria das pessoas simplesmente não tem a fortitude para tal revolução pessoal. Por isso vão continuar apegadas as suas crenças ou vão sucumbir em total desespero e acabar enlouquecendo ou cometendo suicídio."

"Isso realmente ocorre?" perguntou Parvati assustada, "Chegar ao suicídio por estar errado em como via o mundo?"

"Você poderia pensar que o suícidio é mais comum entre pessoas velhas, que já não tem perspectivas e estão sofrendo com a idade, mas em muitos países a concentração maior de suicídios está na faixa por volta dos vinte anos de idade. Essa é normalmente a faixa de idade em que o jovem deixa a casa, e a influência, paterna e acaba descobrindo que o mundo não era bem aquilo que ele sonhara durante o conforto de sua infância, e que as ideias que recebeu de seus pais são falsas ou ultrapassadas" comentou Luna.

"Voltando aos tipos de proposições..." retomou Paul o assunto original ao ver que o tema 'suicídio' estava abalando alguns membros do grupo, "os teoremas matemáticos de que falamos há pouco entram no terceiro tipo, que chamamos de Juízos Dedutivos. Não são apenas os teoremas que fazem parte dessa categoria, mas toda afirmação que seja logicamente derivada de outras afirmações. Nesse caso, a veracidade de um juízo dedutivo dependerá diretamente da veracidade das premissas de que se utilizou a dedução. É claro aqui que só estamos considerando como juízos dedutivos aqueles que foram corretamente deduzidos, ou seja, os casos em que a dedução é realmente válida segundo as leis da lógica. Alguma dúvida com esse caso?"

Ninguém se pronunciando, Michael Corner aproveitou para perguntar "Ei, Paul, quantos tipos mais vocês consideram?"

"Só mais dois" respondeu Paul sorrindo e transmitindo para Liz 'Será que já estão cansados dessa conversa?'

'Somos crianças, Paul, e eles não estão acostumados como nós a lidar com esse tipo de assunto' veio a resposta imediata. 'Dê um jeito de abreviar e encerrar logo, por favor.'

"O próximo tipo chamamos de Juízos Axiológicos, ou juízos de valor. Uma afirmação do tipo 'É melhor perdoar do que buscar vingança' é um exemplo. O conteúdo dessa frase pode ser analisado logicamente, em termos de uma análise de quanta violência é evitada ou causada por uma escolha ou outra, mas aquela palavra 'melhor' pode ser interpretada de forma a tornar essa análise irrelevante, fazendo que a proposição adquira um significado extra-lógico, entrando na dimensão da ética. Da mesma forma, dizer 'Cabelos loiros são mais belos que os demais' é uma questão de estética, de gosto, e não há como analisar logicamente a frase."

"O último tipo que consideramos são os Juízos Metafísicos. Aqui colocamos todo o resto das afirmações, ou seja, aquelas que não possuem consequências físicas verificáveis, não são resultados de deduções nem expressam um julgamento pessoal de valor. Por exemplo 'O homem possui uma alma imaterial que sobrevive à morte'. Não tenho muito que falar sobre esse tipo de afirmação em termos de verdade ou falsidade. De certa forma, elas se assemelham aos juízos axiológicos, na medida em que é mais uma questão de preferência pessoal julgá-las verdadeiras, falsas ou indecidíveis, a distinção que fazemos é que os juízos axiológicos falam de coisas cuja existência é certa, selecionando uma delas como preferível, enquanto os juízos metafísicos falam de coisas cuja existência é incerta, ou ao menos contestável."

-o0o-

Para criar um bom hábito, preservar a segurança do grupo e evitar dar ao inimigo qualquer chance, o grupo agora estava sempre viajando pelo castelo via portais, e seus membros tinham sido avisados para procurarem nunca estar sozinhos.

Por sorte, aparentemente a emboscada da manhã seguinte era o único ataque planejado até o momento. Uma conversa com Pirraça deixou o fantasma muito feliz e cooperativo. Bastou colocar a coisa toda como uma grande brincadeira contra os atacantes e os professores e o poltergeist estava feliz em ajudar, e congratulando os 'Novos Reis da Bagunça' de Hogwarts.

O grupo chegou cedo para o café da manhã, e totalmente a salvo graças a um portal direto da sala de conferências para um corredor próximo ao Hall de Entrada. Apenas Paul ficara na sala, para dar início às festividades. Meia-hora mais tarde, percebendo que o grupo de esnobes purosangues estava na sala comum, ele abriu a porta da sala de conferências falando em voz alta para a sala vazia: "Ei, vamos logo. Estou com fome!"

Enquanto fingia dirigir-se ao resto do grupo, Paul observou como Malfoy e Nott, próximos da porta de saída, saíram rápido para o corredor, provavelmente para alertar os demais atacantes. Sua missão cumprida, Paul voltou à sala de conferência e, por portal, rapidamente foi encontrar-se com o resto do grupo no Grande Salão.

Liz já sabia o que ocorrera com Paul, e deu sinal verde para Pirraça. O poltergeist logo estava na mesa dos professores e convencia alguns deles a segui-lo. Luna criou um portal na porta que dava para o corredor por onde os alunos entravam para o sorteio de casas, transportando qualquer um que passasse por aquele batente para o corredor da emboscada.

Pirraça conseguira convencer Sétima, Minerva, Pomona e Filius a acompanhá-lo. Os professores ficaram espantados de encontrarem-se em um corredor do quarto andar, mas antes que pudessem se recuperar da surpresa, Pirraça estava passeando corredor abaixo, fazendo barulho como se fosse um grupo de pessoas e não apenas um poltergeist sozinho. Quando McGonagall já perdia a paciência e se preparava para gritar com o poltergeist, o ataque começou. Duas portas, uma à frente e outra atrás de onde Pirraça estava, abriram-se com estrondo e vários alunos saíram por elas, disparando feitiços na direção do poltergeist.

Sem um grupo de ingressantes entre os dois grupos atacantes para receber os feitiços, a maioria destes viajou sem impedimentos até o grupo oposto, causando muita dor, gritos, sangue e alguns pedaços de roupas e pessoas espalharem-se pelo local. Os professores imediatamente partiram para estabilizar e conduzir os alunos à Ala Médica. Todos faziam o possível por aqueles estudantes, mas o semblante pesado de cada professor indicava claramente que eles perceberam que os dois grupos de estudantes não estavam atacando um ao outro, mas esperavam estar inflingindo danos a um terceiro grupo de alunos. E todos sabiam claramente qual o único grupo de alunos que fazia uso daquele corredor para dirigir-se ao Grande Hall para o café-da-manhã, e o tipo de dano que aqueles feitiços acarretariam em crianças pequenas incapazes de se defender.

Aquilo não era uma brincadeira que deu errado, era um ataque sério, uma tentativa de múltiplos assassinatos, e as autoridades mágicas deveriam ser envolvidas na investigação.


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17 – Os tempos, eles são de mudanças**

Pirraça logo estava no Grande Hall, novamente cumprimentando os pequenos alunos do primeiro-ano. Os gêmeos Weasley estavam inconformados ao perceber que vários Sonserinos novamente faltavam ao café-da-manhã, prevendo que outra brincadeira de sucesso havia sido descarregada contra eles.

"Mano, estou me sentindo um fracassado! Precisamos fazer algo!" disse Fred.

"Sim, mas o quê? Atacamos os Sonserinos também, atacamos os primeiro-anistas ou tentamos nos aproximar deles e descobrir o andam aprontando?" respondeu George.

"Decisões, decisões... Que tal o caminho mais seguro?" sugeriu Fred.

"Conhecer o inimigo, então? Aprender seus truques e descobrir seus pontos falhos?"

"Concordo, mas sob protestos. Jogar com segurança é tão fora de nossa personalidade!"

-o0o-

As aulas foram suspensas pelo período da manhã. Pomona havia contactado madame Bones diretamente, e logo ela estava presente pessoalmente na enfermaria, com um esquadrão de doze aurores. Os alunos já estavam fora de perigo, a maioria tendo recebido apenas feitiços que, embora doloridos, não eram sérios. Mas três dos alunos envolvidos levariam dois ou três dias até se restabelecerem completamente, já que dois Sonserinos, Morgan Rookwood e Robert Rosier, haviam decidido usar feitiços cortantes de alta potência, que poderiam ter sido fatais.

Quando Amélia chegou à enfermaria, Dumbledore já estava lá, aparentemente irado com os acontecimentos, especialmente com sua amiga Pomona por ter avisado o Ministério. Amélia logo estava discutindo o assunto com o diretor, enquanto sinalizava discretamente para seus aurores tomarem depoimentos e analisarem as varinhas dos alunos, aproveitando enquanto Alvo estava distraído com ela, tentando usar mais uma vez aquela velha ladainha sobre 'perdoar e rehabilitar'. Não que Amélia fosse contra dar uma segunda chance em certas situações, mas Dumbledore não fazia distinção a quem perdoar, e não mudava seu discurso, mesmo após a centésima transgressão do mesmo meliante. Não conseguia ele perceber que sem o temor pelo castigo, sem aprenderem a arcar com a responsabilidade por suas ações, algumas pessoas jamais mudariam?

A situação em Hogwarts há muito era precária. De brincadeiras humilhantes a violência explícita, Amélia sabia que um pouco de tudo acontecia por lá, principalmente quando Grifinórios e Sonserinos estavam envolvidos. Já era assim em seu tempo de aluna. Era algo com séculos de idade. E Amélia tinha bom relacionamento com vários professores para saber que desde que Severo Snape tomara o posto de diretor de Sonserina, a violência havia crescido muito, aos níveis de quando Você-Sabe-Quem tinha simpatizantes dentro da escola causando medo com seus ataques aos nascidos-trouxa.

Foram três horas de dura negociação com o diretor da escola em seu escritório até que finalmente um acordo foi celebrado. Rookwood e Rosier seriam expulsos de Hogwarts, mas não seriam processados criminalmente. Os demais alunos que participaram do ataque cumpririam algumas detenções e ficariam o resto do ano em observação. Era pouco, mas ela teve que ceder aqui para ganhar em outro ponto: com Snape.

O velho, por algum motivo desconhecido, tinha um estranho interesse no mestre de poções. Defendeu-o perante o Wizengamot para livrá-lo da prisão, e colocara-o como professor e chefe de casa de Sonserina em Hogwarts, onde podia vigiá-lo e protegê-lo. Por quê? Amélia tentou descobrir, mas só recebeu respostas vagas.

Mas, se tirar o homem de Hogwarts e levá-lo a julgamento era praticamente impossível, pelo menos ela conseguira uma vitória parcial, usando os recentes ataques a crianças pequenas como fichas de barganha. Snape não era mais o chefe de casa de Sonserina, e só ensinaria os alunos dos dois últimos anos. Quem sabe nesses quase cinco anos até que sua sobrinha obtivesse seus OWLS algo novo surgisse que permitisse a Amélia garantir que Susana não precisasse ficar sob a tutelagem daquele ex-Comensal.

-o0o-

Minerva e os demais professores retornaram ao Grande Hall para suspender as aulas daquela manhã e ter uma conversa com Pirraça. Aquela súbita aparição no corredor do quarto andar deixara os professores intrigados.

"Pirraça, venha aqui!" chamou Minerva ao poltergeist que estranhamente estava fazendo companhia aos alunos do primeiro-ano. Não era comum que o endiabrado espírito se mostrasse tão sociável.

"Oh, madame mulher-gato quer conversar com Pirraça? Pirraça não fez nada errado dessa vez. Pirraça ajudou pequeninos a escapar de emboscada, sim, sim, ele ajudou! Pirraça vai receber medalha?"

"Pirraça, como é que fomos transportados daqui para o quarto andar?" perguntou Filius, já que Minerva estava estupefata com a audácia do poltergeist em chamá-la de 'mulher-gato'.

"Oh, Pirraça vai contar o segredo, ele vai: Mágica!"

"Eu achei que fosse, Pirraça" respondeu Filius sarcasticamente. "Mas eu gostaria de saber que tipo de mágica foi essa? E como você conseguiu fazê-la?"

"Oh, mas Pirraça não sabe fazer mágica assim! Poucos sabem. É mágica além do que até mesmo os professores são capazes. Só mesmo Hogwarts ela mesma, ou um dos pequeninos ali, seria capaz de fazer mágica desse nível."

"Mas... Hogwarts? Você está querendo dizer que Hogwarts tem uma forma de consciência?" perguntou Sétima, espantada com a ideia.

"Hogwarts, sim, por que não? Hogwarts aprovou não haver seleção, Hogwarts preparou nova Sala Comum, Hogwarts não muda escadas de lugar? Não cria novas passagens o tempo todo? Vocês vêem Hogwarts mudar o tempo todo, e não acreditam que Hogwarts decide o que fazer? Hogwarts é poderosa, mas professores a ignoram..." lamentou-se o poltergeist, afastando-se dos estupefatos professores.

Tão estupefatos estavam os professores que eles nem deram importância ao fato de Pirraça ter citado primeiro-anistas como capazes de fazer aquele monumental feito mágico, nem perceberam que havia algo estranho nesses mesmos primeiro-anistas terem conseguido chegar ilesos ao Grande Hall quando o único caminho a seu dispor deveria tê-los feito passar pelo local da emboscada.

-o0o-

Após a saída de Amélia, Dumbledore permaneceu em seu escritório por longo tempo, refletindo sobre os acontecimentos desse início de ano. Em todos seus anos em Hogwarts, ele nunca vira tanto acontecer em tão pouco tempo, e tão cedo no ano letivo.

Cortava seu coração descobrir que alunos pudessem chegar ao ponto de atacar outros alunos por causa de uma antiga tradição. Cortava também seu coração descobrir como as atribulações do cargo e as durezas da vida haviam endurecido Amélia Bones, uma garotinha tão meiga e tímida quanto sua sobrinha era agora, quando na mesma idade. Alvo compreendia bem as boas intenções de Amélia, mas acreditava que ela estava errada em seu modo de pensar. Quanto mais pesadas as punições, mais os punidos sentiam-se humilhados e reprimidos, e com mais força voltariam a se revoltar no futuro, em uma espiral de violência crescente. Bondade, amor e perdão eram as formas de deter essa espiral, mas Alvo se sentia muito só defendendo essa sua posição. Angustiava-o que em todos seus anos de magistério não tivesse sido capaz de impregnar um único aluno com seus ideais, não houvesse conseguido criar um único discípulo para perpetuar sua luta contra a violência após a sua cada vez mais próxima partida desse plano.

E o pobre Severo, como receberia ele as notícias sobre a diminuição de seu papel em Hogwarts? Dumbledore conhecia muito bem as críticas que professores e alunos lançavam contra o pobre rapaz, e o espantava que ninguém jamais houvesse pensado em qual o motivo do diretor mantê-lo em seu posto.

Alvo crescera em um ambiente familiar tradicionalista, o que significava que seu pai tinha sido severo e austero, e rápido e rigoroso em punir mal-comportamentos. Os castigos corporais em Hogwarts só foram eliminados no ano em que Alvo tirou seus OWLs. Por certo, a alma bondosa do atual diretor de Hogwarts era contrária à severidade que aquelas punições chegavam a tomar, mas era fato que o nível dos alunos caíra muito após sua extinção. Mesmo uma professora rígida como Minerva, embora conseguisse manter a disciplina em classe, tinha dificuldades em extrair maior produtividade dos alunos, que se aproveitaram da extinção dos castigos corporais para conseguir uma atenuação geral nas expectativas dos professores para com o desempenho dos alunos.

O que Dumbledore tencionara fazer ao contratar Snape para o cargo de professor de poções, além de proteger o rapaz e contar com seus serviços como espião entre as fileiras dos Comensais da Morte, era um experimento pedagógico. Os níveis de ensino em Hogwarts haviam caído demais, e Alvo esperava que um professor mais enérgico na cobrança por resultados conseguisse tirar mais dos alunos, quem sabe ao ponto de que esse comportamento mais ativo dos alunos em poções também fosse aplicado às outras disciplinas. No entanto, o sucesso fora apenas parcial. Poucos alunos perceberam que o professor estava orientado a ser tão menos ríspido quanto mais esses alunos se empenhassem por iniciativa própria. A maioria simplesmente passava o tempo antagonizando o mestre de poções e dele reclamando apenas porque Severo não era tão complacente quanto os demais em aceitar o baixo rendimento a que os alunos infelizmente acostumaram-se.

Era uma pena, mas essa experiência pedagógica teria que ser terminada antes que o diretor pudesse ter chegado a uma conclusão definitiva sobre sua validade ou não. Outra forma de incentivar os alunos a se dedicarem mais teria que ser encontrada, mas qual?

Sua maior esperança era contar com a presença do Menino-que-Sobreviveu em Hogwarts esse ano. Criado em um ambiente trouxa não muito amável, era de se esperar que ele abraçasse com devoção o mundo mágico e se esforçasse para aprender tudo o que pudesse, mesmo que precisasse de algum estímulo adicional para tal. As demais crianças, o vendo chegar a Hogwarts sem nenhum conhecimento do mundo mágico, mas sedento por aprender e mostrando-se obstinado em seus esforços, por certo imitariam seu comportamento, e o desempenho voltaria aos velhos níveis de seu próprio tempo como aluno.

Mas isso não aconteceu, infelizmente, e Alvo já não sabia mais onde procurar pelo garoto. Além do mais, ele tinha agora no castelo um poderoso artefato mágico, a única pedra filosofal confirmada, com proteções aquém das desejadas. Era um perigo muito grande, principalmente depois que a segurança de Gringotes se mostrara insuficiente para deter Voldemort ou quem quer que seja que ele tenha recrutado para ajudá-lo. Seria necessário reforçar as proteções, com certeza. Sim, o final de semana que se aproximava seria ideal para tal. Era fundamental dificultar o quanto possível que Voldemort voltasse à ativa, especialmente com seu profetizado algoz desaparecido.

-o0o-

A notícia sobre o ataque aos primeiro-anistas apareceu em O Pensador Crítico logo após o jantar naquela quinta-feira, mas nem de longe teve a repercussão que se poderia esperar em situação normal. Uma outra notícia teve repercussão muito superior, como os Lovegoods e Zurkhofs previam, e o momento de sua divulgação fora planejado para criar uma pequena revolução de curta duração. Em letras garrafais, a manchete dizia:

 _VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM-ENGANOU-VOCÊ?_

No texto, a história da família Gaunt, com especial atenção à vida de Merope Gaunt e seu relacionamento, baseado em uma poção de amor, com um trouxa da pequena nobreza local. A segunda parte da reportagem contava a vida do fruto dessa união forçada e temporária: um certo Tom Marvolo Riddle, que se formara em Hogwarts em 1945. A terceira parte contava o que esse garoto veio a se tornar, inclusive como forjara um novo nome para si mesmo, a partir das letras de seu nome original: Voldemort.

Os editores sabiam o quanto aquela reportagem agitaria a sociedade mágica britânica. Há muito tempo eles queriam revelar a notícia, mas queriam fazê-lo de uma forma que minimizasse a chance da facção purista deturpar, esconder, minimizar ou contrapor-se à notícia. A edição do Profeta Diário para o dia seguinte já estava fechada àquela hora, e amanhã às 9 horas da manhã, horário marcado para o início do julgamento, até então ainda secreto, de Pedro Pettigrew, O Pensador Crítico estaria lançando a notícia de sua captura e julgamento junto com nova entrevista com o notório Sirius Black, contando novamente sua versão dos fatos, tirando o foco da reportagem sobre a origem de Voldemort para os acontecimentos ao redor de sua derrota. No dia seguinte o interesse da população estaria em descobrir o que acontecera no julgamento, de modo que qualquer resposta que o Profeta Diário viesse a imprimir sobre a origem de Voldemort teria impacto reduzido e dificilmente viria a mudar a opinião do público.

-o0o-

Quirino estava tendo um péssimo dia. Voldemort estava imensamente irado, e não era fácil suportar tamanha carga de ódio. Sua cabeça estava para explodir. Seu único consolo era que seu zangado Mestre era apenas um caroneiro em seu corpo, o que significava que ele não tinha acesso a seus pensamentos como ocorreria se esse fosse um caso clássico de possessão, pois nesse momento Quirino estava em dúvida se ajudar Voldemort era uma decisão acertada, e o quanto os reais planos de seu Mestre realmente concordavam com o que os puristas acreditavam eles serem.

Tudo começara com a notícia do ataque frustrado dos Sonserinos contra os primeiro-anistas. Quirino era obrigado a concordar com seu Mestre: fora um plano mal-concebido e mal-realizado. Mas a fúria com que Voldemort escarneava da 'pretensa superioridade dos puros de sangue' e chamava os garotos de 'idiotas apegados a tradições inúteis e fúteis', com 'mais ego que poder' e com 'ambição exacerbada sem um grama de sutileza e malícia para apoiá-la' estava tão distante dos ideais puristas que todos esperavam que ele defendesse que Quirino pela primeira vez ousou pensar se não haveria algum equívoco nas estórias que havia ouvido.

O artigo no Pensador Crítico só fizera a situação piorar. Voldemort um meio-sangue? E o espírito compartilhando seu corpo em nenhum momento tentou negar a acusação, antes a confirmou com expressões como 'tanto trabalho que tive para esconder minhas origens' ou 'como esses patifes conseguiram descobrir meu passado?'.

Foi então que o professor Quirrell começou a fazer melhor uso de seu cérebro, juntando pedaços de conversas que tivera com seu mestre, para chegar a dois resultados que o deixaram bastante preocupados: primeiro, Voldemort só se importava com uma coisa, ele próprio; segundo, Voldemort tinha raiva dos trouxas devido a seu passado, com um pai trouxa que o renegara e uma infância sofrida em um orfanato trouxa. Os ideais puristas não tinham nenhum valor a seus olhos, senão como prova de que os magos de sangue puro eram ainda mais primitivos e ineficientes que os demais. Voldemort de modo algum os considerava como a elite do mundo mágico, antes apenas como o grupo mais esnobe e preconceituoso e, portanto, o mais facilmente manipulável por mentiras e elogios imerecidos.

Estarrecido com suas conclusões, apenas uma palavra podia descrever corretamente o estado em que Quirrell se encontrava: pânico! Sua vida no momento não valia um nuque sequer! Quirino deixara-se transformar em mero hospedeiro para um espírito maligno e traiçoeiro, e ele não conhecia o bastante sobre as Artes Obscuras para se livrar de Voldemort, nem conseguiria estudar o assunto sem que seu Mestre percebesse suas intenções. Mesmo Dumbledore não poderia ajudá-lo: antes que ele pudesse explicar sua situação ao ancião, Voldemort perceberia e o mataria, fugindo como espírito livre para sua floresta albanesa. Usando a desculpa de uma terrível dor-de-cabeça, Quirino chorou pela tragédia em que colocara a si próprio, fruto de 'ambição exacerbada sem um grama de sutileza e malícia para apoiá-la', como diria Voldemort.

-o0o-

O julgamento de Pedro Pettigrew pegou o Wizengamot de surpresa, como era a intenção de madame Bones. Todos os que ficaram sabendo de sua prisão foram forçados a prestar juramento de segredo até que o julgamento fosse iniciado, e Amélia tomou o tempo necessário para extrair tudo o que pôde dele, construindo um caso irrefutável antes de apresentá-lo à instância máxima do poder mágico.

Mesmo assim, o caso não seguiu o rumo que Amélia gostaria de lhe dar. Tão logo a culpa de Pettigrew e a inocência de Black foram determinadas, o bloco liderado por Lúcio Malfoy tentou de todas as formas dar o caso por encerrado e partir para a sentença contra o réu, impedindo a averiguação do que Pedro sabia sobre os Comensais da Morte e suas atividades como 'irrelevantes para o presente caso'. Infelizmente, os demais blocos políticos estavam tão estarrecidos com a falha na aplicação da Justiça ao herdeiro da Nobre e Antiga casa dos Black, que se deixaram facilmente manipular. Em minutos Pedro Pettigrew estava condenado à imediata execução pelo 'Umbral das Sombras', um milenar artefato guardado no Departamento de Mistérios, e o caso fechado e arquivado. Até mesmo Dumbledore não se atrevera a contestar, talvez com medo que sua própria omissão em lutar por um julgamento oficial para Sirius pudesse vir a ser investigada e criticada.

Mas Amélia ainda tinha uma esperança de fazer vir à tona o que descobrira interrogando Pettigrew: o Pensador Crítico. Com o caso encerrado, estava na hora de compor uma longa e detalhada carta, relatando os pontos importantes de suas descobertas, e torcer para que a misteriosa publicação conseguisse instigar o público a exigir a reabertura de alguns casos mal-resolvidos.

Enquanto isso, outra carta estava sendo escrita: Dumbledore estava tentando contatar Sirius Black. O bruxo chefe do Wizengamot fora totalmente surpreendido pelos eventos do dia e, em condições normais, poderia estar muito contrariado por não ter sido avisado com antecedência, mas uma ponta de esperança impedira que ele mergulhasse em mau humor por ter sido deixado de fora do segredo, ou em auto-crítica, por ter duvidado da amizade de Sirius Black para com James Potter e não ter exigido a realização de um julgamento quando de sua prisão: Sirius era o padrinho do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera e certamente estaria ávido por encontrar novamente seu afilhado e exercer seu direito de guarda sobre o garoto! Talvez finalmente o paradeiro do menino viesse a ser revelado, e o mundo mágico britânico pudesse respirar aliviado, contando com seu protetor para deter os esforços de Voldemort em voltar ao poder. Pena que a pobre coruja encarregada de encontrar o Maroto não tivesse a mínima chance de localizá-lo, protegido como ele estava atrás de fortes barreiras mágicas.

-o0o-

Na redação de O Profeta Diário, repórteres e demais funcionários corriam apressadamente de um lado para outro, mas produzindo muito pouco trabalho útil. O clima era extremamente tenso, um misto de pânico, raiva e humilhação tomava conta de todos, em diferentes doses conforme o temperamento e nível de responsabilidade de cada um. E o motivo para tudo aquilo era um só: O Pensador Crítico.

Desde o surgimento daquela fatídica publicação O Profeta Diário vivia em crise. Os anunciantes haviam corrido para o concorrente, não só em função das tarifas mais baixas, mas pelo alcance da publicação, que não só era internacional como já estava contando com mais que o dobro de leitores do Profeta na Grã-Bretanha, como também pela facilidade oferecida na entrega de pequenas mercadorias aos compradores. Além disso, aquele maldito receptor garantia que grandes furos de reportagem não eram mais assunto para a edição do dia seguinte, mas para uma edição extra imediata, chegando aos assinantes do Pensador poucos minutos após o fato. E o pior era que o concorrente estava ganhando uma fama de íntegro e confiável, enquanto a fama de O Profeta Diário crescia na exata direção oposta, fazendo da tradicional publicação mágica motivo de riso e escárnio.

E hoje tudo estava indo ainda pior que o normal. Começara com uma avalanche de cartas de proeminentes membros da sociedade exigindo que o Profeta Diário imediatamente 'refutasse as insidiosas mentiras publicadas pelo concorrente sobre o Senhor Obscuro'. Como, se cada afirmação averiguada até o momento revelou-se verdadeira? Em seguida, o correspondente assinalado para acompanhar a reunião do Wizengamot solta a bomba sobre Pedro Pettigrew achado vivo e em julgamento, apenas para ver, ao mesmo tempo, a notícia aparecendo já disponível aos leitores de O Pensador Crítico, seguida pouco depois pela notícia com o resultado do julgamento e uma entrevista exclusiva com Sirius Black, já exonerado de todas as acusações!

Como competir contra isso? Os maiores especialistas do país não conseguiam descobrir como funcionava aquele maldito receptor, ou como duplicá-lo, ou como interferir com o sinal que transmitia as atualizações. Sempre que um daqueles aparelhos era aberto, não importava quanto cuidado se tomasse, ele imediatamente se transformava em uma pilha de cinzas. O próprio Ministro exigira que o Departamento de Mistérios averiguasse o caso e propusesse alguma solução para bloquear aquela publicação tão contrária aos interesses de Estado, sem sucesso. Se nada fosse feito em breve, O Profeta Diário logo seria apenas uma lembrança do passado. Ao ritmo que as vendas vinham caindo, era uma questão de poucos meses até que eles tivessem que fechar as portas.

-o0o-

A tarde e noite de sexta-feira foram especiais para os membros juramentados do grupo de estudo: a primeira visita deles à sede da Fundação Lily Potter. Liz e Luna ajudam Beth e Selena a exibir as instalações, explicar as diversas atividades e pesquisas em progresso e dar a todos uma noção geral de tudo o que estavam realizando ou planejando, enquanto Paul, ou Harry nesse instante, festejava a liberdade de seu padrinho.

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, dois gêmeos ruivos olhavam com admiração para um velho pergaminho que mostrava um mapa completo de Hogwarts, com o qual eles acompanharam, estupefatos, vinte e cinco crianças sumirem de uma sala nos novos Aposentos reservados aos primeiro-anistas, tentando adivinhar o quê de tão especial tinham aquelas crianças.

-o0o-

A manhã de sábado foi movimentada para a professora McGonagall. Já de manhãzinha o prefeito Percival Weasley lá estava para fornecer seu primeiro relatório sobre os alunos do primeiro ano.

"Tem certeza, senhor Weasley? Paul Zurkhof nunca dormiu em sua cama no dormitório?"

"Sim, professora. Suas coisas não estão lá e a cama nunca é usada. Meu irmão verificou a cama dele em vários horários durante as duas últimas noites. Nunca o encontrou dormindo. E não é só isso, sua irmã não está matriculada em Hogwarts, no entanto está regularmente socializando com os outros primeiro-anistas fora das aulas. E o grupo todo, ou ao menos parte dele, está continuamente desaparecendo de forma misteriosa. Rony tentou por várias vezes entrar nas salas que eles estavam utilizando. Algumas vezes não foi capaz de entrar ou de ouvir nada, mesmo com o feitiço de espionagem que lhe ensinei; em outras, descobriu a sala vazia, sendo que só havia uma porta e ele não tirou os olhos dela o tempo todo desde que as crianças entraram."

"Está me dizendo que alunos do primeiro ano estão sendo capazes de desaparecer em pleno ar sem motivo aparente, senhor Weasley? Aparatação e chaves-de-portais não funcionam em Hogwarts sem permissão do diretor, como você bem sabe. Como pode ser isso?"

"Talvez... Magia Negra, professora?"

"Ora, senhor Weasley, se não sabe não invente besteiras! Francamente, primeiro anistas não tem a menor chance de realizar... Hogwarts!"

"O quê, professora? Hogwarts?"

"Senhor Weasley, eu lhe asseguro que nem mesmo os pais dessas crianças seriam capazes de realizar tal feito e transportar crianças sabe-se lá para onde a partir de Hogwarts, com todas as proteções que temos aqui, não importa que tipo de artefato mágico eles tentassem usar. Tenho certeza de que, o que quer que esteja ocorrendo, o próprio castelo aprova e os auxilia. Tive uma demonstração desse fato ontem, em relação ao ataque dos Sonserinos."

"O castelo? Como assim professora, a senhora fala como se o castelo fosse sentiente?"

"E por que não seria? Um milênio de exposição a magia e os esforços dos fundadores e dos melhores mágicos do país que os sucederam podem bem ter criado algo muito além do que um simples castelo de pedras, não acha?"

"Se a senhora diz..." respondeu o prefeito, ainda em dúvida.

"Oh, não se preocupe, estou certa de que esse é o caso. Mais alguma a relatar, senhor Weasley?"

"Só mais uma coisa. Vários dos ingressantes foram vistos usando estranhos artefatos trouxas, professora, aparelhos ecletrônicos..."

"Eletrônicos, senhor Weasley, e eles não funcionam em Hogwarts. Muitos alunos já tentaram."

"Bom, esses parecem estar funcionando perfeitamente, professora, conforme eu mesmo pude observar diretamente."

"Interessante. Quem sabe Hogwarts não esteja ajudando-os também nesse ponto, modificando a configuração das proteções do castelo para que eles não queimem... irei investigar pessoalmente, o diretor talvez saiba dizer se alguma modificação foi realizada. Continue com seu trabalho de investigação, senhor Weasley, mas sem interagir diretamente com os alunos. Aguardo novo relatório dentro de uma semana."

-o0o-

Também Dumbledore estava tendo uma manhã movimentada, começando por uma visita de seu velho amigo Alastor 'Olho-Louco' Moody.

"Nada então, Alastor?"

"Nenhum sinal da família Zurkhof, mas percebeu que eles não são os únicos sumidos sem deixar rastro?"

"Presumo que você esteja se referindo a Sirius Black?"

"Sim, entre outros. Black sempre foi dado a exibições públicas para promover sua imagem. Por que não apareceu no Ministério após saber que está livre. E ele sabia que seria libertado, e que Pedro fora capturado, tenho certeza disso. Aquela entrevista dele no Pensador Crítico saiu logo depois do veredito. Como poderia ser de outra forma?"

"De fato, agora que você mencionou, é realmente estranho que Sirius não tenha feito nenhuma aparição pública ainda. Ele sempre explorou todas as oportunidades de ter os holofotes sobre sua pessoa, e sempre gostou de receber atenção do público."

"Notou também o caso dos Lovegoods, Alvo?"

"Lovegoods? O que há com eles, Alastor?"

"O Pasquim sempre foi o cavalo de batalha deles, e quem encontra o jornal hoje em dia? As edições caíram para metade do tamanho desde o surgimento do Pensador, e a quantidade de exemplares diminuiu ainda mais que o tamanho. Está sobrando potenciais leitores que não conseguem mais encontrar uma cópia, porque as poucas impressas não são o bastante. Xenófilo não deixaria isso acontecer, a menos que estivesse envolvido em algo maior."

"Você está insinuando que os Lovegoods podem estar por trás do Pensador Crítico, Alastor?"

"Não faça essa cara, Alvo. Xenófilo é metade do louco e o dobro mais inteligente do que ele aparenta, e aquela esposa dele, Selena, é a epítome da perfeita Corvinal. Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!"

"Sim, sim, compreendo, meu velho amigo. Os Lovegoods como editores do Pensador Crítico, de fato é uma possibilidade a investigar. Selena deixou o Departamento de Mistérios pouco antes da nova publicação surgir. É possível que ela tenha inventado esse engenhoso método de distribuição, esse 'receptor', que é responsável por boa parte do sucesso de O Pensador Crítico. Pode ser o 'novo desafio' que ela disse estar perseguindo como desculpa por sua demissão."

"E eu não me espantaria se Black e os Zurkhofs estivessem envolvidos."

"Mesmo? Mas que ligação poderia haver entre eles? Sirius não tinha contato com os Lovegood, pelo que eu saiba, e dez anos em Azkaban não melhorou em nada sua vida social, com certeza. E os Zurkhofs são trouxas..."

"São mesmo? Não foi a menina quem colocou seu Comensal de estimação no molho? E a mãe, o que você sabe dela? Não encontrou o apartamento deles cheios de resíduos de magia de alto nível? Alvo, você está senil. Está acreditando piamente nas palavras das pessoas, como se elas não mentissem facilmente se quando lhes convém."

"De fato, pode mesmo nem ter sido o caso de não haver mentiras envolvidas, mas suposições infundadas. Até onde sei os Zurkhofs não se declararam trouxas, essa foi uma suposição nossa pelo endereço e a ausência de conhecimento de uma família mágica com esse nome."

"Então é ainda pior do que pensei. Vocês estão enganando a si mesmos, supondo coisas sem fundamento e tomando-as por verdades. Não está na hora de se aposentar, seu velho gagá?"

"Oh não, garanto-lhe que ainda tenho muito tempo pela frente, e que minha mente não está nem um pouco senil, seu velho rabugento. Foi apenas o caso de muitas coisas acontecendo em pouco tempo, fazendo com que alguns detalhes não recebessem a devida atenção."

Nesse instante os dois velhos amigos foram interrompidos pelo patrono de madame Pomfrey, informando ao diretor que Severo Snape finalmente acordara e podia conversar. Alastor, sabendo que Alvo gostaria de dirigir-se o quanto antes à enfermaria, apressou-se em encerrar seu relato.

"Os Lovegoods também sumiram, Alvo. Visitei a casa deles, está sob feitiços de conservação, embora pareça que tenha recebido visitas recentes. Provavelmente Xenófilo aparecendo de vez em quando para rodar uns poucos exemplares do Pasquim. Se quiser, estou disposto a apostar que, onde quer que encontremos um deles, encontraremos os demais juntos."

"Uhm, curioso isso. Fico me perguntando o que poderia ter colocado esse pessoal junto."

"Quem sabe esse misterioso lugar onde eles todos estejam vivendo seja a sede da Fundação Lily Potter, e Harry o elemento que os ligou?" sugeriu Alastor.

"Aí eu definitivamente acho que você foi longe demais, e aposto dez galeões contra" respondeu Dumbledore.

-o0o-

Luna e os Zurkhofs também estavam ocupados nesse mesmo horário. Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, acompanhados por Dafne, Ana, Susana e Tracy, que dormiram com eles, e Hermione, que passou a noite praticamente em claro na biblioteca da Fundação, foram logo avisados por Morag que os gêmeos Weasley estavam à espera deles.

Enquanto Hermione subia para seu quarto para finalmente descansar um pouco, os demais se sentaram na sala de conferências com os gêmeos. Estes não perderam tempo e, em um gesto de boa vontade, começaram por exibir o fabuloso Mapa dos Marotos e mostrar como ele funcionava, declarando também que haviam notado o desaparecimento regular dos alunos.

Após uma rápida troca de olhares entre as crianças mais novas, Dafne retirou do bolso o papel com o juramento de iniciação ao grupo e entregou-o aos gêmeos, dizendo:

"Se fizerem esse juramento, estarão conosco e poderão saber de muitas coisas, mas terão o dever de participar e colaborar. Caso recusem, concordamos em fazer um juramento para não revelar a ninguém sobre esse mapa de vocês, e é só, partimos cada um para seu lado."

Os dois garotos ruivos pareciam estar travando uma conversa inteira apenas através de expressões faciais e pequenos sinais, até que finalmente voltarem-se para os demais, uma expressão de determinação nas faces.

"Com esse juramento, ficamos sabendo de tudo? Aprenderemos o que vocês sabem? Não mais nenhum segredo entre nós?"

"Vocês terão acesso a todo nosso conhecimento, mas se aprenderão ou não dependerá de quanto se esforçaram" elucidou Liz.

"Você é a irmã de Paul, não é? A que derrotou Snape?" perguntaram os dois Weasley.

"E se for?" respondeu Liz atrevidamente.

"É merecedora de nosso maior respeito e eterna gratidão!" respondeu um deles enquanto o outro completou: "Poderia me dar seu autógrafo... e uma aula ou cinco sobre como vencê-lo?"

Liz enrubesceu com o elogio, coisa que não era muito comum acontecer. Os gêmeos fizeram o juramento e logo estavam ouvindo o relato completo sobre os dois ataques dos Sonserinos. Em troca, logo contaram ao grupo suas suspeitas sobre Rony e Percy tentando espioná-los, e algumas de suas melhores façanhas em Hogwarts, incluindo a estória de como obtiveram o precioso Mapa.

-o0o-

Assim que Alvo chegou à enfermaria percebeu que algo não estava bem. Pelo que ele conhecia de Severo, esperava ver seu amigo em uma mal contida fúria, clamando por vingança e pronto para sair à caça de seus atacantes. Encontrou apenas as ruínas do homem ativo e vigoroso que ele um dia fora.

Snape estava emaciado, pálido como um cadáver, com o semblante abatido de alguém derrotado por uma força superior. Não havia nem medo por punição nem rancor pela humilhação em seus olhos, apenas a tristeza de alguém que jogara sua última ficha e perdera.

"Ah, Severo, meu bom amigo. Que bom vê-lo consciente novamente" cumprimentou o diretor.

"Realmente?" respondeu com sarcasmo o mestre de poções. "Não se preocupe em me poupar, Alvo. Madame Pomfrey contou-me um pouco sobre acontecimentos durante meu longo sono. Dois idiotas expulsos por não aceitarem uma mudança que não os afetava diretamente. E quanto a mim, o que Amélia conseguiu arrancar de você, Alvo?"

"Você ficará com as aulas avançadas e a reposição de estoque da enfermaria, talvez um ou outro aprendiz se estiver interessado. E estará em provação até o final do ano. Lamento, mas tive que ceder mais do que o esperado em seu caso para conseguir alguma leniência com nossos alunos. Amélia queria indiciar criminalmente os alunos expulsos, e chegou a cogitar a expulsão de todo o grupo."

"Ela não quis me indiciar também?"

"Sim, quis, mas estranhamente não forçou muito esse ponto. Acho que ela foi capaz de prever que minha resistência seria enorme, e usou essa possibilidade mais como um ponto de barganha."

"Compreendo" respondeu Snape sem muita convicção. "Focarei nos aspectos positivos. Mantenho minha liberdade e posso me limitar aos alunos que querem aprender, não os cabeças ocas que só estão lá por que a disciplina é obrigatória. Minha única decepção é perder a chefia de Sonserina."

"Sim, é uma atitude sábia buscar os aspectos positivos de cada situação. Soube sobre Pettigrew?"

"Infelizmente" respondeu Snape com uma careta de desgosto.

"Bom. Um último assunto então, antes que eu o deixe repousar novamente. O que pode me dizer sobre seu ataque e o contra-ataque que recebeu? Foi mesmo a irmã de Paul Zurkhof quem o atacou?"

"Entrei na mente do garoto sem encontrar resistência, mas ele estava realizando algum tipo de cálculo com tanta concentração que me impossibilitou de encontrar qualquer de suas memórias. Foi quando percebi uma presença inesperada em minha mente, e não era o garoto. Minha vida toda começou a passar em minha mente, em ordem cronológica, em altíssima velocidade, exceto em seus momentos mais importantes, quando a velocidade baixava um pouco. Meus esforços para deter essa invasão foram todos em vão, não consegui sequer diminuir sua velocidade. E quanto mais eu resistia, mais dor sentia. E a presença em minha mente era decididamente feminina."

"Tem certeza?" perguntou Dumbledore curioso, "Como conseguiu determinar?"

"Ênfase. Um homem se concentraria em minhas ações, a presença que senti concentrou-se em minhas emoções e sentimentos."

"Ah, sim, compreendo. Devo presumir que todos os fatos importantes de sua vida foram revisitados?"

"Todos. Sem exceção. Sabe quem foi a garota? A senhorita Greengrass provavelmente tenha recebido algum treinamento nas Artes Mentais, mas para fazer comigo o que você e Voldemort não são capazes? Temos uma menina especialmente dotada nesse grupo de crianças, Alvo."

"Sim, de fato. Aparentemente, foi a irmã do pequeno Zurkhof quem o atacou. Uma menina trouxa que não estava presente em Hogwarts fisicamente, apenas mentalmente por conexão com seu irmão."

Severo resolveu não comentar aquela hipótese, apenas exibir ao diretor toda a sua incredulidade com seu característico olhar de desdém.

"Se os Zurkhofs resolverem contar minha participação na morte dos Potters devido à profecia, minha vida estará acabada. Eles fizeram alguma exigência? Alguma ameaça?"

"Não, nada. Não sei se porque não perceberam a importância do fato, se não o consideraram responsável ou se pretendem guardá-lo para um momento mais propício."

"Não há dúvida de que a importância do fato foi percebida. Isso estava claro em minhas emoções."

"Deixe esse assunto comigo, por enquanto. Concentre-se em recuperar-se" concluiu Dumbledore, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de seu amigo em uma tentativa de consolá-lo antes de despedir-se e sair.

"Severo, posso fazer algo por você? Algum alimento, ou uma poção contra dores?" perguntou a solícita madame Pomfrey assim que o diretor saiu.

"Não, obrigado Poppy. Você já fez muito por mim. Agradeço por ter esperado até agora para avisar Alvo, eu precisava desse dia calmo para pensar em tudo antes de falar com ele."

"Sei como o diretor é, Severo. Você passou por uma situação bastante difícil, e merecia um tempo para fazer as pazes com tudo que aconteceu antes de ser submetido a novo estresse. E conversar com Dumbledore quase sempre é um estresse considerável."

"Sim, essa invasão à minha mente foi provavelmente a experiência mais intensa em toda minha vida. Não foi nada agradável, mas eu não menti quando disse que foi uma experiência elucidativa. Estou realmente decepcionado quanto a perder a chefia de Sonserina, mas o resto? Oh, a quanto tempo eu desejava não mais ter que lidar com fedelhos sem nenhuma vocação para a nobre arte das Poções. Nunca quis ensinar, e jamais o teria feito sem a insistência de Alvo. Agora finalmente terei tempo para minhas pesquisas, não vejo a hora que me libere, Poppy, estou cheio de ideias e não vejo a hora de começar!"

"Oh, não, não tente me convencer a dispensá-lo antes da hora, Severo! No mínimo mais um dia inteiro aqui, daí veremos. E, até lá, repouse bastante, ou o farei ficar mais tempo aqui!"

-o0o-

Ted Tonks estava feliz. Sua missão fora bem mais simples do que ele esperara. Com o escandâlo de Sirius Black, o herdeiro de uma das Mais Antigas e Nobres casas da sociedade britânica, ter passado quase uma década encarcerado sem nem ao menos uma acusação formal, quanto mais um julgamento, garantido por lei, o Ministério da Magia estava pronto a conceder qualquer coisa para reparar seu erro e recuperar um pouco de sua imagem. Que Sirius abdicava de processar o Ministério e pedir qualquer reparação em troca de simplesmente ser reconhecido, como era seu direito como padrinho do menino, como guardião mágico de Harry Potter, deixou o Ministro muito satisfeito, e seu pedido foi prontamente reconhecido.

E para que ninguém mais contestasse o caso, o Pensador Crítico, menos de uma hora depois, anunciava que Sirius Black e Harry Potter estavam reunidos, exibindo uma foto de ambos (tomada na noite anterior) e que o novo guardião mágico oficial do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera aprovava totalmente as providências tomadas para sua residência e educação, que não seriam alteradas, e que Sirius continuará indisponível 'em recuperação' por tempo indeterminado.


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18 – A verdade começa a ser revelada**

Com o interesse despertado pelo debate dos primeiro-anistas entre os professores e parte dos alunos mais velhos, as professoras Vector e McGonagall reservaram uma grande sala de aula desocupada para poder acomodar todos os interessados.

Ao irem buscar os alunos ingressantes as duas professoras ficaram intrigadas, e um pouco preocupadas, ao perceberem a presença dos gêmeos Weasleys entre eles. Mas as duas professoras, caminhando logo à frente dos gêmeos e de Hermione Granger e Dafne Greengrass, logo ficaram em dúvidas sobre qual dupla de alunos era a mais cheia de recursos.

"Então, George..." disse Hermione.

"Eu sou Fred" respondeu o ruivo.

"Tem certeza?" inquiriu Dafne.

"É claro que sei quem sou!" respondeu o garoto indignado.

"E como poderia? Acaso nasceu já sabendo? Não! Aposto que você sequer se lembra de muita coisa de seus primeiros anos de vida, não é?" retrucou Hermione.

"Com vocês dois tão semelhantes, quer me garantir que nem uma única vez houve alguma confusão? Uma troca de identidades?" perguntou Dafne.

"Do jeito que vocês são, fico imaginando quantas vezes vocês mesmos não causaram tal confusão" concluiu Hermione.

Os olhares culpados que os dois trocaram confirmaram que a menina havia acertado em cheio.

"Pois é, vocês não tem a mínima chance de provar a ninguém, nem sequer a vocês mesmos, quem vocês são" continuou Dafne.

"Vocês não se lembram de tudo, portanto não podem saber a verdade vocês mesmos..." comentou Hermione.

"... e mesmo seus pais podem ter se confundido, ou terem sido confundidos por vocês, múltiplas vezes, de forma que o testemunho deles também não é confiável" concluiu Dafne.

As duas professoras, revesando em olhar para a expressão dos gêmeos, tiveram dificuldade em conter o riso.

-o0o-

A sala escolhida pelas professoras era bem ampla, e a mesa destinada ao professor fora retirada, com as cadeiras dos alunos colocadas em três filas circundando a sala em forma de 'U', para surpresa das crianças, para facilitar a participação de todos, sem preferências. Além das professoras Minerva e Sétima, que acompanhavam a maioria dos alunos do primeiro-ano e os gêmeos Weasley, estavam também presentes os professores Filius, Pomona, Aurora, Bathsheba e Quirino, além do diretor e de duas dúzias de alunos mais velhos, a maioria prefeitos.

Liz estava em casa, mas imediatamente fez sua opinião ser conhecida por Paul tão logo percebeu a surpresa do garoto com a quantidade de adultos e alunos mais velhos presentes. 'Tome controle do debate já, Paul, e não perca esse controle, ou nossos amigos vão ficar acanhados demais para participar.'

E Paul fez exatamente isso. Tão logo o pessoal acabou de sentar-se ele, ainda de pé na parte aberta do 'U' formado pelas cadeiras, iniciou com "Talvez devessemos começar com algumas apresentações" e se apresentou aos demais, continuando por apresentar os alunos do primeiro-ano e depois fazendo os alunos mais velhos dizerem seus nomes.

"Agora, para benefício de nossos convidados, talvez fosse interessante revermos um pouco dos pontos que já andamos discutindo. Alguém gostaria de expor os pontos que discutimos sobre educação e seu relacionamento com conhecimento..."

Hermione estava em seu meio natural, e logo se ofereceu e iniciou uma detalhada revisão dos tópicos já discutidos.

'Muito bom, Paul, você tomou controle do processo' comentou Liz, concluindo 'e se dirigirindo aos adultos como convidados deixou claro que eles podem participar, mas não esperamos que eles conduzam a discussão.'

O temor de Paul de que seus companheiros achassem a revisão entediante não se concretizou. As crianças mais novas tomaram grande prazer em contra-argumentar contra as tentativas dos adultos e dos alunos mais velhos em defender pontos que eles já haviam considerado e recusado por falhas, ou em tentar encontrar falhas em argumentos que eles haviam discutido à exaustão e acabado por concordar no fim. Era uma experiência nova para a maioria deles, poder discutir com pessoas mais velhas em igualdade de condições, ser ouvido e, ainda melhor, vencer argumentos com os avanços que já haviam feito em menos de uma semana pensando naqueles problemas.

Enquanto isso, os professores estavam felizes em terem passado a maior parte do tempo ouvindo, e pouco interferindo. Todos sem exceção estavam surpresos por estarem aprendendo muito mais do que pensavam possível de crianças tão jovens e (presumivelmente) inexperientes, e estavam fascinados com algumas das interessantes ideias expostas. Alguns deles, como Filius, Pomona e Sétima, estavam maliciosamente sorrindo com a forma como alguns dos alunos mais velhos que tentaram impressionar com alguns comentários zombeteiros foram rapidamente colocados em seu devido lugar com raciocínios e exemplos admiráveis. Algumas daquelas crianças tinham uma forma deliciosamente mordaz de levar os argumentos mal-formulados ao ridículo!

-o0o-

Paul estava esperando, desde o início do debate, quando notara a presença do diretor entre os participantes, que Dumbledore eventualmente tentaria tomar controle da discussão e guiar os alunos para alguma conclusão de sua preferência. Com o tanto que Selena e Xenófilo haviam discutido as opiniões do velho líder com as crianças, Paul até suspeitava qual seria a direção que Dumbledore escolheria. Para sua surpresa, o diretor foi extremamente paciente, muito mais do que Paul esperara, mas a forma com que ele interveio e a direção que ele quis impor estavam em perfeita sintonia com a predição do garoto.

Eles estavam discutindo como algumas afirmações, especialmente julgamentos de valor, dependiam de escolhas pessoais e uma decisão não totalmente racional em sua aceitação, quando Dumbledore resolveu por fim jogar sua cartada.

"Então, um pouco de fé é essencial a quem busca o conhecimento, já que não temos como provar completamente cada afirmação que incorporamos a nossa visão-de-mundo?" perguntou Penélope Clearwater, uma prefeita de Corvinal.

"Sim, mas a fé, exatamente por seu poder, deve ser usada com discrição, porque esse poder traz inúmeros perigos. Já discutimos como a mente é capaz de se esforçar para tentar provar aquilo que ela prefere acreditar, ficando cega às evidências contrárias. Devemos sempre tentar nos basear na razão, e só 'ligar' nossa fé quando ela for realmente necessária, ou seja, naquelas situações em que a razão e os sentidos forem incapazes de nos guiar, e suspender o juízo não for a melhor opção. É somente nesses casos que devemos fazer nossa escolha, e assumi-la por fé, enquanto novos fatos ou novos e melhores argumentos não surgirem para indicar o caminho" respondeu Hermione.

"Se me permitem uma consideração, creio ter algo importante com que contribuir para esse debate" interferiu o diretor. "Como educador e diretor, sempre considerei de extrema importância a formação moral dos futuros membros de nossa sociedade, mais do que a mera aquisição de conhecimentos específicos. Livros e boa memória podem auxiliar uma pessoa a ganhar muito conhecimento, mas o fim que devemos buscar não é a mera acumulação de conhecimentos, e sim a obtenção de sabedoria. E o verdadeiro sábio não precisa conhecer os últimos avanços em transfiguração ou poções para manter seu posto, antes o que ele precisa é de fortitude moral. E, após uma vida inteira nessa busca por sabedoria, posso dizer que tive sucesso, e tornei-me sábio, ainda bem cedo em meu caminho, graças a um preceito moral que tem me acompanhado todo esse tempo, passando por inúmeras provas com galhardia, e que desde minha juventude uso como a bússola moral para todas as minhas ações com imenso sucesso: fazer com que cada uma de nossas ações esteja voltada para o Bem Maior..."

"E como se mede isso?" interrompeu Paul.

"Eh... como assim?" perguntou Dumbledore, surpreso que alguém o interrompesse.

Paul tirou de seu bolso algumas moedas e depositou-as sobre sua mesa.

"Tenho aqui seis galeões. A quem devo entregá-los, e em que proporção, para produzir o Bem Maior?"

"Bom, poderíamos analisar a situação de cada aluno, e dar o dinheiro a quem dele mais necessite..." respondeu o diretor tentativamente.

"Esse aluno poderia gastar o dinheiro em bebidas alcóolicas, ou doces, ou simplesmente perder tudo em uma aposta, enquanto outro poderia investir o dinheiro, decuplicar seu valor e ajudar não só esse aluno mais carente como vários outros. Como seria possível calcular o Bem Maior sem ter à disposição uma vidente onisciente capaz de predizer com certeza os resultados de todas as escolhas possíveis? E de que utilidade seria esse conceito de 'Bem Maior' sem tal método que é, creio eu, completamente inalcançável para nós?" rebateu Paul.

"Meu garoto, eu lhe asseguro que se adotar o princípio do Bem Maior e perseverar em sua prática, eventualmente..." tentou novamente Dumbledore.

"Acabarei acertando aqui e ali por mero acaso? Ou desistirei de algo impossível e encontrarei formas mais práticas e racionais de tomar decisões?" concluiu Paul sarcasticamente.

"Não!" respondeu o indignado diretor. "O que eu estava para afirmar é que, com a prática, você adquirirá a sabedoria para tomar a decisão correta!"

"Mas a 'decisão correta' que você tomou sobre os seis galeões, além de levar muito tempo e fazer uso de conhecimento que presentemente não possuímos, não resistiu a mais simples das críticas!" arguiu Paul. "Como princípio orientador para decisões, esse 'Bem Maior' me é de nenhum valor prático, e ainda pior, pode ser facilmente manipulado para justificar qualquer decisão que eu queira tomar, bastando que eu afirme estar me baseando nos melhores dados a meu dispor e em minha experiência pessoal em aplicar esse princípio. Não, senhor diretor, lamento muito, mas nossa intenção aqui é exatamente a de evitar sermos enganados por falácias como essa. Seu preceito de 'Bem Maior' vai contra aquilo que julgamos ser uma abordagem racional. Devemos, é claro, estar conscientes das possíveis consequências de nossas ações, mas sequer imaginar que sejamos capazes de saber qual decisão traria o 'Bem Maior' para toda humanidade é algo tão irreal e fora de nossa capacidade que seria antes uma armadilha cognitiva que um preceito real para tomada de decisões."

"É uma pena que vocês sejam ainda tão jovens para compreender a força e a beleza do conceito de 'Bem Maior'" disse Alvo levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta. "Talvez dentro de alguns anos, quando perceberem os erros que estão cometendo, possamos voltar ao assunto e vocês possam vir a compreender melhor esse assunto que, temo eu, no momento seja muito avançado para vocês."

Com a saída de Dumbledore, Paul rapidamente correu olhos pelo resto do grupo e ficou feliz em perceber que a pequena discussão não causara muita indignação entre os professores. Ele até ficou feliz em pegar um pensamento nas linhas de 'Velho tolo, demais enraizado em suas próprias ideias para mudar', embora não tenha sido capaz de precisar qual professor tinha assim pensado.

"Bem, voltando ao problema que estavamos discutindo antes do aparte do diretor... Sim, algumas afirmações que acabamos considerando como verdadeiras necessitam de certa dose de fé, mas essa fé não é livre de todo, há algumas regras que a afirmação deve respeitar para merecer ser considerada como verdadeira. A primeira delas é a de não contradizer outras afirmações igualmente aceitas como verdadeiras, caso em que, ocorrendo, teremos que analisar a origem da contradição e optar por uma maneira de evitá-la, excluindo de nossa visão-de-mundo uma das sentenças contraditórias..."

-o0o-

A reunião prosseguiu muito bem daquele ponto em diante. Os alunos mais velhos, uma vez convencidos de que os mais jovens realmente haviam pensado bem sobre o assunto e realmente tinham muito em que colaborar na discussão, passaram a tratá-los como iguais. Mesmo os professores foram aos poucos se soltando, e participando mais ativamente. O grupo estava tão empolgado que nem parou para almoço, fazendo uso da boa vontade dos élfos-domésticos em servir a todos, lanches e bebidas para prosseguirem sem interrupção com os debates.

No final, Hermione, sempre organizada, tinha, com a ajuda de Dafne, Luna e Susana, redigido um documento que resumia a discussão e que a professora McGonnagall logo duplicava, entregando uma cópia a cada presente, enquanto a menina lia em voz alta para todos.

"A busca pela verdade é um processo em contínuo progresso, e exercido por cada um de nós como construção e aperfeiçoamento de nossas visões-de-mundo individuais. A parte comum de conhecimentos e regras presentes em nossas visões-de-mundo é o que costumamos chamar de 'conhecimento comum' e 'bom senso' respectivamente.

"Os principais critérios para a aceitação de novas verdades são: ausência de contradição, contraprovas ou contrafatos; dedutibilidade lógica a partir de outras verdades; verificabilidade empírica do fato ou, em se tratando de uma regra, hipótese ou lei, verificabilidade das previsões dela decorrentes; conformidade com nossa visão-de-mundo."

"Critérios auxiliares que podem ser considerados, mas sem garantias, incluem: simplicidade, poder de previsão de novos fatos, beleza (mesmo não termos conseguido uma definição clara do que signifique em termos intelectuais), nível de aceitação por outras pessoas idôneas, falseabilidade (no sentido de que deve haver alguma maneira de ser possível de provar que a ideia seja falsa) e conformidade com ideias que nos são caras."

"Critérios que impedem uma afirmação de ser considerada verdadeira se resumem a contradição com nossa visão-de-mundo ou com fatos confirmados e/ou existência de alternativas mais adequadas segundo os critérios acima."

"Entre os grandes problemas que podem bloquear nosso progresso e nos fazer aceitar afirmações incorretas como verdadeiras estão: nossos desejos individuais, preferindo uma ideia à outra por mera preferência pessoal, hábito ou tradição; ceticismo exagerado em relação aos sentidos, levando a recusar evidências contrárias às nossas ideias; apego exagerado a certas ideias, nos levando a evitar sequer considerar ideias opostas, julgando-as preconceituadamente como falsas sem a análise e investigação necessárias; e por fim, excessivo uso ou importância de ideias além de nossa capacidade de comprovação. Devemos sempre lembrar que o fato de uma sentença ser irrefutável não significa que ela seja verdadeira, o fato de não termos como provar se Merlin comeu ou não pão em seu décimo aniversário não garante nem que sim, nem que não."

"Ficaram, porém, alguns pontos em que não conseguimos progredir muito. O primeiro deles é o da contradição. Não ficou bem claro se um modelo completo da realidade pode ser alcançado sem a existência de nenhum ponto contraditório em seu interior, embora a maioria de nós concorde que seria melhor tentar evitar contradições tanto quanto possível. No entanto, não conseguimos chegar a consenso sobre o que fazer no caso de encontrarmos uma contradição onde as diferentes hipóteses contem com igual suporte: seria melhor escolher a de nossa preferência; abster de escolher ou tentar conciliar ambas, sugerindo que às vezes pode ser um caso, às vezes outro?"

"Outro problema é o da familiaridade, conforme expresso na frase do escritor Isaac Bashevis Singer: 'Tal é o homem que, se tem um nome para uma coisa, essa deixa de ser um enigma.' A única defesa que temos contra esse problema é constantemente colocarmos à prova nossas ideias, verificando se são realmente claras ou se apenas aparentam serem claras porque nos acostumamos a elas."

"Por último, cabe ressaltar que deixamos de lado os problemas envolvidos com as palavras e o uso da linguagem, apenas porque focamos em analisar o conhecimento dentro de uma perspectiva individual, sem levar em conta os problemas que podem surgir quando tentamos nos comunicar com outros. Bom, acho que é isso. Alguém tem algo mais a acrescentar?" concluiu Hermione.

"Apenas uma coisa" interveio Luna. "Um último problema a acrescentar à sua lista para discussão futura: o das expectativas. Será que encontramos certos fatos e provas no mundo porque assim esperamos, e não encontramos outros porque não procuramos por eles nem esperamos encontrá-los? De uma forma mais geral, quanto nossa visão-de-mundo influencia o tipo de ideias que podemos ter, e determina que certos tipos de ideias não nos ocorram e, de outro lado, quanto nossa visão-de-mundo nos leva a encontrar evidências para certas ideias e a não ver contraprovas, e quanto ela nos proíbe de ver evidências para outras coisas que não fomos capazes de imaginar?"

Paul estava sorrindo para si mesmo. Como aquilo era típico de sua amiguinha mais nova, deixar a todos pasmos e boquiabertos com uma bomba inesperada justo no momento em que todos pensavam ter exaurido um assunto!

-o0o-

De volta à sala comum, Paul e Luna logo trouxeram Liz de volta para o castelo.

"O pessoal concordou, desde que não corramos riscos desnecessários em nos expor" ela falou aos outros dois assim que chegou.

"Com a quantidade de lanches e petiscos que os élfos serviram o dia todo, não vai ser notado se não aparecermos para jantar..." comentou Paul.

"E com o horário extendido de café-da-manhã para os domingos, ninguém vai ter certeza se aparecemos ou não" concluiu Luna.

"Então, vamos nessa! Vamos apresentar a Fundação Lily Evans a eles. Só o pessoal do trem, ou mais alguém?" perguntou Liz excitada.

"São seis do Expresso aqui conosco. Acho que já é o bastante para a primeira visita. E assim podemos justificar nos limitar apenas a eles, caso contrário seria difícil explicar porque escolhemos alguns e não outros" argumentou Paul.

"Concordo. Vá procurar por Neville, então, enquanto nós duas chamamos as meninas. Encontramos-nos na sala de prática de feitiços, ok?" concluiu Liz.

Em poucos minutos o grupo estava reunido na sala de feitiços com um mínimo de bagagem para passar a noite fora. Antes de abrir o portal, porém, Paul explicou que muitos segredos seriam revelados nas próximas horas, e perguntou se alguém preferia desistir de se envolver mais com eles. Totalmente desnecessário! Aquele grupo estava feliz demais com tudo o que vinham conseguindo e prontos a acompanhar os três pequenos revolucionários em qualquer empreitada, principalmente agora que tudo começaria a finalmente ser revelado para eles.

Entre descobrirem o nome do local e a presença do notório Sirius Black na Fundação, os visitantes logo estavam perguntando por Harry Potter. Dafne e Hermione, demonstrando a agilidade de suas mentes, imediatamente passaram a observar Paul com especial atenção e desconfiança. Logo o menino retirava suas lentes de contato e recebia seu famoso cabelo negro de volta, cortesia de um feitiço aplicado por Selena, enquanto contava, com ajuda de Beth e Liz, a primeira parte de sua história.

A segunda parte da história, já com a participação dos Lovegoods, foi contada durante o tour que fizeram pelas amplas instalações, entrecortada com as explicações sobre os diferentes laboratórios e equipamentos e as pesquisas sendo conduzidas. O jantar foi longo, mas muito apreciado, especialmente pela chance que as crianças tiveram de fazer algumas perguntas e pensar a respeito de tudo o que viram. Seguiu-se uma noite agradável com Schwarzenegger no filme 'O vingador do futuro' e uma partida de Banco Imobiliário, antes que todos se preparassem para dormir.

Foi então que Liz assustou novamente seus amigos explicando para eles o que ela esperava conseguir com eles durante a noite.

-o0o-

Ana e Neville, os dois que ficaram mais assustados quando a possibilidade foi apresentada, foram os dois mais difíceis de serem 'acordados' para a viagem etérea, embora Neville, assim que percebeu que nada podia fazer-lhe mal naquele estado, logo se tornou um dos mais afoitos a querer experimentar novas aventuras.

Em rápida sucessão eles visitaram Londres, Paris, Roma, Viena, Istambul, Delhi e Tóquio, antes de mergulharem no Oceano Pacífico e visitarem a Antártida, subindo para apreciar a Aurora Austral e daí para ver a Terra em toda sua plenitude. Aquela visão sublime emocionou tanto as crianças que logo os três conspiradores estavam sendo bombardeados por pedidos para que tudo aquilo pudesse ser compartilhado com os familiares dos demais. Foi entristecedor ter que explicar que aparentemente apenas crianças tinham capacidade para entrar naquele estado especial, mas embora a notícia tivesse esfriado um pouco o ânimo dos demais, Tracey e Dafne imediatamente passaram a explicar as vantagens de irem em busca das irmãs imediatamente, defendendo que seus pais estariam tão maravilhados com os relatos delas que aceitariam qualquer coisa que eles quisessem propor.

No fim, Luna acabou ficando com os demais explorando um pouco mais das maravilhas do planeta enquanto Paul, Liz, Dafne e Tracey dirigiassem à mansão dos Greengrasses. Tracey estava convencida de que, com o almoço marcado para amanhã, Tábita estaria certamente passando a noite lá, se é que chegara a dormir alguma noite em sua casa naquela semana.

Paul ficou feliz de ficar incumbido de 'acordar' Raquel que nem pensou em um possível problema. A garotinha, tão logo viu seu herói ali, imediatamente tentou abraçá-lo, acabando 'dentro' do garoto, com acesso a todas as suas memórias e experiências. Foi muita coisa rápido demais para a pequenina, que caiu em uma espécie de torpor enquanto tentava assimilar aquela vasta quantidade de novas informações, para tremendo susto de suas irmãs e primas, a quem Liz tentava acalmar e explicar o que se passara.

Felizmente Raquel, tão nova e com tão poucos hábitos e preconceitos adquiridos, não teve muitos problemas em aceitar todo o conjunto de informações que recebeu de Paul, mesmo que sem compreender tudo. Uns quarenta minutos depois do encontro, a menina despertava novamente e virava para os familiares, dizendo com orgulho: "Eu não falei que Paul era mais que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Ele é ele e é Paul também! Ele é dois heróis!"

Com Raquel transmitindo a cem palavras por segundo o que aprendera com Paul, as demais garotas logo se prontificaram a passar pela mesma experiência de fusão, Dafne e Astória com Paul, e Tracey e Tábita com Liz. Quando o grupo finalmente reuniu-se aos demais Luna estava terminando de aplicar o mesmo método com Neville, após ter realizado a fusão com Ana e Hermione simultaneamente. Tudo o que as crianças fizeram depois foi basicamente digerir e tentar compreender toda aquela informação, com auxílio dos três mais experientes para clarificar os pontos onde foram encontradas dificuldades.

-o0o-

A manhã na casa dos Greengrasses foi muito diferente do esperado. Quando os Davises chegaram, às nove e meia, as três crianças presentes ainda se encontravam adormecidas, apesar de terem ido cedo para cama no dia anterior. Helena logo se apressou a acordá-las, enquanto Isabel preparava o desjejum das crianças e Daniel contava a Robert Davis o que descobrira sobre seus outros hóspedes para o dia, o que logo foi interrompido pelo grito de Helena: "DANIEL!"

-o0o-

Quando os visitantes chegaram por portal aos portões da mansão Greengrass, Beth e o casal Lovegood ainda estavam preocupados e um pouco zangados com os filhos por eles terem incluído as crianças mais novas na aventura da noite anterior, enquanto Tracey e Dafne tentavam assegurar que tudo estaria bem. Antes mesmo que Dafne terminasse de abrir o portão uma pequena garotinha vinha correndo o mais rápido que suas pequenas perninhas lhe permitiam rumo ao único garoto do grupo (Neville, Ana, Susana e Hermione já estavam novamente em Hogwarts). Paul recolheu a pequena em um giro, terminando por colocá-la sentada sobre seus ombros, os dois rindo de felicidade pelo reencontro, mesmo que tivessem se separado poucas horas antes.

Ao percorrerem o caminho até a varanda da mansão, era visível que os adultos esperando pelo grupo de visitantes não estavam tão felizes quanto a pequena Raquel.

"Raquel, o que você contou a seus pais sobre nossa aventura noturna?" perguntou Paul preocupado.

"Só um pouquinho. E eu não falei o nome de ninguém, como prometi, só dos lugares e das coisas, das estátuas, das luzes no céu, e de como tudo ficava bem pequeno visto de muito, muito alto, e das nuvens, e das coisas bonitas que vimos embaixo d'água, e de como eu errei uma vez e fiquei dentro de uma montanha, e de atravessar paredes, e de ver lugares onde era noite e lugares onde era dia..."

"Eh... só um pouquinho, é isso?" confirmou Paul inconformado, olhando triste para os adultos que estavam de caras fechadas ao perceberem o quanto Raquel revelara de suas aventuras aos pais.

"Paul, você se expressou mal de novo!" reclamou Liz. "O que exatamente você pediu a Raquel?"

"Paul pediu para eu não contar sobre ter encontrado vocês durante a noite, e eu não falei o nome de ninguém!" respondeu Raquel, feliz por ter cumprido sua promessa. "Só falei um pouquinho das coisas..."

"Sim, só das coisas, tenho certeza" respondeu Liz sorrindo para a pequena. "Você foi uma boa menina e fez o que Paul pediu direitinho. Pena que Paul não foi um bom menino..."

"Você não vai por Paul de castigo, vai?" perguntou Raquel preocupada. "Não hoje, não é? Deixa ele brincar comigo hoje, amanhã ele fica de castigo, certo Paul?"

-o0o-

Uma das coisas boas de ter uma criança pequena por perto é que é difícil permanecer bravo por muito tempo, elas certamente logo farão algo inusitado e incrivelmente fofo para nos desarmar. Foi o que aconteceu com os Greengrasses e Davises ao ouvirem aquela última fala de Raquel que, para reforçar seu pedido, se voltara para Liz com olhinhos tristes e um beicinho nos lábios. Os adultos não puderam deixar de relaxar um pouco suas expressões ao virem aquela cena, felizes de que todo aquele charme estava sendo usado contra outra pessoa que não eles.

Os primeiros minutos de conversa foram tensos, mas Dafne não estava nem um pouco interessada em deixar as coisas daquela forma. Ela logo tirou do bolso o velho papel com o juramento efetuado pelo grupo e entregou-o a Daniel, dizendo:

"Pai, se a diferença entre participar ativamente da maior revolução na história da magia desde a invenção das varinhas mágicas ou ficar de lado e ver a revolução ocorrer sem ter ideia do que está acontecendo for efetuar ou não esse juramento, o que você faria? E você, tio Bob?"

Os dois homens leram atentamente ao juramento pelo menos duas vezes, conforme os movimentos de seus olhos indicavam, antes de passarem o papel às mulheres e começarem a sussurrar entre eles. Raquel não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha suficiente conhecimento do que era um juramento e que se seus pais não o fizessem, ela não teria muitas chances de contar a eles todas as suas aventuras, de modo que logo que os quatro adultos começaram a discutir entre si se fariam ou não o voto, ela logo interpôs um choroso "Mãe, por favor!" esticando tanto as sílabas e olhando com uma carinha que dizia 'Adultos só complicam!' que todos acabaram rindo.

Assim que os quatro concluíram o juramento Raquel imediatamente virou-se no colo de Paul, perguntando ansiosa para o garoto: "Pode contar agora?". Recebendo um aceno afirmativo do menino, ela imediatamente soltou a bomba: "Paul é Harry Potter, e nós viajamos o mundo inteirinho ontem!"

Paul levou algum tempo para convencer Raquel de que era melhor contar a estória toda na ordem cronológica do que o 'mais legal primeiro' que ela tanto gostava de usar, mas finalmente ela começou pelo início, com Paul e Liz orientando a pequena sobre que eventos incluir, cochichando no ouvido dela qual o próximo a relatar a cada vez que o anterior era concluído.

Com os esclarecimentos, e mesmo ocasionais demonstrações, de seus convidados, logo os Greengrasses e Davises estavam convencidos de que tomaram a decisão certa ao aceitarem efetuar os juramentos. Naquele dia Raquel matou sua vontade de falar e ser ouvida. Ela continuou falando ininterruptamente durante todo o tempo até e durante o almoço, só comendo nos intervalos quando outra pessoa intervinha com detalhes sobre algumas das descobertas do grupo, por insistência de Paul, que ainda servia de poltrona para a pequena, e a alimentava com o próprio garfo. Finalmente, durante a sobremesa, Raquel chegara ao que, para ela, era o ponto mais importante de sua narrativa: sua aventura na última noite.

Enquanto Raquel se regalava em contar a estória de Paul-Harry e suas inúmeras façanhas, suas irmãs e primas estavam mais interessadas em colocar em prática tudo o que haviam aprendido sobre magia durante a noite. Em segundo plano desde a chegada das visitas, elas começaram a praticar tão logo Raquel começara seu longo relato e, com a ajuda e exemplo de Luna, píres e talheres faziam acrobacias no ar no momento em que decidiram voltar para a varanda e relaxar um pouco após a refeição, para delírio dos pais que estavam estupefatos com a rapidez com que suas filhas estavam progredindo.

-o0o-

Em Hogwarts outro grupo de crianças estava usando a sala de prática de feitiços dos primeiro-anistas para a primeira prática de feitiços naquela sala. O progresso começou mais lento que na mansão Greengrass devido à falta de um instrutor experiente, mas assim que os primeiros resultados foram alcançados, a confiança por eles trazida melhorou muito o desempenho dos alunos.

-o0o-

Como não podia deixar de ser, a notícia de que os maiores benefícios da 'Nova Teoria Mágica' estavam reservados apenas para as crianças decepcionou um pouco os adultos das famílias Greengrass e Davis, mas demonstrações do que estava ao alcance deles logo mais que compensaram a tristeza inicial.

Com Raquel adormecida no colo de Paul, coube a Luna a tarefa de criar um portal para a Fundação. Enquanto Beth demonstrava a Daniel e Helena os progressos obtidos com as runas (Daniel era um mestre na arte e Helena compartilhava o gosto do marido pelo assunto), Selena logo ajudava os mestres de poções Isabel e Robert a resolverem um problema em que estavam trabalhando há anos: uma versão mais potente e barata para o tratamento da bactéria conhecida como 'ladrão-de-mágica', que parasitava exclusivamente os seres mágicos, usando sua força mágica para viver e reproduzir, reduzindo o poder da pobre vítima a uma fração do original.

Como o casal já possuía uma amostra da poção usada atualmente, usando o laboratório da Fundação ela logo fazia a leitura das características da poção, extrapolava o gráfico para o que seria a versão mais potente e pedia à máquina que calculasse a receita com base nas essências e princípios ativos dos ingredientes já analisados, e com os ingredientes normais ainda por analisar. Duas horas e meia depois o casal estava completamente fascinado ao receber uma receita cinquenta por cento mais eficiente custando apenas um terço da atualmente utilizada. Quando Selena analisou os ingredientes utilizados na nova poção e, verificando que a maioria deles ainda não havia sido analisada em termos de princípios ativos, confidenciou que com mais alguns dias de trabalho a eficiência e o custo poderiam ainda ser bastante melhorados, o casal Davis sentiu um misto de reverência pela eficiência da nova técnica e tristeza por descobrir quanto tempo perderam inutilmente com técnicas ultrapassadas e primitivas.

Enquanto isso, ainda na mansão, Helena decidira poupar um pouco o jovem Paul removendo a adormecida Raquel para um sofá. No entanto, Paul achou estranho estar ainda sentindo a presença da pequena loirinha junto a si, e olhou para Liz em busca de uma resposta. A menina fechou os olhos por um instante em concentração, abrindo-os em seguida com um sorriso e, confirmando as suspeitas do garoto, transmitiu para ele: 'Sim, a danadinha conseguiu despertar sozinha em forma-fantasma e está com você!' Paul sorriu feliz. Tamanha devoção da pequenina por ele fazia com que ele se sentisse o herói que Raquel queria que ele fosse, deixando-o orgulhoso.

-o0o-

Em Hogwarts, enquanto um grupo de animados professores ainda digeria os pontos principais do debate do dia anterior, e discutia as possibilidades daquele conceito de educação como criação e ampliação de uma visão-de-mundo, procurando formas práticas de aplicá-lo às suas aulas, o venerado diretor Alvo Dumbledore regurgitava sozinho em seu escritório sua participação no debate, buscando desculpas por sua falta de sucesso na defesa do Bem Maior.

"Foi ingenuidade minha esperar que crianças tão jovens compreendessem a beleza desse conceito, Fawkes. Como próprio de sua pouca idade e pouca experiência, eles queriam uma resposta objetiva, um método seguro de calcular o que fazer com certeza absoluta. Acha que eu me precipitei em expor a eles tão cedo esse nobre conceito?"

A fênix respondeu com um trinado e um olhar algo melancólico. Era uma pena que seus meios de se comunicar com o velho diretor fossem tão limitados.

"Pois é, eu vejo agora que coloquei minhas esperanças muito acima do razoável. Ah, o ímpeto da juventude! Tamanha pressa em chegar a resultados, sem a paciência para desenvolver a intuição através da paciência, do acúmulo de experiências, da bondade e do amor, da humildade para errar e reparar os erros." Aqui Fawkes protestou com um trinado, que o renomado ancião interpretou como concordância. "Há sutilezas demais no caminho do Bem Maior que só decadas de experiência e reflexão podem superar com sucesso. Sim, se nem mesmo os nossos professores eu consegui influenciar favoravelmente, era demais esperar conseguir resultados com as crianças em uma única exposição, não acha, meu amigo?"

A fênix respondeu cantando algumas notas. O velho que interpretasse os sons como achasse melhor. Ele sempre fazia isso, de qualquer modo, daí a ave já não mais se importar em tentar expressar melhor suas ideias; elas seriam ignoradas, como sempre.

"Talvez se eu promovesse alguns debates eu mesmo? É claro que teria que limitar a presença aos alunos mais velhos, os mais novos simplesmente não seriam capazes de apreciar as nuances... É claro que o Bem Maior seria tópico recorrente... O poder do perdão e do amor outro... Preciso pensar melhor nessas possibilidades..."

-o0o-

Era já fim de tarde, e Raquel estava novamente desperta e a pleno vapor, quando o casal Davis e as duas Lovegood retornaram à mansão Greengrass. Chegara o momento que os quatro anfitriões estavam receando, o de descobrir o que se esperava deles em troca da inclusão de suas famílias em todo aquele esquema. Mais uma vez foram surpreendidos, dessa vez com o quão pouco se esperava deles.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi corretamente" expressou Daniel. "Vocês estão partilhando todas as suas descobertas conosco livremente, e tudo que pedem em troca é nosso apoio com essa escola pré-Hogwarts, permitindo que nossas filhas frequentem as aulas na Fundação e ajudando a convencer as famílias de outras crianças mágicas pequenas a também enviarem seus filhos para essa escola, é isso?"

"De certa forma, é muito mais que isso" respondeu Xenófilo. "Vocês agora fazem parte de um grupo, e juraram manter os segredos do grupo bem como trabalhar para o bem desse grupo. Facilita muito que o grupo esteja financeiramente rico e seja politicamente inativo, ao menos por enquanto, mas pode ser o caso de eventualmente haver mais coisas a fazer."

"O fato de haver pouco trabalho no momento não significa que vocês estejam limitados com o quanto fazer. Havendo interesse da parte de vocês, temos muitas linhas de pesquisa abertas que se beneficiariam de mais atenção" colocou Beth. "Tudo depende de escolhas e prioridades pessoais, de certa forma."

"Lembrem-se também da busca por desenvolvimento pleno de suas capacidades. Faz parte do juramento que fizeram e é algo que levamos muito a sério" acrescentou Selena.

"Pode contar com o apoio de minha esposa e meu com a análise dos ingredientes para poções. Precisaremos de algumas aulas e uma supervisão inicial, mas acho que podemos aprender bem depressa as técnicas básicas" sugeriu Robert.

"De minha parte, estou bastante interessado nessa nova forma de utilizar runas que Beth apresentou, abordagem topológica, é isso?" interpos Daniel. "Embora eu ache que precisarei de um tempo considerável para compreender toda essa matemática por trás do método..."

"Não se preocupe com o quanto de tempo e esforço possam ser necessários. O importante é saber que o objetivo é compensador, e realizar progressos constantes. O resto é manter a paciência e a determinação e logo os frutos de seus esforços aparecerão" comentou Beth.

"E essa nova escola, quando pretendem iniciar as aulas?" perguntou Isabel.

"Vocês e suas crianças são bem-vindos na Fundação desde já. Podemos pedir para Paul instalar um portal permanente entre um aposento da mansão para um aposento da Fundação, para que tenham livre acesso" ofereceu Selena. "Quanto às outras crianças, podemos tanto incorporá-las à medida que convençamos seus pais, ou marcar um início conjunto de aulas para logo depois da virada do ano. Acho que precisaremos verificar melhor a questão de transporte e segurança antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva."

"Vocês já tem alguma ideia de como proceder?" perguntou Helena.

"Ao menos para as crianças de famílias mágicas, sim. Pensamos em utilizar uma pequena propriedade nossa com a lareira conectada à rede flu e um portal permanente para a Fundação. A conexão flu estará protegida por senha, já o aposento com o portal terá capacidade de reconhecer a assinatura mágica de cada ingressante, barrando a entrada dos que não forem reconhecidos" explicou Xenófilo.

"Estamos pensando em algo semelhante para as crianças de famílias normais" acrescentou Selena. "Apenas substituindo a rede flu pelo Nôitibus ou algo similar."

"O Nôitibus seria um custo adicional de quase um galeão por dia por aluno" comentou Isabel. "Pode ser muito para algumas famílias, não pode?"

"Não" respondeu Beth. "A Fundação arcará com todos os custos de seus alunos. Transporte, vestuário, alimentação, livros, material escolar... tudo."

"Com vocês pagando por tudo, as chances de objeções da parte dos pais ficarão bastante restritas. Eu diria que ficariam restritas à segurança das crianças, à linha ideológica dos ensinamentos e à utilidade das aulas" comentou Daniel. "A utilidade poderia ser facilmente refutada se uma das crianças estivesse presente e efetuasse uma pequena levitação. Mesmo algo tão simples, feito sem varinha e sem encantamento por uma criança ainda jovem demais para Hogwarts, seria o suficiente para eliminar essa objeção."

"Caso não se importem de vincular o nome Harry Potter à Fundação e à escola, acho que o quesito segurança estaria resolvido" comentou Robert. "Por anos a comunidade mágica andou à sua procura sem sucesso. Isso garantiria a segurança das instalações."

"Mas seria uma séria limitação quanto ao quesito ideologia" comentou Isabel. "Nenhuma chance de famílias como os Malfoys ou os Notts enviarem seus filhos a tal escola."

"Mas será que queremos essas crianças tão próximas das nossas?" perguntou Helena.

"Depende do quanto da ideologia de seus pais elas tenham assimilado" respondeu Daniel. "Afinal, são apenas crianças pequenas. Seria uma chance de moldá-las em algo melhor do que seus pais planejam para elas."

"Uma chance que muito provavelmente eles não nos darão" redarguiu Helena. "A menos que... Se pudéssemos convencê-los de que há alguma vantagem para eles... O que você acha, Daniel? Será que podemos pensar em algum argumento para convencê-los? O que poderíamos oferecer?"

"Mesmo que pequenas essas crianças já terão sido esclarecidas a não fazerem nenhum juramento sem o consentimento dos pais, e não vejo como convencer os pais a aceitar um juramento como esse" respondeu Daniel. "Tentar extrair das crianças um juramento sem o consentimento dos pais seria um crime indescupável. É claro que isso não impede de oferecermos uma vaga a essas crianças, apenas impede que esperemos pela aceitação."

"Uma pena, mas parece que teremos que nos contentar com essa situação até que tenhamos uma alternativa melhor" concluiu Selena.


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19 – A calma antes da Tempestade**

As crianças voltaram felizes da mansão Greengrass. O dia fora muito proveitoso e agradável, apesar do início conturbado, e saber que logo estariam compartilhando suas descobertas com outras crianças antes mesmo de elas iniciarem estudos em Hogwarts fez todos rirem ao imaginarem o susto dos professores recebendo uma turma de ingressantes conhecendo mais magia e capazes de maiores feitos que eles próprios.

Por sorte eles checaram a sala comum antes de saírem da sala de prática de feitiços. Os professores Flitwick, Vetor, McGonagall e Sprout estavam lá conversando com o resto do grupo, e certamente teriam perguntado por eles àquela altura. Eles saírem de uma sala que deveria estar vazia certamente chamaria atenção. Rapidamente Paul criou novo portal e eles entraram na sala comum pela porta principal, vindos do corredor.

Com a desculpa de que estiveram explorando o castelo, o grupo logo se reuniu aos demais em agradável conversa até caminharem para o Grande Salão juntos para o jantar. Durante esse tempo, Luna recebeu alerta dos sensores colocados próximo à Pedra Filosofal. Aparentemente Dumbledore havia finalmente tomado a sério a responsabilidade de proteger a preciosa gema, reforçando as defesas.

Ao final do jantar os alunos do primeiro-ano foram todos instruídos para amanhã aguardar em sua Sala Comum antes de virem para o desjejum no Grande Salão, que o diretor gostaria de conversar com eles. Aquele aviso preocupou um pouco as crianças, será que a ausência deles do castelo tinha sido descoberta?

-o0o-

Durante a noite, os viajantes-fantasmas iniciaram suas peripécias revendo as proteções ao redor da Pedra Filosofal e confirmando que as proteções haviam sido muito reforçadas, especialmente na sala que a continha, incluindo um estranho espelho cuja finalidade não ficou muito clara, mas que parecia estar contendo a pedra agora.

Apenas Tábita, Neville, Hermione e Ana precisaram de ajuda para 'despertar' em forma fantasma naquela noite. As três crianças mais jovens inclusive já estavam à espera das demais quando elas finalmente se recolheram após o longo dia.

"Não é estranho que essa pedra esteja sendo guardada aqui?" perguntou Dafne após as crianças terem concluído a verificação das proteções. "Será que era isso que tentaram roubar de Gringotes antes das aulas começarem?"

Dafne então contou a todos sobre a notícia da tentativa de roubo em Gringotes, e como aquilo preocupara seu pai.

"Será que a pedra pode ser usada por Voldemort para dar-lhe novamente um corpo físico?" perguntou Liz, preocupada com a possibilidade de um retorno prematuro do inescrupuloso bandido antes que eles pudessem destruir todos seus horcruxes. Eles estavam tão próximos desse objetivo agora!

"Uma pedra que pode dar vida eterna a uma pessoa? Eu não duvidaria" respondeu Luna.

"Teria como criarmos nossas próprias defesas para a pedra?" questionou Susana. "Mas, por outro lado, Hogwarts é famosa por suas proteções mágicas. Como seria possível um ser tão maligno quanto Voldemort entrar no castelo?"

"A Sala Precisa talvez possa nos ajudar!" comentou Luna. "Podemos perguntar à sala sobre as defesas do castelo, mesmo que não possamos fazer nada, seria útil conhecermos mais sobre elas."

"Vocês podem fazer isso amanhã, não é?" intercedeu Raquel. "Eu queria ver aqueles bichinhos bonitinhos da Austrália agora, os caolhos."

"Coalas, Raquel, eles são chamados coalas" corrigiu Paul sorrindo.

-o0o-

"Bom dia a todos" cumprimentou o diretor aos alunos do primeiro ano na manhã seguinte. "Espero que todos tenham tido um excelente final de semana. Aposto que muitos de vocês se divertiram bastante explorando esse imenso e magnífico castelo, tão cheio de surpresas e curiosidades!"

"O assunto que eu gostaria de discutir com vocês hoje é um garoto da idade de vocês que deveria estar aqui conosco, compartilhando desse fantástico ambiente de ensino que é Hogwarts: Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Aposto que mesmo aqueles dentre vocês provenientes do mundo trouxa já ouviram falar dele, especialmente aqueles que estão se beneficiando de uma bolsa da Fundação Lilly Evans, assim chamada em homenagem à mãe de nosso pequeno herói."

"O fato de Harry Potter não estar entre nós, e mais ainda, não estar de forma alguma participando de nossa sociedade e totalmente inalcançável para que possamos checar sua saúde, segurança e bem-estar, é motivo de grande preocupação e tristeza para a maioria de nós. A família Potter é uma das mais antigas e honradas do mundo mágico, e está agora reduzida a apenas um membro, o jovem Harry. É fundamental, portanto, que ele receba uma educação condizente com sua posição em nossa sociedade, para prepara-lo para o grande papel que ele tem a exercer em nosso meio."

"Mais do que isso, Harry Potter é um ícone que simboliza a esperança de nossa sociedade por uma vida justa e pacífica. Um catalizador para as mudanças que nossa sociedade necessita para perseverar no caminho do bem e da harmonia entre seus membros. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tem um maravilhoso destino a cumprir em nossa sociedade, e quem quer que esteja privando-o de assumir sua posição entre nós está cometendo um desserviço ao garoto e à nossa sociedade. É por isso que convoco quem quer de vocês que tenha tido contato com nosso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou tenha informações sobre ele ou as pessoas que o estão mantendo afastado de nós, que procure a mim ou a um de nossos professores e revele o que souber. Asseguro-lhes que estarão fazendo um grande favor ao próprio Harry e toda nossa sociedade" concluiu o diretor, olhando esperançoso para as crianças reunidas a seu redor. "Alguém gostaria de manifestar-se?"

Após uma pausa suficientemente longa para deixar a todos incomodados, Dumbledore suspirou decepcionado, acrescentando antes de sair: "Asseguro-lhes que, se assim o desejarem, estou pronto a garantir a vocês total discrição e anonimato. Sintam-se à vontade para procurar por mim ou por um funcionário de sua preferência no momento que melhor lhes convier. Obrigado."

-o0o-

A Sala Precisa mostrou-se uma fantástica fonte de conhecimentos e informações, muito além do que as crianças achavam possível. Aparentemente o castelo possuía uma memória perfeita de tudo o que ocorrera em seu interior desde que fora completado, e era capaz de apresentar cópias perfeitas de todos os livros, manuscritos e documentos que circularam alguma vez dentro de seu espaço físico. Logo as crianças estavam dividindo entre si diferentes linhas de pesquisa, para obter maior eficiência. O único a ficar de fora dessa divisão foi Paul, por um motivo especial. Ao descobrir tais possibilidades, o menino imediatamente desejou, e conseguiu, acesso ao tempo de seus pais no castelo, e as outras crianças, compreendendo a razão de sua curiosidade e a força emocional que essas imagens tinham sobre o garoto, resolveram deixa-lo em paz para descobrir um pouco sobre sua família, no entanto mantendo-o sob observação para que pudessem ajuda-lo a suportar a carga emotiva e para que ele não se perdesse por demais no passado.

Luna, Liz, Hermione e Susana logo encontram uma descrição completa das proteções colocadas em Hogwarts pelos fundadores e das alterações que elas sofreram ao longo do tempo. Era muita coisa, e muito acima do atual nível de compreensão delas! Usando suas versões aperfeiçoadas dos receptores para o Pensador Crítico, que já estavam se tornado mais um computador pessoal que um mero visualizador para a revista, a informação era digitalizada e diariamente enviada para o computador central na Fundação, onde Beth e Selena, parando suas outras pesquisas temporariamente, tentavam compreender todos aqueles dados.

Por sua vez, Dafne e Tracy estudavam a vida de um certo Tom Marvolo Riddle em Hogwarts, enquanto que Neville e Ana investigavam a época dos fundadores, curiosos que estavam principalmente em saber se a magia daquela época era realmente superior à atual.

Mesmo com as aulas normais, as aulas extras e as pesquisas na Sala Precisa, as crianças ainda arrumavam tempo e disposição para aumentar sua compreensão sobre a Nova Teoria Mágica, e praticar magia sem encantamentos ou varinha. É claro que essa nova capacidade das crianças que tinham passado o final de semana com os três conspiradores foi logo notada pelos demais membros do grupo, e as noites seguintes foram gastas iniciando mais e mais crianças aos passeios-fantasma e aos segredos do grupo. Em pouco tempo, todo o pessoal, com exceção dos grupos liderados por Weasley e Malfoy mas acrescentado pelos gêmeos ruivos, havia oferecido o juramento e estava ao par e participando de todas as atividades.

-o0o-

Na Fundação, a notícia de que Voldemort poderia estar por perto do castelo tentando obter posse da Pedra Filosofal causara forte comoção e uma severa mudança de planos. A escola pré-Hogwarts e as diversas pesquisas em curso foram colocadas em pausa, com Beth e Selena estudando o sistema de proteções do castelo enquanto Sirius e Xenófilo enviavam uma frota de sensores pesquisar a mansão Malfoy em busca do diário de Tom Riddle, último dos horcruxes.

Infelizmente, os sensores não foram capazes de localizar o nefasto diário na residência dos Malfoy. Ou ele estava muito bem escondido, em um local protegido a ponto dos sensores não serem capazes de identifica-lo, ou Lúcio havia removido o objeto para algum outro local. Sirius estava impaciente, e não suportava o perigo sobre seu afilhado e as demais crianças, a ponto de propor um plano louco a Xeno: raptar Lúcio, encher o Comensal de veritasserum e fazê-lo falar o que soubesse. A preocupação de Xeno vinha crescendo de tal forma que ele ficava cada vez mais próximo de concordar com Sirius.

-o0o-

Enquanto sua sorte era decidida alhures, Lúcio Malfoy passeava pelo Ministério da Magia conversando com altos funcionários, membros do Wizengamot e o próprio Ministro, buscando apoio para as novas leis que queria ver aprovadas.

Convencido de que tentar atuar diretamente em Hogwarts seria difícil devido à oposição de Dumbledore, Malfoy tentava conseguir, através do governo, mudanças que revertessem o quadro sombrio que começava a se descortinar na famosa escola mágica. O primeiro passo dessa luta seria conseguir um decreto ou lei que limitasse a quantidade de nascidos-trouxa aceitos na escola a cada ano. Uma vez conseguido isso, seu passo seguinte seria criar algumas leis adicionais para dificultar ao máximo que esses poucos alunos aceitos concluíssem seus cursos, talvez também instituindo algumas mudanças para garantir que aqueles de origem mais nobre mais facilmente se destacassem dos demais em desempenho acadêmico.

Enquanto isso, era bom que Draco obedecesse suas ordens e não aprontasse mais nenhuma insensatez, ou seus presentes no próximo Natal seriam de um tipo bem diferente do que ele esperava ganhar: dolorosos e humilhantes.

-o0o-

O décimo-segundo aniversário de Hermione Granger foi o melhor de sua vida até o momento. Para quem nunca contara com a presença de uma única amiga nos festejos, comemorar o aniversário com dezenas de amigos em um parque de diversões completo, cortesia da Sala Precisa e do cuidadoso projeto encabeçado por Liz, Kimberly, Jennifer, Karen e Sharon, todas nascida no mundo normal como a aniversariante, foi um evento emocionante, mesmo que os meninos reclamassem um pouco do excesso de cor de rosa e dos temas com filhotes de animais humanizados.

Para completar a alegria da criançada, cada membro do grupo recebeu o novo modelo do receptor Pensador Crítico e descobriu uma nova funcionalidade instalada neles: a de videoconferência. Quando finalmente Paul pediu para que eles checassem a agenda de contatos associada à funcionalidade, e as crianças descobriram que seus familiares estavam ali cadastrados e já estavam de posse de seus receptores prontos para uso, todos se aproveitaram da chance de dizer um olá e contar sobre suas experiências na escola.

-o0o-

Com tantas crianças agora completamente envolvidas em diversos projetos de pesquisa e aprendizagem, os frutos de todo esse esforço logo começaram a se manifestar. A primeira grande surpresa veio do extensivo realizado sobre o tempo dos fundadores. Embora tivesse sido um alívio descobrir que o velho e taciturno mago Salazar Slytherin não fora assim tão obcecado com pureza de sangue quanto queria o atual partido purista, as crianças ficaram chocadas ao descobrir a extensão de seu ódio para com as pessoas não mágicas, ao ponto de ele ter escondido em Hogwarts um basilisco para ser usado contra eles caso atacassem.

Salazar, de fato, não dava a mínima importância às origens das pessoas mágicas desde que elas tivessem sido educadas na tradição da sociedade mágica e respeitassem os costumes e preceitos dessa sociedade, e cortassem laços com o mundo trouxa, caso em que deveriam ser tratados com igualdade em relação aos nascido de famílias mágicas. Por outro lado, sua visão sobre os trouxas (aliás, a própria palavra 'trouxa' era criação sua e utilizada com imensa dose de escárnio) nada tinha de igualitária: ele os considerava uma espécie inferior, um meio caminho entre os animais comuns e os seres mágicos, pináculo da criação.

Descobrir quão perigoso era o basilisco e sua aparente imortalidade (jamais foi registrado um caso de morte natural entre eles, os poucos conhecidos foram eliminados de alguma forma), significando que o mesmo podia ainda estar vivo no interior do castelo, criou uma nova linha de investigação para analisar o que fazer caso eles algum dia tivessem que confrontar a fera.

Infelizmente, a Sala Precisa não era capaz de exibir o que se passava no interior da Câmara dos Segredos criada por Salazar, mas ainda assim pôde mostrar-lhes onde era a entrada, que passou a ser constantemente monitorada por vários sensores.

-o0o-

Percival Weasley estava decepcionado com a professora McGonagall. Ele apresentara para ela claros indícios de que os alunos do primeiro ano estavam envolvidos em vários acontecimentos perturbadores e contrários às regras da escola e ela havia simplesmente agradecido por seus esforços e dispensado seus serviços, sem infligir uma única punição aos infratores!

Que agora dois de seus irmãos estivessem envolvidos com aqueles alunos adicionava insulto à humilhação que sentia. E a recusa deles em cooperar com suas investigações era uma traição à família! Mas Percy sabia o que fazer. Ele continuaria suas investigações com a ajuda de Rony, coletaria provas e evidências e, de posse de um dossiê completo, iria diretamente ao diretor expor seu caso e exigir que as punições cabíveis fossem aplicadas. Tamanha afronta às regras não passaria impune!

-o0o-

A continuidade das pesquisas trouxe outras descobertas interessantes. Luna ficou muito feliz ao descobrir que o atual Departamento de Mistérios tivera sua origem em um núcleo de pesquisas criado e sediado em Hogwarts até a criação do Ministério da Magia no final do século XVII, o que significava que a Sala Precisa poderia fornecer à curiosa menina a maior parte dos segredos daquele pouco conhecido grupo que sempre reunira a elite do mundo mágico!

Por outro lado, as pesquisas sobre as defesas do castelo, que caminharam lentamente no início, agora iam a todo vapor após Selena e Beth finalmente terem desvendado os princípios básicos envolvidos. E as descobertas que fizeram estarreceram a todos.

"Essas mudanças que debilitaram tanto as defesas do castelo são todas relativamente recente. Com isso quero dizer: foram feitas por Alvo Muitos-Nomes Dumbledore, por motivos pessoais" declarou Selena.

"Ele criou uma excelente defesa contra Voldemort e seus Comensais em 1974, capaz de mantê-los afastados, ou ao menos causar sérias dificuldades para a entrada deles no castelo, mas desativou-a em 1990, para permitir que Severo Snape, portador da marca negra, pudesse residir no castelo e assumir o cargo de professor de poções" explicou Beth às crianças.

"E as defesas contra criaturas perigosas, implantada em 1312 e aperfeiçoada em 1576 e em 1781, foi desativada durante o Torneio Tribruxo de 1814 e só reativada após o fiasco da Câmara dos Segredos em 1943, para ser novamente desativada por Dumbledore agora em julho porque ele decidiu usar um trasgo e um Cérbero para proteger a pedra filosofal" continuou Selena. "Aliás, sim, confirmamos que a Murta-Que-Geme é de fato a vítima fatal do incidente de 1943. Conseguimos cópias dos jornais da época relatando o fato."

"Mas essa defesa contra criaturas perigosas não seria efetiva contra o basilisco, não é? Ele já está no interior do castelo..." perguntou Luna.

"De fato, ela é apenas uma defesa de fronteira, como a maioria das defesas baseadas em intenções. Impede que algo cruze essa fronteira, mas não atua no interior da fronteira. O que significa que Dumbledore deveria tê-la reativado assim que o trasgo e o Cérbero foram colocados em suas posições" explicou Selena. "Já a fronteira contra Voldemort e os possuidores de sua marca é uma defesa de área, atuando sobre todo o espaço contido dentro da fronteira, de forma similar às defesas contra aparatação e chaves-de-portal."

"Se ela fosse reativada, o que aconteceria com Snape?" perguntou Liz.

"Não o mataria, tenho certeza, mas o que aconteceria exatamente depende de vários fatores" explicou Beth. "Uma coisa é certa, os efeitos seriam tanto maiores quanto mais sólida a conexão dele a Voldemort e seus ideais. Poderia ir de um pequeno incômodo a um sofrimento angustiante dentro da área afetada e a impossibilidade de atravessar a fronteira de fora para dentro, se ela estiver configurada no máximo de sua potência. Ela é ajustável, sabe?"

"Ei, e se a colocássemos a meia-força? Seria o suficiente para fazer Snape se demitir e deixar o castelo?" perguntou Paul excitado com a possibilidade.

"Poderíamos tentar" respondeu Beth. "Poderíamos ir ativando essa defesa em incrementos de 10 por cento, até que ele decidisse sair, e aí aumentamos para força plena, para garantir que ele não volte."

"Mas podemos alterar as defesas?" perguntou Liz. "E quanto a Dumbledore, ele não iria perceber e investigar?"

-o0o-

Robert e Isabel Davis estavam muito felizes. Com todo aquele equipamento que Beth e Selena haviam adquirido e o uso liberal de magia, especialmente as 'runas topológicas' de Beth, para automatizar os processos mais tediosos e demorados, eles haviam completado a análise dos ingredientes mais comuns para poções, isolado seus princípios ativos e registrado suas propriedades no banco de dados da Fundação. Com isso, o programa de computador criado por Paul e Beth agora era capaz de fornecer alternativas muito melhores para as mais usadas e tradicionais poções, sendo capazes de selecionar receitas maximizando eficácia, custo ou uma combinação de ambos.

Agora, além de continuarem com a análise dos ingredientes mais raros, eles estavam começando a analisar cada uma das poções mais requisitadas, e se preparavam para em breve disponibilizar um serviço de venda de poções utilizando a capacidade do receptor do Pensador Crítico para as entregas e cobrança, e a própria revista como canal de publicidade para as ofertas. Como esse era um mercado tradicionalmente controlado por famílias puristas, nem eles nem o resto do grupo estava muito preocupado com os danos que iriam causar na concorrência, muito pelo contrário.

E os planos não paravam por ali. Assim que tivessem concluído a criação de um número suficiente de receitas, eles estavam planejando patenteá-las e divulga-las em livro, vendendo os ingredientes especiais pelo mesmo método, para atacar também o mercado dos ingredientes de poções.

-o0o-

Havia duas dificuldades a vencer para ser capaz de alterar as defesas do castelo: conseguir entrar na sala de controle das defesas, e saber exatamente o que fazer. Entre os registros obtidos na Sala Precisa e as análises realizadas por Beth e Selena, o segundo ponto estava coberto. Para surpresa de todos, a Sala Precisa resolveu facilmente o primeiro, bastando desejarem a criação de uma porta que os conduzisse ao local.

As crianças logo ativaram completamente as defesas de fronteira contra a entrada de criaturas perigosas e artefatos malignos, colocaram sensores para identificar e avisá-los da entrada de pessoas com intenções malignas e colocaram a defesa de área contra Voldemort e seus sequazes a vinte por cento de seu poder. Iriam agora checar por pelo menos uma semana para ver os resultados e se Dumbledore perceberia as alterações.

-o0o-

Com as surpresas e problemas do início de ano assimilados, e a pedra muito mais protegida, Alvo concentrou-se naquilo que considerava ser o principal problema no momento: encontrar Harry Potter.

Suas buscas, assim como as de seu amigo Alastor, vinham sendo infrutíferas; suas cartas endereçadas ao menino eram ignoradas, enquanto que as enviadas ao seu guardião Sirius Black, à direção do Pensador Crítico e aos Lovegoods recebiam respostas polidas, mas totalmente insatisfatórias. Nenhum deles estava em condição de recebê-lo para um encontro em pessoa; Sirius se limitava a dizer que tudo estava bem e os demais que não tinham o direito de interferir com a privacidade do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera.

Para felicidade das crianças, essa dedicação de Dumbledore em encontrar o Menino-Que-Sumira-Sem-Deixar-Pistas fez com que ele não percebesse a alteração nas defesas do castelo, além de deixar os primeiro-anistas em paz com suas múltiplas atividades extraclasse.

-o0o-

Snape jamais diria que estava feliz. Longe dele se julgar sujeito a coisas banais e pouco refinadas como emoções. Mas o fato de ele agora possuir tempo suficiente para conduzir suas pesquisas, poder ficar afastado daquela criançada estúpida e indisciplinada, e contar com a paz e solidão de seus aposentos, com até mesmo o velho gagá importunando menos, seguramente faziam desses últimos dias os melhores de sua vida. Se ao menos essa incômoda dorzinha de cabeça passasse, ele até poderia chegar a sorrir.

-o0o-

Quirrell não sentia uma incômoda dorzinha de cabeça. Não, longe disso. Quirrell sentia uma lancinante dor, como se estivesse continuamente sujeito ao efeito de um feitiço Crucio. E a dor não passava, não diminuía, não dava tréguas, não o deixava dormir sequer, a não ser quando seu corpo chegava ao ponto máximo de exaustão.

Foi assim que ele começou a vagar pelo castelo como um zumbi, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Foi assim que, em suas andanças, ele acabou passando próximo a uma sala que poucos conheciam existir, e seu mestre resolveu fazê-lo entrar, para checar a segurança de um 'precioso artefato'. Sentiu-se algo estúpido andando de um lado para outro pensando no tipo de sala que seu mestre o instruíra a pedir. Sentiu-se espantado quando viu a porta aparecer subitamente no que antes era apenas um muro vazio.

A sala que encontrou era imensa em todas as direções, mas essencialmente vazia, exceto por algum lixo acumulado aqui e ali. Quirrell logo percebeu que havia algo errado quando sentiu as emoções de seu mestre fugirem ao controle. Logo dois gritos reverberavam pela sala, um de extrema fúria, o outro de extrema dor.

-o0o-

Enquanto Voldemort dava vazão a toda sua fúria pela perda de uma de suas garantias de imortalidade, mais de sessenta crianças se divertiam na sede da Fundação Lilly Evans. Raquel se sentia nas nuvens com tantas outras crianças com quem se divertir, todas dispostas a dar atenção à caçula do grupo.

O mapa mágico britânico estava quase concluído. Hogsmeade e Hogwarts já lá estavam identificadas, e o único ponto de interesse que ainda não constava nele era a prisão de Azkaban que, segundo Xenófilo, deveria estar mais ao norte, a leste das ilhas Orkney. No entanto, Luna estava agora sabendo que a Floresta Proibida continha um rebanho de unicórnios e já planejava, com várias amigas, uma forma de se encontrar com eles. Enquanto isso, Justino tinha uma questão para Paul.

"Ei, Paul, sendo tão rico quanto vocês são, porque vocês três vestem-se dessa forma? Não usam nada de grife, nada exótico ou personalizado, nenhum detalhe característico..."

"Justino, você tem sorte em só nos ver vestidos. Se dependesse de nossa escolha, estaríamos a maior parte do tempo nus" respondeu Paul, fazendo alguns queixos caírem. "No nosso entender, roupas só são úteis como proteção, seja contra o clima, contra espinhos, ou qualquer outra coisa. Essa ideia de julgar uma pessoa pela forma como ela se veste me parece muito falha. O que impede de alguém se vestir explicitamente para agradar um público-alvo específico?"

"Mas... é indecente andar nu!" interpôs Eilidh.

"Pense um pouco, por que ter vergonha de seu próprio corpo? Por que esconder o corpo como se fosse algo feio ou vergonhoso? Isso é algo que nos é encucado desde cedo, mas será que faz sentido?" perguntou Paul.

"Mas há leis quanto a isso!" interveio Justino.

"Sim, e eu as respeito, lá fora. Mas na privacidade de minha casa eu tenho liberdade" voltou a responder Paul.

"Mas então... você e Liz e Luna..." comentou Eilidh novamente, corando muito ao pensar na situação.

"Ei, não saia concluindo coisas" disse Paul com veemência. "Nudismo e depravação são pontos bem distantes. Uma pessoa com mente sã e bem formada deve ser capaz de respeitar as outras e controlar seus desejos. E com relação aos desejos, quem você acha que será capaz de se controlar melhor se você tirar suas roupas agora? Alguém que nunca viu e nunca enfrentou uma situação assim antes e vai estar curioso, ou quem já teve sua curiosidade saciada, está acostumado com a situação e não vê nada estranho nela?"

"Desculpe, Paul, eu não quis ofender" respondeu Eilidh. "Apenas... minha família é muito conservadora, esse conceito é estranho para mim."

"Eu entendo, e desculpe por assustá-la" disse Paul já mais calmo. "Cada um de vocês tem direito à sua própria opinião e escolha nesse assunto. Tudo o que peço é que prestem atenção a quanto dessa opinião e escolha realmente são suas, e quanto é aceitação acrítica do que outros impuseram a vocês."

"Entendo... acho que concordo com você, pelo menos no ponto de que há mais imposição de fora do que escolha nossa na forma como tratamos a nudez" comentou Neville. "Mas que força brutal tem essa imposição! Se fossemos só meninos aqui, acho que eu ficaria imensamente envergonhado se tivesse que me despir. Com meninas junto, acho que preferiria morrer..."

"Nossa, isso sim é grave, pensar que pode ser melhor morrer que tirar a roupa!" brincou Paul. "Mas voltando ao assunto da roupa, notaram que eu estou usando apenas três peças? Uma camiseta, uma calça sem botões ou cinto, apenas uma banda elástica que a segura no lugar, e um calçado sem cordão. Quanto tempo acham que levo para me vestir ou desvestir?"

Após uma pequena pausa, todos estavam concordando que aquele vestuário era extremamente prático e fácil para tirar ou colocar. Mas Neville tinha uma questão extra para colocar.

"Por que você não usa cuecas?" disse ele antes de se dar conta do que perguntara e corar imensamente por tocar um assunto tão pessoal.

"Garotos, pensem um pouco em sua anatomia. A Natureza colocou pendurado para fora algo que provavelmente preferiríamos estivesse escondido dentro de nosso corpo, protegido por um osso bem forte. Quem já tomou uma pancada ali naquela região deve ter ficado uns bons minutos sem ação, não é? Não é muito saudável para nossa sobrevivência termos uma região tão vulnerável, tão exposta. O ponto é que há de fato um motivo para isso não estar dentro de nosso corpo e bem protegido por ossos. Calor! Para nossas gônadas, a temperatura normal de nosso corpo é imprópria ao seu bom funcionamento. Dessa forma, a evolução colocou-as do lado de fora de nosso corpo, presas a ele apenas por uma pele, para que o ar circula-se livremente e, junto com o líquido refrigerante em que estão imersas, garantisse que elas mantivessem uma temperatura adequada. E o que fazemos nós, tão sábios seres humanos? Tornamos aquela região a mais vestida de nosso corpo, com uma peça que impede a circulação do ar e ainda comprime a região contra o resto de nosso corpo, mais quente. Isso sem acrescentar o impacto adicional que uma calça jeans pode causar. Mais uma vez pergunto, faz sentido seguir a tradição e os assim chamados bons costumes nesse caso?"

-o0o-

Em outro aposento da casa, uma discussão bem diferente ocorria.

"Eu acho então que a sociedade mágica é tão democrática quanto a trouxa" disse Susana.

"Ou seja, não é nada democrática" interpôs Luna.

"Luna, como você pode dizer algo assim?" interpôs Hermione. "Nós temos eleições regularmente, e escolhemos nossos representantes para os diferentes cargos."

"Luna está certa, Hermione" interveio Liz. "Isso não é democracia, porque essas pessoas que você elege não são de fato seus representantes. Duvido que saibam quem você é, quanto mais defender sua opinião."

"Esse termo 'democracia representativa' pode ser politicamente correto, mas é apenas uma forma hipócrita de dizer 'oligarquia eletiva'" acrescentou Luna. "O povo não tem um poder real, apenas vota em um nome e fica torcendo para que as coisas saiam bem. Quem de fato exerce o poder é uma classe especial, a dos políticos, que se revezam no poder conforme o resultado das urnas, e esse engodo é vendido tão bem pelos retóricos que defendem o sistema, que acabamos acreditando sem questionar."

"Pois é, o fato de você poder escolher os carrascos não significa que o julgamento e a pena sejam justos" ironizou Liz.

"De qualquer modo, as verdadeiras mudanças sociais não são instituídas por decretos, de cima para baixo, mas antes surgem de uma mudança de consciência da população, que passa a exigir e a implementar reformas de baixo para cima" explicou Luna.

"Por revoluções?" perguntou Hermione.

"Podemos chamar esses movimentos de revoluções, mas isso não implica necessariamente em baderna e violência, nem em grandes manifestações públicas. As mudanças podem ocorrer paulatinamente, de forma calma e ordenada ao longo dos anos, de modo que até fique difícil dizer quando o processo começou e quando terminou" sugeriu Liz.

"Mas depender do povo como um todo é terrível. É por isso que, apesar de todo avanço tecnológico, estamos tão atrasados no nível social e político" resmungou Luna. "Para um avanço tecnológico, basta um ser humano alcançar o ponto necessário para sua criação, e ele logo estará à disposição de todos. Para um avanço social, dependemos de que a maioria atinja o estágio para criá-lo e disponibilizá-lo para que ele aconteça."

"Mas estamos em uma era bem mais esclarecida, com um sistema educacional que atinge a maior parte da população, as mudanças deveriam estar acontecendo mais depressa" sugeriu Rebecca.

"Antes de nos mudarmos para cá, Paul e eu morávamos em um grande edifício de apartamentos. Logo percebemos que os livros, filmes e CDs musicais que comprávamos, após um tempo, logo passavam a maior parte do tempo empoeirando nas estantes. Pensamos então, porque não os colocar à disposição de todos e, em troca, poder usufruir o que outros tiverem e que ainda não conhecemos?" explicou Liz. "Acha que conseguimos apoio para a ideia com os outros moradores do prédio? A mesma coisa aconteceu quando sugerimos unir os pedidos de todas as famílias e fazer as compras no atacado, para economizar. Todos acharam impraticável, desconfiaram de nossas intenções, colocaram mil empecilhos. Estão ainda lá, aposto, apegados à suas poucas posses por medo de perde-las, e deixando de desfrutar os benefícios de cooperar com outras pessoas para poder ter acesso a mais recursos."

"Mas o que pode ser feito nesse caso?" questionou Hermione.

"Divulgar a ideia e fornecer o exemplo" respondeu Liz. "Não vou perder meu tempo tentando convencer ninguém de que a forma como vivem é irracional e mesquinha. Vou procurar pessoas que estejam dispostas a experimentar alternativas e cooperar, e torcer para que outras vejam e sigam o exemplo. Não é algo que adiante tentar impor por decreto."

"Bom, conte comigo" apressou-se a dizer Hermione, e não foi a única.

-o0o-

"Mas, mestre, tem certeza? Não acha uma medida muito drástica?" perguntou um temoroso Quirino.

"Ousa confrontar-me, Quirino? Acaso duvida de mim?"

"Não, mestre, de modo algum, apenas que o Halloween está bem próximo, e pode não ser tão fácil... Talvez se planejássemos com mais calma, com mais tempo para executar tudo e garantir nosso sucesso..."

"Não, não há mais tempo, Quirino. Um de meus tesouros mais valiosos, a tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, desapareceu do lugar onde a escondi. É fundamental que eu cheque a segurança dos outros tesouros que tanto prezo, pois não é apenas um caso de valor material, muita coisa está em jogo aqui! Preciso saber o quanto antes se o sumiço da tiara foi obra do acaso, ou de um esforço premeditado de alguém em impedir meu retorno e sucesso! E Hogwarts sofrerá por não ter protegido meu precioso bem como deveria e... ARGH! Vá procurar algo para essa maldita dor de cabeça, Quirino!"


	20. Capítulo 20

**Nota do Autor:** 1) Muito obrigado a todos que comentaram ou colocaram essa estória como favorita; 2) As opiniões políticas de Lúcio Malfoy não são as do autor, antes são um amálgama de opiniões conservadoras defendidas por algumas personalidades britânicas e norte-americanas entre a metade final do século XVIII e início do século XIX; 3) Algumas pessoas consideraram baixa minha estimativa de cerca de 5.000 pessoas mágicas no Reino Unido. Esse número foi obtido da multiplicação de 40 ingressantes em Hogwarts em 1991 por uma estimativa média de vida de 125 anos (lembre-se que as guerras contra Grindewald e Voldemort mataram muita gente). Espero que apreciem o novo capítulo!

 **CAPÍTULO 20 – Halloween**

"Então é o professor Quirrell quem está atrás da pedra, e ele tem visitado a Floresta Proibida com frequência, as defesas de Hogwarts e os sensores o seguindo confirmaram. Será que Voldemort está escondido por lá, à espera dele e da pedra filosofal?" perguntou Hermione.

"O que mais poderia ser?" questionou Paul. "Há alguma criatura lá que tivesse interesse em ajuda-lo?"

"Acromântulas" respondeu Luna. "São aranhas gigantescas, podendo chegar ao tamanho de um carro, e inteligentes o bastante para serem capazes de falar. Mas também apreciam carne humana."

"As defesas contra criaturas malignas serão capazes de detê-las?" perguntou Dafne.

"Oh, sim, certamente" assegurou Luna. "Mas se Quirino convenceu-as a se rebelarem contra os humanos, uma vez que elas não consigam penetrar em Hogwarts elas podem resolver atacar o vilarejo de Hogsmeade."

"Meus pais moram lá" anunciou Phoebe Nicholson. "Por favor, podemos fazer algo por eles? Posso avisá-los do perigo, pelo menos?"

"É claro que sim. Use o receptor para avisá-los do perigo, e diga para um deles sempre estar perto dele, para que possamos avisá-los do ataque assim que ele começar" respondeu Paul. "Luna, reúna o que puder de informação sobre como deter essas aranhas e passe para seu pai e Sirius, avisando-os para ficarem de prontidão para ajudar em Hogsmeade, e para Phoebe repassar aos pais dela. Susana, acha que sua tia receberia bem um aviso nosso sobre o perigo?"

"Sim, eu a avisarei" respondeu a ruivinha. "Pena que não sabemos a data do ataque, nem tenhamos nenhuma prova para deter Quirrell antes que ele faça alguma coisa."

"Oh, eu acho que a data está bem definida" disse Liz. "Em dois dias será Halloween. Para um megalomaníaco como Voldemort, o décimo aniversário de sua queda será a data perfeita para tentar um retorno."

"E quanto ao basilisco? Acham que Voldemort pode ter ensinado a Quirrell como controlá-lo?" perguntou Dafne.

"Megalomaníaco... Diabólico... Décimo aniversário..." comentou Neville. "Melhor estarmos preparados."

-o0o-

Voldemort estava ficando preocupado. A constante dor de cabeça que ele e seu hospedeiro vinham sofrendo era perturbante. Duas semanas! Que dor de cabeça natural dura tanto tempo? E como poderia ser natural, se bastava deixar as defesas de Hogwarts para trás para que ela sumisse completamente, voltando a infernizar assim que eles retornavam? Não, aquele velho decrépito suspeitava de algo, e havia instalado alguma defesa especial, alguma defesa ligada a ele, Voldemort, especificamente, ou a suas intenções.

Mas amanhã aquilo tudo seria resolvido. Amanhã, de qualquer modo, ele e Quirino deixariam Hogwarts e aquela maldita dor de cabeça para trás, e começariam o caminho que levaria Voldemort ao domínio de toda Grã-Bretanha!

Os trasgos estavam aguardando, acampados na Floresta Proibida, prontos a atacar. As acromântulas foram mais difíceis de convencer, como aquele estúpido meio-gigante havia convencido as enormes aranhas a respeitarem o castelo era um mistério, mas com Aragog morto as outras acromântulas terminaram por concordar que centenas de crianças fariam um memorável banquete e atacariam a seu sinal.

Agora era só esperar pelo momento certo!

-o0o-

A festa de Halloween estava começando, mas ao invés de descer para o Grande Salão, Quirino, após abrir uma porta na lateral do castelo, subia para a torre de Astronomia. Da Sala Precisa, um grupo de crianças observava atentamente seu progresso em uma maquete do castelo, usando informações coletadas por um sensor preso ao turbante do professor e a sensibilidade das defesas do castelo.

Chegando lá, o professor conjurou a temida marca negra de Voldemort no céu sobre o castelo, sinalizando para trasgos e acromântulas o momento de iniciar o ataque. Antes que qualquer dos grupos começasse a se mover, Phoebe, Susana, Dafne e Luna acionavam seus receptores e avisavam as forças auxiliares que as crianças conseguiram convocar.

Tão logo Quirrell acionou os sensores no banheiro assombrado pela Murta-Que-Geme, uma nova porta abriu-se na lateral da Sala Precisa conduzindo a uma sala desocupada do segundo andar próximo ao banheiro. A chegada de Dafne e Tracy à sala despertou os dezessete galos lá contidos especialmente para o grande evento da noite. Enquanto as meninas conduziam os assustados galináceos para fora da sala, Paul colocara bloqueios nas duas extremidades do corredor, tanto para confinar os galos naquele local quanto para evitar que algum incauto entrasse inadvertidamente na região de perigo, e agora bloqueava o som dos galos de penetrar no banheiro, para não alertar Quirrell. Em menos de vinte segundos os três estavam de volta à Sala Precisa.

Hermione e Liz logo confirmavam o sucesso das defesas do castelo contra não só as acromântulas mas também contra os quatro trasgos dos quais eles não tinham conhecimento prévio. Os trasgos estavam simplesmente contornando as defesas, procurando por uma brecha por onde pudessem entrar, mas as aranhas gigantes já caminhavam na direção de Hogsmeade, e novas mensagens pelos receptores avisaram ao pessoal lá fixado sobre o iminente ataque.

Enquanto isso, Luna completou sua missão no Hall de Entrada, selando a porta para o Grande Salão para que nenhum aluno saísse e corresse o risco de ser surpreendido por algum perigo, retornando também à Sala Precisa ao mesmo tempo em que os gêmeos Weasley voltavam de sua tarefa.

As crianças observaram pela maquete o momento em que o basilisco começou a sair do banheiro, e lançaram gritos de Urra! assim que viram o ponto indicando a grande serpente estremecendo loucamente por alguns segundos até permanecer imóvel e depois sumir. Um apressado Quirrell avançava para a escada que o conduziria ao terceiro andar, galos desaparecendo de sua frente à medida que avançava. Parecia que o gaguejante professor não estava muito feliz com as pobres aves.

Quirrell havia feito bem seu dever de casa, e conhecia a maior parte das proteções colocadas por Dumbledore e os demais professores no caminho até a pedra filosofal, inclusive parte dos reforços adicionados posteriormente pelo diretor. O que ele não conhecia eram as defesas colocadas minutos atrás antes mesmo da sala do Cérbero por um brilhante par de gêmeos troçadores, auxiliados pelos engenhosos membros e grandes recursos da Fundação Lilly Evans.

Tão logo o professor entrou correndo pelo corredor proibido ele caiu sentado ao escorregar em graxa, deslizando até a seção seguinte, coberta em poderoso cola-tudo de secagem instantânea ao contato. Ao mesmo tempo, sua presença liberava do teto um gás soporífero e um spray alucinógeno.

Após tanto azar que vinha tendo aquela noite, era natural que houvesse ao menos uma compensação para a dupla hospedeiro-parasita. Quirrell teve sorte de estar grudado ao solo virado para cima, e estar com os braços levantados e varinha em mão, o que o poupou de estar completamente grudado e permitiu que ele visse a tempo o perigo vindo de cima. Dispersando rapidamente o gás e a nuvem úmida que se aproximavam, mas ainda assim sentindo algum efeito das duas poderosas poções, o professor em seguida teve que cortar fora sapatos, turbante e robe para conseguir se livrar da poderosa cola que o prendia ao solo.

Percebendo o impacto que as duas poções caídas do teto estavam causando em seu corpo e a existência de mais armadilhas desconhecidas à frente, Quirrell olhou por uma janela para ver o que ocorrera com suas duas diversões extras. Não vendo sinal das acromântulas, e vendo que um grupo de aurores ('Como chegaram tão rápido?' ele se perguntou) subjugava os trasgos, Voldemort resolveu cortar seus prejuízos na noite e fugir sem a maldita pedra filosofal que tanto trabalho lhe dera por nada.

-o0o-

Avisados antecipadamente, os moradores de Hogsmeade estavam preparados para a chegada das acromântulas. E o plano, formulado e organizado pela Fundação Lilly Evans, era exterminar por vez aquele perigo.

Tão logo as sempre famintas aranhas chegaram aos arredores do vilarejo, uma parede de fogo impediu-lhes o progresso. Aparatando atrás delas, voluntários logo usavam as poderosas poções incendiárias desenvolvidas pelo casal Davis para criar outra parede de fogo, impedindo as gigantescas aranhas de escapar pelo caminho pelo qual vieram. Das duas extremidades, granadas incendiárias preenchidas com a mesma poção começaram a ser atiradas a distâncias crescentes, forçando as aranhas a acumularem-se no centro da região, onde foram exterminadas rapidamente. Em menos de quinze minutos a poderosa legião de centenas de aranhas enormes estava dizimada, e a vila de Hogsmeade voltava à paz.

-o0o-

Com o basilisco liquidado e Quirrell ocupado no terceiro andar, Liz e mais três garotas permaneceram na Sala Precisa para monitorar a situação enquanto Luna e Paul voltavam para o Hall de Entrada para retirar o bloqueio sobre a porta do Grande Salão e Dafne e Hermione conduziam o resto do pessoal de volta para a Sala Comum dos ingressantes, para garantir o álibi de que nada haviam feito.

No fim, o bloqueio do Grande Salão fora desnecessário, e quase os revelara. Mal foi retirado, Hagrid saía apressado do recinto para abrir os portões para os aurores comandados por Amélia poderem entrar, alertado por Dumbledore da presença deles nos portões. Após a saída do meio-gigante Paul usou magia para criar um enorme estardalhaço no primeiro andar no topo da escadaria principal, tentando chamar a atenção dos professores com o propósito de deter Quirrell quando ele surgisse, e as duas crianças ocultaram-se em um nicho de estátua para acompanhar os acontecimentos em segredo. Bem a tempo, já que tão logo eles se esconderam, Liz comunicava que Voldemort desistira da pedra filosofal e conduzia seu hospedeiro para a saída.

-o0o-

O diretor foi o primeiro a sair do Grande Salão, logo seguido pelos professores Snape, McGonagall e Flitwick. Mal começaram a subir os primeiros degraus da escadaria quando se depararam frente a um destrambelhado e desconfigurado Quirino Quirrell.

"Dumbledore, você pagará caro pelo que fez!" gritou a voz de Voldemort, fazendo Quirino girar de costas para os professores para que seu mestre pudesse encará-los.

Foi nesse momento que Amélia e os aurores entraram pela porta principal para o Hall de Entrada, se assustando com a dupla face do professor e reconhecendo o proprietário daquela voz estridente e sibilante.

Vendo a saída principal totalmente bloqueada e aproveitando a surpresa de todos, Quirino subiu rapidamente os poucos degraus que havia descido e correu em direção a uma janela que destruiu rapidamente com um feitiço Bombarda, os professores e aurores em seu encalço. Pulando pelo buraco que há pouco era uma janela, o possuído professor saiu voando sem vassoura rumo aos limites das proteções do castelo, sob os olhares estarrecidos de seus perseguidores.

Na alcova onde se esconderam, duas crianças festejavam uma noite sem vítimas, apesar de toda maquinação em contrário.

"Coloquei um sensor na gola de sua camisa e outro na barra de sua calça" comentou Paul.

"Coloquei um em sua varinha" confirmou Luna.

"Boa ideia! Mesmo que ele troque de roupa, não trocará de varinha!" elogiou Paul. "De volta à Sala Comum?"

"Não seria melhor o banheiro de Murta? Temos uma enorme carcaça de basilisco lá. Imagine a alegria dos Davis com tamanha fonte de ingredientes raros" sugeriu Luna.

"O banheiro de Murta então" concordou Paul, abrindo um portal para o local.

-o0o-

Assim que se recompôs, Amélia começou a guiar seu esquadrão de aurores para o segundo andar, seguida de perto pelos funcionários da escola.

"Amélia, sua chegada foi providencial, e agradeço pelo suporte que nos prestou" começou dizendo o diretor. "Mas estou curioso quanto à sua presença aqui nesta noite, e poderia me informar para onde se dirige? Tenho certeza que você e seus acompanhantes gostariam de compartilhar conosco do banquete especial que preparamos para comemorar o Halloween. Um dos professores pode ir buscar sua sobrinha e conduzi-la até você no Grande Hall."

"Alvo Dumbledore! Não tente me desviar de minhas obrigações!" reclamou Amélia, visivelmente irada. "Acromântulas em Hogsmeade, trasgos atacando os portões, Voldemort possuindo um de seus professores, um basilisco no segundo andar e um Cérbero no terceiro, protegendo um perigoso artefato que não deveria estar em uma escola cheia de crianças!"

"Basilisco!" exclamaram os professores em conjunto.

"Amélia, espanta-me como você possa estar a par de tantos fatos que ocorreram há tão pouco tempo" queixou-se Dumbledore. "Poderia satisfazer a curiosidade desse seu velho amigo?"

"Não, Alvo, sinto muito" respondeu a chefe do DELM. "Sigilo profissional."

O grupo seguiu quieto até encontrarem o corpo do basilisco. Apenas três metros de seu corpo estavam visíveis no corredor, o restante ainda no interior do banheiro, mas era claro tratar-se de um gigantesco animal. A causa de sua morte era evidente, alguns galos ainda vivos ciscando pelo corredor. Dois aurores imediatamente começaram a tirar fotografias para registrar toda a cena, enquanto alguns outros começaram a buscar por vestígios de magia.

"Como mestre de poções de Hogwarts, reclamo essa carcaça para pesquisas" se apressou a declarar Snape.

"Como representante do Ministério da Magia, nego sua requisição e reclamo a carcaça como patrimônio histórico da sociedade mágica britânica" contrapôs Amélia.

"Bobagem, Amélia, e você sabe disso" reclamou o diretor. "Apenas artefatos e imóveis podem ser declarados como patrimônio histórico. Uma criatura não. No entanto, como familiar de Salazar Slytherin, reclamo para Hogwarts a carcaça como relíquia de um de seus fundadores."

Antes que a discussão pudesse prosseguir, os presentes foram surpreendidos ao perceberem a parte visível do basilisco se levantar meio metro acima do solo. No piscar de um olho um círculo negro saiu pela porta do banheiro em direção à cabeça do mesmo, fazendo o corpo do basilisco sumir à medida que progredia, sumindo ele mesmo ao final do processo.

O grupo correu para o banheiro, e nada encontrou. Um imenso basilisco havia sumido na frente de seus olhos, sem qualquer explicação! Luna e Paul estavam de volta à Sala Comum, e o basilisco jazia no gramado entre as estufa da Fundação Lilly Evans.

-o0o-

Tão logo ultrapassou as defesas do castelo, Voldemort fez Quirrell aparatar para Little Hangleton, perto a um casebre destroçado. Apenas olhando para aquelas ruínas, Voldemort se deu conta de quão idiota havia sido sua decisão de esconder um de seus horcruxes ali. Não só o local não era digno para tal, mas era também facilmente localizável por quem quer que conheça suas origens, o que agora, após aquele artigo no maldito periódico Pensador Crítico, era toda população mágica do planeta!

Poucos minutos depois Voldemort havia confirmado o desaparecimento de seu precioso anel. Meia hora mais tarde, em uma caverna à beira-mar, confirmava também o desaparecimento de uma relíquia pertencente a seu longínquo ancestral Salazar Slytherin. Jamais sentira ele tamanha fúria. Tampouco jamais sentira tanto medo.

Três de seus horcruxes verificados, os três destruídos. Um Belatrix guardou em Gringotes, perigoso demais tentar entrar lá novamente tão pouco tempo depois de ter estado lá em busca da pedra filosofal. Malfoy tem o último, é fundamental garantir que seu diário esteja bem protegido. Como aquele velho senil descobrira seu segredo? Não importa, Voldemort encontraria uma forma de detê-lo. Primeiro garantir a segurança de seu precioso diário, antes que outra pessoa chegue a ele primeiro. É bom que Lúcio o tenha guardado bem, ou ele não sobreviverá para ver o dia seguinte. Determinado, Voldemort fez Quirrell aparatar nos portões de entrada da imponente mansão Malfoy.

-o0o-

No castelo, as crianças acompanhavam a discussão que ocorria no banheiro da Murta e o súbito surgimento de Voldemort muito mais ao sul. A crise principal havia passado, todos haviam cumprido suas participações no plano com eficiência e o castelo e seus habitantes estavam a salvo, exceto por uma janela quebrada. Liz estava com seu receptor constantemente conectado ao de sua mãe, as duas trocando informações continuamente, mantendo ambos os grupos atualizados com todos os acontecimentos.

Para alegria de todos exceto o próprio, Snape, furioso com o sumiço de uma imensa fortuna em ingredientes na forma da carcaça do milenar basilisco, saiu pisando duro à frente do grupo rumo ao corredor do terceiro andar. Sua derrapagem, queda e aprisionamento na cola de secagem rápida serviram de aviso e de entretenimento aos que o seguiram até ali.

"Essas proteções foram instaladas sem meu conhecimento ou consentimento, em grave afronta ao protocolo" declarou Dumbledore. "Terei que investigar e punir os responsáveis."

"E foram eficientes em deter Voldemort e seu veículo, como atestam aqueles itens ali" comentou Amélia, apontando para os restos da vestimenta de Quirrell, ainda presos ao solo. "Eu acho que deveria antes parabenizá-los por protegerem a pedra e matarem o basilisco."

Dumbledore limitou-se a olhar para Amélia com um semblante contrariado, como se ela tivesse jogado fora suas balas de limão. Magoou ainda mais o diretor ver que Amélia e os aurores ignoraram completamente o estado em que o pobre Severo se encontrava, preocupados apenas em chegar à porta que os separava de Fofo. Ao menos Filius e Minerva ficaram para ajudá-lo.

Enquanto isso, o Grande Salão estava em caos. Após a bagunça que levara à saída de Dumbledore e três professores, os estudantes viram, pelas portas abertas, a chegada dos aurores e ouviram a voz de Voldemort ecoando, seguido por muita correria. Sétima e Pomona, preocupadas com a ausência da maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano, saíram em seguida para verificar a situação deles. Os poucos professores restantes foram incapazes de conter a excitação dos adolescentes, que corriam de um lado para outro checando opiniões e palpites.

Amélia ia guiando os aurores continuamente pelas defesas colocadas como proteção à pedra filosofal, verificando e documentando cada uma delas à medida que prosseguiam. Somente na última sala encontraram algumas coisas que pudessem realmente deter um mago competente, o que fez Amélia se questionar seriamente sobre o real propósito de todo aquele esquema, e a ficar preocupada sobre o como sua sobrinha adquirira informações tão precisas sobre tudo aquilo.

-o0o-

Na Fundação e em Hogwarts dois grupos de pessoas acompanham preocupadas as peripécias de Quirrell e Voldemort. Depois das visitas a Little Hangleton e à caverna dos Inferi ficou claro que Voldemort descobrira sobre a destruição de seus horcruxes. Quando ele surgiu na mansão Malfoy, todos estavam cientes de que as coisas não estavam caminhando na melhor direção para eles.

Vinte minutos depois da chegada de Voldemort à mansão, os sensores lá posicionados para tentar detectar o diário reportaram sucesso em encontrá-lo, mas o preço pago por aquela notícia foi alto. De alguma forma a ativação dos sensores alertou Voldemort para a existência deles, e logo todos os sensores, incluindo os colocados por Paul e Luna sobre Quirrell e sua varinha, eram destruídos, deixando o pessoal às cegas quanto ao paradeiro de Voldemort e seu último horcrux.

-o0o-

Enquanto os adultos na Fundação se lançavam à análise dos sensores para melhorar a capacidade deles em permanecerem ocultos, as crianças em Hogwarts, especialmente a tímida Susana, eram questionados por uma irada chefe do DELM que queria saber exatamente o que se passava naquela escola e como sua sobrinha tinha tanto acesso àquela informação. Infelizmente, o juramento de Amélia para o Ministério conflitava com o juramento para o grupo, e Susana não podia revelar muito à sua tia se ela não fosse parte do grupo, o que forçou Paul e Luna a socorrem a pobre menina e esclarecerem alguns pontos para satisfazerem ao menos parcialmente as demandas de madame Bones.

Em rápida consulta mental, as crianças chegaram à conclusão que poderiam satisfazer a maior parte das demandas de madame Bones e ainda fornecer importantes informações sobre Voldemort revelando um único de seus segredos: a Sala Precisa. Assim decididos, Luna fez um grande show como se estivesse realizando um impressionante feito mágico, quando na verdade apenas se comunicou telepaticamente com Liz para que esta pedisse à Sala Precisa que abrisse uma porta de lá para a Sala Comum dos ingressantes. Uma pena que as professoras Sétima e Pomona ainda estivessem com eles, elas teriam que ser incluídas nesse segredo também, mas embora eles fossem compartilhar o segredo da existência da Sala Precisa com os três adultos, tentariam ainda assim manter o segredo sobre sua real localização e forma de acesso.

Luna começou explicando sobre como a sala funcionava, e sua incrível memória desde a época dos fundadores. Susana então explicou como eles pesquisaram a vida escolar do futuro Voldemort, e como ele encontrou a Câmara Secreta de Salazar e usara o basilisco para matar a Murta-Que-Geme. Coube a Dafne explicar então a descoberta mais estarrecedora, a forma como Voldemort assegurara sua permanência nesse plano: os horcruxes. Por fim, Paul contou que Voldemort possuía um único horcrux restante, um diário que eles suspeitavam estar em mãos de Lúcio Malfoy, mas que provavelmente seria recuperado em breve por seu criador. Também citou que outros foram descobertos e destruídos pelo pessoal da Fundação, e que temiam que ele viesse a criar mais já que descobrira sobre a destruição dos outros.

Aquelas revelações chocaram madame Bones profundamente. Ela saiu logo depois, aproveitando a capacidade da Sala Precisa abrir uma porta diretamente ao Hall de Entrada, onde os aurores estavam aguardando por ela, e não questionou mais a participação de Susana no grupo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Em compensação, as duas professoras estavam incrivelmente excitadas com as capacidades da sala e com as linhas de pesquisa que as crianças vinham desenvolvendo, e queriam participar mais ativamente. As crianças estavam reticentes em fornecer mais informações sem alguma salvaguarda, mas um acordo pôde ser facilmente obtido. Ao contrário de Amélia, o juramento utilizado pelo grupo pouco interferiria com as obrigações das professoras para com a escola. Uma única alteração foi feita para garantir que as cláusulas de ajuda mútua entre membros do grupo não levassem a um favoritismo em favor dos membros do grupo em relação aos demais estudantes. Sanado esse problema, o grupo agora contava com duas professoras adeptas, e a chance de outros mais se juntarem no futuro próximo, o que constituía uma adição muito importante.

-o0o-

Lúcio Malfoy estava passando a pior noite da sua vida. Tudo começara com um maluco berrando em seus portões, gritando para ser admitido na mansão. Lúcio estava a ponto de chamar os aurores para cuidar do inoportuno visitante quando percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. O Senhor Obscuro estava batendo à sua porta!

Quando Lorde Voldemort iniciara sua ascensão, Lúcio era um aluno em Hogwarts e recebera a notícia com alegria. Era tempo que a superioridade dos puros de sangue fosse reconhecida e o direito deles de comandar a populaça fosse exercida plenamente, sem as limitações que os amantes dos trouxas queriam impor. Igualdade, ha! Sonho utópico, fadado ao fracasso! Igualdade entre mágicos e trouxas? Absurdo! Eles não conseguiam ser iguais entre si, como poderiam ser iguais a alguém dotado do poder supremo do universo: Magia! Como alguns magos de sangue puro podiam se iludir a ponto de defender tamanha bobagem estava além de sua compreensão.

Mas o caminho ao poder tinha sido difícil, eram muitos os que estavam iludidos por sonhos inalcançáveis de harmonia, igualdade, paz, e tantos outros! Séculos de história e de ver a dura realidade da maldade humana em ação eram ignorados em prol de uma idealização irreal e inatural do que poderia vir a ser. Não aceitavam a Regra de Ouro do governo: quem tem o ouro faz as regras. Não havia ele mesmo provado o valor dessa regra nesses últimos anos, não só escapando da prisão após a queda de seu mestre como assumindo uma posição de destaque na sociedade e manipulando o governo ao seu bem-querer?

E as contradições em que mergulhavam esses simplórios? Risíveis! Queriam leis para manter a paz, a segurança e a ordem, ao mesmo tempo em que discursavam sobre as virtudes da Liberdade! Cegos, não enxergavam que cada lei que propunham era uma limitação dessa Liberdade? Tão difícil assim perceber que só é verdadeiramente livre quem segue apenas à sua própria consciência e ignora o desejo dos outros?

Aqueles idiotas acreditam que o governo é uma criação do povo para servi-lo e auxiliá-lo, e que seu poder emana desse mesmo povo, que o controla! Tolos! Não veem que o governo ganhou vida própria, independente, e que sua única função atual é sua própria perpetuação! Não perceberam que o servidor agora é o senhor: toma o dinheiro desse povo para cobrir suas despesas, toma a liberdade desse povo limitando o direito dele à rebeldia e encarcera os opositores, toma as vidas desse povo para lutar suas guerras. E é tão simples iludir esse povo para mantê-lo sob controle: basta pegar mais dinheiro que o necessário e devolver o excesso como 'benefícios sociais', basta encobrir suas ações com termos bonitos como Ordem, Paz, Progresso, Soberania Nacional, Liberdade, Justiça! Palavras tão ocas atualmente que o povo não percebe quão fora de contexto estão sendo utilizadas!

E as pessoas que esse povo elege para guiá-las! Não sabem cuidar da própria vida, como cuidarão de uma nação inteira? E seus lindos planos de campanha, para serem executados quando eleitos? Quem dentre eles jamais levou a sério suas promessas? Ficam até surpresos que alguém os cobre depois, afinal, eram apenas planos de campanha, um meio para ganhar votos e vencer a eleição, não era para ser levado a sério! E como poderia, se foi traçado com base em condições ideais e uma sociedade ideal, feita de pessoas boazinhas, ordeiras, trabalhadoras... irreais!

E essa insistência com Democracia, como se ela fosse solução para tudo! Democracia é um péssimo sistema de governo, só tem a seu favor a vantagem de ser melhor do que os outros métodos já tentados. De qualquer modo, o povo se iludia pensando viver em uma verdadeira democracia, seria mais correto chamá-lo 'Ditadura da Maioria', onde as minorias, inclusive a parcela mais inteligente e sensata da população, era obrigada a aceitar o que era popular e conhecido por todos, forma segura de impedir que as boas ideias e as melhores cabeças prevaleçam! Sendo o governo eleito primordialmente pela classe mais numerosa, que também é a menos culta e preparada, seria inevitável que acabasse ficando nas mãos de cabeças ocas como Cornélio. Um círculo vicioso: o povo continua inculto por ter maus governantes, e tem maus governantes por ser inculto demais para escolher melhor! E com que frequência o governo atraía personalidades estranhas e patológicas para seu seio! Aquele acúmulo de poder, de riquezas e de prestígio, ao alcance de quem estivesse pronto a assumir sua cobiça, a mentir e enganar, a interpretar a lei escrita a seu favor, a assumir a hipocrisia como forma de conduta era, para os piores elementos da sociedade, tão atrativo quanto o açúcar às formigas.

Se ao menos fosse possível instituir o voto censitário, as coisas teriam chances de melhorar um pouco. Que uma pessoa de sua qualidade tivesse seu voto valendo o mesmo que o de qualquer membro da ralé era uma afronta à sua dignidade! Não colaborava ele para os cofres públicos o equivalente a milhares daqueles 'cidadãos comuns'? Seu voto deveria ter um peso proporcional, e para conseguir esse reconhecimento ele vinha lutando junto ao Wizengamot há anos. A sociedade mágica precisava de algo assim para não cair refém dos medíocres, pelos simples fato de eles se reproduzirem mais rápido. Bastava comparar sua decisão racional de produzir um único herdeiro com a forma insensata daqueles Weasleys se reproduzindo como coelhos para perceber o risco a que estariam sujeitos em uma ou duas gerações!

E tudo isso ocorrendo porque o ser humano é fraco e preguiçoso. Não quer a responsabilidade nem o trabalho de governar a si mesmo, então cede esse direito a outros. Uma sociedade formada por indivíduos esforçados e dedicados a realizarem seu potencial não precisaria de governo. Por que um indivíduo assim abriria mão de seus direitos e se desejaria submeter ao governo de outro? Como poderia esse outro ser melhor que ele mesmo?

Todo esse conhecimento Lúcio acumulara e empregara desde que aquele mesmo Lorde agora à sua porta quebrara seu fascínio e devoção integral ao sugar todo dinheiro, poder e vida de seu pai e avô a troco de nada. Pena que esse conhecimento só tivesse chegado após ele mesmo ter recebido a maldita marca de servidão que o identificava e subordinava como mero serviçal desse ser mesquinho e megalomaníaco que mentira ao dizer defender e lutar pelos nobres ideais da supremacia purista. Voldemort só se preocupava com si mesmo e seus próprios desejos egoístas, e Lúcio sabia agora, após o artigo em O Pensador Crítico, que ele nem ao menos era puro de sangue!

Mas não havia como negar o poder daquele bastardo maquiavélico nem sua crueldade para com desertores. No momento não havia nada para fazer, exceto cooperar e torcer para que a visita fosse rápida e indolor.

-o0o-

Naquela noite um pequeno grupo de crianças tomou para si a missão de espionar o mais poderoso e cruel vilão dos últimos tempos. Liz, Luna, Neville, Dafne, Hermione e Blaise encontraram facilmente a enorme residência dos Malfoy, e não tiveram problemas para atravessar, no estado em que estavam, as inúmeras proteções capazes de deter por horas um exército inteiro de magos. Paul tivera que ficar para trás dessa vez, já que a pequena Raquel exigia estar com ele e seria demais sujeitar a pequena à presença daquela criatura horrível, mesmo que eles não estivessem em perigo, algo que eles esperavam ser o caso mas não tinham certeza.

Liz foi a primeira a chegar, não precisando esperar adormecer completamente para passar àquele estado etéreo. Voldemort ainda estava lá, e ela prestou atenção a cada palavra enquanto esperava pela chegada dos demais.

"Seu papel aqui, Lúcio, será o de preparar o terreno para uma rápida tomada de poder. Faça o possível para bloquear a notícia de meu iminente retorno ser divulgada, e tente minar quaisquer esforços do governo e, em especial do DELM, em preparar defesas adicionais. Estarei no continente angariando forças para nossa revolução, e adquirindo um corpo físico novamente. Quirino tem sido útil, mas suas limitações como hospedeiro são muitas, e precisarei estar em minha melhor forma antes de partirmos para o ataque. Pena que Harry Potter tenha se escondido tão bem! Ele seria um ingrediente muito valioso para meu retorno. Mas, com o governo em minhas mãos, teremos tempo e recursos para procurá-lo e liquidá-lo."

"Mestre, por que o garoto é tão importante?" ousou perguntar Lúcio. Essa era uma curiosidade de há muito tempo para ele e os demais Comensais: o porquê Voldemort, tão perto de tomar o poder a dez anos, parara subitamente a campanha para se dedicar à caça dos bebês Potter e Longbottom.

Voldemort olhou sério para Lúcio, considerando a pergunta e as possíveis consequências de responder ou não. Acabou decidindo por revelar uma parte da verdade, mas de forma atenuada.

"Uma profecia, Lúcio. Uma profecia ouvida por um de meus Comensais, revelando que apenas uma dessas crianças teria chances contra mim, e ninguém mais. Nada mais prudente que eliminar essa chance antes que os meninos tivessem condições de crescer, não acha? Mas eles são novos, e estarão mortos antes de chegarem à maioridade, não tema. Não foi o menino quem me derrotou naquela fatídica noite dez anos atrás, mas sua mãe ao sacrificar a si mesma em prol de seu filho, despertando assim uma magia poderosa e muito antiga. O garoto nada tem de especial."

"Sim, claro que sim, Mestre" se apressou Lúcio em concordar, feliz que sua ousadia tivesse rendido uma resposta que não o deixasse prostrado ao chão em sofrimento.

"Eu manterei contato, e espero ouvir progressos constantes e significativos nas tarefas que confiei a você: reunir meus velhos seguidores e mantê-los preparados, ocultar minha presença, manter o governo passivo e ineficaz como sempre, e conseguir debilitar ao máximo a imagem de Dumbledore. Novas instruções serão passadas em breve" concluiu Voldemort, após o que tomou o diário e uma bolsa repleta de galeões e desaparatou.

-o0o-

Se a comunidade mágica britânica ainda dependesse apenas do Profeta Diário para saber o que se passava no país, talvez Lúcio tivesse chances de manter segredo sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Da forma como as coisas estavam agora, o mundo todo ficou ciente apenas duas horas após seu mestre ter deixado a mansão dos Malfoy, cortesia de um rápido trabalho de Xenófilo, auxiliado por fotografias tiradas do basilisco e do próprio Voldemort possuindo o professor Quirrell e gritando por vingança contra Dumbledore do alto da escadaria do Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts, além de fotos da pedra filosofal e suas proteções, tiradas previamente. Somadas às fotografias tiradas pelo próprio Xeno do ataque das acromântulas à Hogsmeade e dos trasgos capturados nos limites de Hogwarts, um artigo completo sobre os acontecimentos da noite, com amplas provas visuais, foi publicado em O Pensador Crítico antes mesmo que a publicação rival ficasse sabendo de que algo extraordinário ocorrera naquela noite.

-o0o-

As crianças já estavam se preparando para sair quando Blaise apontou para o estado de agitação em que Lúcio Malfoy se encontrava, e sugeriu esperar para ver o que ele faria. Ele logo mandou um élfo chamar sua esposa enquanto ele se servia de uma generosa dose de uísque, logo seguida por outra.

"Era Voldemort quem esteve aqui com você, Lúcio?" perguntou Narcisa assim que entrou no escritório do marido.

"Sim, possuindo um dos professores de Hogwarts, e mais irado do que jamais o vi" respondeu ele sem olhar para ela. "Rumou para o continente, onde espera reconstruir seu corpo e agrupar forças para invadir a Grã-Bretanha. Quer que eu o auxilie reunindo os antigos comensais e minando o governo por dentro. Ah, e quer Dumbledore destruído o mais rápido possível. Aparentemente o velho senil descobriu um dos segredos do Senhor Obscuro, algo relacionado a relíquias de Salazar Slytherin que eram caras a nosso Lorde, e foi isso o que deixou o Senhor Obscuro tão zangado."

"Draco! Nosso filho corre perigo em Hogwarts, Lúcio. Diga-me a verdade!" exigiu Narcisa, preocupada pela proximidade do filho ao alvo número um do Senhor das Trevas.

"Não sei, mas é melhor tomarmos todas as precauções possíveis" respondeu Lúcio. "Você ainda mantém seu cofre de solteira em Gringotes, não é? Acho que é hora dele receber um depósito substancial, por segurança. Quanto à Draco, aquele professor possuído sabe que ele está lá no momento. Precisamos de um motivo convincente para tirar Draco de Hogwarts sem incorrer na fúria do Senhor Obscuro. Quem sabe seja a hora de procurar uma noiva para nosso filho... uma noiva que estude em outra escola, para a qual ele será transferido para melhor conhecê-la..."

"Pode funcionar, mas gostaria de evitar Durmstrang. Não acho que nosso filho vá se adaptar à dura disciplina de lá. Além do que Durmstrang será um local de recrutamento para o Senhor das Trevas..." ponderou Narcisa.

"Beauxbatons não é uma boa opção tampouco, o nome Malfoy não é bem visto lá. Também recuso a mandá-lo para as ex-colônias, são povos incultos e desrespeitadores da tradição" comentou Lúcio.

"A Itália tem duas pequenas mas bem conceituadas escolas, toda a tradição romana por trás, e algumas das mais tradicionais e ricas famílias do mundo mágico" sugeriu Narcisa.

"Uma boa ideia" concordou Lúcio. "Amanhã mesmo irei checar as possibilidades. O que acha de comprarmos uma residência e você ficar por lá, acompanhando a adaptação de nosso filho à nova escola e às suas novas obrigações?"

"Lúcio, o que acha que irá acontecer? Qual o nível de risco em que nos encontramos?"

"O Senhor Obscuro irá conseguir seu corpo e vários seguidores. Acho que sua primeira ação em solo britânico será atacar Azkaban e recuperar seus seguidores mantidos lá. O Governo e Dumbledore serão tão ineficientes em deter o Senhor Obscuro agora quanto o foram da primeira vez, mas temos duas incógnitas a considerar: o menino Potter e o grupo por trás dessa nova revista. O Senhor Obscuro culpa Dumbledore por seus revezes, mas eu particularmente não estou tão seguro; esse é um dos pontos que quero investigar melhor... Você sabe minha opinião sobre o que aconteceria com o Senhor Obscuro no poder... já não vejo essa possibilidade como a melhor para nós. Precisamos estar preparados para tudo. Nossa família deve sobreviver, resguardando o que for possível de nossa riqueza e poder!"


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 – Repercussões**

Sirius Black ainda não se recuperara totalmente de sua estadia em Azkaban. Fisicamente ele já estava bem, talvez até psicologicamente também, mas havia sequelas...

Desde que fora salvo de sua cela, recebera muitas surpresas, e continuava a recebê-las. Cada espanto era acompanhado por uma estranha sensação de absurdo, como se ao mesmo tempo estivesse ainda vivendo no mesmo mundo que deixara ao ser preso assim como em outro muito diferente, apenas conectado com aquele pelos mais tênues traços de similaridade.

Era espantoso e absurdo descobrir seu afilhado que mal acabara de começar Hogwarts sendo o mais avançado e poderoso mágico do planeta. Era espantoso e absurdo descobrir que os maiores avanços na magia desde Merlin vinham sobretudo de uma mulher trouxa mais nova do que ele. Era espantoso e absurdo descobrir que, enquanto ficara uma década preso sem ter sido condenado, Lúcio Malfoy, tão culpado, ficara livre com a desculpa de estar sendo controlado. Era espantoso e absurdo descobrir o grau de corrupção em que se encontrava o governo mágico, e como todos aceitavam a situação sem reclamar. Era espantoso e absurdo descobrir que ele começava a aceitar toda aquela situação sem se sentir louco.

A vida tinha assumido uma tonalidade surrealista. Às vezes ele se sentia como se fosse um mero personagem em uma peça teatral, sofrendo amnésia sobre sua identidade real, temendo pela hora em que o espetáculo acabasse e ele não soubesse o que fazer a seguir. Outras vezes a sensação era oposta, como se todos estivessem malucos e ele fosse o único são, mas incapaz de convencer os demais da extensão de seus problemas ou da necessidade de se tratarem. Havia vezes em que ele se sentia como uma criança, ainda precisando de que um adulto lhe tomasse pelas mãos e o ajudasse em seus primeiros passos, enquanto em outras se sentia velho demais para acompanhar o ritmo alucinante dos fatos. Quando se esforçava demais tentando compreender o que acontecia, sentia uma espécie de náusea, como se tudo começasse a girar rápido demais para que os olhos pudessem acompanhar...

A visita a Hogsmeade fora interessante, mas serviu de prova para ele de que ele ainda não estava pronto para viver fora da Fundação. Ajudar a defender aquelas pessoas do ataque das acromântulas fez com que ele se sentisse vivo e útil, mas o fato de tamanho perigo ter existido por tanto tempo tão próximo de uma vila e uma escola... Era outro absurdo difícil de engolir, tão distante da vida metódica e racional na Fundação!

Outra faceta daquele absurdo era o sentimento de nostalgia que tomara Sirius ao ver Hogsmeade novamente, após uma década. Nenhuma mudança! As lojas eram as mesmas, com as mesmas fachadas nas mesmas cores. Sirius apostaria alto que as mesmas pessoas ainda vendiam os mesmos produtos. Era como se o local tivesse parado no tempo, sem mudanças. Mas por que isso?

Depois de retornar à Fundação ele não conseguiu dormir. O contraste entre a Fundação e Hogsmeade era tão marcante! Aqui cada dia era cheio de surpresas e novidades, sempre algo novo a fazer ou descobrir, um passo a mais para longe do que era e para perto do que poderia ser. E lá em Hogsmeade as coisas permaneciam como estavam, cada dia uma repetição do anterior.

Um pensamento maluco, talvez até mesmo subversivo ou herético, passou por sua cabeça: que valor teria a imortalidade se cada dia vivido fosse apenas uma cópia do anterior, se não houvesse para onde ir, se tudo sempre fosse igual ao que havia sido? As pessoas reclamam da brevidade da vida, mas se deixam cair na rotina do dia-a-dia como se não houvesse nada mais, nada melhor a fazer. Viviam sem objetivos, sem metas a alcançar, sem uma direção a seguir, apenas repetindo hoje o que fizeram ontem, como se a segurança da repetição e da estagnação fossem melhores que a incerteza de progredir e mudar, e de tentar o novo.

Mas que direito tinha ele de julgar aquelas pessoas? De que valeria a pena tentar muda-las, se elas não quisessem mudar? Aos poucos ele começou a compreender a posição de seu afilhado e das outras pessoas na fundação: ele tinha o direito de discordar e buscar outro caminho, mas não tinha o direito de impor esse caminho aos demais. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era dar um exemplo das alternativas disponíveis, mas a escolha teria que ser de cada um em seguir ou recusar a opção.

Quando Sirius percebeu quanto progresso a Fundação havia realizado, quantas riquezas haviam acumulado e quanto poder poderiam conseguir com uns poucos magos e bruxas dominando aquele conhecimento e aquela nova forma de fazer magia, ele pensou imediatamente em começar uma revolução e transformar o mundo mágico, trazendo-o para o presente e apontando-lhe a direção do futuro. Agora ele começava a compreender que teria se tornado outro tirano, outro Senhor Obscuro, querendo impor sua concepção do que o mundo deveria ser a pessoas que não concordavam com seus ideais. Agora ele via que a única revolução que realmente podemos fazer era no interior de nós mesmos, e que qualquer tentativa de mudar os outros conosco estava fadada ao fracasso se fosse imposta pela força. A Fundação estava certa: o que podia ser feito, o que valia a pena ser feito, era dar o exemplo e apoiar os que resolvessem seguir ao lado deles por sua própria vontade. Qualquer outra coisa seria uma forma de violência, uma imposição da vontade de um sobre a vontade de outro.

Como era complicado tudo aquilo, e como limitava o que podia ser feito e o quão rápido podia ser feito!

Remus era o intelectual do grupo, talvez fosse hora de renovar aquela amizade. Ele já estava ajudando a Fundação como um dos principais tradutores. Sirius o conhecia bem e sabia o quanto o clima e os objetivos da Fundação alegrariam seu amigo. Tão logo os outros acordassem Sirius planejava expor seus motivos e pedir que Remus recebesse uma chance de participar mais ativamente de tudo aquilo.

-o0o-

Quando Lúcio Malfoy começou a agir não era ainda completamente dia, o sol apenas uma promessa no horizonte. Havia muito a ser feito, e os duendes eram os primeiros de sua lista, e por sorte os primeiros a estarem disponíveis.

Bancos são ótimos, enquanto você não precisa muito deles, momento no qual você passa a ser refém e vítima de juros altíssimos, tarifas exorbitantes e taxas especiais para cada pequeno serviço sair em um tempo razoável. Quando saiu do banco, o poderoso senhor Malfoy se sentia como uma ovelha totalmente tosquiada e preparada para o abate. Mas ao menos metade de sua fortuna estava a salvo: parte com seu filho, em um cofre para garantir os estudos e o início de vida pós-escola; parte com sua esposa, em um cofre com o nome de solteira dela; e outra parte, a maior, dividida entre contas numeradas sem indicação de proprietário nas filiais de Zurique, Paris e Amsterdam do banco Gringotes.

Próximo passo, aquele palhaço do Fudge e o Profeta Diário. Com a defesa pronta, era hora de iniciar alguns ataques.

-o0o-

Dumbledore começou seu dia um pouco mais tarde, e um pouco menos animado. Sua missão, conforme prometido à madame Bones na noite anterior, era eliminar todos os vestígios das armadilhas e proteções colocadas para a Pedra Filosofal, e devolver a pedra a seus legítimos proprietários, antes do café-da-manhã. Que as defesas colocadas nos vinte metros de corredor até a porta do quarto que abrigara Fofo fossem mais engenhosas e difíceis de ultrapassar do que as imaginadas por ele mesmo e seus melhores professores seria uma mancha de vergonha para o diretor de Hogwarts por muito tempo.

-o0o-

Alastor 'Olho-Louco' Moody saiu de seu passeio pela rede flu com varinha na mão e olho mágico esquadrinhando todo o local em busca de ameaças, antes de se voltar para a mulher comodamente sentada em uma poltrona à sua espera.

"Bom dia, Amélia. O que aconteceu de tão importante para você interromper meu desjejum?"

"Muita coisa, Alastor. Comece por ver essas memórias de minha visita a Hogwarts ontem à noite" respondeu a mulher, apontando para a penseira sobre a mesa à sua frente.

Madame Bones conseguiu colocar boa parte de sua papelada em ordem até que, por fim, seu velho amigo e mentor concluiu sua análise das memórias.

"Esse velho maluco não toma jeito, sempre complicando o que poderia ser fácil! Quão enrascado ele está desta vez, Amélia?"

"De minha parte ainda não sei. Vou deixar que Fudge e o Wizengamot façam seus movimentos antes de decidir. Por mais que me desagrade manter Alvo em seus múltiplos cargos, tenho que levar em consideração que quaisquer substitutos podem ser ainda piores que ele."

"De fato!" respondeu Alastor, rindo à solta. "Que situação, heim? E qual a minha situação, Amélia? O que você espera de mim?"

"Quirrel" respondeu ela simplesmente.

"Bem melhor e mais útil que caçar os fantasmas que estive caçando recentemente."

Amélia ergueu uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente questionando seu amigo sobre suas mais recentes aventuras.

"Alvo me pediu para encontrar Sirius, os Lovegoods ou o pequeno Potter. Não há rastros nem pistas de nenhum deles desde agosto, exceto pelo julgamento de Pettigrew" respondeu ele. "Ficarei feliz em deixar essa busca por outra tão mais importante. Inclusive já tenho um bom palpite sobre por onde começar... Alvo mencionou algo sobre Albânia em uma de nossas conversas."

"Infelizmente, não posso oferecer muita ajuda no momento, a não ser de meu próprio bolso. O Ministério não tem ajudado em nada, pelo contrário, só tem cortado meu orçamento ano após ano, e não confio em Fudge tomando as decisões corretas, não com Malfoy dia sim dia não murmurando sugestões para ele."

"Eu sei muito bem como está a situação, Amélia. Foi por isso que saí da ativa."

-o0o-

Lúcio estava com sorte. Fudge chegou ao Ministério alarmado e em desespero, vendo o mundo cair sem saber para onde correr. Ele havia lido (em segredo, claro, como todos os membros do Ministério faziam) a reportagem completa dos eventos da noite em O Pensador Crítico, e estava tomado pelo pânico. Bastou que Lúcio exibisse uma postura calma e uma confiança de que tudo poderia ser utilizado a favor deles para que o Ministro ficasse dócil e cooperativo. Em pouco tempo eles estavam na sede de O Profeta Diário, Lúcio dizendo o que queria e Fudge placidamente dando seu aval.

-o0o-

"Alvo, estamos falando de Voldemort, que tantas mortes causou!" gritou Alastor Moody, reforçando suas palavras com um murro sobre a mesa do idoso diretor. "Com um inimigo assim à solta, por que você insiste em procurar um garoto tão jovem que nada fez de errado?"

"Alastor, o jovem Potter é fundamental para a sobrevivência de nossa sociedade. Confie em mim nesse ponto."

"Não, Alvo, você me conhece e sabe que só confio em mim mesmo" respondeu o ex-auror, "Minha prioridade atual é Voldemort. Se quiser que eu mude de ideia, dê-me fatos para tal."

"Alastor, eu gostaria muito de poder fornecer mais informações, mas é muito arriscado. Você deve confiar em mim nesse caso. Nada é mais importante nesse momento do que trazer o pequeno Potter sob nosso controle e proteção novamente. Antes disso, qualquer confronto contra Voldemort será prematuro e fadado ao fracasso."

"Pelos sete chifres de Merlin, Alvo, se você pensa que vou deixar Voldemort à vontade para juntar forças contra nós para sair em busca de um garoto que já sofreu bastante e que está sob custódia de seu legítimo guardião sem uma razão válida e não apenas suas afirmações misteriosas e inexplicadas, você está mais senil do que eu pensei!"

-o0o-

Com O Profeta Diário ciente de sua nova função, e com uma linha de crédito do Ministério para financiar suas atividades, o próximo passo na agenda de Lúcio Malfoy era conseguir mover o Wizengamot contra Dumbledore e bloquear Amélia de tomar qualquer iniciativa para reequipar o DELM. Quem sabe, talvez ele pudesse conseguir duas vítimas com um único feitiço? Fudge estava tão cooperativo que talvez funcionasse...

-o0o-

Rita Skeeter não é uma pessoa acostumada ao fracasso. Rita nunca concedeu vitória a ninguém, e não espera começar agora. Então O Pensador Crítico consegue levar os fatos antes ao leitor que O Profeta Diário? Uma vantagem, claro, mas nem tudo no jornalismo se resume à velocidade. Emoção! Isso é o que move a maioria das pessoas, e é isso o que Rita irá fornecer a seus leitores, para ganhá-los de volta.

A visita do poderoso Lúcio Malfoy e do Ministro da Magia em pessoa tinha sido uma benção para a famosa mas odiada jornalista. Há tempos ela vinha defendendo que o jornal adotasse uma linha mais dura para fazer frente à concorrência. Finalmente ela recebera carta branca para agir da forma como queria! Bem, ela não estava exatamente tão livre assim, ficou claro durante a reunião quem eram os alvos preferenciais e quem estava a salvo, pelo menos por enquanto, da mordacidade de suas penas, mas já era um progresso considerável, e as ideias de Lúcio eram um prato cheio para a 'criatividade jornalística' de Rita.

Alvo número um: Dumbledore. Afinal, o velho andou cometendo vários deslizes e colocando a vida de crianças em risco, além do que Malfoy fez uma interessante proposta comercial por um pouco de má publicidade sobre o velho. Alvo número dois: O Pensador Crítico. Colocar o adversário como instrumento de um grupo secreto e inescrupuloso, talvez estrangeiro, querendo subverter a ordem e a paz do bom povo mágico britânico, manipulando informações, minando a economia, ridicularizando tradições e costumes, criticando nossa afamada e estimada escola e tentando colocar o povo contra o governo para adiantar seus interesses escusos. Alvo número três: o Menino-Que-Nos-Traiu, manipulado por esses interesses escusos, servindo de ingênuo porta-voz para o grupo estrangeiro operando o Pensador Crítico, ajudando a deteriorar a imagem de nosso governo e nossa pátria no exterior, instigando a insatisfação em nosso meio e tentando subverter a ordem.

Sim, esse seria o caminho, gritar alto pela defesa dos ideais da sociedade mágica e da Grã-Bretanha, colocando-se na posição de defensor da pátria contra nefastas influências externas, criar um conflito em que o Pensador Crítico seja o inimigo e o Profeta Diário o reduto de luta contra as forças do mal! E Rita seria a porta-voz desse movimento, a guerreira incansável fazendo de sua pena a arma mais poderosa nesse movimento pela nação e suas tradições. E os leitores ficariam ávidos por comprar cada nova edição do Profeta Diário, para serem instruídos por ela, Rita Skeeter, sobre as novas tentativas de manipulação e como deveriam proceder para se livrarem do perigo que rondava a sociedade mágica.

-o0o-

"Tem certeza, Lúcio? Amélia Bones? Ela nunca me pareceu ambiciosa, sempre a leal e trabalhadora Lufa-lufa..." comentou o Ministro a seu mais importante consultor.

"Pense um pouco, Cornélio. Você é o Ministro da Magia, deveria ser a pessoa mais bem informada no governo, e o líder natural em qualquer ação de grande envergadura. E como ficou sabendo do que aconteceu ontem à noite? Através de uma publicação cujos proprietários não conhecemos, e cujos interesses nos são desconhecidos, enquanto Amélia estava lá, com um grupo de aurores, participando da defesa de Hogsmeade, da captura dos trasgos e do confronto contra o professor louco, sabendo onde estar e o que fazer, enquanto você dormia tranquilamente, ignorando tudo o que se passava. É claro que ela e o Pensador Crítico estão mancomunados, agindo em conjunto para melhorar a imagem de Amélia enquanto jogam lama em sua reputação como líder de nossa comunidade. É uma pena, mas estou certo de que tudo isso faz parte de um golpe sendo preparado contra você, Cornélio, e precisamos agir com determinação para nos proteger dessa séria ameaça."

"Demitirei Amélia imediatamente e abrirei um inquérito para apurar todos os fatos!"

"Não!" contestou Lúcio com veemência. "Amélia recebeu muita publicidade com suas ações ontem, seria um suicídio político atacá-la agora. Precisamos agir com cuidado, primeiro minar a posição dela, e só depois eliminarmos a ameaça, ou uma manifestação popular poderia tornar Amélia ainda mais perigosa."

"Colocamos Skeeter contra ela?" sugeriu Fudge.

"Oh, sim, em breve, mas primeiro faremos você recuperar um pouco de prestígio, usando os eventos de ontem. Chame a imprensa para uma coletiva à tarde. Dê a Amélia uma Ordem de Merlin, terceira classe será o suficiente, por ter seguido tão bem suas ordens de proteger com eficiência a comunidade de Hogsmeade e as crianças de Hogwarts."

"Ordens? Quais ordens?" perguntou Cornélio ingenuamente, mas percebeu o que Lúcio tinha em mente rapidamente, ao ver a expressão desse. "Sim, sim, as ordens de proteção, claro. Foi um órgão do Ministério que agiu rapidamente para evitar a catástrofe. E nada mais justo que o Ministro receba parte da boa publicidade quando o Ministério consegue uma vitória tão retumbante!"

"É claro, Cornélio. Mas Amélia não ter avisado você de tudo o que estava acontecendo foi um erro grave da parte dela. Usaremos esse erro como justificativa para reduzir um pouco o poder dela, e deixar claro quem está no controle. E ela terá que se conformar que qualquer sucesso do departamento que ela encabeça é uma vitória de todo o Ministério, e de seu Ministro em particular."

"Se Amélia tem intenções quanto a meu cargo, preciso neutralizá-la... O problema é que Rufo seria o substituto natural para ela, e ele me parece ser ainda mais perigoso politicamente..."

"Dawlish é fiel a você, Cornélio. Talvez possamos dar a ele um empurrãozinho para cima na hierarquia, de modo que ele possa assumir o cargo de Amélia em um futuro breve, deixando Rufo para trás. Talvez criar uma guarda pessoal para o Ministro, liderada por ele e independente do DELM... Podemos pensar nisso mais tarde. No momento, você deve se preparar para essa coletiva, em como se beneficiar pelo sucesso de Amélia, deixando clara sua posição como líder."

"E quanto a Dumbledore, acha que conseguiremos diminuir seu poder?"

"Deixemos Skeeter lançar alguns de seus artigos primeiro. Mesmo que ela não consiga mobilizar a população, gerará algumas dúvidas que poderemos usar a nosso favor. Afinal, mais do que uma Constituição, é a popularidade de um político o fator que determina o que ele pode ou não fazer. Com a sua popularidade em alta e a dele em baixa, será fácil desarmá-lo."

"Acha que ele insistirá nessa farsa sobre Voldemort estar retornando, Lúcio? Isso é impensável! Não se volta do além! Voldemort está morto e enterrado, e ponto final! Mas todos ainda temem seu nome, será o caos se o povo acreditar nessa mentira!"

"Mais um motivo para debilitarmos Dumbledore o quanto antes, Cornélio. Seja rígido com Amélia. Determine a posição que todos os funcionários do governo devem acatar, e deixe claro que não há espaço para dissidentes no governo. Quanto a Dumbledore, o Profeta não publicará suas declarações e o Pensador logo terá sua credibilidade contestada. O velho estará falando sozinho, e se persistir, colocaremos sua lucidez em dúvida. Isso poderia até mesmo dar-nos oportunidade de interferir em Hogwarts..."

-o0o-

Entre os eventos da noite, as horas de insônia para digerir todas as novidades, a conversa com Alastor no início do dia e a coordenação do ataque ao que restara da colônia de acromântulas pela manhã, Amélia estava esgotada quando retornou ao Ministério para um almoço tardio. Foi totalmente surpreendida pelo Ministro ao se ver frente a uma pequena multidão no átrio do Ministério, recebendo uma Ordem de Merlin terceira classe e escoltada até a primeira lareira com o resto do dia de folga por seus exemplares serviços à comunidade mágica. Tudo o que pudera dizer nesse meio tempo foi um "Obrigado" ao receber a comanda.

Agora, bem descansada, Amélia estava furiosa.

À sua frente, sobre a mesa, o Profeta Diário trazia a fotografia de Cornélio Fudge tomando quase toda a primeira página, com a manchete em letras garrafais 'Este homem nos salvou a todos!'.

No interior do jornal havia tal quantidade de mentiras que Amélia teve que se esforçar muito para continuar lendo e obter uma imagem do tipo e tamanho de esforço publicitário com o qual se deparava. Para quem havia vivido os fatos daquela noite, a distância entre o que de fato ocorrera e o que ali estava estampado era inacreditável.

A Grã-Bretanha formava há algum tempo parte do bloco mais conservador dentre as comunidades mágicas europeias, junto com Rússia, Hungria, Bulgária, Albânia, Turquia e Grécia. Quirino Quirrel, no ano anterior, teria sido cooptado como agente de um grupo progressista para desestabilizar essa posição, tentando fazer com que a sociedade mágica britânica repudiasse suas tradições e costumes, e se juntasse ao bloco progressista. Como? Causando tragédias a serem atribuídas ao nome daquele que havia sido recentemente o maior defensor dessas mesmas tradições: Você-Sabe-Quem! Sua esperança era causar tamanha comoção a ponto de levar a pacata e desavisada sociedade mágica britânica a repudiar com tamanha força tais calamidades que as tradições e costumes que teriam gerado tal monstruosidade seriam postas de lado, em prol dos ideais libertários e progressistas.

O plano maquiavélico dessas forças estrangeiras começara a se desenrolar com a criação de uma publicação internacional voltada à propaganda dessas ideias heréticas e revolucionárias, e à disseminação de mentiras cuidadosamente arquitetadas para ridicularizar e caluniar as antigas e honradas instituições do país: o Pensador Crítico. Enquanto o traidor Quirrel era preparado para executar o sórdido plano de genocídio e infanticídio contra Hogsmeade e Hogwarts, o nefasto grupo estrangeiro teria se aproveitado de um erro de julgamento do já muito velho e sobrecarregado Alvo Dumbledore para raptar e doutrinar o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, e usar a voz do pequeno herói britânico contra seu próprio povo, como se o mesmo endossasse e defendesse os perversos ideais desse grupo criminoso.

Página após página, a publicação seguia em elaboradas elucubrações mentais sugerindo formas diversas como essa insidiosa organização terrorista teria se infiltrado no país, e instalado dúvidas e inseguranças nos corações e mentes dos pobres magos e bruxas britânicos, preparando terreno para o golpe decisivo, que só não ocorreu pelas ações heroicas e patrióticas de um único homem: Cornélio Fudge.

Amélia estava pasma. Jamais esperara que Cornélio tivesse a capacidade ou a coragem para participar de tamanho golpe. Goebbels e Maquiavel ficariam impressionados com aquele trabalho. Era claro que Fudge não fizera tudo aquilo sozinho, o dedo de Malfoy estava ali presente com clareza, especialmente na defesa das tradições que, na prática, significavam a manutenção de poder nas mãos dos mais conservadores puros-sangues.

Era um golpe de mestre, ela tinha que concordar mesmo que contrariada. E os artigos apresentavam o Ministro como uma espécie de Sherlock Holmes, capaz de ter extraído, do rumo dos acontecimentos, a conclusão sobre a tragédia que estava por vir, e tomado as medidas necessárias para obstruir os planos mirabolantes dos terroristas.

Mas o pior é que Amélia se sentia suja e destruída. Ela recebera uma Ordem de Merlin 'por sua eficiência no cumprimento das ordens de seu valoroso ministro' e fora colocada na posição de mero figurante nos acontecimentos. A Fundação, que resolvera todos os problemas praticamente sozinha, era agora o inimigo número um da nação. Voldemort, que estava à solta e extremamente perigoso, era apenas um bem-intencionado mas mal orientado defensor das tradições sob ataque externo, definitivamente derrotado em 1981. Pois sim! Mas o que realmente doía era a Ordem Ministerial que ela recebera durante a cerimônia de entrega da medalha, e que só agora ela pôde ler, decretando que aquela estória ridícula era a posição oficial do Ministério, e que qualquer dissenção seria tratada como ato de traição a ser julgado por uma corte marcial.

-o0o-

"Esse Ministro está indo longe demais! Como puderam distorcer a verdade tanto assim? Precisamos fazer algo drástico contra essa infâmia!" comentou Paul Zurkhof ao ver o mesmo artigo que deixara madame Bones tão contrariada.

"Como estamos rebeldes hoje. Adolescência chegou mais cedo?" brincou Hermione.

"Minha rebeldia é contra a ignorância. Não acho que vou passar por uma fase rebelde só porque vou entrar na adolescência. Aliás... talvez toda essa conversa de que adolescentes sejam rebeldes seja fruto mais da ignorância do que dos hormônios... Uh, preciso pensar melhor nisso, mas acho que você me deu uma ideia interessante..."

"Como assim? Não está estabelecido há muito tempo que adolescentes são rebeldes por natureza?"

"Oh, não. Isso é um mito relativamente recente, e só nas sociedades ocidentais, ou ocidentalizadas. Se não me engano, esse conceito surgiu nos Estados Unidos em 1905. Antes disso não se falou de rebeldia adolescente, e os antropólogos não encontraram sinais dela fora da cultura ocidental, de modo que não deve ser algo hormonal, senão todos passariam pelo mesmo problema."

"Mas... o que tem a ignorância a ver com isso?"

"Tudo! Rádio, jornais e revistas disseminando informações começaram mais ou menos naquela época, assim como maior acesso dos jovens a um ensino superior. Antes as universidades eram privilégio dos ricos, e basicamente só iam para lá os filhos daqueles que também estudaram lá. Mas com a popularização do ensino, se foi criando uma grande defasagem que durou várias gerações, cada uma estudando mais e melhor que a anterior. Imagine o tamanho do conflito de gerações entre sairmos de uma época em que quase ninguém estudava para uma em que quase ninguém deixa de estudar! Imagine os pais conservadores e ignorantes do mundo em geral tentando impor suas vontades e tradições aos filhos que aprendiam muito mais sobre o mundo do que eles jamais saberiam!"

"Interessante. Você então acha que essa estória toda de rebeldia só é válida quando os filhos estão aprendendo muito mais que os pais, e tentando se livrar do que acham serem costumes ultrapassados? E como Beth é tão inteligente e envolvida quanto você, que você não vai passar pelos mesmos problemas, é isso?"

"Talvez... preciso pensar melhor o assunto, mas acho que faz sentido. Você não acha?"

-o0o-

 **Uma semana depois...**

"Lúcio Malfoy esteve aqui, Alvo. Eu ofereci chama-lo, mas ele preferiu não vê-lo. Ele veio buscar o pequeno Draco. Seu filho não mais estudará conosco."

"Presumo que tenha alegado os recentes eventos como prova de que seu herdeiro corre perigo, não é? Aposto que vai usar o fato contra mim no Wizengamot. Para onde o menino vai? Durmstrang, presumo?"

"Oh, não. Uma das escolas italianas. A de Florença, creio eu, para estar próximo de sua prometida. Lúcio assinou um contrato de casamento entre Draco e uma menina de um ramo mágico menor da família Bórgia. Não acha estranho?"

"Ele está com medo, Minerva. Aposto que Narcissa estará vivendo fora do país em breve também. A posição de poder e fortuna que Voldemort prometera a Lúcio, este alcançou sem ajuda de seu mestre, e agora ele teme perder essa posição com o retorno de Voldemort. Faz sentido."

"Acha que ele recusará seguir Você-Sabe-Quem se ele voltar?"

"Não, a marca em seu braço é prova de que ele não tem tal liberdade. Mas ele está fazendo o possível para poupar o resto de sua família, o que já é mais do que eu esperava. Mudando de assunto, viu o novo artigo em 'Transfiguração Hoje' sobre uma nova forma mais simples de transfiguração animal-animal?"

"Com o tanto de serviço a ser feito por aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu no Halloween? Francamente, Alvo, minhas leituras já estavam atrasadas bem antes disso, não sei quando terei tempo livre novamente!"

"Ah, sim. Que pena! Uma vez mais, o urgente nos tira a chance de tratar do importante!"

-o0o-

 **Domingo, 17 de novembro de 1991, Fundação Lilly Evans**

"Mais calma agora, Amélia?" perguntou Selena, visivelmente preocupada com sua hóspede.

"Muito melhor, obrigada. Quando recebi a notícia sobre a criação dessa 'Força Tarefa Especial Ministerial' passei quase uma hora pensando em formas diferentes de matar Cornélio e Lúcio devagar e dolorosamente. Não consigo compreender como eles conseguiram subverter a ordem tanto em tão pouco tempo!"

"Propaganda, Amélia" explicou Xenófilo. "Eles estão manipulando a opinião pública de forma admirável, apesar de terrivelmente nociva. Estão colocando medos irracionais na mente do povo, e vendendo a si próprios como a solução para todos os problemas. Eu realmente sinto muito não podermos baixar o nível de O Pensador Crítico para fazer o mesmo jogo que eles. Seria perder a credibilidade que conseguimos com a parcela mais crítica da sociedade em troca de uma chance que pode não se materializar de convencer a parcela menos crítica."

"Eu compreendo. É que eu realmente precisava desabafar. Há anos venho pedindo verbas para ampliar e melhorar o DELM, e nada! Aí surge essa 'Força Especial' tomando um décimo dos meus aurores e um quinto de minhas verbas, com novos uniformes, melhores salários, mais treinamento, armaduras especiais em couro de dragão... Tudo o que eu desejava para meus funcionários é dado de presente para essa força, enquanto meu pessoal fica em uma posição ainda pior do que antes. É tudo tão injusto!"

"Mas estaremos equilibrando isso em breve, Amélia" interferiu Sirius. "Couro de basilisco é ainda mais efetivo que couro de dragão, e logo você terá suas armaduras. E, sendo uma doação da família Black para o DELM, as leis atuais asseguram que Cornélio não poderá interferir ou se apropriar delas."

"E você também terá acesso às novas armas e dispositivos que estamos criando. Isso dará ao seu pessoal uma significativa vantagem tanto contra a força de Cornélio quanto contra os Comensais, se eles retornarem à ativa" assegurou Beth.

"É mais uma questão de 'quando' do que 'se' eles voltarem" comentou Amélia.

"Mas vocês, e nós também, estaremos preparados" afirmou Xenófilo. "O quão preparado depende em parte de você, Amélia."

"Vocês terão um par de dementadores em breve para suas experiências" assegurou Amélia. "Pelo que me mostraram de suas pesquisas, tenho certeza de que não há grupo com mais chance de descobrir uma forma de destruir essas vis criaturas do que vocês. Espero realmente que consigam. Mas algumas de suas ideias são muito radicais. Por mais que eu as aprove como cidadã, não posso envolver-me com elas enquanto chefe do DELM."

"Nós compreendemos perfeitamente, Amélia" garantiu Sirius. "Mas de forma alguma posso conceber a ideia de dar uma chance para minha querida prima Belatrix voltar às ruas ao lado de seu nefasto mestre."

"Estamos falando de assassinato premeditado. É algo contra o qual prometi lutar com todas as minhas forças" comentou Amélia, um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo face à dimensão da ameaça e da radicalidade da solução proposta.

"Na minha opinião, é um ato de guerra com o propósito de debilitar as forças inimigas e salvar a vida de civis indefesos" argumentou Xeno.

Suspirando resignada, Amélia concedeu finalmente. "Apenas mantenha as crianças o mais longe possível dessas ações quanto possível."

Tomando um gole de seu chá, Amélia distraiu-se da séria conversa observando sua sobrinha brincando alegremente com as outras crianças na piscina. Nada como uma estufa mágica para produzir um perfeito dia de verão no meio de novembro em Gales. Interessante como, com todo avanço tecnológico, água ainda era o melhor brinquedo conhecido.

-o0o-

 **23 de Novembro de 1991, fortaleza às margens do rio Osum, Albânia**

"Quirino, abra a porta para Nagini entrar" comandou Voldemort ao único servo a seu dispor no momento, vendo o ex-professor caminhar a passo incerto pelo salão da antiga fortaleza.

Eles tiveram sorte em seu confronto contra o ex-Auror Moody. O velho os surpreendera durante a noite, enquanto descansavam após o jantar, e quase os vencera, não fosse pelo providencial aviso de Nagini. O feitiço de Moody teria cortado Quirino ao meio sem o aviso, e Voldemort, ainda preso ao corpo de seu jovem servo, seria novamente pouco mais que um espírito errante. Quirino perder seu pé esquerdo tinha sido um preço pequeno a pagar em tal situação. Voldemort conjurara um novo pé para ele em pura prata após recuperar seu corpo.

Fora providencial ter parado para saquear a tumba de seu pai trouxa antes de deixar a Inglaterra. Com esses ossos, o pé amputado de Quirino e o sangue vertido por Olho-Louco antes de sua fuga, Voldemort tinha finalmente recuperado seu próprio corpo. Pena que 'Avada Kedavra' era uma encantação tão longa, ou o ex-Auror seria também ex-vivo.

Voldemort observou calmamente a aproximação de seu familiar, e agora também horcrux, serpenteando animadamente pelo chão de pedra do grande salão, uma saliência em seu esguio corpo comprovando que a cobra tinha encontrado alimento em sua caçada.

O ritual para a criação do horcrux tinha corrido bem, e Voldemort estava cônscio de seu sucesso, mas algo diferente havia acontecido. Sua recuperação estava sendo mais demorada do que nunca, e ele sabia que o fato de seu corpo ser novo e reconstituído por ritual não explicava totalmente sua debilidade e as estranhas sensações que vinha sentindo desde então. Estava tendo dificuldades para se concentrar, seus pensamentos menos humanos, mais... instintivos e violentos. E as emoções o tomavam mais facilmente agora. Tão logo ele começava a pensar em como atingir Dumbledore sua mente deixava os planos de lado para se deleitar na vontade de fazê-lo sofrer muito, o ódio queimando em suas veias como um fogo incontrolável.

Teria ele chegado ao limite de divisão de sua alma? Estaria ele impossibilitado de criar mais horcruxes? Era uma questão que nenhum livro poderia responder, pois ele fora mais longe do que qualquer outro jamais ousara. Seria prudente aguardar e obter mais informações antes de tentar criar outro horcrux.

Com Nagini constantemente sob sua guarda, e o diário escondido em um local distante e inacessível aos magos normais, ele se sentia mais seguro. Era hora de começar a planejar, de procurar reunir seus antigos serviçais e buscar novos aliados. Malfoy fizera um bom trabalho camuflando o quanto pôde seu retorno, mas era sensato não contar que essas medidas perdurassem por muito tempo.

-o0o-

 **Na Fundação**

"Não foi uma escolha muito inteligente usar uma cobra como horcrux, foi?" perguntou Beth, analisando os dados obtidos dos novos sensores. Felizmente, apesar do trabalho, eles agora contavam com um novo tipo de sensor que permanecia até o momento indetectado nos locais sob vigilância: Voldemort, o gabinete de Dumbledore em Hogwarts, Azkaban, o escritório do Ministro, o Wizengamot, os escritórios de O Profeta Diário, os antigos Comensais e até mesmo o escritório de Amélia (com o conhecimento e aprovação dela) estavam 'grampeados' e constantemente monitorados pelos membros da Fundação. Eles haviam até mesmo descoberto a localização da casa que Lúcio comprara na Itália para a esposa e o filho, e que estava agora sob o feitiço Fidelius. Era fundamental estar um passo à frente do inimigo.

Pena que só puderam encontrar Voldemort após esse já ter escondido o diário, graças à informação fornecida por Moody à Amélia, e prontamente encaminhada à Fundação. O velho auror tinha sido um pouco imprudente em atacar Quirino e seu hóspede sozinho, e por pouco não pagara com a vida pela temeridade de seu ato. Por sorte a excessiva confiança deles os preveniu de colocar bloqueios contra aparatação ou chaves-de-portal, permitindo a fuga do ex-auror quando sua varinha foi destruída e ele já sangrava por múltiplos ferimentos.

"Não" respondeu Xeno. "É a primeira vez que se tem notícia da utilização de um ser vivo como horcrux. Mesmo que a magia da conexão amplie a vida da serpente, ela no máximo chegaria a dobrar, o que daria uma expectativa de 30 a 40 anos de vida no total. Podemos subtrair uns 10 anos desse total como sendo a idade atual dela e chegamos a uma duração estimada para esse horcrux."

"Será que ele conhece alguma forma de transferir o fragmento de alma da cobra para algum objeto?" voltou a perguntar Beth.

"Espero que não, mas não sabemos" respondeu Xeno.

"E Dumbledore? O velho conseguiu escapar ileso?" perguntou Sirius.

"Não de todo, sua imagem saiu bastante manchada, mas ele ainda retém todos os seus cargos, se bem que a briga pela chefia do Wizengamot foi um caso complicado" respondeu Xeno. "Aliás, você foi envolvido nela, mesmo que indiretamente."

"Eu? De que forma?" espantou-se Sirius.

"Para manter seu cargo no Wizengamot, Dumbledore fez algumas concessões a Lúcio Malfoy" explicou Xeno. "Uma delas foi interceder com a nova escola de seu filho, para que o jovem Draco ingressasse entre os primeiro-anistas deste ano ao invés de recomeçar seus estudos no próximo. Outra foi não interferir com a criação da Força Especial de Cornélio. O outro ponto é que Dumbledore prometeu interceder junto a você para que Draco seja reconhecido como herdeiro presuntivo da família Black."

"Louco, completamente louco!" replicou Sirius espantado. "Meu herdeiro está determinado desde o dia em que nasceu, e nada me fará tirar meu afilhado dessa posição!"

"Nós sabemos, Sirius" confirmou Beth. "E Dumbledore também, e deve ser por isso que ele ofereceu ajudar Lúcio, por saber se tratar de uma promessa vazia que nunca se realizará. Mas Lúcio tem esperanças, e acha que o peso do apoio de Dumbledore pode vir a ajuda-lo."

"E as escolas? Como estão progredindo?" perguntou Xeno, mudando de assunto.

"Abriremos definitivamente na primeira segunda-feira depois do Ano Novo. Dia seis de janeiro. Tudo certo para a escola aqui na ilha e as da Alemanha e Estados Unidos. Estamos progredindo bem com as de França, Suécia, Japão, Brasil, Austrália e Índia. A situação está um pouco mais devagar com México, Irã, China, Filipinas e Grécia, mas temos esperanças que se resolvam a contento. Estamos com sérias dificuldades na África, as lembranças do colonialismo e imperialismo jogam contra nós, mas Egito, África do Sul, Zaire e Senegal mostraram interesse. Se já tivéssemos uma escola em funcionamento para mostrar para eles, seria quase certo que aceitariam. Talvez consigamos algo para a metade do próximo ano. Polônia, Portugal, Peru, Geórgia, Suíça, Paquistão e Singapura estão no mesmo barco: tendo uma em funcionamento para que possam avaliar, estarão dispostos a considerar nossa proposta" resumiu Beth. "Os Greengrasses fizeram um imenso esforço apresentando nossas ideias às comunidades mágicas que demonstraram interesse."

"Excelente, e a contratação de professores, como está?" perguntou Sirius, feliz com o progresso reportado.

"Oh, seu amigo Remus está cuidando disso, é por isso que não está aqui conosco hoje" respondeu Selena. "Ele tem sido admirável em seu empenho. E sua proficiência em vários idiomas tem sido fundamental."

"Ótimo. É bom saber que o velho lobo está sendo útil e tem sua fonte de renda própria. Ele se recusa a me deixar ajuda-lo" comentou Sirius.

"Sim, ele é um pouco orgulhoso nesse aspecto. Mas é uma pessoa fantástica, muito motivada e com uma ampla formação cultural" comentou Beth. "Um excelente recurso para a Fundação! E quanto aos alunos, com tantas crianças para fazer viagens noturnas agora, temos listas praticamente completas para cada país. Ah, e a barreira da adolescência está confirmada."

"Mesmo? Como confirmaram?" perguntou Xeno.

"Alunos mais velhos juntaram-se a eles" explicou Selena. "Os gêmeos Weasley foram os primeiros, ainda antes do Halloween. Eles trouxeram depois mais quatro amigos. A única que é capaz de entrar voluntariamente nesse estado é Katie Bell, uma segundo-anista. Os gêmeos e seu amigo Lee Jordan, apenas com ajuda de alguém chamando-os. Os três são terceiro-anistas e nascidos em 1979. Duas garotas também terceiro-anistas, Alícia e Angelina, nasceram porém no ano anterior, já passaram pela menarca e não conseguiram acompanhar os demais, mesmo quando chamadas. Outros alunos mais velhos juntaram-se a eles e seguiram o mesmo quadro."

"Bom, uma pena que a limitação existe, mas pelo menos agora estamos cientes dela, e de quão importante é chegarmos aos alunos o mais cedo possível" concluiu Xeno.


	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22 – Preparativos para Guerra**

 **Albânia, novembro 1991**

"Lúcio, você está atrasado! Espero que tenha boas novas para compensar, ou terei que punir sua impertinência" ameaçou Voldemort tão logo o seu mais renomado seguidor se apresentou na sala do trono do antigo castelo.

Lúcio apressou-se a ajoelhar em frente a seu mestre, e ofereceu-lhe um rolo de pergaminho retirado de um de seus bolsos.

"Esta é a lista de todos os simpatizantes de nossa causa com quem pude conversar, e minhas avaliações sobre o que podemos esperar deles em termos de recursos, votos no Wizengamot, varinhas a empregar em vosso exército, e o que mais eles poderiam contribuir para nossos esforços, mestre."

Oferecendo outros pergaminhos a Voldemort, Lúcio continuou sua exposição: "Aqui temos uma avaliação das forças ministeriais, os postos que ocupamos com pessoas de nossa confiança dentro do Ministério e os informantes e elos fracos de cada departamento, que poderemos dobrar no momento certo para fazerem nossa vontade. Este outro é uma relação das famílias que contatei, mas se recusaram a cooperar. Por fim, esse outro pergaminho contém as informações que pude obter através de contatos na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos sobre outros Senhores Obscuros e movimentos puristas ao redor do globo. Infelizmente os tempos têm sido excessivamente calmos, meu Senhor. Nenhum movimento de força significativa ocorreu exceto por uma revolta rapidamente suprimida na Zâmbia."

Voldemort verificou cuidadosamente os documentos oferecidos, enquanto Lúcio esperava pacientemente, ainda ajoelhado, esperançoso de que seus esforços fossem o suficiente para poupá-lo do castigo do feitiço Cruciatus.

Após uma longa e, para Lúcio, excruciante pausa, Voldemort por fim sorriu e aliviou os temores de seu servo: "Bom trabalho, Lúcio. Vejo que esteve de fato bastante ocupado nesses últimos dias. Algo mais a relatar?"

"Ah, sim, Mestre, um caso deveras preocupante..." Lúcio tinha receio de contar o que lhe ocorrera, mas tinha medo ainda maior de omitir uma informação importante de seu Mestre. "Há cerca de uma semana atrás fui abduzido e... a sua Marca, mestre, foi examinada extensamente por meus raptores."

"O que!?" Voldemort reagiu com fúria. "Detalhes, Lúcio, dê-me os detalhes."

"Foi na terça-feira passada, Mestre, saí da casa de Norbert Nott por volta das 22:30 e afastei-me o suficiente da propriedade para poder aparatar. Acordei na manhã seguinte, pouco depois das cinco, no lugar de onde tencionava aparatar. Meus pertences ainda estavam comigo, nada foi levado. Mas a Marca, Mestre! A região onde ela fica estava bastante avermelhada, como se esfregada continuamente, e haviam resíduos mágicos. Imediatamente fui para casa e chamei meu medibruxo particular. Ele constatou que muitos feitiços foram aplicados na região, como se alguém tivesse realizado intensos estudos sobre a Marca, mas nada permanente. Nenhum feitiço estava ainda ativo, apenas resíduos da aplicação de muita magia no local. Tem ideia de quem e por que isso possa ter acontecido, Mestre?"

"A minha marca é bem protegida, Lúcio. Duvido que alguém possa retirá-la sem matar o hospedeiro. Mas eu mesmo criei e ensinei a vocês de meu círculo mais íntimo métodos para identifica-la e usá-la como chave de acesso a áreas protegidas. É possível que quem quer que o tenha atacado estivesse também procurando por uma forma de identifica-la com propósitos de reconhecer meus seguidores e bloquear o acesso deles a lugares específicos. Terei que pensar melhor a respeito... Uma última pergunta: o que descobriu sobre aquele menino insolente, Harry Potter?"

"Nada, Mestre. Exceto por um artigo ocasional naquela maldita revista, não há nenhuma notícia sobre o garoto" respondeu Lúcio cautelosamente. "Conversei brevemente com Severo Snape, e ele me assegurou que Alvo não teve maior sucesso em localizar o menino, mesmo com a ajuda de Olho-Louco Moody. Aparentemente ele está escondido em algum lugar protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius, ou algo similar."

Voldemort pensou longamente no assunto, até que tomou uma decisão.

"Não me passou despercebida a súbita mudança de sua família para a Itália, Lúcio. Sua tentativa de colocar sua família à salvo não me aborrece, desde que eu não seja prejudicado por isso. Os rumores indicam que Sirius Black está junto de seu afilhado Harry Potter. Sua esposa é uma Black por nascimento. Pode ser que, em futuro próximo, eu precise solicitar que sua esposa entre em contato com o primo dela. É claro que semelhante ardil só poderá ser utilizado uma única vez, de modo que preciso planejar bem como valer-me desse relacionamento. Mas espero que, no momento em que eu precisar da colaboração de Narcissa, ela se mostre solicita em cooperar. Do contrário, minha decepção seria profunda. Compreende a situação, Lúcio?"

Suando frio, Lúcio imediatamente tratou de confortar Voldemort: "Tenho certeza de que Narcissa ficará encantada em poder ajudar, Mestre. Especialmente se isso significar o fim da ovelha negra da família Black."

"Esperemos que assim seja. Você passará a noite aqui no castelo, e receberá novas instruções pela manhã. Dispensado."

-o0o-

A energia térmica era a mais simples para ser manipulada magicamente pelas crianças, e as primeiras proezas que os novos membros do grupo realizaram foram nesse campo. A temperatura de um corpo nada mais é que uma medida da agitação média de seus átomos ou moléculas. Transferir energia de um objeto para outro fazia o cedente esfriar e o receptor esquentar. Simples assim. E logo todos começavam a praticar, e assim que surgiram os primeiros sucessos, a empolgação ajudou na obtenção de mais progressos.

Para quem estava habitando um castelo de pedra no norte da Escócia com o inverno se aproximando, ganhar controle sobre a temperatura era um conforto imprescindível. Aliado ao fato de que as crianças viam todo o esforço gasto nos estudos começar a dar frutos, o ânimo de todos melhorou muito e ajudou a contornar os pequenos problemas de relacionamento que, inevitavelmente, iam surgindo. As conversas voltaram a ficar animadas como no início, diferenças de opinião geravam um debate aberto e pacífico ao invés de acusações e indisposições, e apenas uma preocupação de maior monta pairava sobre elas: Voldemort voltaria a coloca-las em perigo?

Enquanto isso, as crianças iam se aprofundando em seus estudos, ao mesmo tempo em que buscavam todas as formas de se divertirem com o que faziam. Desde os exercícios físicos, que eram preferencialmente realizados através de jogos e brincadeiras como queimada e pega-pega do que os exercícios individuais tradicionais como flexões e abdominais (já que muitos nunca haviam praticado nenhuma forma de condicionamento físico antes e ficariam rapidamente cansados e entediados com os exercícios 'sérios') aos estudos escolares (onde as lições a serem decoradas viravam questões em jogos de perguntas e respostas), tudo era feito de forma a criar o máximo de interação entre todos e de forma a tornar agradável ou mesmo divertido o que poderia de outra forma se tornar uma obrigação solitária, chata e difícil.

"Paul, com Voldemort retornando, não acha que deveríamos estar aprendendo alguma forma de nos defender?" perguntou Dafne após uma das partidas de queimada.

Paul olhou para sua preocupada amiga, depois para o resto do grupo à sua volta, vendo que a preocupação dela era também compartilhada pela maioria do pessoal.

"Certo! Sentem-se todos, por favor" disse ele, também tomando um lugar ao chão, cercado pelo resto do pessoal. A Sala Precisa poderia facilmente ter fornecido cadeiras e poltronas caso eles quisessem, mas havia algo de mais íntimo e descontraído em simplesmente usar o chão.

"Se fossemos esperar pelo currículo de Hogwarts, só lá pelo nosso quinto ano aqui é que começaríamos a ver feitiços que poderiam ser de algum uso efetivo contra inimigos. Mas não estamos apenas vendo o currículo de Hogwarts, não é?" começou ele, preparando o terreno para aquilo que queria expor. "Ainda há muita coisa que vocês ainda não praticaram, mas por outro lado vocês já são capazes de fazer várias coisas que magos e bruxas adultos teriam dificuldades em emular com feitiços comuns. O controle que vocês estão obtendo em manipular energias é algo formidável, e já é o bastante para protegê-los em muitas situações, se usarem seus cérebros de uma forma criativa. A questão aqui não é tanto de aprender novos usos da magia, mas de saber se vocês têm a coragem e a disposição de usarem o que já sabem para se proteger. E esse é um assunto sério, pessoal. Na hora do perigo, vocês até podem ser capazes de fazer o que for necessário para se protegerem, mas quando o perigo passar, vocês provavelmente sofrerão sabendo que feriram ou mataram um ser humano, por pior e malvado que fosse esse ser. E o resultado pode ser bem feio. Falo de sangue e pedaços de pessoas e... bem, vocês são capazes de imaginar o que quero dizer..."

"Mas pode ser necessário, não é?" perguntou Ernie. "Pode ser uma questão de nós ou eles, e é melhor que sejam eles que sofram, não é?"

"Eu não sei se seria capaz de tirar uma vida, mesmo que para proteger a minha" afirmou Eilidh com sinceridade.

"Mas e se for para proteger alguém que você ama? Acha que seria capaz de ver essa outra pessoa sofrer, sendo capaz de fazer algo para ajudar?" perguntou Blaise.

"Ah... Talvez por outra pessoa eu conseguisse" respondeu Eilidh, fazendo várias das meninas mais sensíveis considerarem melhor o ponto.

"Você poderia nos mostrar como usar o que sabemos contra inimigos?" perguntou Dafne a Paul.

"Sim. A sala poderia nos fornecer alguns alvos... Que tal alguns Snapes pra testar?" sugeriu Michael Corner.

"Não, por favor!" protestou Susana de imediato. "Não use uma pessoa, use algum bicho feio."

"Baratas gigantes?" sugeriu Hermione.

A sugestão acabou sendo aceita, com ressalvas. Primeiro, um tipo de arquibancada surgiu para que todos pudessem sentar em um nível mais alto, fácil para que todos vissem o canto da sala onde Paul faria a demonstração, e separada daquela região por uma parede de vidro que ia do chão ao teto, para garantir que nenhuma delas pudesse se aproximar deles.

Liza, em constante contato mental com Paul, ia narrando tudo, para evitar que tivessem que pensar em algum outro meio de fazer a voz de Paul chegar até eles contornando o obstáculo da parede de vidro.

"Lembram quando treinamos fazer bolas de gelo a partir da umidade do ar? Paul agora está fazendo isso, apenas que, ao invés de uma bola, ele está criando um cone bem pontudo, como uma lança e... lá vai ele. Paul usou parte da energia térmica que ele retirou do canto da sala para impulsionar a lança de gelo contra a barata" comentou ela o primeiro exemplo.

A turma se dividiu entre o alívio de ver o asqueroso animal destruído e o asco de ver o inseto tão ferido.

"Duas de uma vez agora. Vejam que Paul está extraindo todo o calor de uma, congelando-a, enquanto aplica esse calor todo na cabeça da outra, queimando-a... Argh!"

O segundo exemplo não foi tão violento, mas o cheiro! A maioria estava protegida pela barreira de vidro, mas Liza, em contato mental com Paul, sentiu o cheiro como se estivesse lá, e não gostou nem um pouco.

O terceiro exemplo foi ainda mais ameno. Paul simplesmente retirou o calor do solo onde a barata se encontrava, usando essa energia para aumentar o acúmulo de vapor d'água por lá. Isso simplesmente prendeu as patas da barata ao solo em uma camada de gelo, imobilizando-a.

Ter começado pelo exemplo mais brutal e terminando com o mais ameno foi proposital, para diluir o choque inicial. Eliminando todos os vestígios da demonstração, Paul voltou para perto da arquibancada e de seus colegas.

"Isso foi apenas um início, para que vocês tenham algo por onde começar" disse ele ao pessoal. "Tenho certeza de que conseguirão pensar em outras maneiras de aplicar o que aprenderam, e o que irão aprender. Basta que se esforcem um pouco."

-o0o-

Cornélio Fudge estava passando pela pior fase de sua vida, apesar do quão bem conseguia esconder isso de todos. Filho puro-sangue de uma família tradicional, mas não tão poderosa, antiga ou nobre como as principais, ele tivera que batalhar muito para atingir sua posição de destaque entre seus pares. Mas os tempos agora eram de mudança, e para quem estava no topo, como ele, isso significava uma chance maior de cair do que de subir ou permanecer onde estava. Ele tinha perfeita consciência de que seriam suas ações e decisões nos próximos meses que decidiriam seu futuro e o da sociedade em que nascera e conseguira tanto.

Ele ainda não estava certo se Voldemort de fato retornara ou não. Eram muitas as testemunhas dizendo que sim, mas como poderia ser, se ele havia sido destruído pelo Menino-Que-Sobrevivera? De qualquer modo, era certo de que os antigos Comensais da Morte estavam agitados, e com ou sem Voldemort, eles reiniciariam ações contra os nascidos-trouxas e seus simpatizantes, e a opinião pública seria polarizada mais uma vez entre os prós e contra o movimento.

Cornélio não tinha dúvidas sobre qual sua posição nesse debate ideológico: ele estava totalmente a favor dos tradicionalistas e pela hegemonia dos puros de sangue e a total separação entre os mundos mágico e trouxa. Achava ridículo ter que prestar contas ao primeiro-ministro trouxa, e reduzira os contatos com esse ao mínimo possível. Diferia de Voldemort e os Comensais por não querer exterminar os nascidos-trouxa, mas ao invés adestra-los para executarem as funções necessárias mas indignas de um puro de sangue que estivessem acima da capacidade dos élfos domésticos, pobres escravos que nem falar direito conseguiam.

Uma pena que Lúcio Malfoy, útil como ele era, não receberia bem um questionamento direto sobre a veracidade do retorno de Voldemort. Descobrir se o Senhor Negro havia de fato retornado ou não era o ponto fundamental para todos os planos de Fudge. Sem Voldemort, Cornélio poderia utilizar Lúcio para contar com o apoio dos Comensais a seus planos, que eram tão próximos dos ideais deles. Mas se Voldemort estivesse realmente vivo ainda, as maquinações de Fudge seriam em vão: aquele demônio iria querer controlar o mundo mágico sozinho, e eliminaria rapidamente qualquer oposição e não permitiria que ninguém mais tivesse poder considerável nas mãos. O ministro só sobreviveria caso se tornasse uma marionete perfeita nas mãos do verdadeiro poder por trás do cargo, e não era isso que Cornélio desejava para si.

Alvo Dumbledore e Amélia Bones eram os principais defensores da ideia de Voldemort ter retornado. Os testemunhos deles, e de outras pessoas presentes naquele fatídico Halloween em Hogwarts, concordavam todos entre si: um professor, Quirino Quirrell, estava aparentemente possuído pelo espírito do poderoso bruxo das trevas. Os testemunhos deixavam claro que algo estivera muito errado com o professor, mas o que seria na verdade?

Para resolver essa questão crucial Cornélio chamara os pesquisadores do Departamento de Mistérios para uma reunião secreta, nenhum de seus assessores sequer sabendo que a reunião ocorrera. Naquela mesma sala de sua casa onde Cornélio agora saboreava seu melhor Bourbon e tentava decidir como se manter à frente do mundo mágico britânico, três daqueles magos misteriosos trouxeram as más notícias.

"Todos acreditam que os mortos não podem voltar depois de cruzarem para o outro mundo. É verdade isso?" foi sua primeira pergunta.

"Na prática sim" respondeu o inominável que parecia liderar o trio.

"Como assim, na prática? Preciso saber se há ou não alguma forma" insistiu Fudge.

"A única exceção possível para essa regra seria a Pedra da Ressureição, uma das Relíquias da Morte da qual não se tem notícias desde antes da fundação de Hogwarts, ao ponto de ela ser considerada por muitos como um mito, e não um artefato real" respondeu novamente o líder.

"Então, toda essa estória que ando ouvindo sobre um possível retorno de Voldemort é falsa, não é?" abordou Cornélio ao ponto principal de suas dúvidas.

Dessa vez os três membros do Departamento de Mistérios trocaram olhares entre si antes de responder.

"Não necessariamente" respondeu novamente o líder após a consulta a seus acompanhantes. "Quem vai não volta, mas nem todos que morrem vão. Se ele nunca foi, ainda está por aqui."

Maldita mania dessas pessoas do Departamento de Mistérios serem tão elusivas! Fudge não tinha muita paciência para esses jogos de palavras. Mas ele insistiria e faria quantas perguntas fossem necessárias para esclarecer todos os pontos. 'O destino do mundo mágico está em jogo e eles insistem em brincar seus pequenos joguinhos idiotas!'

"Um fantasma então? É isso tudo que Voldemort pode ser?" voltou ele a questionar seus hóspedes.

"Mesmo um fantasma pode ser muito perigoso, se ele tiver o tipo certo de conhecimentos e for capaz de persuadir outros a agirem em seu nome" respondeu o líder.

Fudge estava bem treinado em ler o comportamento das pessoas. Era um dom que todo político necessitava, e Fudge, por pior que pudesse ser em muitos aspectos, era um bom político. A tensão que sua pergunta causara era evidente, e ele considerou com cuidado a resposta recebida. Havia algo de importante ali e ele precisava ser cauteloso.

Sim, um fantasma Voldemort poderia ser perigoso se conseguisse obter seguidores fiéis, mas um fantasma não podia lançar feitiços, ou punir erros de seus seguidores, ou recompensar os acertos. Poderia ser perigoso como conselheiro, mas não estaria em condições de liderar, pois não poderia forçar ninguém a obedecer. Cornélio conhecia bem os comensais, e sabia que a única fidelidade deles era para o mais forte. Sem a presença física de seu líder, os demais brigariam pelo poder e pelas riquezas que conquistassem. Pelo menos era isso que ele esperava. Era uma chance que ele teria para obter a liderança do grupo ou, sendo isso muito difícil, derrota-los após dividi-los. Se Voldemort fosse apenas um fantasma... Mas os inomináveis não haviam respondido sua pergunta; não haviam confirmado se ele só poderia ser um fantasma e nada mais! Era esse o ponto que eles estavam relutantes em responder! Mas primeiro, ele sanaria outra dúvida.

"Fantasmas podem voltar a ter um corpo, ou a interagir com o mundo físico de alguma forma, ou vir a usar magia de algum modo?" perguntou ele para tentar eliminar de todo os problemas com um possível fantasma de Voldemort.

"Não, a única forma como um fantasma pode interagir com nosso mundo é se comunicando com os vivos. Não pode ele mesmo voltar à vida, como não pode interagir física ou magicamente com o resto do mundo" explicou o líder, e Cornélio viu como seus acompanhantes visivelmente ficaram mais relaxados ao ver o rumo que a conversa tomara. Agora era o momento de fazer a pergunta especial e ver como eles reagiriam.

"E, além de um fantasma, o que mais Voldemort poderia ser no momento?"

A tensão voltara imediatamente tão logo ele fizera a pergunta. Havia algo muito sério aí e ele precisava descobrir o que era. O problema todo era a independência do Departamento de Mistérios em relação ao resto do governo mágico. Nem o ministro nem o Wizengamot tinham poder para exigir nada deles. Eles colaborariam apenas se o quisessem. Mas Cornélio tinha experiência em motivar pessoas, outra característica importante em um político.

"O futuro da comunidade mágica britânica pode estar dependendo da resposta de vocês à minha pergunta" comentou ele, atento à reação de seus três convidados.

"Há outra possibilidade, mas não discutiremos detalhes" respondeu novamente o líder, após outra troca de olhares com seus colegas.

"Voldemort poderia readquirir um corpo físico?" perguntou Fudge.

"Sim."

"Há como destruí-lo de uma vez por todas?"

"Sim."

"Como?"

Apenas olhares e silêncio por um longo tempo. Apenas quando Cornélio já estava perdendo a paciência e pronto para se lançar em uma tirada sobre dever cívico e responsabilidade para com a nação é que o líder finalmente resolveu falar.

"Teremos que pesquisar e investigar o assunto. Não sabemos se Voldemort fez uso dessa alternativa, esse será o primeiro ponto a ser abordado. Se ele fez, então será necessário encontrar e destruir... certas salvaguardas que ele possa ter utilizado, antes de poder enfrenta-lo e derrota-lo definitivamente. Nós o contataremos quando tivermos novidades. Não tente forçar esse ponto. Sabemos de sua importância, mas as dificuldades envolvidas são muitas."

Após essas palavras, os três se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e usaram sua lareira para sair, sem dizer mais nada.

Isso fora dois dias atrás. Desde então ele vinha praticando um jogo perigoso, usando sua guarda pessoal para blindá-lo contra as constantes investidas de Lúcio, Alvo e Amélia, concedendo a cada um deles o mínimo possível para evitar confrontos diretos, e tentando, infelizmente em vão, extrair de Lúcio e Alvo algum conhecimento adicional. Ele tinha certeza de que esses dois sabiam mais do que revelavam, mas ambos eram bem versados em política, e lisos como sabão quando exprimidos, sempre encontrando formas de mudar de assunto quando questionados.

O tempo estava passando e ele ainda não tinha informações suficientes para decidir como agir. Esta era a pior situação que Cornélio já enfrentara: participar de um jogo de vida ou morte contra vários inimigos, todos vigiando de perto cada um de seus movimentos, enquanto fazendo seus lances onde ele não podia ver. A única coisa que ele tinha a seu favor é que seus inimigos o subestimavam. Ele sempre fora muito bom em se esconder por trás de uma fachada de pessoa afável, fraca e pouco importante, como se tal pessoa tivesse condições de galgar tantos degraus na hierarquia mágica como ele galgara. Seus inimigos queriam que ele fosse fraco, e ele sempre os satisfizera nesse aspecto: as pessoas viam o que queriam ver, ignorando a realidade por trás das aparências. Esse era o único trunfo que ele tinha em mãos, mas ele estava consciente de que se não tomasse algumas medidas drásticas no futuro próximo, mesmo isso não seria capaz de salvar a sua pele.

-o0o-

 **04 de dezembro de 1991, Sala dos Professores, Hogwarts**

"Minerva, algo errado? Por que essa reunião inesperada?" perguntou Filius à sua velha amiga. O esperto professor já estava prevendo ao menos parte dos assuntos a serem tratados, vendo quem mais Minerva convocara para a reunião: Septima, Aurora, Bathsheda e Pomona, completando os cinco professores que haviam se unido ao 'Grupo de Estudos' iniciado por alunos do primeiro ano e que já incluía também boa parte do segundo e alguns do terceiro ano.

"É exatamente para que eu possa examinar a situação e concluir se há algo errado ou não que convoquei essa reunião" explicou a professora escocesa. "Sou a subdiretora dessa escola e me encontro perdida com muito do que tem acontecido por aqui e na sociedade mágica britânica em geral. Sei que vocês estão sob um juramento que limita o que podem me revelar, mas preciso de mais informações. Se não puderem me ajudar, preciso que ao menos me coloquem em contato com quem possa. E não, não posso fazer o mesmo juramento que vocês fizeram. Seria contrário ao juramento que prestei a Alvo e à escola ao assumir meu posto de subdiretora, como vocês bem sabem."

"Bom, vejamos o que podemos fazer. Exponha suas preocupações para nós, Minnie" sugeriu Pomona, simpática às preocupações de sua colega.

"Minha primeira preocupação é com Você-Sabe-Quem. Alvo já nos havia alertado sobre a possibilidade dele tentar adquirir a pedra filosofal, mas vê-lo aqui dentro da escola, possuindo um de nossos professores, foi um choque muito maior do que eu jamais esperara. Tive que esperar duas semanas até conseguir falar com Alvo a respeito, tamanhas foram as repercussões do fato, mas tudo que consegui dele apenas me causou mais preocupações. A acreditar nele, estamos na iminência de que a última guerra recomece, e em questão de uns poucos meses apenas, e estaremos fadados ao fracasso a menos que Harry Potter seja encontrado e colocado sob a custódia do diretor. Alvo se recusa a dar qualquer explicação sobre por quê um garoto tão jovem possa ser tão importante na derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas garante que estamos fadados ao fracasso sem a cooperação do menino. Nunca o vi tão obstinado e tão pessimista!"

"Alvo não está acostumado a ser mero expectador dos fatos, Minnie" explicou Pomona, "Ele sempre esteve no controle, e ficou mal acostumado com isso. Agora ele tem sido atropelado pelos fatos, e está se sentindo perdido e confuso. A situação com relação a Você-Sabe-Quem é obviamente séria, mas não tão calamitosa quanto Alvo imagina em sua ignorância sobre o que está de fato acontecendo."

"E o que vocês podem me contar para me acalmar?" perguntou Minerva.

"Harry Potter está na ilha, e está sendo bem cuidado. Voldemort está no continente, e não deve voltar tão breve. Ele está sob vigilância, e seus esforços para construir um exército estão sendo bloqueados tanto quanto possível. Já se sabe o que ele fez para evitar a morte, e passos estão sendo tomados para invalidar suas precauções. Amélia Bones está sendo mantida informada e seu departamento está recebendo fundos para se preparar para qualquer eventualidade" resumiu Filius.

"E por que Alvo não está também sendo informado de tudo isso?" questionou Minerva.

"Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, Minnie" redarguiu Pomona. "Acha que ele aceitaria tudo passivamente? Não tentaria ele tomar o controle de tudo? Não tentaria ser ele a pessoa dando as ordens e escondendo os fatos dos demais?"

Por alguns momentos Minerva tentou achar uma forma de negar as acusações de Pomona, mas teve que conceder vitória à colega. O Alvo Dumbledore de agora jamais se contentaria a ser mero participante em um grupo maior, liderado por outras pessoas. Ele tentaria assumir o controle, sem dúvida, e reagiria mal à mera suposição de que seu papel pudesse ser menos do que o de líder inconteste da oposição a Voldemort.

"Mas Alvo foi sempre o único mago que Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem sempre temeu. Concordo que ele provavelmente tentaria obter o comando das forças de oposição, mas desprezar o poder e a experiência que ele possui..."

"Não será desprezado, Minerva, isso eu posso assegurar" respondeu Sétima. "Apenas não há motivo para envolvê-lo agora. Isso só causaria intermináveis discussões que não fariam bem a ninguém."

Minerva gastou mais alguns momentos ponderando a situação, mas ao final teve que reconhecer que a posição assumida por seus colegas era de fato a mais sensata, ao menos enquanto a ameaça não fosse iminente.

"Mudança de assunto: o grupo de crianças ao qual vocês se uniram" declarou Minerva após o momento de reflexão. "A dinâmica de grupos humanos é um assunto fascinante, mas extremamente complexo. Não sou de forma alguma uma especialista no assunto, mas minha experiência em sala de aula e no controle da disciplina dos alunos de Hogwarts me ensinou muito na prática. E uma dessas coisas que aprendi é que um grupo como esse deveria ter, a essa altura, se dividido em vários subgrupos menores competindo entre si, e distanciando-se um dos outros dirigindo atenção para propósitos ou métodos distintos. Como então esse grupo não só tem se mantido coeso como ainda por cima crescido tanto sem comprometer a união e a harmonia entre seus membros? Não me parece natural que crianças tão jovens se comportem tão bem. Personalidades tão marcantes como as das senhoritas Greengrass e Granger, por exemplo, vindo de ambientes tão distintos, certamente teriam entrado em conflito há muito tempo. Isso me deixa preocupada com relação a quem são os adultos que os estão controlando, e quão forte é esse controle."

"Minnie, você não espera que revelemos os nomes..." começou Pomona, mas foi imediatamente interrompida por Minerva.

"Não, Pomona, não é necessário citar os nomes, mas eu gostaria de saber se são britânicos, e quais suas convicções e interesses" esclareceu Minerva. "E, não vou mentir para vocês, se eu achar que a influência deles sobre as crianças é deletéria, pode ter certeza de que lutarei para minimizá-la."

"Oh, Minnie, não se precipite" argumentou Pomona. "Acha que eu estaria tão calma se houvesse algum problema sério? Você me conhece bem, eu jamais consentiria que qualquer criança, e ainda mais essas, tão promissoras, estivessem sendo mal orientadas!"

"Pomona tem razão, Minerva" intercedeu Filius. "Você não tem que se preocupar. A influência dos adultos do grupo se limita a dar apoio quando solicitado, e conselhos quando conveniente, mas as crianças estão no geral agindo livremente e precisando de pouca supervisão. São crianças excelentes, Minerva, e aquilo que você viu no grande debate, sobre cada um deles buscar sua própria visão de mundo, reflete bem como os adultos do grupo estão procurando educa-las."

"De fato, Minerva, posso mesmo dizer que as crianças estão influenciando os adultos ainda mais que os adultos às crianças" comentou Sétima. "O grupo aqui em Hogwarts é totalmente independente da Fundação Lilly Evans, e se mantém apenas pelos esforços das próprias crianças, sem interferência dos adultos. O motivo para isso é que as crianças dispõem de uma técnica..."

"Sétima!" interrompeu Pomona. "Você está muito perto de quebrar seu juramento!"

"Oh, por favor, eu preciso saber mais sobre esse método" interpôs Minerva. "Não poderiam pelo menos usar uma analogia? Não veem como é importante para eu saber mais sobre como essas crianças conseguem se manter tão disciplinadas e motivadas?"

Os demais professores olharam entre si, esperando que algum outro tomasse a iniciativa de responder uma questão assim tão complexa. No final, foi Sétima quem, suspirando, tentou novamente dar uma resposta à subdiretora.

"Pense em um feitiço semelhante ao 'Legilimens', mas com duas diferenças..."

"Quê! Não me diga que essas crianças tão jovens estão experimentando com algo tão perigoso!" protestou Minerva.

"Minerva, deixe Sétima explicar primeiro antes de pular para conclusões" protestou Aurora.

Concordando com a admoestação, Minerva desculpou-se e pediu para que Sétima continuasse.

"Um feitiço 'Legilimens' com duas diferenças. Primeiro, ao invés de apenas permitir um exame das memórias do sujeito-alvo uma a uma, imagine que ele fizesse uma completa transferência de todas as memórias da pessoa, de uma forma completa, não apenas dos fatos vividos, mas também das emoções e pensamentos que os fatos ocasionaram. Segundo, o feitiço teria um preço na forma de reciprocidade, em que o sujeito-alvo teria acesso ao mesmo tipo de conteúdo do sujeito-atuante que este daquele. Diga-me, o que acha que aconteceria entre o par fazendo uso desse feitiço nessas condições?" concluiu Sétima.

Foi curioso para os demais presentes assistir às mudanças de emoções que passaram pelo rosto da austera professora enquanto ela tentava imaginar todas as consequências de uma experiência como a sugerida. Foi particularmente interessante vê-la corar como um tomate a certo ponto.

"Estão me dizendo que vocês têm compartilhado a experiências de suas vidas, integralmente, uns com os outros? Adultos e crianças? Meninos e meninas?" perguntou Minerva, um misto de preocupação e indignação em seu tom de voz.

"Não, Minerva" respondeu Bathsheda, "Sétima esqueceu-se de contar-lhe um detalhe importante. Você deve imaginar que esse feitiço só funciona se ambos os membros do par ainda não tiverem passado pela puberdade."

"Mas isso só deixaria de fora vocês adultos..." retrucou a subdiretora, novamente mostrando indignação.

Aurora e Sétima, as duas mais jovens do grupo, não puderam deixar de rir do comentário da mais velha entre eles.

"Minerva, desculpe-me a intimidade da questão, mas com qual idade você passou pela menarca?" perguntou Aurora, depois de se recompor.

Ruborizando novamente, mas sentindo que a pergunta era importante, Minerva respondeu: "Quinze anos e cinco meses."

"Pomona, você se importaria?" perguntou Aurora para a segunda mais velha dentre as professoras.

"Pouco antes de meu décimo-quinto aniversário" respondeu a alegre chefe de Lufa-Lufa.

Bathsheda acrescentou sua resposta tão logo Aurora e Sétima olharam para ela: "Catorze anos e cinco meses."

"Eu com treze anos e onze meses, Aurora com treze anos e sete meses" completou Sétima antes de questionar: "Perceberam a tendência?"

"Cada vez mais cedo! Onde estamos atualmente?" perguntou Minerva surpresa.

"Para as bruxinhas de puro-sangue, a média ainda está por volta de treze anos, mas para as de origem trouxa, já logo após os doze anos. Mas há exceções. Entre as nascidas-trouxas ingressantes esse ano tem uma que passou pela experiência logo após seu nono aniversário" concluiu Aurora.

"Tão cedo assim!" exclamou Minerva, ao que Pomona logo adicionou: "Pobre garota! Mas por que tão cedo?"

"Oh, Luna Lovegood forneceu-me um material muito interessante sobre o assunto quando começamos a investiga-lo. São pesquisas feitas pelos trouxas e publicadas em revistas especializadas" explicou Sétima. "O fator de impacto mais geral parece ser o consumo de proteína animal, especialmente leite e carne de vaca, seguido pela obesidade e falta de exercícios físicos. Pelos artigos que li, a idade média para menarca era de dezessete anos em 1830. No ritmo com que vem caindo, pode chegar a onze por volta de 2030."

"Mas... e esse caso de nove anos?" perguntou Pomona, que não participara desses estudos.

"Órfã de pai antes mesmo de nascer. A mãe voltou a casar-se pouco após o nascimento da filha" explicou Sétima. "Temos dois fatores adicionais envolvidos aqui: quanto maior o contato físico de uma menina com seu pai biológico, mais tarde tende a ocorrer a menarca; enquanto que, por outro lado, quanto maior o contato dela com homens ou garotos sexualmente maduros sem vínculo sanguíneo, mais cedo ela ocorre."

"Oh, coitada! Ela deve estar devastada por não poder... ah... 'usar o feitiço'" comentou Filius, evitando mencionar o método real de viagem astral que as crianças utilizavam.

"Sim, foi uma grande decepção para ela no princípio, mas o grupo tem feito todo o possível para inclui-la em todas as atividades e suprir essa... deficiência... através de conversas e sessões especiais de estudo, da mesma forma como estão fazendo com as crianças mais velhas, que já haviam passado naturalmente pelo amadurecimento" explicou Aurora.

"Mas... se é assim... Oh, céus!" exclamou Minerva agitada. "Não me digam que a idade de consentimento vem caindo na mesma proporção entre os trouxas! Seria um crime!"

"Na verdade é o contrário que vem acontecendo, Minerva" assegurou Sétima. "A pesquisa que fiz com Luna e... uma outra menina" continuou ela, omitindo o nome de Liz para não divulgar o fato de que a menina trouxa era presença constante no castelo, "revelou que aqui na Grã-Bretanha a idade de consentimento subiu de 10 para 13 anos em 1875 e daí para 16 em 1885. Outros países seguiram a mesma tendência. Na França ela foi fixada em 11 anos pelo Código Napoleônico de 1832, subindo para 13 anos em 1863 e para 15 anos em 1945. Nos Estados Unidos ela era tão baixa quanto sete anos, no estado de Delaware em 1895. Por volta de 1920 alternava conforme o estado entre 16 e 18 anos."

"Por Morgana! Ainda bem!" declarou Minerva aliviada, antes de voltar a se preocupar com outro assunto. "Mas ainda assim, com todas essas meninas atingindo puberdade mais cedo, e tão poucos meninos da mesma idade, é de se esperar que haja disputas sérias em breve, não é? Já existem indícios?"

Aurora e Sétima sorriram entre si. Aurora resolveu responder essa questão: "Alguns, mas nada sério ainda. Os meninos levam mais tempo para se interessar pelo sexo oposto do que as meninas, e eles ainda não estão prontos para romance. No momento eles ainda são um bando de crianças desfrutando de amizades desinteressadas, embora algumas meninas já estejam mostrando suas preferências por... algum menino em particular, mas sem conflitos. Esse método que elas têm para trocar memórias e experiências auxilia manter um bom nível de interação entre as crianças. Mas pode haver problemas dentro de uns dois anos..."

"Bom, ao menos temos algum tempo antes dos problemas começarem a se manifestar" concluiu Minerva. "E essas pesquisas sobre a história de Hogwarts, como estão indo?"

Daí em diante a conversa tornou-se bem mais calma, e por horas os professores discutiram as incríveis descobertas que fizeram sobre a história da magia e da sociedade mágica britânica.

Quando Minerva finalmente os deixou, os demais professores se voltaram para Sétima, curiosos e preocupados. Foi Filius quem expressou o motivo da preocupação deles: "Sétima, ficamos preocupados com o tanto que você revelou a Minerva. Você passou bem perto de revelar a ela as viagens astrais das crianças! O Juramento!"

"As crianças concordaram antecipadamente sobre uma série de pontos que podem ser revelados a certas pessoas que eles consideram como colaboradores do grupo, Filius" explicou ela acalmando os colegas. "Por exemplo, a analogia com o feitiço Legilimens foi sugerida pela senhorita Lovegood. Que mente original tem essa menina!"

"Fico feliz que pelo menos parte desses segredos esteja liberada. Será que veremos o dia em que não haverá mais segredos?" perguntou Bathsheda.

"Esse é o objetivo das crianças" esclareceu Sétima. "Segundo o que me disseram, o único empecilho contra abrir esse conhecimento para todos é a possível reação dos tradicionalistas, dos quais Voldemort e seu bando são o exemplo mais radical. Mas uma vez que o grupo tenha se espalhado por outros países e esteja em condições de se manter a salvo de quaisquer ameaças, não haverá necessidade de manter segredos."

"Da forma como elas têm progredido, não acho que isso levará muito tempo. Um ano ou dois, no máximo" sugeriu Pomona.

-o0o-

 _ **O Pensador Crítico – Editorial de 06 de dezembro de 1991**_

 _O cenário político da sociedade mágica britânica está passando por uma pulverização de posições que tem confundido muitos de seus cidadãos, acostumados a uma clara definição dicotômica de 'nós' e 'eles' onde fica claro de saída qual o campo a que cada indivíduo pertence, de acordo com um óbvio, se um tanto estereotipado, posicionamento entre progressistas e tradicionalistas, a favor ou contra o estudo da magia negra, a favor ou contra a integração dos nascidos-trouxas, buscando ou evitando participação no mundo não mágico, e assim por diante._

 _É em um momento como este que o título de nossa publicação ganha uma importância ainda maior. Pensador crítico. É isso que precisamos ser, para evitar sermos guiados por nossas paixões e hábitos, que podem estar equivocados; para evitar o uso fácil e enganador de rótulos estabelecidos em outra era, quando outras condições imperavam. Precisamos nos conscientizar da importância da escolha que temos a fazer no presente cenário, pois ela impactará tanto no tipo de sociedade na qual estaremos vivendo dentro de algum tempo, quanto em nosso papel dentro dessa sociedade. Que tipo de vida queremos para nós e nossos filhos? Este é o primeiro ponto na análise que devemos fazer, mas de modo algum o único._

 _Precisamos ressaltar a atividade crítica em nosso pensamento, o que nos leva ao segundo ponto que devemos considerar: que tipo de vida podemos obter para nós e nossos filhos? Se quisermos ter sucesso, precisamos nos ater aos desejos que podemos realizar, ou certamente acabaremos frustrados, almejando por coisas eternamente além de nosso alcance. É fundamental, portanto, que nossos desejos passem pelo crivo de um 'choque de realidade', e apenas acalentemos aqueles que se mostrem alcançáveis._

 _Não estamos sozinhos no mundo. Muito do que podemos querer para nós pode levar a um confronto com outros que disputam pela mesma coisa. Vale a pena entrar nessa disputa? Isso dependerá dos custos e dos benefícios envolvidos, da chance de sucesso e da situação em que ficaremos caso sejamos derrotados. Cada pessoa terá um conjunto diferente de objetivos, e assinalará valores de benefício e custos diferentes para cada um deles. A recente pluralização de facções em conflito nada mais é do que uma consequência dessa distinção em valorar objetivos. Enquanto a pessoa comum tende a simplesmente escolher uma dessas facções e a ela se juntar, o pensador crítico deve estar atento para várias possibilidades que complicam ainda mais o quadro._

 _Uma dessas possibilidades é que nenhuma das facções contemple todos os seus objetivos, cada uma delas contemplando-os parcialmente, dificultando a escolha. Outra é que pode haver grande discrepância entre o que uma facção publicamente declara como sendo seus objetivos, e aquilo que seus líderes realmente defendem em segredo. Outra ainda é a dinâmica da situação, que muda constantemente, causando uma contínua revisão dos objetivos. Por todos esses, e outros, fatores envolvidos, um pensador crítico evitará colocar-se atrás de uma bandeira única, por mais que ela aparentemente encampe seus próprios ideais. A história contém evidências demais de movimentos que acabaram sendo deturpados e desviados de sua ideologia inicial no decorrer dos acontecimentos. Que sirvam de exemplos, entre os não-mágicos, a Revolução Francesa de 1789 e a Revolução Russa de 1917, ou entre as sociedades mágicas, o 'Bem Maior' de Grindelwald e os diversos movimentos puristas, do babilônio Aquibenasar ao atual Voldemort._

 _Toda vez que um governo se corrompe, tende a criar duas classes de pessoas: uma menor, a dos privilegiados, que lucra com o exercício do poder, e outra maior, dos oprimidos, que paga pelos privilégios da classe dominante. Mas a situação que temos atualmente na sociedade mágica britânica tornou-se muito mais complexa e ramificada. O único consenso parece ser o de que são necessárias mudanças, mas as diversas facções formadas diferem radicalmente sobre quais as mudanças desejadas._

 _Uma parte significativa da população é conservadora, preferindo assegurar o pouco que têm e suportar as dores que já conhece a arriscar piorar ainda mais sua situação, mesmo que haja chance de melhora, desde que possam considerar que possuem pelo menos aquilo que consideram o mínimo necessário. Esses, infelizmente, irão sofrer, pois qualquer que seja o lado vencedor, mudanças drásticas ocorrerão._

 _Por outro lado, aqueles que anseiam por mudanças não estão em melhor posição apenas porque as mudanças ocorrerão. Não há garantias de que as mudanças nos serão favoráveis. Não devemos cair no erro de pensar que todos veem a situação da mesma forma que nós e desejam as mesmas mudanças que buscamos (1). Cada qual tem seu sistema de valores e agirá mais em proveito próprio que pelo bem comum. Também não é de se esperar que as mudanças sejam implementadas sem um alto custo: pessoas que gozam de privilégios antes assumirão o risco de completa destruição a abrir mão de quaisquer de seus privilégios (2). E pessoas que dão mais importância a seus privilégios do que a seus princípios logo perderão ambos (3). Aqueles que estão em posição de poder são capazes de cometer, em nome do governo, crimes que, como cidadãos comuns, nem ousariam pensar em realizar (4)._

 _Na última guerra, muitas pessoas tentaram simplesmente virar as costas aos problemas e perigos, pensando que, caso não se envolvessem, seriam deixadas em paz. Iludiram-se. Estamos todos conectados, e ninguém é uma ilha. Podemos mesmo dizer que o principal problema da sociedade é fazer a sociabilidade prevalecer sobre a individualidade (5). Uma sociedade sadia pode mesmo ser definida por esse laço duplo: ela depende da existência de seres independentes, pensando e julgando por si mesmos, mas profundamente unidos entre si como grupo social (6). A velha desculpa de que "Sou um só, nada entendo de política e nada posso fazer" mostra-se falsa e inaceitável. O maior castigo para aqueles que não se interessam por política é que serão governados pelos que se interessam (7). O todo só pode mudar se as partes mudarem, e na mesma medida (8) e, lembre-se, não precisamos obrigar ninguém a fazer sua parte, só a nós mesmos fazer a nossa. Então teremos feito a nossa parte, e a nossa parte é tudo que temos que fazer (9)._

 _Todos os grandes avanços na história humana se devem ao pensamento ou à ação de alguns indivíduos excepcionais. Na sociedade, o indivíduo excepcional pode ter importância decisiva (10). Precisamos que você faça sua parte, e se torne um desses indivíduos excepcionais._

-o0o-

"Foi muito difícil virem para cá sem as outras crianças?" perguntou Beth tão logo Paul, Liz e Luna chegaram de Hogwarts por um portal.

"Nem tanto, eu até esperava mais reclamações da parte deles" respondeu Paul enquanto sentava-se à mesa de reuniões da Fundação.

"Oh, isso só porque o senhor simplesmente desapareceu pela maior parte da tarde" respondeu Liz tentando olhar brava para Paul.

"Liz e eu tivemos que explicar a situação para o pessoal, por isso ela está chateada com você, Paul" explicou Luna. "Pode esperar ser bombardeado por perguntas assim que voltarmos a nos encontrar com eles."

"Oh, entendo, sinto muito" desculpou-se Paul apressadamente. "Algum segredo que temos de esconder do pessoal?" perguntou ele aos adultos.

"Alguns detalhes seriam melhor ficarem em segredo, sim" respondeu Xeno. "A menos que prefiram que não os contemos pra vocês."

"Oh, não!" respondeu Paul. "Nós daremos um jeito de ocultar o que for mais sensível. Mas eu confio neles. Não acho que precisemos nos preocupar com essa possibilidade."

"Certo. Então vamos começar" declarou Sirius. "Eu primeiro!"

As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar de comiseração pela atitude daquela grande criança de barbas que se comportava com menos decoro que as crianças de verdade, mas no fim simplesmente acenaram para que ele começasse.

"Todos os autômatos espiões que andamos espalhando começaram a surtir efeito, especialmente os que vigiam Lúcio Malfoy e Voldemort. Para começar, temos uma lista completa de todos os Comensais e outros bruxos ainda não marcados que se juntaram a Voldemort. Temos também detalhes sobre três planos de ataque que eles andam preparando: Azkaban, Hogsmeade e contra famílias de nascidos..."

"Ah hum" protestou Liza ao perceber que Sirius iria usar aquela palavra tão degradante para se referir às pessoas não mágicas.

"...em famílias normais" corrigiu ele apressadamente. "Mas o plano de ataque para Hogsmeade provavelmente não será executado tão cedo, já que eles estão prevendo o uso de dementadores e outras criaturas cujo apoio ainda não conseguiram assegurar."

"E nem irão, se tivermos sorte" intercedeu Xeno.

"Nada contra os outros locais? Hospital, Ministério, Hogwarts, Beco Diagonal?" perguntou Liza.

"Não. Voldemort sabe que esses pontos estarão sob vigilância e são muito próximos do quartel dos aurores, e não quer se arriscar por enquanto" explicou Sirius. "Ele irá tentar libertar seus Comensais presos em Azkaban se puder, ou vai optar por trocar a qualidade do alvo pela quantidade, marcando sua volta com dezenas de pequenos ataques para difundir terror na população."

"Beth e Selena usaram a teoria topológica das runas para criar algumas proteções simples de instalar, mas bastante efetivas e conectadas à marca negra" informou Xeno orgulhoso. "Elas já foram instaladas nas casas de todas as crianças do grupo, e devemos terminar de instala-las nas casas dos nascidos... normais matriculados em Hogwarts nos próximos dois ou três dias. Assim que terminarmos, iniciaremos a instalação delas para as crianças nascidas normais que ainda não cursam Hogwarts."

"Como estão as coisas no Ministério?" perguntou Liza.

"Confusas" declarou Xeno. "Fudge parece estar mudando de posição, embora ainda não esteja reconhecendo publicamente o retorno de Voldemort. Surpreendentemente, ele não está mantendo contato tão estreito com Malfoy como costumava, embora também não tenha de modo algum se aproximado de Dumbledore. Parece que está simplesmente tentando se manter distante de toda e qualquer fonte de problemas."

"Vocês o estão vigiando?" perguntou Paul, um pouco curioso por esse distanciamento entre Fudge e Malfoy.

"Sim, temos sensores em seu escritório, mas ele não está fazendo nada de importante por enquanto. Parece estar mesmo totalmente alheio à situação que se está armando à sua volta" esclareceu Xeno.

"Tem algo que possamos fazer pra ajudar?" perguntou Luna.

"No momento temos tudo sobre controle" respondeu Sirius. "Apenas continuem treinando as crianças, e progredindo vocês também junto com elas."

As crianças trocaram um rápido olhar, um pouco insatisfeitas por não terem nada em que auxiliar os adultos, ainda mais que Sirius sequer tentara esconder sua felicidade em poder mantê-las longe de toda ação. Para mudar a atenção delas de foco, Beth resolveu intervir.

"E o contato com as crianças do exterior, como tem sido?" perguntou ela, um pouco animada demais para parecer autêntico. "Ouvi dizer que fizeram grandes progressos."

"Graças a Raquel" respondeu Paul orgulhoso da descoberta de sua amiguinha. "Estávamos visitando uma garota um pouco mais velha que ela em Dijon, na França, uma Geneviève Dubois. Ela gostou tanto de uma das bonecas da menina que a chamou para conversar enquanto ela dormia. Geneviève acordou no astral e as duas logo começaram a conversar rapidamente. Confirmamos que não faz diferença alguma que idioma uma pessoa usa quando acordada, as conversas no astral não são afetadas de modo algum. Entendemos tudo como se Geneviève estivesse falando inglês fluentemente e sem sotaque."

"Com isso foi fácil montar um esquema para as visitas..." comentou Luna.

"Hermione, para variar, passou o dia seguinte preparando o esquema" confirmou Liza.

"No ritmo que estamos indo, mais uns dois dias devemos terminar. Temos conseguido entre cinquenta a sessenta visitas por noite" declarou Luna, orgulhosa pelo feito.

"Ótimo!" alegrou-se Beth. "As escolas devem estar prontas para iniciar no dia dois de janeiro, como programado, e só falta confirmarmos a contratação dos últimos professores."

"Vocês estão se encontrando com frequência com todas essas crianças ou só as visitaram uma vez?" perguntou Selena.

"Estamos nos reunindo todas as noites" respondeu Luna. "Bom, pelo menos a maioria de nós. Às vezes um pequeno grupo decide fazer alguma outra coisa uma noite ou outra. Com o mundo todo pra visitar... sabe como é. E nem todo mundo está dormindo no mesmo horário, com tantos confusos horários."

"Encontramo-nos sempre na Torre Eiffel" explicou Liza com um grande sorriso. "É tão linda à noite. Ninguém se cansa dela."

"Nas Américas eles estão usando o Cristo Redentor, no Rio de Janeiro, e pessoal do Oriente está usando o prédio da Ópera, em Sidnei" completou Luna.

"Sério?" perguntou Beth curiosa. "Achei que fossem usar algo na China ou Japão, ou mesmo Índia."

"Eh... parece que China e Japão não mantém uma relação tão boa assim. Austrália acabou sendo um local neutro que satisfez a todos" explicou Liza.

"Ei!" exclamou Paul ao ter uma ideia. "Por que vocês não fornecem esse esquema de identificar os Comensais para madame Bones? Ou melhor ainda, podiam publicar no Pensador Crítico, assim todos poderiam se proteger."

"Já informamos Amélia, e ela ficou de repassar o conhecimento para os aurores em que confia" explicou Selena. "Não podemos divulgar esse resultado publicamente, ou Voldemort descobrirá alguma maneira de invalidar nossa vantagem. Mas todos nossos amigos estão recebendo a informação, não só sobre como detectar a marca, mas sobre o conjunto completo de proteções que desenvolvemos."

"E não foi só isso que fizemos" disse Beth com um sorriso maroto. "Criamos alguns brinquedinhos extras para usar contra os Comensais e os outros aliados que Voldemort conseguir. Vamos aguardar eles realizarem o primeiro ataque antes de começar a usar esses novos artefatos, mas esteja certo de que eles não gostarão nem um pouco de nossa retaliação."

"Beth, temos mesmo que esperar pelos outros antes de começar o século XIX?" perguntou Luna pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez, pelo menos.

"Luna, eu sei que vocês três estão ansiosos para começar a estudar os eventos mais recentes, mas estes últimos dois séculos contém mais avanços que todos os anteriores juntos" explicou Beth pacientemente. "Com todas as atividades recentes que precisamos desenvolver, não tive muito tempo para preparar o material. Não é só uma questão de selecionar... Eu mesmo tenho que aprender muito sobre esse período antes de poder passar algo a vocês. Exceto pela matemática e física, meu conhecimento desse período é bastante limitado. E pense quão melhor será se vocês tiverem mais pessoas com quem discutir tudo."

"Eu entendo" respondeu ela com uma carinha triste. Ao ver a expressão de dúvida de Beth ela logo emendou: "É sério, eu entendo sim, e vai ser ótimo ter mais gente junto para compartilhar tudo. Apenas é que estou ansiosa por começar... Você não vai ficar brava comigo por tentar, não é?"

"Claro que não" respondeu Beth sorrindo. "Assim que começar o novo ano estarei dando uma atenção especial a esse ponto, prometo. Até lá as novas escolas terão iniciado atividades e esperamos que a situação por aqui nas ilhas, se não estiver de todo resolvida, estará ao menos bem encaminhada."

-o0o-

"Bom dia, Minerva. Algo urgente requerendo minha atenção?" disse o diretor a sua subdiretora, assim que ela entrou em seu escritório.

"Sim, Alvo, eu tenho aqui comigo várias petições preenchidas pelos alunos solicitando mudanças em Hogwarts."

"Minerva, estamos passando por um momento crítico na história de nossa sociedade, e você quer que eu arrume um novo professor de história? Voldemort está de volta, Harry Potter continua desaparecido, o Ministro está sob influência de Malfoy, podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento... Não consegue ver que há muito a ser feito antes que possamos perder tempo com as demandas de alguns poucos alunos influenciados por essa revista subversiva que tem controlado o menino-que-sobreviveu?"

"Alvo, não se trata de 'uns poucos alunos'. Cada uma delas contém assinaturas de mais de 80% de nossos estudantes. A que solicita a substituição de Cuthbert como professor de história da magia bateu todos os recordes: apenas três alunos não assinaram. Sei que sua atenção está voltada para outros assuntos, mas manter a escola em bom funcionamento também é importante. Voldemort é um grande problema que pode levar anos para ser resolvido! Ao meu ver, você tem três opções: arrumar mais tempo para cuidar das necessidades da escola, dar-me maior poder para que eu possa cuidar de parte de suas atribuições, ou deixar o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore estava pasmo. A ousadia de Minerva sugerir que ele abandonasse a escola à qual dedicara mais de um século de sua vida era uma afronta sem tamanho. Para ganhar tempo enquanto se acalmava e pensava, ele pegou as petições e fingiu examiná-las por algum tempo, apenas vendo o teor delas.

Alvo gostava de Minerva, ela era competente como professora e como ajudante para a imensa papelada envolvida em controlar a escola. Mas era extremamente ingênua politicamente. Por um lado, ela não percebia o quão importante ser o diretor de Hogwarts era para as aspirações políticas de Dumbledore. Aqui se formavam as mentes das próximas gerações de políticos e funcionários ministeriais, e Alvo queria... melhor, precisava estar à frente da escola tanto para supervisionar a formação dessas novas gerações, como para medir-lhes o caráter, as fraquezas e os interesses, e ainda acostumá-los a tratar a ele com deferência e respeito que seriam depois cobrados e mantidos em suas futuras ocupações. Se ele tinha tanto poder e fama, elas eram devidas muito mais a seus esforços sobre esses cidadãos enquanto alunos de Hogwarts do que por seus méritos políticos ou suas ações junto ao Ministério e o Wizengamot. Não, não era possível que Alvo cedesse seu cargo em Hogwarts enquanto tivesse as mínimas condições de mantê-lo.

Dar maior poder de ação para Minerva poderia reduzir muito a carga sobre Dumbledore no curto prazo, mas os problemas em longo prazo seriam terríveis. Primeiro, qualquer poder que ele cedesse agora seria quase impossível tomar de volta, mesmo quando toda a crise estiver superada. Segundo, as mudanças que Minerva faria dificilmente seriam de seu agrado, e provavelmente seriam demasiadas e rápidas demais, causando grande revolta na elite puro-sangue que controlava o Wizengamot, o Ministério e o Conselho Diretor de Hogwarts, além de possivelmente chocarem-se de frente com suas próprias ideais para a escola. Infelizmente, apenas a quarta opção, que Minerva desconhecia (ou não queria acreditar que existisse), era viável no momento.

"Pois bem, deixe as petições comigo e eu cuidarei delas, Minerva."

"Tem certeza, Alvo? Você já está sobrecarregado..."

"Não se preocupe. Como você mesmo mencionou, é meu dever como diretor" disse Dumbledore, notando que sua funcionária não parecia nada feliz com sua decisão. Para acalmar um pouco sua amiga, ele resolveu acrescentar "É claro que, uma vez tomadas as decisões iniciais, eu talvez venha a precisar de alguma ajuda sua com os detalhes..."

Funcionou! Minerva demonstrou estar sensivelmente aliviada, e logo partiu, deixando Dumbledore novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos. Tão logo a porta foi fechada, um movimento de sua varinha mágica enviou as petições para a gaveta inferior de um armário no canto do escritório que ele batizara com o nome de 'procrastinador'. Lá ele armazenava todos os pedidos e requisições que ele não queria de modo algum atender, incluindo todos os inúmeros pedidos para que medidas fossem tomadas contra seu pouco sociável mestre de poções. Até hoje ele não precisara recuperar nenhum dos documentos que ali armazenara, e ele sinceramente assim desejava continuar até o fim de sua vida.

Não é que Dumbledore fosse avesso a toda e qualquer mudança, mas grande parte da sociedade mágica o era, e ele precisava ser cauteloso, ainda mais no momento atual. Voldemort angariava seguidores entre duas camadas principais da população, que de certa forma tinham considerável sobreposição: a mais tradicionalista e a dos puros de sangue que empobreceram por qualquer motivo (e havia muitos motivos: jogo, bebida, orgias, inabilidade para negócios, desgraça pública por ter suportado um dos frequentes Senhores Negros que apareciam cada poucas décadas...). A mera quantidade sem precedentes de meninas nascidas trouxas que entraram na escola esse ano já causara enorme controvérsia que os artigos no Pensador Crítico só ampliaram e radicalizaram. As mudanças solicitadas pelos alunos tinham seu mérito e, em outras circunstâncias, mereceriam mais atenção. Mas na atual conjectura, apenas causariam ainda mais discórdia e auxiliaram os esforços de recrutamento de Voldemort.

Por vontade própria, Dumbledore jamais teria entrado na política, a menos que tivesse carta branca para fazer o melhor pela sociedade. Acabou entrando apenas por insistência da parcela moderada do Wizengamot, que temia um conflito aberto entre as duas alas mais radicais, tradicionalistas e progressistas, que poderiam levar o país à nova guerra civil ou ao total congelamento do governo pela incapacidade de qualquer dos lados aprovarem qualquer nova lei. E foi no papel de moderador que ele ficara até então, buscando concessões de um lado e de outro para que a máquina do governo continuasse a funcionar, por precário que fosse esse funcionamento.

O retorno de Voldemort por um lado, e as opiniões do grupo controlando o jovem Harry Potter do outro, estavam tornando o tênue equilíbrio da última década insustentável. Era vital que ele, por pura ausência de outro nome viável, tivesse uma participação mais ativa no governo para evitar que Voldemort viesse a controlar tudo sem esforço. Para isso, Cornélio teria que cair, e um substituto capaz de resistir aos esquemas de Malfoy e seus colegas teria que ser colocado no lugar do atual ministro.

-o0o-

"Então era mesmo falsa?" perguntou Dafne a Luna.

"Oh, sim. A pretensa Pedra Filosofal que Dumbledore esconde aqui na escola é falsa, mesmo que seja uma imitação passável" respondeu a loirinha. "Agora o que eu gostaria de saber é se foram os Flamels que iludiram o diretor, ou se foi ele quem criou a pedra falsa e divulgou a notícia de ela estar aqui para tentar capturar Voldemort."

"Que pena!" comentou Dafne. "Imortalidade e todo ouro que eu pudesse gastar? Seria uma combinação muito desejável."

"Não tenho tanta certeza assim" comentou Luna. "Imortalidade é algo supervalorizado em minha opinião. Tem um bocado de gente sonhando com a vida eterna morrendo de tédio por não saber o que fazer numa tarde chuvosa de domingo. Não faz sentido ser imortal se for pra desperdiçar todo esse tempo infinito na frente da TV."

"É mesmo verdade que os tro... normais passam tanto tempo assim vendo programas nessas caixas etrelônicas?" perguntou Tracy.

"Eletrônicas, Tracy, de elétron... já estudamos tanto essa partícula que você deveria ter se acostumado com o nome" reclamou Hermione.

Tracy respondeu à bronca da amiga com um sorriso maroto, que fez Hermione pensar se o erro dela teria sido proposital, apenas para provoca-la. Pelo menos a menina do cabelo revolto andava bem mais calma e paciente esse ano. Ter amigos de verdade fizera uma imensa diferença para ela, e ela vinha paulatinamente saindo de seu isolamento e de seu comportamento antissocial para um relacionamento mais saudável com as outras crianças. Ao invés de se preocupar com o real motivo do sorriso de Tracy, ela apenas respondeu com outro sorriso, feliz de não estar mais tão ansiosa e desconfiada como no passado. Mas isso fez ela pensar em outro assunto, que logo propôs para as amigas.

"O que acharam do questionamento de Minerva, sobre como mantemos a harmonia entre nosso grande grupo? Talvez pudéssemos juntar algumas considerações para passar para ela, de modo que ela possa compreender melhor. Nunca pensei que ela fosse se interessar por psicologia social, mas é de fato um assunto fascinante."

"Poderíamos dividir o trabalho, cada uma de nós abordando um tópico" sugeriu Tracy. "Eu, por exemplo, achei muito importante o aspecto da vulnerabilidade das pessoas em um relacionamento. Como é fundamental poder se abrir para outra pessoa, revelar tanto suas melhores quanto suas piores facetas, entendem? Eu nunca tive muitas amigas porque criar essa confiança na outra pessoa normalmente é um processo lento e perigoso, você nunca sabe quando a outra pessoa vai utilizar uma fraqueza ou segredo seu contra você. Se não fosse por essa imediata troca de informações com essas fusões eu provavelmente ainda teria apenas Dafne como amiga."

"Eu topo!" respondeu Hermione. "E eu gostaria de escrever sobre como é importante evitar equívocos e má interpretações... Eu sempre levei tudo muito a sério, e até agora ainda tenho alguma dificuldade em perceber quando alguém está falando a sério, ou quando está brincando ou sendo sarcástica, e eu já cometi muitos erros por radicalizar o que seria apenas uma brincadeira inócua."

"Eu também quero participar, e vou escrever sobre um problema que eu compartilho com você, Hermione, e também com Susana e algumas outras pessoas" sugeriu Dafne. "Falo do nosso hábito de ter nossa própria opinião em muito alta estima, e achar que estamos sempre certas e, portanto, os outros estariam errados. Com tudo o que andamos discutindo sobre verdade e conhecimento, e com as experiências de mergulhar em outras pessoas para realmente compreender quem elas são e como pensam, eu tanto aprendi que minhas certezas não são assim tão certas como também que muitos problemas podem ter mais de uma resposta válida. Isso foi fundamental para que eu pudesse fazer amizade com vocês que vieram do mundo não-mágico, caso contrário as diferenças seriam demais para que eu pudesse aceitar."

"Eu acho que poderia colaborar com uma tangente a esse ponto: a aceitação da outra pessoa" comentou Susana. "O trabalho de minha tia me fez ver que a principal causa de conflitos entre as pessoas é uma delas querer impor suas vontades e desejos sobre as outras. O pior é que isso nem sempre é feito por motivos egoístas. Boas intenções podem igualmente produzir más ações. Por exemplo, um pai querendo garantir o futuro da filha prometendo-a ainda criança em casamento com algum herdeiro de uma família importante. Pensaram o que seria uma de nós estar já prometida para ser a futura senhora Goyle ou Weasley? Existe algo parecido no mundo não-mágico?"

Aquela imagem fez um calafrio correr pela espinha de todas as garotas. De todos os alunos do primeiro-ano, com a saída de Draco Malfoy, apenas seis não estavam de alguma forma envolvidos com o grupo: de um lado, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan e Zacharias Smith continuavam dedicando o mínimo tempo possível aos estudos, passando a maior parte do tempo 'aproveitando a vida', que na visão do grupo era visto como deixar a vida passar sem fazer nada de útil com ela; de outro lado, o grupo liderado por Theodore Nott, e contando apenas com Gregório Goyle e Vicente Crabbe como extras, que se achavam nobres e importantes demais para se juntarem ao que consideravam ser a escória da sociedade. A opinião do grupo sobre esses dissidentes não era nada favorável.

"O mundo não-mágico em geral não mais aceita casamentos arranjados, embora isso ainda ocorra em certas sociedades. No entanto, ele está cheio de exemplos similares: pais decidindo a carreira dos filhos; vizinhos criticando as extravagâncias e excentricidades uns dos outros; pessoas de diferentes religiões querendo 'salvar' os demais, convertendo-os para seu próprio credo, e por aí afora..." respondeu Beverly à questão de Susana.

"Então não é muito diferente do mundo mágico" comentou Ana Abbott.

"Oh, em um aspecto pelo menos é bastante diferente" comentou Dorothy, outra nascida-trouxa. "Os jovens tem muito mais liberdade no mundo não-mágico do que no mágico. Isso significa que eles podem ir muito mais longe para expressar sua rebeldia contra a ideologia de seus pais e das partes da sociedade de que não gostam. Isso fica claramente visível na forma como tratam seus corpos e vestuário. Alguns andam carecas, outros cabeludos, outros pintam ou cortam o cabelo de formas específicas, ou usam tatuagens, piercings e roupas especiais para indicar com que grupo identificam-se, formando 'tribos' de pessoas com comportamento, opinião e gosto similares entre si, mas radicalmente distintos dos demais grupos."

"Poxa, deve ser interessante estudar essas tribos e suas características" comentou Tracy. "Sem chance de algo similar ocorrer no mundo mágico, não com a proibição de menores de idade fazer magia. Se eu pintasse meu cabelo ou o cortasse de alguma maneira não muito tradicional, meus pais simplesmente tirariam minha varinha, transformariam minha aparência de volta ao normal e me proibiriam de sair de casa por décadas!"

"Mas, Tracy, você faz parte de uma tribo muito especial: nosso grupo" comentou Luna. "Certo que não temos um vestuário ou corte de cabelo especial, mas por outro lado estamos sendo muito mais radicais do que qualquer dessas tribos do mundo não mágico jamais o foi."

-o0o-

Severo entrou no escritório do diretor, fechou a porta, caminhou até seu canto favorito (o mais escuro da sala) e aguardou enquanto Dumbledore terminava de assinar alguns papéis.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Severo. Temos muito a discutir" disse o diretor assim que completou a última assinatura. "Com Voldemort novamente possuindo um corpo físico e recrutando, o garoto profetizado para destruí-lo desaparecido, e o Ministro agindo de forma ainda mais estranha que o normal, sob influência de Lúcio Malfoy, precisarei tomar algumas medidas drásticas nos próximos dias para reverter esse quadro tão desfavorável."

"Presumo então que esteja reinstaurando a Ordem da Fênix?" perguntou Snape.

"Este será apenas um pequeno passo entre os muitos que terei que dar" argumentou Dumbledore. "Amanhã mesmo estarei iniciando um processo que, pretendo, venha a substituir nosso estimado Cornélio por uma pessoa mais capaz para os duros tempos pelos quais passaremos."

"Acha prudente gastar esforços nessa frente? Lúcio disse que o Senhor Obscuro está para atacar em breve. Se o alvo for o Ministério, mesmo que você consiga retirar Fudge e substituí-lo, será por pouco tempo" redarguiu Snape.

"Uma pena que Lúcio não tenha dito qual será o alvo. De qualquer modo, se for o Ministério, creio que Tom não ousaria ir além de tentar obter a Profecia, pelo menos enquanto ainda não tiver obtido um número maior de seguidores" respondeu Alvo, pensativo, antes de continuar. "Na verdade, faria mais sentido no momento que ele atacasse Azkaban para recuperar seus servidores mais fiéis e perigosos."

Snape sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo ao pensar em Belatrix livre novamente, enlouquecida pelos anos passados na prisão, dando vazão à toda sua maldade no meio do Beco Diagonal ou Hogsmeade.

"Podemos fazer algo para impedi-lo?" perguntou sem muitas esperanças.

"Temo que não, Severo" respondeu o diretor. "Teremos poucas pessoas disponíveis, a maioria despreparada para combate, e sem saber exatamente a data ou o local do ataque. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, o Beco Diagonal, o Ministério, Azkaban e qualquer que seja o local onde o pequeno Potter esteja se escondendo atualmente são todos alvos prováveis."

"Acha mesmo que o Senhor Obscuro possa saber onde... Potter esteja escondido, quando você e Olho-Louco falharam em encontra-lo?" visivelmente irritado por ter que usar aquele nome que ele odiava tanto.

"Não, não acho... mas, no entanto, não deixo de temer que sim" respondeu Dumbledore. "E esse é outro ponto que terei que atacar. Preciso encontrar o menino com urgência, e começar a prepara-lo para seu destino. Estou muito preocupado com o possível estrago que quem quer que o esteja escondendo possa já ter causado à sua formação."

"É um Potter, Alvo, por certo já está estragado de saída!"

"É também o filho de Lilly Evans, Severo" contra-argumentou o diretor. "Pode ser que nem tudo esteja perdido ainda. Ademais, você sabe sobre a Profecia. Ele tem um destino a cumprir..."

"Você põem fé demais nessa Profecia, Alvo" reclamou Snape. "Eu sequer cheguei a ouvi-la por inteiro. Tem certeza de que o menino é mesmo capaz de destruir o Senhor Obscuro?"

"Você sabe muito bem que profecias são difíceis de interpretar, meu amigo, e que manter segredo sobre essa Profecia em específico é vital para nosso sucesso. Não insista nesse ponto" advertiu Dumbledore. "Mesmo que não houvesse profecia alguma, há ainda a fama do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a considerar. Tê-lo conosco pode ser suficiente para trazer novos membros à Ordem e à luta contra Tom, como um estandarte sob o qual organizar a defesa de nossos ideais, enquanto que sua morte seria um golpe duro contra toda resistência."

"Se prefere pensar assim..." comentou o professor de poções, não muito convencido e um tanto magoado pelo diretor não confiar a ele o conteúdo completo da profecia. "O que mais pretende fazer?"

"Oh, muita coisa, meu amigo, muita coisa" respondeu Alvo cofiando a barba e mostrando um sorriso que mais preocupou do que acalmou Severo. "Se Fudge me der a mínima chance, pretendo afastá-lo e substitui-lo por alguém mais capaz. Ao mesmo tempo, pretendo estabelecer um relacionamento mais cooperativo com madame Bones. O Departamento que ela controla será fundamental no confronto contra Voldemort e suas forças, e será importante para a Ordem poder agir com a cooperação e suporte do DELM."

"Amélia me parece um pouco independente demais para aceitar auxílio externo, e um pouco certinha demais para permitir uma organização vigilante existir e atuar tão abertamente."

"Ela aceitará a situação pelo Bem Maior de nossa sociedade. Ela sabe que seus aurores serão insuficientes para lidar com todo o exército que Voldemort será capaz de reunir. E eu tenho algumas ideias para ajudar que ela veja nosso apoio como essencial ou, pelo menos, bem vindo."

Severo queria saber mais, mas não se importou em perguntar diretamente. Apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em claro sinal de dúvida e esperou que o diretor continuasse.

"Vou propor a ela que um esquadrão de aurores de outros países venha fazer um estágio conosco. Esse tipo de colaboração já foi discutido várias vezes, mas nenhum país até agora tomou a iniciativa de convidar uma Força externa para compartilhar seus métodos e experiências. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual seria bom substituir Cornélio. Não será fácil convencê-lo a aceitar a presença de uma força internacional em nosso meio, ele é desconfiado demais para aceitar algo assim e, para piorar, a Confederação Internacional não anda muito feliz com o governo dele e tem sido bastante crítica sobre os 'retrocessos' nas liberdades individuais para os não humanos ou não puros de sangue."

Severo pensou um pouco no que acabara de ouvir. Com o tanto que o número de aurores caíra na última década, uma força internacional poderia facilmente dobrar, talvez até mesmo triplicar, os efetivos à disposição do DELM. Uma boa ideia, com certeza, mas Alvo já voltara a falar novamente, e Snape fez o esforço para acompanhar o que dizia o velho diretor.

"E, é claro, também estarei redobrando esforços para encontrar nosso Menino-Que-Desapareceu. Infelizmente não posso mais contar com a ajuda de Alastor nesse ponto, mas nem por isso estou privado de outros meios para realizar a busca, e estarei em breve fazendo todo o possível para, pelo menos, conseguir ver o rapaz e trocar algumas palavras com ele. Conseguindo isso, farei o que for necessário para que o jovem Potter esteja bem protegido neste castelo o mais breve possível, de preferência contando seus atuais guardiões como aliados. Sirius tem o controle de uma grande fortuna que poderia auxiliar muito nossos esforços, e aquela publicação deles usa magia de uma engenhosidade ímpar."

"O que for necessário?" perguntou Snape, curioso até onde Alvo iria para conseguir ter o garoto sob sua influência.

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente, sabendo exatamente o que seu jovem amigo queria saber. "Às vezes, os desejos de um indivíduo devem ser sacrificados em prol do Bem Maior da coletividade."

Severo questionou silenciosamente, mais uma vez, que direitos teria o diretor em esperar que as pessoas aceitassem sua imagem do que o mundo deveria ser, e em exigir sacrifícios em prol desse ideal que poucos conseguiam compreender, quanto mais compartilhar. E esse pensamento imediatamente o levou a outro: quais sacrifícios esse velho lunático esperava dele em particular?

"E quanto a mim? O que espera que eu faça?" perguntou ele diretamente, temendo pela resposta.

"Além da não tão súbita abordagem de seu amigo Lúcio, recebeu algum outro contato da parte de Voldemort?" retrucou o diretor.

"Nada. Enquanto Voldemort não retornar para a ilha, acredito que não voltarei a ser contatado" respondeu o professor.

"Então, ao menos por enquanto, sugiro que continue mantendo uma atitude discreta, e aproveite esse período de calmaria para preparar algumas poções para uso da Ordem, para quando os conflitos começarem. O de sempre: poção de alívio contra o Cruciatus, salvas contra queimaduras e cortes, revigorantes... você conhece bem a lista. Se precisar de ingredientes adicionais, não hesite em solicitar."

"Certo, farei as poções e salvas" confirmou Snape, logo voltando à carga quanto ao ponto que o preocupava. "E quando Voldemort retornar?"

Dumbledore olhou diretamente nos olhos de seu mestre de poções por alguns instantes antes de responder. "Terei que pedir que volte a espionar Voldemort para nós."

Severo já esperava por isso. O que o preocupava era se haveria mais do que simples espionagem envolvida nos planos de Dumbledore. Mas o diretor não diria nada por enquanto, isso estava claro. Sabendo ser inútil insistir, ele simplesmente levantou-se, fez uma curta reverência e retornou para seus aposentos. As poções e salvas podiam esperar até amanhã. Hoje ele iria simplesmente mergulhar em firewhiskey e autocomiseração.

-o0o-

No início, os pequenos conspiradores esperavam que seus novos companheiros, com auxílio das experiências de 'fusão', pudessem evoluir muito rapidamente até o ponto que eles haviam alcançado em seus estudos. Infelizmente, as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim, o que aumentou em muito a admiração dos pequenos Zurkhofs pela inteligência, intuição e mente aberta de sua amiga Luna e, de certa forma, também da pequena Raquel, ainda naquela fase mágica de extrema curiosidade e encanto com tudo o que é novo.

Não que as fusões não ajudassem, pelo contrário, o aprendizado de todos seus novos companheiros vinha ocorrendo em uma velocidade muito maior do que o normal, mesmo para crianças bem dotadas e motivadas, mas não era de modo algum instantâneo como chegaram a acreditar ser possível. Em primeiro lugar, parecia haver um limite para o quanto o cérebro era capaz de absorver e reter em uma única sessão. Um segundo ponto é que não era um simples processo de absorção e memorização que eles buscavam, mas também, e principalmente, a compreensão daquelas novas ideias, fundamental para que pudessem ser incorporadas à visão-de-mundo da criança que as recebia, e isso levava algum tempo. Em terceiro lugar, havia a necessidade de pausas sempre que um novo conhecimento chocava as expectativas da criança absorvendo a informação, ou pior, contrariava uma crença que ela acalentava. Nesses momentos, era necessário interromper o processo e discutir o assunto, ou dar tempo para que a pessoa pensasse por si mesmo até compreender e aceitar a nova alternativa. Esse ponto veio reforçar a teoria de Paul sobre o aprendizado como uma contínua construção e modelagem da 'visão-de-mundo' particular de cada um, mas também causou alguns conflitos no grupo que quase levou à saída de alguns membros.

Foi um período tenso para todos os membros, em que mais uma vez aquela mesma capacidade de fusão foi essencial para a manutenção da coesão do grupo e da calma de seus membros durante as inúmeras discussões que se seguiram, permitindo que todos pudessem compreender e relembrar que, apesar das divergências de opiniões, todos estimavam os novos companheiros e desejavam o melhor para todos, respeitando a liberdade de opinião própria de cada um.

É claro que o motivo por trás de todo aquele trauma só podia ser um: crenças religiosas. A grande maioria das religiões apresentava ao mundo uma visão fechada e imutável do que era o mundo e de como ele estava organizado, esperando que essa visão fosse abraçada inquestionada e irrestritamente pelo fiel, o que estava em confronto direto com a visão de contínua evolução da pessoa e do conhecimento humano como um todo, e a necessidade de pensamento crítico constante. Ainda somava-se a esse confronto básico a questão de que mudar de ideia sobre o assunto significava uma rebeldia contra a forma de vida e as crenças dos pais e familiares, o que, para crianças ainda tão jovens, ainda tão ligadas à família, era algo difícil de assumir. Por fim, havia o medo que muitas religiões instigavam em seus fiéis sobre as terríveis punições que esperavam por aqueles que fraquejassem na fé.

Infelizmente, esse foi um problema que as crianças tiveram que atacar e resolver praticamente sozinhas, o apoio dos adultos limitado ao de moderadores das discussões em que elas participaram. Beth era a única proveniente do mundo não mágico, mas ela crescera na materialista e ateísta União Soviética, e sua formação científica a distanciara por completo das questões religiosas. A comunidade mágica tampouco dava muita importância ao assunto; estavam felizes na certeza da sobrevivência da alma, atestada pela existência dos fantasmas, mas apenas os mais tradicionalistas demonstravam algo semelhante a um comportamento religioso, manifestado na forma de certo politeísmo de fachada voltado para as antigas divindades de seu local de origem, mais como um tributo a seus antepassados do que fruto de uma devoção genuína.

Com os adultos sendo de pouca utilidade, as crianças tomaram a tarefa em mãos e organizaram um plano de estudos e outro para debates (ideia de Hermione, caso você leitor estivesse em dúvida). Para a fase de debates foi de grande contribuição a presença entre eles de pessoas de diferentes origens: Su Li fez uma brilhante apresentação sobre o taoísmo e a alquimia chinesa; as irmãs Patil apresentaram o hinduísmo, o jainismo e o budismo; Morag MacDougal e Marella Macintosh expuseram a tradição celta; Aisha Yadira o islamismo e o sufismo; Anthony Goldstein o judaísmo; Blaise Zabini falou sobre a mitologia greco-romana e a religião dos etruscos, seus antepassados por seu lado paterno; após grande esforço para convencê-lo, Neville Longbottom também falou sobre a religião de seus antepassados, descrevendo a mitologia nórdica; Labina Layla sobre as antigas religiões de Assírios, Persas e Egípcios; e Hermione, que não queria ficar de fora, aproveitou para preparar uma exposição sobre as diversas correntes místicas, ficando a exposição dos diferentes movimentos cristãos para Eilidh e Kimberly, as mais diretamente envolvidas, Eilidh vindo de uma família católica irlandesa e Kimberly de uma rígida família anglicana.

As crianças receberam muitas informações interessantes nessas palestras improvisadas, sendo levadas a encontrar tanto similaridades inesperadas entre doutrinas bastante distanciadas no espaço e no tempo, como também conceitos completamente novos que jamais haviam imaginado. Por exemplo, com relação à alma, a maioria delas tinha a impressão de que todas as religiões concordavam em relação à sua existência e eternidade, e foram surpreendidas em descobrir que os alquimistas chineses pensavam de forma diferente: a alma existia, sendo formada junto com o corpo, mas só durava após a morte desse corpo por um período de tempo proporcional à plenitude com que vivera durante a vida no corpo; poderia ser para sempre, se a pessoa houvesse realizado todo seu potencial, mas em geral se dissiparia em uns tantos anos, se a pessoa não houvesse se esforçado.

Outra ideia que causou muita discussão foi a da reencarnação. A princípio imediatamente rejeitada pela maioria, devido sua evidente contradição com as seitas cristãs e o receio das pessoas em verem sua personalidade atual como transitória, acabou se tornando um dos principais pontos dos debates que sucederam as palestras quando Padma fez todos pensarem sobre a justiça envolvida em algumas crianças nascendo em uma família feliz, bem-estruturada e com recursos suficientes e outras em lares destruídos ou corrompidos, em meio à pobreza e sem poder contar com exemplos éticos e morais adequados para uma boa formação. O fato de que as condições de nascimento e infância podiam ser tão díspares e que não parecia justo medir pelos mesmos pesos e medidas as crianças provenientes de ambientes tão distintos deixou muitos deles em dúvida, que só aumentou quando Padma, um pouco vingativamente (já que as críticas imediatas e pouco justificadas contra seu credo a haviam magoado um pouco), reforçou o ponto ao questionar por que o Deus de compaixão e amor dos cristãos condenaria uma alma a um castigo eterno e infinito pelos males cometidos em um lugar tão pequeno quanto nosso planeta em um espaço de tempo tão curto quanto uma vida humana, ao invés de dar a essa alma uma segunda chance (ou ainda outras mais) antes de aplicar castigo tão brutal.

Hermione também fez uma palestra muito interessante. Ela começou por consertar um erro comum, ao menos entre as crianças: o de confundir misticismo com esoterismo e ocultismo.

É claro que a existência de múltiplas religiões e suas possíveis diferenças e similaridades haviam interessado as pessoas mais curiosas desde a antiguidade. Com o tempo, surgira gradativamente a ideia de que essas diferentes religiões estivessem organizadas em duas camadas: uma, chamada exotérica, que diferia grandemente de uma religião para outra, era voltada à satisfação das massas, e suas particularidades dependiam das características culturais e sociais do povo para a qual fora criada; a outra, dita esotérica, era reservada aos membros mais adiantados da religião, escondida das massas iletradas, e seria essencialmente a mesma nas diversas religiões, consistindo no verdadeiro conhecimento sobre a estrutura do mundo e da divindade.

Aquilo a que chamamos ocultismo era um movimento recente, surgido por volta de 1770 como uma tentativa de conciliar esse conhecimento esotérico com os recentes avanços da ciência. No ocidente, acabou servindo como um nome genérico para unir toda forma de 'conhecimento' que se encontrava fora da ciência e da religião judeu-cristã: gnosticismo, neoplatonismo, hermetismo, cabala, alquimia, astrologia e outros mais.

Quando Hermione chegou finalmente ao misticismo, o conceito se mostrou extremamente simples, embora profundamente radical e revolucionário: místico é todo aquele que acredita na existência de uma divindade e na busca por uma ligação direta com ela, sem a intercessão de quaisquer intermediários, sejam eles humanos (padres, bispos, rabinos, papa, imãs, etc.) ou não (anjos, serafins, santos ou qualquer forma de divindades menores).

Mas a palestra que realmente forneceu a maior quantidade de subsídios para as discussões e debates que seguiram ao período de estudo foi a preparada por Paul e Liz. Sabendo que a maioria dos problemas viria das tradições cristãs do pessoal não mágico, eles prepararam sua palestra focando nas contradições entre o cristianismo primitivo e o atual, mostrando como um movimento descentralizado de pessoas iguais reunidas pelos mesmos ideais de progresso espiritual e plenitude de vida para cada devoto foram aos poucos se transformando até se cristalizar em uma instituição centralizada, rica e hierarquizada, onde profissionais do ramo pastoreavam o rebanho de fiéis, decidindo no que eles deviam acreditar e como deveriam viver, impondo a eles uma visão estagnada do que era o mundo, que os fiéis eram obrigados a aceitar e crer sem direito a críticas.

Os dois Zurkhofs construíram sua palestra com cuidado, para não incluir nada além dos fatos registrados em documentos históricos, omitindo totalmente suas opiniões sobre o assunto. O tema já era por demais controverso, os fatos a apresentar pouco conhecidos do grande público, embora de modo algum secretos, e o impacto seria grande, com certeza, e acrescentar opiniões pessoais junto antes debilitaria do que reforçaria a posição que queriam defender.

De qualquer modo, o objetivo principal deles não era o de converter ninguém a certa forma de pensar, mas apenas forçar um exame de consciência para clarificar quanto daquela crença era fruto das qualidades do sistema e quanto era imposição dos pais, familiares e sociedade; mostrando como fatores históricos, sociais e mesmo políticos podiam ter tido tanta ou mais influência na escolha do que os méritos da religião no campo moral, teológico ou cosmogônico.

Chocou a muitos descobrir como muitos pontos de fé atuais não provinham diretamente do Cristo e seus apóstolos, mas foram adicionados séculos depois, como o da infalibilidade do papa, oficialmente aprovado apenas no Concílio Vaticano Primeiro concluído em 1870, apesar de já ser mais ou menos aceito desde a Idade Média. E essa questão de infalibilidade trazia uma consequência muito importante e controversa: a Igreja Católica apresentava-se como uma estrutura acabada e perfeita desde a origem, imune a qualquer forma de progresso, modernização ou correção. Era difícil conciliar esse ponto ao se analisar quanta discussão alguns tópicos de fé haviam gerado por séculos, até que uma bula papal ou outra forma de manifestação oficial colocavam um ponto final em toda discussão, declarando qualquer opinião contrária como herética e sujeita a anátema, com excomunhão do ofensor.

Que as bases canônicas do catolicismo (e de grande parte do protestantismo) precisaram de sete concílios, espaçados entre os anos de 325 e 787, para serem estabelecidas retrata bem o quanto de debates foi necessário para se conseguir um mínimo de consenso, isso ainda à custa de declarar como heréticos centenas de grupos cristãos que diferiam de opinião em um ou outro ponto de doutrina, muitas vezes de pouca importância para a maioria dos seguidores. A própria Bíblia, base de toda doutrina, só começou a se constituir por volta do ano 331 e só foi concluído por volta do ano 400 por são Jerônimo, depois de intensa discussão sobre quais livros deveriam ou não ser incorporados a ela. Uma pequena alteração na lista dos livros selecionados poderia ter causado grandes diferenças para os dogmas atualmente aceitos.

De modo algum o ciclo de palestras e debates resolveu todos os problemas das crianças, menos ainda estabeleceu uma uniformidade de pensamento entre elas, mas esses não eram os seus objetivos. O que elas queriam, e conseguiram, era iniciar um diálogo sobre o tema entre os participantes sem a exaltação e os conflitos que costumavam estar envolvidos sempre que o tópico era abordado. Não que várias dentre elas não tivessem sentido o peso dos fatos e opiniões apresentados, chegando a passar por uma fase de angústia ao verem a precariedade de algumas crenças a que davam grande importância, pelo menos na forma como as haviam aceitado, mas a falta de críticas e cobranças foi de grande auxílio. Nenhuma delas foi instigada a mudar sua forma de pensamento, apenas a reconhecer e respeitar a variedade de opiniões sobre o assunto, a complexidade e importância do tema, a liberdade de cada um em escolher e sustentar sua própria posição e o tipo de questões envolvidas nesse posicionamento.

-o0o-

Cornélio estava realmente preocupado. Ele recebera uma mensagem de seus contatos no Departamento de Mistérios, sucinta e direta ao ponto: 'Uso da alternativa confirmado. Solução em estudo. Potter é parte dela'.

Não era a mensagem que ele esperara ou quisera receber, mas ao menos era uma dúvida importante que fora resolvida, e agora era o momento de planejar e tomar decisões.

À sua frente, sobre a mesa, estava um tabuleiro de xadrez, com algumas peças modificadas em posições especiais. Um dos reis estava a um canto do tabuleiro, pintado de azul e com uma pequena bandeirola com a inscrição 'Ministro'. Essa peça o representava. Na casa de mesma cor vizinha estava um bispo, também pintado em azul, com a bandeirola exibindo a palavra 'Força Pessoal'. Na casa seguinte da diagonal, metade em branco e metade em azul, outro bispo tinha a bandeirola 'DELM'. As quatro casas centrais formavam um quadrado denominado 'Wizengamot', e estava preenchida com quatro peões: um negro para representar os tradicionalistas mais radicais, que apoiariam Voldemort; um branco, para os seguidores de Dumbledore; um azul, para seus próprios correligionários; e um pintado em vermelho, representando os independentes (que logo estariam se dividindo entre as três facções).

No canto oposto ao que o rei representando o ministro se encontrava, Fudge colocou o outro rei, também pintado de vermelho. A bandeirola sobre ele exibia o nome 'Harry Potter' e, semelhante à sua força pessoal, um bispo azul na mesma diagonal do rei indicava quem quer que estivesse controlando o garoto e o Pensador Crítico.

Os outros dois cantos contavam cada um com uma das rainhas e os dois cavalos da mesma cor, os negros representando Voldemort e seus Comensais e os brancos Dumbledore e sua Ordem da Fênix. Completando o cerco à peça representando Voldemort, uma torre negra apresentava uma bandeirola com a inscrição 'Criaturas'. Fudge ainda não estava certo de qual apoio Voldemort conseguiria, mas tinha poucas dúvidas de que dementadores, inferis, lobisomens e trasgos estariam a seu lado. Talvez mesmo os gigantes, vampiros e algumas outras criaturas, que Cornélio representara por uma torre pintada de cinza, próxima mas não encostada às peças pretas.

Uma torre pintada em verde estava também próxima, mas não encostada às peças azuis, com a bandeirola apresentando 'Departamento de Mistérios'. Outra torre, em vermelho, estava posicionada de forma similar em relação ao rei 'Harry Potter', com a bandeirola apresentando o dizer 'Forças Internacionais'. Por fim, perto de Dumbledore a última torre estava em condição similar às demais, apresentando o dizer 'CIB', representando a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, onde Dumbledore exercia muita influência, mas talvez não o suficiente para poder contar com ajuda direta da parte deles.

O restante das peças, apenas peões, encontravam-se distribuídos ao redor do quadrado central, em cores que representavam a forma como Cornélio imaginava estar distribuída a população mágica britânica entre as facções.

O cenário estava montado. Agora a difícil tarefa que o Ministro devia enfrentar era a de imaginar qual sua melhor jogada inicial, e como se defender das jogadas iniciais de seus adversários. A própria disposição das peças sugeria uma estratégia interessante: deixar as peças negras e brancas lutando entre si, enquanto preservando, senão aumentando, suas forças e buscando uma aliança, ou quem sabe mesmo um domínio, sobre as forças independentes.

Então Harry Potter era parte da solução para erradicar Voldemort. Mas onde estaria esse garoto, e com quem? A única certeza era que Sirius Black estaria por perto, então seria por ali que ele iniciaria seus esforços de aproximação. O homem havia passado anos em Azkaban injustamente. Fudge poderia dar a Black uma Ordem de Merlin, teria que ser terceira classe para não ter que passar pela aprovação do Wizengamot, mas certamente mesmo uma terceira classe seria um prêmio de valor, e Cornélio conseguiria uma boa matéria no Profeta Diário, aumentando sua popularidade e a de Black. Depois de tanto tempo sendo considerado um assassino, seria interessante para Black um pouco de boa publicidade, para assegurar ao povo que ele era realmente inocente em toda aquela estória. Certamente Black perceberia as vantagens e aceitaria o convite, e então Fudge poderia começar suas manobras para aproximar-se do afilhado do rapaz.

'Ótimo' pensou ele, 'já sei o que fazer com uma parte do problema. O que preciso agora é uma forma de direcionar as forças de Voldemort contra Dumbledore, enquanto permanecendo fora desse conflito. E uma forma de usar esse conflito para puxar os indecisos para meu lado'.

-o0o-

"Nós, crianças, costumamos supervalorizar os adultos. Achamos que eles, ao crescerem, ganham posse de um conhecimento especial, e que sabem as respostas para, ao menos, as questões mais importantes da vida" comentou Luna a Kimberly após essa expressar certa decepção com o tipo de opiniões que seus pais haviam incutido nela.

"Mas não é assim, é?" replicou Kimberly "Eu pensei que fosse, e confiei no que diziam, mas estou começando a pensar que a única diferença é a idade. É isso?"

"Depende... Depende do que eles andaram fazendo com suas vidas. Se eles apenas aprenderam o que foi ensinado na escola e no trabalho, então eles não foram muito longe" respondeu Luna. "Veja o caso de Hogwarts. É a única escola que o pessoal mágico frequentará, e ela não se preocupa em preparar seus alunos para a vida, ou ajuda-los a criar uma visão de mundo coerente e abrangente. Em termos de ideologia, as crianças podem muito bem sair daqui da mesma forma como entraram: elitistas defendendo privilégios para os puros de sangue ou nascidos no mundo normal com pouco conhecimento das tradições mágicas e seus motivos. Se uma criança não tiver já a predisposição de inquirir e pensar por si própria e buscar aprender mais por si mesma, vai apenas aprender alguns truques mágicos para ajudar no seu dia-a-dia, e nada mais."

"É uma visão assustadora essa, imaginar os adultos apenas como crianças grandes..." comentou Susana. "Desanimador... Mas ao menos explica porque o mundo anda tão complicado..."

"É por isso que vocês, ao invés de simplesmente conquistarem o mundo com todo esse poder que possuem, estão aqui conosco, nos ensinando o que podem, não é?" perguntou Tracy. "Vocês perceberam que o mundo só pode se tornar um lugar melhor se cada um começar a se esforçar por ser o melhor que puder... Que não adianta simplesmente se tornar os reis do planeta e mudar as leis... Não funcionaria, a não ser que as pessoas mudassem, é isso?"

"Se cada um compreendesse melhor como o mundo funciona e se esforçasse por fazer o que é correto, não precisaríamos de leis. A única lei que precisamos compreender e levar em consideração é a lei da causalidade: cada ação causa efeitos, cada decisão que tomamos afetará de alguma forma as outras pessoas ao nosso redor" explicou Luna. "Ao agir, devemos considerar as consequências de nossos atos, e lembrar que as ações das outras pessoas para conosco refletirão os efeitos de nossas ações para com eles. É esse o princípio que deve estar por trás de toda reflexão ética, moral, política, social e econômica."

"É verdade! No fundo, a lei 'Não matarás' não fez muito por impedir os assassinatos, que continuam ocorrendo até hoje", comentou Susana. "As pessoas evitam matar outras pessoas muito mais devido ao medo das represálias e castigos que possam sofrer do que por motivos morais ou religiosos, embora esses possam também estar ajudando a prevenir as mortes. Mas isso é triste, não é? Parece indicar que a humanidade ainda está muito mais próxima do comportamento animalesco do que do comportamento racional que deveria ser típico de nossa espécie."

"Lembre-se de que isso é assim exatamente porque a maior parte da humanidade não está realizando seu potencial individual" continuou Luna. "Muitos sequer possuem o essencial para uma vida digna: alimentos, habitação, saúde, educação básica, infraestrutura de serviços... E mesmo entre aqueles que possuem esse básico, poucos foram incentivados a se tornarem pensadores críticos e a cuidaram da própria formação e evolução de suas visões de mundo. Obediência e repetição memorizada e sem críticas do que lhes é imposto, isso é o que a maior parte das escolas sempre impôs aos alunos, e que só recentemente, e em poucos lugares, começou a mudar."

"E agrava todo o problema o fato de que os adultos em nossa vida, nossos pais, familiares e professores, foram educados dentro desse mesmo esquema, sofrendo as mesmas deficiências, e continuando a nos guiar na mesma direção por inércia do hábito" disse Kimberly, um pouco deprimida com a situação. "E é difícil ir contra tudo isso. Eles irão nos criticar, nos persuadir, nos impor que permaneçamos na mesma trilha que eles seguiram, por não conhecer nem confiar em nada diferente."

"É difícil ir contra os próprios pais, mas temos uma vantagem aqui, não é?" instigou Tracy. "Estamos distantes deles a maior parte do ano, nesse aspecto somos beneficiados em relação às crianças que voltam pra casa todos os dias. Fica mais fácil evitar conflitos diretos."

"Só enquanto estivermos aqui, mas imagine o que vai ser voltar para casa para as festas de final de ano. A diferença vai ser chocante! Ao invés de eles irem se acostumando aos poucos com as mudanças pelas quais passamos, eles vão perceber todo o acumulado desde setembro de uma vez só!" Eilidh apontou para as amigas.

"Oh, céus! Não havia pensado nisso!" replicou Kimberly. "Acho que vou ter que me vigiar ou vou ter muito que explicar para eles... muito que eles não gostarão de ouvir!"

"Mas... e se tentássemos explicar tudo? Será que eles não conseguiriam entender?" Hermione questionou enquanto tentava imaginar qual seria a reação de seus pais.

"Minha experiência, não que eu tenha muita..." disse Luna, fazendo o grupo rir, "é de que a maioria das pessoas, depois de certo ponto, tem muitas dificuldades em mudar de opinião. É como se as ideias da pessoa fossem criando raízes à medida que o tempo passa sem elas serem criticadas, de tal forma que, passado tempo suficiente, essas raízes estariam tão profundas que só um acontecimento muito forte poderia abalar essa posição. Meros argumentos racionais seriam simplesmente desprezados... Eu sei, não faz muito sentido que elas se comportem dessa forma, mas é assim que as coisas parecem ser infelizmente."

"Eu concordo. Já vi isso acontecer muitas vezes na minha família, quando nos reunimos todos" disse Tracy, colocando um braço sobre os ombros da desanimada Kimberly. "Eles discutem os mesmos assuntos, apresentando os mesmos argumentos, e voltando para casa com as mesmas ideias que tinham antes de partir. Tudo o que fazem é ficarem zangados com a cabeça dura de fulano ou a incapacidade de beltrano em ver a razão."

As crianças voltaram a rir, mas de uma forma um pouco amarga, já que era uma pena verificar que aquele tipo de comportamento era tão comum entre os adultos.

-o0o-

Voldemort estava preocupado e zangado. Estava reduzido a apenas dois horcruxes, e temeroso do que poderia ocorrer se tentasse criar mais um. O recrutamento não estava nem perto das quantidades que esperava, e seus emissários estavam sendo vigiados de perto, quando não imediatamente expulsos dos países que visitavam. Sua marca havia sido estudada, Lúcio revelara isso, e agora havia indícios que vários países estavam usando formas de detectá-la. Ou isso ou eles estavam sendo vigiados. Quirino estivera sujeito a vários artefatos de espionagem. Será que haveriam outros, mais sutis, ainda ativos?

Sem contar com o número necessário de seguidores, seria impossível um ataque de sucesso contra as instalações melhor protegidas do mundo mágico. Precisando de alguns resultados para provar ao mundo seu retorno, e atrair os indecisos sob seu comando, ele precisava atacar, e logo. Mas a situação de suas forças o forçava a deixar de lado os grandes ataques, e se concentrar em alvos mais fáceis. Ao invés de um alvo de grande repercussão, alvos mais fracos e menos importantes, mas em quantidade tal para espalhar o terror e colocar seus inimigos na defensiva.

Apenas um dos grandes alvos não deixava sua mente em paz: Azkaban, onde residia grande parte dos mais fiéis e poderosos de seus seguidores. Com eles a seu lado, tudo seria muito mais fácil. E se as dezenas de pequenos ataques planejados tivessem sucesso em atrair a atenção e presença dos aurores, haveria a possibilidade de um ataque à prisão mágica. Com seus seguidores e os dementadores a seu lado, ele então teria as forças necessárias para se concentrar nos objetivos mais importantes.

"Meus fiéis seguidores" dirigiu-se Voldemort a seus capangas, reunidos no grande salão de seu castelo, "um perigo para nossos valores e tradições surgiu esse ano na Escócia, na tradicional escola de Hogwarts. Uma invasão de sangues-ruins, trazendo suas abomináveis ideias trouxas, coloca em risco as antigas e consagradas tradições mágicas, tentando corromper as mentes ingênuas e inexperientes de nossa juventude de sangue puro e nobre com heresias que podem destruir em pouco tempo o legado de nossos antepassados!"

"Nossos agentes e simpatizantes em vários países trazem para nós preocupantes notícias. Essa aberração iniciada em Hogwarts está tentando se alastrar por todo o planeta, e ainda mais, atingir crianças ainda mais jovens, antes mesmo que elas iniciem seus estudos mágicos. Não podemos permitir que esse movimento se alastre! Não podemos permitir que nossas crianças sejam tiradas de nossa influência e doutrinadas por nossos inimigos! Não podemos deixar que as gerações futuras sejam influenciadas pela lavagem cerebral e doutrinação que nossos inimigos tentam fazer, transformando nossos próprios filhos em nossos inimigos!"

Voldemort observou com interesse a indignação e ódio que surgiam em seus seguidores face à ameaça que estava expondo. Apesar do controle que ele exercia sobre aquela massa de bruxos, as coisas não estavam correndo muito bem para ele. Apenas quarenta e seis pessoas estavam ali para ouvir sua pregação, e um número pouco maior estava distribuído por alguns países europeus, prontos a agir em seu nome. Era ainda muito pouco para fazer frente a uma ameaça que havia estendido seus braços por toda a parte, e era lida e comentada por dezenas de milhares de magos e bruxas em todo o mundo. Mas era o que ele tinha em mãos no momento, e não havia tempo a perder. Se aquele movimento continuasse a se expandir sem resistência, em menos de um ano poderia estar disseminado no mundo todo. Era imperativo que seus inimigos fossem destruídos, ou ao menos contidos, enquanto ainda limitados à Hogwarts.

"Em Hogwarts os nascidos-trouxas já superam os puros de sangue em pelo menos três para um. De sessenta ingressantes, apenas um décimo se tanto, míseros seis alunos, podem ser contados como simpáticos à nossa causa. Herdeiros de grandes, nobres e antigas famílias do mais puro sangue mágico da Bretanha são vistos diariamente confraternizando com a escória do mundo mágico, e utilizando artefatos e adotando ideias de origem trouxa, como se fosse algo natural e até mesmo desejável. Precisamos colocar um basta nessa situação antes que ela seja imitada em outras localidades! Precisamos tirar de perto de nossos herdeiros essa tentação maligna que enfraquece nossas tradições e costumes! Precisamos forçar essa escória fora de nossas escolas!"

Mais uma vez o Senhor Negro pausou para apreciar a repulsa de seus seguidores à situação apresentada.

"O medo e o desespero serão nossas armas nessa luta! Em poucos dias esses alunos de sangue ruim estarão retornando a suas casas para as festas de final de ano. É importante que muitos deles sofram durante esse período. É importante que poucos deles sobrevivam, e esses que sobreviverem estejam tão amedrontados a ponto de não quererem regressar! A ponto de preferirem fugir de uma morte certa e merecida! A ponto de que outras escolas percebam o erro cometido por Hogwarts, e descartem a possibilidade de seguirem esse perigoso caminho! Morte aos inimigos de nossas tradições! Morte aos que tentam poluir as mentes de nossos jovens com ideias erradas e subversivas! Morte aos que tentam negar aos puros de sangue seu lugar de honra no mundo!"

-o0o-

 **N. do A.:** No decurso do presente capítulo incluí de forma indireta alguns pensamentos de outros autores. A seguir efetuo os devidos créditos:

(1) "Ele caíra no erro dos liberais: a crença de que os homens estão prontos a modificar-se, de que há boa vontade, e de que a verdade possui por si própria uma virtude de fermentação." Morris West em "O advogado do diabo", 1959.

(2) "Pessoas que gozam de privilégios preferem sempre arriscar-se à total destruição, em vez de submeter-se a qualquer redução em suas vantagens" John Kenneth Galbraith em "A era da incerteza", 1977.

(3) "O povo que valoriza seus privilégios acima de seus princípios logo perde uns e outros" Dwight Eisenhower em um discurso de campanha.

(4) "Os estadistas que agem em nome dos governos são capazes de cometer crimes que, como cidadãos particulares, nem ousariam pensar." Henry Thomas Schnittkind em "A história da raça humana através da biografia", 1937.

(5) "O principal problema humano consiste, de fato, em fazer gradualmente prevalecer a sociabilidade sobre a personalidade". Isidore Auguste Marie François Xavier Comte, "Catecismo Positivista" 1852.

(6) "A personalidade criadora deve pensar e julgar por si mesma, porque o progresso moral da sociedade depende exclusivamente de sua independência (...) Defino uma sociedade sadia por esse laço duplo. Somente existe por seres independentes, mas profundamente unidos ao grupo". Albert Einstein, "Como vejo o mundo", 1934.

(7) "O maior castigo para aqueles que não se interessam por política é que serão governados pelos que se interessam". Arnold J. Toynbee em "Um estudo de História", 1934-1961.

(8) "(aquilo que) tem uma influência sobre o desenvolvimento das sociedades, deve essa influência à condição de atuar sobre as consciências individuais. É por elas que tudo passa e é delas que tudo emana. O todo só pode mudar se as partes mudarem, e na mesma medida". Emile Durkheim, em "Les régles de la méthode sociológique", PUF, 1895.

(9) "Não creio que Leis e Programas e Planejamentos possam conseguir isto. Cada homem precisa fazê-lo por si só. Então, a coisa acontece. Eu não preciso obrigar ninguém a fazê-lo, só a mim mesma. Então terei feito a minha parte, e a minha parte é tudo que eu tenho que fazer. Fazer mais do que isso é fantasia, e conduz à exaustão". Barry Stevens, em "Não apresse o rio (ele corre sozinho)", 1970.

(10) "Todos os grandes avanços na história humana se devem ao pensamento ou à ação de alguns indivíduos excepcionais, embora elas tenham ocorrido através da massa de pessoas e em relação ao histórico social geral (...). Na sociedade, o indivíduo excepcional pode ter importância decisiva". Julian Sorell Huxley, "Ensaios de um humanista", 1964.

As informações sobre religiões e sobre idade de consentimento foram retiradas da Wikipédia, versão em inglês.

As informações sobre menarca vieram principalmente de uma coletânea de ensaios de 2004 reunindo estudos e artigos mais antigos de autoria de Jonica Newby (repórter inglesa), Bruce Ellis (psicólogo em desenvolvimento sexual, Nova Zelândia), Julie Quinlivan (obstetra e ginecologista, Austrália) e Lisa Belkin (articulista do jornal NY Times).

"Copiar extensivamente de uma fonte é plágio; copiar extensivamente de várias é pesquisa". em N. , "Compendium of Good Writing" 2007, pg. 113


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23 – Início das Hostilidades**

 _Fundação Lilly Evans, 12 Dezembro de 1991_

"Não acredito que vocês estão me dizendo isso só agora, apenas três semanas antes de inaugurarmos as novas escolas!" exclamou Beth consternada.

Selena, ao ouvir a amiga, correu para perto, curiosa com o que pudesse estar ocorrendo.

"O que foi dessa vez?" perguntou ela, tão logo entrou na varanda onde a família se reunia.

"Estes três pestinhas encontraram um modo de ensinar que julgam mais efetivo que o tradicional, mas só me avisam agora! Para adotar o sistema deles, eu terei que reescrever todo o material em apenas três semanas!" respondeu Beth, mais em tom jocoso do que realmente brava.

"Que modo é esse?" perguntou Beth, enquanto Liz tentava acalmar sua mãe.

"Não precisa reescrever nada, mãe, o material está ótimo nessa forma. Só precisamos orientar os professores a mudar a forma de expor o conteúdo."

"Lembra toda nossa conversa sobre educação como construção de visão-de-mundo?" perguntou Luna para sua mãe, "Nós percebemos que essas formas tradicionais de expor o conhecimento, seja cronologicamente, seja por ir avançando passo a passo pelos tópicos, vendo cada um em detalhes um por vez, vai contra essa nossa ideia."

"Temos hoje tanto conhecimento acumulado que se formos avançar sequencialmente e em profundidade, corremos o risco de ficar presos em algum lugar do passado, nunca chegando aos pontos mais avançados" comentou Paul.

"E por mais que Shakespeare e Platão sejam interessantes, eles são tão, tão velhos!" concordou Luna. "Por isso pensamos em usar um enfoque mais direto, que nós chamamos de enfoque fractal."

"Nós pensamos em começar com uma rápida visão geral de todo um campo" emendou Liz. "Por exemplo, História. Em uma primeira abordagem, passaríamos rapidamente dos australopitecos ao homem, mostrando apenas as grandes mudanças no formato do corpo e no desenvolvimento das tecnologias básicas, como fogo, instrumentos de pedra, armas, linguagem."

"Depois, já com o ser humano atual" completou Luna, "passaríamos rapidamente pelos principais inventos que levaram até a sociedade atual, das cavernas aos arranha-céus, do ábaco aos computadores, da equitação aos foguetes para a Lua."

"Isso daria a todos uma visão bem geral mas completa de toda nossa evolução" interferiu Paul. "Que depois seria paulatinamente detalhada em sucessivas repassagens, cada uma entrando em mais detalhes."

"Eu vejo as vantagens" comentou Selena, "mas a mudança seria tão drástica!"

"Mas é essencial, tia Selena" comentou Liz. "Da forma como é feito hoje, estamos condenados a começar pelo pior lugar: o passado mais antigo e distante de nós, aquele que as crianças terão mais dificuldade em compreender por ser o mais diferente do que temos hoje."

"Pense em como é difícil para uma criança de hoje tentar imaginar um mundo sem eletricidade, sem carros, com cidades que não seriam mais do que vilas primitivas hoje em dia, sujas e sem quaisquer semelhanças com o ambiente em que elas vivem" comentou Paul.

"De 200.000 antes de Cristo até o final do século XIX, ou seja, a maior parte da existência da nossa espécie, foi um período difícil para nós compreendermos" disse Liz. "Para nós, todo esse período tem um mesmo sabor de 'antigo' e 'ultrapassado', e ficou difícil compreender no que uma parte diferia da outra, pois tudo era diferente do que aquilo com que estávamos acostumados."

"Mas se partirmos de uma visão geral, mesmo que muito simplificada, e tivermos já alguns marcos para identificar o caminho todo percorrido pela nossa espécie, ficará muito mais fácil assimilar os sucessivos detalhes" voltou a argumentar Paul.

"Cada novo conhecimento adquirido se encaixaria melhor no esquema geral, porque já teríamos uma visão do todo" comentou Liz. "É como quando montamos um quebra-cabeça, e começamos formando a borda da figura. Com a borda completada, para cada nova peça que observamos já teremos uma noção intuitiva de em qual parte do desenho ela se encaixa."

"É exatamente essa visão do todo que queremos salientar e sempre manter evidência" sugeriu Luna. "Quando chegar a hora de aprender sobre a importância de uma dada batalha, por exemplo, será bem mais fácil se não só tivermos uma noção dos eventos que a precederam e a ela levaram, como também uma noção de como as coisas se sucederam depois dela e quais foram suas consequências."

"E isso não vale apenas para disciplinas cronológicas, como a história" interpôs Paul. "Imagine como, por exemplo, estudar detalhes dos moluscos ficará muito mais sensato e interessante se tivermos uma visão clara da posição deles na evolução das formas vivas, ou do papel deles dentro dos ecossistemas onde atuam."

"No fundo, só estamos tentando levar ao extremo aquilo que Beth já havia iniciado" comentou Luna. "Ao invés de focar fatos individuais, atentar para as tendências e para as forças em jogo moldando o desenvolvimento dos fatos. Ao invés de decorar dados inúteis, atentar para a compreensão dos padrões e influências."

"E isso vale para todas as disciplinas" Liz declarou com ênfase. "Mesmo em matemática, imagine o quanto ajudaria começar a estudar uma figura como o círculo se já tivéssemos antes os conceitos básicos de topologia, simetria e transformações."

"Mas e o material auxiliar para implantar essa didática?" perguntou Selena. "Não precisaria passar por uma revisão?"

"Não necessariamente" comentou Luna. "Talvez até fosse melhor que ele se mantivesse no formato atual, pois seria mais fácil para pesquisar e encontrar tudo sobre um tema no seu devido lugar."

"O que o professor poderia fazer é primeiro percorrer o livro todo comentando rapidamente apenas os títulos dos capítulos" sugeriu Liz. "Em uma segunda passagem, ele poderia usar os títulos das seções para detalhar um pouco mais, na seguinte começaria a usar partes do texto para uma visão mais detalhada e assim por diante."

"É como estudar o litoral de uma ilha começando de bem alto, vendo a ilha toda inicialmente" comentou Paul. "Depois de se familiarizar com essa visão, esse litoral poderia ser percorrido de novo e de novo, cada vez voando mais baixo, e vendo mais detalhes, detalhes que antes eram muito pequenos na paisagem geral para serem notados."

"Se mantivermos o material como está, e apenas mudarmos a forma de exposição, talvez seja possível preparar o pessoal a tempo" comentou Beth. "O que acha, Selena?"

"Acho que será um bocado de trabalho a mais para nós, mas as crianças defenderam bem a ideia, e acho que vale a pena tentarmos."

"Eles se interessaram pela proposta de ver a educação como o processo de formação e melhoramento da visão de mundo de cada criança" confirmou Beth. "Adotar uma didática que facilite esse processo vai comprometê-los ainda mais com esse objetivo."

"Certo então, crianças, vocês venceram" concluiu Selena.

-o0o-

 _Escritório do Diretor, Hogwarts, 16 de dezembro de 1991_

Alvo não gostou nem um pouco da forma como Minerva rapidamente sumariou as descobertas dos dois jovens senhores Weasley quando ele perguntou à subdiretora sobre os resultados da investigação, e decidiu conversar pessoalmente com Percival.

O resultado da conversa com o prefeito de Grifinória deixou-o ainda mais preocupado. O diretor se sentiu envergonhado por ter deixado que outros acontecimentos tivessem desviado tanto sua atenção sobre o que se passava em sua escola, e em especial com os alunos ingressantes. Afinal, esses alunos estavam envolvidos em boa parte (talvez mesmo a totalidade) dos eventos que tanto tempo e preocupação demandaram do velho mago, e pareciam ser sua única chance para descobrir o paradeiro do pequeno Potter.

Revendo sua memória da conversa com Percival, Alvo listou todos os pontos relatados pelo jovem Weasley, e imediatamente eliminou vários deles como inconsequentes para sua análise. Parece que Molly tinha obtido sucesso em transformar aquele garoto em um puritano tão restrito quanto ela própria, enquanto seus demais filhos tinham felizmente tendido a uma postura mais aberta como a do pai. A forma como aquelas crianças se vestiam ou se comportavam não era de interesse para o diretor desde que elas mantivessem o mínimo de decoro e disciplina exigidos pela escola. Esperar deles que se adequassem às expectativas das famílias mais tradicionalistas não era sensato.

Mesmo eliminados esses pontos menos importantes, o que restava na lista ainda era o bastante para preocupar Dumbledore seriamente. De início ele considerou um pouco exagerada a afirmação de que as crianças desapareciam regularmente, e não podiam ser encontradas em parte alguma do castelo, mas os indícios que o jovem Weasley havia reunido, com auxílio do irmão mais novo, eram intrigantes e preocupantes. Era um assunto que o diretor deveria investigar, já que podia estar colocando em risco a segurança de seus alunos.

Uma rápida chamada pela rede flu confirmou que, apesar do tempo e esforço empregados na busca de uma solução por japoneses e norte-americanos, a comunidade mágica em geral ainda não resolvera o problema de conciliar equipamentos eletrônicos com ambientes mágicos. E, no entanto, seu amigo Elphias Dodge garantiu para ele ter visto os duendes de Gringotts usando calculadoras eletrônicas em seus cálculos, da mesma forma como Percival dizia ter visto as crianças ouvindo músicas e jogando com equipamentos similares em Hogwarts. Como poderiam esses equipamentos estar surgindo aqui na Grã-Bretanha, se a comunidade local nunca se dispusera a estudar o assunto com o mesmo afinco que EUA e Japão?

A única resposta que parecia fazer sentido era que havia um grupo novo, avançado e poderoso atuando nas Ilhas, um grupo que era ao mesmo tempo responsável pela publicação de O Pensador Crítico e pela Fundação Lilly Evans. Dumbledore tinha até mesmo uma boa noção de pelo menos parte dos participantes desse grupo: os Lovegoods, os Zurkhofs, Sirius Black e o pequeno Harry.

Alvo tentara agir corretamente, buscando contato com os adultos do grupo. O herdeiro dos Blacks vinha recusando suas tentativas alegando ainda estar em recuperação por seu tempo passado injustamente em Azkaban, e chegara mesmo a criticar o diretor por sua omissão em não ter exigido, como chefe do Wizengamot, a realização de um julgamento perante aquela corte. Uma pena que Sirius tivesse optado pelo caminho de se isolar de um possível poderoso aliado como ele apenas por uma pequena omissão de Alvo como aquela. Aparentemente o maroto ainda não amadurecera por completo. Era trágico que os Potters tivessem escolhido uma pessoa tão volúvel e temperamental para padrinho de seu filho, com tantas possibilidades melhores disponíveis. Seria possível utilizar essas cartas de Sirius para anular seu direito de guarda sobre o jovem Harry, alegando que o maroto ainda não estava em condições para tamanha responsabilidade? Alvo copiou as cartas e deixou-as de lado. Conversaria em breve com Cornélio para tentar o apoio do Ministro da Magia à sua causa.

As respostas dos Lovegoods e Zurkhof às suas cartas solicitando um encontro eram bem similares. Ambos alegavam excesso de trabalho e problemas pessoais para resolver para adiar qualquer possibilidade de encontro no curto prazo, mas que em breve esperavam poder atendê-lo. Dumbledore decididamente não estava acostumado a ser relegado a segundo plano daquela forma. Ele tentara, mas como os adultos não colaboraram com ele, era momento de focar nas duas crianças que ele tinha disponíveis no castelo para compreender melhor o que ocorria.

-o0o-

Cornélio Fudge desconhecia os Zurkhofs e não estava muito interessado nos Lovegoods atualmente, mas assim como Dumbledore, estava irritado com a insistência de Sirius Black e Harry Potter em se manterem distantes. Nem mesmo a ideia de presentear os pais do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera com uma Ordem de Merlin póstuma serviu para tirar o recluso garoto de seu isolamento. O Ministro resolveu usar esse fato para tentar obrigar o jovem Harry a aparecer em público. Não foi difícil convencer um membro menor do Wizengamot, não diretamente relacionado a Cornélio, a propor que as fortunas familiares não reclamadas nos últimos dez anos fossem confiscadas para suportar o esforço de guerra. Que os Potters eram a única família nessa condição era fato bem conhecido de todos, mas dada as circunstâncias ninguém reclamaria.

Cornélio não esperava que tal subterfúgio servisse para nada a não ser forçar o fugidio garoto a aparecer publicamente. Os aurores que rotineiramente patrulhavam o Beco Diagonal estavam instruídos a avisar caso o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera aparecesse por lá, e a usar de quaisquer meios necessários para atrasá-lo o suficiente para que o Ministro pudesse alcança-lo. Não era o melhor dos planos, Cornélio estava bem ciente disso, mas era sua única chance imediata. Seu outro plano para trazer de volta o garoto ao mundo mágico era bem mais complicado e demandaria muito tempo e esforços: interferir em Hogwarts para fazer o mínimo das mudanças requeridas pelo pentelho para que ele estudasse lá. O pior de tudo era que ceder nesse ponto seria uma demonstração de fraqueza de sua parte, e o indisporia com boa parte das famílias mais importantes.

Pelo menos os inomináveis ainda estavam de seu lado. Com um expressivo aumento do orçamento do Departamento de Mistérios, eles haviam finalmente concordado em atuar de forma mais direta para auxiliar com o problema do retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles continuavam negando a Cornélio maiores informações sobre o que Senhor Obscuro fizera para burlar a própria morte, mas estavam confiantes em poder apresentar alguns resultados em breve.

-o0o-

"Viu os Sonserinos, como andam?" comentou Dafne com sua amiga Susana.

"Nunca os vi com os narizes tão empinados. Parecem donos da escola. Pelo menos por enquanto é apenas pose; depois dos insucessos contra nós, parece que aprenderam pelo menos uma lição ou duas."

"É, mas se Voldemort começar a atacar lá fora, aposto que eles recomeçam a atacar por aqui" replicou Dafne.

"Pelo menos acho que agora já estamos preparadas para nos defender, se a situação exigir" disse Tracy.

"Pessoalmente, não sei se estou assim tão preparada" confessou Susana. "Saber a magia necessária é uma coisa, mas machucar alguém, mesmo que em defesa própria, me deixaria em pedaços."

Dafne abraçou Susana, ela também não se sentia assim tão preparada, mas não deixou de incentivar a amiga. "Você vale pelo menos dez desses garotos desprezíveis, Susana. Não se deixe intimidar. Se for preciso, faça o que for necessário para se proteger, e cuidaremos do resto juntas como sempre fazemos. Você está entre amigos de verdade aqui."

"O que não entendo é o que faz certas garotas gostarem dessa pose de 'menino mau' deles" comentou Tracy. "Não acha repugnante?"

"Luna disse que isso é uma programação biológica que nós garotas temos" respondeu Susana. "Nós, ou pelo menos aquelas de nós que já estão na puberdade, estamos programadas para buscar o melhor pai possível para nossos filhos, e essa pose toda de poder e riqueza dos puristas tende a nos fazer crer que eles seriam capazes de prover e defender a nós e a nossos filhos da forma que for necessária. É meio revoltante descobrir o quanto de nosso comportamento é regulado por fatores de que nem estamos conscientes que existem."

"Aff! Por mim, fico feliz de não sentir nenhuma atração por esses idiotas" desabafou Dafne antes de piscar maliciosamente para Susana. "Pena que Paul é um só, não é?"

-o0o-

 _Hogwarts, 18 de dezembro de 1991_

Curioso para analisar melhor o que vinha ocorrendo em seu castelo, Dumbledore quebrou seu hábito e saiu da cama antes do amanhecer. Para alguém de sua idade, o frio do inverno escocês era um inimigo formidável, e as horas imediatamente antes do nascer do sol eram as mais frias do dia, de modo que o ancião havia se acostumado a ficar acordado até mais tarde e passar aquelas horas mais exigentes confortavelmente entrincheirado na cama sob seus pesados cobertores. Dessa forma, ele estar disposto a se levantar às 6:30, quando o sol não apareceria antes de 8:45 para se pôr antes das 16:00, demonstrava claramente o nível de sua curiosidade.

De sua confortável posição no centro da mesa dos professores Alvo viu as portas do Grande Salão abrirem-se precisamente às 7:00 horas, e um grande contingente de crianças, inclusive quase todos os primeiro-anistas, entrarem no recinto com mais energia e alegria do que condizente com o horário. Não percebiam eles que aquele entusiasmo todo era quase uma afronta contra sua reumática e sonolenta pessoa?

Mas a mente de Dumbledore logo estava ocupada em analisar o comportamento das crianças mais jovens, verificando as diferenças em relação aos ingressantes de anos anteriores. Até o ano passado, o ambiente taciturno e grandioso do castelo, a presença austera dos professores, a intimidante presença dos alunos mais velhos e o estresse em estar longe de casa e dos pais pela primeira vez fizera dos ingressantes um bando acanhado e assustado, ansioso por passar despercebido aos demais. As crianças que entravam no Salão mostravam um gritante contraste para com essa imagem, sorrindo e conversando confiantes, em pequenos grupos de mãos ou braços entrelaçados, sem a timidez ou a excessiva cautela exibidos por seus predecessores.

Logo as crianças estavam sentadas, e conversando alegremente enquanto enchiam seus pratos com a maravilhosa comida preparada pelos élfos. Continuando com suas observações, Alvo logo percebeu duas coisas. A primeira era relacionada ao cardápio. Havia muito mais variedade, tanto de comidas quanto de bebidas, do que era comum ser servido em Hogwarts em anos anteriores: um grande sortimento de frutas, muitas das quais praticamente desconhecidas naquelas terras frias; diversos tipos de queijos; jarras com sucos das mais variadas cores e até mesmo pizza! A segunda coisa que notou foi a maciça presença de aparatos em uso pelas crianças, principalmente as do primeiro ano, mas também várias das sentadas nas tradicionais mesas das casas de Hogwarts. De sua posição, Dumbledore não conseguia decidir se aqueles aparelhos eram mágicos ou trouxas, mas uma coisa era certa: jamais vira nenhum deles em anos anteriores. Mágicos ou trouxas adaptados, ele estava quase certo de que eram produtos criados pela Fundação, e pensou no quanto dinheiro eles poderiam estar fazendo.

À medida que as primeiras crianças a entrar no recinto iam ficando satisfeitas com seu desjejum, sua típica inquietação começava a aparecer. Logo várias estavam em pé, indo de um grupo a outro em busca de contar ou ouvir novidades. Alvo observou espantado que nem só os alunos do primeiro ano estavam agindo assim. Boa parte dos alunos do segundo e terceiro anos também participavam na troca de lugares e nas conversas, incluindo uns poucos Sonserinos. Um rápido olhar a Severo mostrou o quanto seu jovem professor de poções detestava ver o tipo de comportamento exibido pelos alunos antes sob sua supervisão, rompendo a barreira entre as casas para confraternizar com outros alunos, mas não mais sendo chefe da casa Sonserina, pouco podia ele fazer contra aquele comportamento.

Dumbledore estava apreensivo com toda aquela situação. Nos últimos anos ele perdera muito de seu prestígio devido ao fiasco com o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera e todos os acontecimentos desse ano. Até mesmo Cornélio se distanciara dele, embora surpreendentemente também tenha se distanciado de Lúcio Malfoy, tornando-se uma facção autônoma nesse intrincado jogo político. Mesmo em Hogwarts a situação de Alvo não era cômoda. Com tanta coisa acontecendo na escola, Amélia conseguira a brecha necessária para deixar uma pequena guarnição de aurores ali. Sim, eles colaboravam com a segurança da escola e tiravam dos professores a obrigação de patrulharem o castelo à noite, mas reportavam à chefe do DELM todos os incidentes, e haviam adiado os planos de Dumbledore em começar a reabilitação de seu professor de poções. Sem uma posição sólida em Hogwarts, Severo não seria de muita utilidade para Voldemort, e corria o risco de se tornar 'dispensável'. Já que não havia nada de útil para Severo reportar sobre o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, era importante que ele tivesse pelo menos a possibilidade de influenciar as mentes dos jovens puros de sangue, do contrário Tom jamais incluiria Severo em seus planos mais importantes e sua utilidade como espião para o lado da Luz seria mínima.

Mas o maior temor de Alvo estava agora ligado a toda aquela 'trouxerização' de sua escola, que ele não havia percebido ter se estendido tanto. A facção tradicionalista levantaria guerra contra sua posição de diretor da escola se viesse a perceber quão profundamente a cultura trouxa havia tomado conta do castelo. Apetrechos, vestuário, jogos, aparelhos eletrônicos e até mesmo gíria trouxa estavam sendo aceitos e utilizados por um número crescente dos alunos; as barreiras inter-casas (e inter-classes) caindo; os privilégios da classe pura de sangue, ignorados ou mesmo ridicularizados; tudo aquilo eram armas que seus inimigos poderiam usar contra ele para tirá-lo da escola.

Aos poucos um plano começou a se formar na mente do diretor para combater aquele perigo. Ao invés de deixar seus inimigos utilizarem aqueles incidentes contra ele, ele poderia utilizá-los para reforçar sua posição no castelo, colocando-se como o guardião das tradições, tomando a iniciativa de expurgar da escola aqueles hábitos e aparelhos indesejados. Ao mesmo tempo, ele poderia criar classes para ocupar o tempo livre daquela criançada, diminuindo suas chances de expandir sua influência sobre o resto da escola, e ensiná-los as tradições do mundo mágico, acostumando os pequeninos a seu novo mundo e forçando-os a assumirem os valores deste. Aquelas reinvindicações que Minerva trouxera, corretamente manipuladas, poderiam servir de motivo para as mudanças. Se as mudanças não forem exatamente do jeito que as crianças pediram, seria fácil colocar a culpa em 'um erro de comunicação que seria consertado brevemente'. E se o serviço chato de fazer as novas regras serem obedecidas ficasse a cargo dos novos professores que ele contrataria, Alvo poderia até manter sua imagem de 'vovô simpático' bastando amenizar uma ou outra punição para conseguir a confiança das crianças.

-o0o-

Defesas mágicas são uma das mais comuns e importantes aplicações da magia. Quase toda residência mágica possui alguma forma, mesmo que se apenas para afastar insetos, pragas e trouxas. Nas seculares residências das famílias mágicas tradicionais, essas proteções são capazes de transformar uma residência aparentemente comum em uma fortaleza praticamente inexpugnável. Mas o custo e a complexidade dessas proteções, por deficiência do conhecimento em que se baseavam, subiam exponencialmente com a quantidade e poder das proteções aplicadas.

A arte da guerra mostra uma contínua batalha tecnológica entre defesa e ataque. Quando alguém inventou o porrete, logo em seguida outro inventou o escudo. E foi assim, passando por espadas e armaduras, até chegar nos canhões e casamatas, e nas bombas e abrigos nucleares. No mundo mágico as proteções também foram estudadas e métodos foram criados para desativá-las.

São basicamente três os métodos para colocar abaixo uma proteção mágica. O primeiro deles explora o fato dessas proteções dependerem de pedras especiais com runas inscritas utilizadas como âncoras para o campo mágico de proteção: destrua a pedra (ou pedras) e o campo se extinguirá. Embora simples em princípio, normalmente acaba sendo o método mais difícil, primeiro porque a pedra é colocada no interior da área protegida, obrigando o sabotador a ter que ser aceito no interior da proteção por meio de algum subterfúgio antes de poder trair a confiança de seu hospedeiro destruindo a pedra; segundo, a pedra normalmente é bem protegida, em geral só permitindo acesso ao senhor da casa e seus familiares mais próximos, dificultando em muito o trabalho do sabotador.

Os dois outros métodos são basicamente opostos. Você pode optar por colocar a proteção sob intenso ataque, esgotando sua energia, ou pode sobrecarregar a proteção de energia, fazendo-a explodir por excesso, como em um curto-circuito elétrico. O primeiro método é utilizado contra locais com pouca energia mágica disponível, como uma residência isolada; em um local de grande magia acumulada como Hogwarts, seria inviável pela imensa quantidade de tempo e poder que requereria para esgotar as proteções. Em um caso como Hogwarts ou o Ministério, seria mais fácil tentar a sobrecarga.

Infelizmente, da forma desnecessariamente complexa como as runas eram abordadas no mundo mágico, as proteções contra esses dois últimos métodos eram extremamente difíceis de implementar e de pouca eficácia. Felizmente, a teoria topológica das runas que Beth desenvolvera mudara radicalmente esse aspecto. Através de mecanismos mais eficientes na captação de magipoder, esgotar as novas proteções criadas pela Fundação era tarefa para um exército numeroso, além das capacidades de um pequeno grupo de arruaceiros. E com a capacidade de converter excessos de energia em feitiços disparados contra os atacantes, a chance de sobrecarregar a proteção praticamente desaparecia, enquanto a chance dos atacantes serem dizimados pela proteção tornava-se uma ameaça séria. Por fim, Luna e Paul criaram um último mecanismo para tornar as novas proteções praticamente invencíveis pelos métodos usuais da sociedade mágica: um conversor especial capaz de absorver os ataques que visavam drenar a energia da proteção transformando os feitiços em energia que a proteção podia utilizar para recarregar suas reservas. Não que esse fosse o estágio final das proteções mágicas; a teoria de Beth poderia ser empregada para criar ataques que essas novas proteções teriam dificuldades em resistir, mas enquanto essa teoria fosse desconhecida de seus inimigos, a Fundação era agora capaz de proteger suas instalações e as propriedades de seus amigos de uma forma bastante efetiva e segura.

Sabendo que as famílias não mágicas dos bolsistas da Fundação correriam perigo de ataque pela fação mais radical dos puristas, o grupo alocou considerável esforço em assegurar a proteção de todos eles. Assim que as famílias dos alunos ingressantes foram protegidas, a mesma proteção foi oferecida para as famílias não mágicas dos demais alunos de Hogwarts, e agora essa proteção estava em fase final de instalação para as famílias das crianças que iniciariam a escola pré-Hogwarts em janeiro, bem como alguns outros locais selecionados. Por exemplo, Tom, o proprietário de O Caldeirão Furado, não cansava de agradecer e elogiar o trabalho deles sempre que Sirius, Remus ou Xenófilo passava por lá, já que as proteções instaladas tinham protegido admiravelmente o pub em uma madrugada em que alguns clientes excederam-se um pouco na bebida e resolveram brigar entre si.

Após todo o esforço que tiveram, os três homens da Fundação trocavam olhares marotos sempre que lembravam do eminente ataque dos Comensais. Eles não viam a hora de poder ver a cara de espanto quando eles descobrissem quão bem seus alvos estavam protegidos!

-o0o-

Dumbledore despachou outra rodada de cartas: sessenta e duas dessa vez! Estava dando continuidade a seus esforços de contatar Harry Potter ou algum membro da Fundação, e dessa vez esperava ser ouvido, já que decidira, em um gesto de boa vontade, compartilhar com eles de um importante segredo. Além disso, estava tentando obter os novos professores que queria em Hogwarts já para o início do próximo ano, além de apoio de membros do Conselho Diretor e do governo para as mudanças que queria implementar; e de amigos e simpatizantes para a reinstituição da Ordem da Fênix, seu grupo de voluntários contra Voldemort e seus Comensais.

Finalmente, com aquela árdua tarefa fora de seu caminho, ele havia liberado tempo para pensar em um terrível mistério: o que a maioria das crianças mais novas da escola estava aprontando em seu tempo livre?

Feitiços de rastreamento sutilmente colocados nas crianças deixavam de funcionar e, quando elas resolviam sumir, nem mesmo os élfos do castelo conseguiam encontra-las. Tentativas de legilimência passiva nas crianças de origem trouxa nada revelavam, como se elas não estivessem pensando em nada, enquanto que tentativas mais diretas apenas causavam dor de cabeça e náuseas ao velho mago, e pareciam ser imediatamente sentidas pelas crianças. Isso não deveria ocorrer com crianças tão jovens! Estariam elas recebendo instruções em oclumência dos irmãos Zurkhof? Mesmo que fosse esse o caso, o progresso delas parecia demasiado para tão pouco tempo.

A professora Sétima, encarregada dos pequeninos, simplesmente menosprezou suas preocupações dizendo que as crianças estavam progredindo maravilhosamente bem, estudando com muito afinco não só as matérias ensinadas pela escola como várias outras além de seus currículos, e que não havia porque se preocupar nem com as atividades delas nem com os locais que escolhiam para se reunir. Em resumo, ela havia fugido de suas questões sem fornecer nenhum detalhe. Ou seja, ela usara contra o diretor as mesmas armas que ele usava tão bem contra todos, e ainda sorriu para ele ao fazê-lo!

Dumbledore estava em uma posição difícil. Havia esgotado as chances de investigar o assunto elusivamente. Para ir além, ele teria que ser duro, o que ia contra sua natureza e sua vontade, ou fazer com que alguma outra pessoa fosse dura com as crianças em seu lugar. Minerva não parecia preocupada ou interessada em ajudar nesse ponto, e Severo causaria danos demais nessa função. Ele teria que esperar pelos novos professores, escolhidos a dedo, para dar prosseguimento a suas investigações.

-o0o-

 _Expresso Hogwarts, 21 de dezembro de 1991_

Finalmente o sábado chegara, e os alunos de Hogwarts estavam liberados para retornar e passar as festas de final de ano com seus familiares. Cientes de que o diretor estava muito interessado em suas atividades, o grupo resolveu utilizar o Expresso para não levantar mais suspeitas, mas reconfigurou completamente um dos vagões para seus fins particulares.

O vagão escolhido estava totalmente desprovido de bancos e paredes, exceto pelas dos sanitários, de modo que a maior parte dele era uma área livre e acolchoada onde as crianças podiam se movimentar livremente. Com o uso liberal de magia para prover aquecimento, sapatos, meias, robes e outras peças de vestuário ficaram acumuladas a um canto, cada um livre para vestir ou desvestir o que quisesse.

É claro que Raquel, Astoria e Tabitha não perderiam aquela viagem por nada. Isabel Davis acompanhou as crianças até o Três Vassouras pela rede flu e esperou a chegada dos alunos na estação, entregando as crianças menores para a viagem pelo Expresso. No pouco tempo que tiveram para conversar, a senhora Davis adiantou para Paul sobre a correspondência que o aguardava em casa e as últimas notícias sobre o Ministério da Magia. Esse acabou sendo o primeiro tópico das conversas na viagem.

"Não entendo! Todo mundo reclama do governo o tempo todo, por que as coisas nunca mudam então?" reclamou Tracy.

"Oh, mas as coisas estão mudando o tempo todo" disse Luna. "O problema é que queremos do governo coisas que são contraditórias. Todo governo está fadado a falhar em satisfazer os cidadãos por causa dessas contradições".

"E que contradições são essas?" perguntou a ruivinha, curiosa.

"Por exemplo, queremos que o governo cuide de nossa saúde, segurança e educação, garanta-nos um bom emprego em uma economia sempre crescente, mas não queremos pagar impostos, perder tempo com burocracia nem que o governo intervenha em nossa vida ou em nossos negócios" comentou Luna. "Como fazer tanto sem cobrar nada? Como garantir empregos e crescimento sem intervir na economia? Como garantir segurança e respeito às leis sem vigiar os cidadãos e punir os abusos?"

"Mas será que é dever do governo dar tudo aos cidadãos assim em troca de nada?" perguntou Susana. "Será que cada criança que nasce já deve ter direito assegurado a todas suas necessidades básicas, independente de se ela ou seus pais está colaborando ou não para isso tudo, trabalhando?"

"Os países escandinavos parecem estar caminhando nesse sentido" respondeu Hermione. "São os chamados Estados de Bem-Estar Social. Para garantir o mínimo a todos os cidadãos, eles tiveram que aplicar uma taxação progressiva sobre os cidadãos, quanto mais você ganha, mais você paga, não só em termos absolutos mas em termos percentuais também".

"E isso não gera problemas?" perguntou Tracy. "Não chega um ponto em que as pessoas param de se esforçar por ganhar mais, simplesmente porque vão deixar quase tudo para o governo?"

"E não haverá aqueles que simplesmente não vão querer trabalhar de todo, simplesmente vivendo às custas do Estado sem contribuir com nada?" perguntou Dafne.

"É um equilíbrio certamente difícil de manter" comentou Hermione. "Em países onde o povo tem uma tradição de sentir honra em trabalhar e que os leva a sentir vergonha de precisar da ajuda do governo, como a Escandinávia e o Japão, talvez funcione, mas em um país onde o trabalho tem pouco valor na formação do status social, e o povo tende mais para querer levar vantagem em tudo do que participar igualitariamente na divisão do trabalho, o governo logo ficaria endividado de pagar para que muitos não façam nada enquanto poucos trabalham e contribuem para manter os serviços sociais".

"Particularmente, eu prefiro um governo minimalista, que só intervenha onde estritamente necessário" revelou Paul. "Tenho medo de governos que se tornam muito grandes e poderosos. Basta uma pessoa errada no posto errado para que tudo venha abaixo. E, além disso, tem a questão de o governo começar a controlar a vida das pessoas, dizendo a elas o que fazer ou não".

"Por outro lado, Paul," retrucou Dafne, "se o governo for fraco, ele pode facilmente ser conquistado por um país inimigo. E mesmo que não, como ficariam os pobres?"

"Gastos com defesa são necessários, mas não precisam ir além de certo mínimo" respondeu Paul. "Se você tem bom relacionamento com a maioria de seus vizinhos, um pacto de não agressão e apoio mútuo garantiria que qualquer agressor teria que enfrentar todo o bloco, e não um único país. Isso garantiria que cada país na aliança poderia investir menos em armas e mais nos serviços sociais".

"E se o governo instituísse um salário-mínimo realmente capaz de prover as necessidades básicas de uma família, incluindo saúde, moradia, alimentação e educação, o governo só teria que auxiliar nos casos onde uma família não contasse com nenhum membro empregado" colaborou Liz.

"Mas é justamente quando a economia está no pior, e o governo consequentemente arrecadando menos, que o povo precisará de mais auxílio" interveio Hermione. "Seria necessário então que o governo criasse uma reserva para essas épocas difíceis."

"Estou vendo que tanto um governo mínimo, como quer Paul, quanto um forte assegurando esse Bem-Estar Social, tem seus prós e contras" comentou Morag. "Com tanto avanço que houve em outras áreas, não deveríamos estar mais avançados em administração pública também, pelo menos ao ponto de poder dizer se é preferível um ou outro tipo de governo?"

"Até que não" respondeu Liz. "Não dá para fazer experimentos com formas de governar da mesma maneira como podemos fazer experimentos com corpos caindo ou novas drogas em ratos ou novos componentes eletrônicos".

"E faz muito pouco tempo que os governos passaram a dar mais atenção ao povo como um todo e não somente às elites" adicionou Luna. "Lembrem-se que o voto universal é bastante recente. Aliás, começou exatamente na Escandinávia, com a Finlândia em 1906, a Noruega em 1913 e a Dinamarca em 1915. Aqui na Grã-Bretanha foi instituído em 1928, enquanto que os Estados Unidos tiveram que esperar até 1965".

"Pelo menos eles chegaram lá" disse Susana um tanto triste. "Aqui, no mundo mágico, só os chefes de famílias mágicas votam. E como uma família não é considerada mágica antes da terceira geração ingressar em Hogwarts, e é geralmente encabeçada por um homem, poucas mulheres e nenhum nascido-normal tem direito à voto. Não é à toa que o governo mágico é tão... aff, esse assunto me deixa louca. Vamos conversar de algo mais leve?"

-o0o-

 _Fundação Lilly Evans, manhã de 22 de dezembro de 1991_

"Então vai ser amanhã o ataque de Voldemort?" perguntou Paul para confirmar a informação que acabara de receber.

"Sim, ele dividiu seus seguidores em grupos e já selecionou os alvos de cada um" confirmou Sirius.

"E o que eu posso fazer para ajudar?" voltou a perguntar o menino.

"Entreter nossos hóspedes enquanto cuidamos das respostas aos ataques" respondeu Beth, mas percebendo que as crianças iriam reclamar, aproveitou para acrescentar "Já estamos com tudo preparado, e no fundo duas pessoas já seriam o bastante para cuidar de tudo, nós quatro já estamos com tudo esquematizado. Por favor, crianças, vocês já fizeram o bastante".

As crianças não gostaram de ficar de fora da ação, mas acederam ao pedido. Luna, no entanto, aproveitou para vender caro sua anuência.

"Já que teremos tantos hóspedes amanhã, e devemos entretê-los, podemos então fazer uma grande festa?" perguntou ela, imediatamente recebendo apoio das duas crianças Zurkhof.

"Sim, mas vocês ficam responsáveis por cuidarem de tudo e não quero ver ninguém xeretando por aqui depois das seis da tarde, entenderam?" respondeu Beth.

As crianças imediatamente concordaram e já queriam começar a planejar a grande festa, mas Sirius ainda tinha assuntos para discutir com seu afilhado, e as duas meninas decidiram permanecer para se inteirar da matéria.

"Amélia esteve aqui ontem, logo depois do almoço. Nunca a vi tão brava!" começou ele. "Fudge tentou usar a reunião do Wizengamot para tomar controle direto do DELM. Por sorte, Dumbledore não gostou nada e protegeu Amélia, e ainda colocou Fudge contra a parede, com uma ameaça não muito velada de substituí-lo se ele insistisse nesse ponto ou tentasse qualquer manobra parecida".

"Dumbledore tem tanto poder assim? Ele conseguiria tirar Fudge e colocar alguém escolhido por ele como Ministro?" perguntou Paul.

"Não achamos que tenha, mas é certo que ele tentaria, e Fudge não está em condições para aceitar esse tipo de encrenca no momento" respondeu Sirius. "Na verdade, acho que ambos sairiam prejudicados se tal embate ocorresse".

"Então Fudge simplesmente desistiu?" perguntou Liz.

"Oh, ele teve que fazer mais do que isso, depois de seu passo em falso" explicou Sirius. "Amélia acabou conseguindo um pequeno aumento em seu orçamento. Não muito, mas fará uma diferença significativa para melhor. Mas isso, e algumas cartas que recebemos, mostra que Dumbledore está mexendo seus pauzinhos e querendo se tornar uma peça central em todo esse jogo político".

"O que é dessa vez?" perguntou Paul, já se preparando para más notícias.

"Alvo escreveu para mim, Remus e você, Paul, mencionando a existência da Profecia e a necessidade de que você seja preparado para 'enfrentar seu destino'".

"Então não foi para mim que ele escreveu, foi para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" comentou Paul com certa raiva. "E naturalmente ele se deve achar o único capaz de me preparar para esse destino, não é?"

"Naturalmente" respondeu Sirius, "mas ele não se limitou a escrever apenas para nós. Escreveu também para Beth e os Lovegoods".

"Por quê? Ele não descobriu tudo, descobriu?" perguntou Paul preocupado.

"Ele pelo menos suspeita. Acha que os Lovegoods estão por trás de O Pensador Crítico e auxiliando com a Fundação. Não está claro o que ele pensa sobre vocês, Zurkhofs, acho que ele não sabe muito, nem mesmo da ligação entre vocês e a Fundação, mas o contra-ataque de Liz em Snape deixou o velho bastante preocupado, e ele está querendo saber mais, provavelmente para decidir se vocês são perigosos ou úteis como possíveis aliados. Ele está ofertando algum treino especial para Liz. Óbvio que ele quer examinar a extensão dos poderes dela, e talvez até mesmo mantê-la em observação em Hogwarts, onde ele teria facilidade para tomar as ações que achasse necessárias".

"Oh, céus" resmungou Liz. "Já vi que terei que tomar mais cuidado no castelo, não é?"

"Lamento, Liz, mas sim, talvez seja necessário restringir sua participação por lá" respondeu Beth, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da filha, tentando consolá-la.

-o0o-

 _Próximo à residência dos Grangers, 23 de dezembro de 1991_

Lúcio e seu grupo aparataram próximo ao alvo que ele escolhera pessoalmente: a residência dos Grangers. Ele se lembrara do nome ao vê-lo na relação de alvos para o ataque como sendo a família da garotinha que seu filho acusara como a mais revoltante, intrometida e insuportável sangue-ruim de toda a escola.

"A casa é aquela" ele apontou ao grupo antes de começar a dividir o serviço. "Crabbe, Goyle, vocês vigiam a parte de trás da casa. Bartimer, Trollingwood, vocês atacam pela frente. Domburry e eu vigiaremos para que eles não escapem pelo andar superior."

As três duplas se separaram e começaram a se mover para suas posições, mas logo surgiu o aviso de que algo estava errado.

"Quê?!" gritou Bartimer espantado.

"Proteções!" gritou Trollingwood em seguida. "Não conseguimos avançar!"

Os outros quatro pararam para observar o que estava ocorrendo. Lúcio sacou sua varinha e começou as redondezas. Logo várias camadas de uma fraca luminosidade, cada uma em cores diferentes, eram vistas ao redor da casa, a maioria à frente dos dois Comensais detidos pela barreira, mas duas delas atrás da posição deles.

"Bartimer, lentamente comece a retroceder para cá" ordenou Lúcio a seu companheiro.

O Comensal nem chegou a dar um passo completo para trás e já se deparava com outra barreira. Não podia avançar para a casa nem retroceder, apenas contornar a casa por um caminho que parecia circular e com menos de dois metros de largura.

"A casa está protegida!" concluiu Domburry, sem medo de atestar o que já era óbvio para todos.

"Bartimer, Trollingwood, escondam-se fora de vista nos fundos da casa. Eu vou avisar o Senhor das Trevas. Vocês três, tentem avisar os outros grupos de ataque antes que mais pessoas fiquem presas!" ordenou Malfoy, desaparatando para levar as más notícias a seu senhor.

Infelizmente Bartimer, que não era dos mais espertos e estava enfurecido por estar preso, resolveu descontar sua fúria sobre os trouxas, disparando um feitiço explosivo contra a casa: "BOMBARDA!"

Trollingwood era mais esperto, e percebeu que seu companheiro tivera uma péssima ideia assim que ouviu a primeira sílaba do feitiço. Prevendo o pior, ele rapidamente se agachou, salvando assim sua vida quando o feitiço começou a ricochetear entre as duas barreiras percorrendo a volta da casa até sumir atrás desta.

"SEU IDIOTA!" gritou Trollingwood zangado de sua posição no chão.

"Descul..." foi tudo o que Bartimer conseguiu dizer ao se virar para o desesperado Trollingwood com um sorrisinho apatetado nos lábios, antes que seu próprio feitiço, dando a volta em toda a casa ricocheteando entre as barreiras, o atingiu nas costas, encerrando sua miserável vida em uma explosão de sangue, ossos e carne.

-o0o-

Lúcio encontrou seu mestre na mesma situação em que deixara seu grupo, com dois Comensais presos entre as barreiras protegendo a casa de outra família trouxa. O Senhor das Trevas ouviu seu relato e passou a examinar as proteções ativas na casa. Chegou a disparar alguns potentes feitiços contra as barreiras, voltando a examinar as proteções para verificar os danos causados, e concluindo que não seria fácil desativá-las. Por fim virou-se para um dos dois Comensais presos e deu suas ordens.

"Baldwin, ouça com atenção e faça exatamente como eu mandar. Você vai amputar seu braço esquerdo na altura do cotovelo e cauterizá-lo, depois vai caminhar para perto de nós. Compreendeu?"

"Mestre?" comentou o assustado Comensal "É mesmo necessário?"

"Já, Baldwin, faça-o já!" respondeu irritado o Senhor das Trevas.

O Comensal imediatamente procedeu conforme foi instruído a fazer. Não era saudável fazer o mestre esperar. Paciência não era o forte de Voldemort, e as punições para desobediência eram sempre brutais.

Vendo Baldwin obedecer a suas ordens e, sem a sua marca em seu corpo, conseguir voltar para junto dos demais, Voldemort olhou fixamente para Malfoy por um instante e para o braço esquerdo dele em seguida, deixando claro que aquelas barreiras tinham surgido a partir do estudo a que Lúcio havia sido submetido contra sua vontade.

Voltando-se para o Comensal ainda preso nas barreiras ele ordenou: "Harrington, já sabe como fazer, não demore. Vocês," disse ele para todos os demais, "avisem os outros sobre como liberar os que estiverem presos, e mande-os juntarem-se a mim nas falésias próximo de Azkaban".

-o0o-

Na Fundação, os adultos estavam comentando consternados (ou, no caso de Sirius, rindo escrachadamente) da idiotice do Comensal que se matara, quando Xeno, retirando o fone de ouvido, disse aos demais: "Eles estão indo para Azkaban. Desistiram de atacar as famílias".

"Não acham melhor, por segurança..." começou Sirius, mas sem conseguir ir muito longe antes de ser interrompido.

"Não, Sirius, não vamos cometer assassinato de presos que já foram julgados, condenados e estão cumprindo suas penas, a menos que Voldemort consiga libertá-los" interpôs Beth.

"Só atacaremos os presos e os dementadores que tentarem sair. Agir de outra forma seria contrário a nossos princípios" Selena enfatizou.

"Certo, está bem, eu concordo. Apenas fico apreensivo sobre o que toda essa gente ruim conseguiria fazer junta e livre nas ruas" explicou Sirius.

"Não se preocupe, eles não irão a lugar algum" confirmou Xenófilo, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do amigo para confortá-lo.

-o0o-

Voldemort estava muito zangado. Sete de seus comensais perderam um braço, e um deles a vida, devido às barreiras protetivas instaladas ilegalmente nas casas de trouxas! E que barreiras eram aquelas! Normalmente o exame das barreiras antes e após um poderoso feitiço deveria dar a ele condições de prever quanto esforço e tempo seriam necessários para derrubá-las, mas as barreiras estavam mais fortes após seu feitiço do que antes! Não só aqueles trouxas estavam protegidos, mas contavam com proteções melhores que as de qualquer de seus servos! Nem mesmo Lúcio tinha barreiras como aquelas!

Mas aquilo não importava tanto. Trouxas tinham que sair de suas casas caminhando, e precisavam ir a muitos lugares. Recuperando seus demais seguidores de Azkaban, ele poderia colocar grupos para vigiar e atacar aquela gentalha quando eles deixassem a proteção de suas casas para trabalhar ou irem a qualquer outro lugar.

Vendo que todos os seus Comensais estavam presentes, exceto pelo idiota do Bartimer, Voldemort empunhou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço na direção de Azkaban, chamando os líderes dos dementadores para uma conversa. Estava na hora de conseguir de volta não só os seus seguidores, mas também aquelas centenas de demônios para aterrorizar o mundo mágico britânico.

Seus planos foram interrompidos por dois flashes de luz vindos da direção da prisão, seguidos por dois gritos inumanos prolongando-se em terrível sofrimento. Relâmpagos vinham de todos os lados atingindo os dois dementadores que lideravam o grupo que respondera a seu chamado. Após poucos mas longos segundos de tensão os dois dementadores capturados na barreira explodiram em fumaça e fagulhas, os demais, atemorizados, voltando rapidamente para o presídio.

Mesmo daquela distância enorme, Voldemort começou a jogar uma série continua de poderosos feitiços contra Azkaban, fazendo as proteções da prisão brilharem sob a carga de seus ataques. Mas ele não esperava derrubar as barreiras, apenas estava extravasando a imensa fúria que sentia.

"Vocês!" gritou ele para seus seguidores. "Voltem para suas casas, ou para o castelo. Eu os chamarei em breve. Vão. Deixem-me só."

Vendo o Senhor das Trevas em tamanha fúria, nenhum de seus Comensais hesitou em sumir rapidamente do local.

-o0o-

Na Fundação, os adultos acompanharam extasiados a destruição dos dois dementadores e a fúria de Voldemort através dos magisensores que tudo transmitiam ao vivo pela conexão com o magisatélite.

"Funcionou!" comemorou Beth, feliz com o sucesso das barreiras anti-dementadores que inventara.

"Preparado, Xeno?" perguntou Sirius ao amigo. "Vai ser a qualquer instante agora".

"Não vejo a hora" respondeu Xenófilo, dedos no controle e olhos no monitor no castelo de Voldemort.

-o0o-

Quando Voldemort aparatou em seus aposentos pessoais no castelo ele ainda sentia muita raiva pela frustração de seus planos, mas também uma quase paranoica suspeita de estar sendo vigiado e um medo terrível de ter finalmente encontrado um inimigo além de suas capacidades.

A primeira coisa que viu ao chegar foi o corpo mutilado de Nagini, sua cobra de estimação. E foi apenas isso o que viu, pois tão logo reconheceu o destino do animal tão importante, ele imediatamente aparatou fora do castelo temendo pelo pior. Foi isso que o salvou, embora não totalmente ileso. Xenófilo Lovegood, nos controles do drone mágico com a pequena quantidade de anti-matéria criada por Paul e Luna em seu interior, tão logo viu o odiado bruxo aparecer no aposento tratou de detonar a maior explosão registrada no planeta desde dezembro de 1962 quando a antiga União Soviética explodira uma bomba de hidrogênio de 24,2 Megatons, quase o dobro da explosão que Xeno deflagrara e ainda assim menos da metade da mais forte já registrada.

Voldemort escapara da explosão aparatando para uma posição cinco quilômetros ao sul do castelo, para de lá ver todo o cume da montanha desaparecer em uma imensa explosão cujo brilho e radiação logo queimavam sua pele, obrigando-o a aparatar para ainda mais longe.

Agora sim totalmente paranoico após a sucessão de eventos que sofrera, o Senhor Obscuro se desfez de toda a roupa e objetos que carregava exceto por sua varinha, e passou os próximos quarenta minutos aparatando de um ponto a outro do planeta e realizando seguidos testes para tentar identificar qualquer aparato ou feitiço que estivesse revelando sua posição e suas ações a seus inimigos, sem saber que a mesma radiação que praticamente cegara seu olho esquerdo e queimara todo o lado esquerdo de seu corpo deixando sua pele ali de um vivo vermelho em contraste com o branco pálido que lhe era natural, também destruíra ou inutilizara toda a pletora de sensores que a Fundação havia conseguido colocar sobre sua pessoa.

Exausto, assustado, irado, e sem poder confiar em ninguém, o mais poderoso Senhor das Trevas jamais visto deixou-se cair ao solo, abraçou seus joelhos contra o peito e chorou como uma criança abandonada e perdida.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notas do Autor:**

 **1)** Obrigado a todos que colocaram esse estória como favorita e/ou deixaram algum comentário. Seu apoio é minha motivação para continuar.

 **2)** Um esclarecimento para ajudar na compreensão de um ponto da estória. Existem três tipos de explosões que podem ser geradas utilizando a energia dos núcleos atômicos: a fissão, usada nas bombas atômicas; a fusão, usada nas bombas nucleares, gerando explosões em média 100 vezes maiores; e a aniquilação matéria-antimatéria, cuja tecnologia ainda não está desenvolvida. Uma bomba de fissão é feita com átomos pesados (urânio, tório, plutônio) e a energia é proveniente da quebra desses átomos em átomos menores (como bário, estrôncio e césio). Além de deixar esses átomos menores como resíduos, as radiações alfa e beta produzidas na explosão contaminam toda a matéria ao redor, tornando-a radioativa. Bombas de fusão fundem átomos pequenos juntos, o que também libera energia (a fusão de átomos libera energia até a obtenção do ferro, elemento número 26, sendo inviável além; a fissão libera energia com os átomos maiores até chegar no chumbo, elemento número 82, sendo inviável aquém). Como bombas de fusão precisam usar uma bomba de fissão como 'estopim' para gerar as energias necessárias à fusão dos átomos, elas deixam resíduos similares à das bombas atômicas. Já a antimatéria é um caso totalmente à parte. Nela o que ocorre é a transformação total de matéria e antimatéria em energia, o que garante um rendimento muito superior às outras duas, mas devido à propriedade da antimatéria de aniquilar-se sempre que entra em contato com a matéria, é extremamente difícil armazená-la, além de ser difícil também produzi-la. Para efeitos da estória, Voldemort não conhece nada disso, Dumbledore ouviu falar das armas atômicas, e a Fundação desenvolveu processos mágicos para criação e armazenamento de antimatéria muito superiores aos atualmente conhecidos pelos trouxas.

 **CAPÍTULO 24 – Dúvidas e Suspeitas**

 _Fundação Lilly Evans, Véspera de Natal, 1991_

"Subestimamos nosso inimigo, essa é a verdade" decretou Beth, decepcionada.

Depois de reverem a gravação antes da explosão pela talvez milésima vez, o pessoal concluíra que Voldemort aparatara para longe antes dela ocorrer, escapando de ser pulverizado junto com o resto do castelo e seus habitantes.

"Esse não é o ponto principal" comentou Robert Davis. "A questão mais importante é que o horcrux final não estava no castelo. Mesmo que ele fosse destruído pela explosão Voldemort ainda poderia voltar de alguma forma. Não há como ter certeza se ele escapou ou não?"

"Depois de uma explosão dessas?" seu amigo Daniel perguntou retorica e sarcasticamente. "Black, terminou a contagem?"

"Sim" respondeu Sirius. "Trinta e sete Comensais foram destruídos com o castelo, apenas Rudolph Rosier pertencente ao círculo interno. O que faremos com os que escaparam?"

"Apenas manteremos vigilância" determinou Selena. "Já causamos bastante estragos por enquanto. Precisamos de mais informações, e eles eventualmente nos levarão a Voldemort, se ele conseguir se recuperar do susto!"

"Gostaria de ver a cara dele no momento da explosão!" disse Sirius rindo. "Viram o espanto dele ao descobrir que matamos sua cobrinha?"

"O problema é que mostramos nossa mão, e ele agora sabe que tem um adversário à altura" comentou Helena. "Não será nada fácil encontrar o último horcrux agora. Voldemort será cuidadoso. Ele pode estar escondido em qualquer ponto do planeta!"

"Em qualquer ponto não" afirmou Beth. "Além da Albânia, temos a Grã-Bretanha coberta pelos novos sensores capazes de detectá-lo. Eles nos revelaram mais de seis mil objetos encantados com magia negra."

"Quantos dele em Borgin & Burke?" perguntou Robert, desconfiado.

"Oh, mais de mil e duzentos" respondeu Selena. "Uma quantidade um pouco menor está na residência dos Malfoys, quem diria? Uma família tão respeitada!"

"Mas a Grã-Bretanha é apenas uma pequena parte do mundo" voltou Helena ao assunto. "Quanto tempo para expandir essa rede de sensores por todo o planeta? Séculos? Não podemos deixar nenhum lugar de fora, ele bem pode estar no fundo do mar."

"Eu diria que para cobrir o planeta todo, algo entre um a dois anos, mas não espero precisarmos cobrir todo o planeta antes de encontra-lo" disse Beth, pensativa. "Acho que ele escolheu um local que pudesse checar com facilidade, o que excluiria o fundo do mar. Ele sabe que certos locais, como Egito, Grécia, Creta, Mesopotâmia e a antiga Pérsia, estão sendo constantemente escavados em busca de relíquias não só por bruxos, mas também por duendes e nós, normais. Não seriam boas opções para algo que ele queira manter oculto. Acho que teremos maior chance de encontrar esse diário se nos concentrarmos em lugares em terra firme que sejam desabitados e de pouco interesse comercial ou arqueológico. Não creio que sejam tantos assim os locais que satisfazem essas condições."

"Mesmo que Voldemort tenha sobrevivido à explosão, e que seu horcrux não estivesse no castelo, acho que teremos alguns meses de calma antes que ele volte a ser um problema" comentou Xeno "Coloque-se no lugar dele por um instante: todos seus planos fracassando, mais da metade de seus seguidores eliminados, dementadores presos em Azkaban, seu local secreto descoberto e aniquilado, um de seus dois últimos horcruxes destruído... e ele não sabe nem como nem por quem!"

-o0o-

Voldemort estava realmente preocupado com tudo aquilo, e muito mais. Ele conseguira estabilizar seu corpo, e até fazer com que um pouco dos danos recebidos fossem curados, mas seu lado esquerdo estava ainda marcado pelo calor daquela poderosa explosão e não era uma visão nada agradável. Na vida de um Senhor das Trevas, imagem era uma parte muito importante. Ele precisava de uma imagem forte, de poder absoluto. Era essencial transmitir aos potenciais aliados a impressão de ser inatingível, de estar acima de qualquer perigo, de ser capaz de esmagar qualquer inimigo sem perdas. Mas com um terço de seu corpo queimado como estava, sua imagem era a de quem escapara por muito pouco de ser derrotado, exatamente a oposta da que ele precisava. Mostrar-se assim poderia antes afastar que atrair aliados, e era um convite a seus inimigos para atacá-lo em seu momento de fraqueza. Não, daquela forma era melhor que ele se mantivesse longe de todos. Ele precisaria reformar aquele corpo, ou construir um novo.

Aquela explosão havia sido a maior demonstração de poder mágico que ele jamais presenciara ou ouvira falar! Terá sido um feitiço? Uma poção? Um artefato usando runas mais poderosas que as usuais? De onde poderia ter vindo semelhante magia? Nem mesmo Merlin era acreditado com feitos de tal magnitude. Pensando bem... só um lugar jamais fora creditado com tamanho poder e conhecimento... Atlântida!

As lendas teriam algum fundo de verdade? Era possível. Lendas normalmente costumavam surgir de fatos reais, modificados e embelezados pelos sucessivos retransmissores orais da estória. Sozinho no interior do Cazaquistão, Voldemort usou sua varinha para escrever em uma grande pedra o que se lembrava daquelas lendas. Não era tanto assim. Ele teria em breve que pesquisar em outros locais para reunir mais informação.

De certa forma, Atlântida tinha algumas características da sociedade que Voldemort queria construir. Única nação inteiramente mágica da história, governada por uma sucessão de reis da mais pura linhagem mágica, por milênios se mantivera isolada do resto do mundo. Mais avançada que qualquer outra nação, era o pináculo da civilização e poderia ter governado o mundo se assim o desejasse.

Isso era algo que Voldemort nunca compreendera. Tão poderosa, aquela nação poderia ter submetido todas as outras a seu domínio se assim o desejasse, mas nunca mostrou qualquer interesse em fazê-lo. Ao contrário de brilhar sobre todas as outras, como era de seu direito, a sociedade atlante mantivera-se oculta e isolada, conhecida tão somente por antigas lendas que persistiram entre algumas comunidades mágicas em outras nações, perpetuadas pelas raras e discretas visitas que alguns de seus membros às vezes faziam a outros povos, para checar seus progressos e copiar quaisquer conhecimentos que tivessem adquirido e nos quais os atlantes não os tivessem precedido na descoberta, o que era realmente raro já que aquela sempre fora uma nação dedicada à pesquisa e às descobertas.

E aquela dedicação às descobertas, segundo as lendas, teria sido a razão de seu fim. Mais e mais teriam eles avançado em suas pesquisas, ao ponto de chegarem a investigar as próprias forças que haviam dado origem ao Universo, tentando compreende-las e domesticá-las. Um único experimento indo mal teria sido o bastante para eliminar da face da Terra a grande ilha habitada por esse povo especial, criando assombroso maremoto que teria causado a inundação, e mesmo em alguns casos a total destruição, de muitas cidades costeiras da época.

Essa era a única explosão, lendária ou real, que se aproximava daquela que Voldemort presenciara há pouco pessoalmente. E era bastante provável que alguns membros daquela nação tivessem sobrevivido. Talvez alguns dos experimentadores, de posse daquele terrível conhecimento, percebendo o perigo iminente, tivessem conseguido escapar. Outros, percorrendo o mundo em busca de novidades, descobriram o horrível destino de sua pátria enquanto viajavam por terras longínquas. O que teriam feito depois?

Talvez esses sobreviventes não fossem numerosos o bastante para reconstruir a nação. Talvez nem sequer soubessem quais outros sobreviveram e onde estavam para que pudessem se reunir. O que faria tal sobrevivente encontrando-se sozinho naquela situação?

Voldemort sabia muito bem o que ele faria. Em pouco tempo, teria utilizado tal conhecimento e poder para se colocar como rei de alguma nação, e teria expandido seus domínios às demais na medida em que fosse possível. Mas a história não mostrava sinais de algo assim ter ocorrido naquela época, cerca de três milênios atrás. Os grandes conquistadores, Alexandre Magno, Gengis Khan, Atila, eram todos muito mais recentes. Não era da índole dos atlantes proceder assim. Eles eram mais próximos daquela amante dos trouxas Dumbledore do que dele Voldemort em comportamento e pensamento. Então, o que faria alguém como Dumbledore em tal situação?

'Aquele idiota bonachão provavelmente teria deixado aquele poder e conhecimento todo morrer com ele, sem dividir com ninguém, achando estar fazendo um favor à humanidade providenciando que algo tão perigoso deixasse de existir' pensou ele. 'No entanto, alguém um pouco mais sensato passaria o conhecimento a discípulos, ou talvez a descendentes, mas com salvaguardas para que só fosse utilizado em emergências'.

Algo assim poderia ter dado origem a uma sociedade secreta, que poderia ter preservado o conhecimento atlante até os dias de hoje. Mas mesmo que isso de fato tivesse ocorrido, por que esse conhecimento teria ficado sem uso até agora, e por que teria sido utilizado logo contra ele, antes mesmo que ele tivesse a oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa?

Voldemort pensou longamente, e acabou por se concentrar em dois fatos, cada um ligado a uma de suas derrotas. Na primeira, ele havia sido derrotado por uma criança, um mero bebê de pouco mais de um ano, mas um bebê citado em uma profecia, e que conseguira reverter o feitiço da morte contra ele, um fato nunca antes visto. E na segunda vez, ele começara novamente por atacar crianças quando tudo começou a dar errado. Será que alguma das crianças que ele escolhera como alvo estaria também sujeita a uma profecia ou alguma outra situação especial? Será que Potter e essa outra criança seriam descendentes dos atlantes, ou de membros de uma sociedade secreta criada a partir do conhecimento dos atlantes? Dúvidas e mais dúvidas. Voldemort precisava saber a resposta a essas questões antes de tentar um novo retorno. Mas onde conseguir essa informação?

-o0o-

"Aff! Detesto política! Precisamos de um jeito de tomar decisões sem precisar depender de políticos" protestou Eilidh Bode.

"Se conseguirmos obter conhecimento suficiente ficaria fácil. Bastaria empregar a matemática e pronto! Calcularíamos o melhor a fazer, e o faríamos!" Lavanda Brown.

"Não é tão simples assim. A matemática, para chegar a uma resposta em um problema do mundo real, muitas vezes depende de premissas que não são matemáticas, às vezes nem sequer científicas, mas sim valores, e, pelo menos por enquanto, questões de valores são basicamente escolhas pessoais" explicou Luna. "Paul tem um exemplo interessante sobre isso... Vem da teoria das probabilidades. Conte para eles, Paul".

Paul pensou por um instante, tentando lembrar os detalhes, antes de começar.

"A teoria das probabilidades surgiu de um problema de jogos de dados, discutido pelo Cavaleiro De Méré, Blaise Pascal e Pierre de Fermat por volta de 1650. Imagine um jogo de dados onde cada um dos dois apostadores escolhe um número diferente entre os possíveis resultados do dado: um a seis. Cada um apostou 32 moedas de ouro no jogo e será declarado vencedor aquele cujo número sair primeiro por cinco vezes. Agora imagine que, por um motivo qualquer, o jogo precisa ser interrompido quando o número do jogador A saiu quatro vezes e o número do jogador B saiu apenas duas vezes. Como deve ser dividido o montante da aposta?"

"Oras, o jogo foi interrompido, então cada um leva o que apostou, 50% para cada" sugeriu Ana Abbott.

"Não! Eles apostaram e A estava bem à frente no momento da interrupção. B deve admitir que perdeu! Devemos dar 100% a A e 0% a B" protestou Anthony Goldstein.

"Eu acho que a divisão deve ser proporcional aos pontos de cada um. Com quatro pontos para um e dois pontos para o outro, somando seis pontos, a divisão deveria ser 4/6, ou 66,7%, para A e 2/6, ou 33,3%, para B" ofereceu Padma Patil.

Hermione, que esteve utilizando as funções especiais de seu receptor do Pensador Crítico para fazer algumas anotações, logo veio com outra sugestão: "Não devemos nos ater o passado, mas ver o que poderia ocorrer no futuro! Eu marquei todos os possíveis resultados futuros em termos de pontos e qual o vencedor em cada situação. São os seguintes: sai o número de A (A vence), sai BA (A vence), BBA (A vence), BBB (B vence). São quatro situações possíveis e A vence em três delas, assim eu diria que a divisão deveria ser ¾, ou 75,0%, para A e ¼, ou 25,0%, para B".

"Você está olhando o que poderia acontecer no futuro assumindo que a chance de A fazer um ponto é a mesma de B, mas os resultados passados mostraram o número escolhido por A saindo mais vezes que o número escolhido por B" argumentou Morag. "Como ficaria se ao invés de 50%-50% as chances fossem de fato 66,7%-33,3% como indicam os resultados prévios?"

"Nossa! Isso deve ser um cálculo difícil de fazer. Algum de vocês sabe como?" questionou Su Li.

"Deixe-me ver", respondeu Paul e usou seu receptor para calcular e escrever:

 _A = 66,7%, BA = 22,2%, BBA = 7,4%, BBB = 3,7%_

"Tem certeza que isto está certo?" perguntou Terry Boot.

"Há um jeito fácil de checar. A soma deve ser 100%" respondeu Paul.

Depois de um momento fazendo a soma na função calculadora de seu receptor do Pensador Crítico, Hermione confirmou que a soma realmente era 100%.

"Como você calculou essas probabilidades, Paul?" perguntou Terry.

"Fácil, estamos assumindo 66,7% de chance de o resultado ser favoráve 33,3% de ser favorável a B, então, veja esse aqui, por exemplo" disse ele apontando para a linha que indicava 'BBA = 7,4%'. "Tudo o que precisamos fazer é multiplicar 33,3% por 33,3% por 66,7% e obtemos o resultado de 7,4%"

Enquanto isso, Dafne adiantara-se e somara os percentuais favoráveis a cada apostador.

"Se usarmos esse critério, A deveria receber 96,3% da aposta e B apenas 3,7%!"

"Puxa! Que diferenças entre resultados! E cinco resultados diferentes! Qual é o certo? Dependerá do que acharmos mais justo, não é?" perguntou Sally-Anne.

"E se conhecermos os dois apostadores, poderíamos escolher que valores adotar para favorecer um ou outro conforme nossa preferência, não é?" sugeriu Tracy.

"Sim, e isso é feito com certa frequência, infelizmente. É o que se chama de 'casuísmo' em política. Escolher quais valores defender caso a caso, de modo a maximizar nossos próprios interesses ou o de pessoas ligadas a nós" esclareceu Paul.

"E o problema é que, misturando valores nas premissas das quais partimos, torcemos a matemática para apoiar nosso lado da questão, enquanto que, se deixarmos os valores de lado, podemos não ter base para decidir, como nesse exemplo" comentou Luna.

"Se é difícil decidir o resultado de uma aposta interrompida, imagine decidir onde alocar os recursos dos impostos: infraestrutura, segurança, saúde, educação, pesquisa..." disse Hermione.

"Fora ainda fazer tudo isso sem desviar nada para si nem favorecer empresas de amigos" concluiu Paul.

"Oh, por Merlin! O problema não é só tão complicado quanto eu pensei, ele é ainda mais complicado do que eu poderia pensar!" finalizou Eilidh, fazendo seus amigos caírem na risada.

-o0o-

 _Residência da família Croaker, arredores de Norwich, 26 de Dezembro de 1991_

Saul Croaker meditava calmamente sobre a importância de atentar aos detalhes. Seu trabalho como chefe do Departamento de Mistérios exigia que ele estivesse sempre atento ao que acontecia à sua volta, de forma a se antecipar aos acontecimentos, ao invés de ser atropelado por eles. E dois pequenos detalhes, que poderiam ter passado despercebidos a outros, o levaram a uma sequência de raciocínios que parecia conduzir às respostas a questões que vinham perturbando-o há meses.

O primeiro desses detalhes havia sido descobrir que Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, havia inibido Mafalda Hopkirk, da Seção de Uso Impróprio da Magia, de alertar algumas crianças nascidas-trouxa sobre o uso de magia em região habitada por trouxas. O caso merecera apenas um pequeno parágrafo no relatório de resumo diário das atividades do Ministério que ele recebia todos os dias. Teria sido fácil deixar o assunto de lado, face à quantidade de atividades mais importantes em andamento. E, no entanto, investigar o tópico levou Croaker a algumas importantes descobertas.

O episódio ocorrido em Azkaban naquela mesma noite fora bem documentado, e Saul pudera observar em uma penseira a memória dos guardas da prisão sobre a inédita destruição de dois dementadores e os poderosos, mas inúteis, feitiços que Voldemort lançara sobre as barreiras mágicas ao redor da ilha. Fosse esse o único incidente da noite o inominável teria dificuldades em entender o que poderia ter ocorrido. Não era do feitio de Voldemort fazer um ataque tão mal planejado e executado contra um alvo tão bem guardado como Azkaban, nem de desistir tão facilmente.

No entanto, investigando pessoalmente os locais afetados por magia e detectados por madame Hopkirk, Croaker encontrou-os extremamente bem protegidos pelas mais fortes e complexas barreiras mágicas que já pudera examinar, além de alguns vestígios de sangue bruxo no solo em alguns locais entre duas seções das barreiras. Um grupo de inomináveis continuava a examinar aquelas barreiras, mas tudo o que tinham descoberto até o momento resumia-se em uma única palavra: inexpugnáveis.

Foi fácil chegar à conclusão de que Voldemort e seus Comensais haviam atacado aquelas residências antes de se dirigirem a Azkaban. Era óbvio também concluir que, no caso deles, além de terem sido detidos, sofreram também alguns danos corporais. A extensão desses danos era incerta, mas Saul não acreditava na existência de vítimas fatais. As barreiras não pareciam criadas para tais extremos.

Mas era certo que as barreiras tinham sido suficientes para deter Voldemort e sua turma, e a posterior destruição dos dementadores deve ter feito com que o Senhor das Trevas tenha imaginado que Azkaban estivesse sob o mesmo tipo de proteções que as residências atacadas, daí ter ele desistido tão facilmente de atacar a prisão. Infelizmente, a prisão não estava tão bem protegida assim. Ele estava muito feliz em saber que os dementadores estavam agora confinados à pequena ilha, mas nada encontraram de novo que aumentasse a segurança da prisão em relação a bruxos e outros seres. Mas isso não preocupava muito Saul. Ele sabia que quem quer que tenha protegido os trouxas e confinado os dementadores teria certamente alguma forma de impedir que os mais perigosos elementos da sociedade mágica voltassem às ruas. Mas ele realmente gostaria de saber como eles estavam agindo, e conhecer seus segredos sobre como construir tão fantásticas proteções!

O grupo de inomináveis que deixara investigando as residências atacadas estava sem chances de obter mais informações no momento. As casas estavam todas vazias (mesmo o Natal sendo uma época propícia para viagens, era um pouco suspeito que nem uma delas sequer tenha permanecido em casa), as crianças que ali residiam eram todas nascidas-trouxa e todas bolsistas da Fundação Lilly Evans. Embora Saul ainda não tivesse certeza, ele considerava praticamente como garantido que a Fundação fosse responsável pelas proteções, incluindo Azkaban, e pelo Pensador Crítico, além de estar cuidando do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. Isso tudo vinha do segundo pequeno detalhe que ele notara.

Há dias eles vinham examinando a antiga residência (e ele estava sendo bastante generoso em considerar aquele casebre semidestruído no meio do mato uma residência) da família Gaunt. Seu grupo, pela análise da magia residual, fora capaz de confirmar que a residência havia servido de abrigo para um dos horcruxes de Voldemort, e estivera sob pesadas, e macabras, proteções até recentemente, mas as proteções haviam sido vencidas e o horcrux já não estava mais lá.

Um dos fatos interessantes que ocorrera no local durante as investigações foi a visita de Dumbledore na véspera de Natal. Croaker não estava lá no momento, mas foi rapidamente avisado por seus subordinados e chegou a tempo de participar de quase todo o evento. Não que o encontro fosse proveitoso. Apesar das promessas de auxílio mútuo entre as partes, era óbvio que Dumbledore queria obter informações sem revelar nenhuma de sua parte, o que simplesmente levou Saul a agir da mesma forma.

Aliás, essa mania de Dumbledore era motivo de um relacionamento tenso entre ele e o Departamento de Mistérios desde 1.912, quando o Departamento negou-lhe uma vaga entre seus membros. Manfred Lookwise, o chefe do Departamento na época, deixou bem claro nos documentos do processo que o velho diretor de Hogwarts não sabia trabalhar em grupo, não compartilhando a totalidade de suas descobertas com os demais estagiários, não aceitando as decisões da maioria quando não coincidiam com as suas, e colocando seus próprios critérios acima das diretivas de seus superiores, facilmente caindo em insubordinação sempre que as ordens que recebia contrariavam algum de seus princípios. Dumbledore era também citado como um homem por demais apegado as suas próprias ideias, e ele já tinha uma opinião formada sobre tudo que ele recusava a mudar mesmo quando em face de substanciais evidências em contrário. Isso era o que constava do documento ao qual todos os inomináveis tinham acesso, mas havia mais, restrito para os olhos dos líderes do Departamento, e não era nada lisonjeiro: termos como 'teimoso', 'presunçoso', 'vaidoso' e 'teatral' eram lançados ao lado de segredos íntimos que eram pouco condizentes com a estrita moral da sociedade mágica, mesmo que não tão raros quanto desejado por esta.

Aquilo tudo pouco interessava a Croaker além do essencial: Alvo Dumbledore não entregaria seus segredos a eles, portanto eles não entregariam os deles ao ancião. E Croaker tinha realizado uma descoberta importante no lar dos Gaunt.

As assim chamadas 'assinaturas mágicas' não são um meio muito eficiente de identificar o autor de um feitiço ou encantamento. É como ver o rosto de uma pessoa à distância através da névoa. Se a diferença entre a imagem vista e a pessoa procurada for grande, ela serve para dizer 'não é ela' com segurança. Ela até pode ajudar a identificar a pessoa procurada, se os suspeitos forem poucos e suas diferenças marcantes o suficiente para não deixar dúvidas. Mas da mesma forma como há sósias, há casos em que as assinaturas lidas de duas pessoas são próximas demais, e os feitiços usados para revelar as assinaturas imprecisos demais para uma identificação positiva. As semelhanças entre assinaturas mágicas e faces não param por aí. Como a face de uma pessoa muda continuamente com o tempo, assim também ocorre com as assinaturas mágicas. Como uma face pode parecer radicalmente diferente se a pessoa mudar o penteado, uma assinatura mágica pode parecer totalmente diferente se a pessoa utilizar uma outra varinha. Até mesmo diferentes emoções sentidas no momento podem causar variações na assinatura mágica.

O que ajudou Saul era o fato de haver poucos suspeitos, e ele conhecer muito bem a assinatura mágica de quem anulou a maior parte das proteções que Voldemort deixara na casa dos Gaunt. Afinal, ela fora sua aluna preferida, um raro talento, e Croaker pensou mesmo em prepara-la para que ela o sucedesse no comando do Departamento quando chegasse a hora de sua aposentadoria. E facilitava ele ainda ter em sua posse vários objetos encantados por ela para auxiliar na comparação. Para ele não havia dúvida de que Selena Lovegood estava caçando horcruxes, e se saindo muito bem na tarefa.

E essa informação encaixou-se perfeitamente no quebra-cabeça que ele estava tentando resolver, auxiliando na resolução de vários outros dilemas. O marido de Selena, Xenófilo, era o editor de O Pasquim, a primeira publicação a conseguir notícias do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. Quem quer que esteja exercendo a guarda do garoto escolhera o momento exato para usar o trunfo: denegrir ao máximo a imagem de Dumbledore evitando que o partido tradicionalista ganhasse força excessiva. E logo depois desse encontro os Lovegoods praticamente desaparecem de cena, Selena se demitindo de seu departamento e Xenófilo, que poderia ter surfado a onda de sucesso da entrevista com Potter, deixa O Pasquim praticamente naufragar esquecido. Agora Saul via a razão por trás desses dois acontecimentos aparentemente inexplicáveis: Xenófilo tinha uma publicação muito mais importante a que se dedicar, O Pensador Crítico, imune ao controle ou interferência do governo graças a uma nova tecnologia que um gênio do porte de Selena poderia ter criado.

E logo esse casal fantástico, sabe-se lá com auxílio de mais quem, dava início a uma sequência de sucessos assombrosos: primeiro Sirius Black, padrinho de Potter, desaparecendo da prisão, revelando sua estória na nova publicação e acabando livre após a prisão de Pedro Pettigrew. Depois o próprio Pensador Crítico, cuja tecnologia seu departamento ainda lutava para compreender. Segue-se a Fundação Lilly Evans, colocando mais alunos em Hogwarts, alunos que ficariam de fora sem a ajuda, e pedindo por reformas no ensino. A isso se somava ainda a caça aos horcruxes, a contenção dos dementadores, a criação de barreiras mágicas disponibilizadas para famílias trouxas que davam inveja às de Hogwarts, a humilhação de Voldemort, tão facilmente derrotado... O que mais teriam conseguido eles que Saul ainda não descobrira?

Por mais que Croaker admirasse as qualidades de pesquisadora de Selena, os resultados eram demasiados para terem sido alcançados por uma única pessoa em tão pouco tempo. Haviam outras pessoas envolvidas, ele estava certo disso, e algum plano a longo-prazo orientando as ações do grupo. Era hora de Croaker descobrir quem eram os demais membros desse grupo e quais as linhas gerais de seu plano. Ele precisava decidir se deveria lutar contra ou a favor deles, antes que as ações de seu Departamento, e de outros grupos poderosos no governo, começassem a interferir com as deles.

-o0o-

Dumbledore sofrera, em um mesmo dia, três amargas surpresas das quais estava tendo muito trabalho em se recuperar. Mais uma vez o futuro da sociedade mágica estava ameaçando entrar por um caminho indesejado e, pior ainda, totalmente desconhecido por ele. Ao invés de encontrar aliados para auxiliar na construção de sua visão de futuro, tudo o que ele achava era opositores e mais dificuldades.

A primeira surpresa era em relação aos horcruxes. Alvo passara longo tempo até confirmar essa possibilidade para explicar a sobrevivência de Voldemort em seu encontro com o pequeno Harry Potter, que acabara por se convencer de que ninguém mais encontraria a solução. Não era à toa sua surpresa ao descobrir que não só o Departamento de Mistérios também chegara à mesma conclusão, como também um terceiro grupo misterioso, que chegara à frente de ambos à moradia dos Gaunt. Croaker insistira que era seguro esperar que aquele horcrux fora destruído, mas como podia ele ter certeza?

Dumbledore perguntara, mas tudo o que o inominável dissera em resposta é que ele tinha o 'sentimento' de que esse outro grupo também se opunha a Voldemort. Era uma pena que todos os membros daquele departamento fossem exímios oclumentes. Alvo precisava de respostas, e eles se recusavam a oferecê-las, esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo em compartilhar informação. Não eram capazes de perceber que certas informações deveriam ficar restritas, por serem por demais perigosas? Mas não, o Departamento insistia no livre compartilhamento de informações entre seus membros, sem perceber o perigo que isso trazia.

Pensando em barganhar alguma pequena concessão a Cornélio em troca de alguma pressão sobre os inomináveis, Dumbledore dirigiu-se em seguida para o Ministério. Em pouco tempo seu mau humor cresceu ainda mais: Fudge tirara a semana para descanso, Azkaban fora atacada e dois dementadores destruídos e uma ligação pela rede flu o avisou da explosão do castelo de Voldemort na Albânia. Após ler o relatório sobre o incidente em Azkaban, Alvo partiu para a Albânia para ver de perto o que ocorrera.

Seu espanto ao ver o que sobrara da montanha em que o castelo estivera foi enorme. Sabendo que magia assim poderosa só existia nas lendas sobre o passado, seu primeiro pensamento foi de que se tratasse de uma daquelas bombas nucleares que o Japão jogara sobre os Estados Unidos ou vice-versa. No entanto, uma rápida passagem por Tirana, a capital do país, permitiu que ele checasse as informações vinculadas na imprensa e televisão locais, que descartavam a hipótese, afirmando que a radiação encontrada no local estava em níveis bem abaixo e de tipo incompatível com a esperada em uma explosão nuclear.

A verdade é que os trouxas não sabiam o que havia ocorrido, e estavam tentando vender a hipótese de que o castelo estava sediando algum laboratório fazendo experimentos com novas fontes de energia. Sabendo muito bem quem estava ocupando o castelo, Alvo teve que aceitar a conclusão de que a explosão fora de origem mágica. A questão agora era: teria sido algum experimento de Voldemort que saíra errado ou teria sido ele atacado por alguma facção rival?

De qualquer modo, Dumbledore não achava provável que Tom Riddle tivesse encontrado seu fim. Ele suspeitava que seu ex-aluno tivesse criado mais que um horcrux e sabia muito bem que enquanto um único ainda restasse, haveria meios de ele retornar a um corpo e continuar sua luta para subjugar o mundo.

'De qualquer modo, quem quer que tenha causado a explosão utilizou magia de um nível não visto neste planeta por muitos séculos' pensou ele. 'Se bem me lembro, apenas os atlantes constam nas lendas como possuidores de tamanho poder. Terá alguém encontrado esse conhecimento? Oh, céus! Quanto mais e maiores perigos rondam nosso pobre e sofrido mundo!'

-o0o-

"O que vocês sabem sobre sonhos?" perguntou Kimberly tão logo encontrou Luna e Liz em uma das salas de estar do primeiro andar da Fundação.

"Teve pesadelos?" perguntou Liz.

"Não, foi só um sonho muito estranho, e eu fiquei curiosa para saber mais sobre eles" respondeu Kimberly, tranquilizando a amiga.

"A verdade é que ainda não se sabe muito sobre eles. É um assunto difícil de pesquisar. Primeiro, nem todas as pessoas se lembram do que sonharam durante a noite, principalmente se não forem acordadas durante a fase R.E.M. do sono" explicou Liz.

"Não me diga que a banda R.E.M. tem esse nome por causa de uma fase do sono!" perguntou Sharon, que pouco tempo antes apresentara essa mesma banda às suas amigas no outro canto da sala, e estivera prestando atenção à conversa.

"Oh, sim, têm sim. R.E.M. é a sigla para a expressão Movimento Rápido dos Olhos, em inglês. Essa é uma fase do sono que costuma ocorrer várias vezes durante a noite, totalizando umas duas horas das oito que costumamos dormir toda noite" disse Liz.

"E é nessa fase R.E.M. que os sonhos acontecem?" perguntou Kimberly.

"Em geral, mas às vezes há algumas exceções, sonhos ocorrendo em outras fases, mas não é comum."

"E você só se lembra do sonho se acordou durante essa fase?"

"Não, é um pouco mais complicado. Primeiro, por que temos vários sonhos durante uma noite de sono, e normalmente só lembramos do último, quando lembramos de algo. Quase toda pessoa, quando acordada durante a fase R.E.M., lembra do que estava sonhando. Já se for acordada em outra fase, pode ser que lembre ou não. Na média, 50% das vezes lembrará, mas isso muda de pessoa para pessoa, algumas nunca lembrando de nada, outras sempre lembrando de algo."

"Entendo que isso deve complicar um pouco, mas por que ainda se sabe tão pouco sobre o assunto? Não bastaria questionar as pessoas acordando-as sempre na fase R.E.M.?"

"Imagine o que é ser voluntária para experimentos desse tipo. Um monte de eletrodos ligados na sua cabeça, eu já teria dificuldades em dormir com todos aqueles fios ligados em mim. Para piorar, sou do tipo que se mexe muito na cama enquanto dorme. Poderia bem desligar vários desses sensores enquanto rolo de um lado para outro na cama. E aí ficam me acordando no meio da noite, perguntando o que eu estava sonhando, quando tudo que quero é mandar esse pessoal longe por estragar meu sono e voltar a dormir. Não deve ser fácil extrair um relato coerente de alguém que acabou de ser acordado contra a vontade sem ter ainda dormido o suficiente."

"Argh, não é para mim tampouco, não seria nada agradável, com certeza."

"E para piorar tudo, tem o fato de que o relato que for obtido assim não vai ser lá tão preciso. Pode ser simplesmente que nosso cérebro esteja recebendo impulsos aleatórios e ainda assim tentando achar um significado para tudo aquilo."

"Como assim? Estaríamos inventando o sonho a partir de coisas sem significado?"

"Exatamente. Uma das coisas que sabemos é que as pessoas parecem ter dois tipos de memória, uma de curto e a outra de longo prazo. É como se armazenássemos as coisas que ocorrem desde a última vez que dormimos em uma parte do cérebro, e quando dormimos de novo, tiramos o importante de lá e colocamos em outro local, onde ela vai ser preservada por mais tempo, enquanto aquilo que não for considerado importante fica onde está e vai se apagando aos poucos se não receber nenhum reforço."

"Como quando anotamos o que o professor fala de qualquer jeito em um pergaminho à mão, e depois passamos a limpo o que for importante para nosso caderno da matéria?"

"Sim, exatamente dessa forma, apenas que o que não copiamos, não é jogado imediatamente no lixo."

"Então é por isso que sonhamos? Só para passar a limpo nossas memórias do dia, preservando só o que for importante?"

"Não. Isso é apenas parte do que fazemos, e mesmo essa parte não é assim tão simples."

"Entendo, mas vamos ficar no simples por enquanto. O que mais acontece durante os sonhos?"

"Não tenho certeza de nada, mas outra função que os sonhos podem ter está relacionada com nossa cognição, nossa capacidade de raciocínio. Da mesma forma que o cérebro guarda nossas memórias do dia para processar depois, pode ser que ele também deixe anotado em algum canto como nos saímos com as decisões que tivemos que fazer nesse período, e que os sonhos também estejam relacionados com um ajuste fino que o cérebro faz para nos ajudar a acertar mais em nossas conclusões, e em menor tempo."

"Como se ele estivesse melhorando o programa que nosso computador feito de neurônios roda durante o dia para raciocinar?"

"Exatamente!"

"Poxa, que legal! Mas será que é assim mesmo?"

"Não sei, mas faz sentido, não acha?"

"Algo mais?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia. Essas são as duas únicas coisas que encontrei: decidir quais de nossas memórias de curto prazo merecem ser salvas, colocando-as na memória de longo prazo e conectando-as às demais memórias com as quais elas se relacionem de alguma forma sensível; e melhorar a forma como as informações e raciocínios ocorrem, de forma que eles possam fluir mais rapidamente e que possamos tomar melhores decisões em menor prazo de tempo."

"Obrigada, Liz. Você se importaria com uma última pergunta?"

"Claro que não! O que é?"

"Você não acredita que os sonhos possam ser divinatórios, acredita?"

"Bom, há muitos casos registrados de pessoas que vão dormir com um problema na cabeça e acordam com uma solução. Diz-se que o químico Kekulé encontrou a estrutura do benzeno assim. Ele adormeceu frente a uma lareira, e começou a sonhar, e em seu sonho as labaredas que ele estava vendo antes de dormir transformaram-se em cobras, e uma delas então mordeu o próprio rabo, formando um círculo. Dessa imagem Kekulé teria depois, novamente acordado, encontrado que a estrutura da molécula de benzeno formava um hexágono, um átomo de carbono em cada ponta da figura. Casos assim existem muitos relatados, e são plausíveis, já que as pessoas estavam muito preocupadas com seus problemas e já tinham todas as informações em mãos, era só uma questão de uni-las da forma correta para obter a solução de seus problemas. E teria sido simplesmente o caso de que o cérebro, brincando com essa informação toda sem a consciência estar ativa para ficar dizendo 'não vá por aí, isso não faz sentido', acabou encontrando a solução correta exatamente por não estar sendo censurado na avaliação das alternativas. Mas se você fala de conseguir obter uma informação que não estava disponível nem poderia ser deduzida daquela que a pessoa possuía, nisso eu não acredito."

"Mas e os casos em que a pessoa sonha com um número, aposta nele e ganha uma fortuna? Há muitos casos assim registrados também!"

Liz olhou séria para Kimberly por alguns momentos, antes de finalmente responder: "Acho que posso dar uma explicação para isso, mas temo que você talvez não goste muito dela."

"Por quê?"

"É que a versão original dela foi usada contra a crença em milagres... pelo menos parte deles."

Kimberly franziu o cenho e pensou por alguns instantes. Por fim, relaxou, sorriu para Liz e disse "Manda!"

"Eu não me lembro muito bem dos detalhes, mas é mais ou menos assim. Um alto dignitário mulçumano estava visitando uma cidade francesa ou italiana, e a autoridade local, querendo talvez provocar o visitante, apontou para ele uma capela e disse algo assim: 'Essa capela foi erguida pelas centenas de pessoas que, em um momento de perigo no mar, rezaram para nosso santo padroeiro e foram salvas por ele'. O mulçumano, permanecendo calmo, olhou primeiro para a capela, depois para todas as construções em volta, e finalmente perguntou: 'E de que forma vocês registraram todos aqueles que, em perigo, rezaram para esse seu santo e ainda assim pereceram?"

Kimberly pensou por algum tempo até se manifestar novamente.

"Acho que entendi. Todo dia deve haver milhares, talvez mesmo milhões, de pessoas que sonham com algum número e o jogam na loteria, mas só damos atenção para aqueles poucos que acabaram ganhando um prêmio, não é?"

"Sim" respondeu Liz.

"Oh, Liz!" disse Kimberly, abraçando a amiga. "Você não precisava ter se preocupado tanto! Primeiro, eu não sou tão frágil assim, e eu realmente prefiro saber a verdade a ficar ocorrendo em erro. Segundo, minha fé tampouco é tão frágil assim que vá se fragmentar toda ao primeiro indício de problemas. Terceiro, nós já usamos aquela fusão vezes suficiente para que eu saiba o quanto sou querida por vocês e que vocês jamais fariam algo com o intuito de me ferir. Nós temos nossas divergências de opinião, mas estamos unidas em nosso amor e nossos objetivos de aprender e melhorar, e é isso o que mais importa para mim!"

-o0o-

Embora a lei sugerida por Fudge para forçar uma aparição pública do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera não tivesse chegado a ser proposta na última reunião do ano do Wizengamot, Xenófilo ficou sabendo dela, e Sirius resolveu aproveitar o dia seguinte para, com a ajuda de Paul, ou melhor, Harry Potter, pregar uma peça no enxerido ministro e tornar inútil sua pretensa lei antes que ela pudesse ser colocada em debate na próxima reunião do legislativo mágico.

O dia era especialmente agitado no Beco Diagonal. Crianças que receberam de presente de Natal os recém-inventados (no mundo mágico) vale-compras queriam a imediata substituição dos mesmos por brinquedos, doces e outras mercadorias mais concretas, garantindo um grande movimento nas lojas voltadas a esses produtos.

Com um itinerário previamente agendado, Luna à frente ajudando com os portais e muitas crianças do grupo criando interferência para atrasar os aurores e funcionários do Ministério, Harry Potter foi visto saindo do banco em direção à sorveteria, de onde saiu com uma caixa de picolés que distribuiu para as crianças menores que por ali passavam, chamando a atenção dos aurores para sua presença no local. Logo o próprio ministro e alguns de seus assessores mais diretos estavam no Beco Diagonal, em uma cômica caça ao fugidio Menino-Que-Sobrevivera.

Os adultos, devidamente camuflados para não serem reconhecidos, caíram na risada vendo Fudge seguidamente entrar em alguma loja que Potter acabara de entrar, apenas para descobrir que ele não mais estava lá, mas atravessando a rua na extremidade oposta do Beco, para novamente sumir entrando em nova loja, logo seguido pelo ministro e sua comitiva. A brincadeira durou bem uns vinte minutos até que a população no local se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e parou para rir de Fudge e seus seguidores. Finalmente alertado para o ridículo da situação em que se encontrava pelo riso e escárnio do público, vermelho de raiva e vergonha e cansado de tanto andar de lado a outro do Beco Diagonal, o ministro decidiu parar no meio do caminho e esperar que o Menino-Que-O-Irritava-Tanto voltasse a aparecer.

Apenas que Harry Potter não voltou a ser visto no Beco Diagonal aquele dia. Alertado telepaticamente por Liz, Paul simplesmente voltou por portal para a Fundação e esperou pelo retorno dos demais. Após conseguir parar de rir com o caso, Xenófilo finalmente conseguiu preparar e publicar uma matéria especial sobre 'Harry Potter no Beco Diagonal' para O Pensador Crítico, com uma foto especial de Fudge recebendo o escárnio da população no centro do Beco. Quem sabe o Ministro tivesse aprendido a lição e deixasse o menino em paz daí por diante.

-o0o-

Além da brincadeira com Fudge, o dia após o Natal foi um momento para o pessoal da Fundação colocar a correspondência em dia. Graças ao rápido uso de um portal, a resposta de Beth a Dumbledore estaria chegando por correio trouxa postado da praia do Leblon, no Rio de Janeiro, avisando que a família precisara mudar para climas mais quentes por motivo de saúde e estava impossibilitada de encontrar-se com o diretor no futuro próximo. De forma similar, Xeno e Selena requisitaram auxílio de uma exótica cacatua para afirmar que estavam em uma expedição na Austrália em busca de criaturas consideradas lendárias e não podiam atender a requisição de encontro de Alvo no momento. Já as respostas de Sirius Black e Harry Potter ao velho mago foram bem mais diretas: o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera não tinha interesse em Hogwarts na forma como a escola estava, e sequer discutiria condições para frequentar o local enquanto não visse mudanças positivas ocorrendo, e menos ainda queria sua vida ditada e controlada por quem quer que fosse, seja profecia, ministro ou um velho diretor escolar que o abandonara em um lar abusivo. Sirius defendia e apoiava as decisões do afilhado e pedia para que fossem deixados em paz.

Fudge também havia escrito para Sirius e Harry. Novamente oferecia a Ordem de Merlin póstuma para os pais de Harry, e prosseguia em longas missivas mesclando chantagem emocional 'pelo bem da sociedade mágica' com veladas e imprecisas ameaças. A melhor resposta para isso foi a brincadeira no Beco; por carta, apenas disseram que estavam estudando o assunto mas não estavam propensos a 'apoiar um político fraco que nada fizera de significativo em prol da sociedade'.

Havia também um grande número de cartas de fãs do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera e de pais já procurando bolsas para seus filhos para o próximo ano letivo. Os fãs receberam uma foto autografada e uma carta genérica pedindo que não dessem muita atenção aos exageros vinculados à estória do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera enquanto que os pais de alunos receberam notificação de que seus casos seriam estudados e possivelmente atendidos. Muitas das crianças receberam cartas e presentes do exterior, das crianças que haviam auxiliado a participar das 'aventuras noturnas' e com quem travaram amizade. Foi uma grande felicidade para os pequenos, que até recentemente nada ou pouco conheciam do resto do mundo, se sentirem conectados a crianças de lugares tão distantes e diferentes.

Mas, sem dúvida, a carta que mais atenção recebera foi a de Croaker a Selena. O ex-orientador da senhora Lovegood fora extremamente sincero e expressara todas as suas conclusões, suspeitas e dúvidas na longa carta, expondo a iminente decisão que precisava tomar em relação às ações da Fundação e sua necessidade de maiores informações para decidir bem. Contar com o apoio de uma pessoa, e talvez até mesmo um departamento, tão importante seria ótimo para a Fundação, mas era vital ser cuidadoso, principalmente antes que um acordo fosse alcançado e oficializado pelos juramentos mágicos pertinentes.

Outra carta importante foi a de Narcissa a Sirius. Era esperada, em virtude da vigilância que exerciam sobre os Malfoys, mas seu conteúdo foi um pouco além do previsto. Não só a carta tentava uma reaproximação dela com o primo e cuidadosamente sondava por informações sobre o jovem Potter, como desejavam Voldemort e Lúcio, mas continha também uma sútil inquirição sobre a possibilidade de apoio e santuário caso fosse necessário no futuro. Sirius utilizou um bocado de tempo para compor uma resposta igualmente sutil deixando a porta aberta, mas sem se comprometer com nada a princípio.

-o0o-

Aproveitando a grande reunião de pais e alunos na Fundação, e o fato de alguns deles atuarem em áreas onde suas atividades podiam ser um útil acréscimo de conhecimentos às necessidades do grupo, Beth resolveu convocar um encontro para discutir os sucessos alcançados bem como os pontos seguintes a serem pesquisados para aumentar a segurança de todos e garantir que a Fundação pudesse responder satisfatoriamente aos tipos mais comuns de ameaças.

Além dos membros normais do grupo, Beth encontrou e convidou para participar alguns pais não mágicos, incluindo dois militares, dois policiais, um investigador particular, um especialista em segurança industrial e uma psicóloga forense.

O primeiro assunto que discutiram era sobre como Voldemort conseguia seguidores tão facilmente. Sim, ele era poderoso, e o poder atrai seguidores, mas já era conhecimento comum (ou ao menos séria suspeita) que Voldemort era Tom Marvolo Riddle, filho de um trouxa. Isso infelizmente parecia não ser suficiente para deter seu avanço. Foi a psicóloga Jane Perks quem elucidou um pouco a questão:

"Poucos estão satisfeitos com seu quinhão na vida, e anseiam por mais. Aponte para eles outros que pareçam estar em melhores condições, diga aos que estão pior que são eles que deveriam possuir o que aqueles um pouco melhor possuem, e diga que tudo aquilo foi roubado deles pelos que estão melhor, e você terá um exército marchando sobre uma população despreparada, prontos para cometer todo tipo de ato em nome da 'justiça' e da 'vingança'. A História está cheia de exemplos, o tratamento dos judeus no governo de Hitler sendo apenas o mais famoso."

Essa argumentação, além de esclarecer o ponto, jogava um balde de água fria em qualquer pretensão de deter o recrutamento de seguidores por parte de Voldemort. Enquanto houvesse desigualdades no mundo, os menos favorecidos estariam em risco de ceder à tentação de obter igualdade; promova a igualdade e alguns ainda assim estariam tentados a aceitar que eram, por algum motivo qualquer mesmo que pueril, melhores que outros e deveriam ter mais. Parecia não haver escapatória nesse ponto enquanto as pessoas não estivessem preparadas para evoluir além do egoísmo, do preconceito e da violência.

O tópico seguinte a ser abordado foram as táticas empregadas por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, servindo de preâmbulo à discussão sobre como neutralizar essas mesmas táticas caso empregadas novamente. Amélia Bones fez a exposição sobre essas táticas.

"Em primeiro lugar, os Comensais se beneficiaram amplamente da iniciativa. Eles escolhiam quando e onde atacar, e tinham a vantagem de chegar primeiro ao local, fazendo o reconhecimento do terreno e preparando armadilhas, barreiras e emboscadas, e ocupando os locais mais seguros e/ou com mira privilegiada, colocando as forças do Ministério em desvantagem. Segundo, tinham também a vantagem do efeito colateral, não se importando em danificar propriedades ou pessoas, enquanto os aurores deveriam fazer o possível para minimizar danos a ambos. Isso permitia aos Comensais usarem seus alvos ou terceiros que estivessem no local como reféns e escudos humanos, dificultando ainda mais o trabalho dos aurores. Terceiro, usaram com frequência de ataques preliminares a locais de grande concentração de pessoas, ocupando as forças do Ministério em outros locais para que a resposta ao ataque principal fosse mínima e demorasse a chegar. Quarto, possuíam membros infiltrados em nossas forças tanto para fornecer inteligência quanto aos alvos como para sabotar as defesas do alvo, por exemplo, derrubando a rede flu no local, como para sabotar também a resposta do Ministério ao ataque, fazendo que avisos de ataque demorassem a ser processados, embaralhando as ordens, plantando informações falsas e quaisquer outras ações que pudessem causar confusão e ineficiência nas forças ministeriais. Por fim, utilizaram amplamente de força letal, principalmente os feitiços imperdoáveis, que não podem ser barrados pelos escudos mágicos, enquanto as forças ministeriais passaram a maior parte da guerra tentando capturar os Comensais vivos, usando feitiços facilmente bloqueáveis e facilmente reversíveis pelos companheiros do Comensal atingido".

"Não é a toa que vocês estavam perdendo a guerra" comentou o major Richard Bell. "Com os avanços da Fundação, como estamos em relação a esses pontos?"

"Eu diria que, com as medidas de espionagem e contraespionagem que implementamos, apenas o último ponto, e um adicional que madame Bones não mencionou, os demais estão sob controle" comentou Xenófilo, antes de elaborar melhor. "O ponto adicional a que me refiro é a efetiva condenação e encarceramento dos prisioneiros. O sistema todo é tão corrupto e as leis tão deturpadas que muitos membros dessa organização terrorista foram declarados inocentes com desculpas estapafúrdias. E mesmo os condenados foram facilmente liberados em ataques à prisão de Azkaban".

"Ainda há membros infiltrados no governo, mas sabemos quem são e serão presos em flagrante delito assim que agirem" esclareceu madame Bones.

"Alguma chance de ser aprovado o uso de força letal contra eles?" voltou a perguntar o Major.

"Eu diria que, na situação atual, praticamente nenhuma" respondeu Amélia. "No entanto, a Fundação desenvolveu várias formas de defesas ativas que podem causar danos aos atacantes. Não é legal, mas se aplicadas em locais públicos, podem minar as forças terroristas sem chances de serem vinculadas a nós. Mas isso significaria ir contra as leis contando com impunidade por falta de possibilidade de identificação".

"Está claro que a situação não a agrada, mas você está disposta a agir dessa forma se for necessário?" inquiriu a psicóloga.

"Não só estou como já agi dessa forma em relação aos recentes ataques. Estou arriscando meu cargo e meu nome para fazer o que considero certo" respondeu a chefe do DELM.

"Agradecemos sinceramente seu sacrifício, madame" interveio Jane para apresentar a gratidão de todos pelos esforços que ela estava fazendo, no que foi seguida rapidamente pelos demais.

Mas o Major ainda tinha mais perguntas, e logo voltou ao assunto: "Uma pergunta cuja resposta preciso saber, não só para os esforços conjuntos, mas para a minha segurança pessoal, e a de outros que, como eu, não dispõem de magia. Quão eficiente seria uma arma de fogo contra esses terroristas mágicos?"

"Depende de você conseguir disparar a arma antes que o bruxo tenha tempo de erguer um escudo mágico contra objetos físicos. Você poderia pegar o primeiro deles de surpresa, mas os demais estariam preparados... Talvez, se eles estiverem todos próximos, uma arma como a Uzi seria o ideal se você conseguisse pegá-los todos na mesma rajada, sem dar-lhes tempo para reagirem" ponderou Beth, que já havia pensado um pouco no caso anteriormente.

"Então um rifle sniper, de uma distância suficiente para que o atirador não seja visto, poderia fazer um estrago considerável, concorda?" disse o tenente Chesterwood, raciocinando em voz alta. "A bala seria supersônica, pelo menos para distâncias até uns 900 metros, de forma que só seria ouvido após atingir o alvo."

"Sim, mas bruxos usualmente aparatam próximo de seu destino" comentou Sirius. "Dificilmente eles estariam tão distantes..."

"Não estou pensando apenas em nossa proteção individual" explicou o tenente. "Precisamos pensar nos tipos de ataques que eles poderiam realizar. Ataques a locais e personalidades não mágicas, como a rainha, o primeiro-ministro, e locais de grande concentração de público..."

"Tem razão, tenente" concordou Selena. "Como eles usam um traje bem característico e fácil de identificar, atiradores de elite bem posicionados seriam uma proteção efetiva contra os ataques".

"Seu governo mantém algum tipo de contato com o nosso, madame Bones?" perguntou o Major, já buscando por formas de alertar seus companheiros para o perigo.

"Deveria. Essa é uma das tarefas do Ministro da Magia, mas, havendo necessidade, eu poderia intervir" explicou Amélia.

"Quanto tempo acha que temos antes que esse Voldemort volte a atacar?" perguntou o tenente.

"No mínimo seis meses. Eu diria que o mais provável seja acima de um ano" explicou Selena. "A derrota que ele sofreu foi tão drástica que ele agirá com cuidado, e tentará obter informações antes de tentar novos ataques, informações essas que ele terá muita dificuldade em obter, se é que conseguirá obtê-la."

"E vocês acham que ele voltará mais forte, e colocará em perigo a sociedade não mágica, é isso?" perguntou o Major para confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Sim, estamos vigiando seus antigos aliados e simpatizantes, mas quanto ao próprio Voldemort, não sabemos onde está ou o que planeja fazer, só sabemos que irá se preparar com mais cuidado antes de agir novamente. O que mais nos preocupa é que ele tente atacar algum grande evento, ou alguma grande personalidade não mágica, causando grandes estragos. Nosso maior problema é a quantidade de alvos possíveis nesse caso e a nossa preocupação em não revelar o mundo mágico aos normais".

"Entendo, mas se ele utilizar táticas diversionárias teremos muita dificuldade" expressou o Major. "Nós não podemos nos mover com a mesma facilidade e velocidade que vocês".

"É por isso que gostaríamos de uma força pequena mas bem preparada, e conhecendo sobre a existência do mundo mágico. O transporte, e algum auxílio na proteção contra feitiços, nós poderíamos fornecer. Seria escolher entre o menor de dois males: contamos a verdade a um grupo pequeno e selecionado de pessoas, para evitar que o segredo da existência da magia possa se tornar conhecido do grande público".

A reunião continuou por muito mais tempo, com muita troca de informações sobre táticas antiterroristas, mas as duas grandes decisões estavam tomadas: o Major Bell e madame Bones tentariam a criação de um grupo militar especial para agir contra os comensais, o major tentando chegar a seus superiores enquanto madame Bones tentaria achar uma oportunidade para contatar diretamente o primeiro-ministro, na medida do possível sem alertar ou enfurecer o ministro Fudge, enquanto o pessoal da Fundação pensaria em formas de auxiliar esse grupo a se proteger dos comensais, especialmente dos feitiços imperdoáveis.

-o0o-

Dafne e Susana estavam passando pela sala de estar, rumo à biblioteca, quando viram Audrey terminando de passar a limpo um novo poema. Olhando uma para a outra, as duas sorriram e correram ver o que a poetisa do grupo tinha aprontado daquela vez.

"Podemos ver?" perguntou Susana ao chegar à amiga.

Audrey imediatamente ficou rubra de vergonha, e tentou se proteger: "São só umas poucas linhas, e não ficou muito bom. Só uma ideia que me ocorreu depois de tudo que andamos aprendendo..."

"Nem vem, Audrey" comentou Dafne. "Você é muito boa nisso, quantas vezes teremos que dizer até que você acredite?"

"Algumas mais, me parece" respondeu a tímida poetisa, as três rindo juntas da resposta, mas Audrey cedeu e passou seu caderno às colegas. Lá elas leram:

 _ **AMADURECIMENTO**_

 _Conheci uma vez uma criança_

 _que se fascinou pelo mundo adulto_

 _e queria, com toda suas forças,_

 _poder também dele participar._

 _Firme em sua resolução_

 _iniciou ela a penosa jornada_

 _visando o seu amadurecimento._

 _Ela levou muito tempo..._

 _Estudou nossa ciência e cultura_

 _mas agora já podia enfim dizer:_

" _Eu vejo o mundo como vocês o vêem_

 _mas sinto falta das cores..."_

"Audrey, isso é triste!" comentou Susana. "É só o seu 'eu poético' que se sente assim, ou você está de fato magoada por estarmos amadurecendo tão rápido?"

"Oh, não! Eu estou achando ótimo tudo isso que estamos fazendo, sério!" respondeu a menina sorrindo, o que aliviou a preocupação de suas duas amigas. "É apenas que esse ritmo alucinante às vezes me faz sentir saudades de quando minha maior preocupação era arrumar o que fazer com meu tempo, sabe?"

"Sei do que está falando" comentou Dafne, "mas não tenho saudades de antes, nem um pouco. Gosto de estar ocupada, e saber que estou progredindo tanto. Antes eu tinha medo de me tornar uma esposa-troféu, apenas uma coisinha bonita para ser exibida em eventos sociais, e ficar o resto do tempo em casa, sem me envolver com o que acontece no mundo, vendo meus melhores anos passarem sem que eu fizesse nada de útil com eles. Agora eu descobri que posso ser independente, que eu posso escolher, posso FAZER o meu destino, e me sinto tão melhor!"

-o0o-

Selena defendeu a ideia de se encontrar com Croaker, mas sérias medidas de segurança foram tomadas para garantir que nada inesperado pudesse ocorrer. O inominável recebeu por coruja confirmação da data e local onde deveria aparecer sozinho. No local, uma sala de reuniões no Caldeirão Furado, Sirius Black e Xenófilo Lovegood esperavam por ele, e o instruíram a deixar ali qualquer objeto mágico que estivesse carregando, inclusive sua varinha, antes de usar a chave-de-portal que lhe foi fornecida. Saul obedeceu as instruções exceto por um detalhe, resolveu manter consigo uma chave-de-portal que carregava para emergências. Não seria grande perda, e confirmaria para o sempre desconfiado bruxo se a Fundação realmente era capaz de detectar e/ou anular objetos mágicos. Não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando mais tarde descobriu que sua chave-de-portal havia sido cancelada em algum ponto de sua visita.

A chave-de-portal depositou Croaker em uma sala comum, com uma mesa retangular de oito lugares. Do lado oposto da mesa, Selena Lovegood o aguardava cercada por duas crianças que ele logo reconheceu: a filha Luna e o famoso Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. O que Croaker não sabia era o quão bem aquelas duas crianças dominavam o uso da magia, e que, em caso de conflito, seriam adversários bem mais perigosos do que a pessoa adulta que viera ver.

"Selena, sempre um prazer em vê-la. E a pequena Luna, como cresceu!" cumprimentou ele as duas garotas com uma reverência. "Harry Potter, um prazer enorme! Vejo que seu padrinho o está influenciando a ser um novo Maroto, a julgar por sua brincadeira com Fudge no Beco Diagonal, não é?"

Harry limitou-se a sorrir e apertar a mão que lhe foi oferecida, já que Selena já iniciava a conversa.

"Então, Saul, parece que você já descobriu quase tudo. O que ainda está faltando para completar o quadro?" perguntou ela.

Saul olhou para Selena espantado. Esperava ter que passar por uma longa conversa para convencer a ex-colega de trabalho a aceitar a sua ajuda e a de seu departamento, entremeada com promessas de sigilo e fidelidade, e ali estava ela, oferecendo de saída para dar-lhe informações sem negociar nada em troca. Resolvendo testar a sinceridade da proposta, soltou a primeira pergunta: "Por onde anda Voldemort?"

"Oh, isso não sabemos. Mas sabemos que está só e muito assustado. Você sabe dos Horcruxes que ele criou. Sabe também que só resta um?"

"Não, não sabia" respondeu Saul espantando. "Quantas dessas abominações ele criou?"

"Sete no total, embora ele só estivesse consciente de seis" respondeu Selena.

"Como é possível que ele tenha criado um horcrux sem ter percebido?"

Selena olhou para Harry, que então respondeu, levantando sua franja para que Croaker visse a ausência da famosa cicatriz, antes de dizer: "Um estava aqui. Não acho que ele soubesse dele. Tia Selena acha que a ideia dele era repartir sua alma em sete pedaços, por ser sete um número especial. Ele acabou criando oito, e descobriu que sua alma ficou instável. Está com medo de criar outro e deixar de ser ele mesmo, ou algo assim".

"Existe um limite então! Ainda bem!" exclamou o inominável visivelmente feliz. "Eu suspeitava, mas não tinha como confirmar. E só resta um! Isso é maravilhoso! Tive pesadelos imaginando passar anos sem fim caçando essas aberrações!"

"Em pouco tempo não existiria nada de valor no mundo" comentou Selena. "Você sabe o que ele usou para criar seus horcruxes? O tipo de tesouro que ele contaminou com sua vileza?"

Croaker enrijeceu ao pensar na pergunta. Dumbledore havia mencionado a possibilidade de artefatos pertencentes aos fundadores de Hogwarts, disse que Voldemort considerava Hogwarts seu verdadeiro lar. Será? Selena percebeu sua reação e deu-lhe as más notícias.

"Além de Harry e sua cobra de estimação, a tiara de Rowena, o broche de Salazar, a taça de Helga e, o pior de todos, a Pedra da Ressureição" explicou ela.

"As Relíquias da Morte?" perguntou Saul estupefato. "Ele encontrou uma das Relíquias da Morte?"

"Sim, era um de seus horcruxes, estava no casebre que vocês visitaram" informou Selena.

"E está com vocês agora? Será que ainda funciona?" perguntou Croaker com um brilho nos olhos. "Eu gostaria muito de poder estuda-la... se for possível."

"Talvez mais tarde" contemporizou a senhora Lovegood. "Temos alguns objetivos mais urgentes a tratar primeiro".

"Oh, sim. É claro" concordou Saul. "Vocês parecem estar indo tão bem que eu fico em uma posição difícil. Vocês parecem ter inventado muitas coisas novas, das barreiras de proteção a esse sistema revolucionário de O Pensador Crítico. Estou profundamente curioso por saber o que mais criaram e aprender tudo isso, mas você sabe que tenho obrigações para com meu Departamento e o governo mágico, e eu não sei o que posso oferecer a vocês em troca da oportunidade de adquirir todo esse conhecimento. Você me conhece bem, Selena. Sabe da minha sede por aprender coisas novas. Acha que podemos chegar a algum tipo de acordo, dadas as limitações a que estou sujeito devido ao meu cargo?"

"Para ser sincera, acho difícil" respondeu Selena, e o descontentamento de Croaker ficou logo visível. "Do que conversamos até o momento, apenas com relação ao horcrux que estava em Harry eu solicito uma discrição especial. Quanto aos progressos realizados pela Fundação, o conhecimento deles é restrito aos membros da Fundação. Você pode ter um lugar conosco, se estiver disposto a nos dar votos de fidelidade e segredo, caso em que terá livre acesso a tudo. Mas sem esses votos, nossa cooperação será restrita. Se precisarem das proteções, inclusive contra dementadores, poderemos fazer as instalações, mas não revelaremos detalhes."

"Compreendo" disse Croaker, visivelmente abatido. "E quanto aos objetivos da Fundação, poderia discuti-los comigo? Seria possível você me dar garantias de que são uma organização pacífica, de que não tentarão tomar o poder ou subverter o governo atual de alguma forma?"

"Não, Saul, sinto muito" respondeu Selena com sinceridade. "Estamos lutando contra Voldemort de forma ativa, e já causamos a morte de cerca de quarenta de seus Comensais, portanto, de forma alguma somos uma organização pacífica. Quanto a nossos objetivos, eles são muito amplos e não serão divulgados a não-membros exceto em situações muito especiais. Por fim, quanto ao governo mágico, francamente, Saul, você sabe tão bem quanto eu todos os defeitos do que está aí hoje. Não temos a menor intenção de tomar o governo nós mesmos, mas é claro que queremos mudanças, e muito, e faremos o possível para obtê-las. Não tentaremos tomar o poder, mas não posso prometer não ir contra ele onde julgar que ele está cometendo erros e precisa mudar."

"Selena, eu realmente entendo a posição de vocês, mas perceba que sem alguma garantia o Departamento de Mistérios será obrigado a considera-los uma ameaça, pelo menos uma ameaça potencial, e isso poderá trazer muitos problemas a vocês. Poderíamos mesmo ser forçados a intervir diretamente e destruir... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!?"

"Crianças, acalmem-se, por favor!" comandou Selena, mas não houve jeito de Harry e Luna segurarem a risada. Saul olhava para ambos alternadamente, tentando compreender como uma ameaça tão séria poderia ter sido considerada motivo de riso, e só havia uma resposta que fazia sentido: aparentemente, a Fundação estava de posse de conhecimentos muito mais avançados do que ele julgara possível, ao ponto de o grupo reunindo os melhores magos e bruxas convencionais do país poder se voltar contra eles não ser motivo de preocupação.

Essa constatação caiu como um balde de água fria sobre o chefe dos inomináveis e, mais do que qualquer coisa que Selena pudesse lhe dizer, deixou-o profundamente preocupado. Mais do que nunca era vital que ele conseguisse descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre aquele grupo.

"Mesmo que eu deixasse o Departamento de Mistérios, fazer os votos que estão pedindo sem saber mais sobre o que exatamente estou me comprometendo a aceitar seria pedir demais. Presumo que um voto de segredo seria o suficiente para obter mais informações, não é? Eu poderia jurar manter seus segredos restritos ao Departamento..."

"Não!" Saul se assustou vendo a reação partir do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. Esperava que Selena estivesse em controle das decisões e as duas crianças apenas acompanhassem sua liderança. "O senhor manterá os segredos consigo, ou não será informado de mais nada".

Saul ainda tentou barganhar com o que esperava ser um trunfo a seu favor: "O Departamento poderia ser de grande ajuda a vocês. Aliás, estamos de posse de informação importante acerca de seu futuro, rapaz".

"A profecia?" respondeu o menino, para espanto de Croaker. "Sabemos dela, e não damos importância alguma ao que ela diz. Vou lutar para a destruição de Voldemort porque ele matou meus pais e mataria a mim e aos que amo se tivesse chance. Se fosse apenas o caso da profecia, ou da sociedade mágica como ela é hoje, eu não me preocuparia nem um pouco em deixa-los cuidar do problema que vocês mesmos criaram".

O inominável precisou de um longo tempo até se recuperar do choque. Finalmente, engolindo em seco, fechou a boca, se recompôs e resolveu descobrir o que obteria em troca do sigilo: "Se eu aceitar manter segredo do que me dirão de todos os que não forem membros da Fundação, o que estarão dispostos a revelar?"

"Nesse caso, você poderá receber informações sobre o que podemos fazer e quais nossos objetivos, que, aliás, mudaram consideravelmente nas últimas semanas" respondeu Selena, deixando claras também as limitações. "Mas não revelaremos detalhes sobre como esses resultados foram ou são obtidos. Você saberá o quê e por que, mas não como."

Mais uma vez Saul ponderou longamente. Era forçado a reconhecer que a proposta era justa. Eles dariam informações essenciais que lhe permitiriam avaliar o poder e os rumos que a Fundação tomaria, e isso era o essencial para ele no momento. A única dúvida era quanto aos objetivos que a Fundação defendia, que poderiam ser contrários aos seus próprios.

"Se eu discordar de alguns de seus objetivos, ou dos métodos que pretendem utilizar para alcança-los, estariam dispostos a ouvir minhas críticas?" perguntou finalmente.

"Sim, nós o ouviremos com prazer, e levaremos suas opiniões em consideração" respondeu Selena. "Mas sem fazer parte da Fundação, você não poderá votar nem vetar nossas decisões".

Croaker aceitou os termos e passou as horas seguintes continuamente maravilhado com o que aquele pessoal havia conquistado e ainda esperava conseguir. Tão logo chegou em casa, enviou ao Departamento de Mistérios uma nota avisando de que estaria se ausentando do trabalho por uma semana, para resolver assuntos pessoais. Um assunto bem pessoal, por certeza: sua mente precisava de uma completa reformulação! Tantas certezas mantidas por tanto tempo haviam desabado em ruínas naquelas horas, Saul simplesmente já não mais sabia o que era ou não possível. Uma coisa ele já sabia: em um futuro próximo ele estaria se juntando à Fundação. Era só o tempo de colocar todas suas obrigações em dia, e não mais ser necessário manter seu cargo. Já quanto a seus três netinhos, eles bem poderiam começar a desfrutar de tudo aquilo. Assim que sua mente estivesse novamente sob seu controle, ele estaria fazendo uma visita aos pequeninos com um convite especial.

-o0o-

No mundo trouxa, as mais antigas, e por muito tempo as únicas, menções a Atlântida estão em dois diálogos do filósofo grego Platão, 'Timeu ou a Natureza' e 'Crítias ou a Atlântida', que mencionavam a cidade como a maior potência há alguns milhares de anos atrás, até ter afundado no oceano 'em um único dia e noite de infortúnio'. Sua localização seria 'além das Colunas de Hércules', ou seja, além de Gibraltar, em algum ponto do Oceano Atlântico.

Referências muito mais vastas e precisas sobre Atlântida existiam no mundo mágico, mas nenhuma citava uma localização, apenas falavam do povo atlante e de suas façanhas e realizações, o que tornava a busca da antiga cidade difícil devido à ambiguidade da única dica sobre sua localização.

Voldemort raciocinou que um reino tão poderoso certamente teria deixado alguma influência ao redor da região em que se estabelecera. Uma rápida consulta a um Mapa Mundi revelou que havia três conjuntos de ilhas logo após as tais 'Colunas de Hércules': Açores, Madeira e Canárias. Se fosse necessário, seria possível ampliar a busca para o sul, em Cabo Verde, oeste, com Bermuda e as ilhas do Caribe, ou mesmo ao norte, mas aí já se chegaria à Groelândia, Islândia e às ilhas da própria Grã-Bretanha, o que parecia fora de cogitação para o Senhor das Trevas.

Começando pelos Açores, Voldemort seguiu depois para Madeira e por fim Canárias. Foi na cidade de Santa Cruz de Tenerife, conversando com o dono de um bar na pequena alameda mágica da cidade, que recebeu uma notícia preocupante.

"Curioso que esteja perguntando por Atlântida, meu caro" disse o barbudo barman. "Nunca havia ouvido falar dela antes até dois dias atrás, quando o grande mago Dumbledore passou por aqui perguntando por ela. É alguma descoberta recente que fizeram que os trouxe aqui?"

-o0o-

Na cidade de Ponta Delgada, nos Açores, Dumbledore fazia descoberta similar.

"Sim, ele se apresentou como senhor Marvolo, e também estava interessado na lendária Atlântida, como o senhor" disse a dona do apotecário ao velho mago. "Tadinho, sabe? Deve ter passado por um terrível acidente enquanto preparando alguma poção. Seu lado esquerdo todo queimado, sem nariz e, acho eu, totalmente sem pelos, pois não? Carecas há muitos, com certeza, mas sem sobrancelhas? Que estranho, o pobre rapaz, deu-me uma pena dele!"

-o0o-

De Funchal, na ilha da Madeira, um assíduo leitor de O Pensador Crítico escreveu à publicação relatando o reconhecimento do temido Lorde Voldemort e seu súbito interesse nas lendas sobre Atlântida, compartilhado por nada menos que o famoso Alvo Dumbledore. Outras testemunhas de outros locais próximos corroboraram a estória nos dias seguintes.


	25. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25 – Reuniões Familiares**

Para muitas das crianças estudando em Hogwarts, as festas de fim de ano marcaram o primeiro encontro pessoal com seus pais e familiares desde o início das aulas. A função videofone incorporada ao receptor de O Pensador Crítico fora uma benção para todos eles, permitindo manter um nível de contato muito superior ao disponível um mero ano atrás. Ainda assim, o ser humano, sendo um animal emotivo e sensual, ainda sentia falta da presença física e da intimidade de um abraço com os entes queridos.

O período de festas e férias escolares estava servindo para suprir essa carência, e sem privar nenhuma delas da companhia das muitas amizades que criaram na escola. A ameaça trazida pelo retorno de Voldemort servira para reunir alunos e pais nas amplas instalações da Fundação, permitindo não só a reunião dos pais a seus filhos, mas também possibilitando que as muitas famílias envolvidas se conhecessem entre si. Uma reunião tão vasta de tantas pessoas diferentes dificilmente ocorreria sem algumas surpresas, revelações inesperadas e mesmo alguns atritos.

Samantha Reynolds, antigamente uma tímida e recatada menina de Cardiff, mas que vinha ganhando muita autoconfiança e se soltava cada vez mais de seu casulo com a ajuda de suas novas amizades, foi uma das que guardara alguns segredos em suas conversas com os pais, esperando uma oportunidade de vê-los face a face para revelar algumas de suas recente descobertas.

Os pais de Samantha estavam muito envolvidos com o movimento Nova Era, e ficaram muito felizes ao descobrir que a filha era uma bruxa, e que todo um mundo de magia existia escondido do mundo normal. Os dois viviam de suas pesquisas e da confecção de horóscopos personalizados, e escreviam artigos para várias revistas e jornais.

"Oh, Sam! Até parece que você tem evitado ficar a sós conosco desde que chegou!" comentou a senhora Reynolds, um pouco magoada pelo pouco tempo que pôde passar a sós com a filha. Contente com fazer a filha corar um pouco, envergonhada, ela resolveu atacar o problema de frente: "Más notícias para nós que você está tentando evitar nos contar? Perdemos tempo com nossas pesquisas seguindo pistas falsas?"

Samantha corou ainda mais. Ela não esperava que seu comportamento fosse lido tão facilmente por seus pais, e isso ficou claro em sua surpresa. O senhor Reynolds tentou deixar a filha mais à vontade: "Anjinho, descobrir a verdade é mais importante que preservar nossos sentimentos. É claro que ficaremos tristes se nos contar que algo que achávamos importante não é verdade, mas, depois de assimilarmos o baque, ficaremos felizes em deixar nossos erros para trás e recomeçar em um caminho melhor. Não se preocupe tanto, querida."

Reconfortada, ao menos parcialmente, Samantha respirou fundo e iniciou sua exposição.

"Essa influência dos astros sobre nós humanos, vocês alguma vez pararam para analisar como ela opera em detalhes?"

Os pais de Samantha trocaram um olhar antes que a senhora Reynolds incentivasse a filha a prosseguir. À medida que continuou, Samantha foi ganhando confiança, e expressou suas opiniões cada vez mais facilmente.

"Essa influência, ela depende da distância ou não. Se depende, Vênus e Marte deveriam ter mais influência que Urano ou Mercúrio, mas não têm, então parece que a distância não influi. Da mesma forma, o tamanho do astro importa ou não. Se importa, a influência de Mercúrio, com apenas 6% da massa da Terra, deveria ser mínima, enquanto que a influência de Júpiter, 318 vezes mais pesado que a Terra, deveria ser enorme. Mas não ocorre assim, então parece que a massa do corpo não influi."

Fazendo uma pequena pausa para tomar fôlego, Samantha aproveitou para tentar avaliar a reação de seus pais ao que dizia. Ao menos não notou nenhum sinal de raiva ou estresse, o que a incentivou a continuar.

"Se nem a distância nem a massa do corpo celeste importam, então a quantidade de astros que deveriam ser levados em conta cresce de uma forma absurda! Não só Júpiter, mas seus mais de sessenta satélites deveriam ser levados em conta! E não só os satélites de Júpiter, mas também os de cada outro planeta, bem como todos os asteroides e cometas e tudo o mais que houver lá em cima! Quem sabe até mesmo os satélites artificiais que lançamos, ou mesmo os aviões e helicópteros que estejam passando por perto! E tentar mudar isso, dizendo que massa ou distância ou ambos importam, não melhoraria muito, já que implicaria que toda a astrologia feita até hoje estava errada e precisaria ser revista, e ainda assim teríamos que dar muito mais importância à Lua que a Mercúrio, ou talvez a um grande asteroide como Ceres em relação a um planeta distante como Urano."

Samantha aguardou com ansiedade pela reação de seus pais. Por um lado, estava aliviada por ter contado a eles tudo o que vinha pensando sobre o assunto desde que começara a discuti-lo com seus novos amigos, mas estava preocupada com o efeito que poderia vir a causar sobre seus pais o descobrirem o quanto sua filha era cética em relação à principal atividade deles. Uma lágrima rolou abaixo por sua face na medida em que a menina pensava no que poderia estar causando. Sua mãe imediatamente foi até ela e a abraçou ternamente, amenizando o estresse da garota com sua declaração.

"Filha, embora parte considerável de nossa receita venha dos horóscopos, nós nunca demos a eles a mesma importância que nossos clientes" confessou ela.

O senhor Reynolds aproximou-se das duas com um jornal na mão, aberto exatamente na seção de horóscopos.

"Veja, querida, o que publicamos ontem para os diferentes signos" disse ele. "Nada muito específico, apenas o que se pode chamar de 'conselhos genéricos' ou 'frases motivacionais'. Embora realizemos os cálculos e utilizemos os prognósticos e interpretações normais da ocupação, nunca confiamos muito neles. Na verdade, nós tratamos o assunto como uma forma de psicologia prática, em que utilizamos a fé de nossos leitores nessas previsões como uma forma de influenciá-los positivamente a realizarem algo, a terem alguma confiança em suas chances de sucesso, a se darem uma chance de serem felizes."

"É verdade que, no início, tínhamos esperanças de que a astrologia funcionasse, de que ela nos permitisse conhecer mais sobre nós mesmos e nossos semelhantes, mas não durou muito" explicou sua mãe. "Quanto mais estudávamos o assunto, mais dúvidas surgiam. Quanto mais exatos e atentos aos detalhes tentávamos ser, mais erradas eram nossas previsões. Perdemos a fé no sistema, mas naquele ponto já tínhamos fama e uma ampla clientela, tirávamos nosso sustento dessa atividade e você estava a caminho."

"Pensamos em parar e abandonar tudo" comentou o pai. "O ponto é que não seria possível convencer nossos leitores de nossas conclusões. Seríamos simplesmente substituídos por alguém que fornecesse a eles o que eles queriam ler. Foi assim que surgiu a ideia de continuarmos, mas procurando fazer o melhor uso possível dessa influência que tínhamos sobre tantas pessoas."

Samantha estava conflitada. Ela podia perceber a boa intenção dos pais, mas havia certa falsidade no procedimento que a deixava pasma, daí sua pergunta seguinte.

"Mas... essas pessoas que leem vocês... Não seria possível explicar para elas quão furada é toda essa estória de horóscopos e astrologia? Elas não prefeririam saber a verdade?"

"Uma parcela delas sim, mas uma parcela pequena" respondeu seu pai. "Querida, a maioria das pessoas tem grande dificuldade em mudar de opinião. Se tentássemos explicar para elas tudo o que você disse há pouco, algumas talvez concordassem e diriam que já sabiam que era falso, apenas gostavam de ler a coluna por algum motivo qualquer. Mas a maioria provavelmente nos acusaria de sermos charlatões e exigiria que o jornal ou revista de sua preferência nos demitisse e contratasse um 'verdadeiro' praticante da arte. Elas provavelmente diriam que éramos parte de uma conspiração para ocultar o conhecimento hermético ou algo similar, e que estávamos mentindo para enganá-las e fazê-las aceitar a visão de mundo desejada pelo governo, ou pelas grandes empresas, ou por alguma sociedade secreta maligna."

"Você nos contou sobre toda aquela discussão que tiveram sobre o que era a verdade e como chegar a ela" comentou a senhora Reynolds. "Que, para os fatos observáveis, a ciência era a melhor explicação possível, mas, para o que não pode ser diretamente medido, a situação se complicava terrivelmente e era mais uma questão de preferência pessoal do que uma escolha lógica baseada em um procedimento bem conhecido e seguro. Estou orgulhosa do quanto você tem aprendido, mas você precisa considerar que a maioria das pessoas não sabe tanto sobre ciência, e desconfiam dela."

"O grande problema é que apenas os produtos da ciência estão sendo democratizados, mas não a ciência em si" comentou o senhor Reynolds. "Todos utilizam os novos equipamentos eletrônicos, mas poucos sabem como eles funcionam internamente. Poucos se interessam em conhecer ciência, e o pouco que chega até as massas vai distorcido, ultra simplificado, incompleto, quando não incorreto ou totalmente errado."

"É, eu sei, eu me lembro da senhora Mitchell" intercedeu Samantha. "Ela dizia que a evolução dos seres vivos era só uma 'teoria', como se 'teoria' fosse um sinônimo para especulação ou ideia maluca. Ela não sabia, e não aceitaria, que uma hipótese só chegava a ser considerada uma teoria depois de passar por rigorosos testes e explicar bem o fenômeno que endereçava. Uma teoria científica não é o mesmo que uma hipótese. Não é uma mera sugestão casual, tão improvável quanto qualquer outra. É um conjunto coerente de raciocínios bem embasados e com alto poder explicativo e preditivo, e gozando de ampla aceitação e considerável confirmação."

"Não sei se a senhora Mitchell é um bom exemplo, querida" confessou a senhora Reynolds. "Embora ainda existam muitas pessoas como ela, esse fanatismo dela em aceitar cada sentença da Bíblia como a mais pura verdade já não é tão comum. As pessoas hoje em dia são mais propensas a aceitarem que a Bíblia foi escrita por pessoas comuns. Mesmo que divinamente inspiradas, elas escreveram com o conhecimento que possuíam na época em que viveram, e que certamente estava incorreto em alguns detalhes."

"Ela chamava vocês de feiticeiros, e dizia que vocês iriam para o inferno, pagar por seus pecados!" protestou a menina. "Como ela podia se achar tão boazinha quando desejava um castigo desses pra vocês, que nunca fizeram nada de mal para ela?"

"A senhora Mitchell é uma pessoa muito simples, princesa" respondeu o senhor Reynolds. "Ela aceitou um livro como contendo o derradeiro ensinamento sobre como viver a vida, e apenas seguiu esse livro ao pé da letra. E o livro dizia para ela que havia uma única forma correta de agir, e quem não agisse em acordo com essa forma, estava em erro e seria punido por isso."

"Mas, e toda aquela conversa da Bíblia sobre perdão, sobre oferecer a outra face, sobre não julgar para não ser julgado, sobre não reclamar do cisco no olho de outro tendo uma trave no próprio?" reclamou Samantha.

"A Bíblia é um livro muito extenso, escrito por muitas pessoas ao longo de muitos séculos" comentou a senhora Reynolds. "Veja a diferença entre o Antigo e o Novo Testamento. Eu sempre tive dificuldades para conciliar o Deus vingativo e justiceiro do Velho Testamento com a mensagem de amor e perdão do Novo. A senhora Mitchell parece também ter alguns problemas em conciliar ambos, usando ora um ora outro conforme melhor a agrade."

"No início, a postura da Igreja como detentora de uma verdade final e imutável pode ter sido favorável à sua expansão" disse o senhor Reynolds. "Mas nos últimos séculos, com o notável avanço do conhecimento, a Igreja ficou em uma posição vulnerável, vendo surgirem novas descobertas que entravam em conflito com seus dogmas enquanto ela permanecia engessada em suas velhas opiniões, impossibilitada de refazer suas ideias para acompanhar o progresso. De uma força progressista, levando a alfabetização e a cultura a povos iletrados, ela acabou se tornando uma força ultraconservadora, pregando uma boa moral cercada por ideias ultrapassadas sobre como as coisas são a um mundo que visitava a Lua e se digitalizava."

"Mas, não tem um jeito de convencer pessoas como a senhora Mitchell de que elas estão erradas?" perguntou Samantha, buscando uma solução para tão complexa situação.

"Mas estão mesmo erradas, querida?" perguntou o senhor Reynolds, abraçando novamente a filha. "Não está você assumindo agora a posição de juíza do que é certo ou errado? Que direito temos de interferir nas escolhas pessoais de outras pessoas?"

Samantha baixou os olhos e pensou nas palavras de seu pai. Sentiu-se envergonhada por estar cometendo o mesmo erro que atribuía à senhora Mitchell. Também compreendeu melhor a posição da Fundação em assuntos políticos.

"Acho que finalmente estou começando a entender melhor o que a Fundação está fazendo e por que" comentou ela. "No início, eu fiquei decepcionada por eles não estarem tentando fazer um mundo melhor para todos, usando todo esse poder e riqueza que eles têm. Parecia fácil, tomar o poder e fazer as leis necessárias. Mas não é. Há muitas opiniões diferentes sobre o que seria melhor, e não há como conseguir consenso."

"Forçar mudanças, mesmo com boas intenções, muitas vezes acaba causando mais problemas do que os que solucionam" disse a senhora Reynolds. "Eu gosto da forma como a Fundação tem agido. Ela mostra às pessoas uma alternativa de vida, convida as interessadas a participar, e deixa as demais seguirem seus caminhos e suas próprias ideias, sem interferir."

"Eu sei, mas é tão difícil imaginar que alguém possa querer algo diferente!" explicou Samantha. "Eu fico achando que é culpa nossa por não saber explicar melhor, por não encontrar o raciocínio certo que faria elas entender... É algo tão grande o que estamos fazendo que eu realmente gostaria de que todos pudessem participar, mas vejo agora que alguns nunca concordariam..."

"É tudo o que podemos fazer, princesa" concluiu o senhor Reynolds. "Estamos dando um exemplo e uma opção, e aceitamos os que queiram se juntar a nós. Os demais seguirão seus próprios caminhos. Quem sabe um dia se juntem a nós, após explorarem outras alternativas, mas o fundamental é que estamos respeitando o direito de escolha deles."

-o0o-

"Filha, essa brincadeira que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora, acho que não entendi muito bem. Seu time ganhou ou perdeu?" perguntou o senhor Bulstrode à filha, confuso com a brincadeira que acabara de observar.

"Oh, nós ganhamos, pai, por isso comemoramos no final" respondeu Millicent.

"Mas é isso que não entendi. Todos comemoraram no final. Quem fazia parte de seu time, e contra quem vocês jogaram?"

"Todos jogamos juntos, pai. Todos nós ganhamos, é assim..." tentou responder ela até ser interrompida bruscamente.

"Mas que raios de competição é essa que todos ganham?"

Respirando fundo, ela se acalmou e tentou mais uma vez explicar.

"Nós não competimos contra outras pessoas, pai. Não vemos nenhuma graça nisso. Nós cooperamos. Colocamos um objetivo, e todos então damos nosso melhor para atingir nosso objetivo, todos participando, todos auxiliando todos da melhor maneira possível. E quando atingimos nosso objetivo, nós todos ganhamos. E se não atingimos nosso objetivo, nós todos nos incentivamos a tentar mais e a conseguir da próxima vez. E não, pai, nunca colocamos a culpa do insucesso em ninguém. Ganhamos juntos ou perdemos juntos, porque nosso objetivo não é nunca poder estar acima dos outros, mas junto com os outros."

"Isso... isso não é um esporte sério! Vocês tiram toda a glória da atividade, todo o prazer da vitória!"

"A glória que obtemos é a de vencer as dificuldades, o prazer que temos é o de forjar e fortalecer amizades, e para nós essa glória e esse prazer são muito maiores que a glória egocêntrica e o prazer egoísta de querer a derrota e a miséria de uma parte do pessoal, de achar que nossa alegria deve ser conquistada à custa das lágrimas de outros, de que o ouro de nossas medalhas deve ser adquirido pela pobreza de outros, de que nosso lugar no alto do pódio precisa forçar outros para baixo."

"Mas isso é contra o espírito esportivo! Nenhum esporte é assim! Vocês estão tentando viver em um mundo de fadas, onde tudo é perfeito! O esporte tem uma finalidade importante, filha, preparar vocês para os conflitos da vida. A vida é o mais duro dos jogos, onde uma decisão errada pode por tudo a perder!"

"O senhor não vê que esse tipo de esporte nada mais é do que uma simulação da guerra? Dois exércitos ou equipes se enfrentando em um campo de batalhas para vencer ou morrer? O esporte é apenas um pouco menos violento, mas o espírito por trás é o mesmo!"

"Guerras acontecem, filha. Não só as guerras disputadas com armas, mas as comerciais, financeiras e políticas também. É assim que é a humanidade, e você precisa se preparar para isso, ou vai ser mais uma perdedora nas batalhas da vida... Você era tão boa em esportes antes de entrar nessa escola! Você mudou muito!"

"Eu tenho vergonha da época em que pensava como o senhor. Tenho vergonha de ter vencido e gritado que os perdedores eram fracos ou burros ou sei lá o que! Tenho mais vergonha das vezes em que insultei os outros por causa de uma glória pequena e insignificante, do que pelas vezes em que fui eu a receber as ofensas e a humilhação por ter perdido. Eu fui má, mesquinha e esnobe por ter deixado a ilusão da vitória me embriagar. Nunca mais!"

"Você está se iludindo achando que a vida possa ser assim tão fácil e pacífica. Amigos vão te trair e se virarem contra você. Quem tem poder não compartilha, esmaga os inimigos para conseguir mais e engana os ingênuos para fazerem suas vontades e nada dão em troca além de promessas vãs! Você está trilhando um caminho perigoso, filha, e vai acabar se arrependendo dessa sua ingenuidade!"

"Você cresceu em um mundo mal e mesquinho, pai, e não vê mais possibilidade de as coisas serem diferentes. Eu sei que o mundo é desse jeito lá fora; não sou tão ingênua como o senhor acha. Mas ainda não endureci meu coração como o senhor, e ainda acredito que as coisas possam ser diferentes. Pode ser um sonho, mas é um sonho possível, pelo qual vale a pena lutar. Veja a Fundação, pai. Eles são ricos, e poderiam ter todo o poder que quisessem, mas eles abrem suas portas e acolhem todos que queiram entrar e dividem o que possuem com eles, sem pedir nada em troca. Parece a receita certa para perderem o que tem, mas veja como eles ficam cada vez mais fortes com isso!"

"Você diz que eles não pedem nada em troca, mas essa lealdade que você tem para com eles, esse é um preço caro, querida. Não consegue ver? Eles estão te doutrinando, você logo será não mais que um soldado nas mãos deles, fazendo a vontade deles sem nem perceber."

"Ao contrário, pai, eu vejo tudo muito bem. Você está certo ao dizer que eu talvez faça a vontade deles, mas isso não vai ocorrer porque estou recebendo uma lavagem cerebral para pensar como eles, ou porque me sinto em débito para com eles. Se eu fizer o que eles querem, será porque é o que eu também quero. Não há generais, capitães e soldados aqui, pai. Não é um mundo hierarquizado, com uns valendo mais do que outros. Eu estou com eles porque eles me deram um lugar entre eles, um lugar onde minhas ideias são ouvidas da mesma forma como todas as outras, um lugar onde minha importância no grupo só depende do valor de minhas ações em prol do grupo."

-o0o-

"Alvo! Que surpresa agradável! Vamos, entre. Está com fome?"

"Oh, um chá apenas, se possível, Molly. Não desejo incomodá-la por demais."

"Incômodo nenhum. Sente-se. Só um minutinho e já o sirvo."

"Espero que tenham tido um excelente Natal. Como estão Artur e as crianças?"

"Todos bem, com a ajuda de Merlin. As crianças estão em seus quartos, entretidas com seus novos brinquedos. Artur está no galpão, mexendo com aquela tralha trouxa que ele tanto aprecia. Não vou nunca entender o que ele acha de tão interessante naquilo! Apenas a pequena Gina ainda me preocupa um pouco, ela continua triste por eu não ter permitido que ela frequente a escola da Fundação."

"Ah, sim, a pequena Ginevra! Não deve estar sendo fácil para ela ser a única a ficar em casa, como todos seus irmãos já em Hogwarts ou trabalhando... Sabe, Molly, talvez fizesse bem a ela poder participar dessa escola..."

"Mas, Alvo! Com todas aquelas críticas que eles fizeram contra você e Hogwarts! Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Oras, Molly, é certo que eles foram um pouco duros demais com tudo aquilo, mas temos que reconhecer que eles foram bem intencionados. Tenho mesmo que conceder que alguns pontos que eles levantaram tem seu mérito, tanto que estarei introduzindo algumas mudanças no currículo e nas regras da escola assim que as crianças voltarem para lá."

"Pode ser, Alvo, mas ainda assim... Gina é uma garota tão ingênua e impressionável, tenho receio das ideias que essa gente possa colocar em sua cabecinha..."

"Mas, Molly, ela estará voltando para casa todos os dias, e poderemos checar se qualquer ideia prejudicial lhe for passada. Eu mesmo me disponho a ajuda-la com essa tarefa. Sabe, estou muito curioso por saber mais sobre essa Fundação e o pessoal que faz parte dela, quem sabe auxiliá-los com minha experiência como professor e reitor... E pense na felicidade da pequena Ginevra em poder desfrutar da companhia de outras crianças de sua idade meio ano mais cedo do que ela esperava. Ficar tão sozinha em casa pode não estar sendo uma experiência muito agradável para ela."

"Mas Alvo, você já é uma pessoa tão ocupada com tantas coisas mais importantes para se preocupar..."

"Oh, não é assim tanto, Molly. E eu realmente gostaria de acompanhar mais de perto esse esforço da Fundação. Quem sabe, os alunos chegando a Hogwarts um pouco melhor preparados, não possamos melhorar ainda mais a qualidade de ensino de nossa amada escola? E uma pequena visita, quem sabe duas ou três vezes por semana, para um chá e uma rápida conversa com a pequena Ginevra, será antes um prazer que uma obrigação."

"Bom, se está certo disso, eu vou falar com Artur e veremos se ainda é possível matricular Gina... Estamos um pouco em cima do prazo, sabe?"

"Oh, tenho certeza de que ela será aceita. E tenho também certeza de que ela ficará muito feliz com a oportunidade. Agora, outro assunto que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês é sobre a reinstalação da Ordem da Fênix. Com Voldemort novamente ativo..."

-o0o-

Na residência dos Parkinsons, Pansy não estava nada feliz com suas férias de final de ano. Seu pai tinha veementemente recusado o convite da Fundação, e ainda por cima proibira a filha de participar do encontro. E, para piorar tudo, a menina estava agora sendo interrogada e, como era sempre o caso com seu pai, ela tinha que se esforçar para responder as questões com o que ele queria ouvir como resposta, sem mentir para não correr o risco de se contradizer ou ser descoberta, mas também sem revelar nada do que ela sabia ser contrário aos desejos do homem rígido e conservador que ditava sua vida.

"A saída do herdeiro dos Malfoy da escola causou problemas a você?" perguntou ele.

"Não, pai. Nenhum problema. Acho que até foi bom para mim" respondeu Pansy.

"Como assim, bom para você? Explique!"

"Draco ainda é uma criança ingênua e mimada, pai. Ele foi impulsivo, e tentou agir antes de conhecer melhor os fatos, e se deu muito mal com isso. No início, os Sonserinos até concederam a ele algum espaço, em deferência ao prestígio de seu pai, mas ele arruinou isso com seus planos malucos e mal pensados que só podiam mesmo fracassar. Ele agiu mais como um Grifinório, atacando sem conhecer bem seu inimigo, do que como o Sonserino frio e racional que deveria ser. Quando ele saiu da escola já estava se tornando motivo de riso entre os alunos. Se Dumbledore fosse mais rigoroso com a disciplina, e as vítimas de seus fracassados ataques mais vingativas, ele bem poderia ter sido expulso da escola já no primeiro semestre" explicou ela.

"Entendo. Bom, não era de se esperar muito mesmo do filho daquele pavão empertigado do Malfoy. Ainda bem que não prossegui com o contrato de noivado entre vocês, então" comentou o senhor Parkinson, pensativo. A verdade é que o filho de Lúcio, com todos seus defeitos e com toda a rivalidade entre as famílias, era de longe o candidato mais lucrativo para uma aliança via casamento. Achar outra opção nas Ilhas seria uma tarefa difícil. Talvez ele tivesse que iniciar uma busca pelo continente... Sim, apenas no continente seria possível achar um candidato viável, mas isso poderia esperar. Pansy ainda era bastante jovem, e havia tempo até ela concluir seus estudos.

"Nathanael Nott me revelou que você deixou de circular exclusivamente com os outros puros de sangue. Por quê?"

Agora era o momento. Pansy teria que ser muito cuidadosa com sua resposta, ou seu pai a proibiria de participar do grupo.

"Eu entendo o que eles estão fazendo, evitando contato com os alunos menos respeitáveis, tentando manter distância da gentalha e preservando as tradições, mas eles tem feito um péssimo serviço disso, pai! Theodore Nott se tornou quase tão odiado entre os Sonserinos quanto Draco Malfoy, por ter participado dos mesmos esquemas furados, e Goyle e Crabbe, francamente não sei se o sangue deles é tão puro quanto eles querem que acreditemos! Apenas o pequeno grupo liderado pelo mais novo dos Weasley consegue competir com eles pelo último lugar em notas na turma! E além do mais, eu seria a única menina no grupo, não seria conveniente..."

"Como assim, única menina? Os Grengrasses e os Bultrodes também tem meninas em Hogwarts, pelo que sei. Por onde andam elas?" perguntou Patrick Parkinson, desconfiado.

"Oh, elas fazem parte de meu grupo de estudo, pai. Foi a elas que me uni. Nós nos separamos de Nott, Crabbe e Goyle porque eles estavam trilhando o mesmo caminho de Malfoy. Eles declararam sua posição muito cedo, pai, e acabaram totalmente isolados e enfraquecidos, e estão com péssima reputação junto aos professores" respondeu Pansy, feliz de poder dizer algo que agradasse ao pai.

"E quem mais faz parte desse grupo? Você não está se envolvendo com nenhum sangue ruim, está? Sabe o que penso dos trouxas e de suas crias mágicas!" disse Patrick com rispidez, deixando Pansy novamente em uma posição difícil.

"Nosso grupo é pequeno e seleto, pai. Apesar de algumas das famílias serem progressistas, são de alta linhagem. Os Abbotts e McMillans são algumas das mais antigas famílias mágicas da Grã Bretanha, e Susana Bones é sobrinha da chefe do DELM" respondeu Pansy, se preparando para a hora do tudo ou nada. "Nós trocamos um pouco de informações com outros grupos e, sim, alguns deles contém nascidos trouxas, mas é apenas porque nos beneficia que Dafne sugeriu que o fizéssemos!"

"Quem é Dafne, e no que interagir com essa ralé te beneficia?" perguntou o senhor Parkinson com uma cara de poucos amigos. Pansy sabia que seu pai estava a um passo de tomar uma decisão, e ela precisava jogar bem suas cartas para que essa decisão não a prejudicasse.

"Dafne Greengrass, pai. Ela sugeriu que tivéssemos algum contato apenas para checar se os nascido-trouxas não tinham algo de importante a oferecer para nosso grupo. Sabia que os trouxas começam a estudar em escolas aos seis anos de idade? Eles tem cinco anos de educação formal sobre nós antes de começarmos Hogwarts. Precisávamos saber se isso não iria favorece-los indevidamente" justificou ela.

"Mas você teve tutores..." redarguiu Patrick.

"Mas para matérias que, na maioria, não são ensinadas nem requeridas em Hogwarts. Pai, você viu meu boletim com as notas do primeiro semestre. Pode dizer que realmente esperava tanto de mim? Não ficou feliz com meu desempenho?" tentou ela, esperando que os resultados obtidos justificassem os meios.

"Bom, sim, seu desempenho foi exemplar, devo admitir. Não me agrada muito essa promiscuidade com a ralé, mas se você está de fato apenas se aproveitando da oportunidade e não estiver criando vínculos muito estreitos com essa corja, não irei intervir. Mas nada de trazer essa gentalha aqui, ou de você confraternizar com eles mais do que o necessário, entendeu?" concedeu finalmente o pai.

Pansy ocultou o melhor que pôde sua felicidade e assentiu obedientemente às condições impostas. Theodore devia ter falado mal dela e de Millie para o pai dele, que logo saiu reclamando para os outros pais por seu filho ter sido deixado isolado entre os primeiro-anistas. Seria prudente tomar mais cuidado com suas ações perto daquele garoto arrogante, e seria delicioso encontrar alguma forma de fazer Theodore pagar por sua interferência. Quem sabe mais uma alfinetada nele com seu pai ajudasse?

"Sim, pai, pode deixar. É uma pena que Draco e Theodore tenham agido tão contra os preceitos de Sonserina e entrado em tamanhas confusões tão cedo em suas carreiras em Hogwarts. Do contrário, teríamos criado nosso próprio grupo lá, numeroso e forte, e nada nos deteria. Tudo o que Dafne, Millie e eu tentamos fazer for minimizar os danos de uma situação fora de nosso controle devido à intemperança desses dois garotos."

Satisfeito com a filha, Patrick anuiu e saiu pela biblioteca rumo a seu escritório.

A mãe de Pansy aproveitou a saída do marido para se sentar junto da filha e perguntar: "Querida, o que você realmente acha dessa situação toda?"

"Papai está do lado que vai perder essa guerra... de novo. E as consequências dessa vez serão bem mais graves que da primeira vez, pode estar certa disso. Procure ficar o mais longe que puder de tudo isso, por favor, mãe. Você ouviu... Voldemort voltou, mas não durou muito. Ele vai acabar derrotado de vez em breve, e quem estiver com ele vai ser punido duramente. Não vejo como salvar papai desse destino, ele não mudará nunca. Mas não quero perder você também."

-o0o-

"Filha, precisamos conversar" disse a senhora Barrington, entrando no quarto da filha Margarete.

"O que foi mãe? Está brava comigo?" perguntou a pequena Margarete, vendo a expressão um tanto aflita no rosto da mãe.

"Não, não estou brava, mas um pouco preocupada. Seu pai, em compensação, está uma pilha de nervos."

Margarete pensou um pouco e resolver arriscar quanto ao motivo: "É por causa dos meninos?"

"Dos meninos, principalmente, mas há mais coisas..." respondeu sua mãe.

"Mas, mãe, não estamos fazendo nada ainda! Ninguém começou a namorar! Só somos amigos se divertindo um pouco!" tentou justificar Margarete.

"Eu sei, querida, mas esse contato todo entre vocês, isso preocupa muito seu pai. Talvez não esteja acontecendo nada agora, mas em breve, vocês estão crescendo, e irão querer fazer mais coisas..."

"Mãe, isso ainda vai demorar! Nós só estamos passeando de mãos dadas, e coisas assim!"

"E os abraços, e os beijos!"

"Beijos no rosto! E, do jeito que os meninos são, eles acham que é mais um castigo do que um prêmio!"

"Mas eles vão mudar, e ao invés de fugir, vão querer mais"

Margarete entendia a preocupação de sua mãe e, em certo sentido, de seu pai, embora sua opinião fosse de que o pai estava exagerando muito toda a cena. Ciúmes, será? Tinha medo de que sua princesinha o trocasse por outro herói? As meninas haviam discutido todo aquele assunto várias vezes, já que todas estavam de certa forma enfrentando problemas similares. Esse era um dos pontos em que meninos e meninas diferiam. Os garotos gozavam de muito maior liberdade, e recebiam muito menos cobrança quanto a seu comportamento. Maggie sabia que não era realístico buscar por uma total igualdade, já que de fato havia certas diferenças importantes, como o fato de meninos não engravidarem, mas ela estava convencida de que, com certas precauções, as meninas também tinham direito a um pouco de liberdade e independência, e ela estava preparada para defender as suas.

"Mãe, você está calma o bastante para ouvir uma pergunta sem explodir?" perguntou ela sorrindo, para que sua mãe se preparasse mas ao mesmo tempo tentando coloca-la em um modo mais amigável e brincalhão.

Por sorte, Marylin estava calma e entrou no jogo voluntariamente. "E que pergunta seria essa?"

"Se eu fosse um menino, como as coisas estariam? Eu sei que não sou, e que há diferenças importantes, apenas estou tentando achar um jeito de explicar como eu vejo todo esse assunto."

"Oh, seu pai provavelmente estaria perguntando por que você estaria aqui comigo ao invés de caçando alguma garota para se divertir. Devo confessar, eu mesmo estaria mais segura nesse caso e, sim, ao menos com relação a esse ponto, seu pai estaria sendo um machista hipócrita."

Margarete sorriu com o comentário da mãe. Ela amava muito ao pai, mas como todo pai de garotas, ele era um pouquinho superprotecionista com sua princesinha. Não importava tanto. Se ela conseguisse o apoio da mãe, ele acabaria cedendo.

"E o que deixaria você mais segura, mãe? Por favor, não quero deixar de participar de tudo isso, é importante demais para mim!"

Marylin olhou para a filha e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Não era comum ver Maggie assim tão entusiasmada com algo, e algo relacionado a estudos ainda por cima! No fundo, ela sentia que devia estar agradecendo por aquela oportunidade, mas era também importante manter a menina com os pés no chão e sob algum controle.

"Só me prometa que quando você começar a ver algum desses meninos como mais do que uma simples amizade, você conversará comigo, está bem?"

Margarete abraçou a mãe, exprimindo sua felicidade com o arranjo, e rapidamente passou a descrever para ela tudo o que vinha aprendendo com os novos amigos.

-o0o-

 **Sábado, 28 de dezembro de 1991, residência dos Croackers**

Saul estava com a casa cheia. Isso era um fato raro na vida do solitário e introspectivo Inominável, mas ele estava gostando de quebrar seu hábito de isolamento para reatar laços com a família e alguns amigos íntimos. Era regozijante ver que, apesar de seu estilo de vida pouco diferir de um eremita, ele havia construído alguns relacionamentos sólidos e fortes com as pessoas que admirava.

"Obrigado a todos por virem visitar um velho ranzinza e solitário" começou ele sua fala após o farto almoço, os adultos reunidos em sua biblioteca enquanto as crianças brincavam na varanda sob a supervisão de Twinkle, seu élfo doméstico, e Billey, élfo pertencente a sua sobrinha Aveline e seu marido Edward. "Fico feliz em saber que ainda sou querido, apesar de minhas manias excêntricas."

"Tio, você esteve pisando em ovos ao nosso redor a manhã toda" comentou sua outra sobrinha Emmaline, "diga logo o porquê dessa nossa reunião inesperada, por favor. Nós o conhecemos bem o bastante para saber que algo importante o está incomodando."

"É claro que apreciamos seu convite e sua disposição em nos receber" amenizou Aveline. "Mas é óbvio que você não nos convidou apenas por saudades."

O grupo todo riu da cara consternada de Saul. Todos o conheciam bem o suficiente para saber que ele nunca gostara de reuniões com muitas pessoas, preferindo encontros individuais. Se ele os havia reunido todos em sua casa, é por que tinha algo importante a dizer, e quão importante era o assunto ficou claro pelas suas pequenas mas numerosas demonstrações de nervosismo durante a manhã e o almoço.

"É sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?" perguntou Horatius Meadow, seu colega no departamento de Mistérios. "Você andou pesquisando o assunto a fundo, e tem se mostrado cada vez mais preocupado e taciturno desde que o retorno dele foi anunciado em O Pensador Crítico."

"Voldemort? Não, ele não me preocupa em nada" respondeu Saul para espanto de muitos.

"Como assim, tio?" perguntou Emmaline desconcertada. "O que pode ser pior do que a volta desse maluco sanguinário?"

Saul olhou para a sobrinha de forma firme e um tanto triste, respondendo a pergunta dela com um quase sussurro que colocou todos em estado de choque: "A completa extinção da espécie humana."

-o0o-

"Você ainda é tão jovem, e já realizou tantas coisas e, no entanto, se esforça tanto por se superar constantemente. Qual sua motivação, Paul?" perguntou a senhora Granger ao menino que estava mudando tanto a vida de sua filha.

"Por um lado, uma tremenda curiosidade, não de saber tudo, já que isso seria impossível e, para ser sincero, inútil, já que a maioria dos detalhes não é tão importante assim, mas eu quero conhecer o aspecto geral das coisas, aquela parte suficiente para responder as grandes questões: existe um Deus? A vida tem sentido? O Universo é único ou múltiplo? Temos uma alma imortal? Algo é esperado de nós? O que podemos esperar de nós mesmos? De uma maneira resumida, quero saber o que é o Universo e qual nosso papel nele."

"Simples... Simples de expor, quero dizer. Mas mesmo a vida longa de um mago não parece suficiente para responder questões tão vastas."

"E, no entanto, eu sinto um poder em mim, um poder que me leva a tentar, e esse é o segundo ponto que me guia e estimula. Posso não ser capaz de chegar aonde quero, de responder todas as questões que me atormentam, mas sei que tenho em mim, que todos nós temos, o potencial para dar um passo ou dois na direção certa, e seria minha maior decepção sentir estar de posse desse potencial e não realiza-lo."

"E você ainda encontra tempo para compartilhar o que aprende com as outras crianças. Fascinante! Você faz isso só para ter mais companhia, ou há alguma outra razão mais séria por detrás?"

"É claro que ter companhia da minha idade ajuda muito, e não só por tornar tudo mais alegre. Com mais pessoas, é possível dividir o trabalho, de forma que não preciso fazer tudo sozinho. Também ajuda que cada um de nós têm suas áreas prediletas, onde aprendemos mais facilmente. Assim, podemos ajudar os demais nessas áreas e receber ajuda deles nas áreas onde eles têm mais facilidade do que nós. Ambos lucramos com essa ajuda mútua. Mas o mais importante é o choque de opiniões..."

"Mas o choque de opiniões não prejudica o aprendizado, tirando tempo do estudo para gastar em discussões?"

"De certa forma sim, mas na verdade ele auxilia muito ao nos forçar a rever nossos conceitos, compará-los com outros e decidir qual o melhor. Sozinho, o ser humano tem a tendência de escolher suas ideias preferidas e dar-lhes mais importância do que merecem, congelando sua visão de mundo naquilo que gosta, ao invés de buscar pelo que é correto. Abrindo todos os tópicos à discussão livre, somos forçados a rever constantemente nossas ideias, testar sua validade e seu poder de explicação, e assim vamos mais fundo em nossos estudos do que iríamos sozinhos, porque estaríamos tão contentes com nossas próprias opiniões que dificilmente as testaríamos com o mesmo rigor."

"Entendo, vocês usam as discussões e as diferentes opiniões como formas de se protegerem contra suas preferências individuais. É uma posição bem madura essa sua, como vocês chegaram a esse ponto?"

"Para nós foi muito fácil. Primeiro, Bete sempre teve uma postura muito aberta, sendo muito sincera ao nos informar quando ela mesma tinha suas dúvidas ou não conhecia bem um assunto. Isso nos ensinou o quão difícil é conseguir uma educação ao mesmo tempo universal e profunda, e que estamos longe de ter respostas finais para tudo. Segundo, não demorou muito para percebermos, Liz, Luna e eu, que, apesar de estarmos estudando juntos, reagíamos aos ensinamentos de formas diferentes, cada um dando mais importância a uma perspectiva ou consequência específicas."

"E agora vocês ampliaram isso, englobando a maioria de seus companheiros nesse mesmo estudo contínuo... Fico grata de terem incluído minha filha, nunca a vi tão alegre e interessada, e ela está fazendo amizades, algo que sempre foi difícil para ela."

"Hermione é uma garota fantástica, senhora Granger. O grupo se beneficia muito da participação dela. A senhora tem todo o direito de estar orgulhosa da forma como a criou. E não é só a inteligência dela que admiramos, esteja certa disso. O coração dela talvez seja ainda maior que o seu cérebro. Ela está sempre tentando ajudar a todos em tudo o que é possível."

"Oh, você fez a felicidade de uma mãe!" disse a senhora Granger, abraçando o garoto, para a surpresa dele.

-o0o-

"Filho, como está indo sua adaptação à nova escola" perguntou Lúcio ao jovem Draco. A situação que havia forçado o aristocrata a colocar sua esposa e herdeiro no exterior mudara, e era agora o momento de reavaliar aquele passo.

O jovem olhou para o pai, tentando avaliar o que se passava. Ele ansiava por poder voltar à Grã-Bretanha. Também pudera, a sociedade mágica italiana era um bocado fechada, o nome Malfoy estava longe de significar muita coisa por ali, e ele vinha enfrentando dificuldades em dominar o idioma. Aquele professor de idiomas que seu pai havia contratado para lecionar francês e italiano ao pequeno herdeiro havia falhado! Por três anos ele fora regiamente pago para ensinar ao garoto os dois idiomas, e continuamente elogiara seus progressos e a beleza de sua pronunciação, e para que? Para que rissem dele! Rapidamente o garoto percebeu que sabia o suficiente apenas para uma pequena conversação superficial, e com um sotaque que imediatamente o identificava como estrangeiro e revelava seu pouco conhecimento!

O problema é que seu pai não ficaria nada feliz se Draco fosse sincero em suas colocações. Demonstrar fraqueza perante o poderoso Lúcio Malfoy, eminência parda do governo mágico britânico, era receita certa para o desastre. O jovem percebeu que teria que agir com cuidado ao defender sua causa.

"Pai, a situação aqui é bem diferente. Esses provincianos não dão ao nosso nome o devido respeito. E essa língua estranha que falam aqui, parece estar dividida em vários dialetos, e o que me foi ensinado não se mostrou o mais adequado para uso em companhia distinta."

Lúcio olhou demoradamente para o filho. Era fácil ver que seu herdeiro não estava contente com a nova situação. Sua esposa também deixara claro sua insatisfação em várias oportunidades. Os povos latinos eram dotados de uma exuberância que contrastava por demais com a sobriedade e decoro dos britânicos.

"O... perigo... que forçou nossa mudança parece ter sido totalmente afastado" comentou Lúcio, não conseguindo evitar um arrepio de pânico face à lembrança do quão pouco havia restado do castelo do Senhor Obscuro. Infelizmente, seus esforços em tentar descobrir quem fora capaz de causar tamanho estrago não deram resultados, o que o deixava preocupado. "Se a situação permanecer tranquila até o verão, vocês retornarão comigo para a mansão, e Draco será rematriculado em Hogwarts."

O pequeno herdeiro não pôde evitar um sorriso de satisfação com a novidade. Mas ainda havia um problema a resolver.

"E quanto a Beatrice, pai?" perguntou ele, com esperanças de não precisar ver sua noiva pelos próximos seis anos.

"Ela o acompanhará, naturalmente" respondeu Lúcio, prestando atenção à expressão contrariada do filho. "E não faça essa cara de desânimo na minha presença! Você é o homem nesse relacionamento! Se os modos e a personalidade dela não lhe agradam, cabe a você a tarefa de corrigir os defeitos. Acha que ela vai melhorar ficando aqui, entre seus familiares e conhecidos? Não! Por isso iremos leva-la conosco. Longe da proteção de sua família, ela será submetida e vai se tornar a esposa ideal para o herdeiro dos Malfoy, como é sua obrigação contratual."

O garoto não gostou nem um pouco da bronca que levou ou da ideia de ter aquela garota independente e desrespeitosa por perto, mas a 'licença' para 'cuidar' da educação apropriada da menina o fez reconsiderar. Draco passou o resto do dia entretido com planos sobre como colocar a pirralha em seu devido lugar, e como utilizá-la para melhorar sua própria posição em Hogwarts.

-o0o-

Na mansão dos Croackers os convidados de Saul precisaram de algum tempo para se reestabelecer do impacto de suas últimas palavras, até que o inominável pôde finalmente continuar.

"Pensem na guerra contra Grindelwald" começou ele. "Naquela época, ficamos preocupados com os trouxas, quando eles encerraram a guerra deles com duas explosões monumentais, cada uma delas destruindo uma pequena cidade completamente. Ficamos preocupados com o poderio que mostraram, mas com o passar do tempo e o mundo trouxa vivendo em relativa paz, nos tornamos relapsos. Nós nos voltamos para nosso próprio mundo, e não prestamos muita atenção ao que eles fizeram depois de 1950. Infelizmente, recentemente tive acesso a informações sobre o mundo trouxa que me deixaram bastante preocupado."

"Eu me lembro dessa época" comentou Horatius. "Mas não faz tanto tempo assim, Saul. O que podem eles ter feito de tão ruim em menos de cinquenta anos?"

"Em 1950 a população trouxa somava cerca de 2,5 bilhões de pessoas. Em 1987 ela chegou a 5 bilhões. Eles duplicaram sua população em meros 37 anos! Somaram um novo bilhão de pessoas em apenas 12 anos, quando levaram 126 anos, dez vezes mais, de 1804 a 1930, para ir de um para dois bilhões! Conseguem imaginar o que acontecerá com os recursos do planeta se os trouxas continuarem nesse ritmo?" explicou Saul, olhando para cada um de seus convidados para garantir que eles haviam compreendido a magnitude do problema. Estando convencido de que o primeiro ponto estava assimilado, passou para o segundo. "Não foi apenas a população de trouxas que aumentou consideravelmente. Essas bombas especiais deles, achávamos que ficariam restritas, e que eles não iriam muito além. Como estávamos enganados! Hoje mais de uma dúzia de países conhecem a tecnologia, e apenas as duas nações mais poderosas tem em conjunto umas 65.000 dessas bombas. E o que é pior: algumas delas são de 500 a 1.000 vezes mais poderosas que a primeira delas!"

"Quer dizer que eles poderiam matar toda a população humana com essas bombas, não é?" comentou Stanley Crawford, outro inominável.

"Muitas vezes, se necessário, deixando o planeta inabitável por séculos, devido aos efeitos persistentes dessa tal radioatividade que eles utilizam nessas explosões" replicou Saul.

"Não é apenas isso, é, tio?" perguntou Aveline, notando o semblante sombrio de Saul. "Eles estão em pé de guerra novamente, não estão?" arriscou ela.

"Oh, eles estão sempre em guerra em algum lugar" garantiu o tio. "Não estou prevendo o uso dessas armas para os próximos dez ou vinte anos, mas além desse período o quadro começa a ficar complicado."

"Tem a ver com esse aumento da população?" perguntou Stanley.

"Ou é o fato de que mais países estão construindo essas bombas?" tentou Edward.

"Ambos os fatos pesam, mas há outros mais. No fundo, o problema é conjuntural" explicou Saul. "Temos uma série de eventos contribuindo para uma piora geral do quadro, e é isso que me assusta. No mundo trouxa, as cem pessoas mais ricas tem tanto dinheiro quanto a metade mais pobre! Cem pessoas possuindo tanto quanto 2,5 bilhões! Não é apenas o exagero de alguns possuindo tanto à custa de outros, é também o quanto de poder esses cem acabam obtendo junto com todo esse dinheiro. Também há a questão da poluição. Por exemplo, hoje os trouxas jogam de lixo nos mares três vezes mais do que retiram deles em alimentos! O ser humano já se tornou a maior causa de extinção de espécies de seres vivos! Há um risco de o planeta se superaquecer, derretendo o gelo dos polos e causando inundações de áreas costeiras. Fome é ainda a principal causa de mortes no planeta, e só tende a piorar se essas tendências não forem revertidas. Metade das crianças ainda vive na miséria e milhões delas ainda morrem anualmente pela simples falta de alimentos, água potável ou um mínimo de higiene e saneamento nos locais que habitam."

"Você está mais preocupado com o cenário geral a longo prazo do que com algum perigo imediato, não é?" perguntou Edward.

"Sim" confirmou Saul, acrescentando "Não que a situação não possa atingir um ponto crítico rapidamente. São tantos fatores contribuindo para a degradação da sociedade e do ambiente que fica difícil prever um prazo, mas eu não acho que dispomos de tanto tempo quanto a maior parte das pessoas prefere acreditar que temos. Já é assustador o quanto a situação piorou em meros cem anos, outros cem podem ver nosso fim enquanto espécie."

"Percebo o problema, tio, mas o que podemos fazer?" questionou Emmaline. "Trata-se do mundo todo, como convencer tanta gente a mudar de comportamento?"

"Outra de minhas recentes descobertas é sobre o quanto os trouxas aprenderam sobre o Universo. Há milhões de galáxias espalhadas pelo espaço, cada uma com dezenas ou centenas de bilhões de estrelas. Pode haver literalmente trilhões de outros planetas que poderíamos povoar. Mesmo que muitos deles já sejam habitados, o que ainda não sabemos se ocorre, nossa espécie poderia ser preservada se pudéssemos colonizar uns poucos deles."

"Mas, tio, como chegar até esses planetas?" perguntou Aveline. "Não me diga que os trouxas descobriram um meio?"

"Eles descobriram um meio rudimentar" respondeu Saul, surpreendendo sua plateia que não esperava por essa resposta. "Foram até a Lua, mas só isso. É lento demais para ser usado com os outros astros."

"Mas o mundo mágico nem sequer isso conseguiu! Ou conseguiu?" perguntou Horatius.

"Imensos progressos foram feitos recentemente. Uma das principais conquistas trouxas, a dos satélites artificiais, foi reproduzida por meios mágicos" confidenciou Saul. "Esse pessoal poderia ter ido até a Lua, se desejasse, mas seus planos são muito maiores, e eles estão focados em obter outro nível de sucesso."

"Aqui nas ilhas, Saul?" perguntou Stanley. Recebendo uma resposta positiva ele resolveu apostar em um palpite que o vinha intrigando há algum tempo. "O pessoal de O Pensador Crítico ou essa Fundação Lilly Evans? Ou será que esses dois grupos são as mesmas pessoas?"

Saul sorriu para o colega, retirou de seu bolso um pergaminho e ofereceu ao versátil bruxo. "São os mesmos, de fato. E qualquer um capaz de se comprometer por esse juramento inquebrável aqui expresso pode vir a fazer parte desse grupo."

"Saul Croacker virou garoto-propaganda de um grupo revolucionário não-governamental?" brincou Horatius. "Quem diria! Achei que fosse mais fácil eu voltar a acreditar em Papai Noel do que nisso!"

"Mas então, esse plano todo" raciocinou Emmaline, "vocês estão decidindo desistir da Terra e partir para outro mundo, deixando todos os problemas para trás, para os pobres miseráveis que não puderem acompanha-los, é isso?"

"Emma, você mesmo frisou quão difícil seria conseguir a participação de todos em um plano para salvar esse nosso sofrido planeta" respondeu Saul. "Vê algum jeito seguro de conseguirmos essa cooperação a tempo de evitar o desastre, sem termos que forçar nossas decisões sobre todos os demais?"

Todos pensaram longamente naquele ponto até que Emmaline decidiu sintetizar o sentimento de todos respondendo ao tio: "Eu percebo que, de um ponto de vista racional, buscar outro planeta e tentar recomeçar sem todos os problemas que criamos nesse seja a melhor solução. No entanto, eu amo este mundo, e me sinto como uma traidora só de pensar em abandoná-lo."

"Eu entendo, querida" confortou-a Saul. "A verdade é que a Fundação não pretende simplesmente abandonar este planeta, ela apenas quer estar preparada se a necessidade surgir e essa for a única chance de preservar nossa espécie. A partir do próximo ano eles estarão iniciando um esforço enorme para tentar conscientizar todos, trouxas e mágicos, do perigo existente, tentando reverter esse quadro. Mas realmente há pouco mais que possa ser feito se eles quiserem evitar chegar ao extremo de tomar as rédeas e governar o mundo à força."

-o0o-

"Justin, esse pessoal da Fundação, são eles comunistas?" perguntou o senhor Finch-Fletchey preocupado.

"Bom... ah... eu não sei ao certo" respondeu o menino, ainda mais preocupado que o pai, famoso por sua posição francamente contrária a qualquer ideia de origem marxista. "Eles não dão muita importância a terem coisas, ou ao que é de quem. Mas talvez seja porque eles têm mais do que precisam, sabe. Eles são todos bem ricos, disso eu tenho certeza."

"Essas robes que eles usam, e toda essa estória de magia, isso me lembra dos hippies da minha mocidade, e os hippies tinham muitas ideias extravagantes, não davam o devido respeito à propriedade e ao trabalho..." continuou o pai.

"Oh, mas eles trabalham muito, pai, todos eles são muito dedicados ao que fazem" refutou o menino.

"Mas que tipo de trabalho é esse? Essas estufas, eles plantam o que comem, como faziam os hippies? E isso de serem donos de uma publicação alternativa, pode ser que estejam fazendo panfletagem de suas ideias revolucionárias. Eu li alguns dos artigos, e eles são abertamente contra o governo, e pedem mudanças no ensino, na sociedade, em tudo enfim! E todo esse povo aqui reunido, uma mistura de pessoas de todo as classes sociais e origens, sem nenhuma distinção, e tudo em um clima tão informal. Filho, estou preocupado com tudo isso. Parece que eles estão tentando montar uma Sociedade Alternativa!"

"Mas, pai, eles respeitam as escolhas de cada um, e não forçam ninguém a nada..."

"Filho, você é novo e ainda muito ingênuo... No começo tudo parece um mar de rosas, um paraíso na Terra, mas aí surgem mais mudanças, ainda mais drásticas, e você acabou se afeiçoando a eles, então continua participando e apoiando, até que chega o momento em que você se distanciou tanto da norma que descobre assustado ter ido além do seu limite, e você acaba decepcionado por que as coisas não eram como você acreditava ser, e você percebe que foi usado..."

"Pai, não é nada disso, tenho certeza!"

"Você ainda é inexperiente demais, Justin. Não vou proibi-lo de continuar seus estudos com seus amigos... por enquanto. Mas eu deixei claro que preferiria que você tivesse ido para Eaton ao invés dessa Hogwarts, e cada vez me convenço mais de que teria sido o certo para você. Quero que me informe com mais detalhes e frequência sobre o que andar fazendo nessa sua escola. Vou vigiar de perto sua interação com esse grupo, e ao primeiro sinal de problemas, você vai cair fora, entendido?"

O olhar severo do pai bloqueou completamente qualquer reclamação que Justin poderia tentar fazer. Ao menos ele ainda não fora proibido. Era hora de concordar com o pai e em seguida procurar por sua mãe. Ao menos ela estava se divertindo bastante no local e, com alguns elogios bem colocados e uma pequena demonstração sobre seu progresso com o grupo, ele poderia ganhar uma preciosa aliada a favor de sua continuidade em Hogwarts e com o grupo da Fundação.

-o0o-

O rigoroso inverno não colaborava muito para com as atividades externas que as crianças tanto apreciavam, mas havia muito que fazer dentro dos vários prédios da Fundação. E, para combater o frio, nada mais revigorante que uma boa sauna e uma boa conversa com as amigas.

"É verdade que no mundo não-mágico são aceitos casamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo?" perguntou Susana a sua amiga Hermione em uma dessas sessões.

"Sim, parcialmente. Vários países do Ocidente já aceitam esse tipo de casamento, mas ainda há muitos locais que não. Por quê? Interessada?" respondeu a menina dos cabelos revoltos, cutucando um pouco a amiga.

"Sim... Não! Não esse caso especificamente. Quero dizer, se eles liberaram a restrição quanto a gênero, também liberaram a restrição quanto a número?" respondeu Susana.

"Você se refere à poligamia?" perguntou Hermione para esclarecimento.

"Exatamente! Está liberado também, não está? Pelo menos aqui na Grã-Bretanha?"

"Não, não só não está como é considerado crime" respondeu Hermione, decepcionando a coleguinha.

"Agora que você mencionou, é curioso isso" comentou Liz. "Os países que consideram a poligamia um crime são grosso modo os mesmos que liberaram o casamento para parceiros do mesmo gênero e vice-versa. É realmente estranho que um país possa ser liberal em relação a um ponto e não ao outro. Essas duas possibilidades deveriam estar abertas para todos, desde que respeitada a vontade de cada pessoa. Parece tão... ditatorial o governo ficar legislando sobre como as pessoas devem viver suas vidas em assuntos que só dizem respeito a elas mesmas! É uma intromissão totalmente desnecessária!"

"Eu acho que vocês estão se apegando muito a um título, um nome, quando deveriam dar mais importância ao fato em si" sugeriu Hermione. "O que chamamos de 'matrimônio' ou 'casamento' é uma instituição civil, regulada por certas leis. Mas o importante aqui é que não precisamos dessa instituição. Não sei a situação de cada país individualmente, mas aqui, uma vez maior de idade, eu posso comprar uma casa e convidar um número de garotos, também maiores de idade, a viverem comigo em intimidade. As leis do país não permitem que esse relacionamento seja chamado de 'casamento' ou 'matrimônio', mas se eu me convencer de que é do relacionamento que eu preciso, e não desse título específico para ele, então não tenho com o que me preocupar."

"Mas não é só o nome que está envolvido, é?" perguntou Kimberly curiosa. "Quero dizer, tem toda aquela proteção para o patrimônio construído junto, e para os filhos que vierem desse relacionamento..."

"Hoje temos testes seguros para comprovação de paternidade, e os filhos terão sua proteção, independente de surgirem dentro de um casamento ou de alguma outra forma de relacionamento menos convencional" disse Hermione. "Quanto ao patrimônio, não tenho certeza, não conheço muito bem as leis, mas deve haver formas de proteger o que é de cada um e de repartir o que for comum, seja por meio de contratos, seja por meio de outros comprovantes, como escrituras, notas fiscais de compra, recibos e outros documentos."

"Quer dizer então que, basta eu não dar atenção ao que os outros vão dizer, e posso fazer como achar melhor?" resumiu Susana.

"Pelo menos nesse aspecto específico, eu acho que sim" confirmou Hermione.

-o0o-

"Bem, foram sem dúvidas as férias de final de ano mais movimentadas da minha vida!" disse Xeno radiante. "Diverti-me muito, mas fico feliz que tenha terminado. Ao menos, foi um retumbante sucesso!"

"Menos, pai" comentou Luna, "não foi assim um sucesso tão grande. Mas não foi nossa culpa, não havia como contentar tanta gente com opiniões tão diferentes."

"Mas... não compreendo. Eles pareciam todos tão felizes, tão gratos por tudo. O que você quer dizer, minha aboborinha selvagem?" perguntou Xeno, preocupado que sua visão dos acontecimentos não batesse com as das crianças, que estavam menos entusiasmadas com as atividades de final de ano.

"Oh, eles não reclamaram de nada diretamente conosco" disse Luna, "mas eles não deram folga aos filhos o tempo todo!"

"Quase todas as crianças reclamaram conosco sobre seus pais e os interrogatórios a que elas foram submetidas por eles" explicou Liz. "Os não mágicos não ficaram nem um pouco contentes em saber que suas residências foram alvos de ataques pelo simples fato de eles não serem mágicos mas terem crianças dotadas de magia. Ficaram preocupados, e bastante desconfiados, inclusive de nós e nossos motivos."

"E o pessoal mágico não foi muito melhor" adicionou Paul. "Eles queriam uma posição clara nossa com relação às facções políticas do mundo mágico. Queriam saber com qual delas nos alinhavamos, para poderem decidir se éramos aliados ou inimigos. E dizer que não dávamos a mínima atenção para essas facções só os colocou todos contra nós."

"Mas por que eles não levantaram esses pontos com nós?" interrompeu Bete, inconformada que os adultos tivessem evitado tratar suas dúvidas diretamente com eles. "Poderíamos ter explicado tudo. As crianças nem estão tão preocupadas com esses assuntos ainda, duvido que a maioria possa discutir em detalhes esses tópicos!"

"Não é só isso, mãe" adicionou Paul. "As dúvidas e discussões foram as mais variadas possíveis: nosso comportamento, tanto entre nós quanto para com os mais velhos; as matérias extras que estamos estudando; que tipo de empregos queremos obter; de onde vem todo nosso dinheiro; se somos revolucionários, ou hippies, ou comunistas, ou se defendemos qualquer outra corrente minoritária; que religião seguimos; qual facção política apoiamos; até a comida questionaram, porque importamos muito do que consumimos!"

"E não havia como agradar a todos!" reclamou Luna. "O que alguns elogiavam era motivo de crítica para outros, e vice-versa! Por favor, vocês nunca sejam como eles, ou vai ser difícil nos vermos com frequência."

Os adultos riram da explosão da loirinha, e Selena aproveitou a pausa para redirecionar a conversa.

"Mas, Luna querida, e as crianças? Elas também reclamaram?"

"Só dos pais" respondeu a menina, imediatamente acalmando-se. "Pelo menos pudemos passar a maior parte do tempo juntos, e longe dos adultos. Alguns pais não gostaram muito que nos afastávamos deles sempre que eles se aproximavam, mas afinal, somos crianças, e pudemos colocar a culpa em nossa agitação e excesso de energia. Sem os adultos por perto foi bem mais fácil para todos nós, mas isso só funcionava durante o dia, e se não estivesse nevando..."

"Mas, se os pais não estiverem contentes, eles podem proibir as crianças de continuar participando das atividades..." argumentou Selena.

"Em Hogwarts?" disse Paul. "Lá não. Lá poderemos fazer o que quisermos sem interferência."

"As férias de verão são longas, Paul" lembrou Xeno. "Vocês vão querer manter contato com seus amigos durante o verão, não é?"

"Mas o que mais podemos fazer? Não tem como agradar a todos..." reclamou o garoto.

"Pelo menos temos alguns meses até lá" contemporizou Remo. "Talvez possamos manter algum contato com os pais, passando algumas informações amenas sobre nossos progressos. Isso ajudaria com que eles se sentissem mais envolvidos e informados, o que diminuiria o receio e a desconfiança. Poderíamos criar um pequeno informativo mensal para esse fim, distribuído a todos os favorecidos pelas bolsas de estudo da Fundação."

"Uma ótima ideia" elogiou Liz. "Não é muito trabalhoso e pode resolver nosso problema."

"Ótimo, um assunto resolvido" disse Luna, mostrando estar com sono e querer dormir. "Qual o próximo?"

"Não se preocupe, Luna" disse Paul para incentivá-la. "Podemos dormir até as 10:30 amanhã e ainda chegar a tempo para o Expresso. Basta um portal."

"Paul, eu entendo isso, mas o meu sono não" respondeu a loirinha. "Ele não vai me dar trégua só porque posso dormir até mais tarde depois."

"Não vamos demorar muito" confirmou Bete. "Podemos ver os detalhes depois. As escolas estão prontas para iniciar amanhã, em nove países diferentes. E todas vão utilizar aquela abordagem 'holística-fractal' que vocês sugeriram, de mostrar toda a história do universo e da humanidade resumidamente, depois ir paulatinamente detalhando os tópicos, em sucessivas passagens. Selena?"

"As matrículas suplantaram nossas expectativas, mesmo aqui nas Ilhas. Saul Croaker pessoalmente me enviou a carta de inscrição de seus netos, e sua recomendação para que outras famílias também aproveitassem o ensino gratuito parece ter sido decisiva em alguns casos. Luna, sua amiguinha Gina Weasley foi uma das matriculadas de última hora."

"Gina Weasley?" perguntou Sirius. "Não foi ela quem encontrou Rabicho e garantiu minha liberdade?"

"Ela mesmo" confirmou Luna. "Mas é estranho que Molly a tenha deixado vir. Ela escreveu uma carta bem amarga para a Fundação reclamando de nossas críticas contra Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore pode ter interferido" comentou Xeno. "Ele parece realmente disposto a conseguir toda a informação que puder sobre nós. Além das cartas que escreveu para a Fundação e para nós individualmente, ele tem feito inquirições no Ministério. Ele chegou a cobrar de Amélia que abrisse um inquérito sobre nossas atividades, nos acusando de ser uma milícia não aprovada pelo governo."

"A hipocrisia desse velho!" reclamou Sirius. "Como se sua própria Ordem da Fênix não fosse uma milícia não aprovada pelo governo. Totalmente inútil, mas ainda assim uma milícia."

"Mas vocês vão deixar Gina participar, não é?" perguntou Luna, preocupada por aquela que, nos seus primeiros anos de vida, fora sua única amiga.

"Sim, claro que sim" confirmou Selena. "Apenas teremos que ser um pouco mais cuidadosos no caso dela. Teremos que cuidar para que legilimência não possa ser usada contra ela antes que ela seja exposta a quaisquer de nossos segredos. Não duvidaria que Dumbledore tentasse, se achasse lucrativo para seus fins."

"Ótimo, outro assunto resolvido" comentou Paul. "Sirius, você aceitou o convite de Dumbledore para dar aulas?"

"Sim, eu acabei aceitando" respondeu o Maroto canino. "Remo e Selena não poderiam devido às suas tarefas aqui, como já havíamos discutido. No meu caso, serão apenas dois dias por semana, e eu poderei manter um olho sobre vocês e outro sobre o velho, e rodar alguma interferência quando necessário. Não que vá ser uma tarefa agradável, longe disso."

"É, o velho não vai te dar sossego nesses dois dias por semana" disse Liz entre risos. "Vai ficar insistindo para você trazer Harry Potter para Hogwarts e fazendo perguntas e sugestões sobre a Fundação."

"Pensaram em como Dumbledore vai se sentir quando ele descobrir que Harry Potter esteve em Hogwarts e ele era um dos poucos lá que não sabia?" comentou Paul.

"Eu! Eu! Deixem que seja eu a dar essa notícia ao velho!" pediu Sirius, louco de vontade para poder observar a expressão de Dumbledore, levando os demais às gargalhadas com sua extravagância.

"Bom, por fim, Voldemort" disse Xeno voltando à pauta da reunião. "Sumiu completamente depois que recebemos aviso de que ele estava procurando Atlântida nas ilhas do Atlântico, antes que pudéssemos localizá-lo. Parece que por pouco não se encontrou com Dumbledore por lá."

"Tadinho" comentou Luna com sarcasmo. "Ele deve ter passado um Natal tão sozinho e triste!"

"Hora de dormir, pessoal" declarou Bete. "Vocês voltam para Hogwarts amanhã!"


	26. Capítulo 26

**Nota do Autor:** Grato a todos vocês que vêm acompanhando essa estória, e a prestigiando como favorita e enviando comentários. Deixa-me muito feliz receber em meu e-mail esses pequenos lembretes de que algumas pessoas apreciaram esse meu esforço, dando-me ânimo para continuar. Estamos a não mais que três capítulos do final da primeira das duas fases previstas para essa estória. Na minha ingenuidade de escritor de primeira viagem, pensei que esse ponto seria atingido em meio ano, e descubro agora que estarei gastando três vezes mais. Vivendo e aprendendo...

 **CAPÍTULO 26 – A nova Hogwarts**

A viagem de retorno para Hogwarts foi calma. Em uma forma de comemoração, o grupo que fez junto a primeira viagem voltou a se reunir em um mesmo compartimento, com uma única exceção. Pansy, proibida pelo pai de participar da reunião de final de ano, foi admitida naquele restrito grupo como um prêmio de consolação.

Raquel mais uma vez instalou-se no colo de Paul e monopolizou a atenção do garoto, mas aquilo era não só esperado como também outro prêmio de consolação, já que a garotinha havia sido bem comportada e tinha dado a Paul uma considerável liberdade durante as curtas férias.

Dessa vez as crianças evitaram chamar atenção com feitos mágicos impressionantes e luminosos. O clima era de expectativa, e a Fundação estava um pouco apreensiva com o que poderia estar esperando pelas crianças em Hogwarts.

Com toda a agitação causada pelos ataques de Voldemort, a grande reunião de pais para o final de ano, o importante encontro com Saul Croacker e a inauguração de tantas novas escolas ao redor do planeta, vigiar as ações de Dumbledore e Fudge foram atividades que acabaram ficando em segundo plano, e parece que o velho diretor passou um Natal bastante ativo.

A suspeita sobre as atividades de Dumbledore pegou a Fundação de surpresa na forma de duas cartas, uma endereçada a Sirius e outra a Selena, convidando ambos para assumirem posições como professores na escola de magia. Sirius fora convidado para o cargo de professor na nova disciplina introdutória de Economia e Finanças Mágicas, e Selena para um curso avançado de Criação de Feitiços.

A princípio, o pessoal achou que os convites tinham por função colocar Selena e Sirius sob o olhar vigilante do velho mago, amenizar as críticas feitas ao ensino em Hogwarts e tentar criar uma situação que levasse o Menino-que-Sobrevivera a atender a renomada escola de magia, colocando-o também sob a esfera de influência de Dumbledore. Selena polidamente recusou o convite, voltando a usar a desculpa de excesso de atividades no momento, mas Sirius, entre o prazer de voltar a Hogwarts, a chance de passar mais tempo próximo do afilhado e ensinar-lhe alguns segredos sobre o castelo e a arte do trote, e a oportunidade de utilizar o conhecimento que recebera como puro-sangue para instruir nascidos-trouxas nas artimanhas do mundo mágico, acabou aceitando.

Seu argumento principal foi o de julgar que seria importante ter um adulto vigiando o diretor e tirando sua atenção de sobre as crianças ao acenar com a possibilidade de vir a ser convencido a matricular Harry em Hogwarts no próximo ano. Dessa forma, assim que as crianças embarcaram no Expresso, o velho Maroto aparatou próximo aos portões do castelo, para participar do almoço de boas vindas aos novos professores e da reunião marcada para discutir as novidades introduzidas por Dumbledore.

-o0o-

Na Fundação, várias atividades foram interrompidas para que os adultos acompanhassem, pelos diversos sensores em Sirius e seguindo Dumbledore, os eventos ocorrendo no castelo tão logo ficou clara a extensão das mudanças que o diretor estava introduzindo na escola. No Expresso Hogwarts, as crianças também acompanharam todo o processo através de seus receptores especiais, e não gostaram muito do que descobriram.

Talvez para não prejudicar os alunos mais adiantados, que estavam se preparando para seus importantes exames e provavelmente já haviam planejado em detalhes seus últimos anos em Hogwarts, as mudanças se concentravam nos três primeiros anos, com novas eletivas que poderiam ser escolhidas por alunos ao chegarem ao terceiro ano, e algumas novas disciplinas introdutórias obrigatórias para os alunos dos dois primeiros anos.

Com certeza as novas matérias tomariam bastante do tempo livre das crianças. Elas tinham certeza de que poderiam aprender mais e mais rápido se pudessem usar aquele tempo livremente, mas reconheciam que, comparado ao currículo anterior, estava havendo progresso. O problema estava em outro ponto, logo percebido e denunciado por Xenófilo e o senhor Greengrass.

Dumbledore contratara tanto quanto possível de seus aliados para tê-los próximo a si em Hogwarts: Kingsley Schaklebolt seria o novo professor de Defesa, Sturgis Podmore ensinaria Costumes e Tradições Mágicas aos dois primeiros anos, idem com Molly Weasley em Feitiços para o Lar (exclusivo para as meninas) e Dédalo Diggle com Reparos Domésticos (exclusivo para os meninos). Para substituir Binns em História da Magia Alvo conseguira contratar a renomada autora Bathilda Bagshot, e Horácio Slughorn voltaria a ser o professor de Poções.

O que não ficara claro é se Dumbledore tentara propositadamente envolver o Ministério nas mudanças, ou se Fudge havia resolvido interferir por iniciativa própria. O certo era que a Fundação recebeu com surpresa, e visível desgosto, a contratação de Narcissa Malfoy como professora de Etiqueta e Comportamento Social, e de Dolores Umbridge para Política e Governo Mágico, ambas obrigatórias para os dois primeiros anos.

Completavam as novas disciplinas duas novas eletivas oferecidas a partir do terceiro ano: Saúde e Higiene Mágicas, por madame Pomfrey, e Direito Mágico Civil e Comercial, por Elphias Doge, outro velho amigo de Dumbledore. E todos notaram a ausência de Estudos Trouxas entre as eletivas oferecidas. Ficava claro o tom das mudanças: reforçar a cultura mágica e minimizar a trouxa. E se as novas disciplinas oferecidas já não deixassem isso claro, a reunião após o banquete removeu quaisquer dúvidas que pudessem ter sobrado.

Dumbledore explicou aos professores que estava insatisfeito com a disciplina dos alunos. Para mudar esse quadro, ele pedia a colaboração de todos em aplicar com rigidez as normas da escola, que haviam sofrido 'algumas pequenas alterações' detalhadas em um documento do qual ele entregou cópias a todos os professores. Sirius pegou o seu e o folheou lentamente, permitindo que os sensores em sua gravata transmitissem o conteúdo do documento para a Fundação, enquanto ele mantinha sua atenção nas palavras do diretor.

Enquanto Sirius ia percebendo a intenção de Dumbledore, de colocar os alunos sob rígida disciplina, colocando os professores no papel dos chatos que puniam tudo enquanto ele ficava no papel do vovô bonzinho que relaxava um pouco o rigor das punições aqui e ali, a Fundação comparava o novo livro de regras ao antigo.

Logo as mudanças realizadas nas regras ficavam evidentes: uma cláusula adicionada aos itens proibidos na escola não só erradicava todo e qualquer material de fabricação trouxa, de roupas a MP3 players, e de esferográficas a telescópios e todo tipo de brinquedos, como também poderia ser interpretada de forma que até mesmo o receptor do Pensador Crítico poderia ser confiscado, caso constasse de uma lista de 'artefatos mágicos proibidos' que, consultada, logo provou ser esse o caso, o receptor lá mencionado individualmente, junto com os genéricos 'artefatos contendo magia negra' e 'artefatos para uso exclusivo de adultos'.

Além disso, várias das normas da escola tiveram seu texto remodelado de forma a facilitar a punição dos infratores. Exemplo notório era a regra do toque de recolher. Antes ela permitia apenas a punição dos alunos que fossem encontrados fora dos aposentos de sua casa após o horário; agora ela permitia a punição dos alunos que não fossem encontrados nos aposentos comuns após o toque de recolher. Uma mudança sutil, mas que facilitava a punição ao não mais requerer que o aluno fosse encontrado fora de seus aposentos, apenas que ficasse constatado que ele não estava lá. Várias outras regras haviam sofrido modificações semelhantes, e outras novas foram incluídas para dificultar a vida dos alunos mais novos, chegando ao ponto de praticamente proibi-los de se reunirem fora das aulas, dos aposentos comuns, das refeições e da biblioteca, exceto sob supervisão de um professor.

-o0o-

Sirius estava cansado dos olhares que recebia dos demais a cada vez que o diretor mencionava palavras como 'disciplina' e 'comportamento'. Claro que ele tinha certa fama por ser um Maroto, mas o que estavam esperando dele? Que ele começasse incêndios ou revoluções estudantis? Claro que ele queria fazer isso, mas ele sabia que não podia! Pelo menos, não poderia ser pego fazendo...

Tão entretido estava Sirius com seus planos que quase perdeu o momento em que o discurso de Dumbledore chegou a um ponto importante... Ajudou que o velho tenha olhado diretamente para ele naquele momento, como querendo dizer que sabia de seu envolvimento naquele assunto.

"Uma publicação, nem permitida nem sancionada por nosso governo, causou sérios danos à nossa sociedade recentemente, tanto através de pesadas e nem sempre justificadas críticas à nossa sociedade e suas mais nobres e antigas instituições, como pela divulgação ao grande público, sem as devidas censura e explicações para facilitar seu entendimento, de matérias que deveriam ter sido mantidas como segredos de Estado. Os responsáveis por essa publicação escondem-se no anonimato e fazem uso de magia de origem questionável para fazer a panfletagem de suas ideias de forma unilateral e com impunidade, cerceando nosso governo de seu justo papel de censor para garantir a fidedignidade e qualidade dos textos divulgados e o justo direito de resposta das partes ofendidas."

Cofiando sua barba e olhando novamente diretamente para os olhos de Sirius, que rapidamente desviou o olhar ao perceber seu brinco esquentar ao deter um ataque de legilimência do velho mago, Dumbledore voltou a atacar a Fundação.

"Embora ainda não tenhamos as provas necessárias, e garanto que isso é apenas questão de mais um pouco de tempo, investigações realizadas apontam para o envolvimento dos Lovegoods na criação e distribuição dessa nefasta publicação, provavelmente com ajuda de uma família aparentemente trouxa, e ressalto aqui o 'aparentemente', pois tenho sérias dúvidas: os Zurkhofs. Cito esses nomes por dois motivos. O primeiro é que ambas as famílias possuem crianças matriculadas aqui em nosso primeiro ano, exatamente coincidindo com o início das desagradáveis e despropositadas mudanças em nossa escola. O segundo é que temos suspeitas de que uma menina da família Zurkhof, não matriculada conosco, mas que suspeitamos seja, apesar da pouca idade, uma proficiente praticante das Artes Mentais, tenha passado boa parte de seu tempo aqui no castelo, em estreito contato com os demais alunos do primeiro ano. Os propósitos de sua presença aqui nos escapam, mas o simples fato de ela ter circulado entre nós sem permissão nem aviso sugere que podem não ser tão inocentes assim. Se acaso se depararem com ela, detenham-na para interrogatório e avisem-me imediatamente."

"Alvo," protestou Minerva, "não acha que isso é um pouco drástico demais?"

"Minerva, recebi sérias críticas por colocar nossos estudantes em perigo. Não permitirei que uma pessoa estranha e com propósitos desconhecidos, provavelmente conectada a uma organização que está sob investigação do governo, tenha livre circulação no recinto dessa escola!"

Um agudo e irritante "Ah-ham" soou na sala antes que a professora Umbridge, secretária-sênior do Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge, se dirigisse a Minerva.

"Professora McGonagall, nosso estimado ministro tem um profundo interesse em saber mais sobre essa difamatória e subversiva organização que tem agido em nosso meio, e se você, ou quaisquer de nossos companheiros aqui, tiver quaisquer informações relevantes para o caso, contamos que cumpram seu dever cível e me procurem para relatar o que souberem. Devo entender que já tenha visto a garota em questão?"

"N-não" gaguejou Minerva, mas logo se recompôs. "Não a vi pessoalmente, mas esteja certa que cumprirei com minhas obrigações se tal acontecer."

"A sociedade mágica britânica está passando um momento de crise" explicou Umbridge, com uma expressão que Minerva ficou em dúvida se seria uma tentativa de sorriso ou uma expressão de dor. "Mas trata-se de uma crise passageira, originada por umas poucas pessoas descontentes com o sucesso de nosso estimado Ministro, e estejam certos de que ele esmagará essa oposição rápida e eficazmente, como tem sido todas as suas ações à frente de nosso governo."

Sirius estava tendo problemas. Teria sido melhor se essa reunião tivesse sido feita antes do almoço. Aquela conversa furada estava revirando seu estômago. Era hipocrisia demais para engolir em uma dose só.

-o0o-

Na Fundação, os membros adultos estavam surpresos com as medidas tomadas por Dumbledore. Eles esperavam que o Ministro pudesse tentar algo, mas não contavam com que ele conseguisse o apoio do diretor nem que Alvo tentasse ser tão proativo em suas ações. Estavam contando que a busca por Atlântida estivesse tomando a maior parte do tempo dele e de Voldemort.

"Dumbledore parece ter decidido declarar guerra contra nós, e procurado uma aliança com o Ministro para tentar bloquear nossos esforços" resumiu a situação Robert Davis. "Daniel, acha conveniente colocarmos as crianças no modo 'jogo de pôquer'?"

O senhor Greengrass sorriu maliciosamente antes de responder "Sim, pode ser o melhor para o momento. Mas devemos ficar atentos. Se Dumbledore e Fudge ficarem muito tempo sem descobrir nenhuma informação relevante, eles podem optar por endurecer ainda mais o jogo contra as crianças."

"Quanto tempo acha que levaria para extrair todo o grupo de crianças de Hogwarts, se chegar a ser necessário?" perguntou Robert para Selena.

"Se eles estiverem todos juntos, em menos de um minuto poderiam todos vir aqui, mas temos agora membros nos três primeiros anos, e simpatizantes em todos os demais" ponderou Selena. "Devemos nos preparar para que a necessidade possa surgir em um momento em que eles estejam bem dispersos pelo castelo."

"Todos eles estão com no mínimo uma das bijuterias encantadas" confirmou Bete checando o mapa especial que haviam criado com o propósito de manter as crianças sob observação. "Vamos instruí-las para que usem mais de uma, por segurança, e que as escondam o melhor possível. Liz deve retornar para cá no final da viagem, e é melhor que ela não retorne a Hogwarts enquanto permanecer esse estado. O que mais podemos fazer?"

"Paul e Luna estarão sobre estrita vigilância, e temos que manter o segredo da Sala Precisa, mesmo que à custa de deixarmos de utilizar seus recursos exceto em emergências" comentou Xenófilo.

"As visitas deles aqui na Fundação também devem ficar restritas a emergências, infelizmente" disse Helena.

"Vamos ter dificuldades com nossas pequenas" comentou Isabel. "Elas irão reclamar da ausência de visitas."

"Essa situação será certamente passageira" disse Bete. "Do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando, não acredito que leve muito tempo para que vejamos a conclusão dessa estória toda."

-o0o-

Definida uma estratégia para confrontar as mudanças em curso, os adultos entraram em contato com as crianças e expuseram suas ideias, recebendo em troca algumas sugestões adicionais.

Pouco tempo depois um portal foi aberto, e as crianças enviaram para a Fundação todos os artigos trouxas que tinham consigo bem como os receptores do Pensador Crítico, para que nada corresse o risco de confisco. Liz, a contragosto, despediu-se dos amigos e retornou também para a Fundação. Sem os receptores, sua contínua ligação mental com Paul seria a base de toda comunicação entre as crianças e a sede.

Por sugestão de Luna, Xeno não iria publicar nenhuma notícia sobre as mudanças em Hogwarts no momento. Ele apenas comporia e enviaria um aviso para os pais das crianças, para que eles soubessem que as comunicações estariam suspensas temporariamente, e não ficassem preocupados.

-o0o-

Ter descoberto os planos de Dumbledore antes da chegada do Expresso a Hogsmeade foi providencial. Tão logo desceram do trem as crianças foram colocadas em filas, e passaram por revista pessoal efetuada por aurores do Ministério. Com certeza, terminada a revista das crianças eles estariam verificando as bagagens antes de despachá-las para Hogwarts. Hermione estava devastada. Ela teve que enviar de volta vinte e dois livros, além de mais da metade de suas roupas e grande quantidade de jogos, equipamentos e outros itens adquiridos no mundo não mágico. E de forma alguma ela era a única descontente com tudo aquilo.

Felizmente Dumbledore evitou sobrecarregar as crianças, cansadas da longa viagem, com muitas novidades durante o jantar. Limitou-se a informar que estariam implementando mudanças que seriam apresentadas na manhã seguinte, e apresentou os novos professores, dizendo ao final que os alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano estariam dispensados de aulas na manhã seguinte para que fossem informados de seus novos cursos, das novas regras e dos novos horários.

O grupo surpreendeu-se ao ver a família Malfoy em peso no jantar. Narcissa como nova professora, Draco tentando recuperar a liderança do grupo de Nott, contando suas experiências na Itália ao lado de sua noiva que, a julgar pela expressão, preferia estar bem longe dali, e Lúcio, na mesa principal, dando o apoio do Conselho Diretor às reformas de Dumbledore. As meninas já estavam planejando como sondar a nova estudante de Hogwarts, que teria que compartilhar dormitório com elas. Dafne, Pansy e Susana, três representantes de famílias tradicionais, fariam a abordagem inicial.

As crianças do grupo fizeram bem o papel de jogadores de pôquer, como sugerira Robert. Todas ficaram impassíveis, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção em suas feições, e limitando a conversa a ocasionais sussurros. Tiveram que evitar os olhos uns dos outros, ou correriam o risco de cair na gargalhada. Também tiveram que evitar olhar muito para o pessoal na mesa principal pelo mesmo motivo: era claro que os adultos ali em Hogwarts estavam esperando que elas se comportassem de forma bem diferente, tamanho o espanto que revelavam em suas feições em verem a maioria das crianças tão indiferentes a tudo.

É claro que houve exceções. O grito de "QUÊ? MAIS AULAS?!" do mais jovem Weasley até era esperado, mas ele foi logo silenciado por um olhar severo de sua mãe. Depois de uma lenta e silenciosa caminhada ao fim do banquete, as crianças logo estavam deitadas, fisicamente cansadas mas mentalmente ansiosas por se reunirem no astral e discutirem a 'nova Hogwarts'.

-o0o-

O grupo que se reuniu com a nova aluna, Beatrice Berenice Bórgia, foi o último a chegar, mas trouxeram a garota com elas, já convertida e juramentada como membro do grupo. Melhor ainda, até o final da noite, com orientação e ajuda da nova integrante, o grupo ganhou mais dezesseis membros na Itália e dois na Suíça, entre amigos e parentes da menina na mesma faixa etária. E Dafne e Susana não perderam tempo em instruir a nova amiga sobre como utilizar os costumes britânicos e as novas regras escolares de decoro, decência e boa conduta para que ela pudesse se distanciar do grupo exclusivamente masculino que seu noivo estava frequentando.

Liz havia se juntado a eles também, trazendo com ela as ideias e considerações dos adultos da Fundação. Havia dúvidas se essas mudanças todas eram simplesmente uma jogada para melhorar a imagem da escola, e consequentemente de seu diretor, ou se a estranha parceria que se iniciava entre Dumbledore, Fudge e Lúcio Malfoy poderia ter outros fins, mais abrangentes e potencialmente desagradáveis.

De qualquer modo, a forma como as mudanças estavam sendo decididas e implementadas apenas agravava o descontentamento das crianças com a maioria dos adultos. Novamente tudo estava sendo resolvido pela 'cúpula do poder', sem nenhuma consulta àqueles que seriam os mais afetados por todo o esquema, as crianças. Os pretensos líderes não percebiam, ou não queriam reconhecer, que qualquer reforma, por mais bem intencionada que fosse, pecava como ditatorial e arbitrária se não contasse com a participação de todos os afetados em seu processo de criação.

-o0o-

O café da manhã foi outro exercício em utilizar a cara de jogador de pôquer. Algumas pobres e inocentes frutas sofreram ao servirem de válvula de escape para a frustração e raiva que vários deles sentiram com as novas regras disciplinares que a mulher do Ministério ia revelando com indisfarçável sadismo durante a sobremesa. Que o diga o pedaço de melão que Hermione garfou com tanta força que uma parte dele voou contra a janela lateral do Grande Salão, uns bons quatro metros de distância da menina.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco de ver sua noiva desprezar sua companhia para ficar entre Pansy e Dafne. Assim que Umbridge terminou a longa exposição das novas regras, dirigiu-se ao pai e os dois vieram juntos para perto da menina, mas foram seguidos pela secretária-sênior, ansiosa por começar a exercer seus novos poderes. Beatrice explicou a situação e, para desgosto dos dois Malfoys, a intrometida mulher logo elogiava a menina estrangeira por seus esforços em obedecer às novas regras e agir com decoro, calando qualquer chance de protestos de pai e filho.

Logo os alunos foram liberados pelo resto da manhã de posse dos novos horários, e retornaram em silêncio para a Sala Comum, em uma fila dupla bem ordenada, pelo menos para aqueles pertencentes ao grupo. Ainda estavam usando a tática de manter a expressão de jogador de pôquer, e isso ajudou quando descobriram que foram seguidos pelo diretor e madame Umbridge, que ficaram a um canto da sala observando tudo.

Sob tamanha pressão, as crianças ocuparam as mesas de estudo e começaram a estudar ou ler para passar o tempo. Madame Umbridge logo estava circulando ao redor deles, e ela não perdeu tempo em atacar Paul assim que viu o que o menino estava escrevendo em um pergaminho.

"Essa cobrinha aí, menino, o que é?" perguntou ela cruzando os braços e olhando para o garoto com um típico sorriso 'te peguei'.

"É uma letra 'S' estilizada, indicando uma soma de elementos, senhora" respondeu o menino o mais polidamente possível.

"E não é por acaso um símbolo trouxa? Não me lembro de ter visto esse símbolo em nenhum livro mágico."

Paul pensou um pouco antes de responder com uma pergunta: "O alfabeto que utilizamos no mundo mágico também é de origem trouxa, não é? Existe algum alfabeto exclusivamente mágico que devemos utilizar?"

Foi a vez de Umbridge parar para pensar um momento. Ela não gostou do rumo que o garoto deu à conversa. Morag, que estava sentada à frente de Paul, aproveitou a deixa para desarmar a venenosa mulher.

"Existe sim, Paul, são chamadas de runas. Mas somente no terceiro ano podemos iniciar o estudo delas. Até lá acho que teremos que continuar utilizando os símbolos trouxas, não é, senhora?"

Umbridge até pensou na possibilidade de exigir seus deveres de casa escritos em runa, só para complicar ao máximo a vida daquelas crianças impertinentes, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que ela mesma teria imensa dificuldade em ler e corrigir os trabalhos. Juntando suas forças, ela deu às crianças um sorriso mais amarelo que gema de ovo e, com um "É claro" que era claramente sombrio, afastou-se apressadamente. O sorriso com que Paul agradeceu a intervenção de Morag foi imensamente mais genuíno e melhor recebido.

Logo os dois adultos deixavam as crianças em paz, e Luna aproveitou para subir a seu dormitório de onde, via portal, ela logo chegava à Fundação para uma importante missão.

-o0o-

Até seu feliz encontro com os Zurkhofs, Luna tinha passado uma infância quase solitária. A exceção era Gina Weasley, uma garota ruivinha que morava a uns quinhentos metros dela, e com quem podia brincar eventualmente. O 'eventualmente' só não era 'frequentemente' por dois motivos: Molly Weasley, a mãe de Gina, embora tolerasse os pais de Luna e os tratasse amigavelmente, os considerava um pouco excêntricos demais para deixar sua filha visitar a casa de Luna com frequência; por outro lado, Luna visitar Gina significava as duas terem que ficar sob a vigilância constante de Molly ou sofrerem com as pirraças dos gêmeos e as críticas rudes e mordazes de Ronald a tudo que faziam ou diziam.

Após conhecer os Zurkhofs, Luna passou a morar com eles e praticamente não mais viu sua antiga amiga. Ela até tinha conversado com sua mãe, logo no início do relacionamento deles com os Zurkhofs, sobre tentar envolver Gina em tudo aquilo, mas a mãe de Gina era por demais ligada a Dumbledore e por demais protetiva de sua prole, causando sérios problemas de segurança a considerar.

O fato é que Luna se sentia em débito para com sua primeira amiga, e iria fazer o possível para que Gina em breve fosse parte daquele maravilhoso grupo.

-o0o-

"Paul? Tem um momento?" perguntou um nervoso Neville Longbottom àquele que havia se tornado a influência mais importante em sua vida.

"Claro, Neville" respondeu Paul, olhando para o amigo com um sorriso. "Sempre! Em que posso ajuda-lo? Sua varinha nova está funcionando bem?"

As crianças haviam notado uma estranha contradição com o garoto. Neville era um dos que melhor se saiam na mágica sem varinhas, mas era um dos piores ao usar a varinha. Não demorou muito para que descobrissem a razão: Neville estava usando a varinha de seu pai, ao invés de uma adequada para ele. Paul e Liz providenciaram uma nova para ele como presente de Natal, depois que Amélia e Selena conseguiram convencer a severa madame Longbottom, avó do garoto, a deixa-lo passar a maior parte das férias de fim de ano na Fundação. Ela mesma visitara a Fundação com frequência no período, para amenizar suas preocupações sobre as amizades que o neto vinha cultivando, e se surpreendeu favoravelmente com tudo que vira.

"Oh, sim, tem sido tão mais fácil fazer os exercícios agora! Muito obrigado pelo presente! Ajudou-me muitíssimo" respondeu o garoto, visivelmente feliz. "Mas eu gostaria de perguntar algo, se não for atrapalhar você."

"De modo algum, Neville. O que é?" perguntou Paul, curioso.

"É sobre as meninas..." começou o garoto timidamente.

"Já?" perguntou Paul, meio jocoso. "Está se apaixonando por alguma?"

"N-Não!" respondeu Neville gaguejando e corando muito. "É que... bem... eu não sei explicar direito, mas as meninas no nosso grupo... elas são diferentes das outras... E os outros meninos, os que não estão no nosso grupo, eles dizem que isso é errado, não que eu acredite neles, mas é tão difícil Nott e Weasley concordarem com algo..."

"Oh, eu acho que entendi" comentou Paul, deixando Neville notavelmente mais relaxado por não precisar se explicar melhor. O jovem herdeiro dos Longbottoms estava sofrendo um mal comum à idade, desenvolvendo ideias e conceitos que ainda não tinha habilidade para expressar de forma clara. Pena que a maioria dos adultos, ao se depararem com crianças passando pelo mesmo problema, raramente tinham paciência e disposição em ajudar, antes preferindo criticar e ridicularizar.

"Eu acho que o comportamento delas aqui no nosso grupo é o normal..." explicou Paul. "Aqui entre nós, nós não censuramos elas por serem tão ou mais espertas do que nós, nem as tratamos como inferiores por qualquer motivo ou diferença que possa existir. Você estava conosco quando Dafne e Susana explicaram a situação da mulher no mundo mágico, não estava?"

"Eh... sim, eu estava" respondeu Neville. "Mas então, não é culpa delas mesmas se elas estão em tal situação? Como foi que elas deixaram os homens assumir todo poder e responsabilidade e não fizeram nada para impedir? Mesmo vendo como as meninas do nosso grupo vivem com mais liberdade, as outras mais velhas não estão fazendo nada! Por que isso?"

"Eu não sei muito bem como esse tipo de situação se desenvolveu..." confessou Paul. "Acho que está muito ligado ao fato de os homens serem normalmente mais fortes fisicamente, e em geral serem os únicos a carregar armas, mas há tantos exemplos de mulheres que tiveram sucesso como guerreiras, de Boadicéia a Joana d'Arc, que não sei até que ponto isso é válido. Também há uma influência religiosa. As religiões em geral refletem certo machismo, as monoteístas normalmente representam Deus como um homem velho, um ancião. E na judaico-cristã, a mulher é vista como uma criação posterior, a partir da costela de Adão, e isso daria a ela certa inferioridade, e somando que ela é retratada como responsável pela expulsão do casal do Paraíso, por ter se deixado enganar e iludir, bem, a imagem que fica não é das melhores, e parece ter instalado nelas certo sentimento de culpa que eu acho injustificado..."

"Mas o mundo mágico não dá muita importância às religiões trouxas..." argumentou Neville.

"No entanto, eles só se separaram por volta do ano 900. Até essa época muito estrago já havia sido feito, e as mulheres já estavam nessa triste situação..." comentou Paul. "E, temos que admitir, não é uma situação fácil de ser revertida. Por um lado, ninguém que adquiriu poder e privilégios costuma abrir mão deles facilmente. Por outro lado, ir contra costumes e tradições é sempre problemático. Muitas das garotas mais velhas, como você mencionou, não só não estão seguindo os exemplos das nossas amigas, como as criticam duramente por estarem indo contra o que delas se espera. No fundo, elas estão lutando contra seus próprios interesses ao agirem assim, perpetuando essa discriminação, e o pior é que o fazem sem perceber, ou percebendo mas temendo as repercussões e invejando o sucesso alheio. Essa é uma condição terrível, a inveja. Ela leva as pessoas a quererem o fracasso de outras apenas para não se sentirem inferiorizadas por não obterem os mesmos sucessos elas mesmas."

"Então você aceita plenamente a igualdade das mulheres?" perguntou Neville.

"Oh, não, de modo algum!" respondeu Paul, para espanto do amigo.

"Quê?! Mas..."

"Calma, Neville. Deixe-me explicar" pediu Paul, esperando um momento até que o pobre Neville se refizesse da surpresa e sinalizasse para Paul prosseguir. "O que eu quero dizer é que, por um lado, sou plenamente a favor que todas as pessoas, independente de gênero, raça ou qualquer outra diferença superficial, devem ter os mesmos direitos. E nisso sou abrangente o bastante para incluir os duendes, os élfos, os centauros e quaisquer outras espécies inteligentes que existam. Mas, por outro lado, acho importante não enfatizar por demais essa ideia de 'igualdade', porque diferenças existem e elas podem ser importantes em dadas situações. Por exemplo, até que a ciência venha com alguma novidade, mulheres engravidam e homens não. A gravidez se torna então um fator que precisa ser levado em conta, e não seria justo esperar de uma futura mãe que ela mantenha o mesmo nível de trabalho por todo esse período. O corpo dela estará passando por mudanças radicais, e ela estará em uma situação muito diferente da que estava antes de engravidar, ou da situação que o futuro pai atravessa no mesmo período, entende?"

"Acho que sim" respondeu Neville, se esforçando por compreender. "Quaisquer dois seres inteligentes serão diferentes em alguns aspectos e similares em outros. Tanto as diferenças quantos as similaridades devem ser compreendidas e aceitas, sem que elas se tornem motivos para avaliar e julgar o outro, seja como superior ou inferior. Temos que aceitar que é possível ser diferente sem necessariamente aceitar que isso indique que um é melhor ou pior, é isso?"

"Em certo sentido, sim" concordou Paul, mas continuou. "No entanto, acho que vai além. A diferença não é apenas algo que devemos aceitar, mas desejar. As diferenças trazem opções, trazem ideias diferentes, perspectivas diferentes... No fundo, acho que o progresso seria muito mais lento, se chegasse realmente a ocorrer, caso fossemos todos iguais. Não acha que, como grupo, avançamos muito mais do que poderíamos individualmente? E não acha também que as vantagens que obtemos como grupo vem exatamente da diversidade, das diferenças entre nós, seus membros?"

"Cada um complementando o outro, ajudando o outro onde ele está mais fraco, não é?" ponderou Neville. "Sim, eu concordo. Apenas não tinha feito todas essas ligações..."

"Às vezes temos lá nossas dificuldades, e fica difícil conseguir consenso em algumas questões, mas mesmo isso acaba sendo benéfico" argumentou Paul. "As discussões que surgem nos levam a examinar certos tópicos com muito maior profundidade, o que nos enriquece muito. Mesmo que, ao final, não cheguemos a um acordo, cada um de nós terá refletido muito mais, visto o assunto sobre diferentes perspectivas e ganhado uma compreensão muito mais séria e realista do que se simplesmente houvesse aceitado a primeira ideia que o agradou e deixado as coisas dessa forma."

"Entendo..." começou Neville, mas parou quando um portal se abriu e Luna passou por ele. "Ei, Luna. Pelo sorriso, sua missão foi um sucesso?"

"Oh, sim, foi bem mais fácil do que eu esperava" disse a menina para Neville. "Eu havia subestimado o quanto Gina é independente e aventureira. Foi só ressaltar um pouco essas mesmas qualidades em nossos esforços e a chance de uma pequena rebeldia contra sua superprotetiva mãe para que ela ficasse entusiasmada com a ideia. Mas nosso amigo Paul aqui vai ter algum trabalho..."

"Eu?" perguntou o garoto, surpreso. "Por que eu?"

"Oh, não Paul exatamente..." comentou Luna. "É mais um problema para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Lembram-se de Susana no início? Gina está absolutamente apaixonada pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Raquel vai ter outra competidora."

"Mas ela nunca me viu! Como pode estar apaixonada por mim?" perguntou Paul ainda perplexo.

"Não por você como Paul, esse ela nem sabe que existe" explicou Luna. "Mas Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tem sido a estória preferida dela desde que ela começou a falar. E com todas as matérias que você tem assinado em O Pensador Crítico, ela acha que o conhece e o adora por tudo o que ela imagina que você seja."

"Oh, não! Estou frito!" assustou-se Paul, fazendo seus dois amigos rirem de sua situação. "O que vou fazer?"

Luna aproximou-se mais dele e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, inclinando-se um pouco para olhar o menino nos olhos.

"Você não precisa fazer nada, Paul. Não vai ser assim tão ruim. Apenas tenha um pouco de paciência, como com Susana" disse ela, ainda curiosa com a intensidade da reação dele. "Dê um pouco de tempo para ela e ela vai acabar se encaixando bem no grupo."

"Espero que você esteja certa" respondeu Paul demonstrando que alguma dúvida ainda restava.

"Não estou sempre?" perguntou Luna, afastando-se enquanto ria da situação.

-o0o-

"Talvez você agora acredite quando eu falo que as garotas são mais espertas do que nós, Neville?" perguntou Paul a seu amigo.

"Sem dúvida" respondeu ele. "Garotas são um mistério. Nunca sei quando estão falando a sério ou quando estão tirando sarro de nós."

"Provavelmente porque elas estão fazendo ambos a maior parte do tempo" concordou Paul. "Nunca consegui ganhar uma batalha verbal contra Liz ou Luna, e agora com Hermione, Dafne, Tracy, Morag, Padma... Aff! A maior parte do tempo me sinto como um garotinho querendo participar da conversa dos adultos sem entender bem o que está acontecendo..."

"Eu sei. Sinto-me assim também a maior parte do tempo" confessou Neville.

Os dois ficaram um momento em silêncio. Paul podia perceber que havia algo mais que Neville queria discutir, então esperou pacientemente até que seu amigo arranjasse seus pensamentos e se expressasse. Não precisou esperar muito.

"É interessante esse assunto do sexo, não é" disse Neville finalmente. "De um ponto biológico, quero dizer. Não parece muito efetivo, não acha?"

"O que exatamente você tem em mente, Neville?" perguntou Paul, incerto.

"É um duplo custo em termos reprodutivos. Lembra-se da ideia de Dawkins sobre o gene egoísta naquele livro que Luna me emprestou? Se o propósito dos genes é garantir sua própria reprodução e sobrevivência, e nada mais, seria muito mais vantajoso que cada organismo fizesse uma cópia de si mesmo, sem se envolver com outros."

Paul refletiu um pouco antes de responder: "Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer. Usando sexo para reprodução, apenas metade de meus genes passará para meus filhos, quando eu poderia passar todos eles se simplesmente me dividisse ao meio, ou gerasse um bebê sozinho. É isso?"

"Sim, é isso que quero dizer. E mais: se cada indivíduo se reproduz sozinho ao invés de precisar da ajuda de outro, você acaba podendo gerar o dobro de descendentes" respondeu Neville. "Eu me lembro do que lemos sobre vantagens de trocar genes para melhorar as chances de sobrevivência, mas será que é uma vantagem tão grande assim que compense o esforço desse duplo custo em reproduzir os genes?"

Paul pensou por alguns momentos antes de responder: "Nesse caso, o melhor é imaginar uma situação específica. Primeiro, vamos considerar uma espécie sexuada e outra assexuada, e que inicialmente teremos uma distribuição da eficiência dos indivíduos de cada espécie ao redor de uma média. Por simplicidade, vamos dizer que a distribuição é uma curva simétrica em torno de 50% de eficiência, a quantidade de indivíduos em cada percentil subindo entre 0 e 50%, depois decaindo de 50 a 100%."

"Aquela curva em sino que vimos em estatística, não é? Uma gaussiana" comentou Neville.

"Exatamente" confirmou Paul, antes de continuar. "No caso da reprodução assexuada, cada indivíduo criando uma cópia de si mesmo, a tendência seria de que a próxima geração saia muito similar à atual, não é?"

"Sim," respondeu Neville, mas logo perguntou "Mas não seria o mesmo no caso da espécie sexuada?"

"Talvez na nossa espécie, que é monogâmica, mas na maioria das espécies acho que os machos competem entre si, e apenas os melhores se reproduzem" comentou Paul.

"Oh, sim, eu me lembro de ter lido sobre isso" disse Neville. "Zangões disputando para fertilizar a nova abelha-rainha, e morsas e veados lutando entre si, e tudo mais."

"Então pense o que aconteceria se apenas os machos com 80% ou mais de eficiência gerassem descendentes" sugeriu Paul.

"Nesse caso, teríamos uma eficiência média de 50% nas fêmeas e 90%... Não, seria menor que 90% porque a curva é descendente, mas digamos 86% de eficiência média para os machos..."

"Sim, você está indo bem..." comentou Paul. "Vê então que a eficiência média da geração seguinte pularia de 50% para uns 68%, usando uma média simples da eficiência dos pais..."

"Puxa vida!" surpreendeu-se Neville. "E isso em apenas uma geração!"

Paul sorriu de felicidade pelo sucesso do amigo em compreender aquele raciocínio, e em quão fora do normal seu grupo era. Mero meio ano atrás seria inconcebível encontrar algo semelhante em uma criança mágica.

"Ei!" exclamou Neville. "Isso então significa que nós, humanos, não estamos nos beneficiando nem um pouco dessa vantagem competitiva, não é?"

"Não, não estamos" comentou Paul antes de sorrir maliciosamente e completar: "Quer tentar convencer Weasley, Crabbe e Goyle a se deixarem castrar pelo bem da espécie?"

Paul divertiu-se com a expressão mista de espanto e medo de Neville.

-o0o-

Enquanto isso, Luna foi até Parvati e Lavanda, curiosa pelo semblante sério das duas, que conversavam em murmúrios a um canto da sala.

"Ei, garotas, tudo bem?" disse ela ao se aproximar.

"Oh, sim. É apenas que andamos pensando..." começou a responder Lavanda, mas foi cortada pela recém-chegada.

"Puxa! E doeu muito?"

"Engraçadinha muito hoje?" disse Lavanda, cruzando os braços e tentando mostrar indignação.

"Não, desculpe. Apenas não consegui evitar" respondeu Luna contemporizando. "Mas fiquei curiosa. Por que essa seriedade toda, e por que essa forma de vestir?" disse ela apontando para Lavanda. De fato, as duas estavam vestidas em admirável simplicidade, sem maquiagem ou a profusão de bijuterias que costumavam usar.

Lavanda desinflou a pose, e respondeu com certa tristeza: "Andamos perdendo tanto tempo com toda essa coisa de moda!"

"E é tudo bobagem!" concluiu Parvati, igualmente decepcionada por suas ações anteriores.

Luna jogou-se deitada sobre uma poltrona perto do sofá onde as duas estavam sentadas antes de pedir: "Oh, não façam suspense. Contem-me tudo!"

"Nós andamos aplicando aquele exercício de tentar ver um assunto sob uma nova perspectiva..." começou Lavanda.

"E, imagine só, escolhemos a moda como tema..." acrescentou Parvati.

"E os resultados foram terríveis!" retomou Lavanda, mas aparentemente ficou em dúvida sobre o que acabara de dizer. "Quero dizer, fizemos tudo direitinho, e os resultados foram fantásticos, só que terríveis, entende?"

Luna parecia não ter entendido então Parvati elaborou um pouco mais: "O método deu ótimos resultados, e nos ajudou a entender a moda muito melhor do que antes. Apenas não gostamos muito das conclusões a que chegamos..."

"Por que concluímos que moda, no fundo, é uma tremenda bobagem..." interveio Lavanda. "Para começar, se damos atenção à moda, acabamos desperdiçando um monte de artigos que ainda estão em bom estado..."

"Roupas, joias e acessórios podem durar muito tempo, e serem utilizados muitas e muitas vezes..." explicou Parvati. "Só que se você se deixa influenciar pela moda, vai deixar de usá-los só porque outras pessoas estão dizendo para que você não os use mais!"

"É terrível! É uma manipulação comercial!" disse Lavanda. "Eles criam em nós essa compulsão a estar sempre em dia com a moda para nos fazer comprar mais e mais artigos, coisas de que não precisamos e muitas vezes nem mesmo gostamos, mas que acabamos comprando apenas para não nos sentir de fora."

"E tem todo esse apego ao ego envolvido!" acrescentou Parvati. "Sabe do que estou falando? Esse comportamento de querer se sentir melhor do que os outros só por estar melhor informada ou por possuir o último lançamento. Sinto-me tão mal por ter agido assim!"

"Eu também!" confessou Lavanda. "E o pior é que eu nem percebia o que estava fazendo! Não reconhecia meus motivos pelo que eles eram: tentativas ingênuas de conseguir um lugar entre os demais, de tentar obter alguma notoriedade passageira. Eu estava me preocupando com aparências, ao invés de dar importância à minha essência. Era como estar tentando viver a vida de uma personagem, não a minha própria vida!"

Luna estava estupefata. Ela nunca dera importância à moda, e achara estranho que aquelas duas se importassem tanto com aquilo, mas respeitara a escolha delas e nunca fizera nenhuma crítica. Achava que, com o tempo, elas viriam a reconsiderar o assunto, mas não esperava que essa reconsideração chegasse tão cedo, nem fosse tão radical.

"O pior nós encontramos quando começamos a analisar os artigos que vinham sendo anunciado como tendências para a próxima estação" disse Parvati. "Tentamos analisar os itens em termos racionais, usando critérios de beleza, conforto e praticidade. Alguns itens até tinham algo em termos de beleza, mas mesmo aí vários outros deixavam a desejar. Agora, quanto a conforto e praticidade, por Merlin, que absurdo!"

"Saltos stiletto!" interrompeu Lavanda. "São terríveis! É um perigo tentar andar com algo assim nos pés! Desconfortáveis, machucam você se você os usar por muito tempo, difícil de andar com graça sem imenso treino, e totalmente impossível de se divertir com eles! São totalmente inadequados para correr, pular, dançar..."

"Se a moda fosse algo bom e racional, deveria haver contínuo progresso não só para obter mais beleza, mas também mais conforto e praticidade, só que não há" comentou Parvati. "Muitos dos itens que analisamos, artigos apresentados como o topo da moda pareciam ter uma única intenção: chocar, ou seja, chamar a atenção."

"É tudo tão egocêntrico!" concluiu Lavanda, exibindo toda sua decepção com o assunto.

As três ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, contemplando o que havia sido dito. Sem nada para dizer, Luna nada disse, apenas levantou-se e abraçou as duas meninas antes de partir.

-o0o-

Os primeiros dias sob as novas regras foram bastante tensos. As novas aulas e a carga extra de estudos e deveres de casa que elas trouxeram deixaram as crianças com pouco tempo livre, que elas passavam da forma mais comportada e irrepreensível possível.

É claro que isso não as agradou nem um pouco. Primeiro, as aulas adicionais não eram lá muito interessantes. Segundo, as crianças tiveram que parar seus projetos especiais, e deixar de usar a sala precisa, por segurança. Terceiro, elas estavam sendo vigiadas constantemente, e tinham que manter sua expressão "jogador de pôquer" ligada continuamente, o que era cansativo. Para compensar todo esse estresse, elas estavam passando o máximo de tempo possível nas viagens noturnas, indo dormir às sete da noite, logo depois de jantarem, acordando apenas às sete da manhã para irem direto ao desjejum.

Dumbledore tentou colocar Umbridge no lugar de Chefe de Casa dos primeiro-anistas, com a desculpa de que Dolores tinha mais tempo livre que Sétima, mas a professora de Aritmância não aceitou a troca, argumentando que Umbridge ainda não tinha a experiência necessária, como professora e membro do quadro de funcionários de Hogwarts, para exercer bem a tarefa, e que as crianças já estavam acostumadas com ela e a mudança seria prejudicial para elas. Alvo até tentou insistir, mas o apoio de Filio, Pomona e Minerva, entre outros, selou a questão.

O velho diretor teve que ceder, mas logo achou uma alternativa. Com a desculpa de visitar seu filho, Molly Weasley tornou-se uma presença constante nos aposentos dos alunos do primeiro ano. Se fosse apenas pela espionagem, a situação não teria ficado tão tensa, mas Molly insistia em elogiar seu preguiçoso filho e querer inclui-lo nas atividades do grupo da Fundação, o que deixou tanto Rony quanto as crianças do grupo bastante irritadas.

Com tanto tempo que as crianças do grupo passaram no astral ajudando os novos alunos da Fundação em outros países, as novas escolas logo se tornaram um sucesso, acalmando Bete e Remo, que estavam bastante preocupados com as novas turmas.

No entanto, esse tempo todo escondidos em seus quartos logo foi relatado ao diretor, e madame Pomfrey logo checava cada uma das crianças para descobrir porque estavam dormindo tanto. Aproveitando a oportunidade, todas reclamaram como puderam da proibição de artigos trouxas, da excessiva disciplina, da falta de lazer e tudo o mais que achavam precisar de mudanças. Dumbledore, cansado de ouvir as reclamações da enfermeira, cancelou as checagens médicas, argumentando que era "apenas uma fase de adaptação às mudanças que logo passaria".

Luna e Paul, como previsto, estavam recebendo uma atenção excessiva do diretor e dos novos professores. Nada muito direto; era mais como se esses adultos estivessem à espreita, esperando o momento certo para atacar. Por segurança, eles estavam sempre cercados por outras crianças do grupo e evitavam ao máximo chamar ainda mais atenção sobre si mesmos.

Vendo que as crianças não tomaram nenhuma medida drástica contra as mudanças, e que a situação portanto progredia bem mais lentamente do que ele esperara, Alvo aproveitou a relativa calma e sua recente aliança com o Ministro para tentar ganhar acesso aos registros do Departamento de Mistérios sobre Atlântida, ainda convencido de que Voldemort estava em busca dos lendários segredos dessa civilização desaparecida.

Saul Croacker estava a par das suspeitas e atividades de Dumbledore, e resolveu não interferir muito. Apena um pouquinho, para ganhar tempo, se divertir e não criar suspeitas, já que era praxe ele sempre dificultar o caminho do velho mago.

-o0o-

Cornélio Fudge não tinha muitos motivos para aceitar uma aliança com Dumbledore. O velho mago não era o tipo de pessoa que um político experiente e ambicioso poderia querer como aliado. Ele estava acostumado demais a estar no topo, e a ser obedecido sem contrariedade, que sua tendência natural seria a de tomar a liderança de qualquer empreitada em que se envolvesse, tratando os demais como subalternos. Essa era uma situação que Fudge jamais aceitaria.

O problema é que o Ministro não tinha nenhum outro aliado de peso a quem procurar. O Menino-Que-Sobrevivera era o ponto chave de toda essa crise, mas o pirralho não só havia recusado todas as suas tentativas de aproximação, como havia publicamente humilhado Fudge no Beco Diagonal. O Wizengamot se encontrava mais dividido do que nunca, e apenas os nomes de Dumbledore e Malfoy tinham alguma importância especial ali, e ainda assim não era tanta quanto no passado. Os inomináveis, que no inicio pareciam estar a seu lado e até o alertaram para a importância do pequeno Potter, estavam envolvidos demais em alguma outra atividade que se recusavam a contar ao Ministro, o que o deixava bastante preocupado. Fudge estava se sentindo abandonado, deixado de lado como uma peça sem importância no meio da maior crise da sociedade mágica britânica em pelo menos uma década, e ele simplesmente não aceitaria tal situação.

Se Dumbledore e Malfoy eram os aliados que ele tinha em mãos, então Fudge faria uso deles como pudesse. Quando Dumbledore o procurou para pedir seu apoio às mudanças que queria efetuar em Hogwarts, Fudge viu sua chance de interferir e se posicionar melhor para tirar proveito dos próximos acontecimentos. Fora fácil convencer Lúcio da importância de participar. Seu maior aliado político estava querendo uma chance de voltar à Ilha com honra, e não como o covarde que se mostrara ao levar a família para longe à primeira ameaça de perigo, e Fudge negociara para que ele tivesse tal chance. Lúcio ainda controlava o Conselho de Diretores de Hogwarts, e seu apoio seria fundamental na implantação das novas medidas na escola. Sua esposa seria uma aliada perfeita dentro do corpo docente da escola, junto com outra pessoa de sua escolha.

Agora que as mudanças estavam implantadas, era o momento de colocar em ação a segunda parte de seu plano. Primeiro, usar o Profeta Diário para passar à frente de Dumbledore como o líder que implementou as mudanças em Hogwarts. Segundo, ganhar a opinião pública para cobrar do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera sua presença na estimada escola mágica, já que ele deixaria claro que as mudanças solicitadas pelo garoto foram atendidas. Terceiro, e aqui ele ainda tinha algumas dúvidas, revelar o papel do garoto como o profetizado exterminador de Voldemort, forçando o público a pressionar o garoto a cumprir seu destino, sob a tutela do zeloso Ministro da Magia.

-o0o-

Dumbledore voltou do Ministério da Magia com um sorriso nos lábios. Deixe que Cornélio jogue seus pequenos joguinhos políticos à vontade. O Ministro estava se achando esperto por uma pequena vitória, tomar para si a fama de ser o causador das mudanças em Hogwarts. O pobre, como a maioria dos políticos, não tinha uma visão de longo prazo nem de longo alcance sobre os acontecimentos. Ele pulara para agarrar a chance de uma pequena vitória imediata, sem se dar conta de como essa pequena vitória poderia se tornar a causa de sua derrota mais à frente.

Alvo sabia que as mudanças não agradavam às crianças, e que tampouco agradariam de todo ao pequeno Potter. Ele sabia disso porque as planejara assim. Sua intenção não era ganhar o apoio do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, e sim forçar a Fundação a revelar suas reais intenções e a jogar mais abertamente, contando com um erro ou fraqueza deles para conquista-los ou anulá-los.

Cornélio, tomando para si a fama de perpetrador das mudanças, também assumira a responsabilidade sobre elas. Quando a Fundação contra-atacasse, e Dumbledore estava certo de que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que eles o fizessem, seria o Ministro quem se queimaria, enquanto Alvo poderia, como ele gostava de fazer, sair do episódio cheirando a flores, intocado pelas possíveis repercussões.

Não apenas isso, mas o diretor de Hogwarts ainda obtivera alguns favores como 'pagamento' por sua conivência com a manobra de Fudge. Dumbledore forçara o Ministro a dar seu aval para as pesquisas que o velho mago queria fazer na biblioteca do Departamento de Mistérios, tanto sobre Voldemort quanto sobre Atlântida, e reconhecera que Narcissa e Dolores, como funcionárias de Hogwarts, deveriam reportar ao diretor sobre suas ações e obedecer a suas diretrizes, praticamente anulando os benefícios que Cornélio pensara adquirir ao nomear as duas para seus cargos.

Deixemos então que o pobre Cornélio usufrua seu momento de glória, pensou ele. Em breve sua chama se apagará e a luz a conduzir a nação será outra, aquela nas mãos do líder natural do mundo mágico, Alvo Dumbledore.

-o0o-

As crianças da Fundação ficaram, no geral, positivamente surpreendidas com as novas aulas. Schaklebolt, Pomfrey, Slughorn e Bagshot se mostraram admiráveis professores, tanto dotados de grande conhecimento como de grande capacidade de transmitir esse conhecimento. Sirius estava cumprindo bem seu papel, embora o assunto não fosse de muito interesse para a maioria das crianças. O mesmo podia ser dito de Elphias Doge e suas aulas de Direito, com o agravante de que o professor era um grande amigo e admirador de Dumbledore e sempre elogiava demais o diretor, ao ponto de irritar as crianças com seus excessos.

A situação com as outras matérias estava um pouco pior. Podmore e a senhora Malfoy conheciam bem suas disciplinas, Costumes e Tradições para o primeiro, Etiqueta e Comportamento para a segunda, mas simplesmente descreviam os tópicos sem explicar suas origens ou, pior, seu valor. Simplesmente pediam que tradições e regras fossem respeitadas, sem dar nenhuma razão válida além de 'por que é assim que fazemos'. Nada pior para um professor do que pedir para que crianças curiosas, inteligentes e independentes aceitem imposições sem um bom motivo. Como as crianças ainda estavam 'jogando pôquer' até aviso em contrário, elas faziam o possível para evitar rir ou causar discórdia, mas cada dia ficava mais difícil.

A pior de todas era madame Umbridge e sua 'Propaganda Eleitoral Gratuita', como as crianças começaram a chamar suas aulas, já que só o que ela fazia era enaltecer o Ministro e pregar obediência e respeito a ele. As aulas dessa mulher eram tão ruins que os dois outros pequenos grupos dissidentes, de Weasley e Malfoy, acabaram se revoltando antes das crianças da Fundação, isso apenas porque elas se apoiavam mutuamente e logo começaram a dar vazão a seus desapontamentos em uma série de artigos em O Pensador Crítico.

Por fim, as aulas de Molly Weasley e Dédalo Diggle eram apenas uma perda de tempo. As crianças do grupo já eram capazes de fazer, sem varinha, o que aqueles dois tinham para ensinar e, apesar dos dois serem grandes defensores do diretor e excessivamente severos com a disciplina dos alunos e o zelo por decoro e propriedade, não chegavam a incomodar muito.

Enquanto isso, as crianças iam levando tudo em ritmo de espera, fazendo apostas sobre quem tomaria a iniciativa primeiro e faria algo estúpido para tentar forçar uma reação delas. Umbridge, Sirius e Dumbledore eram de longe os mais cotados, com a senhora Weasley bem mais distante na quarta posição. A professora Umbridge não era nada paciente ou sutil, daí sua expressiva votação, mas como Sirius também não era lá muito paciente e Alvo vinha incomodando muito o Maroto com sua persistência em obter informação sobre a Fundação e o pequeno Potter, e ficando cada vez mais irritado com a negativa de Sirius em colaborar, as crianças ficavam preocupadas com quanto tempo levaria até terem que apartar uma briga séria entre os dois.

-o0o-

Estava levando muito tempo, mas Dumbledore estava aos poucos se convencendo de que o Departamento de Mistérios não tinha nenhuma informação adicional sobre a lendária Atlântida. Mas mesmo esse resultado negativo não convenceu o velho diretor de que a estória toda não passava de lenda, nem que Voldemort poderia ter desistido devido igual falta de resultados. O mago da longa barba branca era bastante paciente, e não passou por sua cabeça o quão mais imediatista era seu oponente.

Voldemort já estava propenso a desistir logo depois dos primeiros fracassos em conseguir mais notícias sobre o mítico reino. Quando descobriu que Dumbledore estava tão próximo em sua perseguição, o Senhor das Trevas abandonou a região imediatamente e saiu em busca de outros objetivos.

A primeira ação de Voldemort foi cuidar de sua aparência. Não que as melhoras obtidas fossem significativas, mas era essencial que ele não aparentasse fraqueza, ou seria difícil conseguir e manter sequazes sob controle. Uma parada na antiga Pérsia e outra na China garantiram que a maior parte de suas queimaduras sumisse, e que sua aparência ficasse próxima da usual.

O passo seguinte era o de encontrar uma arma que lhe desse tanto poder quanto o de seus inimigos. A explosão de que escapara por pouco com vida o assustara e o convencera de que seus inimigos haviam encontrado uma poderosa arma para auxiliá-los. Ele precisaria de uma arma igual ou superior para vencê-los, e a questão agora era descobrir qual seria essa arma e onde estaria.

Voldemort não precisou de muito tempo para confirmar o que já sabia. Esse assunto o interessara no passado, e ele fizera extensas pesquisas antes de iniciar seu primeiro reinado de terror. A história falava de cinco focos excepcionais de magia, dois dos quais haviam sido destruídos há tempos: o Macuahuitl do imperador asteca Montezuma e a espada de jade do imperador chinês Huangdi.

De dois outros não se ouvira falar por muitos séculos, e Voldemort achava que eram tão míticos, e inexistentes, quanto a própria Atlântida: o cetro do faraó egípcio Quéops II e o cajado de Merlin.

Mas do último deles, a varinha do destino, havia muitos relatos, e sua história podia ser traçada até um período recente. Era essa a arma que Voldemort queria e tentaria obter para exercer sua supremacia sobre todo o mundo mágico.

-o0o-

O Pensador Crítico logo iniciou a tarefa de informar ao povo mágico os detalhes sobre as mudanças de Hogwarts. O primeiro tópico tratado foi a extinção da disciplina de estudos trouxas, argumentando o quão pouco o mundo mágico compreendia dessa população tão maior, o quanto erravam quando queriam passar desapercebidos por um deles, e o quão rápido eles vinham mudando e progredindo, conseguindo, através de ciência e tecnologia, realizar feitos que a maioria dos magos teria dificuldade em realizar com magia.

Mas isso foi apenas o começo. À medida que as aulas foram progredindo, quatro disciplinas receberam atenção especial. Por um lado, Tradições e Etiqueta tiveram revelados na publicação os fatos que omitiram em classe: as origens triviais, e geralmente espúrias, se não totalmente irracionais e elitistas, daquilo que a sociedade mágica mais valorizava em suas tradições e comportamento. Por outro lado, e muito mais importante, as críticas às disciplinas de Política e Direito mágicos começaram a revelar quantos privilégios e direitos extras eram reservados aos puros de sangue, e as muitas e inexplicáveis diferenças entre a forma como eles e os magos e bruxas menos favorecidos eram tratados. Para reforçar esses pontos, constantes comparações eram efetuadas com as sociedades mágicas de outros países, onde as diferenças eram sensivelmente menores e a população era tratada com mais igualdade e justiça. Não demorou para que a sociedade mágica britânica percebesse o quanto vinha sendo explorada pela elite que se instalara no poder, e iniciasse a protestar contra a situação.

Dolores perdeu a compostura logo ao primeiro ataque à sua (falta de) didática e extrema propaganda pró-governo. Ela queria descontar em alguém, e Paul Zurkhof, um nascido trouxa assinalado pelo próprio diretor como um dos líderes do movimento subversivo na escola, foi agraciado com a primeira detenção, por 'desrespeito ao governo mágico e à insigne pessoa do Ministro'. Não que o garoto tivesse aberto a boca uma única vez em toda a aula. Apenas que Umbridge queria uma vítima, e ele fora o escolhido.

O que a professora não contara era encontrar, ao entrar na sala de aula após o jantar para aplicar a 'justa punição' ao seu aluno mal comportado, não apenas o garoto, mas quase a totalidade do primeiro ano, sentada ao redor do menino, pacientemente esperando por ela.

"O que significa isso? Porque estão todos aqui?" perguntou ela aos alunos, já irritada com a situação.

"A senhora disse ser seu dever punir a todos que desrespeitassem o governo. Como eu penso que a maior parte dos membros do governo só pensa em si mesmo e nunca no bem coletivo, estou aqui" respondeu uma menina ruivinha na primeira fila.

"De minha parte, eu acho que a maioria dos membros do governo só ocupa seus cargos por herança ou troca de favores com outros poderosos, e que um teste de capacitação mínima colocaria a maior parte deles na rua" disse outra menina, um pouco à esquerda.

E assim prosseguiu por vários minutos, cada um fazendo uma crítica mais mordaz contra o governo, justificando sua presença na sala. Ah, Umbridge bem gostaria de punir com severidade todos aqueles pirralhos atrevidos, mas ela não teria sobrevivido no governo por tanto tempo se não fosse capaz de perceber uma armadilha como aquela. A primeira a responder havia sido a sobrinha de madame Bones, chefe do DELM! Era claro que eles haviam virado a situação contra ela, e ela deveria ser cautelosa para não dar motivos a quaisquer represálias.

Que pena! Não seria possível fazer aquele pirralho sofrer, seria perigoso demais. Dolores deixou que a série de ofensas continuasse enquanto decidia o que fazer. Não havia opção, ela teria que ser branda; muito mais branda do que desejava ser.

"BASTA!" gritou ela ao se decidir. "Vocês todos escreverão linhas! Muitas linhas!"

No quadro negro, após um gesto de sua varinha, apareceu a frase: 'Serei reprovada(o) se não compreender os benefícios que o governo traz à sociedade mágica'.

-o0o-

Paul estava começando a ficar preocupado. O cerco sobre ele estava começando a se fechar, e ele não estava gostando nem um pouco da situação. Ele não estava com medo, já que tinha muitas vantagens a seu favor. Seu conhecimento e capacidade em magia eram muito avançados, e totalmente desconhecidos do diretor e seus aliados. As demais crianças também haviam progredido muito, e eram poderosos aliados em caso de uma emergência. Seu constante contato mental com Liz era do conhecimento de Dumbledore, mas Paul tinha certeza de que o velho mago não estava levando esse ponto em consideração, ou não via tudo o que ele significava: que todos os adultos da Fundação estavam a par de tudo o que acontecia com ele.

Ainda assim, a situação não era nada agradável. Paul sempre fora um garoto de ação, embora seu contato frequente com Liz e Luna tivesse ensinado a ele as vantagens de ser paciente e de pensar antes de agir. Mas ainda assim era difícil suportar ver a pressão aumentando sem nada fazer.

A detenção com Umbridge havia sido o auge, mas não o início de seus problemas. Revendo agora a situação toda, ela começara com Molly Weasley tentando fazer de seu filho Rony o melhor amigo de Paul, sequer levando em consideração que o ruivinho tinha uma verdadeira aversão por Zurkhof e seus estudiosos amigos, que perdiam tempo com livros ao invés de aproveitarem os prazeres da vida. Entre Molly e Dumbledore ele estava tendo que responder questões sobre sua família duas ou três vezes ao dia, e era claro que nenhum deles acreditava quando Paul dizia que sua mãe e irmã estavam visitando algum país estrangeiro e não voltariam tão cedo. Em uma dessas ocasiões Paul chegou a sentir seu medalhão anti-legilimência esquentar, mas Liz garantiu que o velho não conseguira entrar em seus pensamentos e que ela reagiria com determinação se ele insistisse.

Dolores e Narcissa usavam uma tática diferente. Elas tratavam todos os nascidos trouxas com um desdém fenomenal, tentando incitá-los a se revoltarem de alguma forma. Até agora eles tinham tido sucesso em evitar uma confrontação, mas era comum que um ou mais deles precisasse de algum suporte dos outros ao término de cada aula com uma dessas mulheres, tamanho o estresse de engolir toda aquela balela racista e elitista sem argumentar contra.

Sirius e Sétima estavam sendo fantásticos em blindar as crianças o quanto podiam das ações invasivas dos demais. Os gêmeos Weasley também vinham fazendo um excelente trabalho de apoio, interferindo com as aproximações de Molly, irritando Rony ao ponto deste querer distância das crianças do grupo e fazendo com que Percy passasse mais tempo na enfermaria ou no chuveiro do que tentando espionar o grupo. O prefeito Weasley estava sendo alvo de tantas troças que poucos arriscavam ficar próximo a ele, com medo de serem envolvidos nas estranhas situações que ele enfrentava diariamente.

-o0o-

O Ministro da Magia começava a perceber a posição delicada em que se colocara. Os artigos em O Pensador Crítico estavam criticando e ridicularizando as mudanças efetuadas em Hogwarts, e muitos dos artigos vinham assinados por Harry Potter, declarando que, apesar de algumas mudanças para melhor, ele tinha dificuldades em considerar o conjunto de mudanças como progresso, e que não via motivos para sujeitar-se a um ambiente tão hostil ao comportamento infantil quanto o implementado em Hogwarts.

Se aquelas poucas críticas já haviam sido suficientes para anular o pequeno aumento de popularidade que o Ministro havia conseguido ao anunciar as reformas, as críticas detalhadas e corrosivas que O Pensador Crítico vinha fazendo às leis e à política do mundo mágico estavam sendo arrasadoras. Aproveitando a chance que as disciplinas de Politica e Direito mágicos abrira, aquela publicação vinha delatando cada pequena vantagem concedida aos puros de sangue como uma afronta e uma injustiça contra o resto da comunidade mágica, e o descontentamento da população era bem visível. A popularidade de Cornélio Fudge estava caindo constantemente, e já era a mais baixa que um Ministro da Magia enfrentara neste século. E, para piorar tudo e colocar um toque de humilhação pessoal na situação, o episódio de sua caçada infrutífera ao Menino-Que-Sobrevivera pelo Beco Diagonal era citado quase toda vez que seu nome era mencionado.

Seu apoio entre os membros do Wizengamot também declinava dia a dia. Aquele órgão legislativo tinha agido com cautela e lentidão por anos a fio para assegurar seus privilégios, que agora estavam sob ameaça devido à aberta e detalhada discussão promovida pela publicação, que vinha expondo à população todos os detalhes das manobras utilizadas e as reais consequências e beneficiários das leis aprovadas.

Fudge estava ficando aterrorizado com a situação, e convocou os quatro novos professores mais perseguidos por O Pensador Crítico para uma reunião em seu gabinete naquele final de semana. Algo teria que ser feito, ou em breve ele correria o risco de não mais ouvir o aplauso de seus seguidores e correligionários, abafados que seriam pelas vaias da cada vez mais insatisfeita população. Ovos e tomates podres não combinavam com seu novo e impecável terno italiano.

-o0o-

Enquanto isso, a Fundação estava lidando com um problema muito diferente, um problema de origem não mágica.

Eles haviam se apaixonado pelo local onde construíram a Fundação, e haviam cuidado muito bem do local desde que decidiram utilizá-lo como sede. Reformaram e remodelaram as velhas instalações, preservando ao máximo suas características originais, ao mesmo tempo em que expandiram as construções respeitando e preservando as características da região e suas riquezas naturais. Mas agora todo aquele trabalho estava sendo ameaçado pela possibilidade de um grande depósito de dejetos industriais ser construído ali perto. Eles precisavam encontrar alguma forma de evitar que aquilo acontecesse, e rápido.

No entanto, para provar que uma situação difícil sempre pode ficar pior, mal eles iniciaram uma reunião para discutir o problema quando alarmes começaram a soar por todo o prédio. Xeno partiu alucinado para a 'sala dos mapas', como eles se acostumaram a chamar o centro de controle dos sensores que espalharam por toda Ilha e vinham espalhando por vários outros locais do planeta, voltando pouco depois com a confirmação:

"É ele! Voldemort está de volta à Inglaterra!"


	27. Capítulo 27

**Nota do Autor:** Estamos quase lá. Além deste, um capítulo para liquidar Voldemort e um capítulo mais para colocar a sociedade mágica britânica nos eixos, e a primeira parte da estória estará concluída, e a grande aventura poderá finalmente começar. Para você, que me acompanhou até aqui, meu sincero obrigado e uma pergunta: melhor continuar a segunda parte aqui mesmo, ou abrir uma nova estória separada?

 **CAPÍTULO 27 – O fim está próximo**

Ninguém esperava um retorno de Voldemort tão cedo. Talvez tenha sido esse mesmo o motivo que o levara a agir assim, contando pegar a todos de surpresa. Mas Voldemort não sabia quão bem vigiada estava toda a Grã-Bretanha, e atenção especial fora dada à mansão Riddle. Seu retorno foi imediatamente comunicado à Fundação, que não perdeu tempo em ligar a ele todo tipo de escutas, localizadores e sensores possíveis. Ele havia escapado uma vez, mas a Fundação faria tudo que pudesse para que ele não escapasse novamente.

Aparentemente, Voldemort não queria ficar muito tempo na Inglaterra, talvez temeroso de seus inimigos. Xeno mal tivera tempo de avisar madame Bones e Saul Croacker do regresso dele quando o mesmo aparatou para longe, em Londres. A Fundação rapidamente localizou seu destino, o Beco Diagonal, mais precisamente a loja de varinhas de Garrick Ollivander, mas não tiveram tempo de agir. Em menos de um minuto Voldemort invadira a loja, estuporara o velho artesão, tocara fogo no recinto e aparatara de volta à mansão Riddle, levando consigo o inconsciente Ollivander.

O Senhor das Trevas não perdeu tempo em começar o interrogatório de sua vítima, e Xeno imediatamente percebeu o que Voldemort procurava com tanta determinação: a varinha do destino, uma das relíquias da Morte.

Enquanto isso, Liz contatara Paul pedindo sua presença na sede da Fundação assim que possível. O menino estava no início de uma aula de Herbologia, mas utilizou uma das invenções dos gêmeos Weasley para se declarar debilitado e escapar mais cedo.

Quando Paul finalmente chegou à Fundação, Voldemort já havia extraído de Ollivander a informação que desejava: Gregorovitch, outro criador de varinhas, se vangloriara de ter estudado a varinha do destino por volta da época que Voldemort, como Tom Riddle, nascia em um orfanato trouxa em Londres.

Nem Voldemort nem a Fundação tinham informações precisas sobre onde encontrar Gregorovitch, e uma corrida por encontra-lo começou. Paul abriu um portal para que Robert Davis e Daniel Greengrass resgatassem Ollivander tão logo Voldemort deixou novamente o local, e outro para ele, Selena e Bete iniciarem a busca por Gregorovitch na Rússia, utilizando a vantagem de Bete conhecer bem o idioma e Xeno ter ouvido falar da localização aproximada da oficina do velho mestre em suas viagens exploratórias.

Felizmente, Ollivander não chegara a ser torturado severamente, tendo preferido colaborar a sofrer. Estava bastante assustado e um pouco ferido, mas nada grave, e aceitou agradecido a hospitalidade da Fundação até que o perigo passasse.

Tendo iniciado a busca por Gregorovitch em uma posição mais próxima graças à informação de Xeno, o grupo da Fundação chegou primeiro ao velho mago, mas estavam tendo dificuldades de convencê-lo do iminente perigo em que se encontrava. Voldemort acabou resolvendo a questão ao encontrar o local e destruir a porta de entrada da residência, convencendo o artesão de que o perigo era real. O grupo rapidamente voltou por portal à Fundação, antes que Voldemort chegasse a vê-los.

Não encontrando sua vítima no local, Voldemort começou a vasculhar os pertences do artesão aposentado e encontrou seus diários, que confirmaram que a varinha do destino estivera de fato em posse do mesmo por alguns anos até ter sido roubada por um jovem mago no final da década de 1920. Mais à frente no diário, em uma passagem datada de 1936, o atrevido ladrão havia sido reconhecido por Gregorovitch em uma foto tirada na Alemanha, onde vinha se preparando para assumir a posição de próximo Senhor Obscuro: Gellert Grindewald.

Grindewald não era um nome que trouxesse boas recordações aos adultos da Fundação, e a arriscada missão com Gregorovitch levou-os a evitarem interferir dessa vez. Acharam que não valia a pena se arriscar por Grindewald, e que qualquer mal que lhe adviesse de seu encontro com Voldemort seria merecido, assim apenas acompanharam o desenrolar dos fatos pelos sensores em Voldemort.

A decisão de não interferir se mostrou acertada. Voldemort sabia bem onde estava o velho bruxo malvado, e não perdeu tempo para chegar até lá. A essa altura madame Bones e Croacker, avisados dos fatos, já haviam chegado à Fundação, e todos presenciaram com surpresa Gellert contar a Voldemort sobre sua antiga relação com Dumbledore e como este, ao derrota-lo, tomara para si a posse da varinha especial que permitira a Grindewald causar tanto mal.

-o0o-

A notícia da morte brutal de Gellert Grindewald às mãos de Voldemort chegou rapidamente ao bem relacionado diretor de Hogwarts, causando-lhe enorme dor.

Paul retornara rapidamente, a tempo para sua aula seguinte, sua ausência momentânea passando despercebida pelos professores. Ele rapidamente espalhou a notícia do retorno de Voldemort entre as crianças do grupo e os professores aliados, deixando-os de sobreaviso para o caso de novas emergências surgirem.

Surpreendeu a todos que nem mesmo a professora McGonagall estivesse a par da relação entre o diretor e o velho bruxo das trevas, ou das peculiaridades da varinha que Alvo utilizava, mas o semblante taciturno e preocupado de Dumbledore durante o jantar eliminou qualquer dúvida que restasse.

-o0o-

Entre a morte de Grindewald e o ataque a Gregorovitch, do qual Dumbledore fora informado mais tarde, ficara clara a intenção por trás das ações de Voldemort: a varinha do destino. Com certeza Tom estava sabendo que o diretor estava de posse da poderosa varinha, e seu próximo passo deveria ser um ataque para adquiri-la.

Hogwarts era de longe o local mais seguro para Dumbledore agora, e por sorte não havia nada programado na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos para antes do verão. Até lá, em teoria, Alvo teria que comparecer a três sessões do Wizengamot, a primeira delas em dez dias, mas como nada de muito importante estava programado para a próxima sessão, seria fácil faltar alegando algum motivo particular. A questão que ficava então era: seria prudente permitir que Voldemort o atacasse aqui em Hogwarts?

A presença constante de Narcissa na escola e as vindas frequentes de Lúcio acarretavam algum perigo, mas o velho diretor não daria a eles nenhuma oportunidade para uma cilada. Preocupava-o mais o fato de Narcissa poder tomar uma classe cheia de crianças como reféns, abusando de sua posição como professora da escola.

A verdade era que ele não esperava que Voldemort fizesse novo movimento tão cedo, antes que o diretor tivesse conseguido acesso ao jovem Potter. Isso atrapalhava todos os seus planos, e colocava uma urgência tremenda em encontrar o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. Havia terminado o tempo para esperar e cativar. Medidas extremas estavam se tornando necessárias para garantir a sobrevivência da sociedade mágica, e se alguns indivíduos tivessem que ser sacrificados para garantir a sobrevivência de muitos, então que assim fosse!

-o0o-

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Cornélio. Peço desculpas por privá-lo de seu merecido descanso, mas tenho notícias importantes e urgentes que requerem nossa atenção" disse Dumbledore ao Ministro da Magia tão logo este entrou em seu escritório pela rede flu.

"Mais notícias ruins?" perguntou o Ministro, sentando-se na poltrona que lhe foi oferecida. "Já tivemos pânico hoje pela manhã com o ataque à oficina de Ollivander. Presumo que esteja ao par desse acontecimento?"

"Sim, estou" respondeu o diretor, servindo chá para o Ministro. "Infelizmente Voldemort deve ter chegado à mesma conclusão que eu de que, se Atlântida de fato existiu, não restam informações suficientes para localizá-la. Por isso, ele mudou de alvo e agora persegue uma arma, uma varinha mágica extremamente poderosa, capaz de ampliar a magia de quem a utiliza em muitas vezes. Para obter informações sobre essa varinha, ele aparentemente raptou dois dos maiores mestres na arte, nosso estimado Ollivander, e o artesão russo Gregorovitch."

"Então foi mesmo Voldemort quem atacou no Beco Diagonal" comentou o Ministro, visivelmente preocupado. "Pensei que não o veríamos tão cedo por aqui, Dumbledore. Sabe se ele conseguiu essa varinha?"

"Não, mas ele chegou ao seu último possuidor antes do atual, e agora já sabe onde ela está" confidenciou o diretor. "Ele atacou a prisão de Nurmengard para extrair essa informação diretamente de Gellert Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald? Ele estava vivo até agora? Eu não sabia disso..."

"Sim, estava, mas já não está mais" respondeu Dumbledore com pesar. "Mas o importante é que Voldemort agora sabe que a varinha que ele tanto deseja se encontra na Ilha, e ele fará tudo o que puder para consegui-la."

"E onde está essa varinha tão poderosa? Podemos chegar a ela primeiro?" inquiriu o Ministro.

"Sim, mas deixe esse assunto comigo" disse o diretor, disposto a desviar a atenção do Ministro para outros assuntos. "Será uma missão perigosa se aproximar dela, e não convém que nós dois nos arrisquemos juntos. Se algo sair errado, nossa sociedade estaria em péssima situação sem seus dois mais prestigiosos líderes para guia-la. É melhor que apenas eu corra o risco, e que você esteja a salvo caso algo me ocorra."

"Sim, sim, claro. Eu compreendo. Bem pensado, Dumbledore" concordou o Ministro, mostrando alívio. "A segurança e o futuro de nossa sociedade não podem ser arriscados levianamente, tem razão quanto a isso. Mas o que mais podemos fazer?"

"Em uma de nossas conversas recentes você demonstrou estar a par da importância do pequeno Potter para a derrota de Voldemort. Presumo que esteja sabendo sobre a profecia relacionando os dois?" sondou o diretor, querendo saber até onde ia o conhecimento de Cornélio sobre o assunto para poder ponderar o quanto revelar sobre a profecia.

"Profecia? Não, não estou sabendo de nenhuma profecia" respondeu Fudge, zangado de que um fato tão importante só agora estivesse sendo revelado para ele. "Esta profecia está em nossos arquivos? O que diz ela?"

"É possível que haja uma cópia dela no Departamento de Mistérios" respondeu Dumbledore, tentando direcionar a ira do Ministro contra seu rival Saul. "O que sei ao certo sobre ela é que o pequeno Potter deve enfrentar Voldemort. Antes que essa batalha aconteça, ninguém mais terá chances de derrotar o Senhor das Trevas."

"Mas a profecia não diz qual dos dois ganhará?"

"Profecias são sempre extremamente complexas e ambíguas. Não convém tentar extrair delas mais do que elas oferecem" argumentou Dumbledore, evitando dar detalhes específicos sobre esse importante segredo. "Mas, do que sabemos com certeza, fica claro que precisamos do menino para a nossa... para a salvação de toda nossa sociedade. Sirius Black sabe onde ele está, mas se recusa a dizer ou a permitir nosso acesso ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Infelizmente, a situação chegou a tal ponto que não podemos mais esperar e respeitar a vontade deles. Precisamos do garoto, e precisamos dele agora!"

"Você está falando de tomarmos medidas drásticas, não é Alvo? Como prender Black e administrar veritaserum nele para descobrir o paradeiro do menino."

"Sim, a situação assim o exige, infelizmente" concordou o diretor, procurando demonstrar sua contrariedade em ter que utilizar semelhantes métodos.

"Entendo... Mas o mais provável é que Potter esteja com esse pessoal da Fundação, os Lovegoods, esses Zurkhofs e quem sabe mais quantos outros. Você disse que há crianças dessas famílias estudando aqui em Hogwarts."

"De fato, temos um representante de cada família no primeiro ano, e se eles possuem outros aliados, é possível que esses também tenham crianças estudando aqui conosco, e fazendo parte do grupo de amizades desses dois."

"Mas, Dumbledore, estamos falando de usar crianças como reféns... É uma manobra perigosa..."

"Eu compreendo perfeitamente os perigos envolvidos, assim como os perigos de nossa situação atual. Voldemort, sozinho e em plena luz do dia, foi capaz de raptar ou assassinar pessoas em três países diferentes, sem encontrar resistência e ainda não estando de posse dessa poderosa varinha que está procurando. O que será ele capaz de fazer, caso venha a adquirir essa varinha e reunir novamente os Comensais?"

Fudge deixou-se afundar na poltrona, sob o peso esmagador do cenário catastrófico descrito pelo diretor de Hogwarts, e ponderou sobre as possibilidades disponíveis.

"Não me importo em prender Sirius Black e interroga-lo com veritaserum, ele é um adulto e deveria estar cooperando mais conosco nesse momento de crise. Mas com crianças tão novas, tudo o que podemos fazer é mantê-las em Hogwarts até o final do ano letivo. Qualquer outra ação contra elas, mesmo uma interrogação sem uso de poções, requereria o consentimento dos responsáveis, a menos que a situação piore muito e possamos adotar medidas mais drásticas pela Segurança Nacional, com algum suporte público."

"Concordo quanto à filha dos Lovegoods, precisaríamos do consentimento dos pais. Mas o pequeno Zurkhof, se for de fato um nascido-trouxa, estaria sob minha responsabilidade no mundo mágico..."

"Dumbledore, você mesmo disse ter dúvidas quanto à origem desse menino. Seria arriscado demais agir sem ter certeza dos fatos. É uma pena que a escola não exija informações mais detalhadas sobre a origem e a posição das famílias de seus alunos. Você teria como confirmar a situação do menino? Não estamos em tão boas relações assim com os russos para pedirmos informações a eles, se é que eles são de origem russa realmente."

"Verei o que posso fazer e o manterei informado. Enquanto isso devemos nos preparar para extrair de Black a informação que tanto precisamos."

-o0o-

Enquanto Fudge e Dumbledore conversavam calmamente em Hogwarts, uma outra conversa, bem mais tensa, ocorria na mansão Riddle.

Voldemort queria a varinha que estava em poder do velho diretor, mas seria difícil fazer que ele saísse do castelo, e seria uma missão dura atacar o castelo para chegar até ele. De qualquer modo, ele precisaria de um exército, e é isso que ele estava trabalhando para conseguir.

Não havia tempo a perder, de forma que deveriam se concentrar nas táticas mais simples e rápidas: promessas de poder, glória e dinheiro para os que se juntassem voluntariamente à causa; ameaças a todos que recusassem e algum dinheiro adiantado para contratação de mercenários e convencer os indecisos. Infelizmente, seus Comensais não estavam sendo tão generosos em custear as despesas, e Voldemort teve que distribuir alguns Cruciatus para deixar claro que suas necessidades teriam que ser atendidas, ou cabeças iriam rolar.

Snape aparecera para a reunião, para surpresa de Voldemort, que não esperava vê-lo. Parecia genuinamente irritado com Dumbledore, que o deixara em segundo plano após retirar do Mestre de Poções praticamente todo seu poder dentro do castelo. Após meses sofrendo de dores de cabeça constantes devido às novas proteções ativas no castelo (mesmo que não em carga máxima), o humor de Severo estava no seu pior nível e fazia com que seu lado mais agressivo e vil se mostrasse, fazendo-o desejar ver outros sofrerem também.

Voldemort conversou a sós com Snape, obtendo informações sobre seu inimigo imediato, avaliando as defesas do castelo, sondando a presença de simpatizantes entre os alunos, e solicitando planos para a invasão da escola e o assassinato de seu diretor.

Também conversou a sós com Lúcio, reclamando de sua pouca generosidade, estipulando os valores que desejava fossem arrecadados, e verificando qual a utilidade que Narcissa poderia ter para ele de dentro da escola.

O Senhor das Trevas ainda sonhava em recuperar seus aliados presos em Azkaban, mas temia a possibilidade de perder recursos em um ataque que poderia resultar em fracasso. Desconhecia a extensão e a força de seus inimigos, e isso era muito preocupante. Suspeitava que essa estranha Fundação fosse o mais perigoso deles, e estava receoso de ter que enfrenta-los antes de conseguir mais informações sobre eles. Severo e Lúcio concordavam que Hogwarts estava até o momento fora do alcance da Fundação, exceto por Sirius Black e umas crianças no primeiro ano. Apesar de todas as dificuldades para vencer as defesas do castelo, ainda assim parecia um objetivo mais fácil que Azkaban.

-o0o-

Sirius estava na Fundação acompanhando as ações de Voldemort quando Daniel veio chama-lo para ouvir a conversa de Dumbledore e Fudge. Por sorte ele não teria que ir a Hogwarts na manhã seguinte, ou teria dificuldades em acordar depois da longa noite de discussões que se seguiu à espionagem das duas reuniões noturnas.

Havia muitas decisões a serem tomadas e muitos dilemas a resolver. O primeiro seria se Sirius compareceria ou não às suas próximas aulas. Outro era quanto ao último horcrux de Voldemort. Eles precisavam encontrar um jeito de descobrir onde ele estava escondido, e destruí-lo o mais rápido possível. Por fim, havia a questão de todos os Comensais, mercenários e simpatizantes que Voldemort estava reunindo. Valeria a pena tentar obstruir seus esforços, dar a esse pessoal uma chance de preservar suas vidas, ou seria melhor considerar todos como inimigos e aproveitar a oportunidade para livrar o mundo desse pessoal tão pronto a cometer atrocidades por prazer ou ganho pessoal? Por fim, havia a questão do ataque à Hogwarts que Voldemort planejava. Eles teriam que pensar em como proteger todas as crianças ali hospedadas, e não só as pertencentes ao grupo.

Havia uma séria questão moral a ser resolvida. Seria fácil exterminar as forças de Voldemort, mas seria a coisa certa a fazer, condenar todas aquelas pessoas à morte, sem direito a um julgamento ou uma chance de se redimirem? Por outro lado, captura-los vivos seria bem mais difícil e perigoso. Valeria a pena tentar, arriscando a vida de pessoas boas para salvar as vidas de pessoas seguramente más? Se os aspectos moral e de segurança da questão era o que mais preocupava aquele grupo, também era necessário levar em conta que, o que quer que façam, haveria também desdobramentos políticos importantes.

Quando Sirius finalmente acordou no dia seguinte, irritado com as constantes batidas à porta de seu quarto, deparou-se com Bete e Luna esperando por ele.

"Venha, dorminhoco, não temos tempo a perder" disse Bete, apontando para o portal que Luna acabara de abrir.

Uma rápida viagem depois Sirius estava em uma sala muito estranha, dominada por uma enorme poltrona reclinável, e um homem vagamente conhecido com uma máscara na face que o aguardava. Bete logo começou a explicar o que pretendiam.

"Lembra-se do senhor Granger, pai de Hermione?" disse ela, apontando para a poltrona e empurrando Sirius na direção dela. "Deite-se aqui e relaxe. O senhor Granger é um dentista, ele trata dos dentes e é capaz de fazer maravilhas. Iremos implantar dois brinquedinhos nossos em seus molares inferiores, aqueles dentes maiores do fundo."

Retirando do bolso uma caixinha contendo o que pareciam ser dois pequenos botões brancos, Bete continuou a explicação: "Um deles é um potente localizador, que vai nos permitir saber onde você estiver mesmo que por detrás de fortes proteções mágicas. Apenas o feitiço Fidelius talvez seja capaz de ocultá-lo, e ainda assim não temos tanta certeza de que consiga. O outro é uma pequena dose de antídoto para veritaserum, que durará por doze horas depois de ingerida. Para ativá-la, basta você pressionar o topo do seu molar direito com força, e a fina cerâmica do casulo se romperá. Alguma pergunta?"

Aquela última havia sido uma pergunta retórica, já que o doutor Granger mantinha a boca de Sirius bem aberta e providenciava a instalação do localizador. Luna se divertiu ao ver um homem tão grande e com tanta pose de valente mostrar tanto medo sentado à cadeira do dentista.

-o0o-

"Ah, meu caro amigo Severo" cumprimentou o diretor ao seu Mestre de Poções. Enquanto Slughorn havia assumido as aulas de Snape, Dumbledore havia mantido o ex-Comensal na posição simbólica de Mestre de Poções, com as funções de repor os estoques de poções da Enfermaria, cuidar dos estoques de ingredientes do castelo e realizar pesquisas sobre novas poções. Alvo achou que Severo gostaria da posição, podendo se dedicar às suas amadas poções sem ter que lidar com os irritantes alunos. Infelizmente, Snape gostava também de poder, atenção e das oportunidades de incomodar os pentelhos que recebia como alunos, e isso tudo lhe fora negado ao ser ele privado de suas antigas posições de professor e chefe da casa Sonserina. Os alunos já não mais o temiam, e o ignoravam completamente, para seu grande desgosto.

"O Senhor das Trevas reuniu seus seguidores ontem à noite. Ele não irá atacar Azkaban como esperávamos. Seu alvo é outro" disse ele ao diretor enquanto se sentava.

"Acaso serei eu esse novo alvo?" perguntou Dumbledore, já temendo a resposta.

"Sim! Você já sabia?"

"Certos acontecimentos recentes deixaram esse ponto óbvio" respondeu o diretor calmamente. "Ele pediu sua ajuda de alguma forma específica?"

"Ele conversou comigo em particular, e pediu que eu cheque as defesas do castelo e a melhor forma de vencê-las. Também quer que eu verifique se há alunos entre os últimos anos que sejam favoráveis à sua causa, e que estejam dispostos a ajudar. Até o momento não pediu que eu fizesse nenhum movimento direto contra você, mas isso pode mudar. Mas o que mais me preocupa é que ele também manteve uma longa conversa particular com Lúcio, antes de me chamar. Pode ser que ele esteja planejando usar Narcissa e Lúcio para armarem alguma cilada."

"Isso eu já esperava. Pena que Cornélio insistiu tanto para que eu contratasse Narcissa e Dolores. Elas não eram de forma alguma as pessoas que eu queria para esses cargos. Você tem alguma informação sobre o poder das forças que ele está reunindo e de quando pretende atacar?"

"Sobre as forças, ainda não tenho muitas informações. Dependerá de quantos mercenários ele conseguirá pagar com o dinheiro que está tomando dos Comensais, e de quão 'persuasivos' forem seus recrutadores. Praticamente todos seus antigos aliados estão envolvidos em um rápido recrutamento. Ele quer atacar o mais rápido possível, dez dias no máximo, antes se possível. Dumbledore, há um senso de urgência em tudo o que ele está fazendo. Não estou gostando nada disso. Não é assim que ele agiu das vezes anteriores."

"Oh, mas eu esperava por isso. Voldemort está desesperado, e acabará cometendo erros, erros esses dos quais nós nos aproveitaremos para selar seu destino de uma vez por todas. Dez dias não é um prazo muito longo para nos prepararmos, mas faremos com que seja suficiente. Amanhã mesmo estaremos dando um grande passo para melhorar nossa situação."

-o0o-

No meio de toda a tensão pela qual a Fundação passava, uma notícia boa chegou das crianças para resolver um problema secundário: o do aterro sanitário que se previa construir próximo à sede.

Um grupo de meninas encabeçado por Hermione forneceu a solução. A Fundação estava agora correndo para comprar o terreno que o governo queria dos seus dois atuais proprietários, antes que o processo de desapropriação fosse iniciado. Em seguida, a ideia das garotas era anunciar em cadeia nacional a intenção do governo em criar o aterro, e oferecer a cada cidadão que quisesse colaborar em preservar a área um metro quadrado do terreno gratuitamente, o cidadão tendo apenas que pagar a taxa de transferência e registro do imóvel. Como incentivo adicional, a Fundação emitiria uma carteirinha de sócio para cada proprietário, e transformaria a região em uma área de camping privativo e preservação ambiental.

Se a campanha atingir seus objetivos, o terreno estaria dividido em meio milhão de proprietários. Ficaria caro demais para efetuar tantas desapropriações. Tão caro que tornaria o projeto todo inviável, deixando qualquer outra localização mais interessante economicamente.

Os adultos ficaram impressionados com a ideia. Simples, prática, legal e pacífica, se bem que um pouco cara. Mas vencer o governo não era tarefa simples. Antes dessa ideia, eles sequer tinham esperanças de vencer, apenas de atrasar o processo.

-o0o-

Snape chegou cedo aos portões de Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. Sirius Black, um de seus piores inimigos, se mostrara uma pessoa de hábitos regulares. Todo dia em que seu rival dava aulas em Hogwarts, ele aparatava em frente aos portões da escola às 7:45, com tempo apenas suficiente para caminhar até sua sala antes do começo da primeira aula do dia.

Hoje, porém, ele não chegaria a alcançar sua sala. Dumbledore avisara o mestre de poções dos planos para que ele fosse capturado tão logo cruzasse os portões e ficasse impossibilitado de aparatar para longe. Sirius Black sendo preso e escoltado para o castelo era algo que Severo deseja ver pessoalmente, uma memória que lhe daria prazer recordar pelo resto de sua vida. E, apenas por segurança, ele estava escondido próximo ao portão, para garantir que Black não escapasse.

Ele viu quando o próprio Ministro aparatou com um grupo de aurores, quatro dos quais acompanharam Cornélio ao castelo, enquanto os demais, cerca de uma dúzia, tomaram posição próximo à cabana de Hagrid, ocultando-se para esperar pela chegada de Black.

-o0o-

A Fundação estava sabendo de todos os planos de Alvo e Cornélio, e estava pronta para utilizar esses planos a seu favor. Teria sido mais simples que Sirius não aparecesse e enviasse por coruja um aviso de resignação do cargo, mas seria bem mais efetivo colocar os dois poderosos magos em uma situação difícil e até mesmo vergonhosa, e foi isso o que eles decidiram fazer.

No horário previsto para a chegada de Sirius, Paul abriu um portal da Fundação para o Hall de Entrada do castelo, para que seu padrinho chegasse à escola sem passar pela emboscada. De lá, Paul usou outro portal para o segundo andar, de onde prepararia o resgaste de Sirius, após o Maroto realizar seu show especial frente a toda população da escola.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso nos lábios e toda despreocupação de quem sabe o que está acontecendo, Sirius caminhou lentamente pelo Hall de Entrada, cruzando em frente às portas do Grande Salão acenando para alguns de seus alunos.

"SIRIUS!" exclamou Dumbledore ao notar a inesperada presença de seu professor no castelo. O Maroto parou e acenou para o velho diretor, feliz ao observar as expressões de surpresa no rosto dos dois conspiradores sentados à mesa dos professores.

"Sirius, venha cá, por favor!" disse Dumbledore, levantando da mesa.

"Algo errado, Alvo?" perguntou Sirius, entrando no Grande Hall mas parando próximo à entrada. O plano era fazer com que Alvo ou Cornélio dessem voz de prisão ao Maroto em frente a toda escola, para que essa arbitrariedade contasse com o máximo de testemunhas.

Em rápidos movimentos o diretor tirou sua varinha, desarmou Sirius recolhendo a varinha dele em sua mão esquerda, e colocou um feitiço imobilizando e silenciando sua vítima. Só que não, pois Sirius imediatamente objetou ao tratamento, ainda em pé e colocando as mãos nos quadris para reforçar sua postura de revolta.

"O que significa isso, Alvo? Qual a razão para esse ataque não provocado?"

Na mesa do primeiro ano, Luna e várias de suas amigas continham com custo as gargalhadas que tinham vontade de soltar ao ver a expressão de surpresa e incompreensão no rosto do diretor. O escudo de Luna funcionara perfeitamente, protegendo o Maroto dos feitiços de Dumbledore sem que ninguém percebesse o que ocorrera.

"Sirius Órion Black" disse o Ministro ao se levantar. "Por razões de segurança nacional, você está detido para interrogatório! O que você fez com meus aurores!"

"Nada" respondeu Sirius calmamente. "Esses quatro com você são os únicos que vi nos últimos dias, e estão em perfeitas condições. E não tenho nada a esconder. Posso responder quaisquer perguntas que queiram fazer aqui e agora."

"NÃO!" gritou Dumbledore, chocando a todos. "As perguntas que temos são segredos de Estado, e não devem ser compartilhadas publicamente. Iremos a meu escritório. Sirius, peço que coopere conosco nesse assunto, ou seremos forçados a tomar medidas mais drásticas."

"Isso tudo é altamente irregular, Alvo. Parece-me um caso clássico de abuso de poder. Mas não oporei resistência enquanto for tratado com dignidade" Sirius enunciou com cuidado, olhando para os alunos à sua volta para deixar bem clara sua posição sobre os acontecimentos.

"Ótimo!" interrompeu o Ministro, tentando mostrar poder ao tomar a direção dos acontecimentos. "Gawain, verifique o que houve com os aurores estacionados lá fora. Veja se há necessidade de adicionarmos algumas acusações extras contra esse elemento. E vocês" disse ele se dirigindo aos outros três aurores de sua guarda pessoal, "escoltem Black ao escritório do diretor conosco."

Um dos aurores postou-se à frente de Sirius, os outros dois atrás e o Ministro e o diretor ao final fecharam a pequena procissão que seguiu para o interior do castelo, pela escadaria principal. Enquanto isso, terminada a ação no Grande Salão, Luna olhou para a professora Vector e fez o sinal deixando que ela soubesse que parte dos alunos da escola não seria vista por algum tempo. Luna e Paul principalmente, já que, com Sirius prestes a escapar, o diretor certamente voltaria sua atenção para os dois primeiro-anistas e seu grupo de amigos.

-o0o-

Extrair Sirius de seus captores foi extremamente fácil.

Paul tinha uma visão privilegiada do grupo que subia as escadarias. Poderia ter realizado a proeza logo após o primeiro lance de escadas, mas ele precisava dar algum tempo para que os alunos se escondessem. Assim, ele foi subindo à frente do grupo, mantendo observação contínua sobre eles. Quando eles chegaram ao patamar entre os dois lances de escadas que levavam do quarto para o quinto andar, Paul finalmente agiu.

Um portal foi aberto para a escapada de Sirius. Dessa vez, ao invés de um 'buraco no ar' entre os dois locais unidos pelo portal, Paul criou o que parecia um buraco no solo, logo abaixo do pé que seu padrinho ia colocar novamente no solo. Vendo o buraco se abrir, Sirius simplesmente pulou para o interior dele, que se fechou tão logo ele passou. De volta à Fundação, ele correu para a sala de controle, para poder ver em primeira-mão a reação de seus captores.

"QUÊ!?" gritou um dos aurores ao ver seu prisioneiro desaparecer subitamente.

"Ele aparatou!" disse o outro, olhando ao redor como se Sirius fosse tolo o suficiente para ficar ali por perto.

"Idiota! Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts!" bufou o Ministro, visivelmente irritado. "Alvo?" interrogou ele ao diretor, esperando que o sábio ancião tivesse uma explicação para o ocorrido.

Dumbledore estivera mantendo sua preciosa varinha em mãos, e logo estava tentando diversos feitiços para detectar resíduos mágicos.

"Não foi aparatação nem chave-de-portal" disse ele finalmente. "Impressionante! Há resquícios de um tipo de magia que nunca antes vi. Não sei como ele conseguiu escapar, nem onde possa ter descoberto tal... AS CRIANÇAS!"

"Alvo, você não pode estar pensando... Já nos expusemos em demasiado com Black... Não podemos arriscar mais... A opinião pública... São apenas crianças!" balbuciou o Ministro, temeroso do que o desenrolar dos fatos pudesse trazer de perigo à sua permanência no cargo.

"Não temos mais tempo a perder, Cornélio. Tem que ser feito, pelo Bem Maior!" respondeu o diretor, rapidamente virando-se e descendo novamente ao Grande Hall em grande velocidade.

Sem outra alternativa, o Ministro acenou para que os aurores o acompanhassem, e passou a seguir o velho mago escada abaixo.

-o0o-

O velho diretor chegou quase sem fôlego ao Grande Salão, e imediatamente percebeu que muitos alunos já haviam deixado o recinto, provavelmente rumo às suas aulas matinais.

Fudge chegou logo atrás, e confirmou que seus aurores estavam todos em boas condições, e não haviam visto nenhum sinal de Black chegando ao castelo. Aquilo não cheirava nada bem para ele. Parecia claro que estavam sendo vítimas de algum plano cruel.

Dumbledore levou sua varinha à garganta, e logo sua voz ecoava por todos os aposentos da escola.

"Atenção todos! A presença de todos os alunos é requerida imediatamente no Grande Salão. Professores e funcionários, favor colaborar para que todos os alunos retornem ao Grande Salão o mais rápido e ordeiramente possível. Todos os alunos, sem exceção, devem voltar imediatamente ao Grande Salão."

Suas ordens dadas, Alvo voltou calmamente à mesa dos professores e seu abandonado desjejum, esperando pelo regresso dos alunos, Zurkhof e Lovegood em particular. Cornélio voltou a se sentar ao lado do diretor, mas nem de longe foi capaz de manter a mesma calma.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, com um olhar de poucos amigos dirigido a seu superior, a professora McGonagall se aproximou do diretor para reportar que todos os alunos encontrados estavam de volta ao Grande Salão.

"Minerva, querida, é óbvio que você está equivocada. Veja a seu redor, temos menos da metade dos alunos que deveriam estar presentes."

"Não estou equivocada, diretor. Estes são todos os alunos que pudemos localizar. Os demais não foram encontrados nos recintos da escola" disse ela com extrema ironia, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena malcomportada.

"Impossível! Deve haver algum erro. As proteções do castelo não acusaram a saída de nenhum aluno para fora da escola!" respondeu o diretor se levantando. Virando-se para o Ministro, ele disse: "Cornélio, estou indo para meu escritório, de onde farei uma busca mais extensiva e, com certeza, mais eficiente que a de meus subalternos" olhando com profunda decepção para Minerva. Voltando-se novamente para o Ministro, ele completou: "Gostaria de me acompanhar?"

"Não, Alvo, receio que não" respondeu o Ministro, bastante chateado com seu papel naqueles acontecimentos, e achando melhor ficar longe de Hogwarts até que as coisas voltassem a correr bem para eles. "Preciso retornar ao Ministério com urgência. Avise-me de qualquer progresso assim que possível."

-o0o-

Snape estava furioso. Seus sonhos de ver Black voltar à prisão foram destruídos, e ele precisava descontar essa fúria contra alguém. Dumbledore estivera a menos de três metros de seu rival, como aquele bruxo medíocre conseguira escapar? Estaria o diretor assim tão debilitado pela idade a ponto de ser tão facilmente enganado?

E nem mesmo aquelas malditas crianças estavam pelo castelo. Metade delas desaparecera embaixo das barbas brancas do diretor! Umas duas centenas de crianças, desaparecidas!

Voldemort com certeza gostaria de saber como o velho defensor do Bem andava cometendo erros. Se nem Black Alvo era capaz de deter, vejamos como ele se sai contra o Senhor das Trevas!

-o0o-

Sirius ficou pouco tempo na Fundação. Basicamente apenas o tempo suficiente para ver que as crianças do grupo chegaram a salvo. Agora ele estava de volta ao castelo, na sala Precisa onde, com auxílio do velho mapa dos Marotos, ele e os gêmeos Weasley iriam se revezar em turnos para vigiar qualquer movimentação suspeita no castelo, com atenção especial sobre Snape, os Malfoys e a possível aproximação de Voldemort e seus comensais.

Junto com eles, Paul, Luna e Liz estariam treinando e preparando o grupo mais avançado das crianças, para o caso de qualquer emergência que pudesse ocorrer. Vendo que Snape voltara a sair do castelo, eles rapidamente decidiram que o melhor seria colocar as defesas da escola no máximo. O narigudo seboso e seus amigos comensais não voltariam a entrar no castelo.

Na Fundação, as mulheres logo se colocaram na tarefa de arrumar acomodações e atividades para as crianças recém-chegadas. Enquanto isso, Xeno estava lançando três novos artigos em O Pensador Crítico. Um revelando o retorno de Voldemort à Ilha, o segundo revelando o plano de Dumbledore e Fudge obter controle sobre o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera através do aprisionamento injustificado de seu padrinho Sirius Black, e o terceiro, e mais importante, um engodo tentando desestabilizar o já irado e preocupado Senhor das Trevas.

Havia ainda um obstáculo para que Voldemort pudesse enfim ser derrotado de uma vez por todas: um último horcrux, que a Fundação ainda não tinha pistas sobre onde pudesse estar. Para isso, agora que eles tinham o Senhor das Trevas novamente grampeado com múltiplos sensores, eles precisavam forçar Voldemort a revelar a localização de seu mais precioso tesouro. Com esse intuito, uma reportagem especial declarava que a Fundação descobrira como o Senhor das Trevas evitara sua morte definitiva, e tinha tomado importantes passos para destruir as precauções que ele havia tomado para garantir sua imortalidade. Os horcruxes não eram mencionados diretamente, mas o artigo mencionava que diversos objetos haviam sido submetidos a um revoltante ritual, mostrando fotos de cada um deles, e confidenciando que apenas um deles restava, e que em dois ou três dias esse também seria desativado, deixando Voldemort novamente mortal.

Era um blefe não muito sutil ou elaborado, mas eles estavam contando que, entre o medo da morte e o desespero de ver seus planos enfrentando tantas dificuldades, o poderoso Senhor das Trevas titubeasse e acabasse revelando a localização de seu último horcrux.

-o0o-

Na mansão Riddle, o dia começara excepcionalmente favorável para seu proprietário. A já enorme residência estava expandida ao máximo com feitiços poderosos, para que o espaço necessário a acomodação do exército do Senhor das Trevas fosse suficiente.

De todos os continentes seus leais seguidores voltavam trazendo centenas de bruxos leais à causa ou ao dinheiro dos puros de sangue. Até o final do dia, esperava-se que as forças de Voldemort pudessem chegar a mil e duzentos bruxos, e mais algumas centenas de criaturas das trevas. Hogwarts não seria capaz de resistir a tamanha força, e após o castelo ser tomado e o seu inimigo Dumbledore derrotado, de posse da varinha do destino logo Azkaban e o Ministério também cairiam, vítimas do poder do Senhor Obscuro.

A chegada de Snape deixou Voldemort ainda mais feliz. Claro que era um pouco preocupante descobrir que a Fundação tinha influência tão poderosa sobre metade dos alunos, mas eles haviam fugido do castelo, significando que o velho mago que dirigia a escola estava ainda mais desolado em sua posição e não contaria com o apoio desse misterioso grupo. Com três pequenos grupos causando alguma destruição e desordem no Ministério, no Beco Diagonal e em Hogsmeade, seria fácil dar trabalho suficiente aos aurores, e talvez também à Ordem da Fênix, para que seu ataque à escola pudesse ser efetuado sem interferências externas.

Pena que as tentativas do velho ingênuo tenham dado tão poucos resultados em tirar o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera de seu prolongado anonimato. Aquela maldita profecia ainda preocupava o Senhor das Trevas, e seria necessário tomar alguma providência logo para sanar aquele perigo, antes que o menino tivesse tempo de se tornar uma ameaça real. Por outro lado, talvez fosse bom que o pequeno Potter estivesse fora dos acontecimentos atuais. A profecia garantiria que, com Potter ausente, Voldemort não pudesse ser derrotado. Com Dumbledore morto e o Ministério da Magia sob seu controle, o Senhor das Trevas poderia então concentrar-se em dar caça ao garoto enquanto suas forças cuidaram de efetuar a limpeza da sociedade mágica, colocando a escória de sangue ruim em seu devido lugar, aos pés dos puros de sangue.

"Mestre?" ressoou a voz preocupada de Lúcio Malfoy, tirando Voldemort de seus sonhos de conquista para as preocupações do presente.

"O que é, Lúcio? Espero que tenha boas notícias para me dar."

"Sim, mestre. Está tudo correndo a contento. Crabbe e Barfield retornaram do Oriente Médio com ainda mais forças do que esperávamos. A promessa de dinheiro fácil aos voluntários e umas poucas dádivas que enviamos aos chefes tribais fizeram maravilhas. É possível que, entre bruxos e criaturas, tenhamos mais de dois mil seres sob vosso comando ao final do dia."

"Isso é bom. No entanto, sinto seu nervosismo daqui, Lúcio. Está com receio de revelar-me algo. O que é?"

Lúcio não esperava que seu mestre pudesse ler suas emoções tão facilmente, mas não havia outra saída. Ele tinha que passar aquela informação avante.

"Não sei julgar quão relevante seja, mestre, mas O Pensador Crítico acaba de publicar um artigo sobre o senhor. Dizem terem descoberto o meio pelo qual o senhor se tornou imortal. Acho que seria oportuno se pudesse ler o artigo para certificar-se de que tudo esteja em ordem, meu Mestre."

Voldemort sentou-se em sua elaborada poltrona, praticamente um trono digno de um rei, e começou a ler o artigo citado por Lúcio. Ele percebeu bem quando o mesmo se aproveitou de sua concentração no artigo para sair rapidamente da sala, temendo que a ira do mestre se voltasse contra ele.

Ao contrário do que Lúcio esperava, ao invés de zangado, Voldemort acabou bastante pensativo. Que alguém sabia dos horcruxes que ele havia criado e os vinha destruindo sistematicamente era algo que ele já sabia. Por que estariam abrindo o jogo e revelando tudo aquilo agora? Por que avisar que estavam atrás do último, e logo o obteriam? Seria um blefe? Tinha toda a aparência de ser.

Ah, como Voldemort gostaria de se dar ao luxo de sair destruindo coisas, pelo simples prazer de extravasar sua raiva, como Lúcio achou que ele faria! Mas a situação exigia que ele permanecesse calmo, com uma difícil decisão à sua frente. Recuperar seu último horcrux e mantê-lo protegido junto a si, ou deixa-lo onde estava, bem escondido? Tudo se resumia a uma única dúvida: a Fundação realmente sabia onde ele havia ocultado seu último horcrux, ou esperava fazer com que ele os levasse até lá?

-o0o-

Dumbledore estava ficando desesperado. Seus informantes o avisaram de uma grande movimentação dos mais sórdidos indivíduos do mundo mágico, além de centenas de criaturas das trevas, em direção à Grã-Bretanha, vindos das mais diversas partes do planeta. Voldemort não demoraria em atacar, e não estava poupando esforços em reunir um grande exército para isso.

Enquanto isso, metade de seus alunos havia desaparecido, incluindo os dois alunos do primeiro ano que eram sua última esperança de exercer alguma influência sobre a Fundação e o pequeno Potter. O misterioso desaparecimento de Sirius Black enquanto escoltado por três aurores, bem como o sumiço das crianças e as outras ações em que a Fundação se envolvera mostrava o quão poderosos seus membros eram, mas não havia nenhuma garantia de que eles saberiam como agir para eliminar definitivamente Voldemort e se agiriam em prol do Bem Maior ou de seus interesses pessoais.

Para aumentar sua angústia, Severo não retornara ainda à escola, e Alvo temia que, quando ele finalmente retornasse, estivesse acompanhado de Tom Riddle e seus sequazes. Para piorar, Fudge recusara seu pedido para uma guarnição de aurores proteger a escola, alegando que as forças do Ministério eram restritas e que havia alvos mais importantes a proteger, sugerindo que ele fechasse a escola e despachasse os alunos de volta para suas casas. Dumbledore bem sabia que o alvo mais importante que Cornélio queria proteger era sua própria pessoa, mas resolveu não jogar isso na cara do Ministro para não complicar ainda mais sua situação.

Estava difícil manter a escola funcionando. Com metade dos alunos desaparecidos e o fiasco na tentativa de prender Black, até os mais ingênuos dos alunos percebia que uma nuvem negra se aproximara da escola e coisas terríveis estavam por acontecer. Sem saber se Voldemort, com as informações que Severo certamente lhe forneceria sobre os últimos eventos, manteria seu prazo original ou aceleraria o ataque à escola, tudo o que restava a Alvo para fazer era se preparar para o pior. Pelo menos Fudge concordara com a extinção de duas classes. Umbridge e Narcissa estavam deixando o castelo naquele mesmo dia, o que tirava dois pesos, por pequenos que fossem, das costas do cansado e aturdido mago.

Como última providência, Alvo havia conectado as lareiras dos aposentos dos quatro chefes de casa à rede flu, e estabelecera, com os professores e funcionários, planos para a rápida evacuação dos alunos em caso de ataque.

-o0o-

Voldemort tomara finalmente as decisões finais, e a preparação para os ataques corria a todo vapor. No dia seguinte, logo às sete horas, Lúcio Malfoy comandaria um grupo de seus mais fiéis e habilidosos seguidores ao Ministério da Magia, onde colocariam tantos funcionários quanto possível sob influência do feitiço Império, instruindo os subjugados servidores a atacarem e destruírem o que pudessem encontrar a partir das nove horas.

Nessa mesma hora, outros grupos estariam fazendo rápidos e devastadores ataques no Beco Diagonal, na vila de Hogsmeade e no Hospital São Mungo, enquanto suas forças principais iniciariam o ataque a Hogwarts. A informação de Lúcio de que Narcissa fora colocada para fora do castelo criava uma pequena dificuldade, mas não tão importante assim. Severo Snape chegaria um pouco antes do ataque ao castelo, aparentemente para avisar ao diretor do iminente perigo, mas com a missão secreta de impedir que o mesmo conseguisse usar aquele frango avantajado como meio de fuga, ou mesmo para matar o velho bruxo, se uma situação favorável aparecesse.

Sete matilhas de lobisomens, trezentos Inferis e uma horda de outras criaturas das trevas faria o ataque inicial ao castelo, precedendo seu exército de bruxos das trevas. O plano era simples. Derrubar as defesas do castelo com uma sobrecarga mágica com mil e duzentos bruxos disparando contra elas, deixar as feras soltas para matar quem estivesse pela frente, pegar a varinha de Dumbledore, garantindo que ele não sobrevivesse, e de lá aparatar com os bruxos para próximo do Ministério, acabando com o governo daquele patético Ministro. Aí então ele poderia se dedicar à caça e remoção do último obstáculo a seu domínio supremo: Harry Potter.

Voldemort sentia-se extremamente confiante e seguro para executar seus planos para amanhã. A profecia dava-lhe garantia de que apenas o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera poderia derrota-lo, e ele não teria tempo de agir. Quando notícias dos ataques chegassem à Fundação, tudo já deveria estar resolvido. E, pensando com calma e longamente, o Senhor das Trevas chegara à conclusão de que o artigo em O Pensador Crítico não era mais do que um blefe. Nenhuma das proteções que colocara ao redor de seu precioso horcrux fora ativada. E não fazia sentido a Fundação anunciar sua eminente caça ao poderoso artefato antecipadamente. Agora que ele pensara bem o assunto, era fácil ver que o artigo fora escrito com a intenção de fazê-lo ir ao local do esconderijo, para que o paradeiro do horcrux fosse revelado.

Isso significava uma coisa: ele ainda estava sendo vigiado de alguma forma. Seria um de seus homens, ou algum artefato mágico? Essa era sua única preocupação, e ele não conseguira resolver esse dilema. Submeteu cada um que se aproximava dele à testes por Legilimência, e nada encontrou. Da mesma forma, os inúmeros testes mágicos a que se submeteu não revelaram nada de diferente em sua pessoa ou suas vestes. Voldemort não estava confiando muito nesses resultados negativos, e por isso mantinha seus planos em segredo e apenas em sua própria cabeça, nada revelando a seus servidores antes da hora, e nada escrevendo em papel, para evitar surpresas em seus ataques. Cada um só ia sabendo o que precisava na medida em que precisava. Todos sabiam que ataques seriam executados em breve, mas apenas ele sabia onde e quando e por quem.

E, no entanto, mesmo com todas essas precauções, ainda assim uma pontinha de dúvida e temor insistia em penetrar seus pensamentos...

-o0o-

Cornélio Fudge também andava muito preocupado. Sua aliança com o poderoso Alvo Dumbledore nada produzira de concreto, e ambos estavam sendo ridicularizados naquela publicação clandestina novamente.

Para piorar as coisas, Dumbledore acabara de conversar com o Ministro pela lareira privativa de seu escritório, e dera a triste notícia de que provavelmente o ataque de Voldemort ocorreria ainda antes do que pensavam. Sua posição como líder do mundo mágico britânico estava em perigo. Céus, sua própria vida estava em perigo, ele realizou com terror.

Uma rápida reunião com Amélia estabeleceu uma nova política para os aurores para os próximos dias. Com o Ministério em perigo, os aurores ficariam preferencialmente em alerta nas dependências do próprio Ministério, respondendo a chamados externos na medida do possível, mas cancelando as patrulhas rotineiras até segunda ordem. Além disso, dobrou sua guarda pessoal de quatro para oito aurores.

Outra medida que ele forçou Amélia a tomar foi declarar a imediata convocação de Sirius Black, Harry Potter, os Lovegoods e os Zurkhofs para comparecerem no Ministério, sob pena de serem declarados fora-da-lei e terem seus direitos civis revogados sob acusação de alta traição ao mundo mágico britânico. Cornélio achou curioso que Amélia se rebelasse mais contra essa ordem do que contra as anteriores, mas insistiu até que ela cedesse, sob ameaça de imediata demissão se preciso fosse. Ela faria um rápido comunicado à imprensa, garantindo que o Profeta Diário estaria publicando a notícia na manhã seguinte.

Por fim, com esses pontos fora do caminho, era hora de Cornélio cuidar de si mesmo. Algumas chamadas pela rede flu e ele enchera sua agenda de compromissos longe do Ministério. Amanhã cedo ele estaria visitando o Ministro da Magia da Bélgica. Os de Holanda, França, Suíça, Itália, Áustria, Alemanha e Polônia estavam agendados na sequência. Mais seriam adicionados, se ele julgasse necessário. Cornélio Fudge gostava muito de si mesmo para esperar pela morte sentado sozinho em seu gabinete.

-o0o-

Amélia Bones estava feliz, apesar da pequena decepção com a convocação compulsória dos membros da Fundação. Fudge havia, sem saber, auxiliado Amélia ao convocar todos os aurores para proteção do Ministério. Ela estava a par de tudo o que a Fundação descobrira sobre os planos de Voldemort, infelizmente não muito ainda, mas ter os aurores a seu dispor no Ministério, com Fudge viajando pelo Continente, facilitaria sua missão de mantê-los a salvo, poder enviá-los rapidamente onde eles fossem necessários, e principalmente mantê-los longe do pessoal da Fundação, para que um grupo não interferisse com o outro.

Mesmo a comunicação à imprensa acabou servindo a seus propósitos. Fudge fora muito ingênuo em deixar o assunto nas mãos dela. Ele pagaria caro por isso. O anúncio seria feito, mas Amélia cuidaria para que o assunto todo refletisse muito mal para as imagens do Ministro e de Dumbledore.

Terminando seu dia com sucesso total, Amélia se dirigiu à Fundação em companhia de Saul Croacker e alguns outros inomináveis. Nada surpreendente nisso. Era ali, na Fundação, que estavam as informações que todos precisavam, e seria dali, amanhã, que o futuro da sociedade mágica britânica seria decidido. Se, há poucos meses atrás, alguém houvesse dito a Amélia que aquele pequeno grupo de magos e bruxas, que ela conhecia pessoalmente há muitos anos, acrescido apenas por uma pequena família constituída por uma mãe não-mágica e seus dois filhos, conseguiriam conquistar tamanho poder a ponto de tornar Dumbledore e sua Ordem da Fênix, Voldemort e seus milhares de seguidores, e Fudge e todo o poder da máquina governamental, personagens secundários no curso dos acontecimentos, ela teria rido e declarado aquela pessoa louca. E, no entanto, ali estava ela, pasma frente ao poder que inteligência e inovação eram capazes de angariar.

-o0o-

"Paul, viu o último artigo em O Pensador Crítico?" perguntou Susana ao menino, sentando-se ao seu lado com o receptor ainda aberto, que ofereceu a ele.

Paul tomou o aparelho da menina, sorrindo para ela em agradecimento, e rapidamente leu o artigo.

"Perfeito!" comentou ele satisfeito. "Depois que tudo isso acabar, tenho certeza de que esse Cornélio será apenas uma lembrança desagradável de um passado a esquecer, e sua tia estará pronta a assumir o cargo dele e fazer as mudanças de que a sociedade mágica necessita. Você deve se orgulhar dela, Susana, sua tia é realmente uma pessoa fantástica, e a mais indicada para esse importante cargo."

A ruivinha enrubesceu toda com o elogia e escondeu sua face no ombro de Paul, abraçando-o ternamente e perguntando a meia voz: "Vocês vão ajuda-la, não é? Quero dizer, a Fundação."

"Claro que sim. Não faremos parte do governo, eu acho. Nenhum dos adultos parece interessado em exercer cargos públicos. Mas por certo apoiaremos o governo dela e faremos o possível para ajudar no que pudermos."

"Isso é algo que nunca entendi muito bem. Vocês desejam mudanças, mas ao mesmo tempo não querem assumir cargos onde elas podem ser realizadas..."

"Achamos que as mudanças são mais efetivas quando ocorrem por pressão de baixo para cima, do que implantadas por decretos de cima para baixo. Veja o caso de Dumbledore com a escola. Ele quis mudar tudo de acordo com sua própria vontade, sem envolver os alunos no processo, e qual o resultado? Não agradou a ninguém, e suas mudanças simplesmente não vão durar muito. Se ele insistir, estará agindo como um ditador, e terá cada vez menos suporte e cada vez mais oposição a enfrentar."

"Sua tia vai ter muito trabalho no início. A população mágica ficou realmente indignada ao saber da extensão real dos privilégios dos puros de sangue" comentou Dafne, juntando-se a eles acompanhada por Morag e Padma. Elas haviam passado horas explorando o que a Sala Precisa podia oferecer em termos de ajuda à defesa de Hogwarts, e agora recebiam muito bem a oportunidade de poder fazer uma pausa e simplesmente conversar um pouco.

"Vai ser uma briga danada entre os nascidos-trouxas e meio-sangues querendo acabar com os privilégios dos puros de sangue, enquanto esses lutam por reter seu poder e seus benefícios" explicou Morag.

"Mas contar com a fama que virá com a derrota sobre Voldemort vai dar muita força a ela" comentou Padma, para mostrar a Susana que as coisas não seriam tão ruins assim, e que madame Bones teria alguns trunfos na mão.

"Paul? Acha que Harry Potter poderia fazer uma declaração de apoio para a tia de Susana?" perguntou Dafne sondando a possibilidade, tomando a mão do garoto na sua. "Sei que você não aprecia essa sua fama como Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas ajudaria muito para assegurar a posição de madame Bones e auxiliar nessa época de transição de governos."

"Isso é algo em que venho pensando" confidenciou o menino. "Aliás, mais do que simplesmente apoiar Amélia. Estive pensando que talvez fosse a hora, após a derrota de Voldemort, de deixar que todos saibam que eu nasci como Harry Potter, mas optei por ser adotado pelos Zurkhofs."

Susana levantou a cabeça de sua confortável posição no ombro de Paul para olhá-lo nos olhos. "É uma tremenda decisão, Paul" disse ela. Ao seu redor, as outras meninas estavam igualmente espantadas que Paul estivesse pensando em abrir completamente o jogo para toda a população mágica. "Por outro lado, com Voldemort liquidado, talvez o impacto não seja assim tão grande."

"Não subestime o poder dos mitos e dos heróis entre as massas, Susana" ponderou Morag. "Se toda a extensão do papel de Paul na derrota de Voldemort for revelado, ele será ainda muito mais famoso do que já é. Imagine só, derrotar o mais terrível bruxo do mal com apenas onze anos de idade, depois de ter feito com que ele passasse uma década como alma penada aos quinze meses de idade! Isso é enorme! Ele será comparado com o próprio Merlin, por certo! Imaginou a pressão que haverá sobre ele, todo mundo esperando todo tipo de milagres o tempo todo!"

"É mesmo, Paul, não será fácil" comentou Dafne. "Você sabe bem como a maioria das pessoas é preguiçosa. Vão achar que é seu dever resolver todos os problemas para elas. Você nem tem idade para compreender muito de economia e política ou qualquer outra dessas disciplinas complexas, não que não nos esforcemos todos para aprender, mas é que é extremamente injusto o quanto elas vão esperar de você, e o quanto vão deixar de fazer por si mesmas esperando que você resolva os problemas por elas, e o quanto elas vão crucifica-lo por qualquer coisa que saia errada em suas vidas."

"Oh, e se fosse apenas a política e a economia..." disse Morag, continuando "Mas vai ser tudo de uma vez: a camada de ozônio, o aquecimento da Terra, os problemas da poluição e da fome, a cura do câncer e da SIDA... Vamos precisar da ajuda de Hermione para fazer o cronograma de tudo o que você vai precisar fazer..."

"Morag! Por favor, nem de brincadeira diga algo assim!" suplicou Paul. "Hermione cuidando de minha agenda? Estarei de cabelos brancos antes de poder ir de novo a um cinema, ou levar uma garota a passeio!"

"Alguma garota específica que você gostaria de levar a passeio, Paul?" perguntou Dafne, apertando sugestivamente a mão do menino, e despertando a atenção não só das amigas ao redor, mas de outras garotas presentes também na sala.

"Eu e minha enorme boca!" comentou o menino ao ver a reação que despertara em suas amigas. Olhando fixamente para a loirinha que o havia colocado naquela difícil situação, ele disse em voz clara para que todas compreendessem: "No momento eu não teria a mínima condição de escolher uma dentre vocês como especial, sinto muito, Dafne. Mas, por outro lado, isso significa que não estou descartando nenhuma possibilidade. Vocês todas são especiais, cada uma a seu modo" Paul parou um instante para pensar no que acabara de dizer. "Puxa, isso soou estranho, não é? Quero dizer, é a mais pura verdade, mas soa como se eu estivesse simplesmente evitando magoar vocês, ou algo assim. A verdade é que não tenho experiência nenhuma nesse departamento, mas estou começando a pensar que seria interessante adquirir alguma. Acho que, depois dessa confusão toda se resolver, seria um bom momento para começar a conhecê-las melhor, uma por vez, mas sem compromissos, sabe, algo suave e apenas como amigos a princípio. O que acham?"

"Primeira da fila corta tudo!" disse Susana rapidamente, para decepção das demais que logo foram marcando seus lugares na sequência.

Morag, rindo alucinadamente tanto por ter conseguido a segunda vaga quanto pela cara de espanto de Paul, consolou o garoto, dizendo: "Paul, desde antes mesmo de sabermos que você era Harry Potter, a maioria de nós já tinha colocado olhos sobre você. Garotas amadurecem mais rápido para relacionamentos, como você deve saber."

"A maioria dos garotos estaria estufando o peito de orgulho no seu lugar, Paul" comentou Padma. "No entanto, você parece preocupado. Está com receio que vai nos magoar, nos decepcionar ou algo assim?"

"É... sim, é isso" respondeu Paul encabulado.

"Qual deles, nos magoar ou nos decepcionar?" perguntou Kimberly, abraçando o menino por trás da cadeira em que ele estava sentado, e colando o rosto ao dele no lado não ocupado por Susana.

"Ambos?" respondeu ele timidamente. "E já não magoa vocês eu estar pensando em sair com mais de uma de vocês?"

"Não será só por amizade por enquanto?" perguntou Dafne, lançando um olhar indignado a Kimberly, que ocupara o lado do garoto mais próximo dela, antes de se voltar novamente para Paul e continuar. "Desde que você dê uma chance para cada uma de nós sair com você antes de decidir iniciar um namoro, acho que é algo perfeitamente natural."

"Mesmo?" respondeu Paul espantado. O garoto estava com dificuldades de aceitar a situação em que se encontrava. "Mas vocês não estão pensando em sair apenas comigo, não é? Os outros garotos..."

"Eles terão a chance deles, não se preocupe" disse Labina, que se sentara em frente ao garoto, ao lado de Morag. "Mas eles terão que se comportar, e arranjar coragem para nos convidar."

"O que eu quero ver é você pedindo permissão para levar Raquel para um passeio assim, Paul" disse Dafne, piscando para o garoto e se divertindo com a expressão de espanto e medo que ele mostrou. "Oh, sério, Paul? Achou, mesmo que por um minuto, que aquela baixinha não exigiria sua oportunidade também? É melhor começar a se preparar..."

"Estou frito!" limitou-se ele a dizer, antes de deixar sua testa cair sobre a mesa com um sólido 'tunk' que ecoou pela sala, enquanto uma dúzia de garotas ria abertamente de seu destino.


	28. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28 – O fim de uma era**

O grande dia havia finalmente chegado, e a Fundação ficou muito feliz ao descobrir que o Profeta Diário, em sua ânsia de ganhar de volta alguma posição junto à comunidade mágica britânica, havia inadvertidamente ajudado imensamente com as mudanças que eles queriam implantar.

Primeiro, no alto da primeira página, como manchete principal, 'Dumbledore e Fudge foram longe demais?' levava os leitores à entrevista concedida por madame Amélia Bones sobre a decisão unilateral e inexplicada deles de considerar duas das maiores celebridades atuais, Sirius Black e Harry Potter, como 'traidores da nação'. Amélia havia feito um excelente trabalho mostrando sua preocupação que os dois, entre outros, estivessem sendo vítimas de fortes medidas que ignoravam seus direitos civis e sendo acusados sem o devido processo legal junto ao DELM ou Wizengamot.

No terço central da primeira página, a chamada para uma matéria especial de Rita Skeeter: 'Dumbledore e Grindelwald: um tempestuoso romance'. Rita, informada de que Dumbledore estava maquinando alguma coisa séria, correra à Hogwarts e usara sua forma animagus para obter mais informações. Alertados da presença inesperada pelas proteções agora plenamente ativas do castelo, e após uma rápida consulta dos gêmeos Weasley ao mapa dos marotos, não foi difícil envolver a ingênua professora Bagshot a revelar alguns segredos do passado do diretor com seu sobrinho do continente bem próximo ao feio besouro que o mapa indicava ser a bisbilhoteira repórter do Profeta Diário.

Para apimentar ainda mais a situação, as crianças ainda fizeram insinuações sobre Grindelwald ter encontrado a famosa varinha do destino. Madame Bagshot não sabia desse desenvolvimento, mas não se espantou, e contou às crianças como seu sobrinho Gellert sempre fora fissurado na estória dos três irmãos e que o símbolo que ele adotara como seu era de fato o mesmo símbolo que representava os três artefatos sagrados da Morte na edição original do livro do bardo. As crianças orgulhosamente contaram à famosa historiadora, e a Skeeter por tabela, como Gellert encontrara a poderosa varinha em posse do artesão Gregorovitch e a roubara, para depois vê-la conquistada por Alvo Dumbledore após o famoso duelo em que fora finalmente derrotado.

As crianças ficaram orgulhosas ao ver no Profeta Diário que a isca que deram a Skeeter havia produzido frutos. O terço final da primeira página estava dividido em duas colunas, metade relatando o caso da varinha do destino, a outra metade revelando que a tentativa de Fudge e Dumbledore obterem contato com o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera nada mais era que uma tentativa de forçar uma profecia a se realizar.

Profecias eram matéria de muito temor e respeito dentro do mundo mágico. Também eram uma das menos compreendidas e mais controversas áreas de estudo. Entre tanto temor e ignorância, a opinião generalizada era a de que deveriam ser deixadas o quanto possível em paz. Era consenso geral que más consequências aguardavam quem quer que ousasse interferir com elas, não importando se a favor ou contra. Fora por isso que Saul Croacker propusera à Fundação revelar a existência da profecia e a tentativa dos dois líderes do governo em manipular a situação.

Aprovada a revelação, bastou a Saul enviar a Amélia uma mensagem de voz durante a entrevista que ela tivera com os representantes da imprensa, dizendo em alto e bom som ter encontrado o motivo por trás da convocação imediata de Black e Potter, e que se tratava de uma profecia sobre a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem, para que todos os jornalistas presentes pegassem a nada sutil dica e colocassem outra espada sobre a cabeça dos dois conspiradores.

E as críticas não paravam na primeira página. As páginas internas do jornal detalhavam os pontos apresentados nas manchetes e ainda iam além, relatando a interferência do Ministro no DELM, deixando os principais locais públicos do mundo mágico desprotegidos, enquanto o Ministro fugia covardemente para o continente com forte escolta, esperando pelo fim dos acontecimentos. Dumbledore também não escapara ileso, com a presença de Você-Sabe-Quem e um imenso basilisco na escola voltando à tona para sujar um pouco mais sua reputação.

Que O Pensador Crítico estivesse fazendo uso de matérias similares apenas confirmava para toda a população mágica que, ao menos dessa vez, o Profeta Diário parecia estar falando a verdade.

-o0o-

Lúcio Malfoy não vira o jornal naquela manhã. Seu humor não estava nada bom. Como todo puro-sangue que se preze acordar cedo não era de seu feitio. Chegar ao Ministério às sete da manhã, como um daqueles pobres e ineficientes funcionários subalternos, era quase uma humilhação a seus olhos. Mas era essa a vontade de seu soberano, e ele bem sabia quais seriam as consequências de se atrasar. Era hora de executar a sua parte no plano de dominação de seu mestre e senhor.

Sua missão, compartilhada com outros Comensais que eram funcionários do Ministério ou membros do Wizengamot, era simples. Colocar tantas pessoas quanto possível sob controle e programa-los para causarem o máximo de destruição e morte a partir das nove horas da manhã, horário em que ele e seus companheiros deveriam se reunir com o mestre onde quer que o destino da chave-de-portal que lhe fora entregue o levasse. O Senhor das Trevas não estava confiando em ninguém a totalidade de seus planos, mas com a quantidade de criaturas e bruxos das trevas que reunira (na própria mansão de Malfoy, não menos!) era certo que seria um longo dia para todos os envolvidos.

Assim que, precisamente às sete horas da manhã, Malfoy chegava ao átrio do Ministério por uma das muitas chaminés ali localizadas, e logo em seguida o feitiço "Império" fazia sua primeira vítima.

-o0o-

Ao mesmo tempo em que Lúcio Malfoy chegava ao Ministério, o desjejum começava no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, ainda carente de metade de sua população estudantil.

O diretor da prestigiada instituição de ensino estava preocupado. Nenhuma notícia de seu espião entre as forças do mal, Severo Snape, chegara até o momento, e Alvo Dumbledore temia pela sorte do já tão desafortunado rapaz caso Voldemort descobrisse a traição. Mas Dumbledore também temia um ataque, um pesado ataque das forças do mal contra sua própria pessoa, e a varinha especial que ele controlava.

Nem bem o venerando mago se sentara quando sua atenção foi requisitada pela professora McGonagall.

"Alvo! Veja isso!" disse ela, passando-lhe a última edição de O Profeta Diário.

O diretor mal teve tempo de tomar conhecimento (e tremer de receio pelas repercussões) das manchetes quando as portas do Grande Salão subitamente se abriram com força, deixando entrar uma criança, uma criança pela qual ele procurara por muito tempo.

"HARRY POTTER!" gritou ele, se levantando surpreso.

"Então sabe quem sou. Sabe também por que estou aqui?" perguntou o garoto, avançando com passos resolutos em sua direção.

Todo o contingente presente ao Grande Salão observou pasmo o avanço do menino. Sua figura era bem conhecida de todos a partir das capas dos inúmeros livros que retratavam suas pretensas aventuras no mundo mágico. Cabelo preto em desalinho, óculos, cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na testa. Para quem conhecera seus pais, a exata imagem de James Potter na mesma idade, exceto pelos olhos, verde-esmeralda como os de sua mãe.

"N-Não. Teria sido por ter sido convocado?" respondeu o diretor gaguejando, surpreso com o evento e ainda não restabelecido.

"Não. Estou aqui para derrotar um Senhor das Trevas, como foi profetizado que eu faria" respondeu o garoto, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seus lábios.

"A profecia! Como você ficou sabendo dela?" perguntou Dumbledore, temendo quais outras surpresas aquele dia lhe traria.

"Não é de sua conta!" respondeu o garoto, finalmente chegando à frente da mesa dos professores.

"QUÊ!" teve tempo de declarar assustado o velho diretor, antes de se encontrar silenciado e com seu corpo preso em um feitiço prende-corpo. Sua varinha, sua estimada e poderosa varinha, voava para as mãos do garoto enquanto um buraco vertical negro se abria atrás dele e ele dizia palavras que faziam o poderoso Alvo Dumbledore, possuidor de tantos títulos e fama, tremer de arrepio: "O Senhor das Trevas que vim derrotar está derrotado! Será entregue ao DELM, que julgará seus atos..."

Nesse instante a varinha do destino chegara à mão do menino, e todos os presentes sentiram a enorme energia que o circundou ao contato com o poderoso artefato. A arma e seu novo mestre brilharam por um instante, e um forte vento circundou o Salão.

"Uau! Bom... Um Senhor das Trevas derrotado, resta outro mais. Com licença, e desculpem pela interrupção" foram suas últimas palavras antes de se curvar em direção aos professores, virar-se e seguir o corpo flutuante do diretor pelo portal, que se fechou logo após sua passagem.

Por alguns longos segundos reinou total silêncio e imobilidade no Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Depois, claro, foi um caos total.

-o0o-

Lorde Voldemort foi acordando aos poucos, flexionando lentamente seus músculos e se preparando para o dia especial que teria pela frente. O dia de eliminar um dos dois maiores empecilhos ao seu sucesso: Alvo Dumbledore. O dia de adquirir a mais poderosa arma que este mundo já vira: a varinha do destino. O dia de ganhar controle sobre a comunidade mágica britânica, no seu primeiro passo para o domínio global!

Só que não. Tão logo o mais vil e poderoso Senhor das Trevas começara a espreguiçar-se, sentira seu corpo restrito em seus movimentos. Assustado, o maligno bruxo abriu os olhos e perscrutou o local, achando-o completamente estranho.

Vozes, não mais que murmúrios, vinham de um estranho arco à sua frente, coberto por um véu que balançava ao vento, vento que não existia ali onde ele estava. Estranho!

"Estamos no Departamento de Mistérios, na sala conhecida como 'Sala da Morte'. E você é nosso convidado de honra para uma importante cerimônia. O extermínio da mais letal e maligna criatura que já habitou esse planeta!" disse uma voz claramente disfarçada, pertencente a uma pessoa que se aproximava, escondida sob um capuz e manto que ele conhecia bem como pertencendo ao líder dos inomináveis.

"Liberte-me imediatamente e farei sua morte ser rápida e indolor" respondeu o Senhor das Trevas. "Acha que pode se livrar de mim como se de uma criatura qualquer? EU SOU LORDE VOLDEMORT, E SOU IMORTAL!"

"Oh, estamos preparados para cuidar disso, não se preocupe" disse uma outra voz, pertencente a um menino que se aproximava da região iluminada onde ele estava. Atrás e ao redor do menino, outros vultos começaram a se fazer notados, mas Voldemort só tinha olhos para o garoto que se aproximava, e o objeto que ele trazia nas mãos: seu diário, seu último horcrux!

"NÃO! Não pode ser! Vocês não sabiam do paradeiro do diário, eu vi o engodo que tentaram me fazer engolir com aquela reportagem mentirosa! Vocês não sabiam do local onde ele estava, ninguém sabia, e eu não voltei lá!"

"Oh, mas o engodo não era para que você fosse até lá, não precisávamos de tanto..." disse uma garota loira que se juntara ao menino carregando o diário. "Bastava para nós que você pensasse sobre onde ele estava escondido."

"O monte Markham, na Antártida. Uma região de muito difícil acesso, pouco explorada. Uma das poucas boas decisões de sua vida, Tom" disse o garoto, para consternação do bruxo malvado.

"Você! Vou mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos!"

"Não, Tom, na verdade será exatamente o contrário que acontecerá" respondeu o garoto, atirando o diário através daquele estranho véu.

"NNNÃÃÃOOO!" gritou Voldemort tentando se levantar, antes de cair exausto e apático sobre a cama.

O garoto levantou sua mão direita na direção do corpo de seu arqui-inimigo e o fez flutuar, ainda acorrentado, através do mesmo véu.

Estava terminado!

Voldemort estava liquidado. O pesadelo que atormentara Paul Zurkhoff, também conhecido como Harry Potter, estava encerrado.

Os repórteres presentes estavam tentando obter mais informações, enquanto os fotógrafos continuavam gastando rolos e rolos de filme fotografando tudo e todos. Amélia pediu que todos se retirassem para a sala de conferências do Átrio, dizendo que em breve as informações tão desejadas seriam fornecidas. Houve algum protesto, mas bastou que a dama de ferro do mundo mágico sacasse sua varinha para que todos corressem para a porta de saída.

A um canto da sala, ainda silenciado e com seus movimentos restritos, Alvo Dumbledore estava pasmo. Tom Riddle, o mais perverso e poderoso de todos os senhores obscuros em todos os tempos, teria mesmo sido derrotado tão facilmente? Não, não poderia ser assim tão fácil. E Harry Potter ainda estava vivo. Aquela cicatriz, aquela cicatriz era um poderoso trunfo a seu favor. Apenas ele, Alvo Dumbledore, sabia ao certo a terrível verdade sobre aquela cicatriz na testa do menino, e essa seria a chave que o faria brilhar novamente às vistas do público como o supremo defensor do bem que ele era.

-o0o-

O grupo todo, incluindo Alvo Dumbledore, estava agora sentado a uma mesa de reuniões em uma das salas de conferência do Departamento de Mistérios. Era o momento de verificar se tudo correra bem em todos os setores, se todas as maquinações haviam tido sucesso, e de começar a planejar o futuro, começando por o que e como contar ao resto da população. Antes, porém, era hora de decidir o que fazer com o velho mago ali presente, único não participante na conspiração que eliminara o maior perigo pelo qual a sociedade mágica britânica já passara, mas ainda assim uma figura de peso na política e nos corações daquela sociedade, e que precisava ser neutralizado para não interferir com o futuro dela.

Liz estivera o tempo todo em alto grau de alerta durante a operação. Até que Voldemort fosse eliminado, sua missão principal foi a de monitorar o maldoso homem para garantir que ele não tivesse nenhum plano de contingência. Uma vez que o medo e o pânico tomaram conta do mago ao ver seu último recurso contra a morte nas mãos de Paul, ou Harry Potter, como ele estava impersonado no momento, ela dera o sinal verde para o menino proceder com a rápida eliminação daquela ameaça. Não havia porque ficar se vangloriando do fato ou explicando a situação para o Senhor das Trevas, como costumava ocorrer em filmes baratos de aventuras.

Após eliminada a ameaça imediata, sua atenção voltou-se então para a ameaça mediata: Dumbledore. Ela então imediatamente percebeu os planos em maquinação na cabeça do velho mago, e os relatou telepaticamente a Paul, que abriu a conversação à mesa destruindo de imediato as acalentadas esperanças de Dumbledore.

"Antes de começarmos, gostaria primeiramente de retirar essa maquiagem, já que ela coça demais!" disse ele, retirando de sua testa o plástico transparente contendo a falsa cicatriz que usara durante o seu espetáculo.

"QUÊ?" prontamente gritou o velho mago das barbas brancas, percebendo que sua tábua de salvação naquele naufrágio de planos acabara de afundar.

Olhando Dumbledore nos olhos, Paul desferiu o golpe final: "Pena que tenha acreditado que seríamos ingênuos ao ponto de não perceber que tipo de perigo que se escondia por detrás daquela cicatriz, meu velho. A fração de alma daquele maníaco que se escondera na minha cicatriz foi retirada de mim há vários anos, por alguém muito mais competente e menos ambicioso que você."

"Quem?" perguntou Dumbledore, mas foi completamente ignorado.

"A questão dessa reunião, e a única razão de você ainda não ter sido transferido para uma cela aguardando julgamento por seus atos, é verificar se podemos chegar a um acordo entre as partes e evitar que toda a sujeira cometida por você e seu amigo Cornélio tenha que ser lavada publicamente" disse a chefe do DELM, colocando a conversa no rumo certo, impaciente frente à quantidade de tarefas que tinha pela frente.

"Amélia..." começou o velho mago, em um tom benevolente.

"É madama Bones para você!" interrompeu Amélia, séria e irritada com o tom condescendente de Dumbledore.

"Tudo o que fiz foi em prol do Bem Maior, para garantir a segurança de nosso mundo..."

"Incluindo abuso de poder e colocar crianças em perigo expondo-as a um professor possuído por Voldemort?"

"Eu não sabia que Quirino..."

"E, no entanto, usou a pedra filosofal como isca para capturar Voldemort."

Naquele ponto Dumbledore preferiu não mais argumentar. Estava sozinho contra um grupo de pessoas que eram contrárias a seus pontos de vista, e não aceitariam seus argumentos. No entanto, entre a manipulação de fatos que vira em O Profeta Diário naquela manhã, a ação do pequeno Potter acusando-o de ser um Senhor do Mal frente a toda escola, e a fama que o menino certamente acumularia com a derrota definitiva de Voldemort, ele também sabia que teria dificuldades frente a um júri no Wizengamot. Assim, decidiu pelo menos ver que tipo de acordo aquele grupo estava propenso a propor.

"Que tipo de acordo seria esse?" ele perguntou, esperançoso que não lhe pedissem demais.

"Atualmente você acumula poder e posições em demasiado, e está visivelmente sobrecarregado. Se quiser escapar de um julgamento público, deverá desistir de suas posições na Confederação Internacional dos Magos e em Hogwarts" explicou madame Bones.

"Amé... Madame Bones, isso é inadmissível. Hogwarts é minha vida. Eu aceito deixar meus cargos na Confederação e no Wizengamot, mas devo permanecer em Hogwarts..."

"Sem alunos?" declarou Bete, para espanto do diretor. Ela continuou então, para deixar clara a situação que ele enfrentaria se persistisse naquele caminho. "Se você permanecer em Hogwarts, o primeiro ano será reduzido a não mais que sete alunos, e o próximo primeiro ano terá não mais que cinco estudantes, e assim sucessivamente. É essa Hogwarts que você faz tanta questão em administrar?"

"Vocês não podem impedir as crianças de frequentarem a escola! Elas precisam de educação..." começou Dumbledore, mas foi rapidamente cortado.

"Que podemos dar mais eficientemente na Fundação! E não estaremos impedindo ninguém de nada. Essa será a escolha delas!" completou Bete com firmeza.

Dumbledore deixou sua cabeça cair, apoiando o queixo contra o peito, suspirando profundamente no processo. Estava claro que eles esperavam que ele tomasse uma decisão daquela magnitude rapidamente, talvez mesmo ainda durante aquela reunião, e não lhe dariam a chance de entrar em contato com seus admiradores, sondar a magnitude dos danos causados à sua imagem ou o quanto restava de suporte para tentar impedir tamanhas concessões de sua parte.

Ele temia seriamente o quadro que se desdobrava à sua frente. Em pouco tempo, sua amada Hogwarts estaria novamente invadida pelos nascidos-trouxas e sua cultura consumista e progressista, com as novas gerações crescendo cada vez mais alheias às tradições e costumes que não só caracterizavam como definiam a sociedade mágica britânica. Amélia seria a nova Ministra, e o Ministério passaria por uma profunda mudança, com muitos puros de sangue perdendo seus pequenos feudos dentro da estrutura governamental para outros de linhagem menos pura. E o Wizengamot seria forçado a aceitar mudanças nas leis, com os puros de sangue perdendo grande parte de seus privilégios e regalias.

Não que ele fosse um defensor da tradição purista, mas ele temia o ressentimento que essa perda abrupta de poder e privilégios certamente causaria. Estava claro o que viria a seguir: um novo Senhor das Trevas! Será que eles não conseguiam ver esse perigo? Não conseguiam perceber que fazer tanto em tão pouco tempo acabaria por criar uma reação igualmente forte, que poria tudo a perder?

No fim, a grande questão que se colocava era a de se ele deveria começar a luta contra os excessos agora mesmo, recusando o acordo e se preparando para um grande processo no Wizengamot, lançando todas suas forças de uma vez e correndo o risco de sofrer grande dano, e talvez até mesmo sofrer uma condenação; ou esperar, reagrupar seus aliados, evitar escândalos adicionais que denegrissem sua imagem, e se colocar como a voz da razão e da conciliação entre as forças de tradicionalistas e progressistas?

Certamente essa segunda opção era a mais favorável à sua índole e seus ideais. Sua posição na Confederação não era tão importante no momento; a briga que ele queria comprar seria travada internamente. Perder sua posição em Hogwarts era um duro baque para ele, mas poderia ser uma situação temporária. O Wizengamot tinha alguns direitos sobre a escola, em condições especiais que ele poderia forçar para ocorrerem, e mais poder poderia ser adquirido com a aprovação de novas leis que ele, como chefe do corpo legislativo, poderia ajudar a propor e aprovar. Sua decisão estava então tomada; era agora o caso de tentar diminuir os danos sofridos e garantir o máximo de liberdade que pudesse conseguir para suas ações futuras.

"Bom, se são esses os termos do acordo..." começou ele, mas foi rapidamente interrompido mais uma vez.

"Um momento!" interveio Amélia. "É melhor que especifiquemos exatamente os direitos e obrigações de cada parte nesse acordo, para que tudo fique bem claro."

"Naturalmente" concordou Dumbledore, e permaneceu atento, aguardando para que as cartas fossem colocadas todas à mesa.

O que se seguiu foi uma lenta negociação, com muitas idas e voltas, entremeadas pelas tentativas de Dumbledore para obter mais informações sobre aquelas pessoas, seus métodos, conhecimentos e objetivos. Foi um jogo onde paciência foi a arma mais importante dos dois lados, mas o velho diretor percebeu estar em séria desvantagem. Enquanto todos seus oponentes pareciam imunes a suas tentativas de legilimência, aquela garotinha loira não hesitava em contar a todos seus mais íntimos pensamentos e os motivos por trás de cada proposta ou rejeição que o solitário mago interpunha.

Por fim, cansada e com uma pilha de tarefas requerendo sua atenção, Amélia fez uma cópia de suas anotações, entregando-a a Dumbledore e resumindo a posição final que a Fundação adotava: "Já que não estamos chegando a nada com esse debate, essa é nossa proposta final, e não voltará a ser discutida. Você terá algum tempo para estuda-la enquanto desfruta da hospitalidade de nossas celas. Mais tarde cobrarei uma única resposta sua, um simples sim ou não ao que está aqui especificado. Passe bem!"

Com isso, Saul e Amélia acompanharam Alvo até uma das celas, onde o deixaram para rapidamente retornar à reunião.

"Que tal começarmos com um resumo dos fatos? Estou um pouco perdida com a velocidade dos acontecimentos" propôs Amélia assim que se acomodou novamente na sala.

"Como já havíamos discutido anteriormente" começou Bete, "tudo começou com a ideia maluca de extrair o conhecimento sobre o paradeiro do último horcrux diretamente da mente de Voldemort. Quando ele soube, através de um de seus sequazes, do artigo que publicamos em O Pensador Crítico sobre sua eminente derrota, Liz e Paul estavam presentes, ocultos, na mesma sala, e como suspeitávamos, o medo e a incerteza fizeram com que Voldemort imediatamente pensasse sobre o esconderijo de seu precioso diário e nas proteções que havia colocado para protegê-lo. Não sabemos se a forma de legilimência usada por Liz é imune à detecção ou se foi o estado de nervosismo e apreensão de Voldemort, mas ele não percebeu que seus pensamentos estavam sendo lidos e, com isso, conseguimos recuperar o diário sem ativar suas defesas."

"Não foi um trabalho fácil" intercedeu Selena. "Voldemort fez amplo uso de feitiços na linguagem das serpentes. Sem a ajuda de Paul para entonar os contrafeitiços teria sido praticamente impossível desativá-los sem que Voldemort viesse a descobrir nossas ações."

"Antártida, então?" comentou Saul. "Um continente de gelo, praticamente desabitado. Levaríamos meses, talvez anos, para procurar esse horcrux em uma região tão vasta, mesmo que soubéssemos que ele estava por lá. Como Paul disse, uma das poucas decisões acertadas de Tom Riddle. Bom, a primeira parte do ataque foi realizada pelos Comensais mais próximos dele, seu círculo interno de seguidores, aqui no Ministério. Como a maioria desses elementos passou a noite em suas próprias casas, tivemos que trata-los de uma forma diferente. Tão logo Lúcio Malfoy, o líder desse grupo, chegou ao Ministério, eu pessoalmente o coloquei sob o feitiço Império..."

"QUÊ!" exclamaram vários membros do grupo, cientes da penalidade prevista para o uso de um feitiço imperdoável.

"Isso é um segredo que ficará entre nós" esclareceu rapidamente Amélia. "Saul precisava confirmar os detalhes do plano e garantir que alterações de última hora não tivessem ocorrido. Lúcio foi devidamente obliviado após nossa informação ter sido confirmada, e não recordará ter prestado ajuda na captura de seus companheiros."

"De fato, parece que o velho Lúcio não estava assim tão feliz com seu mestre e seus velhos companheiros" comentou Saul sorrindo. "Ele até parecia feliz em ajudar na derrota final deles. Voldemort causou sérios prejuízos à sua fortuna, e os Malfoys nunca se interessaram em muito mais do que buscar ganhos pessoais."

"A poção que os Davis inventaram funcionou esplendidamente!" comentou Selena. "As crianças abriram os portais necessários, e nós adultos nos divertimos inundando a mansão Malfoy com o gás do sono que eles criaram. Os poucos magos e criaturas que chegaram a perceber que algo de errado (para eles) estava acontecendo, ficaram presos nas proteções anti-aparatação e anti-chave-de-portal que Bete e Daniel criaram. Nosso time especial de aurores e pessoal da Fundação fez rápido trabalho em estuporar os poucos que se lembraram de usar o feitiço da bolha de ar para evitar o gás."

"E onde está toda essa gente?" perguntou Amélia.

"Ainda na mansão, em algemas e sob severa supervisão" respondeu Bete. "São muitos, não sei se mesmo Azkaban terá espaço para todos."

"Quase metade são criaturas, precisarão de um tratamento diferenciado" comentou Saul. "Quanto aos bruxos, a maioria é estrangeira. Podemos entregar aqueles procurados em seus países de origem para que recebam penas por lá mesmo. Depois desse fiasco, não creio que queiram voltar à nossa ilha tão cedo, principalmente se deixarmos claro que suas cabeças estarão à prêmio em solo britânico."

"Bom, isso por certo reduzirá o número de prisioneiros com que teremos que lidar a um número manejável" concluiu Amélia. "Alguma baixa de nosso lado?"

"Nenhuma!" disse Bete com visível felicidade. "Tivemos controle total da situação o tempo todo, e com o nível de inteligência que tínhamos sobre os planos deles, tudo correu com perfeição! Apesar de eu ainda não estar feliz com o grau de participação que esses dois tiveram nos acontecimentos" concluiu ela, olhando para seus dois filhos. Embora sabendo bem do poder e da maturidade de ambos, como mãe ela se preocupara o tempo todo em que um deles esteve exposto ao perigo, e foi incansável na busca por alternativas e precauções para garantir que eles se expusessem o mínimo possível e com o máximo de proteção.

"Recebi comunicação de que Fudge já está hospedado em uma de nossas celas" disse Amélia. "Com ele não faremos acordo. Sua imagem está tão desgastada que não será necessário. Ele perderá o cargo e será julgado por seus atos pelo Wizengamot. Não sei se será condenado, é difícil prever a reação daquelas múmias velhas em casos como esse."

"Eles têm uma alta tendência a serem sempre magnânimos e benevolentes quando julgando outros puros de sangue, na esperança de receberem igual tratamento se os segredinhos deles vierem algum dia à tona e eles se encontrarem na mesma situação." Comentou Saul, concluindo. "Mas a carreira política de Cornélio está definitivamente encerrada, e isso já é um avanço."

Enquanto Saul falava, um portal se abriu na sala, e Dafne, Luna, Xeno, Susana e Su Li vieram por ele. Xeno estava esfuziante, e logo forneceu a Amélia a relação completa dos prisioneiros. Certamente aquela informação ajudaria a chefe do DELM em acalmar os repórteres.

"Bom, fiquem à vontade por aqui, se quiserem, ou voltem para a Fundação, se preferirem. Paul, se você resolver ir para a Fundação, garanta que pelo menos um de vocês capaz de abrir um portal fique aqui nesta sala, para o caso de eu precisar entrar em contato com urgência, sim?" disse Amélia que, recebendo confirmação do garoto, se voltou para Saul. "Saul, por favor, poderia me ajudar com os repórteres? Sei que você gosta deles ainda menos do que eu, mas com sua pose de inominável, você pode jogar alguns 'isso está sobre investigação e ficará em sigilo por enquanto' para me livrar do pior, não é?"

Com isso, os dois funcionários do Ministério, Saul e Amélia, mais Xeno e Luna, saíram para enfrentar a insaciável fome dos jornalistas por detalhes. Enquanto isso, Paul abriu um portal para o Beco Diagonal, enquanto Dafne abria um para Hogsmeade e Su outro para a recepção do Hospital St. Mungos.

"Lembram-se que estávamos curiosos em saber por que tanta gente havia se unido aos Comensais tão prontamente?" perguntou Dafne ao pessoal que ficara na sala. "Acho que encontramos a resposta: as leis de herança no mundo mágico."

"O que há nessas leis que leva tantas pessoas a tamanha revolta e ódio? É pelo dinheiro da família?" perguntou Liz à amiga, enquanto preparava um grande receptor para que pudessem acompanhar a coletiva à imprensa.

"Sim, de certa forma é o dinheiro. Mas o pior é que o sistema é de fato injusto com os homens que não são os primogênitos do ramo principal da família" explicou Dafne. "A maior parte da fortuna da família, assim como o posto de chefe da casa, vai sempre para o filho mais velho do chefe da família. Os irmãos e primos acabam ficando em uma situação muito difícil. Além de receberem pouco dinheiro da família como um todo, ainda ficam com pouco dinheiro vindo de seus pais, pois todos tem a obrigação principal de contribuírem para a fortuna global da família, como se fosse uma espécie de imposto compulsório."

"Deixe ver se entendi" pediu Paul. "Se eu for irmão do chefe da família, terei que dar a meu irmão uma parte do que ganho antes mesmo de cobrir as despesas de minha família, é isso?"

"Sim, e o valor a contribuir não é proporcional às suas receitas, mas um valor fixo" explicou Su. "Se você teve um ano ruim e não ganhou o suficiente, terá que vender parte de seus bens para cobrir o débito."

"Isso é realmente injusto" concordou Bete. "Fazer a riqueza da família toda crescer às custas da riqueza de seus membros."

"Alguns chefes de família não deixam isso acontecer, e não exigem mais do que cada um pode colaborar" continuou Dafne. "Mas há mais um fator importante: além do dinheiro, o chefe da família também tem amplos poderes sobre a vida dos membros dessa família. Ele pode determinar com quem os membros solteiros vão se casar, e que profissões ou tipo de negócios os homens podem ou não exercer, e assim por diante, incluindo utilizar os membros da família como um miniexército pessoal a seu comando."

"É poder demais nas mãos de uma única pessoa!" revoltou-se Liz.

"De fato" concordou Su Li. "E o pior é que esse poder só tem feito aumentar nos últimos trezentos anos. Com os chefes-de-família exercendo os cargos legislativos em cada nação mágica, eles não só andaram criando leis para se colocarem acima dos nascidos-trouxas ou meio-sangue, mas também para colocar os demais membros de suas próprias famílias sob seu controle total."

"Não é a toa que Voldemort teve tanta facilidade em encontrar descontentes de sangue puro" comentou Bete. "Eu achava que os magos e bruxas de primeira geração seriam os primeiros a se rebelar, dado o visível menosprezo que recebem dos poderosos. Não havia percebido que entre os próprios puros de sangue havia tanta discriminação..."

"Não é algo que seja comentado abertamente" explicou Dafne. "E nem todas as famílias tradicionais chegam a tratar tão mal seus próprios parentes. Mas juntando os desfavorecidos pelo mundo todo, o número acaba sendo grande."

"Enquanto isso, aqueles de primeira geração chegam a um mundo obviamente diferente e tradicionalista" comentou Su. "Eles acabam enganados por falsas promessas, achando que é apenas questão de tempo e trabalho árduo para que as famílias que eles estão originando adquiram a mesma posição, riqueza e respeito de que as mais antigas desfrutam, e demoram a perceber que a situação toda está voltada contra eles."

"Esse é outro ponto que teremos que abordar se quisermos manter a paz no mundo mágico" declarou Bete. "Mas por enquanto devemos nos preparar para as tarefas mais urgentes: neutralizar Dumbledore e colocar Amélia como Ministra."

"Ela aceitou, finalmente?" perguntou Dafne, já que Amélia vinha demonstrando não querer o cargo.

"Quase" respondeu Bete. "Já a convencemos de que ela é a melhor opção disponível para o posto. Resta apenas ela capitular e aceitar."

-o0o-

A Fundação precisava garantir que toda a população mágica tivesse acesso a algumas importantes informações: a derrota final de Voldemort, a participação da Fundação e de Harry Potter na sua derrota, a covarde fuga do ministro Fudge ante o perigo iminente, e a necessidade de se eleger um substituto para seu lugar. E ela se preparara para tal, e muito bem.

Quando Amélia chamou o recinto à ordem para começar a prelação, sua voz e imagem podiam não só ser percebidas claramente dentro do recinto, mas também no átrio do Ministério, na recepção do hospital, no Grande Salão de Hogwarts e em diversos pontos do Beco Diagonal e da rua principal de Hogsmeade, em grandes telões especialmente preparados para tal evento pela Fundação, além da transmissão ao vivo pela rádio mágica.

A apresentação toda, incluindo a longa sessão de perguntas e respostas com os repórteres, durou pouco menos de uma hora, e decretou o fim de todas as atividades no dia. Após ver Voldemort derrotado e humilhado, o chefe dos inomináveis confirmando que dessa vez era em definitivo, e o exército do Senhor das Trevas preso e aguardando julgamento, o povo todo aproveitou para comemorar pelo resto do dia. Para consternação do garoto que ajudara nos eventos, todos saudavam e brindavam a Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Vencera.

-o0o-

Enquanto os adultos continuavam correndo atrás de colocar o mundo mágico novamente em ordem e Amélia, já empossada como Ministra Interina até que uma nova eleição pudesse ser realizada, tinha uma agenda extenuante, incluindo todos os chefes de departamento no governo mágico, os líderes das facções do Wizengamot e o primeiro-ministro John Major, as crianças retornaram à Fundação, contataram seus pais e amigos para garantir que estavam bem, depois foram descansar e conversar à beira da piscina térmica interna.

"Não esperava que o Wizengamot aceitasse tão facilmente colocar titia como Ministra Interina..." comentou Susana.

"Como assim?" redarguiu Dafne. "Com tudo o que ela fez para a derrota de Voldemort, mais o apoio do departamento de Mistérios e de nosso salvador, o poderoso Harry Potter..."

"Dafne, por favor!" retorquiu o garoto, já de volta à sua aparência normal de Paul Zurkhof, mas corando muito com o elogio, como era a intenção de Dafne.

"Depois da covardia do ministro em tentar jogar toda a responsabilidade nas costas de um menino e fugir do país e do perigo, seis meses em Azkaban e a multa foi até pouco para ele" declarou Tracy indignada.

"O importante agora é transformar o cargo de Amélia de interina para permanente" ressaltou Padma.

"Se depender dos votos dos puristas e dos aliados de Dumbledore as chances não são tão boas" comentou Anthony. "Esses dois grupos não devem estar muito felizes conosco no momento."

"Já se conseguirmos que a eleição envolva votos de toda a comunidade mágica, a situação ficaria muito mais favorável" opinou Kimberly. "Os nascidos normais ou de meio-sangue sabem que a Fundação está apoiando Amélia, e o quanto estamos conseguindo fazer por eles."

"Acham que conseguiremos instaurar uma democracia verdadeira? Parece um passo tão grande face ao que era até agora..." comentou Hermione.

"Titia está pensando em usar uma cláusula pouco conhecida... um plebiscito" comentou Susana. "Só três plebiscitos foram realizados na história mágica britânica, e o último ocorreu no século XVII, com a aprovação do Estatuto para nos esconder do mundo normal. Mudar o regime para uma democracia plena é uma mudança drástica o bastante para permitir sua utilização..."

"O Wizengamot poderia bloquear esse plebiscito de alguma forma?" perguntou Morag.

"Não se eles quiserem reter um mínimo de respeito por parte da população" explicou Blaise. "Isso foi tentado algumas vezes em outros países, e os resultados foram trágicos para o pessoal contrário à realização. Na Grécia, por exemplo, houve uma guerra civil que acabou com o Wizengamot deles, substituído por uma Assembleia totalmente eleita pelo povo. Na França ocorreu algo semelhante durante a Revolução deles."

"Parece que a Grã-Bretanha ficou para trás com relação a esses avanços" comentou Audrey.

"O pessoal aqui foi mais sensato" explicou Neville. "Eles viram o que estava ocorrendo no resto do mundo, e resolveram se antecipar. Fizeram algumas concessões, e acabaram conseguindo manter o sistema antigo sem muitas mudanças."

"É, mas assim que passou o período de instabilidade eles não só reverteram as concessões dadas como criaram mais e maiores privilégios para si próprios" reclamou Lilith. "Bem típico do que se pode esperar de políticos!"

"Isso só deixa mais claro que esse tipo de decisões é importante demais para ficar nas mãos de um pequeno grupo de pessoas tão despreparadas para essa função!" ralhou Hermione com veemência.

"Temos que fazer o possível para que esse plebiscito se realize" comentou Tracy. "Ele acabaria com o poder da oligarquia purista que hoje comanda o Wizengamot, e ainda deixaria Dumbledore em uma posição difícil para conseguir bloquear os avanços que queremos."

"Mas temos bastante material contra Dumbledore se precisarmos, não é?" perguntou Mandy.

"Sim, mas esse velho é esperto" comentou Liz. "Ele ainda tem muita gente acreditando que ninguém sabe mais ou é mais puro e bonzinho do que ele. Não devemos dar chances para ele, ou iremos nos arrepender depois."

"O melhor para mim é que Lúcio Malfoy está preso, e deve ser condenado" declarou Beatrice. "Isso me dará chances de anular esse maldito noivado com seu filho. Iremos fazer uma festa quando isso acontecer, certo?"

Um coro de vozes concordou com a ideia. Nada como um bom motivo para uma festa!

"E quanto à Hogwarts?" perguntou Ana. "Temos pouco mais de um mês de aulas antes das férias. Vamos começar algumas mudanças já, ou só para nosso segundo ano?"

"Eu acho que quanto mais cedo melhor" comentou Padma. "Será que McGonagall ficará como reitora no lugar do barba-branca?"

"Seria a transição mais simples e lógica" concordou Su Li.

"Mas seria a melhor?" questionou Dafne. "Afinal, ela tem uma grande amizade e respeito por Dumbledore."

"De fato" concordou Tracy. "Mas lembre-se de que ela nos deu considerável apoio durante o ano."

"Isso é verdade" confirmou Hermione. "Eu acho que ela merece uma chance de provar seu valor. Aliás, ela já o fez em parte, ao bloquear a investigação daquele bisbilhoteiro Percy Weasley."

"Talvez se a Fundação enviasse uma carta para ela, sondando suas opiniões e sua boa vontade em fazer as mudanças necessárias..." sugeriu Dafne.

"Isso é algo que podemos fazer" comentou Paul. "Hermione, você, Luna e Audrey poderiam rascunhar essa carta para nós? Vocês são as melhores dentre nós para esse tipo de coisa. Assim tiramos uma tarefa dos adultos, que já estão sobrecarregados.

"Ótima ideia, Paul" concordou Sally-Ann. "E quanto ao resto de nós, será que há algo mais que possamos fazer para ajudar?"

"Talvez pudéssemos começar a contatar os nascidos-normais que saíram do mundo mágico, e explicar para eles o que andou acontecendo e o quanto a situação deles poderia melhorar aqui, se eles colaborassem..." sugeriu Parvati.

"Assim que voltarmos para Hogwarts poderíamos começar a fazer uma espécie de pesquisa sobre as mudanças desejadas" sugeriu Hermione. "Assim, verificaríamos o grau de aceitação delas entre os alunos e identificaríamos as mais urgentes para começarmos por elas."

"Eu posso ajudar na formulação do questionário" ofereceu-se Padma. "Uh, Dafne, Susana e Justino, topam me ajudar?"

Os três rapidamente concordaram, e as crianças, não encontrando nada mais de imediato em que pudessem ajudar, passaram mais uma hora descontraída na piscina antes de se prepararem para as tarefas que escolheram. Amanhã pela manhã estariam retornando a Hogwarts e às suas aulas, e estavam excitadas com relação ao que poderiam fazer pela escola.

-o0o- **FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE** –o0o-

 **Nota do Autor:** Obrigado a todos que acompanharam esta estória até o momento, e um obrigado especial aos que deixaram sua opinião e/ou a marcaram como favorita. Eventualmente estarei iniciando a segunda e última parte desta estória, sob novo título. Provavelmente demorará um pouco, pois precisarei dar atenção a alguns outros assuntos antes. Colocarei aqui um aviso quando iniciar a publicação dela, para aqueles que estão seguindo esta estória sejam avisados. No momento, estou trabalhando com o título provisório de 'Admirável Universo Novo' e, sim, nosso planeta é pequeno demais para essa turminha, que logo estará em busca de outros mundos. Quem sabe eles encontrem alguns planetas interessantes como Abydos, Arrakis, Naboo, Solaris, Trantor ou Vulcano? Você reconhece esses nomes? É possível encontrar todos na Wikipédia, pelo menos em inglês. Tem preferência por algum desses outros mundos da ficção? De qualquer modo, não fiquei satisfeito com esse final e é provável que eu o reescreva em breve. Ficou anti-climático e pobre na exploração das consequências da vitória. Peço desculpas por isso, mas como não sei quando terei o tempo e a inspiração para fazer algo melhor, preferi não fazê-los esperar demais pelo fim dessa primeira parte.


End file.
